


A Tale of the Bottomless Blue

by JoiningJoice



Category: Free!
Genre: (to enemies. Just a little bit), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Child Abuse, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Friends to Lovers, Haphephobia, M/M, Marine!Sousuke, Merman Kisumi, Pirate!Rin, The underage & non-con are NOT between the main characters, Towards merpeople, Underage Prostitution, Violence, would you look at the tags ahah i'm terrible
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 169,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke Yamazaki non ha sogni; Rin Matsuoka sogna abbastanza per entrambi.<br/>Entrambi i ragazzi si imbarcano, appena tredicenni, sul mercantile Pryce - nella speranza di ottenere gloria e fortuna; ma ciò che spetta loro è un mondo di orrori e violenze, che non bada a risparmiare neanche gli innocenti.</p>
<p>
  <i>- Mi stai dicendo che sarò ammesso sulla tua nave, Capitano? -</i>
  <br/>
  <i>- Certo. - Aveva sorriso. - E sarà un onore, quindi preparati. -</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Parlava spesso anche di quello: quando Rin sognava, sognava in grande. Non voleva essere un semplice mercante, ma entrare a far parte della Marina e avere una nave tutta sua, e si perdeva in lunghe descrizioni di come sarebbe stata. Poco importava che fosse bloccato su un mercantile.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>- Avrà quattro alberi maestri, alti il doppio di questi. - Spiegava; ma era un dettaglio che sarebbe cambiato alla prossima descrizione, e Sousuke non vi badava. - E navigherò per conto di Re e Regine fino alla fine del mondo! -</i>
  <br/>
  <i>E Sousuke sorrideva, e i sogni di Rin erano scivolati dentro i suoi. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La storia ha elementi di violenza descritti in maniera molto grafica e senza censure, e determinati passaggi potrebbero non essere adatti ai più sensibili a concetti come gore o violenza sessuale. Ci tengo a specificare che ho cercato di essere più dettagliata possibile nella stesura non per esaltare certi atti, ma perchè trapelasse l'orrore che dovrebbero provocare; se questo genere di storia non fa per voi, vi prego di non proseguire. Per coloro che vorranno continuare, vi auguro buona lettura e ci vediamo a fine capitolo.

 

 

 

Era cresciuto con l'odore salmastro del mare a inebriare i suoi sensi.

Ricordava chiaramente la prima volta in cui aveva sfiorato l'acqua, il modo in cui si era ritratto indietro ed era caduto sulla sabbia quando l'onda era venuta a reclamare la terra umida del bagnasciuga. Sua madre aveva riso, e anche suo padre era sembrato divertito; aveva preso la sua mano con gentilezza e l'aveva guidato nuovamente verso il mare, e questa volta Sousuke era rimasto in piedi anche all'arrivo delle onde, e aveva lasciato che la spuma circondasse le sue gambe e le catturasse in un abbraccio gentile.

Sì, amava l'oceano; per una famiglia come la sua era sinonimo di vita, di sostegno. Per cui non aveva avuto paura quando, dieci anni dopo quel primo contatto, suo padre aveva poggiato le mani rese callose da anni e anni di pesca sulle sue spalle e gli aveva proposto quel cambiamento. Aveva accettato con l'umiltà che lo contrassegnava quel nuovo risvolto nella sua vita, conscio che era tutto ciò che la cittadina in cui abitava si aspettava dal figlio di una delle famiglie di mercanti più ricche della baia – e nel suo cuore era stato felice, ma non l'aveva dato a vedere più di quanto fosse necessario.

Posò le mani sul legno umido del bordo di sottovento, a poppa dell'imbarcazione, e fissò il largo nella direzione da cui andavano allontanandosi col cuore pesante nel petto. Casa sua era un punto lontano, una storia che si era lasciato alle spalle. Il solo pensiero lo spaventava, ma voltarsi e osservare l'oceano sconfinato che lo attendeva lo terrorizzava molto di più. Strinse la sacca contenente i suoi averi sulle spalle, deglutendo piano.

Con la coda dell'occhio vide un uomo avvicinarsi e imitare la sua posizione, fissando la baia. - È giusto che tu lo sappia ora, ragazzo. Non è una vista al quale ti abituerai, quella della terra che si allontana. - L'uomo allungò una mano ruvida e Sousuke la strinse in silenzio, senza ricambiare il suo sorriso. - Tu sei l'altro nuovo mozzo, giusto? Vieni, il capitano vuole parlare con te. -

_Mozzo._ Sembrava un termine così volgare e degradante, ma Sousuke era ben consapevole che era solo da quel punto che avrebbe potuto iniziare. La nave su cui si era imbarcato era un semplice mercantile, ma sapeva che non appena avesse avuto la possibilità di dimostrare le abilità accumulate in anni di pesca avrebbe acquisito qualche grado, sarebbe stato visto come qualcosa di più che “il ragazzino” a bordo. Gonfiò il petto felice nel seguire l'uomo sul ponte, a zig-zag tra marinai impegnati nel sistemare sartie e cime ed effettuare i vari controlli di cui la nave aveva bisogno.

\- Il capitano... - Iniziò a domandare, trotterellando dietro all'uomo. Lo aveva visto solo una volta, quando suo padre era andato a pagarlo perchè lo prendessero a bordo. - Com'è? -

\- Il Capitano Rivkin? Uno come tanti altri. - Sorrise l'uomo. Stavano scendendo sottocoperta, e Sousuke si osservava intorno come un bambino smarrito, analizzando tutto ciò che lo circondava. La voce del mare e il canto dei gabbiani si spensero quasi del tutto quando il boccaporto si chiuse alle loro spalle, ma in compenso ora sentiva molto di più le onde sbattere contro il legno della barca, e ondeggiò pericolosamente nello scendere l'ultimo scalino. Da lì in poi non aveva più bisogno di indicazioni: vedeva chiaramente quale fosse la cabina del capitano, in quella confusa cittadella in miniatura che era il ponte sottocoperta della nave. Fece un cenno al marinaio e si incamminò da solo verso la cabina, sospirando una sola volta prima di spingere la porta ed entrare.

La stanza era molto più piccola di quanto avrebbe pensato; c'era il giusto spazio per un tavolo su cui erano sparsi vari documenti e strumenti di navigazione, e un armadietto. Dalla parte del tavolo più vicina all'oblò stava l'uomo che era venuto a contrattare con suo padre, alto e magro, con capelli neri unticci e un sorriso sghembo: il Capitano Rivkin.

Dalla parte da cui era entrato Sousuke, poggiato a una parete con una mela tra le mani, c'era un ragazzo coi capelli ramati. Sousuke lo fissò mentre si richiudeva la porta alle spalle, quasi senza sentire il saluto di Rivkin e il suo invito ad avvicinarsi. I lineamenti del volto erano sottili, quasi femminei; e aveva occhi vispi, di una sfumatura di castano quasi rossa quanto i suoi capelli. Si era imbarcato dalla sua stessa città? Non l'aveva mai visto, né sapeva chi fosse.

\- Sousuke e Rin. - Il capitano si accomodò sulla sedia dalla sua parte, lasciandoli a fissarsi da una parte all'altra della stanza. Era ostilità quella che Sousuke avvertiva nel suo modo di fare? Stava poggiato alla parete come se quella su cui si trovava fosse la sua nave. - La _Pryce_ aveva proprio bisogno di due braccia giovani che se ne prendessero cura. Quanti anni avete? -

\- Tredici. - Mormorò l'altro ragazzo, battendo Sousuke sul tempo. Si rigirò la mela tra le mani e sorrise nella sua direzione, come se anticipare la sua risposta gli avesse regalato una qualche personale soddisfazione.

\- Tredici anche io. - Borbottò Sousuke, evitando lo sguardo divertito di Rin.

Rivkin rise, grattandosi il mento e indicando Sousuke. - Tu non sembri un tredicenne. Guarda che fisico! -

\- Sono un pescatore. - Si sentì in dovere di specificare. Nessuno dei suoi fratelli aveva avuto la sua stazza a tredici anni, ma non c'era nessun bisogno di informare Rivkin a proposito.

Lo indicò nuovamente. - Tu a occuparti delle pulizie del ponte di coperta e tu. - Indicò Rin. - In cucina. Sousuke, lo raggiungerai in cucina quando avrai finito sul ponte. -

Entrambi i ragazzi ascoltarono le ultime istruzioni e lasciarono la stanza. Un silenzio carico di tensione calò tra loro non appena si furono richiusi la porta alle spalle, interrotto solo dalle voci lontane dei marinai al lavoro sul ponte. Sousuke seguì Rin verso la cuccetta che il Capitano aveva indicato loro, il luogo in cui avrebbero abitato e dormito per i mesi a venire; ma a metà strada Rin si voltò di colpo, bloccandogli la strada, e gli andò incontro.

Sousuke strinse il pugno che non reggeva la propria sacca da viaggio pronto a ripararsi da qualunque idea malsana fosse saltata in testa al ragazzino, ma la rilassò quasi immediatamente nel vedere cosa stava facendo. Rin gli aveva sporto la mano, con un sorriso sincero – per quanto malizioso – a stirargli le labbra.

\- Io ti conosco! - Esclamò. - Tua mamma veniva a portare da mangiare alla mia famiglia quando ero ancora piccolo. -

Lo vide, come l'avesse davanti agli occhi in quello stesso istante; sua madre che caricava il carro di pesce che nessuno avrebbe comprato e chiamava un paio dei suoi fratelli per farsi aiutare ad arrivare fino ai quartieri poveri. Improvvisamente si rese conto dei piedi nudi di Rin, della camicia sporca e ricucita varie volte, dei pantaloni rotti; l'unica cosa che avesse un apparente valore in lui era un anello che portava legato ad un laccio al collo. Si vergognò profondamente dei suoi vestiti ben stirati, dell'aria da damerino che dovevano dargli. Tese la mano e strinse con forza quella di Rin, alzando lo sguardo per fissarlo in volto.

\- Sono solo Sousuke. - Mormorò. Rin scosse le loro mani unite con vigore e la abbandonò senza quasi dare il tempo a quel moto di fermarsi.

E poi iniziò a parlare; e Sousuke fu felice di ascoltarlo, felice di non essere solo nel mare sconfinato ed estraneo.

 

 

*

 

 

Rin aveva molte cose da raccontare, e molta poca vergogna di parlare.

Parlava continuamente, senza badare che Sousuke stesse ad ascoltarlo o meno; ma Sousuke lo ascoltava quasi sempre, e dopo un po' la sua voce smise di essere un fastidio e iniziò a sembrare una piacevole compagnia.

Apprese che sì, la famiglia di Rin viveva nel quartiere povero della sua città – ed ecco spiegato perchè non si erano quasi mai intravisti. Rin aveva vissuto tutta la vita con sua madre e sua sorella più piccola, nata quando lui aveva appena un anno.

\- E tuo padre? - Chiese, curioso. Lo sguardo di Rin si fece cupo per un solo istante.

\- È andato per mare. - Ammise. Sousuke l'aveva sospettato. - Ma un giorno lo ritroverò. -

Sousuke sbruffò. - Il mare è troppo grande perchè tu possa ritrovarlo. -

Quando lo infastidiva a quel modo Rin era solito dargli un calcio leggero, abbastanza forte perchè Sousuke comprendesse che lo aveva fatto innervosire ma mai abbastanza da fargli davvero male; e Sousuke rispondeva con un pugno nel suo fianco, e finivano ad azzuffarsi sul ponte tra le risate di alcuni marinai e i rimproveri di altri, e alla fine dovevano rimanere a rifare il lavoro da capo fino a tarda notte.

Lavorare era stancante, ma mai tedioso. Era bello potersi alzare prima dell'alba per vedere la notte lasciar posto al giorno, ancora più bello se Rin lo raggiungeva a prua e se ne stavano seduti con le gambe pericolosamente oltre il bordo dello scafo, a mangiare tutto ciò che riusciva a rubacchiava dalle cucine. Durante il giorno svolgevano i loro compiti con zelo, e la sera cenavano lontano dalla ciurma, seduti sul letto di uno o dell'altro. A nessuno dei due sembrava importare.

In generale, sembrava Rin avesse ribaltato ogni sua concezione di cos'era importante e cosa non lo era. Era partito con l'idea di diventare un abile marinaio, e niente di più; e in mare, in quel posto che gli esseri umani non sarebbero dovuti nemmeno essere in grado di attraversare, aveva trovato il migliore amico che avesse mai avuto in tredici anni di vita.

Rin era caotico, e iperattivo; parlava in maniera rozza e lo faceva sorridere con racconti di scorribande e corse sui tetti, un universo che ora faceva parte di Sousuke come l'avesse vissuto lui stesso in prima persona. Era bravo a raccontare.

Lui era meno bravo, ma faceva del suo meglio; e in ogni caso i suoi racconti erano molto meno divertenti, poveri degli annedoti interessanti che arricchivano quelli di Rin. Così gli era venuto in mente che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo in modi diversi, per esempio insegnandogli a leggere – inizialmente con le scritte sui sacchi di liuta che contenavano gli ingredienti in cucina, quando erano di turno assieme; e quando la nave aveva iniziato a fare scalo nei vari porti aveva preso l'abitudine di spendere parte dei suoi guadagni in libri, quando capitava di trovarne a basso prezzo. Li nascondevano sotto i loro letti e leggevano alla luce di una candela, svelti a spegnerla se qualcuno si avvicinava. Rin imparava rapidamente, ma perlopiù lasciava fosse Sousuke a leggere per lui; era una di quelle rare occasioni in cui a Sousuke non dispiaceva parlare e raccontare per ore intere.

I libri li avevano portati anche più in là dei loro viaggi: in luoghi esotici che, Rin lo aveva assicurato, un giorno avrebbero visto di persona.

\- Mi stai dicendo che sarò ammesso sulla tua nave, Capitano? - Lo aveva preso in giro una volta. Rin non sembrava aver colto lo scherno, però: era andato avanti a mimare un duello contro un nemico invisibile, preso dal suo gioco infantile.

\- Certo. - Aveva sorriso. - E sarà un onore, quindi preparati. -

Parlava spesso anche di quello: quando Rin sognava, sognava in grande. Non voleva essere un semplice mercante, ma entrare a far parte della Marina e avere una nave tutta sua, e si perdeva in lunghe descrizioni di come sarebbe stata. Poco importava che fosse bloccato su un mercantile.

\- Avrà quattro alberi maestri, alti il doppio di questi. - Spiegava; ma era un dettaglio che sarebbe cambiato alla prossima descrizione, e Sousuke non vi badava. - E navigherò per conto di Re e Regine fino alla fine del mondo! -

E Sousuke sorrideva, e i sogni di Rin erano scivolati dentro i suoi.

Era diventato livido di invidia la volta in cui Sousuke s'era rasato la barba per la prima volta; aveva riso nel vedere la faccia schifata di Sousuke quando avevano provato il loro primo liquore, comprato a basso prezzo in una locanda di nascosto dal resto della ciurma – e aveva riso anche della sua stessa espressione disgustata, nel berlo.

Avevano compiuto quattordici anni quando aveva scoperto il grande segreto di Sousuke; e si era impuntato tanto nel dovervi porre rimedio che quando erano sbarcati avevano passato l'intera giornata in un anfratto nella baia, nascosti alla vista dei curiosi, con Rin che lo sollevava e aiutava a tenersi a galla e gli insegnava a nuotare con la gentilezza di un genitore e la fermezza di un insegnante.

\- Ma scusa. - Aveva chiesto poi, quando s'erano seduti sulla riva. - I tuoi fratelli non sanno nuotare? Perchè tu no? -

Sousuke aveva fatto spallucce. Non gli era mai interessato. Gli amici l'avevano sempre considerato solo fino a quando aveva fatto loro comodo, e raramente durante l'estate aveva avuto qualcuno con cui andare a nuotare.

Con Rin era diverso.

\- Impari in fretta. - Aveva sorriso, e poi gli aveva dato una gomitata nel fianco. - Ma ho paura che se ti lascio andare affoghi, da quanto sei grosso. -

E avevano ripreso a picchiarsi per gioco; e Sousuke si era sentito un bambino, con la sabbia nei capelli e il sorriso sulle labbra.

 

 

*

 

 

E tutta via c'era qualcosa che lo confondeva in Rin.

\- Dove vai? -

Rin alzò lo sguardo. Non c'era più nemmeno l'ombra dell'ostilità che Sousuke vi aveva trovato erroneamente all'inizio, solo un dolore sordo che lo spaventava.

\- Oman mi ha detto che dovevo aiutarlo in cucina stanotte. - Mormorò, finendo di alzarsi dal letto. Sousuke levò la testa dal materasso per fissarlo storto, ma lui non vi badò; finì di indossare la camicia e lo abbandonò sul letto, salutandolo con la mano.

Nove mesi passati assieme, e ancora si comportava in quel modo. Nei primi tempi Sousuke non ci aveva fatto caso, ma ora era evidente che nascondesse qualcosa. Per questo motivo si sentiva confuso, anche spaventato: Rin era onesto in maniera brutale. Che diavolo avrebbe potuto nascondergli?

Sentiva il proprio corpo cedere al sonno, e ricadde sul letto con poca grazia. Quando fosse tornato, gliel'avrebbe domandato: era ciò che si ripeteva ogni volta che gli capitava di vederlo andar via. Ma non lo faceva mai, perchè forse era affar suo, perchè forse la verità avrebbe fatto più paura dell'ignoranza.

Quando riaprì gli occhi Rin era di nuovo nel suo letto. Russava e gli dava la schiena.

Non ne parlarono il giorno dopo, e la sera dopo Rin non abbandonò il suo letto; lessero delle avventure di un indigeno, e si addormentarono senza nemmeno nascondere il libro sotto al letto da quanto erano stanchi.

Sousuke era sicuro di aver poggiato per caso il braccio sulla schiena di Rin durante la notte; ed era anche sicuro che lui l'avesse allontanato bruscamente, come spaventato da quel tocco.

La sera dopo Wolski, l'uomo che li aveva portati dal capitano il primo giorno – e che si era poi rivelato essere il secondo ufficiale – gli rivelò che un marinaio si era ammalato. Nulla di preoccupante o contagioso, ma avevano bisogno di qualcuno che rimanesse sul ponte ben oltre l'orario a cui Sousuke era abituato. Lui accettò di buon grado, più che felice di poter contribuire.

Rin non aveva avuto il suo stesso compito; scomparve in cucina e Sousuke rimase sul ponte ad aiutare gli altri marinai, finchè Wolski non ordinò il coprifuoco. Come mozzo gli spettavano anche i compiti che era solito eseguire con Rin la sera, per cui si diresse verso le cucine nonostante l'ora tarda, stanco ma soddisfatto del lavoro svolto. Era già sulla porta quando lo sentì.

Fiati pesanti, mozzati a metà; urla uccise sul nascere. Sousuke sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle sue vene, irrigidirlo sul posto. Solo le dita si mossero piano ad aprire leggermente la porta, affinchè potesse vedere, capire, risolvere...

Vide la cucina, quel luogo di cui conosceva anche il più piccolo dettaglio; e vide Oman, il cuoco che spesso aveva allungato loro un tocco di pane in più, che era stato gentile. E vide Rin, il corpo nudo stretto sotto quello grosso di Oman. Erano suoi, i singulti spezzati; ed erano sue le braccia che si districavano dalla presa ferrea dell'adulto e cercavano una via di fuga, un aiuto, qualcosa. Oman intrappolava le sue braccia con le proprie mani, si chinava a baciarlo e ad insinuarsi in Rin; e Rin rifiutava disgustato, si voltava, apriva la bocca e urlava quando Oman spingeva dentro di lui, e lui subito lo zittiva.

Le gambe di Sousuke tremarono violentemente e lui si scostò dalla porta, orripilato. Doveva vomitare. Doveva entrare e salvarlo immediatamente, come poteva essere reale, come poteva star accadendo proprio a Rin...?

\- Chi c'è là fuori? -

La voce di Oman; il rumore di un coltello che scivolava fuori dal suo cassetto. Sousuke alzò lo sguardo e vide che lo stava rivolgendo alla porta, piuttosto che a Rin; era uscito da lui, l'erezione grossa e pulsante e ancora desiderosa d'attenzioni. Rin era scivolato a terra e fissava il pavimento come se non lo vedesse. Non sentì nemmeno quando Oman gli ordinò di rimanere dov'era.

\- Vado fuori a vedere chi è il figlio di puttana che mi spia mentre sono nella mia cucina. - Ringhiò. Sousuke si scostò dalla porta e premette una mano sulla propria bocca per trattenere un conato di vomito, o un urlo; e sentì le guance bagnate di lacrime. - Quando torno finisci il tuo solito lavoro. -

_Il tuo solito lavoro._

Corse via, nonostante tutto il suo corpo desiderasse rimanere e affrontare Oman. Anche disarmato, anche se Oman lo superava in altezza e forza. Voleva portare via Rin da quella situazione orribile, voleva fuggire il più lontano possibile; raggiunse i loro letti e afferrò un secchio e vi vomitò dentro, incapace di trattenersi, singhiozzando piano e pensando a Rin. Rin, il suo corpo così piccolo e fragile in confronto a quello del cuoco. Perchè non glielo aveva mai detto? Perchè non aveva mai cercato di scappare, di difendersi, _di farsi aiutare?_

Lo attese sveglio. Non avrebbe potuto prendere sonno nemmeno se l'avesse desiderato: ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva ciò che aveva a malapena intravisto nello spiraglio della porta della cucina, e ogni volta sentiva le viscere stritolarsi e minacciare una nuova ondata d'acidità.

Rin tornò dopo un tempo che sembrava interminabile, e sgranò gli occhi nel trovarlo sveglio, la testa tra le ginocchia alzate. - Va tutto bene? - Domandò, con una nota divertita nella voce.

Sousuke sentì di odiarlo.

Si alzò in piedi e fece in tempo a vederlo, spaventato dal rossore dei suoi occhi e dall'espressione vuota e dolorante sul suo volto, prima di costringerlo ad indietreggiare contro il muro. - Perchè? - Domandò solamente, sibilando la domanda tra denti stretti tanto da fargli male.

\- Di...di cosa parli? - Domandò Rin. Balbettava, e non lo guardava negli occhi. Sembrava un'altra persona. Sembrava lo avessero derubato di sé stesso.

\- Parlo del fatto che se ti calassi i pantaloni troverei i lividi che ti ha fatto Oman e chissà chi altro. - Sibilò. Rin sgranò gli occhi e prese a ricambiare il suo sguardo, le lacrime già pronte a cadere sul suo volto. - Da quanto tempo va avanti, Rin? Perchè non me ne hai mai parlato? -

Rin non rispose per molto tempo, intento a fissarlo con le labbra dischiuse; abbastanza a lungo perchè Sousuke si allontanasse e tornasse a sedersi sul letto, passando una mano tra i capelli neri frustrato.

\- Cos'avresti potuto fare? - Mormorò infine. C'era amarezza nella sua voce. - Mi lasceranno a terra se dico di no. Forse mi butteranno in mare. Forse butteranno in mare il mio cadavere. -

Sousuke si voltò. Era stato così ingenuo; credeva lo fossero entrambi, due bambini partiti per un'avventura. Non era mai stato un gioco, per Rin. Aveva solo finto che lo fosse.

La verità nelle sue parole lo colpì con la pesantezza di un macigno. Cosa poteva lui contro una ciurma di uomini adulti? Chi si sarebbe preso la briga di difendere un ragazzino o due dal valore pari a zero? Non lo avevano mai toccato perchè suo padre aveva pagato; perchè faceva il suo dovere. Se avesse portato via Rin dai giochi perversi del cuoco e di chissà chi altro non si sarebbero rivelati altrettanto parsimoniosi.

\- Come fai a sopportarlo? - Domandò. Rin si sedette sul letto opposto al suo.

\- Non lo so. - Rivelò. Stava piangendo; Sousuke aveva esaurito le lacrime da un pezzo. Provò l'impulso di abbracciarlo e rassicurarlo, ma quando allungò la mano lo vide ritrarsi e comprese che non avrebbe mai potuto sfiorarlo, non avrebbe mai potuto baciarlo e averlo con sé – non importava quanto lo desiderasse.

Avevano reso ogni suo sorriso qualcosa di distorto e falso. Lo avevano portato via.

\- Devi fare qualcosa. - Sussurrò. - Dobbiamo. - Si corresse subito dopo.

Rin esitò un istante soltanto prima di annuire.

 

 

*

 

 

Era quasi insopportabile, la tranquillità con cui trascorrevano le loro giornate. Nulla era cambiato, eppure la coscienza di ciò che si nascondeva dietro quel quadro perfetto aveva reso la vita di ogni giorno più cupa, orribile. Ora stava più attaccato a Rin di quanto non fosse mai stato, e lo aspettava sveglio le notti in cui si allontanava da lui.

Era come essere bloccati in un incubo.

Fu l'attracco in un porto del Sud America a dar loro speranze. Quando misero piede a terra entrambi avevano addosso quanti risparmi fossero riusciti a mettere da parte in quei mesi, e il cuore stretto dalla paura che quasi faticava a battere.

\- Pronto? - Domandò. Rin era pallido, ma annuì; non prese la sua mano quando Sousuke la allungò, ma rimase al suo fianco mentre si allontanavano dal porto e verso il mercato del paese.

Avevano deciso che servivano loro delle armi; almeno un pugnale, qualcosa che avrebbero saputo usare, con cui difendersi. Ma le armi costavano, e i loro risparmi erano troppo scarsi anche per il più umile dei pugnali.

Un mercante in particolare attirò l'attenzione di entrambi. - L'anello che porti al collo. - Propose, indicandolo. Sousuke non mancò di notare la rapidità con cui Rin si era portato la mano a coprire l'anello. - Quello potresti farci un bel gruzzoletto, a venderlo. -

\- Non è in vendita. - Ribattè secco, voltandosi e andandosene senza dir nulla. Sousuke salutò l'uomo con un cenno e seguì Rin attraverso la folla.

Non gli aveva mai chiesto di chi fosse, o come se lo fosse procurato; era semplicemente parte di lui, e sarebbe stato come chiedergli perchè avesse i capelli rossi o un sorriso così involontariamente perfido. Lo guardò per la prima volta, osservandolo mentre seguiva il ritmo dei passi di Rin: era rovinato, ma sembrava d'oro.

\- Non l'ho rubato. - Sibilò Rin, prima che potesse anche solo avanzare un'ipotesi. - Era di mio padre. È il mio modo per ritrovarlo. -

Annuì, senza insistere. - Lasciamo stare le armi. Allontaniamoci dalla città. -

Avevano le sacche in spalle cariche di provviste, cibarie rubate; si fecero strada tra i vicoli evitando i marinai che viaggiavano con loro con quanta attenzione possibile, fino ad arrivare ai quartieri al limite del paese, là dove le case iniziavano a lasciare spazio alla vegetazione più fitta. Si sarebbero nascosti nella foresta fino a quando la nave non fosse partita il mattino dopo, lasciandoli a terra. Nessuno avrebbe pensato di andare a cercarli lì. Sarebbero stati al sicuro.

\- Non sappiamo quando potremo riprendere il largo. - esclamò Rin a un certo punto, mentre si addentravano tra gli alberi. Sousuke alzò gli occhi al cielo e non lo ascoltò; aveva sentito quelle parole decine e decine di volte negli ultimi giorni.

\- Non mi importa. - Rispose, alzando il piede per evitare delle radici.

\- E se ci imbarcassimo e ci ritrovassero? -

\- Il mare è troppo grande, Rin. -

\- Ma se... -

\- RIN. - Si voltò di scatto e gettò la sacca a terra, bloccandogli la strada. - Non ti lascerò risalire sulla _Pryce_. Se devo essere costretto a legarti per farti rimanere qui... -

Rin lo fissò aggrottando le sopracciglia. - Non voglio tornarci. - Rivelò. Stringeva i pugni lungo i fianchi come per tenersi a qualcosa, incapace di aggrapparsi a Sousuke. - Ho solo paura. Non fingere di non averne anche tu. -

Era vero, ma Sousuke strinse i denti e gli diede le spalle, riprendendo a camminare. Avere paura era naturale – positivo, quasi: li avrebbe resi più cauti, in un altro contesto. Ma non aveva il tempo di avere paura, e se avesse dovuto essere coraggioso anche per Rin lo sarebbe stato. Avrebbe nascosto il battere dei denti e il tremolio delle gambe, e sarebbe andato avanti.

Camminarono per ore, in silenzio; quando si fermarono avevano il fiato corto e il sole stava per tramontare. Il paese era un punto lontano molti chilometri sotto di loro, e li circondava solo una vegetazione ricca di colori che non avevano mai visto.

\- Ci fermiamo qui? - Domandò Rin, ansimando. Sousuke annuì, e cercarono un altro po' uno spiazzo o una radura abbastanza grande perchè potessero riposarsi entrambi prima che il buio della notte calasse su di loro. Mangiarono di malavoglia e in silenzio, guardandosi attorno; e quando fu sera si sistemarono con le schiene poggiate a un tronco caduto, uno di fianco all'altro, le sacche strette al petto.

\- Domani andrà meglio. - Sospirò Rin, prima di sbadigliare. Sousuke annuì e chiuse gli occhi, troppo stanco per rispondere.

Sognò di paesi lontani e illustrazioni che prendevano vita e scivolavano fuori da grandi libri, circondando lui e Rin; sognò di poterlo baciare e abbracciare senza problemi, senza che lui avesse paura – in un futuro lontano, ma raggiungibile. E fu rapito dalla culla di quel sogno da una presa stretta sul suo polso che lo tirava su, in piedi, e lo faceva ricascare a terra.

Aprì gli occhi e per un momento vide solo un cielo infinito trapuntato di stelle sopra di sé; poi la prima torcia entrò nel suo campo visivo, e poi la seconda. E dietro le torce, i volti di Rivkin e del mercante che aveva domandato a Rin di vendergli l'anello.

\- Un suggerimento per quanto riguarda le fughe, ragazzo. - Sorrise Rivkin. Non era un sorriso gentile; non lo era neanche un po'. - Mai lasciare tracce a chi è disposto a vendere informazioni. -

 

 

*

 

 

C'era una sola cella all'interno della _Pryce_ , ed era sempre vuota. A volte capitava che per separare due ubriachi litigiosi il Capitano chiudesse uno di loro nella cella, ma il marinaio veniva liberato non appena passata la sbronza. Era questione di ore.

Lo gettarono dentro la cella non appena furono sottocoperta, sulla nave; e il tempo che non aveva passato incosciente sulle spalle di uno dei marinai venuti a recuperarli, Sousuke l'aveva passato maledicendosi per ciò che aveva fatto e mordendo, graffiando e lottando per la libertà. Non aveva visto Rin per tutto il viaggio. Non aveva idea di dove fosse.

Crollò sul pavimento umido e fu subito in piedi, per aggrapparsi alle sbarre di ferro appena chiuse. - _DOV'È RIN_? - Urlò; i compagni di viaggio, i suoi mentori e amici, lo ignorarono e risero. Non si era mai sentito così piccolo, così impotente; nemmeno dopo aver assistito alla violenza nei confronti di Rin.

Si inginocchiò a terra e prese a fissare la parete di fronte alla sua. Erano salpati. Di sopra, il lavoro procedeva regolare. E se lo avevano lasciato a terra? Solo, in un paese di cui non conosceva nemmeno la lingua? Non sapeva quale prospettiva fosse peggiore: quella, o il pensiero che Rin potesse trovarsi a bordo alla mercè della furia del Capitano.

Strinse le dita sul ferro fino a graffiarsi i palmi delle mani, finchè un rivoletto di sangue non prese a colargli lungo i polsi. Il senso di colpa lo paralizzava, rendeva il dolore un sollievo. Dov'era Rin? Cosa gli stavano facendo? Rin...

Alla fine si allontanò dalle grate e rimase seduto sul pavimento, incapace di piangere o di muoversi, o di parlare. Non fece nulla per un tempo che sembrò infinito, se non addormentarsi dalla troppa stanchezza; riaprì gli occhi e la poca luce degli oblò gli rivelò che era di nuovo notte. Era passato un giorno, e di Rin neanche l'ombra.

Non venne nessuno per altri due giorni a portargli del cibo; solo acqua e un minuscolo tocco di pane, e sempre quando s'addormentava sfinito. E poi così per altri tre giorni.

La sera del sesto giorno la cella si aprì, ma Sousuke riuscì a malapena ad aprire gli occhi per vedere cosa stesse accadendo; quando lo sollevarono per tirarlo in piedi ricadde sul pavimento come una bambola di pezza, e fu solo quando gli gettarono addosso una secchiata d'acqua gelida di mare che si svegliò abbastanza da comprendere.

Lo avevano liberato, e gli ordinarono di cambiarsi; quella sera avrebbe servito per tutta la ciurma. Chiese dove fosse Rin, ma ricevette un cambio solo un ceffone in pieno viso.

Si vestì e si incamminò verso la mensa, barcollando per tutto il tragitto. C'era un caos allucinante nel salone, e tutti bevevano come avessero appena finito di consegnare un carico importante e stessero festeggiando. Sousuke si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e osservò con occhi pesanti la stanza, percorrendola tutta fino ad arrivare a Rivkin, seduto a capotavola. E qui il suo sguardo si fermò, così come la sua capacità di respirare.

Rivkin teneva Rin sulle gambe, come fosse un figlio che non vedeva da molto o una donna, di quelle che vendevano il proprio corpo nei porti. Ma non era questo che lo sconvolgeva: a orripilarlo era il modo in cui Rin era vestito. Indossava un vestito da donna, troppo lungo per lui, e quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il colletto ricadeva sulle sue spalle e lasciava esposto il suo collo, su cui Rivkin si fiondava tra una risata e l'altra ad abbandonare baci e morsi. L'abito era rosa, pieno di pizzi; e un corsetto stringeva il suo torace già troppo piccolo. Sousuke osservò disgustato Oman, il cuoco, e altri uomini della ciurma allungare le mani verso le gambe di Rin e toccarle senza timore, palparlo e stringere i suoi capelli e attirarlo verso le loro bocche fameliche.

Sentiva un dolore e un odio cieco montargli in corpo, infuocarlo; fece un passo nella direzione di Rivkin, ma sentì un pugno fermarsi sul suo petto e fu ricacciato indietro. - Tu servi a tavola, ragazzo. - Lo informò Wolski freddamente. Aveva tra le mani un vassoio e varie pinte di birra, e le gettò tra le sue braccia. - E il Capitano ci tiene a informarti che per ogni alimento che farai cadere, passeremo un'ora in più in compagnia del tuo amico. -

Rin non aveva alzato lo sguardo una sola volta. Fissava un angolo del tavolo, e nulla più; Sousuke iniziò a posare la birra davanti a ogni marinaio con mani tremanti di rabbia, bestemmiando sottovoce quando uno di loro allungò la gamba per farlo inciampare. Un coro di ovazioni si levò nel sentirlo cadere.

Quando giunse a servire Rivkin il Capitano gli intimò di fermarsi; si ritrovò a fissarlo in volto, una bottiglia di vino riservata agli ufficiali tra le mani e il collo della stessa pericolosamente stretto tra le dita fragli. Faticava a comprendere cosa fosse reale e cosa no a causa della fame e della sete; era caduto altre due volte prima di arrivare a capotavola. Rivkin sollevò il mento di Rin e lo costrinse a guardare Sousuke.

\- Questo è quello che succede a chi cerca di fotterci, Sousuke. Fottiamo... _lui_. - Rise, e Oman e Wolski e molti altri con lui. Sousuke affondò i denti nel labbro gonfio e si sporse in avanti per versare il vino nel suo calice, ignorando il vuoto negli occhi di Rin. La mano di Rivkin scivolò sotto la gonna del suo abito da dietro, insinuandosi tra le sue cosce. - Mi piaci con questo vestito. Dovrei comprartene altri. -

\- Nominarlo puttanella di bordo. - Propose Oman. Un altro coro di risate da chi lo aveva sentito.

Sousuke strinse la bottiglia tra le dita.

\- Mi piace come titolo, sì. - Annuì Rivkin. Rin strinse gli occhi all'improvviso, come se all'improvviso un dolore lancinante si fosse impossessato di lui. - Piace anche a Rin, vero? -

Rin scosse la testa, gli occhi fermamente chiusi; il Capitano sollevò il braccio con forza, e Sousuke comprese all'improvviso cosa stava accadendo sotto il pizzo rosa, nascosto alla vista di tutti ma incredibilmente chiaro. Vide Rin aprire la bocca per urlare, e poi stringere i denti.

\- Dì a Sousuke quanto ti piace! - Urlò Rivkin.

Rin aprì gli occhi e li fissò in quelli di Sousuke. Erano pieni di lacrime, pieni di dolore; l'esatto opposto del ragazzo che si era presentato, quasi un anno prima. L'esatto opposto del ragazzo che amava.

\- Sou...suke... - Ansimò Rin. Le lacrime presero a scorrergli lungo le guance. - Non guardare, ti prego... -

Rumore di vetri infranti, e poi un urlo; Sousuke vide se stesso infrangere la bottiglia sul bordo del tavolo e scaraventare ciò che era rimasto tra le sue dita nel volto di Rivkin, un frammento di vetro trapassargli l'occhio.

\- CORRI! - Urlò, superando in potenza anche il grido di dolore di Rivkin. Rin si alzò e cadde a terra, per poi rialzarsi e sollevare la gonna dell'abito con entrambe le mani. Per un qualche miracolo che stava un po' nella loro rapidità e un po' nel troppo vino consumato dall'intera ciurma ci volle qualche istante perchè chiunque si alzasse a cercare di fermare la loro fuga; e per allora erano già sul ponte.

\- DOVE VUOI ANDARE? - Strillò Rin, senza però smettere di correre. - DOVE VUOI SCAPPARE, IN MARE APERTO?! -

Non era solo il fatto che fossero in mare aperto; erano in balia di quella che sarebbe stata presto una tempesta, e stava piovendo tanto forte da impedire loro di veder bene a due metri di distanza. Continuarono comunque a correre verso la poppa della nave, mossi da ciò che iniziava ad inseguirli sotto forma di voci e stridio di spade e pugnali. Sousuke evitò per pura fortuna un coltello lanciato verso il suo volto; si fermò un solo istante per raccoglierlo, per poi proseguire.

La poppa della nave si presentò di fronte ai loro occhi come una condanna a morte. Si fermarono a riprendere fiato e a cercare di pensare a una soluzione, tremando; Rin si aggrappò a lui, anche se solo per un istante.

\- Sousuke... - Mormorò. Sou abbassò lo sguardo per guardarlo. - Buttiamoci. -

Un anno prima avrebbe riso. Un anno prima, Rin sarebbe stata una macchia sullo sfondo della sua vita; mai vicino, mai riconoscibile. Un anno prima avrebbe risposto di no, gli avrebbe dato del pazzo.

Le voci si facevano più vicine. Sousuke annuì. - Buttiamoci. - Ripetè. Si avvicinò a uno dei barili che loro stessi avevano stipato in quel posto, vuoto e sicuro; e quando l'ebbe sollevato, Rin teneva già tra le dita pallide una cima, che annodarono attorno al barile.

\- Insieme. - Mormorò Sousuke. Sollevò il barile e lo gettò in mare senza lasciar andare i due capi della fune, e con la mano libera aiutò Rin a salire sul parapetto.

Il ragazzo coi capelli rossi annuì e strinse la sua mano.

Sousuke aveva l'impressione che fosse l'ultima concessione di un condannato a morte.

Saltarono nel vuoto assieme; per un tempo che sembrò infinitamente lungo non ci fu nulla sopra o sotto di loro, nessun sostegno, niente di niente. La paura assalì Sousuke mentre chiudeva gli occhi e si preparava all'impatto – ma niente avrebbe potuto prepararlo alla sferzata d'acqua gelida che d'un tratto divenne il suo intero mondo, inghiottendolo. Solo una forza di volontà che non sapeva davvero di possedere lo aiutò a mantenere la presa sulla fune, e solo la paura di morire lo aiutò a risalire in superficie annaspando e gemendo.

\- RIN...RIIIIN! - Chiamò, inghiottendo acqua salata. Si trascinò verso il barile e vi si aggrappò. - RIN! -

Una figura riemerse accanto al barile e prese a tossire; Sousuke lo afferrò per un braccio e trascinò verso il barile, dove le braccia bianche di Rin si aggrapparono al legno per issarsi quel tanto che bastava a riprendere aria, e poi attorno alla fune. Si fissarono per un momento carico della felicità di chi è sopravvissuto, prima di voltarsi a guardare la nave.

La _Pryce_ era lontana, e Sousuke sapeva che non avrebbe virato. A nessuno importava di recuperare due cadaveri.

\- Fa freddo. - Si lamentò Rin. - Il vestito è pesante. -

Sousuke tirò su col naso. - Tienilo su o ti verrà ancora più freddo. - Ansimò. Si avvicinò a Rin e gli passò una mano attorno alle spalle, ma lui si allontanò in silenzio.

\- Che facciamo ora? - Domandò. Batteva i denti; le dita scivolavano sulla fune, e già bruciavano. Come l'avesse sentito, dal cielo arrivò uno squarcio di luce che fermò il cuore di entrambi da quanto era stato rapido – e pochi istanti dopo, il rombo di un tuono li raggiunse.

\- Dobbiamo nuotare. - Propose Rin. Aveva gli occhi socchiusi, come fosse sul punto di addormentarsi. - Dobbiamo raggiungere...la terraferma... -

\- Da che parte? -

Rin scosse la testa. - Non lo so. - Sussurrò. Poggiò la testa sul barile, poi vi scivolò contro; e affondò, mentre le dita mollavano la cima.

\- RIN, NO! - Sousuke gridò col poco fiato che gli rimaneva, e si tuffò per recuperarlo per una spalla e riportarlo su. - NON PUOI SVENIRE! Dobbiamo...dobbiamo nuotare... -

Non vi fu risposta. Rin era pallido, emaciato; più debole di quanto fosse Sousuke stesso, che pure si sentiva mancare a intervalli irregolari. Lo sollevò sul barile e slacciò il corsetto con difficoltà, mani e volto gelati dalle onde.

Ma a cosa serviva? A cosa poteva servire aiutare Rin a respirare? Non avevano dove andare. Non sapevano come arrivarci. Sarebbero morti in mare, e nulla più.

\- Mi dispiace. - Sussurrò; piangeva, il corpo scosso da singhiozzi. - Mi dispiace, Rin... -

Si grattò gli occhi e sollevò lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte, illuminato dalla luna. Stava arrivando un'onda; una di quelle onde abbastanza alte da scuotere la _Pryce_. Se fossero stati sulla barca, Rin lo avrebbe trascinato sul ponte per bagnarsi e aggrapparsi all'albero maestro sperando di non finire in mare.

Un gioco da bambini.

\- Mi dispiace. - Ripetè di nuovo. Strinse a sé il corpo di Rin e baciò la sua tempia, chiudendo gli occhi.

L'onda calò su di loro e li seppellì.

 

 

*

 

 

Sousuke aprì gli occhi.

C'era della terra sotto alla sua schiena, e la pioggia batteva sul suo volto. Il suo primo istinto fu di aprire la bocca per sentire alcune di quelle gocce rinfrescare la sua lingua, arida e secca.

Poi arrivò il dolore alla spalla; più forte di qualunque dolore avesse mai provato in tutta la sua vita, acuto e tremendo.

 

E solo dopo aver provato quel dolore si rese conto di essere vivo.

 

 

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover Art by: kumiho5.tumblr.com || La trovate su https://www.facebook.com/Galeottofulomaeto?fref=ts

 

 

Dietro a palpebre pesanti ricordò con estrema chiarezza di risate scomparse dietro ad espressioni stanche, e infanzie rubate.

Ogni volta che riapriva gli occhi e si risvegliava sulla spiaggia non riusciva a fare molto più che girarsi di poco su un fianco e svenire nuovamente, stremato. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato da quando era naufragato quando finalmente riuscì a mettersi seduto e ad allungare il braccio sano in alto per raccogliere nel palmo della mano un po' d'acqua piovana.

Portò la mano alle labbra e leccò via avidamente l'acqua, ingoiandola assieme ai granelli di sabbia; cercò di aggrapparsi a un pensiero qualunque che lo facesse rimanere sveglio. Il dolore. Doveva concentrarsi sul dolore.

Si voltò ad osservare il proprio braccio destro, immobile e senza vita al suo fianco. Non riusciva a muovere la spalla nemmeno provandoci, e ogni volta che spostava il peso era come se l'osso spingesse nella direzione sbagliata, verso l'esterno. Serrò gli occhi e lasciò andare un urlo liberatorio nel premere di sforzo nella direzione opposta, per far rientrare l'osso al suo posto – non gli riuscì al primo tentativo, o al secondo; urlò abbastanza a lungo che pure la voce gli venne meno, e quando l'osso rientrò al suo posto con uno schiocco Sousuke stava emettendo solo gemiti convulsi.

Svenne di nuovo a causa del dolore; ma quando si risvegliò non era nulla, se confrontato con ciò che aveva provato poco prima. Si alzò su gambe tremanti e per la prima volta cercò di guardarsi attorno.

Era su una spiaggia, centinaia di metri di terra fine tra mare e foresta avanti e dietro di lui. Il grigio era grigio di pioggia e un vento forte tirava il mare, tanto che le onde raggiungevano le sue gambe come se si trovasse sul bagnasciuga. Si tirò indietro di qualche passo e per poco non inciampò a causa del terreno sconnesso.

La gola gli doleva come mai in vita sua, priva di acqua e reduce del tempo che aveva passato a urlare; ma trovò comunque la forza di pronunciare il nome che sarebbe stato il suo prossimo punto d'appoggio, l'unica cosa che gli serviva per rimanere vivo e cosciente. - Rin. -

Lo ripetè più e più volte attraverso il dolore e la sete, in attesa di una risposta, un segnale, qualunque cosa; ma non arrivò nulla. Sousuke si voltò a destra e a sinistra e poi verso il mare, sentendo il suo stesso cuore affondare nello sconforto. Non era possibile fosse annegato. Lui si era salvato, doveva essersi salvato anche Rin. Doveva solo decidere che direzione prendere.

Non aveva nessun indizio, nessun punto di partenza; e più di tutto aveva bisogno di bere, una sete folle che gli impediva di pensare razionalmente. Si avvicinò al mare e si ritrasse in un improvviso momento di lucidità che gli suggerì che bere l'acqua del mare lo avrebbe solo ucciso più rapidamente; di nuovo, alzò le braccia con le mani a coppa per raccogliervi disperatamente un po' d'acqua piovana e la leccò via famelico, in ripetuti turni. Non era mai abbastanza, non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza.

Crollare sulla sabbia e morire sarebbe stato così semplice, ma rimase in piedi, e al primo acenno di soddisfazione prese a camminare. Destra o sinistra, realizzò, non importava; e non voleva addentrarsi nella foresta, non prima di aver trovato Rin. Perchè l'avrebbe trovato. Doveva assolutamente trovarlo...

Si incamminò verso sinistra, stringendo la spalla ferita. Ogni passo era una fitta di dolore, ma ogni fitta di dolore lo teneva sveglio, gli ricordava perchè fosse lì e cosa stesse facendo. E ogni volta che ricordava cosa stesse facendo, una parte del suo cuore scivolava più in basso e il panico si faceva più crescente, i dubbi più reali: e se non avesse trovato nessuno? E se la spiaggia fosse stata molto più grande di quanto credeva, e la tempesta avesse spinto il corpo di Rin molto più in là? Se si voltava verso l'interno dell'isola vedeva una foresta di alberi tropicali fittissima, e più in là montagne; e se aldilà delle montagne ci fosse stata la civiltà?

\- RIN! - Chiamò di nuovo; non gli riusciva di pensare ad altro. Era comunque meglio che fermarsi a pensare alla sete, al dolore alla spelle, a quanto diavolo fosse fastidiosa la sabbia che gli era entrata ovunque e bruciava nel taglio sul suo labbro, nei graffi su tutto il resto del corpo. Vide degli scogli, in lontananza; lì la spiaggia curvava, e non poteva vedere oltre. Doveva raggiungerli e salirvi sopra per capire cosa ci fosse oltre, e prima del tramonto – non aveva idea di che ora fosse, o di cosa avrebbe fatto quando fosse scesa la notte.

Smise di piovere quando ancora gli scogli erano ben più che lontani, ma quando le nuvole si diradarono il sole dipinse sull'oceano macchie del rosso cupo del tramonto, costringendolo a fermarsi e considerare la sua prossima mossa. Si sentiva stanco, frustrato e confuso. Non aveva più nemmeno la voglia di continuare, o una qualunque speranza di poter arrivare da qualunque parte. Come per uno spasmo involontario sentì le ginocchia cedergli e atterrò malamente nella sabbia, chiudendo gli occhi un istante prima dell'impatto.

Non aveva più senso andare avanti. Il suo corpo non gli rispondeva più, sopraffatto dal dolore e dalla fatica. Tenne gli occhi chiusi e scivolò in un sonno spossato, incurante dei pericoli. Non gli importava davvero di morire; sperava solo che accadesse nella maniera più indolore possibile.

Non gli riuscì di aprire gli occhi nemmeno nel sentire il proprio corpo essere spostato dalla sua posizione supina e voltato, nemmeno quando acqua fresca e limpida scivolò sulle sue labbra e nella sua gola, riportandolo in vita. Singhiozzò di gioia nel sonno, mormorando ringraziamenti in preda alla febbre.

Solo quando riaprì gli occhi si rese conto che era di nuovo giorno – l'alba: vedeva il sole ergersi poco sopra la linea dell'orizzonte – e che durante la notte qualcuno l'aveva effettivamente fatto bere, molto più di quanto avesse bevuto in tutta la settimana precedente. Si rialzò senza fatica e si guardò intorno freneticamente alla ricerca dell'autore di quel miracolo, più spaventato del giorno prima. Non c'erano barche in vista, la foresta era tranquilla e muta come il giorno prima. Possibile che avesse sognato di camminare fino a una fonte? Eppure le sue labbra non erano più secche come il giorno prima, e lui stesso si sentiva rinvigorito e pronto a camminare per chilometri, con soli i crampi della fame a infastidirlo. Gli scogli che il giorno prima gli erano sembrati irragiungibili erano a poche centinaia di metri, e Sousuke mormorò un semplice ringraziamento al vento prima di prendere a correre verso di essi, piacevolmente confuso.

Si arrampicò a fatica sui massi neri e umidi a causa della spalla malandata, ma una volta giunto abbastanza in alto ebbe una visuale quasi completa del successivo tratto di spiaggia; socchiuse gli occhi e li riparò con la mano dalla luce del sole. Lontano, sulla sabbia, c'era una macchia scura che si muoveva piano. Fu come se all'improvviso avessero risollevato il suo cuore dalle profondità in cui era caduto; portò le mani a coppa davanti alla bocca e urlò il nome di Rin come mai aveva fatto in vita sua, sentendo lacrime calde scivolargli dagli occhi e infrangersi sulle sue guance. Quando la macchia si voltò nella sua direzione e agitò una mano si sentì il ragazzo più felice del mondo intero, e non prestò la minima attenzione al terreno mentre scendeva in corsa, mentre la macchia diventava una figura con lineamenti distinti e poi Rin, accovacciato nella sabbia, un sorriso stanco a stirargli il volto.

Cadde nella sabbia accanto a lui e prese a ridere come un matto. Prese la mano tra le sue e sentì Rin irrigidirsi, ma non allontanarlo. - SEI VIVO! - Urlò. Rin annuì e scoppiò a piangere: aveva la voce rauca e occhiaie pesanti sotto il volto, ma riuscì comunque a sussurrare il suo nome. E all'improvviso fu come se ogni cosa fosse nuovamente al proprio posto.

\- La gamba...rotta. - Riuscì a balbettare. Sousuke lasciò andare la sua mano consentendogli di sdraiarsi e indicare la gamba in questione, la sinistra. - Mi fa male... -

Si prese qualche momento per osservare effettivamente le sue condizioni. Non aveva bevuto, e aveva lividi e graffi molto superiori in numero ai suoi; ma quello, pensò deglutendo, non era a causa del naufragio. Era nudo dalla cintola in su, con solo le mutande di cotone indosso a coprirgli le gambe. Poco lontano da lui stava il resto del vestito che era stato costretto a indossare, distrutto; intorno all'abito e fino al punto in cui Rin si era trascinato la sabbia era occasionalmente puntellata di macchie rosso scuro. E lo erano anche le cosce dei pantaloni.

\- Devo trovarti da bere. - Mormorò. - E qualcosa con cui tenerti ferma la gamba. -

Rin sollevò gli angoli della bocca, sbattendo lentamente gli occhi. - Avevo paura fossi morto. O che...sarei morto prima di... -

Sousuke non potè trattenersi dal poggiare la punta delle dita sul suo volto, carezzandolo piano e risalendo fino alla fronte. Rin era troppo debole per protestare, o forse non gli dava più fastidio. Lasciò che poggiasse il palmo della mano sulle sue tempie.

\- Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. - Lo rassicurò; ma la voce gli si spezzò a metà frase. Aveva avuto così tanta paura di perderlo che poterlo toccare e sentire accanto a sé gli sembrava una benedizione. Non importava che stesse male: si sarebbero ripresi. Avrebbero trovato un modo. Al momento, essere vivi era più che abbastanza.

\- Devo davvero trovare dell'acqua, Rin. - Si alzò in piedi. - Mi senti? Tornerò presto. Il prima possibile. -

Rin lo fissò, le pupille tremanti sotto le palpebre scure. - Me lo prometti? -

Sousuke annuì. - Promesso. -

Aveva paura, forse molta più di quanta ne provasse Rin al momento. Lui almeno era febbricitante, forse nemmeno aveva capito che si trovava davvero lì; Sousuke era pienamente consapevole di non essere nemmeno arrivato da qualche minuto, e il pensiero di lasciarlo di nuovo solo lo angosciava – ma non poteva neanche provare a spostarlo o a caricarselo in spalla senza una stecca alla gamba. Tenne strette le sue dita nelle proprie con gentilezza per un lungo momento, poi lo lasciò andare e si incamminò verso la foresta più rapidamente che potè, voltandosi più volte a controllare di non aver sognato.

All'inizio si limitò a controllare la striscia di foresta più vicina alla spiaggia; c'era qualche cocco sugli alberi, frutti che aveva visto solo nei mercati in America ma che sapeva essere troppo resistenti per essere aperti a mane nude. Se avesse avuto qualcosa con cui spaccarli sarebbero stati perfetti, ma non aveva nulla; e alla fine si vide costretto a inoltrarsi nel fitto degli alberi, lasciandosi alle spalle Rin e la spiaggia col cuore in gola.

Era spaventoso, il modo in cui quel luogo sembrava inghiottire ed annullare ogni rumore. Sousuke sentiva il suo respiro per la prima volta da quando era tornato cosciente, e quel silenzio riportò alla sua mente il ricordo della notte precedente. Chi l'aveva aiutato? Che ci fosse qualcuno che non voleva farsi vedere, sull'isola? Era loro amico?

Tremava e si voltava continuamente, sempre più teso. Camminava da tempo quando sentì un ramo spezzarsi alle sue spalle; si girò rapido, sgranando gli occhi alla ricerca di chi o cosa avesse provocato quel rumore – ma non c'era nessuno. Niente di niente.

Sousuke fece qualche passo di spalle, restio a voltarsi nuovamente. Quando finalmente decise di farlo, ciò che si trovò davanti lo costrinse a fermarsi – lo raggelò sul posto completamente. A pochi metri da lui c'erano degli oggetti che riconobbe con estrema chiarezza: il barile che aveva gettato in mare, la cima che vi aveva legato attorno accuratamente ripiegata per terra e il coltello che gli era stato lanciato contro, e che aveva usato per tagliare quella stessa cima. Aprì la bocca per urlare un urlo che non nacque mai, strozzato dalla troppa paura; e quando si avvicinò al barile per toccarlo e tastarne la consistenza e rendersi conto che era _reale_ stava ancora con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi sgranati, incredulo.

Una paura molto più reale della morte assalì i suoi sensi. Non erano soli, ora lo sapeva. Non aveva camminato fino a una fonte da solo, sonnambulo: qualcuno l'aveva dissetato, qualcuno gli aveva fatto trovare quegli oggetti in quel luogo. Stava solo iniziando a realizzare le implicazioni del caso quando sentì uno stridio – come un fischio, ma più acuto e poco piacevole da sentire – provenire da non molto lontano; e si voltò nella direzione da cui proveniva.

Le sue dita si strinsero attorno al barile, poi si abbassò a prendere il coltello posato a terra. Poteva essere una trappola, oppure no; per quale motivo aiutarlo se poi avrebbe voluto ucciderlo? Mosse un passo nella direzione del fischio, poi un altro, prima di sentirlo di nuovo. Alzò il coltello nella mano sinistra, inesperta e nuova a quella presa – ma non poteva nemmeno sognarsi di usare la mano destra, non con la spalla che ancora pulsava quando la sforzava appena. I suoi passi si fecero più sicuri, la sua stretta più salda; e la terza volta che sentì il fischio, era appena al di fuori dal suo campo visivo, dietro un gruppo di alberi dalle foglie larghe che si diramavano su tutto il tronco. Le spostò cauto e per poco l'arma non gli cadde dalle mani dalla sorpresa.

Il fischio l'aveva guidato a una fonte d'acqua, una cascata che sgorgava da un'insenatura tra due rocce – il fianco della montagna che aveva intravisto dalla spiaggia. Non si era neanche reso conto di essersi spinto tanto dentro la foresta. L'acqua scivolava sulla pietra, fresca e bevibile, fino a dentro a un lago di dimensioni notevoli che poi defluiva in un fiume dalla parte opposta a quella da cui era arrivato. Il suo primo istinto fu quello di gettarsi a terra e tuffare le labbra nell'acqua, trattenendo lacrime di gioia per quella scoperta. Bevve fino a non avere più sete, una sensazione di pienezza e completezza che non aveva mai avuto l'occasione di apprezzare abbastanza; poi si tolse la maglia e la appallottolò, intingendola nell'acqua. Sarebbe bastata a dissetare Rin? Avrebbe fatto avanti e indietro tutto il giorno, se necessario. Non gli importava. Finchè non fosse stato bene. Fino anche a consumarsi, purchè si salvasse.

Ma in quel momento accadde qualcosa. Quando tirò a sé la maglia e l'acqua rimase all'interno del tessuto, inumidendone il fondo, vide qualcosa che attirò l'attenzione sul fondo del lago. Strinse gli occhi per osservare meglio incuriosito e confuso dalla nuova scoperta – e in quell'istante la cosa smise di essere ferma e venne verso di lui, in un guizzo tanto rapido da non dare a Sousuke il tempo necessario a ritrarsi. Sentì un paio di labbra umane posarsi sulle sue, appena al di sotto della superficie dell'acqua; e per un istante sentì un paio di mani sfiorargli il volto e fare pressione, tirarlo dentro il lago. Vide capelli di un colore mai visto, non naturale – e occhi altrettanto ultraterreni, sottili come quelli di un predatore.

L'istante dopo si gettava indietro spaventato, e la creatura guizzava via lontana. Sousuke rimase sui propri gomiti a fissare stralunato il lago calmo, senza nemmeno un pesce ad affacciarsi sul pelo dell'acqua. Tremò violentemente nel rialzarsi in piedi. Era troppo. Non poteva essere accaduto veramente. Il caldo, il caldo lo stava facendo allucinare. Era l'unica spiegazione logica, e aveva bisogno di una spiegazione logica per ciò che era appena successo. Doveva essere stato un pesce di fiume – ma nessun pesce aveva capelli del rosa dell'alba – o un animale esotico che non conosceva – ma nessun animale esotico aveva labbra tanto umane, in grado di combaciarsi con le sue con quella perfezione. Se toccava il labbro inferiore la sentiva ancora, come fosse ancora lì: la sensazione vera e palpabile di essere baciato da qualunque cosa fosse emersa dal fondo del lago.

Si riavvicinò al lago per immergere nuovamente la maglia, che era caduta; e quando si voltò per tornare da Rin aveva la certezza che qualcuno lo stesse guardando, ma non si voltò.

 

 

*

 

 

Rin riprese a vivere nell'istante in cui ebbe bevuto tutto ciò che Sousuke era riuscito a riportare indietro. - Sousuke! - Esclamò, di nuovo con la sua voce. Ripetè il suo nome come lo aveva ripetuto lui, aggrappandosi alla sicurezza di non essere solo.

Tornò al lago per recuperare altra acqua per Rin; la seconda volta aveva paura ad avvicinarsi, ma lo fece comunque, caricandosi la cima e fissandosela attorno alla spalla buona come aveva imparato sulla nave e portandosi dietro il barile per immergerlo nell'acqua finchè potè, senza che pesasse troppo. Il viaggio di ritorno fu più lungo e stancante, ma ce la fece comunque. L'espressione incredula e felice di Rin nel vederlo arrivare alla spiaggia con il barile ripagò tutte le fatiche.

\- Come c'è arrivato qui tutto intero? - Domandò. Sousuke non seppe come rispondere, e scosse la testa. Non poteva raccontargliquello che aveva visto e allarmarlo più del necessario, non mentre era in quelle condizioni. Questa volta immerse la maglia ripetutamente e lo aiutò a bere finchè anche Rin non si dichiarò soddisfatto; allora si alzò e lo aiutò a spostarsi più indietro, verso la foresta, sistemandolo seduto con la schiena poggiata al barile ancora carico d'acqua.

\- Vado a cercare quel legno per la tua gamba e anche qualcosa con cui accendere un fuoco. - Dichiarò. Rin lo guardò inclinando la testa di un lato, stanco.

\- Riposati. - Mormorò, quasi senza sforzarsi di aprire le labbra. - Dove trovi la forza di fare tutto questo? -

Sbattè le palpebre, preso in contropiede. - Tu sei ferito. - Rispose, come fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. - Se non ci penso io... -

\- Non voglio tu ti stanchi. - Rin sorrise piano, ma strinse gli occhi all'improvviso. Aveva poggiato la schiena contro il barile, e si spostò sull'altro fianco portando una mano a toccare qualcosa sulla schiena. Sousuke si precipitò al suo fianco e fece per toccare la sua schiena, ma Rin lo bloccò col braccio, allontandolo da sé.

\- N...non toccarmi. - Balbettò, ansimando. Aveva lo sguardo allucinato, come se non lo vedesse nemmeno. - Non toccarmi. - Ripetè. - Va a cercare la legna. Ti prego. -

Sou abbassò la testa e annuì, fissando il terreno per qualche istante prima di alzarsi e allontanarsi. Si sentiva un idiota totale – ma che colpa aveva? Voleva solo poter aiutare Rin in ogni maniera possibile. Gli era stato fatto del male in maniere a cui non osava neanche pensare, ma lui non aveva intenzione di fargliene, per cui perchè ritrarsi?

Il limitare della foresta era pieno di rami secchi, asciutti nonostante avesse piovuto da poco. Sousuke ne raccolse quanti poteva e tornò a recuperare l'abito sulla spiaggia, stringendolo tra i pugni e sfogando l'odio represso per Rivkin e la sua ciurma in quel tessuto maledetto. Rin dormiva quando tornò al punto in cui l'aveva lasciato; ma non provò nemmeno a vedere cosa avesse innescato in lui quella reazione.

Stava tramontando; svegliò Rin chiamandolo soltanto, senza mai scuoterlo. - Devo provare a fasciarti la gamba. - Gli spiegò, mostrando l'abito e i rami più larghi che aveva trovato. - Posso farlo o mi urlerai di nuovo addosso? -

Rin lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma annuì. Si mise immediatamente al lavoro con il coltello che aveva tenuto legato al fianco, prendendo il ramo più solido che aveva e ripulendolo dalle imperfezioni, allisciandolo senza assottigliarlo troppo. Sempre col coltello strappò fascine dal tessuto dell'abito; aiutò Rin a sdraiare la gamba senza premere troppo forte sulla pelle scorticata, appoggiò il legno dietro il polpaccio e lo legò con la stoffa in tre punti diversi, assicurandolo con i nodi migliori che ricordava. - Come va? - Domandò, a lavoro finito. Rin mosse la gamba lentamente, mugugnando a ogni movimento.

\- Mi sento inutile. - Rivelò. Sousuke alzò le spalle e prese a radunare la legna rimasta, avvicinandola e prendendo a sfregare i più solidi tra di loro con un bastone più sottile. Vide Rin scuotere la testa.

\- Che c'è ora? -

\- Se mi aiuti ad avvicinarmi posso farlo io. Tu non sei mai stato bravo. -

Sousuke sbruffò, ma gli si avvicinò comunque per aiutarlo a spostarsi vicino al fuoco, evitando di guardare il suo corpo nudo o di premere troppo sulle sue braccia mentre lo teneva sollevato. Rin riprese i suoi tentativi con gesti più sicuri ed esperti, mentre il buio iniziava a circondarli rapidi.

\- Cosa faremo? - Domandò, a un certo punto. Sousuke si era seduto di fianco alle fascine, dall'altra parte rispetto a Rin. Si voltò a guardare le prime scintille guizzare nel legno.

\- Non lo so. - Ammise. Rin rimase in silenzio per un po'.

\- Non ho visto nessuna nave passare. -

\- Sei sveglio da mezza giornata. Eravamo su una rotta commerciale, la tempesta non può averci spinto tanto lontano. -

Rin spezzò il ramo tra le proprie dita e lo gettò via nervoso, raccogliendone subito un altro. - E se non dovesse passare? -

Sousuke serrò le labbra. - Passerà. - Mormorò a denti stretti. Rin non parlò più, concentrandosi sul suo compito. Lo sentiva sfregare, soffiare sul fuocherello, renderlo vivo. Quando si voltò di nuovo verso di lui a separarli c'era il fuoco, per quanto debole.

\- Mi dispiace. -

Rin alzò lo sguardo, ma non sembrò comprendere. Aveva un'espressione seria in volto, tuttavia, che indusse Sousuke a continuare.

\- È colpa mia se ti hanno fatto... - La voce gli morì in gola. - Non saremmo mai dovuti scappare dalla Pryce. -

Rin non fece spallucce, non lasciò morire la questione. Riprese ad alimentare il fuoco con la stessa espressione apatica con cui gli aveva confessato che se non si fosse prestato alle perversioni di Rivkin sarebbe stato ucciso. Sembrava passata un'intera esistenza da quel giorno. Per molto tempo Sousuke credette che sarebbe rimasto in silenzio, senza degnarlo di una risposta – e d'altronde non aveva posto nessuna domanda, aveva semplicemente esposto una realtà. Poi Rin parlò.

\- È colpa loro. - Sibilò. Non lo stava guardando; fissava il centro del fuoco, come fosse la forma fisica del suo odio. - Soltanto colpa loro. -

Non ne parlarono più.

Il fuoco rimase acceso a separarli, e anche quando si addormentarono nessuno dei due si spostò dal posto che aveva occupato, nonostante Sousuke desiderasse solamente avvicinarsi a Rin e abbracciarlo, sentire il calore di un altro essere umano – o meglio, il calore della sua schiena contro la propria come era successo tante volte sulla _Pryce_. Ma non aveva idea di cosa desiderasse Rin, e non lo fece.

 

 

*

 

 

Sull'isola faceva un caldo infernale, e le zanzare li pungevano continuamente; fece fatica a prendere sonno, nonostante la stanchezza. Rin aveva passato la notte lamentando il dolore alla gamba e voltandosi continuamente da una parte all'altra, fin quando Sousuke non si era alzato a aveva recuperato una delle fasce di tessuto dell'abito, l'aveva intinta nell'acqua fresca e poggiata sulla sua fronte. A quel punto si era calmato, e Sousuke gli si era addormentato accanto. All'alba si era svegliato di nuovo, e aveva scoperto che nel sonno Rin aveva allungato una mano verso di lui e aveva stretto il suo braccio, riaddormentandosi così.

La luce illuminò il profilo di Rin e i lividi sul suo volto, e Sousuke prese a fissarli sentendo il senso di colpa crescente ad ogni nuovo segno violaceo. Non era solo lo stato di salute di Rin a preoccuparlo, o la possibilità che venissero salvati; continuava a vedere la figura del giorno prima guizzare sott'acqua a una velocità a cui nessun essere umano sarebbe stato in grado di nuotare, allontanarsi. Era sicuro tornare alla fonte? Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto farlo in ogni caso, a meno che non passasse una nave quel giorno stesso.

Sazio di sonno, vide Rin aprire gli occhi e sbattere le palpebre ripetutamente prima di prendere a ricambiare il suo sguardo. La mano si allontanò piano dal braccio di Sousuke.

\- Avevo davvero paura che quando mi sarei svegliato non ci saresti stato. -

Sousuke si limitò a sorridere in silenzio.

Avevano bisogno di molto di più di un fuocherello debole; avevano bisogno di un rifugio, qualcosa da mangiare. Si sentiva indebolito dai crampi allo stomaco, ma dopo essersi assicurato che Rin stesse bene e aver controllato la fasciatura sulla sua gamba tornò a cercare rami e sassi, accatastandone il più possibile vicino al luogo dove si erano addormentati. Legò i più solidi tra di loro e poi legò il coltello ad un'estremità.

\- Io so pescare meglio di te. - Sbruffò Rin, guardandolo saggiare la resistenza della lancia.

\- Sai anche farti rompere le gambe meglio di me. - Scherzò. Rin si incupì ancora di più, poi l'espressione sul suo volto si illuminò all'improvviso.

\- È un po' che usi la mano sinistra. Che è successo? -

Sousuke si fermò all'improvviso e poggiò la lancia a terra. - Non è successo nulla. - Sentì lo sguardo inquisitore di Rin bruciargli sulla pelle, e sbruffò come lui poco prima. - Me la sono rotta nel naufragio, credo. -

Rin aprì la bocca e raccolse a sé una protesta che non lasciò mai la sua gola; annaspò qualche istante alla ricerca della cosa giusta da dire, per poi trascinarsi sulla sabbia più vicino a lui. - Perchè diavolo non mi hai detto nulla?! -

\- Perchè non era importante! - Ribattè Sousuke, alzandosi lontano dalla sua presa. Gli sembrò di vedere un lampo infastidito negli occhi bruni di Rin, ma subito dopo era scomparso, sostituito da sincera preoccupazione. - L'ho sistemata quando mi sono svegliata. Fa male solo quando la muovo troppo, davvero. La tua gamba è messa molto peggio. -

Rin si tirò indietro, affondando i gomiti nella sabbia. - Avresti comunque dovuto dirmelo. -

\- Non stavi bene. - Rispose Sousuke. Si chinò a recuperare la lancia improvvisata e fece come per dire qualcos'altro, ma finirono solo per fissarsi storto; gli diede le spalle per dirigersi verso gli scogli più vicini.

Rin poteva aver ragione su qualcosa – la spalla gli faceva molto più male di quanto dimostrava, ed era spaventato oltre l'inverosimile dalla presenza misteriosa nel lago – ma su una cosa si sbagliava: non era più bravo di lui a pescare. Forse era il caldo a farlo straparlare, o la sua condizione di infermo. Doveva trovargli qualcosa da fare prima che impazzisse definitivamente, e costruire un rifugio; ma prima di qualunque altra cosa doveva trovare da mangiare.

Si arrampicò a piedi nudi sulle rocce, allontanandosi dalla costa per andare dove le rocce venivano bagnate dal mare più spesso, dov'era più probabile che trovasse dei pesci, nelle insenature tra le pietre o al largo. Da lì aveva una visuale completa dell'orizzonte: non c'era nemmeno una vela nelle vicinanze. Tentò di non pensarci concentrandosi sul mare agitato dal vento fresco del mattino, e in quello stesso istante smise di essere un ragazzino sfortunato su un'isola deserta e assunse una posa esperta, tranquilla e mite.

La prima volta che affondò rapido l'arma in acqua per catturare un pesce lo mancò di poco, a causa della poca abitudine che aveva a lanciare col braccio sinistro. Si passò la lancia nella mano destra mormorando insulti al creato e maledicendo la propria spalla – poteva anche far male, ma aveva molte più probabilità di catturare da mangiare così. L'occasione gli si presentò solo dieci minuti dopo, e questa volta la lama si conficcò nella testa della creatura, che prese a dibattersi in spasmi sempre più deboli. Sousuke la sollevò dall'acqua soddisfatto – era un pesce balestra, sufficientemente grosso, una buona pescata. Lo appoggiò nella camicia che si era portato dietro e lo coprì per evitare che un gabbiano scendesse a portarglielo via, riprendendo l'attesa in silenzio.

Dopo un'ora era riuscito a pescare solamente altri due pesci della stessa razza, entrambi più piccoli del primo; ma era comunque più di quanto avevano avuto fino ad allora. Tornò da Rin di corsa – aveva già dimenticato ogni screzio, ed era solo felice di poterlo vedere illuminarsi all'idea di poter mangiare qualcosa. Slegò il coltello dalla fascina di legna e glielo consegnò in grembo.

\- Te la senti di togliere le lische mentre io costruisco un riparo? - Gli domandò. Rin annuì entusiasta e prese a lavorare immediatamente, asciugando un rivolo di bava nel vedere il bottino di pesca di Sousuke.

Lui si allontanò per valutare cos'avevano che potesse servire loro da rifugio. Ricordava le foglie enormi degli alberi vicini al lago. Sarebbe potuto andare a raccoglierne mentre Rin lavorava.

Glielo propose e Rin annuì, forse troppo concentrato per capire davvero. Si riscosse all'ultimo, però. - C'è un lago? - Domandò, gli occhi illuminati.

\- È da lì che ho preso l'acqua. - Annuì Sousuke.

\- Perchè non peschi lì? -

La sua mente vagò sul ricordo della figura sul fondo del lago. - Il mare è più vicino. - Borbottò, incamminandosi verso la foresta senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni. Per pescare nel lago si sarebbe dovuto immergere nella superficie, e non aveva intenzione di dare a...qualunque cosa ci vivesse dentro l'occasione di trascinarlo sott'acqua come aveva avuto l'impressione volesse fare il giorno prima.

Il viaggio sembrò più breve, ma gli diede l'occasione di osservare meglio l'interno dell'isola. Per arrivare al lago il terreno era leggermente in salita, non abbastanza inclinato da stancarlo davvero; e non c'era quasi traccia di animali, il che poteva essere molto positivo o un pessimo segno. Gli steli degli alberi che lo interessavano erano così spessi da farlo pentire di non essersi portato dietro il coltello, ma ne spezzò abbastanza da ritenersi soddisfatto e li riportò alla spiaggia rapido. Rin lo degnò di un sorriso nel rivederlo, e lo ricambiò debolmente prima di mettersi a lavorare.

Dove il terreno era più solido che sabbioso, appena prima dell'inizio della foresta, prese a piantare i rami più grossi che aveva trovato, sudando sotto il sole ormai alto nel cielo. Quando fù soddisfatto del suo lavoro – i rami non erano troppo distanti, ma avrebbero consentito ad entrambi di dormire senza rimanere schiacciati uno contro l'altro – andò a recuperare l'abito a brandelli da terra e domandò il coltello a Rin.

Lui glielo passò lanciando al vestito un'occhiata disgustata. - Ma il coltello e il barile dove li hai trovati? -

\- Sulla spiaggia. - Mentì lui. Infilò il coltello sotto l'abito e strappò la cucitura del fianco fino a strapparlo completamente: ora somigliava più a un telo che a ciò che era stato. Era perfetto.

Lo infastidiva dover mentire a Rin; principalmente perchè le bugie non erano mai state il suo forte, e lui non era affatto stupido. E in secondo luogo perchè se si fosse trovato in pericolo non avrebbe avuto modo di fargli sapere come aiutarlo – ma lo spaventava molto di più l'idea di un Rin spaventato e insicuro. Lo era già abbastanza senza sapere di una minaccia innaturale nascosta da qualche parte su un'isola all'apparenza deserta.

Gli restituì il coltello e tornò al rifugio improvvisato; non smise di osservarlo mentre legava gli angoli dell'abito ai quattro rami, tendendolo forse un po' troppo. Prese a legare gli steli delle foglie tra di loro, seduto per terra mentre Rin continuava a pulire i pesci tranquillo. Era quanto di più vicino a una stabilità che avevano trovato da quando erano arrivati, ma la cosa iniziava a spaventarlo. Rin lo spaventava, col suo modo di fare troppo sereno; voleva affrontasse ciò che era accaduto, senza tenersi dentro ogni paura – ma non sapeva nemmeno da dove avrebbe potuto iniziare a parlargliene. Aveva indossato la sua camicia, bagnata, con la scusa della febbre e del freddo. Sousuke aveva il vago sospetto fosse per nascondere la sua schiena, ma non aveva protestato, cedendogliela volentieri.

Prese la corda e si fece lanciare il coltello da Rin per tagliarla in vari punti e legare le file di foglie enormi sopra l'abito, come tetto supplementare. Il risultato finale era a dir poco traballante, ma si dichiarò soddisfatto. Si riavvicinò a Rin e gli si inginocchiò al fianco.

\- Ci trasferiamo. - Lo informò. Rin si voltò a guardare il nuovo rifugio e si morse il labbro inferiore.

\- Non so se ci arrivo, fino a lì. -

Sousuke aggrottò le sopracciglia, pensieroso. - Devi lasciare che ti trasporti io. -

Come aveva previsto, Rin si voltò con gli occhi sgranati. - Non se ne parla! - Protestò, spingendolo via. Si puntellò sui gomiti e prese ad alzarsi, le gamba tremanti prossime al cedimento. Cadde dopo appena un passo, lasciando andare un urlo di dolore e stringendosi la gamba. Sousuke gli si avvicinò esitante, passandosi un suo braccio sopra le spalle. Rin non protestò; si voltò a fissarlo con lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione agli angoli degli occhi.

\- Perchè non sono capace di fare nulla? - Domandò, stringendo i denti. - Perchè non... -

Sousuke posò la propria fronte contro quella di Rin, senza troppa forza, zittendolo all'istante. Lo vide vicino come non lo vedeva da troppo, troppo tempo; come aveva sempre bisogno di vederlo. In un attimo ripensò alle giornate trascorse sulla Pryce, a tutto ciò che gli aveva insegnato. - Non dirlo mai più. - Mormorò. - Raggiungiamo quel rifugio e basta. -

Rin si lasciò trasportare in silenzio.

 

 

*

 

 

Dopo una settimana era chiaro che non sarebbe mai passato nessuno.

Erano scivolati in una terrificante routine, ogni giorno uguale all'altro. Sousuke pescava e aveva preso l'abitudine di salire sugli alberi di cocco per provare a raccoglierne qualcuno, munito di coltello e pazienza. C'era riuscito due volte, e bere il latte di quel frutto era stato come banchettare per entrambi.

La gamba di Rin iniziava a guarire, e delle volte Sousuke lo trovava a saltellare qua e là di ritorno dal rifornimento di acqua al lago. Raccoglieva i rami, sistemava il tetto, passava ore a fissare il mare e la linea dell'orizzonte. Non aveva idea di cosa vi vedesse; lui continuava a sperare, anche se ogni giorno sempre di meno. Non c'erano più state strane apparizioni, ma non era sicuro che la cosa fosse di alcun conforto.

Un giorno avevano preso a contarsi le cicatrici e a raccontare le condizioni fisiche l'uno dell'altro. Rin gli aveva detto che la cicatrice sul suo labbro era biancastra e divideva completamente sia labbro inferiore che superiore, di un lato. Rin era pieno di cicatrici sul petto e sulle gambe, ma c'erano anche quelle che Sousuke non vedeva; c'erano sempre nuove macchie di rosso sull'interno coscia dei suoi pantaloni.

Un giorno si attardò al lago e quando tornò Rin non c'era più. Non era al rifugio, non era sulla spiaggia, non era vicino agli scogli. Per poco il barile non gli cadde dalle mani mentre lo abbandonava per correre in lungo e in largo urlando il suo nome; ma non lo trovò finchè non si allontanò dalla zona in cui rimanevano abitualmente e lo vide.

Era in mare, una figura abbronzata dal sole contro il cielo azzurro, le gambe immerse nelle onde che gli arrivavano incontro con regolare lentezza. Per la prima volta da tempo immemore lo vedeva nudo; aveva abbandonato i vestiti e anche la stecca sul bagnasciuga e si chinava a sollevare l'acqua con le mani, lasciandosela scivolare sulla schiena e sulle cosce ferite.

Ed era molto peggio di qualunque cosa avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

La schiena era un tripudio di larghe strisce di carne viva, e dove non era stata incisa era stata frustata fino a diventare di un rosso vivido quanto il sangue. In un punto sembrava che qualcuno avesse provato a girare il coltello sotto la pelle per portarla via, ed era così fino al suo sedere, e sulle gambe. Ma quello che lo impressionò davvero era la scritta poco sopra la vita, quattro lettere marchiate a fuoco troppo a lungo. Poteva quasi sentire le risate di Rivkin e degli altri malati che avevano inflitto a Rin quell'ennesima tortura, poteva vederli mentre sollevavano i marchi che loro stessi avevano riposto più volte durante il tempo passato sulla nave e li imprimevano nella sua schiena per formare la parola “CUNT”, puttana. L'ustione si allargava oltre le lettere, e le cicatrici che si erano formate attorno a quelle incisioni erano scure, in certi tratti anche verdognole a causa di un'infezione. Si sentì mancare all'improvviso, come si era sentito mancare nel vedere Rin sotto il corpo di Oman; e di nuovo si sentì debole, incapace, inadatto e sporco come fosse stato lui a ridurlo in quello stato.

\- PERCHÈ NON ME LO HAI DETTO?! - Urlò. Rin si voltò terrorizzato e si coprì il corpo con le mani, inutilmente. Anche il davanti era coperto di cicatrici nelle sue zone intime, orribili a vedersi. - PERCHÈ NON HAI LASCIATO CHE TI AIUTASSI PRIMA?! -

Sentiva una rabbia immotivata nei suoi confronti – o forse era semplicemente arrivato il momento di parlarne, di chiedergli perchè non stesse facendo nulla per aiutarlo a superare quella situazione. Se anche si fosse avvicinato per confortarlo, sarebbe stato scacciato; se solo avesse provato a rassicurarlo Rin l'avrebbe zittito e allontanato. Non lo sopportava più. Non poteva più stargli lontano e far finta di nulla, ora più che mai.

Ma Rin non cedette; non questa volta. - VATTENE! - Urlò, gesticolando come un matto. - VATTENE VIA! NON TI AVVICINARE! -

Stava gridando come non l'aveva mai sentito gridare prima. Non gli diede retta. Corse verso l'acqua e lo raggiunse, ma Rin indietreggiò e cadde annaspando alla ricerca di un appiglio.

\- IO NON SONO COME LORO, RIN! - Sousuke si fermò mentre lui si sedeva in acqua e iniziava a piangere; e lo seguì a ruota, furioso. - Io non...ti farei mai del male... -

Forse avrebbe compreso.

\- Vattene... -

Il tono di Rin, il suo sangue che infettava l'acqua e le sue parole che lo trafiggevano con la forza di una coltellata al cuore. Sousuke lo fissò con le labbra dischiuse, sconvolto; lo vide asciugarsi le lacrime.

\- Non... Non voglio che mi tocchi. Vattene. Ti prego. -

Una supplica simile, quella di non guardare, tornò alla sua mente. Desiderò avere di nuovo tra le dita un pezzo di vetro sufficientemente grande da scagliare contro sé stesso; l'avrebbe fatto, se fosse servito a sollevare Rin dal peso di tutto quel dolore. L'avrebbe fatto senza pensare alle conseguenze, neanche per un istante.

\- Io ti amo. - Sussurrò. Non trovò il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo per vedere quale reazione le sue parole avessero innescato in Rin; si alzò in piedi e corse di nuovo verso la spiaggia, e poi dentro la foresta, e poi ancora più in là, dove Rin non l'avrebbe mai sentito piangere. Abbastanza lontano da non poterlo mai ferire.

 

 

*

 

 

Quanto tempo era rimasto a fissare il terreno? Abbastanza a lungo da conoscerne le trame, abbastanza a lungo da vederle scomparire avvolte dal buio. Le sue braccia erano intorpidite, le gambe non gli rispondevano più; e aveva pianto fino a che il cuore non aveva minacciato di fermarsi, fino a sentire il petto affaticato dai troppi singulti. Ma non aveva nemmeno considerato di tornare indietro, di riaffrontare Rin e la sua giustificata follia.

Più tempo passava a fissare il buio, più realizzava che era colpa sua. Non avrebbe più fatto del male a Rin: non sarebbe più tornato indietro. La voce dal lago di fronte a lui non parlava la sua lingua, ma era d'accordo; e il ragazzo a torso nudo che lo fissava immobile annuiva piano, gli occhi di un viola in grado di brillare anche alla luce fioca della luna.

\- Cosa sei? - Sousuke sentì la propria voce lontana, debole; come se non gli appartenesse. Com'era la sua vera voce? Probabilmente viscida come quella di Rivkin, inquietante come quella di Oman. Altrimenti perchè Rin avrebbe avuto tanta paura di lui? - Cosa vuoi da me? -

La creatura non rispose, non cambiò espressione, non sbattè nemmeno le palpebre. Lo guardava come in trance, e Sousuke sentiva la sua sanità mentale scivolare via ogni secondo di più, sotto quello sguardo. - PARLAMI! - Urlò, tossendo per lo sforzo improvviso; chiuse gli occhi e strinse la pancia, chinandosi per soffocare il dolore. - Parlami... -

Dita morbide sulla sua guancia; un tocco improvviso, umano. Sousuke riaprì gli occhi e vide che la creatura si era avvicinata, e si era sporta oltre la riva, fuori dall'acqua, per allungare una mano verso il suo volto e toccarlo. Allungò una mano tremante e la posò sulla sua, umida e troppo morbida per essere davvero quella di un umano, ma straordinariamente simile. Le labbra dell'essere si piegarono in un piccolo sorriso, e vide qualcosa di simile a una pinna agitarsi dove avrebbero dovuto esserci le sue gambe. Era bello, anche alla luce della luna; i capelli di un rosa pallido, la pelle di un bianco innaturale, i lineamenti delicati interrotti da tagli nelle guance e nel collo simili alle branchie dei pesci. E i suoi occhi continuavano a splendere, come un incantesimo dal quale sembrava impossibile sciogliersi.

\- Ora morirò, vero? - Domandò. Sapeva di quelle creature, anche se ne aveva sentito parlare solo nelle leggende, nei racconti di ubriachi e nelle favole. Sapeva anche cosa accadeva a chi incontrava una sirena: ma non aveva senso. Lui era stato buono. Lo aveva aiutato fino a quel momento, sempre.

Il ragazzo scosse il capo e lo abbandonò per scivolare di nuovo verso l'acqua. Quando aprì la bocca era sotto il livello dell'acqua, ma Sousuke sentì comunque un suono che non somigliava a nulla di ciò che gli esseri umani potevano emettere. Lo ristorò, lo indusse ad alzarsi in piedi nonostante non si fosse mosso per ore; e prese a camminare lungo il perimetro del lago, fino al fiume in cui sfociava, dove non era mai arrivato. Una nebbia dolce avvolgeva i suoi sensi: non sentiva la stanchezza, non sentiva la paura, non sentiva la tristezza. Proseguì a piedi nudi senza badare se capitava su un ramo che lo feriva, e accanto a lui la sirena continuava il suo canto nuotando al suo fianco.

Quando arrivò sulla spiaggia dall'altra parte dell'isola era mattino inoltrato; si coprì gli occhi con un braccio nell'uscire alla luce del sole, e quando riabbassò lo sguardo sull'insenatura di fronte a lui vide che, ormeggiata a un centinaio di metri dalla baia, c'era una delle navi più grandi che avesse mai visto. Il vessillo sull'albero maestro aveva colori familiari, visti troppe volte perchè non riuscisse a riconoscerli – quelli della Marina Reale.

Si voltò verso il fiume, la creatura che lo fissava curiosa, come se si aspettasse un complimento. - Grazie... - Sussurrò. Fece un passo indietro, all'improvviso più lucido. Doveva farsi vedere, correre indietro e prendere Rin. E trascinarlo lì, a forza se necessario; e salvarlo, dovevano salvarsi entrambi.

Quando si girò vide la creatura guizzare via, e un volto sconosciuto tra gli alberi; un uomo con indosso vestiti da marinaio, un uomo vero, di fronte a lui. - Aiuto! - Strillò, gettandosi in avanti; qualcosa lo colpì alla tempia sinistra, e crollò a terra mentre il mondo diventava nero e vuoto.

 

 

*

 

 

Si sentiva cullare dalle onde, una sensazione tanto cara e presto dimenticata. Quel movimento era stato la sua balia nelle notti insonni, l'unica sicurezza in un luogo che era passato dall'essere casa a incubo. Sull'isola non c'era il mare a cullarlo; non c'era la canzone delle onde ad avvolgerlo.

Quando aprì gli occhi sotto di lui c'era un letto, sopra di lui le assi di legno di un tetto, e accanto a lui un ragazzo dai capelli rosso fuoco dormiva appollaiato su una sedia.

\- RIN! - Urlò, quasi per istinto; ma quando si sollevò e la coperta di lino cadde di lato si rese conto che non era lui. Il ragazzo era più grande di entrambi di qualche anno, e i suoi capelli erano più chiari di quelli di Rin – i suoi lineamenti più rozzi e marcati. Si svegliò al suono della sua voce e prese a fissarlo con occhi dorati, così piccoli e diversi da quelli di Rin.

\- Oh mio Dio, sei sveglio davvero. - Sussurrò; prese a sorridere e balzò in piedi. - Credevo che fossi morto! Lo credevano tutti! -

Sousuke lo guardò confuso, incapace di comprendere le sue parole. Era così _bello_ avere un altro essere umano al fianco, ma non capiva; chi era? Da dove veniva? Perchè stava vigilando sul suo corpo come fosse un ammalato?

\- Mi stai sentendo? - Il ragazzo agitò la mano di fronte al suo volto. - Io mi chiamo Seijuro. Sai dirmi come ti chiami? Come sei finito su quell'isola sperduta? -

Sousuke pensò davvero di rispondere, per un momento; ma ad ogni istante una domanda più importante di ogni risposta si faceva largo nei suoi pensieri. La testa gli doleva come se qualcuno l'avesse colpita. - Dov'è Rin? - Domandò. Una linea comparve tra le sopracciglia del ragazzo al suo fianco, evidentemente perplesso. - Dov'è l'altro che era sull'isola? -

Vide molte emozioni farsi largo sul suo volto; sorpresa, timore, infine sincero rammarico. E stava già scuotendo la testa quando lui rispose. Non voleva sentire quelle parole. Non poteva essere vero. Ovunque fosse, doveva tornare indietro. Doveva tornare da Rin.

\- Non c'era nessuno sull'isola dove ti abbiamo trovato, ragazzo. - Mormorò Seijuro. - Solo tu. -

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero questo capitolo sia all'altezza del primo e che il plot twist finale non mi faccia guadagnare troppe botte xD riconosco che sia da stronzissima – e i prossimi due capitoli, Sousuke!Centred, saranno una tortura per me quanto per voi – ma prendetelo come un antipasto amarissimo al dolce che arriverà poi...? Sto decisamente divagando. Il tempo necessario a fare le valigie e volare il più lontano possibile dalle mazzate.
> 
> Grazie mille ancora a tutti per il feedback inaspettato – considerando che questa è la mia prima long di Free. Grazie davvero.
> 
> Ci vediamo sabato prossimo col capitolo 3!
> 
>  
> 
> -Joice


	3. III

 

 

 

Come si esprime un dolore che non ha inizio né fine? Come si raccolgono le forze necessarie ad andare avanti quando il tuo mondo è appena diventato una prigione, quando il tuo corpo sono le sbarre che ti tengono lontano dalla libertà e i tuoi piedi possono portarti solo fino a un certo punto?

Sousuke fissava l'oceano sconfinato dalla prua della nave, e alle sue spalle il ragazzo di nome Seijuro osservava la sua schiena senza pronunciare parola.

\- Devo tornare sull'isola. - Sussurrò, più al mare che al ragazzo – o a se stesso. Ma l'isola non c'era più: non era nemmeno una macchia scura all'orizzonte. Era rimasto svenuto per quasi un giorno di navigazione.

Seijuro scosse la testa. - Senti, io... mi dispiace. - Si scusò, stringendosi nelle spalle. - Ti abbiamo portato a bordo e siamo partiti senza sapere nulla, ma c'eravamo fermati solamente a causa di un guasto da riparare allo scafo. Non posso far virare la nave. -

Le gambe cedettero a causa della corsa che lo aveva portato alla prua, e Sousuke si afferrò la spalla per istinto, sentendo una fitta gelargli il sangue. La voce di Seijuro gli sembrò distante chilometri, soffocata dallo stridere delle sue ossa malandate. - Ti senti bene? La spalla, non... -

\- Sto bene. - Sibilò, ma la voce si fece strascicata sull'ultima sillaba; e quando tentò di rimettersi in piedi scivolò sul ponte, cadendo dalla parte del braccio ferito. Sentì un male completo e assoluto impossessarsi del uo corpo prima di svenire nuovamente; e quando riaprì gli occhi era di nuovo nel letto della cabina in cui l'avevano portato, Seijuro accanto al letto. Era tornato al punto di partenza.

\- ...non potrà più muovere il braccio. - Sentì dire a qualcuno, in lontananza. Seijuro stava fissando quella persona appena al di fuori del suo limitato campo visivo, ma non gli importava alzarsi per controllare di chi si trattasse. Non gli importava di nulla. - Se non lo tiene completamente fermo, almeno. E assicurati che lo prenda tutto, Mikoshiba. -

Seijuro annuì e si voltò, sobbalzando appena nel vederlo con gli occhi aperti. - Oh, sei sveglio. - Mormorò, con un sorriso di circostanza sulle labbra. Sousuke si sentiva troppo stanco anche per rispondere, e provò solo un accenno di sollievo quando una benda d'acqua fresca si poggiò sulla sua fronte e alcune gocce scivolarono sul suo volto e sulle sue labbra. - Non avevo idea che la tua spalla fosse così conciata male. Me ne sarei dovuto accorgere, è viola... -

\- Devo tornare indietro. - Mormorò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Seijuro non si scompose; non gli rispose nemmeno.

\- Il dottore di bordo mi ha incaricato di starti accanto e parlarti per assicurarmi che rimani cosciente, ma se continuerai a ripetere la stessa cosa mi assicurerò di essere il primo a stordirti. - Minacciò. Sousuke strinse i denti. - Ricominciamo. Come ti chiami? -

\- Sousuke. - Rispose, rapido. Non badò di dire il cognome; non significava più nulla.

Seijuro annuì, e Sousuke girò appena il capo per vedere cosa stava facendo; aveva afferrato un contagocce e l'aveva immerso in un'ampolla contenente un liquido dall'aspetto sinistro. - E cosa ci facevi sull'isola? -

\- Io e il mio compagno siamo caduti dalla nave su cui eravamo e siamo stati spazzati via dalla tempesta. - Rispose, tutto d'un fiato. Si diceva che più rapidamente veniva trattato il dolore, più rapidamente sarebbe guarito; ma a Sousuke non sembrava per niente così. Solo pensare a Rin faceva male, e non era qualcosa che medicinali o vecchi modi di dire potessero guarire. Seijuro posò una mano sul suo mento e lo tenne fermo, mentre infilava il beccuccio del contagocce tra le sue labbra; Sousuke ingoiò senza protestare, per quanto disgustato dal sapore acidulo della sostanza. - Che diavolo mi hai dato? -

\- Un analgesico chiamato morfina. - Rispose, tranquillo. Ripose il contagocce e si sistemò meglio sulla sua sedia. - Ci metterà un po' a fare effetto. Per quanto tempo siete rimasti lì? -

\- Non lo so. - Ammise. Ora appariva tutto confuso, e non aveva idea di quanto fosse stato. Giorni? Settimane? Mesi...no, impossibile. Sentì le lacrime riempirgli gli occhi e scendere lungo i lati del volto, e vide l'espressione sul volto di Seijuro farsi più seria e scura.

\- Ti prego... - Sussurrò, la voce spezzata dal pianto. C'era stato un tempo in cui Sousuke Yamazaki non avrebbe mai implorato qualcuno, ma quel Sousuke era morto da tempo. Allungò la mano sinistra, quella il cui braccio non gli doleva, verso la camicia di Seijuro – ma lui si ritrasse prima che potesse stringerla e pregarlo di nuovo.

\- Parlerò con il capitano, Sousuke. Davvero. - Annuì; sembrava onesto. Fu abbastanza, e ritrasse la mano per asciugare le lacrime.

\- Dove siamo? - Domandò, pur consapevole che avrebbe fatto fatica ad assimilare le informazioni con i pensieri costantemente rivolti a Rin, sull'isola. La sirena doveva averlo raggiunto. Doveva aver trovato un modo per raccontargli cos'era accaduto.

\- Sulla _Origins_ , una nave della Marina Reale. - Il sorriso di Seijuro si fece più largo, spensierato; Sousuke lo invidiò solo un po'. - A un giorno di navigazione da Meyerport. -

Meyerport, Nord America. Sousuke soppresse un nuovo singhiozzo; a soli due giorni di navigazione dalla loro maledetta isola c'era la civiltà. Qualunque cosa Seijuro gli avesse dato iniziava ad appesantirgli i sensi, e quando chiuse le palpebre le lacrime scesero comunque. - S..stai andando all'Accademia? - Domandò.

\- Sto tornando a casa da mio fratello, ma l'intenzione è quella. - Ammise Seijuro. - Sono due anni che faccio gavetta qui sopra. Finalmente posso tornare a casa, non voglio perdere l'occasione... -

Prese a parlare, mentre Sousuke si sentiva sempre più stanco e assonnato. Faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti per più di qualche secondo, ed era come se le membra gli stessero scivolando all'interno del materasso e del soffice cuscino. Sentì la voce di Seijuro lenta, come fosse sott'acqua; lo avvisava che avrebbe fatto male, ma che era per il suo bene. Lo sentì alzarsi e girare intorno al letto, e poco dopo prese a maneggiare con la sua spalla; stavolta l'osso scoccò al suo posto perfettamente, e Sousuke non sentì neanche dolore – solo un vago fastidio, e poi il dolce sonno. Non gli bastava mai.

Riaprì gli occhi ed era l'alba, o forse il tramonto; e Seijuro non c'era, ma c'era la spalla che gli doleva più di prima, ed era avvolta in una fascia che gli stringeva anche il petto. Qualcuno lo aveva vestito di fresco, aveva spazzato via la salsedine dal suo corpo. Seijuro entrò nella stanza mentre osservava le cicatrici rossastre sul suo braccio, tra le mani un piatto e una brocca d'acqua.

\- Tra due ore saremo a Meyerport. - Annunciò, cupo. Sousuke sgranò gli occhi a quella notizia – com'era possibile? Aveva dormito per tutto quel tempo?

\- Non hai parlato al capitano. - Sussurrò, ferito. Seijuro riprese il suo posto accanto al letto e gli allungò un tocco di pane, che Sousuke rifiutò.

\- L'ho fatto, ma non ha acconsentito a virare. Puoi non credermi. - Dichiarò. - Devi mangiare. -

Ma l'angoscia lo attanagliava, era tutto ciò che respirava e lo sfamava. Non era possibile che non gli credessero, che non lo ascoltassero. Non era possibile che lui fosse rimasto bloccato là mentre lui era salvo; era solamente un incubo orribile. Riprese a piangere in silenzio fissando il soffitto, impotente e piccolo e stupido Sousuke che aveva creduto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che si sarebbero salvati assieme o sarebbero rimasti lì per sempre. Persino la morte era un destino preferibile a quel tormento; sarebbero dovuti morire in mare. Se gettarsi di nuovo fosse servito a salvare Rin, l'avrebbe fatto immediatamente.

\- Sousuke? - Sentì Seijuro chiamarlo, e si voltò a fissarlo con gli occhi pieni d'ira e le labbra serrate. I lineamenti maturi del ragazzo più grande si fecero ancora più duri e rabbiosi – la furia di Sousuke non lo tangeva minimamente. Forse era abituato a trattare con ragazzini più fastidiosi; forse era semplicemente il suo carattere. - Credi davvero che il tuo amico ti vorrebbe sapere morto o malato? Devi mangiare, maledizione. -

Afferrò il pane e lo morse senza nemmeno abbassare lo sguardo da quello di Seijuro, arrabbiato; ma fu costretto a fermarsi dopo il secondo morso – il suo corpo rifiutava quantità esagerate di cibo, abituato ai ritmi assunti sull'isola, e già i crampi lo attanagliavano. Il ragazzo più grande lo costrinse a bere tra mille proteste, e rimasero poi in silenzio – Sousuke voltato su un fianco, e Seijuro intento a fissare la luce della lanterna.

\- Il dottore ha detto che non riuscirò mai più a muovere il braccio. - Esclamò Sousuke senza alcun preavviso, rammentando la conversazione.

\- Ci riuscirai, basta che tu tenga la fasciatura che ti ho fatto e non ti sforzi per un po'. - Mormorò Seijuro in risposta. - Lo dice anche il dottore. -

\- Voglio tornare sull'isola. -

\- Non puoi. -

Sousuke chiuse gli occhi, ma ogni volta che lo faceva rivedeva avanti a sé i colori vividi e maledetti della spiaggia, della foresta; il bruno quasi rosso dei capelli di Rin, e il rosso scarlatto delle cicatrici sulla sua schiena.

\- Quando saremo a Meyerport. - Disse Seijuro, senza guardarlo in volto. - Puoi venire a stare da noi, se non hai nessun altro posto dove andare. E immagino che tu non ce l'abbia. -

Ce l'aveva, un posto dove andare. Ovunque fosse Rin.

\- No, non ce l'ho. - Rispose. La luce della lampada ad olio aveva la meglio anche sul buio dietro le sue palpebre chiuse.

 

 

*

 

 

\- FRATELLONE! -

La casa di Seijuro era sopra la locanda che gestivano i suoi genitori; entrarono dal retro, e non fecero neanche in tempo a muovere un passo all'interno del cortile prima che un ragazzo più piccolo di Sousuke corresse loro incontro, gettandosi al collo del fratello per stritolarlo in un abbraccio. Quando si allontanò di un solo passo Sousuke potè notare che i suoi capelli erano della stessa sfumatura rossiccia di quelli del fratello, e che aveva i suoi stessi occhi. I lineamenti del suo volto però erano più morbidi, più infantili; e sembrava non avesse fatto altro che sorridere per tutta la vita. Sorrideva anche in quel momento, e anche quando si voltò verso di lui ad un accenno da parte di Seijuro.

Gli strinse la mano sinistra con entusiasmo, ignorando beatamente l'impassibilità sul volto di Sousuke. - Starai da noi per un po'? Io mi chiamo Momotaro! Piacere di conoscerti! -

\- Piacere mio. - Borbottò; ma lui non diede segno di aver notato il suo tono. Era già scappato dietro al fratello per chiedergli di viaggi e terre lontane, lasciandolo solo con un unico obiettivo in testa.

Aveva accettato l'ospitalità di Seijuro, perchè non poteva sperare di sopravvivere solo – non ancora. Ma doveva trovare un modo per tornare sull'isola, pur avendo solo una vaga idea di quale fosse la rotta. La morfina gli stordiva ancora sensi e pensieri, e la fasciatura al braccio lo innervosiva; seguì i due fratelli dentro la locanda e su per le scale cercando di non pensare a quelle sensazioni, concentrandosi. Un passo alla volta; un obiettivo alla volta.

La stanza in cui lo fecero accomodare era quella di Seijuro; Momotaro, che aveva passato metà del tempo a lanciargli occhiate curiose, fu più che felice alla notizia di dividere la sua camera con il fratello maggiore per poterlo tempestare di domande. Sousuke si mise seduto sul materasso fissando il pavimento; i Mikoshiba non erano ricchi, e non c'era nulla di sfarzoso nella loro casa – ma si sentiva comunque sporco sullo sfondo di quell'abitazione, vestito di stracci e carico di segni sul corpo come un appestato.

\- Perchè sei così gentile con me? - Domandò. Seijuro, fermo sulla porta col fratello, sembrò confuso dalla domanda. Fu il fratello più piccolo ad intervenire per lui.

\- Perchè il fratellone vuole diventare un dottore e quello che i dottori fanno è aiutare le persone in difficoltà! - Esclamò, come fosse un'ovvietà – o una frase che aveva imparato a memoria. Seijuro posò una mano sulla sua testa e sfregò i capelli con forza, facendolo sussultare ed esplodere in una marea di lamentele.

\- Credevo fossi qui per unirti alla Marina. - Constatò. Seijuro scosse la testa, sospirando.

\- Avremo modo di riparlarne. Per ora pensa a riposarti, e fai come fossi a casa tua. I miei vestiti sono nell'armadio lì di fronte...ti chiamerò per la cena. - Indicò un armadio sulla parete opposta a quella del letto. Sousuke annuì pieno di vergogna per tutte quelle gentilezze che non aveva idea di come ricambiare; lo guardò andare via con la mano ancora sulla testa del fratello, e quasi sentì un sorriso affiorare sulle sue labbra al ricordo dei suoi fratelli – ma più di tutti, al ricordo di Rin, con cui quegli scherzi infantili e fraterni erano stati all'ordine del giorno prima dell'incidente.

Si alzò per richiudersi la porta alle spalle e andare a frugare nell'armadio, sollevando dalle grucce la camicia e il pantalone più piccolo che trovò per indossarli. I vestiti sapevano di fresco e pulito, di sapone e cure materne – profumi che conosceva, ma aveva dimenticato. Non aveva niente da sistemare, nessun bagaglio; e non aveva nemmeno nulla da vendere, nulla con cui cominciare a mettere da parte i soldi per ciò che voleva fare. Non possedeva niente, né aveva idea di come fare per raccattare il denaro in fretta.

Sedette sul letto, stringendo i capelli con l'unica mano che gli riuscisse di sollevare. Non aveva idee, non aveva indizi. Non aveva niente di niente, se non la rabbia e la disperazione a cui si aggrappava di più minuto per minuto. Si alzò in piedi e prese a camminare per la stanza, nervoso; quando passò accanto alla finestra vide Seijuro e suo fratello allontanarsi dalla casa, verso il paese.

Fu tentato per un solo istante di aprire la porta e prendere a cercare qualunque oggetto di valore avesse trovato, ma il ricordo della serietà con cui Seijuro s'era preso cura di lui gli impediva di farlo. Poteva tradire la sua promessa, ma non la sua fiducia.

Diede le spalle alla finestra e tenne gli occhi chiusi per un lungo momento prima di prendere una decisione. Non poteva rubare, e non aveva nulla da vendere; ma poteva chiedere, implorare. Qualcuno poteva avere pietà di lui, poteva già essere diretto vicino all'isola.

Aprì la porta e si guardò attorno spaventato dal possibile ritorno dei fratelli prima di sgattaiolare giù per le scale e fuori dall'abitazione, dentro le strade trafficate e rumorose di Meyerport. Non aveva bisogno di ricordare la strada per arrivare al porto: l'odore del mare lo chiamava a sé come fosse una parte di lui. Prese a camminare con il cuore immerso in uno stato di congelata tranquillità – per il momento, solo per quel momento, preoccuparsi non aveva senso. Le case si fecero più basse, le locande più frequenti; i volti dei passanti più duri. Sousuke si trovò in poco tempo sulla banchina da cui era arrivato qualche ora prima, a passeggiare e a guardarsi attorno alla ricerca delle navi in partenza.

Alcuni dei marinai gli diedero retta; altri non lo guardarono nemmeno. Ma nessuno di loro gli offrì un passaggio – ridevano al suo offrirsi per lavorare senza ricompensa, le ferite sulla spalla e sul suo volto fin troppo evidenti anche alla poca luce della sera. Un paio di volte fu gettato nel fango della banchina da uomini ubriachi senza voglia di ascoltarlo; e ogni volta che riceveva un rifiuto stringeva i denti e si rialzava, il cuore più pesante della volta precedente.

Passò al porto una, forse due ore senza ricevere nemmeno la minima speranza di poter trovare un passaggio. Come aveva potuto rifiutarsi così di accettare la realtà? Nessuno l'avrebbe aiutato. Non c'era niente che potesse fare per salvare Rin.

Alzò occhi pesanti verso il mare. Non aveva neanche idea di quale fosse la direzione per tornare da lui; il solo pensiero bastava a strozzargli la gola, a farlo faticare a respirare. E mentre guardava l'oceano e annaspava, scorse una figura familiare tra gli scafi di due navi vicine. Un volto nell'acqua, e capelli rosa.

\- Tu... - Esclamò, sottovoce. Prese a correre nella sua direzione, ma lo vide scivolare sotto la superficie e nuotare sotto lo scafo, per poi comparire dall'altra parte. Lo rincorse ignorando le voci dei passanti fino a un punto in cui la spiaggia diventava troppo sottile perchè qualunque barca potesse attraccarvi, o qualunque uomo dirigersi. Lo guardò issarsi su uno scoglio e per la prima volta lo vide perfettamente, alla luce di una lanterna appesa a una casa non troppo distante: la parte superiore del corpo umana, con muscoli definiti e braccia lunghe e sottili – tra le dita, membrane fragili simili a quelle delle rane. Sul bacino la pelle lasciava spazio a scaglie di pelle di un colorito rosato, più intenso di quello dei suoi capelli, che sfumava sino a diventare più scuro verso il punto in cui avrebbero dovuto esserci i suoi piedi. Le pinne sulla sua schiena e alla fine della coda erano semitrasparenti, simili alle membrane ma lucide, rosee. Non aveva mai visto niente di simile; nemmeno il suo volto era simile a quello di un umano: il taglio degli occhi e delle sue labbra era troppo geometrico, privo d'imperfezioni.

Gli si avvicinò senza alcun timore, in piedi con lui sdraiato su un masso, il volto posato sulle braccia pallide. - Perchè sei qui? - Domandò.

L'essere sorrise e posò una mano gelida sulla sua caviglia scoperta, osservandola come fosse un piatto squisito. Sousuke si fece indietro e si chinò per poterlo avere più vicino al proprio volto, furioso.

\- Dov'è Rin? - Domandò, serio. - Dov'è? -

Sapeva che lui non era in grado di comprenderlo; non nella maniera convenzionale, almeno. Ma quando vide i suoi occhi guizzare d'interesse comprese che l'aveva capito, o almeno aveva capito il nome. Forse l'aveva imparato sentendoglielo ripetere tante volte mentre era sull'isola; non era sicuro di quanto spesso fossero stati realmente soli.

\- Rin. - Ripetè. Lui scosse la testa e chiuse gli occhi, come se quel tono lo infastidisse; Sousuke lo afferrò per un braccio, più gentilmente che potè. - Devi portarmi da Rin. -

Riaprì gli occhi viola e lo fissò; e Sousuke vide lacrime scivolare lungo le sue guance perfette. Inizialmente mosse le labbra senza emettere alcun suono, ma quando riuscì a parlare la sua voce era uno stridio, odioso da ascoltare e del tutto differente dal canto che aveva intonato nel guidarlo verso la nave della Marina. Sousuke lo lasciò andare per coprirsi le orecchie con le mani, nonostante la brevità della sua frase.

\- Rin...non più. - Sibilò, faticando a donare le parole un senso compiuto.

Sousuke sgranò gli occhi, abbassando le mani dalle proprie orecchie. - Cosa stai dicendo? - Sussurrò; ma la sua stessa voce suonò aliena, distorta e lontana. Sapeva benissimo cosa intendesse la sirena.

Forse lo aveva sempre saputo.

\- Cosa è successo a Rin? - Domandò. Lui teneva la testa bassa, piangendo in silenzio e cercando il contatto con lui; sfiorava le sue mani, il suo volto, ogni parte di lui che riuscisse a raggiungere. Ma Sousuke indietreggiava disgustato, il cuore scosso dalla paura. - COSA GLI E' SUCCESSO? -

Non ebbe la sua risposta. La sirena lo fissò per un ultimo istante prima di rigettarsi in acqua, lasciandolo in ginocchio sugli scogli ad osservare lo specchio d'acqua; e quella gli restituì l'immagine di un quattordicenne dal volto scavato, scuro e privo di vita, la bocca spalancata in un urlo che non sapeva nemmeno di star emettendo.

 

 

*

 

 

Il giorno in cui era partito dalla sua casa aveva corso per tutto il porto salutando i suoi fratelli e i suoi genitori, e alcuni dei ragazzi che all'epoca aveva considerato amici. Sapeva sarebbe tornato cambiato, cresciuto e meritevole di rispetto.

Ora camminava su un porto simile, perso e solo; privo d'espressione e di scopo, muoveva un piede dietro l'altro senza neanche più sapere perchè lo faceva. Avrebbe dovuto voltarsi verso il mare e camminare in quella direzione; e continuare a camminare e camminare finchè non ci fosse stata che acqua a circondarlo, in ogni direzione. Acqua alla sua destra, acqua alla sua sinistra; acqua avanti e dietro di lui. Acqua sotto i suoi piedi che non toccavano più, e poi acqua sopra di lui, mentre andava a fondo e non pensava più a nulla.

Non a Rin. Non ai sogni che aveva avuto. Niente di niente; per sempre, e mai più.

Da che parte era l'oceano? A destra, era a destra. Si voltò verso quella direzione, ma nel farlo andò a sbattere contro un uomo che lo spinse via insultandolo; Sousuke lo guardò allontanarsi bestemmiando, tra le braccia una ragazza col seno scoperto. Rimase a fissarli senza nemmeno tentare di alzarsi da terra, mentre un'idea malata si faceva spazio nella sua mente.

Vide il corpo di Rin avanti a sé, il sorriso strappato dal suo volto da mani troppo grandi e troppo violente. Importava fosse morto? Importava che non fosse più? No, non aveva senso. Doveva trovarlo comunque, doveva riportarlo a sé, farlo scappare da quel maledetto pezzo di terra sperduta nell'oceano. E c'era solo un modo per farlo: pagando per un viaggio. Sorrise piano, rimettendosi in piedi.

Se l'aveva fatto Rin, perchè non poteva farlo lui?

Diede le spalle al mare, infilandosi nei vicoli stretti e scuri. Era là che sarebbe dovuto andare per fare ciò che sembrava più giusto fare: era là che i marinai della _Pryce_ avevano sempre trovato compagnia, scacciando lui e Rin con una risata quando li seguivano curiosi. Li scacciavano perchè erano solo bambini, loro, quegli stessi maledetti figli di puttana che si erano fottuti Rin fino a ridurlo al fantasma di sé stesso, a un ammasso di paura e insicurezza...

Non si era neanche reso conto di essersi aggrappato al muro di una casa fino a che il dolore acuto delle nocche graffiate lo riportò al presente. Allora si rese conto di essere giunto dove voleva, dove le donne avevano le risate più acute e frivole, dove gli uomini scomparivano nel buio in compagnia e ne uscivano soli. C'era qualche ragazzo – quindicenni dalla pelle scura, chini sul lastricato, che alzavano gli occhi verso i passanti. Mendicanti, o forse lì con le sue stesse intenzioni.

Ebbe la conferma del suo pensiero nel vedere un uomo sulla cinquantina avvicinarsi a uno dei ragazzi poco distante da lui e fargli cenno di tirarsi in piedi; ma quando già si stava allontanando Sousuke si mise davanti a lui, lo sguardo ancora basso. Gli arrivava al petto; si allungò in punta di piedi e gli circondò il collo con un braccio, posando le labbra sul suo collo.

L'uomo lasciò andare il ragazzo e afferrò Sousuke per le spalle; fece male, ed era solo l'inizio. Si sentì spingere contro il muro, schiacciare contro la parete ruvida e il corpo sudato dell'uomo che spingeva contro di lui come un animale in calore. Lo trascinò fino a un angolo buio e Sousuke ansimò preso dal panico, privo della vista; ma l'uomo sapeva quello che voleva anche troppo bene. Le sue dita si posarono sulla testa di Sousuke premendo per spingerlo in basso, fino a costringerlo sulle ginocchia. E poi qualcosa premette contro la sua guancia, qualcosa di un odore forte e per nulla piacevole. Sousuke represse un conato e sollevò la mano sinistra verso il sesso duro dell'uomo, chiudendo gli occhi solo per ricacciare indietro le lacrime che già si andavano formando agli angoli dei suoi occhi. Un secondo strattone sui suoi capelli gli indicò che usare la mano non sarebbe servito; aprì le labbra e lasciò che lui gli possedesse la bocca, rifugiandosi in un angolo della sua mente in cui non viveva in un incubo.

Non c'era logica in ciò che stava accadendo; era sicuro non ce ne fosse stata neanche per Rin. Dopo un tempo che sembrò interminabile sentì il corpo dell'uomo scosso da tremori sempre più rapidi, e un sapore acido in gola che lo costrinse ad allontanarsi per tossire e sputare. Monete tintinnarono sulla strada su cui era chinato; e si precipitò a prenderle come un ossesso, stringendole in lacrime.

Si alzò in piedi, tornò sulla strada illuminata; e per altre due volte tornò nel vicolo assieme ad altri due uomini di razze diverse, di forme diverse, dall'odore diverso. Ma non ci faceva veramente caso: l'unica cosa che sentiva era il dolore sempre più intenso, l'unica cosa che importava era il tintinnio delle monete sul lastricato.

Quando si levò l'alba vide le sue mani segnate di sangue e sporco, dove aveva stretto e si era aggrappato al muro per non rimanere soffocato tra le spinte; e le labbra gli bruciavano, e il suo corpo era vuoto e inutile, un guscio. Era sporco in mezzo alle gambe, le natiche doloranti dov'erano state afferrate e graffiate brutalmente. Si sdraiò con le monete strette al petto e si addormentò senza nemmeno badare a dove si trovava. Coi soldi in mano, era appena più vicino a Rin.

Si svegliò verso sera a causa di un cane che premeva il naso umido sui suoi capelli; era distrutto fisicamente e moralmente, ma il modo in cui l'animale prese ad abbiare felice e a scodinzolare lo fece sorridere. Vide una donna avvicinarsi e richiamare l'animale, chinarsi a carezzarlo sulla testa. Indossava una gonna strappata sulle ginocchia, e Sousuke distolse lo sguardo a causa della sua intimità visibile da quella posizione.

Stava già iniziando a sentire i morsi della fame quando qualcosa lo colpì piano al braccio, per poi cadere tra le sue gambe piegate. Osservò il pezzo di pane sul tessuto già consunto sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte prima di alzare gli occhi verso l'alto – a pochi metri da lui c'era la donna di poco prima, e sorrideva mestamente. Sousuke annuì nella sua direzione e mormorò un ringraziamento silenzioso e umido di lacrime prima di mettersi a mangiare. Il cane tornò da lui, e Sousuke spezzò un tocco di pane e glielo fece mangiare dalle sue mani, ridendo a causa del solletico; e la donna continuava a fissarli mesta, da lontano.

\- Qui, Randy! - Fischiò lei, dopo qualche tempo. Il cane uggiolò e chinò le orecchie, per poi abbassare il muso sulla gamba di Sousuke. Lui lo carezzò piano, in attesa che quella che aveva intuito essere la padrona si avvicinasse.

Era bella, di una bellezza non volgare che non aveva nulla a che fare con quella dei volti delle altre ragazze che si vendevano lì. Aveva capelli bruni lunghi fino alle spalle e occhi dello stesso colore, vivaci; Sousuke non trovò la forza di guardarla in volto, ma anche fissare il suo seno prominente non era un'opzione piacevole – così si voltò di lato rosso in volto, provocandole una risata fresca. Randy abbaiò nel sentire la sua voce, e le trotterellò a fianco.

\- Se vuoi lavarti, il fiume non è troppo distante. Da quella parte. - Sussurrò lei, senza guardarlo. - E il panettiere qui dietro getta via il pane bruciato ogni sera alla stessa ora, puoi andarlo a prendere. -

Questa volta la guardò dritto negli occhi, e vi trovò una pietà grande e intensa come non aveva mai visto prima in vita sua. - Grazie... - Sussurrò, incapace di dire altro. Lei posò una mano sulla sua testa e strinse le labbra in un sorriso triste, prima di rialzarsi con Randy dietro di lei, allontanarsi in silenzio. Sousuke si alzò in piedi quasi subito a correre nella direzione che lei gli aveva indicato, quella del fiume; dovette attraversare vicoli quasi vuoti prima di raggiungere la boscaglia e poi il fiume, ma spogliarsi – i soldi ben nascosti – e tuffarsi in acqua fu una panacea per il suo corpo martoriato. Si immerse più volte per pochi istanti, felice nel sentirsi circondato da qualcosa di così completo e totale. Per un momento, riuscì a non pensare a nulla.

Ma ogni notte era un incubo, e ogni giorno scorreva grigio e monotono. I soldi si accumulavano, ma non bastavano mai; anche il dolore si accumulava, ma dopo la prima settimana smise di sentirlo. Non riusciva a vendersi ogni notte, e guardava sorgere l'alba con un sospiro di sollievo per ciò che aveva evitato – e il cuore pesante, perchè Rin era sempre più distante, la realtà sempre più opprimente.

Cat veniva a parlargli, di tanto in tanto; era così che si chiamava, glielo aveva rivelato nel passargli una coppa di vino che Sousuke aveva ingoiato come fosse nettare. E c'era sempre Randy con lei, il giovane pastore tedesco sempre pronto a spingerlo e giocare.

\- Vuole più bene a te che a me. - Rise Cat. Aveva una bella risata.

Sousuke si strinse nelle braccia. Raramente parlava o rispondeva alle sue domande, ma lei non sembrava farvi davvero caso. Quella volta fu lui a prendere parola. - Perchè mi aiuti? -

Lei alzò le spalle. - Perchè sei solo un bambino. -

Le dita di Sousuke si strinsero sul terreno. - Lo so. - Mormorò, pieno di rabbia. Quante volte si era sentito così nelle ultime settimane? Così impotente e insignificante? - Non dovrei essere qui. -

Lei gli rivolse quel sorriso stanco che sfoggiava spesso in sua presenza. - No, non dovresti esserci. - Sospirò, passandogli le dita tra i capelli. - Non dovresti proprio essere qui. -

Poi un giorno, mentre pioveva e lui tornava dal retro della bottega del panettiere, sentì una mano afferrarlo per il colletto della camicia e trascinarlo a forza di nuovo dentro il vicolo. Cacciò un urlo e alzò i pugni pronto a difendersi prima di ritrovarsi volto a volto con Seijuro Mikoshiba, infuriato come non l'aveva mai visto. Strinse gli occhi di istinto pronto a ricevere un colpo, ma nulla arrivò; e quando li riaprì vide che non era arrabbiato, ma qualcosa di molto peggio. Sul suo volto c'erano delusione e tristezza, una paura così onesta e vera che Sousuke non fu in grado di muovere un muscolo per tentare di scappare.

\- Perchè te ne sei andato...? - Domandò. Sousuke scosse la testa. - Momotaro era così preoccupato. Non avevamo idea di come iniziare a cercarti... -

Non poteva sopportare tutta quella pietà. Era così diversa da quella che Cat gli dimostrava, eppure così simile; si strattonò via da lui e si allontanò a raccogliere il pane caduto a terra, la schiena in fiamme sotto il suo sguardo.

\- Non posso tornare da voi. - Mormorò, stringendosi nella camicia. Sentì Seijuro sospirare.

\- Perchè non vuoi lasciare che ti aiuti? -

Strinse i denti, sentendo la rabbia repressa salirgli alla gola, acida e pronta ad esplodere. Si voltò e gli andò incontro, stringendo i pugni fino a sentire le unghie affondargli nella carne.

\- NON HO BISOGNO DI AIUTO! - Urlò, in punta di piedi perchè la sua rabbia fosse più vicina e palpabile possibile al ragazzo più grande. - HO BISOGNO DI UNA NAVE! Ho bisogno... -

E di nuovo, debole e stupido, sentì le lacrime miste alla pioggia sul suo volto. Lacrime che aveva barricato dietro al silenzio e all'apparenza che tutto ciò che gli stava accadendo fosse normale, lacrime spaventate. Se le asciugò con violenza sotto lo sguardo pacato di Seijuro, ma non volevano sapere di smettere di tornare alla carica. Era stufo di piangere. Era stufo di stare male.

\- Ho bisogno di vederlo un'ultima volta... -

Seijuro rimase in silenzio; nel vedere la sua mano alzarsi Sousuke richiuse gli occhi per istinto, ma lui si limitò a posarla sulla sua testa, come aveva fatto con suo fratello. Come Cat aveva fatto con lui.

\- Io ho una barca, Sousuke. -

Fu come se si fosse accesa una luce, immensa e bellissima. L'alba di una lunga notte, occhi aperti dopo aver passato troppo tempo a dormire. Prese a fissare Seijuro come fosse una divinità. Aveva smesso di piangere. Aveva smesso persino di respirare, perso nel suo sorriso.

\- È la barca dei miei genitori, ma può resistere a due giorni di navigazione. Possiamo partire, se lo vuoi così tanto. Avremmo potuto parlarne la sera in cui sei arrivato, ma sei scomparso. -

Il pane cadde sul terreno umido mentre Sousuke apriva le braccia ignorando il dolore alla spalla per stringere il torace di Seijuro, poggiando la fronte sul suo petto. - Grazie... - Singhiozzò. - Mi dispiace. _Grazie..._ -

Sentiva solo ora quanto il suo corpo fosse distrutto, quanto lo disgustasse solo muoversi in quella pelle toccata da troppi uomini e segnata da troppi lividi. Ma non era importante. Nulla di ciò che stava lasciandosi alle spalle era importante; vedeva solo quella nuova possibilità, quella luce immensa e priva di imperfezioni. Seguì Seijuro fino alla locanda, poi su per le scale; ricambiò in silenzio il sorriso sollevato di Momotaro nel rivederlo, e quando si immerse nella tinozza d'acqua calda nel bagno della loro casa per la prima volta sentì di far di nuovo parte di qualcosa più grande della sua sola persona; qualcosa di meno egoista, qualcosa che lo completava.

Si addormentò nell'acqua.

 

 

*

 

 

Due mattine dopo camminava al fianco di Seijuro, scostando Momotaro quando si avvicinava troppo e urlava nelle sue orecchie anziché parlare con un tono di voce normale, ma sorridendo di nascosto di fronte a quell'eccitazione così giovane e infantile. Era appena l'alba, ma erano già quasi al porto; aveva insistito per essere lasciato solo per qualche minuto, però, e si separò dai due fratelli per dirigersi verso i vicoli dov'era rimasto paralizzato in quella strana agonia per giorni e giorni.

Molte delle ragazze che si vendevano durante il giorno sparivano dalle strade, forse a casa di qualche cliente, forse nascoste nell'ombra; i ragazzi mendicavano. Cat rimaneva con loro. Non fu difficile ritrovarla: gli bastò seguire i latrati felici di Randy, e in pochi minuti il pastore tedesco gli scodinzolava attorno, leccandogli la mano e abbiando felice mentre Sousuke si chinava a carezzarlo. Cat era seduta con la schiena appoggiata alla parete di una casa abbandonata. Aveva un abito nuovo, un corsetto scuro e una gonna più lunga della precedente, di un rosso cupo che gli ricordò i capelli di Rin. Con quel suo sorriso gentile, con quei vestiti nuovi, sembrava una principessa più che una ragazza di strada.

\- Sei tutto in tiro! - Rise, nel vederlo. - Un vero e proprio signorino. -

Lui non le rispose. Sapeva che nessuna risposta sarebbe bastata ad esprimere il profondo senso di gratitudine che provava, o la vergogna nel vedersi così ben vestito e tirato a lucido di fronte a lei, che continuava a mendicare. L'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu abbassarsi e levarsi la sacca che portava sulla schiena, per aprirla e tirare fuori un pranzo completo – che la signora Mikoshiba aveva preparato dietro sua richiesta – e un sacchettino di tela, pesante di monete. Cat comprese e sgranò gli occhi, mostrando per la prima volta da quando l'aveva conosciuta vera e propria preoccupazione.

\- Non posso, Sousuke... - Alzò le mani avanti a sé, ma Sousuke non ritirò la propria offerta. La lasciò accanto alle sue gambe, mentre lei si mordeva le labbra onestamente indecisa.

\- Non è molto. - Intervenne, nella speranza di porre fine ai suoi dubbi. - Non è quanto tu hai fatto per me. -

Lei esitò ancora un momento, prima di sciogliere piano il nodo del vassoio con il pranzo. C'era dentro tutto ciò che Sousuke aveva deciso di pagare coi soldi guadagnati quella settimana, mentre il resto del denaro era nel secondo sacco di tela. C'erano formaggi, e pane fresco – non bruciato – e una bottiglia di vino, e persino della marmellata. Cat continuò a sorridere anche quando le lacrime presero a scorrerle lungo il volto; anche quando si alzò a posargli un bacio sulla fronte.

\- Sousuke, dal cuore gentile. - Mormorò, il fiato caldo contro la sua pelle. - Sono felice almeno tu ti sia salvato. -

Dopodichè si salutarono; o forse no. Sousuke si allontanò confuso, voltandosi innumerevoli volte a controllare che lei fosse ancora lì, che non fosse semplicemente un sogno. Ma lei c'era ogni volta, la mano alta in aria per salutarlo e Randy che uggiolava nel vederlo andar via. Scomparve solo quando Sousuke svoltò l'angolo per avvicinarsi al porto, nel cuore la sensazione opprimente di non aver fatto abbastanza.

 

 

*

 

 

Furono due giorni molto lunghi e stancanti. La barca dei Mikoshiba era una tartana, dotata di un unico albero maestro; enorme per tre ragazzi, ma incredibilmente piccola per Sousuke, abituato a correre da una parte all'altra di navi molto più grandi e imponenti per rassettare o controllare le cime. Aveva già spiegato le sue motivazioni per voler partire, ma decise di essere onesto con entrambi e raccontare loro la sua storia senza filtri né censure, un po' forse per ripercorrerla egli stesso. L'unico dettaglio di cui non riuscì a parlare, per qualche motivo, fu la sirena; ogni tanto lo vedeva ancora, impegnato a nuotare rapido vicino allo scafo. Scompariva non appena aveva la certezza d'essere stato visto, e non tentò mai di parlargli.

Momotaro rimase in silenzio per la prima volta da quando l'aveva conosciuto durante il suo racconto, assorbendo tutte quelle nuove informazioni con solo una velata paura nello sguardo; Seijuro, dal canto suo, lo interrompeva per porgli domande precise – soprattutto per quanto riguardava lo stato di salute di Rin sull'isola.

\- Come conosci tutte queste cose? - Domandò Sousuke, a un certo punto. - Tutti questi dettagli medici? Non hai detto di voler diventare un soldato della Marina? -

Seijuro alzò le spalle. - Voglio, sì. Ho passato gli ultimi due anni come marinaio su un mercantile come te, ma il medico di bordo mi ha preso in simpatia e mi dava lezioni. -

\- Solo perchè ti ha sentito dire che avresti voluto diventare dottore. - Esclamò Momo. Seijuro gli rivolse un'occhiata obliqua.

\- Era solo un'idea! - Protestò; quando alzava la voce, anche solo per scherzare, faceva paura. Momo però sembrava praticamente immune a ogni timore, e continuò a sorridere. - La Marina ha bisogno di uomini, di questi tempi. Gli unici che si arruolano sono persone senza uno scopo, che non hanno nemmeno intenzione di alzare un braccio per difendere i deboli. Ho visto intere città depredate, a causa di questo. -

Momo sollevò le braccia e le raccolse dietro al capo. - Depredate? -

\- Dai pirati. - Intervenne Sousuke, prima ancora che Seijuro rispondesse. La _Pryce_ non era mai stata attaccata da una nave pirata, ma nei porti capitava loro di sentir parlare di quelle razzie commesse da bande di uomini senza un codice morale, ladri e predoni che non si facevano nessun problema a uccidere o violentare chiunque si ponesse tra loro e ciò che volevano. I soldati pronti ad affrontarli non erano mai abbastanza: su questo Seijuro aveva ragione. Ma valeva la pena rinunciare al proprio sogno per un dovere che nessuno gli stava chiedendo di compiere?

Non sembrava nascondere rimorsi. L'energia sul suo volto era diversa da quello del fratello; Seijuro era solido, compatto e forte. Momotaro era costantemente in movimento, ma Sousuke aveva l'impressione fosse molto più intelligente di quanto voleva sembrare, anche per la sua età. Seijuro non nascondeva nulla, a differenza del fratello minore.

\- Hai detto di saper nuotare, giusto? - Domandò Seijuro, distogliendolo dalle sue riflessioni. - Te lo ha insegnato il tuo amico Rin. -

Annuì, e vide un sorriso spuntare sulle sue labbra.

\- Allora quando l'avrai riportato a casa andremo a notare tutti assieme, prima di separarci. - Virò appena, la presa salda sul timone; e Sousuke lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati. Quella frase gli aveva infuso una speranza più forte e luminosa di qualunque cosa la sirena dai capelli rosa gli avesse detto. Sorrise.

\- Sì, sicuramente. - Annuì. Seijuro ricambiò il suo sorriso.

La mattina dopo avvistarono l'isola. Seijuro aveva un'ottima memoria, e non era finito fuori rotta; Sousuke si aggrappò allo scafo con tutte le forze che aveva, il cuore un tamburo incessante nel petto. Quando furono a soli cinquanta metri dalla spiaggia da cui aveva visto la _Origins_ si tuffò in acqua senza dar retta alle proteste di Seijuro circa le condizioni della sua spalla, e nuotò fino alla riva, riprendendo fiato per pochi istanti prima di iniziare a chiamare il nome di Rin.

Non era su quella spiaggia, ovviamente; era bloccato dall'altra parte.

Era ancora; se lo sentiva, motivato da tutta la fiducia e l'amore che non aveva mai provato in vita sua. Seijuro e Momotaro sbarcarono e Sousuke sfuggì alle grinfie del fratello maggiore chiedendogli di seguirlo dentro la foresta – non riusciva a rimanere fermo, saltando da un piede all'altro anche nel parlare. Il sangue gli ribolliva nelle vene: voleva correre, correre e ritrovarlo e chiedergli scusa.

Assicurò entrambi sul fatto che conosceva la strada verso la spiaggia dall'altra parte dell'isola e iniziarono a camminare attraverso la foresta. Rivedere quel paesaggio faceva male, ma quasi non faceva caso nemmeno ai colori mentre correva, i piedi una volta nudi ora rivestiti di cuoio, accanto ad alberi di cui aveva imparato a conoscere la precisa locazione. Ogni tanto urlava il nome di Rin per il puro piacere di farlo, seguito da Momotaro e Seijuro; quando riprese a sentire il rumore del mare non avvertiva più nemmeno il proprio battito.

L'avrebbe trovato; sarebbe stato lì, seduto e sfinito, ma vivo. Sapeva già cosa avrebbe visto in pochi metri, sulla spiaggia: il loro rifugio, forse un po' abbattuto a causa del maltempo. E Rin, la gamba ormai quasi guarito, forse nell'acqua come l'ultima volta che l'aveva visto. Sarebbe stato come non fosse passato un solo istante.

\- RIN! -

Lo chiamò un'ultima volta, prima che gli alberi lasciassero spazio alla sabbia bianca; prima di tornare sotto il sole cocente, in preda a ricordi quasi sbiaditi.

Nessuno gli rispose. La spiaggia era vuota.

Sousuke si guardò intorno e prese a correre verso gli scogli, chiamandolo di nuovo. Forse era andato a pescare; era sicuramente andato a pescare. Presto gli avrebbe risposto. Passò a fianco al loro rifugio – vuoto, il tetto ricaduto da un lato a causa del cedimento di due dei pali che lo sostenevano – e poi prese ad arrampicarsi sulle rocce, richiamandolo di nuovo.

Com'era possibile non ci fosse? Sembrava tutto così assurdo, così assurdo che non riusciva neanche a realizzare. Vide Seijuro, distante; vide la delusione sul suo volto. Persino la bocca di Momotaro era piegata in una curva triste, come se si fossero già arresi. Come potevano arrendersi così facilmente? Era ovvio che si era semplicemente allontanato. Non poteva semplicemente _non esserci._ Non era così che sarebbe dovuta andare...

\- Rin... - Sussurrò. Il sorriso sulle sue labbra si spense piano, ogni istante più simile a una smorfia di disperazione. Scese dalle rocce come in uno stato catatonico, incapace anche solo di provare tristezza. Era troppo strano; era fuori dal mondo. Vide i due fratelli avvicinarsi al rifugio abbandonato e lo raggiunse, la testa china e gli occhi fissi sulla sabbia bianca.

Seijuro si chinò sotto il tetto di foglie e tela, allungando la mano a prendere qualcosa sotto quel disastro; lo pesò tra le sue dita e poi lo sollevò verso Sousuke, sul volto un'espressione contrita.

\- Lo riconosci? -

Certo che lo riconosceva. Conosceva perfettamente tutte le incisioni su quell'anello; l'oro elaborato in ghirigori sfarzosi, e il laccio con cui Rin lo teneva il collo. Lo prese piano dalle mani di Seijuro e lo osservò. Pesava di tutte le maledizioni che aveva causato loro, sin dall'istante in cui un mercante era cercato di entrarne in possesso. Sembrava passato così tanto tempo, da allora...

Non pronunciò parola, annuendo solamente quando Momotaro propose di cercare sul resto della spiaggia e anche nel resto dell'isola: forse Rin poteva essere scappato all'interno, mormorò. Ci credeva veramente: era questo che lo spaventò. Ci credeva più di lui.

Ma sapeva che Rin non era più sull'isola: la collana con l'anello era la sua testimone e la sua prova schiacciante. Continuò a osservarne la curva sedendosi sulla sabbia, dove si era seduto innumerevoli volte, distante da Rin.

Non riusciva neanche a piangere; non versò una lacrima, neanche alzando gli occhi verso l'oceano. Il metallo pungeva caldo contro i palmi delle sue mani; l'anello che Rin non avrebbe mai lasciato indietro per lui, a meno che non avesse deciso di abbandonarlo per sempre.

\- Rin non è più. - Sussurrò al vento. Dopodichè alzò le dita tremanti a separare il nodo del laccio e sollevò verso la propria gola, riallacciandoselo dietro al collo. Quando ebbe finito l'anello ricadde sul suo petto e Sousuke lo strinse, chiudendo gli occhi nella speranza di sentire Rin.

Ma non c'era più. Non era quel pezzo di metallo, non era nei suoi ricordi. Presto sarebbe diventato un'ombra grigia, e non avrebbe potuto tornare a ricordarlo – perchè non l'avrebbe mai più visto. Si sarebbe sbiadito dietro i suoi occhi, e Sousuke non aveva i colori necessari a ridipingere il suo volto.

Non avrebbe mai più avuto il rosso dei suoi capelli. E non era colpa sua, non era colpa di Rin: la colpa era di Rivkin, di Oman, di tutti coloro che avevano permesso che quello accadesse. Del mondo, che se la prendeva coi deboli; di coloro che non avevano la forza di far sì che fosse altrimenti.

\- Seijuro. - Lo chiamò, piano. Lui, poco distante, si voltò a guardarlo. - La mia spalla guarirà? -

Non chiese il perchè di quella domanda così fuori luogo. Annuì. - Se la tieni a riposo, sì. Non sarà mai più come prima, ma guarirà. -

Sousuke sospirò e inalò l'odore pungente dell'oceano. - Va bene così. - Rispose. - Basterà, per quello che voglio fare. -

O almeno lo sperava.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ormai pubblico da dietro una barricata (TO THE BARRICAAAADE) per paura di eventuali bestemmie/lanci di pomodori/attentati alla mia persona. Posso giustificarmi dicendo che questo è davvero l'ultimo capitolo in cui Sousuke è un rEgazzino e soprattutto l'ultimo in cui ci sono violenze di questo tipo? Lo prendo come un sì.
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo sarà incentrato sulla crescita di Sousuke e il suo passaggio all'età adulta. È un gran bel capitolone, quindi credo che dopo quello ci sarà una piccola pausa per darmi il tempo di portare avanti i capitoli successivi e scrivere per la jeanmarco week di novembre uvu
> 
> Grazie a tutti per il meraviglioso feedback, come sempre! Vi ricordo che su Galeotto Fu l'Omae To (la mia pagina Facebook) trovate spesso aggiornamenti/fanart della fan fiction/scleri su Free in generale, e che accetto di buon grado le richieste d'amicizia per conversare (Solo scusate se la poca linea non mi consente di rispondervi subito TAT manca poco al wifi fortunatamente *festegg)
> 
> Ci sentiamo domenica prossima!
> 
> -Joice


	4. IV - Parte 1

 

 

 

L'Accademia per la Preparazione Militare dei Soldati di Sua Maestà Imperiale – più comunemente conosciuta come Accademia della Marina – era composta da più edifici di un'architettura raffinata, le cui porte erano raffinate con fogli d'oro sugli stipiti.

\- Non riesco a credere che qui ammettano degli straccioni. - Borbottò, fissando le venature dorate. Una mano pesante lo colpì sul collo, da dietro; Sousuke quasi perse l'equilibrio in avanti, voltandosi a fissare storto l'autore di quello scherzo idiota – Seijuro Mikoshiba, che gli restituì lo sguardo senza battere ciglio.

\- Ti ho detto che ultimamente i soldati scarseggiano. - Spiegò. Afferrò il ragazzo che un momento prima era stato al fianco di Sousuke per il colletto della camicia e lo sollevò piano. - Tu hai intenzione di fissare la porta per tutta la giornata? -

\- _LUCCICA_. - Esclamò Momo; Sou sospirò. Forse aveva sbagliato nel ritenerlo più intelligente di quanto fossero i comuni dodicenni; o forse nascondeva la sua intelligenza talmente tanto a fondo da essersi dimenticato di esserlo persino stato. Fatto sta che aveva passato gli ultimi cinque minuti a fissare l'oro sulla porta con la bava alla bocca, come l'avesse decorato Dio in persona.

\- Cammina... - Borbottò Seijuro; la sua voce rimbombò all'interno del salone d'ingresso, adornato da colonne dello stesso bianco delle pareti all'esterno; e le scale erano bianche, e anche le pareti – intermezzate da blasoni, librerie, teche con esposti ogni genere di cimelio. Era uno sfarzo così inutile e così d'effetto che lo imbarazzò quasi. Il soffitto era un arco alto, e la voce di Momo che correva rapido verso le scale eccheggiò tanto forte da far voltare gli altri ragazzi sparsi per il salone. Non riusciva neanche a credere che l'Accademia Reale accettasse dodicenni – e perlopiù senza chiedere un soldo. Dovevano essere _davvero_ disperati.

Erano passati tre mesi da quando era tornato a Meyerport con al collo l'anello di Rin. Tre mesi erano stati più che sufficienti perchè la ferita alla sua spalla guarisse abbastanza da consentirgli di muovere il braccio normalmente, e perchè le cicatrici sul suo corpo diventassero rosate e poi bianche. Momotaro diceva che i due sfregi che spaccavano il labbro superiore e il sopracciglio sinistro gli davano un'aria _fortissima_ (e Sousuke lo ignorava e cacciava dalla sua stanza, chiedendosi quando fosse entrato).

I Mikoshiba erano stati estremamente gentili e ospitali con lui, i figli come i genitori. Non aveva smesso un momento di ringraziarli per ogni piccolo gesto, anche il più insignificante; e aveva cercato di ricambiare l'ospitalità aiutandoli alla locanda o nelle faccende domestiche, assorbendo quanto poteva quell'aria di casa e famiglia che aveva dimenticato – o forse non aveva mai avuto prima in vita sua. Quando erano partiti per l'Accademia Sousuke aveva un piccolo bagaglio di vestiti suoi, stirati e profumati di fresco – e la sensazione di camminare a fianco di due fratelli di sangue.

Non aveva smesso di pensare a Rin; ma lo aveva trasformato in un pensiero nascosto, un ricordo privato e silenzioso – diverso dal caos tumultuoso provato nei giorni precedenti al ritorno sull'isola. Qualcosa gli suggeriva che avrebbe dovuto essere molto triste, che avrebbe dovuto piangere; ma la sua parte razionale aveva avuto la meglio. Piangere non sarebbe servito. Aveva pianto abbastanza per una vita intera.

\- Da che parte per farci assegnare le stanze? - Domandò. Seijuro si guardava attorno come lui, visibilmente nervoso. C'erano ragazzi di ogni tipo ed età: vestiti alla buona come loro o già in divisa, diciassettenni e tredicenni. Non erano moltissimi, però: non quanti ne avrebbero potuti reclutare dieci anni prima, probabilmente.

\- Penso ci chiameranno loro. - Rispose, senza neanche girarsi a guardarlo. Riafferrò Momotaro mentre passava loro a fianco e lo sistemò al suo fianco senza dar retta alle sue proteste, tenendolo fermo.

Sousuke sorrise nel vedere almeno uno di loro privo di preoccupazioni; poteva essere vagamente fastidioso, ma era di conforto. Riprese a guardare il resto del salone e dei presenti con occhio critico, domandandosi quanti di loro fossero lì per spirito di volontà e quanti perchè quella del marinaio sembrava loro una vita comoda.

Accanto alla scala c'era un gruppo di ragazzi con indosso giacche inamidate e piccoli blasoni sulle spalle; il più basso di loro stringeva al petto dei libri, lo sguardo fisso a terra. Era uno di quelli che si trovavano lì solo per la comodità? No, sembrava esserci qualcosa di più. Uno dei suoi compagni poggiò un braccio attorno al suo collo e rise, ma il ragazzo scosse la testa con la stessa espressione ansiosa di prima, e tentò di discostarsi. Uno degli altri ragazzi lo colpì alla pancia; non abbastanza forte da farlo urlare, ma abbastanza da far sì che lasciasse cadere i libri e si chinasse in avanti a causa del dolore.

\- EHI! -

L'urlo uscì dalle sue labbra come per istinto; ma quando eccheggiò nel salone Sousuke si rese conto di non essere stato l'unico ad alzare la voce. Fissò Seijuro per un solo istante prima di iniziare a incamminarsi verso le scale, Momotaro appena dietro di loro.

Uno dei tre ragazzi si separò dal gruppo per andare loro incontro, ritraendosi mano a mano che si avvicinavano. Sousuke aveva quasi quindici anni e sfiorava il metro e settantasette d'altezza; Seijuro, a sedici anni, era alto uno e ottanta. Il ragazzino e i suoi amici non dimostravano più di quattordici anni, e comunque erano tutti nella media; magri, secchi, coi volti pallidi e privi di ogni esperienza – anche per quanto riguardava le risse.

\- Hai...qualche problema? - Domandò quello che si era fatto avanti, balbettando sull'ultima parola. Sousuke lo fissò senza battere ciglio, noncurante; invece di dar retta a lui, si chinò a raccogliere i libri del ragazzo più basso.

\- Sto parlando con te, bestione! - Rise il bullo. Sousuke alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò per un solo istante prima di tornare ad ignorarlo. Con la coda dell'occhio lo vide stringere il pugno e alzarlo nella sua direzione, pronto a calarlo sulla sua guancia; ma Seijuro si mise in mezzo afferrandolo per il colletto della giacca e fermandolo. Squittì appena, mentre Sousuke si rialzava a porgere i libri al ragazzo più basso – la cui espressione era a metà tra l'incredulo e il meravigliato.

\- G...grazie. - Mormorò, mimando un piccolo inchino. Sousuke si guardò dal roteare gli occhi per quell'atteggiamento – l'inglese del ragazzo era stentato, come se lo parlasse da poco. Non era mai stato lui stesso nel Giappone che i suoi nonni avevano abbandonato, ma sapeva che gli abitanti di quel paese avevano usanze e modi di fare molto diverse da quelli dei paesi occidentali in cui era cresciuto. Forse veniva proprio da lì.

Alle sue spalle, Seijuro aveva lasciato andare il bulletto, che si era riavvicinato agli amici. Fu Momotaro a farsi avanti, posando con troppa forza una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo e facendolo sobbalzare dallo spavento.

\- Non hai niente di cui preoccuparti! Ci abbiamo pensato noi! - Sorrise. Sousuke non tentò nemmeno di fargli notare che non aveva fatto proprio nulla. - Non dovresti stare con delle persone del genere. -

Il ragazzo scosse la testa e riabbassò lo sguardo. Aveva lineamenti quasi femminili, con occhi grandi e un neo di bellezza sotto il destro; non fosse stato per i capelli molto corti e l'assenza di seno, Sousuke l'avrebbe davvero scambiato per una ragazza. - Non fa nulla. - Rispose, stringendo i libri al petto. - Non è la prima volta... -

\- Appunto per questo non dovresti stare con loro! - Momo lasciò andare la sua spalla e gli afferrò le mani; il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, impossibilitato a liberarsi da quella presa a causa dei libri tra le braccia. - Puoi stare con me, se ti va! Come ti chiami? -

\- A...Aiichiro Nitori... - Balbettò l'altro, imbarazzato. Stava per assumere una sfumatura di rossore che Sousuke non credeva fosse possibile raggiungere prima che Seijuro li separasse, allontanando Momo e liberandolo.

\- Non molestare gli altri, Momotaro. - Sospirò, mentre lui si lamentava. In quel momento Sousuke sentì il proprio nome e quello dei due fratelli chiamato da un uomo con corti capelli grigi, praticamente dall'altro lato del salone; si sistemò la sacca sulla spalla e prese a camminare dietro ai Mikoshiba – Seijuro che camminava con Momo sotto al braccio, e quest'ultimo che salutava Aiichiro agitandosi per liberarsi dalla presa ferrea del fratello – quando sentì una mano posarsi sul suo braccio. Era il ragazzo, che lo fissò per la prima volta negli occhi da quando era accorso in suo aiuto.

\- Ti ringrazio...veramente. - Ripetè, questa volta senza inchini. Sousuke sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, confuso; che bisogno aveva di ripeterlo?

\- Non c'è di che. - Rispose, scrollando le spalle. Aiichiro sorrise, prima di lasciarlo andare.

 

 

*

 

 

Come avrebbe dovuto prevedere, fu assegnato a un dormitorio normale, col letto sulla parete opposta a quelli dei Mikoshiba. I ragazzi più ricchi – quelli i cui genitori avevano pagato l'iscrizione – avevano i dormitori privati in tutt'altro edificio. Erano quelli destinati a diventare Capitani e Commodori senza neanche sforzarsi, senza fare gavetta. A Sousuke non importava – ma Momo si lamentò a causa dell'assenza di Aiichiro.

\- Ci hai parlato mezza volta. - Protestò suo fratello. Momo si sporse dal materasso in alto del loro letto doppio, appendendosi dal busto in su.

\- Ma potremmo essere _amici_! - Esclamò. - Credo abbia la mia età. Sousuke, quanti anni credi che abbia? -

\- Più di te. - Rispose. Momo emise un lamento e abbandonò anche le braccia giù dal letto, come fosse stato colpito. Probabilmente era davvero più grande di lui, un tredicenne dall'aria spaurita. Era sembrato anche lui così piccolo e innocuo a tredici anni? Probabilmente no, pensò. Si sdraiò sul suo materasso, osservando i ghirigori delle doghe del letto superiore.

Non sentiva più il peso dell'anello di Rin sul petto; un po' lo intristiva. Era così facile lasciare che se ne andasse? Era sembrato molto facile iniziare a dimenticarlo, legarlo al passato e guardare avanti. C'era sempre la sensazione che il suo cuore non sarebbe mai più stato leggero, c'era la sicurezza che non avrebbe mai più sorriso completamente, che una parte della sua libertà fosse morta con lui – ma era solo quello, nient'altro.

La voce del professor Dorian, l'uomo che aveva assegnato loro i dormitori, lo richiamò dalle sue riflessioni. - Luci spente, ragazzi! - Avvisò. Momo risalì in fretta sul suo letto mentre Seijuro si sdraiava sul suo materasso, voltandosi per guardare Sousuke dall'altra parte della stanza.

\- Sono contento tu abbia deciso di venire con noi. - Ammise. Si puntellò sui gomiti mentre Sousuke gli dava le spalle per nascondere un sorriso rincuorato, e soffiò sulla lanterna sul suo comodino pochi istanti prima che gli altri ragazzi spegnessero loro. Graduatamente, Sousuke si ritrovò circondato da un'oscurità particolare – c'era sempre stata una lanterna accesa a casa dei Mikoshiba, perchè Seijuro veniva a controllare che prendesse i medicinali anche in piena notte (e a Momo piaceva semplicemente entrare a disturbarlo anche agli orari più improbabili), e sull'isola la luna, le stelle o il fuoco avevano sempre fornito una luce naturale che gli fosse di qualche conforto. Qui le finestre erano chiuse da pesanti tende, e il buio era completo; il sonno scivolò via dalle sue membra stanche e si ritrovò a fissare la parete irrequieto, cercando di vederla anche in quella situazione. Aveva il serio timore che se avesse allungato la mano non l'avrebbe trovata – e se ci fosse stato il vuoto, al posto del muro? E se non avesse trovato dove appoggiarsi? Il suo stesso corpo rifiutava di accettare di non essere più su una nave e ogni tanto, più spesso nel sonno, sentiva il pavimento ondeggiare o lo sciabordio delle onde vicino a sé, piccole gocce d'oceano fresco che gli bagnavano il volto. Si svegliava sempre madido di sudore; quella notte non ebbe neanche la forza di addormentarsi.

Dopo quelle che erano probabilmente ore si alzò tremando, mettendosi dapprima seduto coi piedi sul solido pavimento di assi di legno. Era fresco, e dava una sensazione rassicurante; chiuse gli occhi premendo le piante dei piedi.

_Sei qui. Sei sopravvissuto. Puoi farcela._

Gli sembrò di sentire una melodia, in lontananza; una canzone che già conosceva, ma che aveva dimenticato. Quando aprì gli occhi si rese conto che non era la sua immaginazione: la musica arrivava davvero da fuori, da qualche parte nell'accademia. Conosceva davvero quella musica ultraterrena, e il pensiero dell'ultima volta che l'aveva udita fece scorrere un brivido lungo la sua schiena.

Lo avrebbero sbattuto fuori se fosse stato sorpreso a girovagare per i prati a quell'ora? Ma no, i bagni erano fuori; avrebbe sempre potuto dire di essersi perso lungo la strada a causa del buio. Si alzò e mosse passi lenti e attenti verso quella che doveva essere la porta, grato che i suoi occhi stessero iniziando ad abituarsi; tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel posare la mano sul pomello d'ottone, nel girarlo e aprire piano la porta cigolante e scivolare all'esterno.

Corse a piedi nudi sull'erba fresca, seguendo la voce nello stesso stato di semitrance che l'aveva portato alla _Origins_. Questa volta però la sensazione di essere ipnotizzato andava e veniva, come se la sirena non si stesse impegnando abbastanza a soggiogarlo; non sapeva se esserne grato o meno. Non capiva quell'essere.

Aveva visto il fiume mentre arrivava in carrozza all'accademia, ma non aveva idea che lui lo avrebbe seguito fin lì. Quando raggiunse il torrente, nascosto alla vista dei caseggiati da qualche albero, la musica si fece più intensa – e in pochi istanti lo intravide, la schiena sdraiata su una roccia e le mani alte verso il cielo che si muovevano piano; come stesse giocando con le stelle, o intessendo le note che si lasciavano le sue labbra viola di freddo e si innalzavano in aria, fino a Sousuke. Lui tossì piano e il canto si interruppe all'improvviso, mentre la sirena dai capelli rosa alzava lo sguardo e sorrideva, per poi tuffarsi in acqua e raggiungerlo alla riva del fiume. Sousuke si sedette e immerse le gambe in acqua, mentre lui poggiava le dita sull'erba e lo guardava in attesa.

\- Mi avevi detto la verità. - Mormorò, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. - Ti devo delle scuse, immagino. -

Si passò una mano tra i capelli scuri, esasperato. La sirena rise una risata silenziosa.

\- Almeno capisci ciò che ti dico? - Domandò Sousuke.

Lui annuì con vigore, poi si sollevò un po' più fuori dall'acqua, sui gomiti; chiuse gli occhi qualche istante come stesse cercando di chiamare a sé l'energia necessaria a fare qualcosa. - Posso...capire. - Gracchiò; ma la sua voce era molto più piacevole da sentire di quella volta al porto, come si fosse esercitato. - Non parl..are. -

Sousuke lo fissò con occhi pieni d'ammirazione. Perchè continuava a seguirlo incessantemente, anche dopo avergli riferito il destino di Rin ed essersi assicurato che avesse controllato? Portò la mano all'anello al collo e allungò lo spago nella sua direzione, chinandosi appena.

\- Avevi ragione. - Annuì piano. - Rin non c'è più. -

La sirena annuì di nuovo, poi allungò le dita verso l'anello; Sousuke rabbrividì appena nel vedere le membrane sottili tra un dito e l'altro, mentre questi si posavano sul sottile metallo e poi salivano oltre, sulla sua guancia. Anche il volto si fece improvvisamente più vicino, e prima che Sousuke potesse ritrarsi le labbra della sirena erano di nuovo contro le sue, e poi contro la sua pelle, contro il suo mento. Lo sentì tremare, affamato di contatto come nessun essere umano sarebbe mai potuto essere; ma non provò paura come la prima volta che era stato baciato, solo una tristezza infinita per quella creatura così sola. Abbassò la mano con cui aveva tenuto la collana e la posò sulla sua, con appena un accenno di timore. La gioia che riempì gli occhi viola fu immensa.

\- Come ti chiami? - Chiese. Lui si allontanò e inclinò la testa di lato, confuso; Sousuke indicò il proprio petto con la mano libera. - Io sono Sousuke. Tu chi sei? -

La sirena emise uno stridio molto più acuto, che costrinse Sousuke ad abbandonare la sua mano e a coprirsi le orecchie; era quello il suo linguaggio? Alle orecchie umane suonava come un'accozzaglia di suoni terribili. - BASTA, TI PREGO! - Si ritrovò a urlare; lui si fece avanti preoccupato, abbassando le spalle per esprimere il suo dispiacere; Sousuke si massaggiò le tempie pensando a un modo qualunque per farlo sorridere di nuovo. Vederlo in quello stato non era piacevole.

\- Potrei darti un nome umano! - Propose. La sirena lo fissò scuotendo piano la testa; Sousuke puntò un dito sul suo petto, facendolo sobbalzare indietro. - Un nome per te. -

Ma non sembrava comprendere. Sousuke puntò spazientito di nuovo verso sé stesso, ripronunciando il suo nome. Poi indicò il volto del ragazzo, e qui si fermò a riflettere qualche istante.

\- Kisu...mi. - Disse, d'istinto. Non era quello che faceva sempre, baciarlo? _Kiss me,_ ripetè nella sua mente. Ma non andava assolutamente bene: era un'idea così stupida, anche per i suoi standard, così stupida che quasi arrossì a pensarci – ma la sirena sorrise un sorriso aperto come non ne aveva mai visti, indicando sé stesso.

\- Kisumi! - Esclamò. - Kisumi...mi piace. -

\- Ottimo. - Mormorò Sousuke sarcastico, mordendosi la lingua per non dire il contrario.

Il neobattezzato Kisumi si alzò sulle braccia, il petto nudo grondante acqua e le scaglie della coda appena visibili oltre la superficie dell'acqua del fiume; si sporse nuovamente verso Sousuke, che questa volta indietreggiò appena.

\- _Sousuke._ \- Sussurrò. Il sorriso aperto e sincero divenne un ghigno; e poi una risata fresca, mentre si rigettava in acqua di fronte all'espressione sconvolta del ragazzo umano.

Non riemerse; Sousuke sentì il panico afferrargli la gola prima di ricordare che non aveva alcun bisogno di tornare a galla, e che forse se n'era andato. Si alzò in piedi e rivolse un ultimo saluto silenzioso all'acqua prima di iniziare a percorrere la strada del ritorno, più confuso di prima.

Mentre camminava sull'erba vide una figura accasciata lungo la parete di una delle strutture adibite allo studio; indugiò sulla strada, indeciso se avvicinarsi o meno. Sembrava umana, ma se fosse stato un cane? Se fosse stato scoperto fuori dal dormitorio? Non era più tanto sicuro che la scusa dei bagni avrebbe funzionato. Prima che potesse decidere la figura si alzò in piedi, assumendo una forma decisamente umana; alla pallida luce della luna Sousuke riconobbe il ragazzino emaciato che avevano difeso dai bulli.

\- S...sei tu? - Domandò lui, la voce già sottile appena un sussurro. - Sei...Sei Yamazaki, giusto? -

Sousuke aggrottò la fronte. Era un problema, il fatto che l'avesse riconosciuto? Non sembrava il tipo di persona da correre a riferirlo ai professori – e dopotutto gli doveva un favore. - Nitori... - Balbettò, insicuro; Nitori annuì piano. - Cosa ci fai fuori a quest'ora? -

Nitori chinò il capo e si strinse nelle spalle. - Mi hanno lasciato fuori. - Rivelò; Sousuke lo fissò, il volto privo d'espressioni. - Hanno detto che se ci tengo tanto a farmi difendere d-dagli straccioni, posso anche...dormire come loro. -

Aveva imparato a soffocare il fastidio dietro la razionalità, l'impulso dietro alla ragione; si grattò la testa e guardò Nitori negli occhi, ponderando la sua decisione. - I dormitori degli straccioni sono poco controllati e con molti letti liberi. - Confessò; anche se non vedeva chiaramente il suo volto, la luce negli occhi di Nitori divenne più che visibile. - Fa di questa notizia ciò che vuoi. -

Si voltò e proseguì piano, aspettando che lui lo seguisse. Sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto, ma era comunque una decisione che doveva prendere da solo; e quando aprì la porta del dormitorio, Nitori era al suo fianco.

Scelse il letto libero sopra quello di Sousuke.

 

 

*

 

 

Lezioni teoriche di storia, di geografia, nautica e aritmetica; e lezioni pratiche di scherma, equitazione, navigazione. I corsi dell'accademia erano incredibili, nonostante Sousuke non aveva ancora davvero idea del perchè si trovasse in quel luogo; forse era per la necessità che sentiva di non dover assistere a eventi simili a quelli accaduti a lui e Rin, in futuro. Ma come avrebbe potuto aiutare? Esistevano altri modi?

Godeva dell'ambiente scolastico a lungo dimenticato nonostante i suoi dubbi. Aveva dimostrato un certo vantaggio nella parte pratica, e studiare gli risultava facile; Momotaro passava più tempo a copiare i suoi appunti o le sue mosse che a cercare di seguire le lezioni effettive – aveva provato a tenere il moschetto nello stesso modo di Sou, e aveva per tirarsi un cazzotto in faccia a causa del rinculo.

\- Dovresti stare attento a ciò che dice l'istruttore. - Sospirava Sousuke. Seijuro non ci provava nemmeno più, prendendosi a schiaffi ogni volta che il fratello si metteva in imbarazzo.

Nonostante la stupidità gli impedisse di eccellere in qualunque cosa, Momotaro sembrava avere una certa propensione per i combattimenti all'arma bianca. Spesso i suoi incontri di scherma finivano con l'avversario sorpreso da una mossa imprevedibile o illogica, sunto perfetto del carattere del ragazzo dai capelli rossi. Sousuke osservava da un angolo, stupito; e mascherava il dolore alla spalla causato dagli sforzi intensivi nella speranza che nessuno si rendesse conto delle sue condizioni.

Ma la speranza era per gli idioti – e la fortuna era riservata agli audaci. Fu notato, sì; ma da Aiichiro Nitori, che da quando aveva invitato ad occupare un letto nel dormitorio era diventato la sua ombra – oltre che essersi trasferito definitivamente con loro, per la gioia di Momotaro. Il ragazzino era molto più intelligente di lui, per quanto poco dotato per quanto riguardava la parte fisica del corso; Sousuke faceva del suo meglio per mormorare consigli tra un rimprovero dell'istruttore e l'altro, e per ignorare le migliaia di ringraziamenti in cui Ai si prodigava quando un consiglio si rivelava effettivamente utile.

\- Yamazaki. - Esordì un giorno; erano in mensa, Ai seduto accanto a Momotaro impegnato a cercare di ottenere la sua attenzione, e Sousuke di fronte a loro con Seijuro impegnato a divorare il pane della sua razione. - Che è successo alla tua spalla destra? -

Sousuke sentì il rumore di tre cucchiai di legno cozzare contro la porcellana un istante prima che tre mani si precipitassero sulla bocca di Ai – la sua, quella di Momo e quella dei Seijuro, seguite da un forte “NO”. Ai si ritrasse spaventato sotto lo sguardo degli studenti seduti agli altri tavoli, che ripresero a farsi i fatti loro non appena si resero conto che non sarebbe successo nulla di interessante.

\- Non urlare, Ai! - Strillò Momo, portandosi un dito alle labbra. Seijuro sospirò esausto. - Sousuke ha una ferita gravissima alla spalla! -

\- Gra...gravissima? - Balbettò il ragazzo, voltandosi nuovamente verso Sousuke. Lui emulò il sospiro di Seijuro, riaffondando il cucchiaio nella zuppa del giorno.

\- Era rotta, è guarita. - Alzò le spalle per sottolineare quanto fossero sciolte e rilassate, nascondendo il fastidio dietro a un'espressione impassibile. - Nulla di cui preoccuparsi. -

\- Mi stai dicendo che non ti fa male? - Domandò Ai. Sousuke si fermò nell'atto di masticare e fissò il tavolo pensieroso, ripercorrendo mentalmente la strada fino al giorno in cui si era svegliato con l'osso della spalla fuori dal suo posto abituale che minacciava di trapassare la sua pelle.

\- Fa male solo quando piove. - Rispose. Lasciò perdere il pranzo – aveva perso appetito. Seijuro finì per mangiarsi anche la sua porzione.

Il più grande dei fratelli Mikoshiba era un asso, Sousuke doveva ammetterlo; se lui se la cavava in ogni disciplina, Seijuro vi eccelleva – e non se ne vantava mai. Aveva difficoltà con la storia e spesso studiavano assieme, e la geografia lo confondeva, ma nient'altro. Si erano ritrovati anche a discutere di una lezione o l'altra con Ai e Momo, che pure passavano del tempo soli tra loro; Sousuke aveva la vaga impressione di essersi circondato di persone che avrebbe faticato a dimenticare, per quanto non avesse fatto nulla per trovarli. A volte si fermava a considerare come sarebbe stato dividere quelle amicizie con Rin e rimaneva in silenzio, una sensazione amara ad offuscare i suoi sensi da ogni avvenimento esterno.

Non aveva raccontato nient'altro ad Ai circa la sua storia, nonostante la sua costante e subdola insistenza nel voler sapere di più. Capitava che tentasse di sorprenderlo nei momenti di debolezza per strappargli qualche informazione in più; Sousuke non poteva mettersi a letto e sospirare senza vederlo sporgersi dal suo materasso (abitudine che aveva preso da Momo) con gli occhi grandi pieni di curiosità e una domanda sulle labbra. Gli confessò di essere stato un marinaio su un mercantile che aveva viaggiato dall'Inghilterra dove aveva abitato fino alle Indie, e poi verso l'America.

Fu come se gli avesse rivelato l'ubicazione di una miniera d'oro; iniziò a sciorinare teorie e curiosità sul mondo, a tampinarlo di domande circa determinati luoghi e culture. Sousuke avrebbe preferito evitare di ricordare, ma non riusciva a rifiutare le sue richieste insistenti – pur rispondendogli per monsillabi e di cattivo umore. Ai assorbiva quelle informazioni come una spugna, le appuntava e indagava sui dettagli studiando più del dovuto; in particolare, discuteva di fatti storici e sciorinava date come fossero noccioline. - Non trovi sia incredibile? - Esclamò una sera, sporgendosi verso Momotaro; le spiegazioni e i rari eccessi di Nitori erano l'unica cosa che lo facesse stare zitto, forse per la sorpresa. - Se il Giappone non avesse aperto le proprie rotte commerciali ai paesi esteri probabilmente oggi sarebbe ancora la civiltà arretrata che era trecento anni fa. Invece le aziende giapponesi sono ovunque nel mondo, così come i suoi abitanti. Il progresso fatto in un lasso di tempo così breve è...è incredibile! -

\- Nitori, tu sei giapponese puro? - Domandò Seijuro. Ai si scostò dalla panca su cui lui e Momo si erano seduti per sporgersi verso di lui.

\- Solo dalla parte del signore mio padre. - Rivelò. Sousuke prese ad osservare le sue gote colorarsi di rosso, e il modo in cui si stringeva le dita; era visibilmente poco a suo agio sull'argomento. - Mia madre non è una nobile. Non...non ho avuto molte occasioni di vederla, crescendo. -

Calò un silenzio imbarazzato, dove la verità ineluttabile aleggiava pesante e tetra. Un figlio strappato dalle mani della madre, forse una contadina o comunque una ragazza di paese che era stata un'avventura del padre; cresciuto nella ricchezza che non gli spettava, senza l'amore che gli sarebbe spettato. Comprendevano solo ora perchè Ai si trovasse così tanto a proprio agio con loro, e così in imbarazzo coi ragazzi ricchi. Non era mai stato uno di loro – e ovviamente Momotaro decise che sottolineare la cosa era l'ideale, passando un braccio sopra le spalle di Ai e avvicinandolo a sé.

\- Ora capisco perchè non sei uno stronzo. - Annunciò. E Ai, che solo mesi prima si sarebbe ritratto spaventato da quel contatto, rimase con la guancia appiccicata a quella del ragazzo più piccolo sorridendo piano, chiedendogli di non parlare in maniera volgare e facendolo ridere.

Sousuke tornò a leggere il libro che aveva portato con sé della biblioteca, un tomo enorme ma abbastanza moderno riguardante le leggende dei mari di tutto il mondo. Anche il fatto che la biblioteca dell'Accademia contenesse quel genere di libri e li lasciasse portare nei dormitori ai ragazzi era segno del prestigio decaduto che li circondava. Mettere piede nel grande salone troppo vuoto gli metteva tristezza, ma lo faceva sentire più vicino al ricordo di Rin – e a volte, quando cercava titoli di volumi che avevano letto assieme, fingeva fosse accanto a sé. Indulgeva in quell'attività infantile solo finchè era completamente solo, circondato dal silenzio; allora, se si fosse concentrato abbastanza, avrebbe preso a sentire lo sciabordio delle onde, e il lento ondeggiare dello scafo, e il calore della candela troppo vicina al volto – che pure non era mai calda quanto il fiato di Rin sul suo collo quando si faceva avanti per sottolineare col dito un passaggio interessante, o la sua necessità di voltare pagina.

Ma ancora non piangeva.

Aveva preso a informarsi circa ciò che il mondo sapeva delle sirene e creature simili, incuriosito da Kisumi. Aveva quindi scoperto che la razza degli uomini-pesce era universalmente riconosciuta come esistente, ma anche trattata alla stregua di una razza animale. Nei paesi esotici era detto che consumare la loro carne poteva rendere un essere umano immortale; e nel libro che stava leggendo c'erano formule e rituali per legarli a sé stessi e intrappolarli sulla terra, così come trattati di professori sul motivo per cui gli umani erano oggettivamente superiori a loro. Dipinti e diagrammi di cervelli dissezionati ad alcuni esemplari catturati riempivano intere pagine; fu a questo punto che Sousuke chiuse il libro e lo appoggiò al comodino accanto al suo letto, vagamente disgustato. Seijuro si avvicinò e lo sollevò curioso.

\- Sirene e creature leggendarie...? - Domandò, alzando un sopracciglio. - Non sapevo ti interessassero cose simili. -

Prima che potesse parlare Ai si fece avanti, supportato da Momo. - Yamazaki ha visto così tanti luoghi, sono sicuro che ne sappia un sacco di quei mostri! - Esclamò. Momo annuì appena dietro di lui, stringendo i pugni eccitato.

\- Il fratellone non ne ha mai visto uno, ma scommetto che tu sì, eh Sousuke? - Domandò. Sousuke li fissò entrambi per qualche istante, prima di dar loro le spalle.

\- Mai vista una in vita mia. - Mormorò. - Ho sonno, lasciatemi dormire. -

I mugolli sconfitti dei due ragazzi lo raggiunsero mentre chiudeva gli occhi per ignorarli; Momo prese a scuoterlo per il braccio, insistendo affinchè parlasse o almeno si scusasse per la sua antipatia.

Quando finalmente si voltò per urlargli di smetterla e trascinarlo nel suo letto tenendolo per la testa non potè fare a meno di incrociare lo sguardo con occhi stranamente consapevoli di una verità che sperava di essere in grado di non lasciar trapelare; lo fissavano con fiera intelligenza, mettendolo a nudo.

Sì, non era possibile che Nitori sapesse di lui e Kisumi; ma non era nemmeno impossibile che l'avesse capito. E a giudicare dal suo sguardo, sembrava proprio fosse così.

Era sempre molto attento nell'andare a trovarlo, e in ogni caso accadeva di rado, poco più di una volta al mese. Parlavano tutta la notte, e Kisumi divenne sempre più bravo a comunicare con lui – all'inizio tramite gesti, poi con le parole. Tentava ancora di baciarlo, delle volte; e ora rideva, consapevole del perchè Sousuke fosse tanto imbarazzato all'idea.

\- Per quanto ne sai, potrebbe essere un'usanza della mia razza. - Scherzò una sera, la testa posata su una gamba di Sousuke.

\- Scusa se preferisco non credere che lo sia. - Sbuffò lui in risposta. Di nuovo una risata da parte di Kisumi; aveva imparata ad associarla con lo scroscio dell'acqua. Prese a carezzare il suo fianco, osservandolo con sguardo famelico.

\- Perchè mi hai seguito fino a qui? - Domandò una sera; la cosa confuse Kisumi, che si rigettò in acqua e si nascose imbarazzato per qualche minuto prima di tornare a riva da lui.

\- Non conosco le parole per risponderti. - Ammise.

\- Eri preoccupato per me? Avevi paura che mi accadesse del male? -

Kisumi scosse la testa, poi annuì; si strinse il pugno verso il cuore, come gli facesse male. Nell'anno che Sousuke aveva passato all'Accademia era cresciuto molto: le sue spalle si erano fatte più larghe, e la sua figura più mascolina. Era sicuro che avrebbe detto lo stesso di lui, se glielo avesse chiesto. - All'incirca è così. Tra la mia gente non esiste...un termine per dire quello che vorrei dire. Non posso tradurlo. -

E poi si era sporto a baciarlo di nuovo; ma prima di sfiorare le sue labbra si era fermato a fissarlo, le ciglia lunghe e pesanti d'acqua a un millimetro dalla pelle di Sousuke.

\- Ma posso dimostrartelo. -

Quella volta si era lasciato baciare; se non altro, perchè Kisumi avesse la possibilità di dire ciò che provava. Ma l'idea di essere amato – se era quello che intendeva – da lui non aveva risanato nessuna ferita, né l'aveva emozionato. Si era ritrovato di nuovo a provare pietà per lui, e pietà per sé stesso – mancava del coraggio di riferirgli la verità, e non lo ricambiava. Ma forse Kisumi già sapeva; ogni tanto il suo sguardo indugiava sull'anello al collo di Sousuke, e si faceva più cupo o triste.

Quando lo guardava, Sousuke non riusciva a percepirlo come un mostro o un animale; non si sentiva superiore. Kisumi era suo amico, nonostante il loro fosse un rapporto complesso e sbagliato.

Forse fu proprio a causa di queste sue idee che tutto prese una piega sinistra e confusa, due anni dopo il suo ingresso all'accademia.

 

 

*

 

 

\- Perchè non vuoi parlarmene? -

Scostò di lato un ragazzo ignaro del perchè stesse praticamente fuggendo e lo oltrepassò senza scusarsi, diretto rapidamente verso la salvezza che sarebbe stata la prossima lezione. Ai non si arrese; lo chiamò di nuovo, e questa volta Sousuke si fermò per affrontarlo.

Ora Aiichiro aveva quindici anni, e Sousuke diciassette; lo sovrastava ancora, nonostante fosse cresciuto considerevolmente da quando si erano conosciuti. Ma ciò che lo sorprendeva di più era il cambiamento nel suo carattere: continuava ad essere timido e rispettoso, ma aveva acquisito una fiducia di cui non si intravedeva nemmeno l'ombra nel sé stesso di tredici anni. Sostenne lo sguardo omicida di Sousuke, lui che un paio d'anni prima si sarebbe ritratto di corsa di fronte a occhi così cupi e minacciosi.

\- Ho il diritto di sapere. - Insistette. - Momo e Seijuro sanno. -

Quel discorso era iniziato anche troppo tempo prima; Sousuke sospirò, passandosi una mano sul volto. Pregò che un professore venisse a rimproverare la loro presenza in corridoio, ma non c'era nessuno nei paraggi. - La mia storia non è interessante come Momotaro vuole far sembrare, Aiichiro -

Si appuntò mentalmente di uccidere Momotaro, mentre attendeva che Ai tornasse alla carica.

\- C'è così poco che dici di te. - Sospirò lui, abbassando le spalle sconfitto. Sousuke sospirò a sua volta. - Chi eri prima di venire qua? -

\- Un marinaio. - Rispose, rapido. - Niente di più. -

\- La collana che porti al collo... -

Sousuke si irrigidì sul posto. - No, Ai. Di quella non posso parlarti. - Riuscì a mormorare, seppure a denti stretti; e lo guardò abbattersi realmente sotto il peso di quella verità, mentre si voltava a dargli le spalle proseguendo per il corridoio.

Seijuro gli venne incontro mentre entrava nella palestra, guardandolo sospettoso. - Tutto a posto? Ho una cosa da riferirti. -

\- Ti ascolto. - Annuì, slacciando la giacca della divisa per rimanere in camicia.

Seijuro si schiarì la voce. - Il professor Dorian dice che settimana prossima saranno in visita dei filosofi illustri a tenere un comizio. Vorrebbero ci fosse qualcuno a seguirli per tutta la giornata, mentre gireranno per l'accademia. Per assicurarsi che qualche idiota non tenti degli scherzi. -

Sousuke si fermò a fissarlo. - Ha fatto i nostri nomi? -

Non comprendeva. Era bravo, ma non lavorava bene in gruppo; c'erano studenti più meritevoli di lui. Seijuro alzò le spalle.

\- Così mi ha detto. - Si allontanò per recuperare due spade e gliene lanciò una; e si immersero entrambi in quei movimenti frantici e calcolati, dimenticando per qualche ora il mondo esterno e i rispettivi problemi.

Ma Sousuke era onestamente confuso, e per nulla lusingato. Non gli importava quel compito; non si sentiva in grado. Lo avrebbe eseguito per pura diligenza, ma niente di più. Trascorrere la giornata in biblioteca sarebbe stato molto più interessante.

Tutti i suoi timori si rivelarono realtà nel conoscere l'uomo che avrebbe scortato. Alphonse Abbot era il ritratto di tutto ciò che detestava: snob e cinico, prese a fissare lui e Seijuro dall'alto in basso sin da quando si presentarono fuori dai confini della scuola per aspettare la carrozza assieme al professor Dorian e a Pertwee, il rettore. Prese a discutere con loro fitto mentre si dirigevano verso l'auditorium, e Sousuke lanciò a Seijuro occhiate annoiate. Ma lui guardava fisso avanti a sé, rigido e severo, professionale quanto lui non lo sarebbe mai stato.

La conferenza si rivelò essere una lezione sull'ultimo argomento che Sousuke si sarebbe aspettato – o di cui avrebbe gradito sentir parlare. Il dottor Abbot sosteneva la dominanza della razza di umani bianchi al di sopra delle altre categorie – e forse, solo forse, comprese perchè avesse guardato lui e Seijuro come fossero scarti a cui era costretto a camminare a fianco. Per questo Dorian li aveva voluti con sé? Era un dispetto? Non gli andava di essere coinvolto in trame subpolitiche o accademiche, ed essere la pedina inconsapevole di un gioco tanto idiota non gli piaceva; e più di tutto lo infastidiva la muta approvazione della folla di studenti ai discorsi di Abbot, e dover stare vicino a un uomo con delle idee tanto idiote. Stavano un passo dietro a lui, come a sottolineare il suo ruolo di intellettuale e la loro inferiorità; no, Dorian era stato un idiota. Non aveva ragione di credere che l'avesse fatto apposta per compiacerlo, ma non era stata una mossa intelligente.

La sua pazienza sfumò definitivamente quando Abbot prese a raccontare della sua esperienza di chirurgo in un laboratorio in Inghilterra, dove aveva avuto occasione di dissezionare una sirena ancora viva al momento dell'operazione. Prima ancora di deciderlo si allontanò da Abbot e scese dal palco, strappandosi di dosso la divisa linda che Dorian gli aveva consegnato quella stessa mattina; quello sembrò svegliare una reazione nella folla, ma Sousuke a malapena la notò – come non notò le urla di Dorian e del resto dei professori, e come non notò Momo e Ai alzarsi dai loro posti per seguirlo.

Scappò all'aria aperta, dove non c'erano acide teorie a seguirlo, dove non c'erano sentenze considerate verità. I suoi passi lo guidarono verso l'unico posto dove sarebbe voluto andare, e dopo neanche un minuto si ritrovò a chiamare il nome di Kisumi inginocchiandosi sul bordo del fiume. Ma dove andava quando lui non c'era? Era sempre lui a chiamarlo, con il suo maledetto canto. Doveva vederlo e assicurarsi che fosse umano quanto lui; e allontanare da sé quelle frasi che si insinuavano nella sua mente come dei chiodi arrugginiti, avvelenando i suoi pensieri.

Mani delicate si posarono sul suo volto, e Kisumi comparve di fronte a lui con un'espressione triste sul volto; come se sapesse. Per la prima volta in anni fu Sousuke a chinarsi verso di lui, posando la propria fronte contro la sua e premendovi contro.

\- Esisti veramente? - Domandò, ansimando. Kisumi annuì, senza chiedere il perchè di quella domanda così strana; si limitò a tenerlo a sé fino a quando Sousuke non si fu calmato.

Per un attimo credette che sarebbe passata; quell'angolo di foresta era il suo rifugio, e non c'era ragione di credere che lo avrebbero trovato lì. Ma non c'era mai stato in pieno giorno, e ogni certezza fu infranta nel sentire rumori di passi alle sue spalle.

Improvvisamente Kisumi si separò da lui e si rituffò in acqua; ma era troppo tardi. Sousuke si voltò lentamente verso il ragazzo in piedi nella radura, e comprese che doveva aver assistito almeno alla fuga della sirena. Atrimenti perchè stava fissando Sousuke con gli occhi azzurri sgranati e la bocca spalancata in un urlo silenzioso?

\- Nitori. - Sillabò il suo nome alzando le mani avanti a sé, mentre il ragazzo più piccolo seguiva ogni suo movimento con lo sguardo, inebetito. - Non urlare e non scappare e ti assicuro che non succederà niente di male. -

Ai alzò la mano ad indicare dietro le sue spalle, balbettando parole che non volevano saperne di uscire dalle sue labbra. Quando finalmente riprese la voce era passato qualche lungo istante teso. - Come può...come fa...è questo che stavi nascondendo?! - Sibilò, allargando le braccia e portandosi poi le mani ai capelli corti. - È per questo che hai il sigillo della _Scarlet Mermaid_? -

Sousuke lo guardò confuso, poi abbassò gli occhi verso l'anello sul suo petto. - Cosa? No, questo non centra nulla con Kisumi. Che diavolo è la _Scarlet Mermaid_? -

Ai si appoggiò a un albero e si passò una mano sul volto. - Kisumi. Gli hai dato un nome... - Sospirò. Sousuke sentì il rumore di qualcosa che emergeva dall'acqua alle sue spalle, e si voltò per vedere Kisumi fissarlo, solo gli occhi e poco più fuori dalla superficie. Aveva le sopracciglia inarcate in un'espressione preoccupata.

\- È lui?! - Esclamò Ai; prima che Sousuke potesse fermarlo il ragazzo più piccolo lo sorprese passandogli avanti e aggrappandosi a un suo braccio. Kisumi tornò sott'acqua con un'espressione imbronciata, ma non nuotò via; era ancora ben visibile. - È davvero una sirena? Hai addomesticato una sirena? -

Sousuke poggiò una mano sulla sua fronte e lo allontanò. - Non ho addomesticato niente e nessuno. Lui è mio amico. - Si chinò e allungò il braccio in direzione di Kisumi. Lui lo afferrò dopo un lungo momento esitante e lasciò che lo sollevasse fuori dall'acqua, allungando l'altro braccio per aggrapparsi al collo di Sousuke. Non l'aveva mai sollevato a quel modo, e toccare la sua coda fu strano – una sensazione estranea contro la pelle delle sue dita. Chiazze umide macchiarono le maniche della sua camicia e il suo petto là dove Kisumi si era appoggiato; era pesante e freddo, e le membrane della coda erano abbastanza lunghe da arrivare a solleticare il collo di Sousuke. Ma quando Kisumi poggiò il volto contro la sua spalla e lo guardò confuso e spaventato sotto lo sguardo di Ai Sousuke smise di sentire la fatica.

\- Siamo uguali. - Mormorò. - Lui mi ha salvato la vita, Nitori. -

Ai osservava quello spettacolo con la bocca spalancata in un'espressione di pura ammirazione e stupore, con gli occhi grandi che brillavano riflettendo la luce del sole al tramonto e il rosa delle scaglie della coda di Kisumi, quando si avvicinò per osservarle. Kisumi sembrò infastidito, perchè mosse la coda in faccia ad Ai per allontanarlo e rimise su il broncio – ma lui si limitò a ridere, stupefatto.

\- Ho sempre creduto che fossero dei mostri. - Sussurrò, incantato. - E invece è così chiaramente una mutazione naturale... sono cresciuto in un porto, ascoltando storie di marinai che parlavano di assalti e mutilazioni mostruose ai danni delle loro ciurme. E invece... -

\- Non sanno esprimersi e la loro cultura non si basa sulle emozioni. - Spiegò Sousuke, sistemandosi Kisumi meglio in braccio. - Questo è quello che ho potuto capire parlando con lui. -

Quell'ultima parte sbalordì Ai più di tutte le scoperte precedenti; si fece ancora più avanti, tanto che Kisumi si ritrovò schiacciato tra il petto di Kisumi e il corpo di Ai. - PARLARE?! - Urlò, estasiato.

Fu Kisumi a prendere parola, avendo seguito la conversazione. - Noi parliamo. - Annuì, stringendosi a Sousuke. - Sousuke mi ha insegnato. Lui è gentile: mi porta dei regali e mi racconta del vostro mondo. -

Vide lacrime oneste formarsi agli angoli degli occhi di Aiichiro. - Tu parli la nostra lingua! - Strillò. Agitò le mani nella sua direzione, fissando Sousuke. - LUI PARLA LA NOSTRA LINGUA! -

\- Sì, ti ha appena spiegato che... -

\- Devi assolutamente parlarne coi professori, loro... -

\- NO. - Sousuke fissò Kisumi, che aveva risposto assieme a lui; la sirena gli rivolse un sorriso dolce, mentre di fronte a loro Ai abbassava le spalle improvvisamente triste. - Lo userebbero come un giocattolo, Ai. Non posso permettermi di disporre di un'altra vita. -

 _L'ho fatto una volta,_ pensò. _E non è finita bene._

Si abbassò per riaccompagnare Kisumi nel fiume e lui si tuffò schizzandolo d'acqua, ridendo. - Ci vediamo. - Lo salutò, rivolgendo un'ultima occhiata sospettosa a Nitori.

Sousuke annuì e lo guardò nuotare lontano, sospirando. Era quella la fine del segreto che aveva creduto sarebbe riuscito a mantenere per sempre? Aveva paura che quando si fosse girato Aiichiro sarebbe già scappato verso l'Accademia a riferire ciò che aveva visto; ma ebbe un guizzo di sorpresa nel vederlo ancora alle sue spalle.

\- Parlerai di tutto questo? - Domandò, la voce roca e pesante. Aiichiro gonfiò il petto e scosse la testa.

\- Gli ultimi due anni della mia vita sarebbero stati un inferno se non fosse stato per te, Seijuro e...Momo. - Attese un istante prima di pronunciare l'ultimo nome; un istante che Sousuke non seppe come interpretare. - Ti devo molto più di un favore. -

\- Ottimo. - Annuì, preso alla sprovvista. Non aveva davvero saputo cosa aspettarsi – anche dopo tutti quegli anni, la gratitudine lo indisponeva. Non si sorprese, però, nel vedere Ai riaprire bocca subito dopo.

\- A patto che tu mi racconti la verità. - Mormorò d'un fiato; Sousuke scoprì i denti e lui fu svelto a mettere avanti le mani, preoccupato. - S-se vorrai! Non t-ti sto assolutamente obbligando, io... -

Quella che sfuggì dalle sue labbra fu una risata fresca e genuina come non ne emetteva da anni; talmente poco in linea con la maschera burbera che era diventata parte di sé da sorprendere Ai più di quanto ogni sirena avrebbe mai fatto. Sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime divertite e se li asciugò con le nocche, faticando a respirare a causa dei singulti; e Ai si unì alla sua risata, fermandosi solo quando Sousuke posò una mano sulla sua testa.

\- Sei cresciuto molto. - Mormorò. Ai arrossì di colpo e si strinse nelle spalle, indeciso su come reagire a quella dimostrazione d'affetto tanto rara. Sousuke lasciò ricadere il braccio lungo il suo fianco, sorridendo ancora.

\- Credo mi butteranno fuori dall'Accademia. - Riflettè, incamminandosi per il sentiero che li avrebbe riportati ai campi. Aiichiro gli corse dietro, elencando i motivi per cui non avrebbero potuto farlo; e Sousuke stette ad ascoltarlo senza davvero sentirlo.

Avevano cose di cui parlare, storie da spiegare e domande da porre; ma avevano tutto il tempo del mondo dalla loro per svelare anche le più piccole questione rimaste irrisolte.

Non aveva idea del fatto che il sole stesse tramontando su quello che sarebbe stato uno degli ultimi momenti davvero felici della sua vita per un bel po' di tempo.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continua Giovedì 22/10
> 
>  
> 
> Ho deciso di separare in due parti quello che sarebbe stato un capitolo lunghissimo e magari indigesto. La seconda parte contiene un piccolo timeskip e scene infinitamente più cupe (evviva!) xD Ci vediamo giovedì con l'aggiornamento!
> 
> Apprezzo sempre i commenti e le critiche, qui come su uno qualsiasi dei contatti elencati nel mio profilo di EFP uvu
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> -Joice


	5. IV - Parte 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

C'era fango sulle sue ginocchia, e pioggia ad appesantire ogni suo senso. Non ricordava più come fosse stare all'asciutto.

Come se non fosse abbastanza bagnato, accanto a lui Ai piangeva senza ritegno. Non poteva biasimarlo; lui era già sfuggito a situazioni pericolose, ma quella era la sua prima esperienza sul campo. Era stato anche fin troppo tranquillo.

Vide Momo circondarlo con le proprie braccia e Ai abbandonarsi in quella stretta, singhiozzando piano. Lui e Seijuro si scambiarono uno sguardo stanco; a nessuno dei due importava. Se fossero rimasti vivi, ci sarebbe stato per comprendere quando gli occhi di Momo avevano smesso di guardare ad Ai come un amico ed erano diventati così maturi e profondi, e pieni d'amore.

\- Andrà tutto bene. - Sussurrò, posando le labbra sulla tempia di Ai. - Ci sono Sousuke e il fratellone. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. -

Un'ombra scura si stagliò contro i loro profili. Sousuke non perse tempo a riflettere; si girò stringendo la baionetta tra le mani e affondò la lama nel torace del pirata, osservando gli spasmi di dolore che scuotevano il suo corpo mentre si afflosciava lungo la canna del fucile e scivolava giù.

\- Sousuke, stai bene? -

Non era stato il primo uomo che aveva ucciso, quella notte. Non rispose.

Sei mesi prima era seduto nel suo dormitorio in compagnia di tutti e tre, alla luce di una lanterna, intento a raccontare la versione integrale dei fatti a quel piccolo pubblico. Ai aveva pianto di fronte alla storia degli abusi di Rin, Seijuro si era agitato nell'apprendere di Kisumi. - Ho visto come hai reagito alla lezione. - Aveva mormorato, pensieroso. - Ti credo, ma quegli esseri sono davvero apertamente ostili nei confronti degli umani. Forse il tuo amico è un'eccezione...ma in futuro? -

Era stato abbastanza. Non si aspettava nemmeno potessero capire le sue motivazioni fino a quel punto, e ancora una volta si era scoperto grato della loro compagnia. Dopodichè aveva chiesto a Nitori informazioni sull'anello al suo collo, e il ragazzo gli aveva spiegato che il sigillo che vi era lavorato sopra era quello di una banda pirata la cui nave rispondeva al nome di _Scarlet Mermaid_. Non si sapeva molto di loro, ma sembrava fossero scomparsi una decina di anni prima da ogni traccia degli archivi storici. Erano stati pirati, poi bucanieri al servizio della corona inglese nonostante il loro capitano fosse di origini giapponesi.

\- Rin era...giapponese, giusto? - Aveva domandato Ai. - C'è qualche possibilità che abbia ereditato questa collana da un padre capitano? -

Ricordava ancora i discorsi di Rin circa il voler ritrovare suo padre, che era “andato per mare”. Riferì ciò che sapeva ad Ai, ma nessuno seppe trovare una risposta definitiva a quel quesito.

\- Cosa dovrebbe rappresentare il sigillo? - Domandò Momo, allungandosi verso Ai.

\- Una sirena. -

Il ragazzo aveva inclinato la testa. - A me sembra più una banana. -

Sousuke aveva sospirato. - Grazie per aver condiviso la tua interpretazione personale con noi, Momotaro. -

Non c'erano state grosse conseguenze per quanto riguardava il suo comportamento alla lezione di Abbot, ma Sousuke aveva la netta impressione che l'Accademia non potesse permettersi di perdere un singolo studente. Le sue previsioni si erano rivelate esatte sei mesi dopo, quando una mattina un uomo era corso ai cancelli della scuola per chiedere aiuto al rettore: i pirati erano stati avvistati al largo. Presto sarebbero atterrati, e non avevano innalzato alcuna bandiera di pace. Sarebbero venuti a razziare, e Meyerport era priva di qualunque forza militare, marina o meno.

Mandare gli studenti era sembrata la soluzione migliore; quello era stato il giorno prima. Sousuke si era radunato assieme agli altri sui carri armato fino ai denti, aveva tenuto la fronte di Ai mentre vomitava teso e agitato, e aveva cercato il supporto di Seijuro, perso a valutare le loro possibilità. Che senso aveva fingere di potersi difendere da bestie simili? Sarebbe stato un massacro inutile, anche i professori lo sapevano; ma se non si fossero dimostrati abili a fronteggiare una minaccia simile, l'anno dopo avrebbero avuto anche meno iscritti.

\- Siamo carne da macello. - Aveva sussurrato Seijuro. Sousuke sapeva che la sua mente e quella di suo fratello era alla locanda poco fuori città in cui erano cresciuti. - Accetta il tuo ruolo e svolgilo al meglio. È così che funziona...? -

Sousuke non era mai stato bravo ad eseguire gli ordini a testa bassa, e neanche Seijuro.

I pirati erano già impegnati a distribuire violenza e morte quando erano arrivati, e le urla di donne e bambini eccheggiavano per ogni via mentre pianti e bestemmie e preghiere si innalzavano al cielo assieme al fuoco delle case e dei negozi bruciati. Era il caos più puro, alla luce della luna appena sorta; e sotto quella luna Sousuke era sceso ed era corso ad attaccare, cercando di fare di testa sua – cercando una strategia. Ma, aveva capito subito, non si può sperare di sconfiggere il caos con la razionalità.

Alla fine era dovuto uscire in uno scontro aperto, affrontare petto a petto quegli uomini sporchi e maledetti. La prima volta che aveva ucciso uno di loro era stato più per errore che per vera intenzione; e aveva gettato di lato il cadavere cercando di non guardarlo, di non pensare a quanto sembrasse un sacco di carne inutile un corpo pieno di vita; aveva vomitato in un angolo e si era rialzato con la gola acida, e aveva ripreso a correre.

Aveva trovato Seijuro, e poi Momo e Ai in quel vicolo scuro; erano stanchi, e sfiniti. Com'era possibile fosse notte inoltrata? Quando avevano iniziato a combattere? Quando sarebbe finito l'inferno?

Si voltò a guardare in volto Seijuro, e Momo, e Ai, ansimando, il volto sporco del sangue dell'uomo appena morto.

Quando erano tornati bambini spaventati?

\- Non ci hanno dato l'ordine di ritirarci. - Strillò. - _Quando cazzo ci ordineranno di ritirarci?!_ -

Seijuro deglutì, scuotendo la testa. - Non ci daranno mai l'ordine di ritirarci. - Sentenziò. Aveva visto anche lui i corpi dei suoi stessi compagni a terra, interiora e sangue spruzzate ovunque, teste mozzate di netto dai loro corpi da lame grosse e rozze. Gli stessi ragazzi con cui avevano dormito e scherzato, che avevano amato e odiato, giacevano a terra sotto forma di frammenti di carne e viscere. La pioggia aveva spento i fuochi appiccati alle abitazioni e appesantito le loro vesti, ma non aveva attutito le urla delle donne portate via, delle famiglie distrutte. Non potevano fare niente; e se non potevano fare niente, a cosa erano serviti quegli anni passati ad allenarsi...?

La voce di Momotaro riempì l'aria pesante con un urlo attutito, mentre si portava una mano alla bocca. - Ai è ferito! - Esclamò, voltandosi a cercare l'aiuto di Sousuke – ma più del suo, di quello di suo fratello. Seijuro era in piedi prima ancora che Momo iniziasse a chiamarlo; scivolò nel fango e atterrò in ginocchio accanto ad Ai, che respirava piano.

Sollevò una mano pallida dal fianco della propria divisa, e Sousuke sgranò gli occhi nel vedere tessuto e mano macchiate di sangue. - È...è solo una ferita superficiale. L'ascia non è andata tanto a fondo. - Sorrise. - Sta piovendo. Scommetto che la spalla di Yamazaki fa molto più male... -

\- Sousuke, controlla che non arrivi nessuno. - Ordinò Seijuro. Sousuke annuì e strinse la baionetta, dando loro le spalle per fissare l'ingresso del vicolo in cui si erano rifugiati. Alle sue spalle Seijuro slacciò la divisa di Ai e la sua camicia, stringendo i denti nel vedere la pelle del suo fianco sottile squarciata e il sangue rosso defluire lento verso le sue gambe. - Avresti dovuto dircelo. -

\- V...vi dico che non è niente. - Il sorriso gli morì sul volto quando Seijuro premette le dita contro la carne viva, sostituito da un urlo quasi animalesco. Momo lo stringeva tra le braccia, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, spaventato a morte. Si scosse quando suo fratello lo afferrò per una spalla, sollevando poi la mano verso la propria bocca per mimare ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare.

\- Non mollare finchè non te lo dico io, anche se morde e ti sembra stia soffocando. - Comandò. Momo annuì e poi scosse la testa, singhiozzando. Seijuro stava smontando il proprio fucile con dita veloci e rapide. - MOMOTARO! Questo è il massimo che posso fare, al momento. Vuoi farmi credere che non sei abbastanza uomo da aiutare qualcuno a cui tieni in questo modo? -

Momo pianse forte, il cuore rotto dal dolore; smise di singhiozzare piano e iniziò ad annuire, alzando una mano verso il volto di Ai e stringendo il suo torace con l'altro braccio.

\- Non stringere per ora, rischi di fargli perdere più sangue. - Suggerì Seijuro. Raccolse la polvere da sparo dalla canna del fucile e strinse i denti nel sentirla infilarsi tra i piccoli graffi nella sua mano. - Pronto? -

Momotaro annuì, e si voltò a fissare Ai negli occhi. Pur non avendo assistito alla scena, Sousuke si strinse nelle spalle, tentato di tapparsi le orecchie per ciò che sarebbe arrivato.

La polvere da sparo scivolò sul fianco di Ai e il ragazzo prese a strillare con quanta forza aveva in corpo, il corpo scosso da violenti spasmi e il bianco degli occhi improvvisamente visibile mentre cercava di alzare le braccia debole e allontanare Seijuro e Momo, chini su di lui. Le urla erano attutite dalla mano del fratello più piccolo, che si abbassò a premere la propria fronte contro quella dell'altro ragazzo sussurrando scuse, sibilando di dolore quando i denti di Ai si strinsero nel suo palmo.

Durò venti, forse trenta secondi; poi smise di dimenarsi, persino di respirare. Sousuke si voltò e lo vide svenuto tra le braccia di Momo, mentre Seijuro ansimava tremando.

\- Dobbiamo portarlo da un medico. - Mormorò, asciugandosi la fronte e macchiandola dello scuro della polvere rimasta tra le sue dita. - Serve a malapena a cicatrizzare la ferita, io...non...non sono in grado... -

Sousuke annuì. - Hai fatto abbastanza. - Sentì di dover mormorare. All'improvviso si rese conto che il silenzio che era sceso su di loro aveva inghiottito tutta la città, anche il porto lontano; e che i profili delle case e delle vie iniziavano a farsi più luminosi. Stava arrivando l'alba, e i pirati se n'erano andati.

Corse senza badare al richiamo di Seijuro, verso il porto, tentando il suo meglio per non fermarsi ad osservare tutti i corpi e la distruzione che quella notte s'era lasciata indietro; avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per raccogliere i caduti. Per ora doveva constatare di persona ciò che credeva, e quando finalmente giunse al porto che conosceva a memoria il suo cuore si sollevò nel vedere che non c'era nessuna nave pirata attraccata, o anche solo in lontananza. Erano andati via. Li avevano lasciati in pace – forse l'uomo che aveva ucciso era semplicemente un ferito che si erano lasciati indietro.

E subito dopo prese a piangere lacrime calde, frustrate; una per ognuno dei suoi compagni caduti senza motivo, una per ogni civile ucciso da quella follia insensata. Il sole illuminava una devastazione senza precedenti, e sapeva che l'incubo non sarebbe finito così: ci sarebbero voluti mesi o anche anni prima che Meyerport si riprendesse da quell'attacco. Tutto per l'avidità di un singolo gruppo di pirati; tutto per la soddisfazione di nemmeno un centinaio di uomini.

Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcuno da accusare, di qualcuno a cui dare la colpa; ma intorno a lui c'erano solo uomini spaventati e cadaveri, e un cane. Si fermò a fissarlo con occhi spenti e cuore pesante, sussultando quando quello prese ad abbiargli contro. Ma ma non sembrava ce l'avesse con lui; si comportava come se lo conoscesse.

Sgranò gli occhi nel riconoscere il pastore tedesco. - R...Randy? - Sussurrò. Sentì la baionetta scivolare dalle sue spalle e cadere a terra. Quante possibilità c'erano che fosse lo stesso cane di tanti anni prima? Era un'idiozia, era la sua mente stanca e provata che gli giocava uno scherzo. Ma Randy si avvicinò zoppicando su una zampa ferita e lappò la sua mano come aveva fatto molte volte durante i giorni passati per le strade, e ogni dubbio si sgretolò. Lo aveva riconosciuto nonostante fosse cresciuto, e ora zoppicava per farsi seguire, intento ad accompagnarlo...dove?

Sousuke lo seguì a passi lenti, confuso e non del tutto consapevole di ciò che stava facendo. Era stanco: stanco delle voci e dei pianti, stanco delle urla. Non si sentiva tanto sconfitto e inutile da anni, e non gli importava davvero di dove stesse andando – almeno non finchè avrebbe continuato a dirigersi da qualche parte, senza andare alla deriva.

La trovò in un vicolo, nascosta agli occhi dei più com'era stata per tutto il tempo che avevano passato assieme. Le lunghe gambe pallide erano sporche di fango, graffiate, la pelle lacerata nell'interno coscia. Qualcuno le aveva strappato la gonna e aveva usato il tessuto per legarle i polsi; e i capelli neri, ora lunghi, erano scompigliati e sporchi attorno al volto privo di vita, agli occhi ancora spalancati in un'espressione orripilata.

Si abbassò a chiuderli con dita tremanti, sentendosi svuotato di ogni emozione come si era sentito sull'isola, nel rendersi conto che Rin non c'era più. Se qualcuno fosse saltato fuori da un angolo buio per aprirgli la gola, forse avrebbe chiesto un ultimo momento per ringraziare il suo assassino. Lei lo aveva chiamato _Sousuke dal cuore gentile_ , ma non sentiva di possedere neanche più un cuore vero e proprio.

Randy mugolò e pianse, posando il muso accanto al collo sottile di quella che era stata la sua adorata padrona. Gliel'avevano spezzato di netto; era in una posizione troppo innaturale per pensare altrimenti. Prima Rin, ora Cat. Sembrava che tutti quelli che amava fossero costretti a morire dopo essere stati privati della loro umanità.

\- Yamazaki. -

Una voce alle sue spalle. Sousuke aveva le dita ancora posate sulle guance fredde di Cat quando si voltò per vedere uno dei suoi superiori, con Seijuro poco dietro di lui.

\- I superstiti devono radunarsi al limite della città, Yamazaki. - Comandò. Aveva ferite, graffi sul volto, gli occhi pesanti di battaglia? No, niente di tutto ciò. Sousuke strinse involontariamente i denti, mentre lo sguardo del capitano scivolava sul corpo della prostituta. - Ci sarà tempo per onorare i caduti più tardi. -

Si alzò in piedi abbandonando il corpo riluttante, facendo del suo meglio per non sentire i latrati di Randy che lo richiamava indietro, e scacciandolo con la mano quando lo inseguì. Passò al fianco del capitano, che posò una mano sulla sua spalla e lo fermò.

\- Ben fatto, ragazzo. - Mormorò. Sousuke si scostò piano e raggiunse Seijuro, la giacca bianca gemella alla sua ancora sporca del sangue di Ai. Sentì Randy ringhiare e abbiare verso il suo superiore, improvvisamente feroce.

\- Il cane è... - Sussurrò Seijuro, troppo stanco per parlare ad alta voce. - ...Credo voglia seguirti. -

Abbassò la testa mentre camminavano via, e alle loro spalle il capitano urlava; Randy doveva avergli morso la mano. Lo faceva spesso, se qualcuno cercava di infastidire Sousuke o Cat. - Non posso tenerlo. Come farei a dargli mangiare? Non possiamo tenere animali in Accademia. Non... -

Uno sparo, qualche metro dietro di loro. Sousuke sentì ogni muscolo del suo corpo congelarsi all'improvviso, come avessero sparato a lui; sentì la voce di Seijuro supplicarlo di non voltarsi e passare un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, spingendolo perchè continuasse a camminare. A dirigersi da qualche parte. A non andare alla deriva.

Randy aveva smesso di abbaiare all'improvviso.

 

 

*

 

 

Erano partiti in duecentotrentadue, tornarono in centosessantotto. Nel giro di dodici ore erano morti in sessantaquattro, e i feriti superavano la metà dei superstiti; nei giorni successivi al ritorno all'Accademia morirono altri sei di loro, e in venti scapparono dalla scuola o semplicemente furono riportati a casa dalle loro famiglie.

Sembrava d'esser del tutto soli, nei dormitori improvvisamente privati di voci e calore umano. Seijuro e Sousuke si alternavano nell'andare a trovare Ai in infermeria, dopo essere stati visitati – più che altro per assicurarsi che Momotaro dormisse e mangiasse il necessario a non ritrovarsi lui stesso su un letto ad essere rianimato. Sousuke approfittò di una di quelle visite per chiedergli scusa.

\- Scusa...per cosa? - Domandò Momo, le occhiaie profonde di un uomo vissuto sul volto.

Aveva a malapena quindici anni.

 _Per averti ritenuto un deficiente_ , pensò; ma non lo disse, e si limitò ad osservare le dita del ragazzo posate accanto a quelle di Ai, come avesse paura di essere giudicato se solo avesse osato afferrarle e stringerle e chiamarlo a sé dal coma indotto dai medicinali in cui era scivolato. Come se a qualcuno importasse.

Le lezioni furono sospese fino alla fine dei corsi, che in ogni caso sarebbero durate solo pochi mesi ancora. A tutti loro fu conferita una medaglia al valore, e la cerimonia del diploma arrivò mesi prima del dovuto. Ora Sousuke trascorreva i giorni a fissare il soffitto del dormitorio ascoltando il dolore alla sua spalla tormentarlo, e cercando di non dormire.

I morti tornavano a carezzarlo nel sonno; Cat, Randy e tutti i compagni di cui aveva trascinato i corpi via dalle strade, e i due uomini che aveva ucciso che puzzavano di rum e rancido. Lo afferravano per le braccia e le gambe e lo svestivano del suo pigiama e poi della sua pelle, mettendo a nudo le sue paure e il sangue che non aveva versato sul campo; ma non lo finivano mai. Quello era compito di Rin, che si sedeva accanto a lui e lo abbracciava e cullava posando una mano sulle sue labbra fino a soffocarlo, e poco importava che si contorcesse per non morire: riusciva sempre nel suo intento, ogni notte.

Alla fine anche Momotaro tornò nel dormitorio, cacciato dalle infermiere imbestialite dalla sua testardaggine nel non volersi separare da Ai per buona parte del tempo; ma il destino sembrava voler essere gentile, almeno con lui. Aiichiro spuntò sulla porta del dormitorio solo due sere dopo, sorridendo debolmente nella sua direzione – un solo istante prima che Momotaro corresse a gettargli le braccia al collo in lacrime, sussurrando parole che non potevano sentire. Seijuro si sedette sul letto di Sousuke e diede le spalle alla porta per lasciarli in privato, ma Sousuke vide le dita di Ai salire a carezzare i capelli di Momo, e il rossore sul suo volto; e vide anche il bacio rapido che Momo abbandonò all'angolo delle labbra del ragazzo più grande. Smise solo a quel punto di guardare.

\- Che farai ora? - Domandò Seijuro, senza guardarlo in volto. Sousuke poggiò il libro che aveva in mano sulla propria fronte e sospirò.

\- Quello che mi diranno di fare. - Rispose. Che altro? Erano anni che viveva in quel modo, ed era inutile che fingesse di sapere che direzione aveva preso la sua vita. Non era mai sopravvissuto a quel naufragio; era ancora in balia delle onde, un guscio vuoto.

Per molto tempo non andò alla ricerca della compagnia di Kisumi, e si convinse che forse sarebbe andata così per sempre; ma una notte un'idea iniziò a prendere forma nella sua mente distrutta. Più ci pensava, più aveva senso: perchè non avrebbe dovuto attuare quell'ultimo desiderio prima di tornare a essere una marionetta? Ne aveva le possibilità, forse. Si alzò e camminò a passi lenti per i corridoi vuoti, verso il fiume, seguendo le tracce di un percorso fatto decine di volte prima di quella notte – fino a giungere al fiume e sussurrare il nome di Kisumi all'acqua mossa dalla pioggia. Lui arrivò dopo qualche minuto di silenzio scrosciante, alzandosi a carezzare i nuovi segni sulle sue braccia con un'espressione triste in volto.

\- Non dovresti cercarmi con questo tempo, nelle tue condizioni. - Mormorò; ma era così evidente che pensasse il contrario, che bramasse la sua compagnia. Sousuke sentì la pietà soffocarlo.

\- Dovevo chiederti un favore. -

Questo attirò le attenzioni di Kisumi. Alzò un dito a scostare i capelli rosa dalla fronte e lo fissò, sbattendo le ciglia, mentre Sousuke raccoglieva le parole necessarie a formulare la sua richiesta. Le sussurrò con un sorriso vuoto e inquietante, fissando l'acqua e immaginando quanto doveva essere agitato il mare il giorno in cui Rin si era lasciato morire.

\- Puoi farlo? - Domandò.

Gli occhi di Kisumi erano di un viola vivido e innaturale, perso in pensieri confusi. Vide le sue labbra chiudersi dalla loro espressione sorpresa e gli angoli sollevarsi in un ghigno che non aveva nulla di buono, ma non si pentì di averlo chiesto.

\- Solo in cambio di una tua promessa. - Rispose, inclinando la testa di lato.

Sousuke annuì. Non aveva molto da perdere, in ogni caso.

\- Quando vorrò. - Alzò una mano verso il volto di Sousuke, le dita gelide come la morte sul volto stanco. - Lascerai che ti porti con me in fondo al mare. -

Era quello che aveva sempre desiderato? Solamente quello?

Sousuke sentì il cuore riprendere a battergli nel petto al pensiero di affondare e non tornare mai più. Proprio come Rin.

Afferrò la mano di Kisumi sul suo volto e la scostò indietro, aggottando le sopracciglia.

\- Te lo prometto. -

La sirena annuì soddisfatta e si allontanò senza pronunciare un'altra parola. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per fare ciò che Sousuke aveva domandato, e non era mai stato bravo a essere particolarmente paziente. Ma nei giorni successivi lo fu egregiamente: passava le giornate a preparare ciò di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno, e le nottate riposando per essere sicuro di riuscire nel proprio intento al meglio. Per una volta, smise persino di avere incubi.

Poi Kisumi tornò; lo sentì dal suo canto, ma era più un segnale che un richiamo ad andare da lui. Non avevano bisogno di dirsi altro, e Sousuke approfittò dell'oscurità e dei controlli decisamente meno rigidi per alzarsi al buio, legarsi un mantello attorno alle spalle e raccogliere la pistola da sotto il materasso dove l'aveva nascosta. Non si voltò a salutare nessuno dei suoi amici, che in ogni caso dormivano da ore.

Conosceva il modo per uscire dall'accademia dalle voci di corridoio che parlavano di passaggi nascosti o sbarre del cancello indebolite dal tempo; non se n'era mai andato di sua spontanea volontà, ma non faticò a trovare le sbarre di cui aveva sentito parlare, rimuoverle e risistemarle una volta libero. Ci avrebbe messo ore di cammino ad arrivare a Meyerport, ma non gli importava. Ogni passo non era niente, se confrontato col pensiero di ciò che lo aspettava al porto.

Come previsto, vide Meyerport quando il sole era già alto nel cielo; si diresse al porto per il puro, semplice gusto di vedere la _Pryce_ ormeggiata lì. Kisumi aveva attirato la vecchia nave da lui come Sousuke aveva chiesto.

Passò la giornata a camminare per le strade, osservando il modo in cui i cittadini stavano ricostruendo ciò che era stato distrutto o raso al suolo. A quell'ora, i suoi compagni dovevano essersi già resi conto della sua scomparsa; avrebbero avvisato i professori o avrebbero coperto la sua assenza? Non che gli importasse, ma c'era sempre la curiosità di sapere come si sarebbero comportati.

La sera arrivò più lentamente di quanto sperava. Sousuke attese che nella locanda in cui era andato a mangiare arrivassero i pescatori e gli operai del porto; solo allora pagò il conto della cena che aveva ordinato e lasciò il calore di quel posto per rituffarsi nel freddo delle strade, consapevole che il porto sarebbe stato quasi vuoto. Si diresse con passi sicuri verso la _Pryce_ e inalò un unico lungo sospiro prima di salire la passerella che conduceva al ponte di coperta.

La nave era silenziosa, malandata, trascurata. Sousuke si fermò a sfiorare l'albero maestro con dita tremanti, osservando il legno scuro e cercando di non pensare ai giorni passati con Rin a ridere su quel ponte, ignari di tutto. Sembrava fosse passata una vita intera; com'era possibile fossero passati solamente cinque anni da quando si era imbarcato su quella nave e aveva detto addio a tutto quanto? I suoi genitori lo davano per morto o per disperso? C'era una tomba col suo nome, da qualche parte sulla costa dell'Inghilterra?

Magari accanto a quella di Rin?

Strinse gli occhi e si scostò dall'albero maestro per dirigersi sottocoperta, da dove arrivavano voci attutite, mormorii bassi. Scese senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse; l'odore aspro del vino era ovunque, come la sera in cui si era buttato in mare. Non si era mai accorto di quanto stupidi ed ebbri potessero essere gli uomini di quella ciurma, ma non li compatì minimamente per la loro idiozia. Non meritavano di vivere, ma non era qui per loro.

Conosceva la strada per quell'ufficio; gliel'aveva mostrata un vecchio marinaio, rassicurandolo sul fatto che Rivkin fosse un uomo come tanti altri. Anche cinque anni dopo, Sousuke credeva non ci fosse descrizione migliore: un uomo come tanti altri. Il mondo era pieno di quei mostri che non si facevano scrupoli a violentare gli innocenti e maltrattare i deboli.

Posò la mano sinistra sulla porta dell'ufficio e la spinse, la mano destra già stretta attorno al calcio della pistola; per qualche istante non potè vedere nulla, da quanto l'ufficio era immerso nel buio. C'era un'unica candela sulla scrivania scura, e illuminava la figura di un uomo con la testa abbandonata sul ripiano, le braccia strette attorno a una bottiglia di vino. Ma non era Rivkin; la luce fioca rivelava un volto grasso e idiota che Sousuke conosceva.

\- Oman. - Chiamò. Il vecchio cuoco interruppe il proprio sonno e alzò la testa, aprendo gli occhi pesanti nella sua direzione. Sousuke riuscì a rimanere perfettamente immobile nonostante il cuore minacciasse di esplodergli nel petto dalla troppa rabbia, e tenne la pistola nascosta sotto il mantello. - Dov'è Rivkin? -

Oman lo ignorò per qualche istante, per rivolgere le proprie attenzioni alla bottiglia vuota. La gettò di lato e non si mosse neanche quando questa si infranse a terra. - Rivkin? Rivkin se n'è andato da anni. - Rise. - Andato coi pirati, per mare. -

Tentò di alzarsi goffamente, i gomiti piantati sulla scrivania mentre si tirava su e tentava un passo in direzione di Sousuke. E poi, come se per la prima volta l'avesse notato veramente, socchiuse gli occhi e inclinò la testa, confuso. - E tu chi cazzo sei? -

Sousuke alzò il braccio destro e premette il grilletto.

Una macchia scura inzuppò la camicia bianca sudicia di Oman, senza che un solo suono abbandonasse le sue labbra. Lo vide cadere a terra, ma niente più; si voltò e uscì dalla cabina del capitano, richiudendosela alle spalle e risalendo rapido le scale che lo avrebbero portato al ponte. Gli uomini della _Pryce_ erano ubriachi, ma non idioti; avrebbero sentito lo sparo e sarebbero accorsi a controllare, ma per allora lui sarebbe già stato lontano dal porto, oltre le vie buie e segrete, forse addirittura fuori città.

Rientrò all'Accademia alle prime luci dell'alba. Non aveva incontrato nessun professore per i corridoi, né alcuno studente; non riusciva a credere alla sua fortuna – era il minimo che il destino gli doveva, vista tutta la sfortuna che gli aveva gettato in faccia negli ultimi cinque anni. Scivolò nel proprio letto senza neanche togliersi il mantello dalle spalle, gettando la pistola di nuovo sotto al materasso.

Ma neanche dieci minuti dopo sentì un peso nuovo sul suo letto, e si voltò appena per vedere la figura familiare di Seijuro, di profilo, gli occhi pesanti di una preoccupazione a cui Sousuke ancora non sapeva attribuire la causa.

\- Ti senti meglio, ora? -

Sousuke attese qualche istante prima di rispondere – istanti carichi di una consapevolezza ridondante, e istanti spesi a guardare le proprie mani sporche di sangue invisibile che non avrebbe mai potuto sciacquare via.

\- No. -

 

 

*

 

 

Il vento che soffiava sul suo volto veniva dal mare, non dalla terra; aveva imparato a riconoscere e distinguere quelle correnti molto tempo prima, in un'altra vita. La nave su cui si trovava ora però era molto più grande della Pryce, più grande della Origins, più grande di qualunque peschereccio su cui fosse salito quando era ancora un bambino.

Ora era il Capitano della _Little Prince_ , un vascello di terza classe di proporzioni imponenti (solo il ponte di coperta era largo una decina di metri), il cui equipaggio era composto dai migliori marinai che avesse conosciuto. Nel vedere la nave dal legno chiaro e dalle rifiniture in mogano, Sousuke aveva davvero dimenticato tutto ciò che era successo a Meyerport, e l'orrore che si era lasciato alle spalle. Era salito superando persino Momotaro, come un bambino eccitato, ansioso di toccarla e fare la conoscenza di quell'imbarcazione potente e bellissima.

Per un lungo momento, persino quel percorso tracciato da altri gli era sembrato aperto a possibilità bellissime e degne d'essere vissute.

\- Sousuke! - Lo chiamò una voce forte; Sousuke abbassò lo sguardo e vide Seijuro, che lo chiamava dall'albero di mezzana. Sorrise nella sua direzione, scendendo le scale con quanta dignità gli era possibile e raggiungendolo il neobattezzato Contrammiraglio – un grado superiore al suo, che Seijuro aveva completamente meritato. Ai e Momo erano stati nominati Tenenti di vascello, e imbarcati assieme a loro. Funzionavano bene come squadra – e se i tre anni di accademia non fossero bastati a dimostrarlo, tutta la ciurma aveva potuto constatarlo dopo quegli ultimi due mesi passato in mare.

\- Ho controllato le carte come mi hai chiesto. - Lo informò Seijuro, una volta che fu al suo fianco. Vederlo in divisa era sempre uno spettacolo esilarante, ma evitava di fargli notare quanto sembrasse inutilmente pomposo con quella giacca e quei pantaloni stretti – lui avrebbe potuto dire lo stesso. Erano costretti a camminare con le braccia dietro la schiena, loro che erano cresciuti con le ginocchia sporche di fango.

\- New Line è sulla rotta? - Domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Solo pronunciare il nome della sua città natale era strano. Seijuro annuì.

\- Un paio di scali dopo Londra, Capitano. - Gli posò le nocche del pugno sul petto, là dove sapeva esserci la collana appartenuta a Rin. - Un mese e mezzo e potrai restituire questa alla famiglia a cui appartiene. -

Sousuke annuì. L'idea gli era venuta la notte successiva a quella in cui aveva ucciso Oman; se quel gesto non era servito a dargli pace, cos'altro avrebbe potuto? Aveva scelto la collana, alla fine. Era l'unica cosa che gli ricordava che un ragazzo di nome Rin era esistito, che le loro esistenze erano diventate una cosa sola per un periodo di tempo troppo breve e troppo effimero. Non ricordava più il colore dei suoi occhi che fissavano l'alba come a volerla divorare, né il suo odore; e la sua voce si mischiava a quella di tanti, troppi altri. Doveva lasciarlo andare, e restituire la collana alla madre di Rin se mai fosse tornato in Inghilterra era la cosa più giusta per tutti.

\- Hai intenzione di salutare i tuoi genitori? - Chiese Seijuro, poggiandosi alla balaustra della nave e fissando l'acqua scorrere rapida sotto di loro. Sousuke lo imitò, scuotendo la testa.

\- E cosa dovrei dir loro? Mamma, papà, sono il vostro figlio adorato tornato dal regno dei morti? - Alzò gli occhi al cielo. - È un capitolo chiuso da troppi anni. -

\- Non hai salutato neanche la tua sirena, mi sbaglio? -

Non l'aveva fatto. Di tempo ce n'era stato in abbondanza, ma non sapeva cosa avrebbe visto sul volto di Kisumi la prossima volta che si sarebbero incontrati. Sarebbe stato il giorno della sua condanna a morte? Neanche la sirena l'aveva cercato, per cui era giunto alla conclusione di non aver sbagliato. Annuì a Seijuro, ma prima che potesse rispondere a parole si sentì chiamare da uno dei tanti Guardiamarine o Sottotenenti di cui ancora non aveva imparato i nomi, per avere chiarimenti su un compito o su un altro. Era così che trascorreva il tempo, ormai – in mare, almeno. Scendevano a terra e commerciavano, trattavano, discutevano e consegnavano. Seijuro e Ai, completamente ristabilito dalla ferita al fianco, erano i più abili nelle trattative. In genere erano loro a parlare con nobili e mercanti, e Sousuke se ne stava in un angolo ad assistere al meglio delle sue capacità. Momotaro era l'anima della nave, incapace di dimostrare un atteggiamento consono al proprio ruolo – ingaggiava risse, sfidava a duello, si comportava come fosse stato imbarcato su una nave pirata. Sousuke si era trovato a rimproverarlo più volte in quei due mesi che negli ultimi anni, nascondendo anche a sé stesso la gioia che era vederlo comportarsi come se l'infanzia non fosse mai finita. In quel senso era simile al Rin che aveva potuto conoscere.

Londra arrivò più rapidamente di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile, portando con sé una ventata d'aria stantia ma apprezzata – era stanco di vedere solo una distesa sconfinata d'acqua blu scuro attorno a sé, e poche navi lontane; e lo era anche la ciurma, che si riversò nel porto e scomparì per i giorni passati nella grande capitale. Sousuke non l'aveva mai vista, ma fu costretto a girarla quasi tutta con gli altri ufficiali: una città moderna ma grigia, piena di meraviglie tanto quanto di povertà e miseria. Il perfetto riassunto delle condizioni del resto delle colonie.

E poi, qualche giorno dopo, furono a New Line. Sousuke la fissò distendersi davanti ai suoi occhi, non diversa dal giorno in cui l'aveva lasciata; non potè fare a meno di commuoversi. Era così che era iniziata, ed era così che sarebbe finita: con una città sul mare, e lui – non più un bambino, non un ragazzo, ma ormai un uomo. Posò piede sulla banchina quasi timoroso di scoprire che il terreno si sarebbe sgretolato sotto i suoi piedi, rivelandosi una messa in scena; ma non accadde, e pochi istanti dopo camminava nel porto caotico ripercorrendo i passi che lo avevano strappato dalla sua infanzia.

\- Vuoi andare da solo o preferisci aspettare che sistemiamo le questioni burocratiche? - Gli chiese Seijuro, posando una mano sulla sua spalla. Ai e Momo lo fissarono pieni d'aspettativa, facendolo sospirare.

\- Immagino di dovervi aspettare. - Si arrese. Spese le due ore successive a domandare dei Matsuoka a quelli che sapeva non lo avrebbero riconosciuto: abitavano ancora in città? Ancora nella parte povera, ai confini del paese, in quella piccola casa dal tetto spiovente? Risposero tutti di sì, e una donna lo informò che la madre era malata da tempo – e la sorella minore di Rin, Gou, si prendeva cura di lei lavorando dove poteva, rifiutandosi di sposarsi. Sousuke la ringraziò delle informazioni ricevute e attese nervoso che gli altri lo raggiungessero.

Quando finalmente il gruppo fu riunito, spiegò rapidamente le ultime novità, mentre si dirigevano verso quel luogo del suo paese natio che anche da bambino aveva raramente visitato da solo. Sapeva dove trovare la casa dei Matsuoka, però; una volta arrivato di fronte alla porta d'ingresso sentì una forza prosciugata dal suo corpo, la mano tesa verso la porta.

La mano più grande e abbronzata di Seijuro superò la sua e bussò sulla porta, facendolo voltare indispettito. - Non abbiamo tutto il giorno. - Si giustificò lui. - Preferirei ti decides... -

La porta si aprì lentamente, e una ragazza fece capolino nell'ingresso. Sousuke sgranò gli occhi come in preda a un incantesimo – e per qualche motivo, nonostante non avesse mai visto Rin in vita sua, anche Seijuro rimase incantato a fissare la giovane donna. Aveva capelli rossi tendenti al castano, occhi dello stesso colore – un colore che avrebbe dovuto essere riservato ad alcune rare foglie autunnali. E sul volto, la stessa espressione ferma e stoica di Rin, con solo gli occhi grandi e la forma del viso più rotonda a permetterle di essere distinto da quello del fratello maggiore. Sousuke sentì quattro mani posarsi sulla sua schiena e spingerlo appena in avanti, mentre Ai e Momotaro si facevano avanti per guardare.

\- Posso aiutarvi? - Domandò Gou, asciugando le mani umide su una tovaglietta che aveva in grembo. Sousuke annuì, stordito.

\- Mi chiamo Sousuke Yamazaki. - Si presentò. Ci fu un guizzo negli occhi di lei, ma niente più. - Sono un Capitano della Marina Reale. Anni fa ero imbarcato su un mercantile con vostro fratello, Rin. -

La sua bocca era aperta in un'espressione esterrefatta, incredula; si fece da parte e li invitò a entrare con un gesto del braccio, senza proferire parola.

\- Loro sono i miei compagni ufficiali. - Li presentò Sousuke. - Tentente Aiichiro Nitori e Momotaro Mikoshiba, e... -

\- Contrammiraglio Seijuro Mikoshiba! - Esclamò Seijuro, con una rapidità che fece sobbalzare Sousuke. - Sono lieto e spaventato di fare la vostra conoscenza, signorina. -

Gou osservò la propria mano stretta tra quelle di Seijuro con un lieve accenno di rossore sulle guance, per poi abbassarla per richiudere la porta alle spalle, mormorando qualcosa di simile a “Piacere mio”. - Scusate il disordine. - Indicò loro un tavolo e delle sedie. La casa era perfettamente linda, piccola e quasi priva di calore. Doveva essere praticamente vuota da molti anni. - Non mi aspettavo certo una visita del genere. -

\- Non ce l'aspettavamo neanche noi. - Intervenne Momo, fissando suo fratello con le labbra strette a soffocare un ghigno. Lui gli pestò il piede e continuò a fissare Gou mentre si avvicinava alla cucina e posava sul fuoco un bollitore già pesante d'acqua. Li raggiunse, prendendo posto di fronte a loro quattro e fissandoli uno ad uno per qualche minuto di silenzio; indugiò un momento troppo a lungo su Seijuro, per poi fermarsi su Sousuke.

\- Dov'è mio fratello? - Domandò.

\- Morto. - Non c'era modo di indorare la pillola, e qualcosa gli diceva che in ogni caso Gou non avrebbe gradito la cosa. Lei abbassò il capo e lui pure. - Quasi cinque anni fa, in mare. -

Sollevò dal proprio collo lo spago e si sfilò la collana, avvicinandosi a Gou; l'aveva riconosciuta, comprese nel vederla allungare le mani per avere di nuovo l'anello della sua famiglia tra le mani delicate eppure indurite dal lavoro.

\- Questo è tutto ciò che ho trovato. Io...avrei voluto fare di più. - Mormorò, cupo. Alle sue spalle sentì Ai trattenere un singhiozzo.

Lei fissò l'anello, poi lo strinse al cuore. - Non mi sono mai voluta sposare nella speranza che lui non mancasse al mio matrimonio. - Sussurrò, come se stesse parlando solamente a sé stessa, riflettendo ad alta voce. Riprese a guardare Sousuke, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e le labbra piegate in un sorriso debole. - Ora sarà come averlo con me. Capitano Yamazaki, ha fatto abbastanza. -

Il bollitore prese a fischiare, e lei si alzò per andare a spegnerlo e recuperare delle tazzine dalla dispensa; li servì e fece per sedersi di nuovo, ma una serie di colpi di tosse da una delle stanze la interruppe. Fu costretta a scusarsi di nuovo.

Un silenzio teso e imbarazzato scese nella stanza.

\- Ha detto che non è sposata. -

\- Va al diavolo, Momo. -

Sousuke si alzò, spingendo la sedia indietro. - Dev'essere la madre di Rin. Vorrei andare a vedere. -

\- Non c'è il rischio che ti riconosca? - Intervenne Ai. Sousuke alzò le spalle e seguì Gou, trovandola china su un letto, intenta a bagnare la fronte a una donna anziana.

La signora Matsuoka non era più la donna energica che ricordava, ma persino in quello stato conservava la bellezza tipica della sua famiglia, un elemento che neanche il più terribile degli avvenimenti riusciva ad abbattere – una cosa, questa, che Sousuke aveva constatato di persona. Aprì gli occhi febbrili e lo vide, e un sorriso fece capolino sul suo volto. - Il figlio piccolo degli Yamazaki... - Sospirò. - Tua mamma...mi aiuta sempre tanto. Così gentile. -

\- Delira da tanto? - Domandò, avvicinandosi a stringere la mano che la donna aveva allungato.

\- Tanto è una parola troppo piccola per descrivere da quanto va avanti così. - Sibilò Gou, continuando a bagnarle la fronte.

\- Rin è tornato, l'altro giorno. - Continuò la signora Matsuoka, vaneggiando. - Ero così felice di vederlo. -

\- Mamma, mamma, riposa. - La cullò Gou. Si asciugò la fronte e chinò di nuovo lo straccio nell'acqua fresca.

\- C'è qualcosa che posso fare? - Chiese Sousuke.

Gou sorrise amareggiata. - A meno che non siate un dottore o non ne conosciate uno, temo molto poco. - Si voltò a guardarlo. - Perchè state sorridendo? -

Un'ora dopo, Seijuro era seduto accanto al letto della signora Matsuoka, e stava slacciandosi la giacca per lavorare al meglio con le siringhe e le boccette di medicinali che era corso ad acquistare. - Lasciate che paghi quelle dannate medicine! - Urlò Gou. Sousuke la trattenne sulla porta della stanza dal consegnare il denaro – che in ogni caso non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza – a Seijuro. - DATEMI RETTA! -

Lui la ignorò – qualcosa che gli riusciva incredibilmente bene ogni volta che si occupava di un malato, nonostante il rossore ormai perpetuo sulle sue guance. - Se volete essere di aiuto, avvicinatevi e guardate come dovete iniettare l'antibiotico. - Propose, balbettando su alcune sillabe. Momo esplose in una risata volgare e tornò verso la cucina, mentre Ai gli correva dietro implorandolo di smetterla. - P...perchè non posso rimanere qui per sempre. Anche s-se vorrei. -

Sousuke alzò casualmente il braccio e Gou barcollò all'interno della stanza, raggiungendo rapida il fianco di Seijuro. - Non ho capito l'ultima parte. - Sospirò. Sousuke li guardò discutere animatamente e si allontanò sorridendo, per raggiungere Momo e Ai in attesa appena fuori di casa, sulla strada.

\- Somiglia molto alle descrizioni che hai dato di Rin. - Sorrise Ai. Lui annuì, stringendo le braccia sul petto.

\- Hanno quasi lo stesso carattere. - Ammise. Guardarla muoversi e parlare lo rendeva nostalgico, ma non triste. Era certo fosse un ottimo cambiamento al suo normale modo di porsi per quanto riguardava Rin.

Si voltarono per vedere Seijuro uscire dalla camera da letto della signora Matsuoka, la giacca accuratamente ripiegata sotto il braccio e le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti. Gou era un passo dietro a lui, intenta a chiamarlo senza alzare troppo la voce – probabilmente per non disturbare la madre. - Capitano Mikoshiba! -

\- Contrammiraglio. - La corresse lui; nel voltarsi si ritrovò un pugno carico di monete a pochi centimetri dal naso, e occhi duri e sicuri a fissarlo. Abbassò la mano di lei fino a che non l'ebbe abbandonata sul fianco, sorridendole. - Non l'ho fatto con l'intenzione che mi resituiste il denaro, davvero. -

\- Ma dovete prenderlo! - Protestò lei, abbassando le spalle. Lui alzò una mano esitante, poi la posò sulla sua spalla.

\- Vostra madre starà bene, dovete solo avere pazienza e starle vicina. È una ricompensa maggiore del denaro, credetemi. -

Ora il rossore era reciproco, e Gou si allontanò verso la porta seguita da Seijuro, per confrontarsi con Sousuke; ma non prima di fermarsi a posare il denaro sul tavolo, e a raccogliere l'anello. Quando lo posò sul palmo della mano di Sousuke lui la fissò onestamente confuso.

\- Io ti conosco. - Rivelò, abbandonando gli onorifici. - Ero solo una bambina quando Rin è partito, ma anche prima non faceva altro che parlare di questa persona fantastica che sperava tanto di poter conoscere un giorno. È normale che tu non te ne sia mai accorto, ma ogni volta che venivi a portarci da mangiare gli occhi di Rin brillavano. Non posso...tenere quest'anello. -

Con dita sottili ma forti, chiuse le dita di Sousuke attorno al metallo caldo.

\- Sono sicura che serva più a te che a me. -

Stava piangendo? No, non davanti a lei che aveva gli occhi di Rin. Non avrebbe mai potuto. Annuì, ritirando la mano dalla sua presa. Se era quello il peso che era costretto a portare, lo avrebbe portato senza considerarlo più tale.

\- Un'ultima cosa. - Intervenne Ai. - Lo stemma sull'anello è quello di un pirata. Vostro padre... -

\- Non so nulla di mio padre. - Tagliò corto lei, scuotendo la testa. - Non l'ho mai conosciuto, davvero. Se potessi aiutarvi lo farei, ma non conosco neanche il suo nome o il suo aspetto. Somigliamo entrambi a mia madre. -

\- Somigliamo? - Domandò Ai, alzando le sopracciglia.

\- Somigliavamo. - Si corresse, sorridendo. Riportò le proprie attenzioni a Sousuke. - Sono contenta di averti reincontrato, e di aver rivisto quell'anello. -

Sousuke si passò la lingua sulle labbra. - E io sono felice di averti conosciuta. - Rispose, inchinandosi leggermente in avanti. Lei sorrise, e lo guardò allontanarsi; solo dopo pochi passi Sousuke si accorse che Seijuro era rimasto indietro.

\- Mi piacerebbe poter tornare a trovarvi, quando passerò di qua. - Le disse, senza guardarla negli occhi. - Per assicurarmi delle condizioni di vostra madre, certo. -

Gou si portò un pugno alle labbra e tossì, forse per nascondere quella che sembrava una risata. - Farebbe molto piacere anche a me. - Rispose. Il sorriso sul volto di Seijuro avrebbe potuto illuminare una stanza. - Anche se sento il dovere di farvi notare che sareste stato un magnifico dottore, Capitano Mikoshiba. -

La correzione di Sei circa il suo titolo ufficiale si perse nell'aria mentre lei rientrava in casa e si richiudeva la porta alle spalle. Lui rimase a fissare il legno finchè Momo non lo richiamò, ormai in fondo alla via; e quando li raggiunse stava ancora sorridendo.

\- È una ragazza molto bella. - Ammise Momo. Aiichiro annuì serio, fissando Seijuro in volto. Era capitato raramente che evitasse di rispondere, o che sembrasse onestamente distratto dal proprio compito. La cosa iniziava a divertire e sorprendere persino Sousuke, e iniziò a considerare di prenderlo in giro a sua volta prima di abbassare lo sguardo sull'anello tra le sue dita.

\- Credo sia stato uno spreco di tempo venire qui. - Sospirò, alzando la mano per rimettersi la collana al collo. Seijuro si voltò come se l'avesse onestamente offeso, ma fu Ai a prendere parola.

\- Io non credo sia stato un totale spreco di tempo, ma è solo una sensazione. - Mormorò. Non aggiunse altro, ma nel suo volto c'era una strana determinazione che confuse Sousuke. Non avrebbe costretto Ai a parlare, se non si fidava delle sue sensazioni; o forse era davvero troppo impegnato a rimuginare su cosa avrebbe fatto da quel momento in poi. Non aveva idee, e Rin era ormai un capitolo più che chiuso.

\- Torniamo alla nave. - Decise.

 

 

*

 

 

\- Il vento ci spinge sempre più a sud. -

Sousuke abbassò il canocchiale e si voltò a fissare Roots, uno dei marinai più anziani. Erano giorni ormai che il vento li aveva portati fuori rotta, più precisamente da quando avevano oltrepassato le coste del Marocco. L'agitazione della ciurma era evidente, se non giustificata: non erano acque tranquille, e gli attacchi dei pirati erano più che frequenti – e come se non bastasse, aveva iniziato a piovere. Si massaggiò il volto stanco, sotto lo sguardo inquisitore del vecchio marinaio; era così _stupido_ che uomini di mare si rivolgessero a lui come a una figura autorevole. Non conosceva l'acqua come loro, né conosceva gli uomini.

\- Abbassare le vele ci lascerebbe in balia delle onde. - Soppesò. - Se continuassimo in questa direzione non troveremmo che acqua. Ma per quanto ancora può continuare a piovere, a questa longitudine? Prima o poi la smetterà, e allora faremo rotta verso est, dove sappiamo essere la terra. -

\- Per finire sulla terra di diavoli neri? - Roots scosse la testa. - Gli uomini hanno bisogno di una dimostrazione di maestria per fidarsi di voi ragazzi nuovi. -

Sousuke si massaggiò le tempie. Erano giorni che non dormiva bene, che non si vestiva adeguatamente – con il caldo e l'umidità quelle giacche sarebbero state infernali, e fortunatamente anche l'Ammiraglio era della stessa idea – e non si faceva la barba, tra mille altre cose. Cominciava quasi a sentire il peso delle borse sotto gli occhi. - Non posso controllare il tempo. -

\- No, ma dovete provarci. - Insistette Roots, congedandosi. Sousuke deglutì, lanciando occhiate agitate verso l'oceano, le onde alte e il cielo carico di nuvole. Gli venne in mente che forse avrebbe potuto chiamare Kisumi, chiedere di nuovo il suo aiuto – ma fino a quanto poteva dipendere sull'aiuto della sirena, e cosa avrebbe chiesto questa volta? Scosse la testa tra sé e sé. Doveva farcela da solo.

Andò a cercare Momotaro e diede ordine di ammainare le vele; si sarebbe messo lui stesso al comando del timone, con l'approvazione dell'ammiraglio. Ai lo seguì sul castello, sistemandosi al suo fianco.

\- Avrò bisogno delle tue doti di navigatore. - Mormorò, sollevato. Ai si illuminò e sorrise, nonostante avesse sul volto la stessa stanchezza di Sousuke.

Non aveva ancora avuto modo di manovrare la _Little Prince_ , almeno non in condizioni tanto critiche; l'aveva guidata per mari placidi e tranquilli, ma una tempesta era tutt'altra storia. Le onde che inondavano il ponte di coperta arrivavano persino sul castello, spruzzandogli il volto d'acqua salata e distraendolo continuamente. La pioggia impediva la sua visuale e lo confondeva, e quando posò le mani sul timone potè immediatamente sentire la pesantezza della nave che resisteva al maltempo e alle onde che minacciavano di ribaltarla, scuotendola; fece del suo meglio per farla virare piano, ben consapevole degli sguardi e delle aspettative e delle urla dei marinai che, da basso, continuavano a lavorare con cime e vele che minacciavano di squarciarsi a causa del vento.

\- VENTO DI QUINDICI NODI, CAPITANO YAMAZAKI! - Urlò Ai, riferendo il messaggio di un marinaio salito sul castello. - E CONTINUA AD AUMENTARE! -

Sousuke strinse i denti e riprese a girare; sentiva l'intero peso del pennone minacciare di scivolare dalle sue dita, e iniziava a temere che presto il timone sarebbe scivolato dalle sue dita e sarebbero finiti nuovamente fuori rotta, lontani dalla terra. Erano tutti attorno a lui – Ai, che lo incoraggiava indicando quanto ancora mancava a far girare la nave esattamente nella direzione che serviva loro; Momo, che lavorava assieme ai marinai e per poco non veniva sbalzato fuori dal ponte, in acqua. E Seijuro che assisteva alla manovra ansioso di vedere la nave puntare verso terra, verso la salvezza.

E poi l'urlo che segnava la fine dell'incubo giunse alle orecchie di Sousuke. - ACCOSTAMENTO RIUSCITO! - Gridò Aiichiro, posando una mano sul suo braccio. Sousuke riportò il timone puntato a dritta, rilasciando un respiro che non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto – mentre Sei esplodeva in un complimento, e si precipitava ad aiutare il fratello.

\- Ce l'hai fatta, Sousuke! - Ai strinse il suo braccio, sorridendo felice. - Ora possiamo lasciare che il vento ci trasporti fino a terra! -

Sousuke fece appena in tempo a sorridere prima di cadere in avanti, sbalzato d'improvviso da una spinta più forte di quella che qualunque onda avrebbe mai potuto causare; per qualche istante il ponte stesso fu verticale, poi tornò a ribaltarsi con prepotenza verso di loro – e Sousuke si ritrovò a crollare di schiena sulla nave, mentre attorno a lui ogni uomo che un momento prima aveva esaltato di gioia urlava terrorizzato. Si rialzò a fatica e si voltò verso sinistra per capire cosa diavolo fosse successo e cosa li avesse spinti, e il fiato gli si spezzò in gola. Alla loro sinistra, dove prima c'era il nulla – ed era sicuro fosse così, sarebbe stato impossibile non notarla – c'era una nave enorme quanto la _Little Prince_ – no, forse di più; e le bocche nere dei cannoni erano spalancate nella loro direzione, fumanti. Erano stati colpiti da una prima scarica di bombe, e già imbarcavano acqua; ma non fu quello a far sì che il sangue stesso si gelasse nelle sue ossa.

La vela dell'albero maestro della nave era completamente nera e torreggiava su di loro, simbolo di una minaccia che non sarebbero mai stati in grado di contrastare. Non con lo scafo danneggiato, non in una tempesta. Non erano pronti.

\- Pirati... - Sentì qualcuno sussurrare al suo fianco; solo in seguito avrebbe ricordato che era stato Aiichiro a parlare, e avrebbe ricordato il suo tono spaventato. In quell'istante riuscì solo ad avvertire il calore di una rabbia inconcepibile farsi largo nel suo corpo e afferrare ogni suo senso; si precipitò alla balconata e fissò per un solo istante gli uomini sul ponte di coperta, terrorizzati ed esterrefatti da quell'improvvisa apparizione.

\- PREPARARE I CANNONI PER IL CONTRATTACCO! - Ruggì; il primo a voltarsi fu Momo, che ripetè l'ordine finchè tutti i marinai non ripresero a muoversi, saltando da una parte all'altra della nave e alzando il boccaporto per permettere il passaggio al ponte sottocoperta; e nel frattempo Sousuke stesso scendeva in coperta, pronto ad aiutare. Fu quello l'istante in cui ricevettero la seconda ondata, e Sousuke alzò un braccio per ripararsi dalle schegne di legno che saltavano ovunque. Vide una scheggia enorme infilarsi nel fianco di un marinaio lì vicino e corse a soccorrerlo, trascinandolo dietro la scalinata e ascoltando per un solo istante i suoi ringraziamenti balbettanti – quando si rialzò e uscì dal suo momentaneo riparo, sul fianco della nave erano conficcati arpioni pesanti, e mani esperte trascinavano la _Little Prince_ verso la nave pirata, facendola rollare su un fianco senza farla ribaltare del tutto; Sousuke si tenne al fianco della scalinata per non cadere in mare, costretto a osservare mentre i profili della ciurma pirata si facevano sempre più chiari e distinti.

Erano giovani. Per quanto il suo mondo fosse appena diventato puro caos, non potè fare a meno di notarlo: attendevano pazienti che la nave fosse abbastanza vicina per assaltarla a dovere, e non si scoraggiarono quando la prima scarica di bombardamenti organizzata da Momo e Seijuro colpì la loro nave; alcuni caddero in mare, ma gli altri rimasero fermi e immobili, impassibili. Era quello l'aspetto che lo terrorizzava di più: i pirati che avevano assalito Meyerport erano sporchi, vecchi e consumati dall'alcool e dai vizi. Questi erano gelidi, quasi tutti i volti glabri e sottili e privi di espressione. Portò la mano alla spada al suo fianco nell'istante stesso in cui la _Little Prince_ si stabilizzò e la ciurma iniziò a percorrere il breve spazio tra la loro nave e l'altra, urlando per incitare i marinai armati rimasti con lui sul ponte di coperta.

L'acciaio cozzò contro l'acciaio prima ancora che molti dei pirati raggiungessero la _Little Prince_. Vide soldati della Marina sporgersi per mozzare di netto le braccia o le gambe a quei demoni e farli cadere in acqua, vide i suoi stessi soldati subire la stessa fine. Entrambe le parti ora urlavano, eccitate e confuse; Sousuke si difese dall'attacco di un ragazzo che non doveva avere più di vent'anni e prese immediatamente comando di entrambe le lame, pressando con la propria su quella dell'avversario e descrivendo un cerchio con il braccio, disarmandolo. Il ragazzo non fece in tempo a recuperare l'arma, o a estrarre uno dei coltelli che portava al fianco; Sousuke abbassò la lama sul suo petto e vide il sangue sgorgare dalla sua ferita e colorare di rosso il suo petto, mentre crollava a terra. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di odiarlo, o dispiacersi; un altro prese subito il suo posto, e questa volta lo colpì appena al braccio destro prima di seguire il suo compagno a terra.

Si voltava ansimando per la fatica, ignorando il dolore perpetuo alla spalla. Dov'era Seijuro? Ai era ancora vivo? Momo continuava a fare il suo lavoro, ma anche il Capocannoniere della nave pirata – e l'acqua non era mai sembrata tanto vicina al ponte di coperta della _Little Prince_. Come si sfuggiva da quell'incubo?

\- SEIJURO! - Chiamò, parando un assalto da parte di un ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, la faccia quasi troppo innocente per la spada che teneva tra le mani esperte. - AMMIRAGLIO BONES! -

Fu la voce di un marinaio a rispondere, quasi un lamento. - L'AMMIRAGLIO E' CADUTO, CAPITANO! -

Il suo sfidante abbassò immediatamente la spada e lo fissò con occhi freddi. - Capitano... - Lo sentì sussurrare. Sousuke si fece avanti per un affondo, ma il ragazzo lo parò con destrezza e si allontanò immediatamente, alzando una mano a coppa davanti alla bocca per chiamare qualcuno. Sousuke lo seguì con la spada sguainata; per un attimo si convinse davvero che lo avrebbe colpito. Come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti? Gli dava le spalle, era disarmato. Vide la lama scintillare a pochi centimetri dalla sua schiena, pronta a reclamare un'altra vita; e l'istante dopo, una spada spuntata apparentemente dal nulla cozzò contro la sua, sbalzandolo indietro e sbilanciandolo per un istante fatale. Sousuke cadde sui gomiti e fece del proprio meglio per tenere la spada stretta tra le proprie dita, alzandola d'istinto prima ancora di rialzarsi e parando così il secondo colpo di chiunque si fosse messo tra lui e il suo obiettivo.

Lo vide l'attimo in cui smise di concentrarsi sulle spade, sull'insistenza con cui calava la propria lama verso il corpo di Sousuke; un ragazzo interamente vestito di nero, dal cappotto che chiudeva il suo corpo alla vista ai guanti di pelle che stringevano con forza sull'elsa della spada. Persino il suo volto era coperto da una bandana nera, che nascondeva naso e bocca; e i capelli erano ostruiti alla vista da un cappello tricorno. Sousuke cacciò un urlo e lo allontanò da sé il tempo necessario a rialzarsi in piedi e contrattaccare; e questa volta, quando affondò, il volto del pirata fu a soli pochi centimetri da lui.

E il mondo smise di esistere.

Osservò gli occhi sgranarsi, persi nella stessa emozione che provava lui stesso in quell'istante. Occhi bruni, quasi rossi; occhi di un colore che non avrebbe dovuto esistere, il colore di alcune foglie in autunno.

Lo fissò per istanti che sembrarono anni, mentre il nome che era diventato proibito riafforava sulle sue labbra carico di una paura che in cinque anni non si era mai reso conto di provare; e lo pronunciò nel momento stesso in cui la bandana sul suo volto scivolava in basso, il nodo sciolto dai movimenti frenetici della battaglia.

\- Rin...? -

Il suo volto, sottile e giovane com'era stato – ma allo stesso tempo fatto di lineamenti nuovi, più adulti e maturi, più vissuti; e i suoi occhi, che da pieni di paura si assottigliavano rapidamente fino a quando Sousuke non vide comparire sul volto che aveva amato una rabbia così totale e potente da indebolirlo senza neanche bisogno di essere espressa a parole.

\- _SOUSUKE_. - Sillabò; anche la voce di Rin era cambiata in quella di un uomo, e in quel momento somigliava più a un ruggito carico d'odio che a una voce umana. Vide i denti affilati scoprirsi, e sentì la pressione delle loro spade una contro l'altra farsi troppo forte per essere affrontata. E in ogni caso, come avrebbe potuto? Non sentiva più un briciolo di forza in tutto il suo corpo, e desiderava solo crollare in ginocchio a piangere di fronte a quello che poteva essere solo uno scherzo del destino. Sarebbe morto su quella nave, già lo sapeva – ma a che gioco sadico giocava la sua mente, nel convincerlo che il pirata di fronte ai suoi occhi era proprio Rin?

Non tentò neanche di difendersi quando la lama penetrò nel suo costato; non avvertì dolore, ma una consapevolezza acuta e vera. Forse l'ultimo briciolo di sanità mentale concesso ai morenti.

Rin gli era davvero di fronte. Non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma c'era. Si accasciò sullla lama e aprì la bocca per soffiare quelle che forse sarebbero state le sue ultime parole, la voce carica di una gioia immensa e le palpebre già troppo pesanti.

\- Rin. - Sussurrò. - Sei vivo. -

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci giunti alla conclusione del primo arco di questa storia che NOOON NE VUOLE SAPERE DI FARMI CAPIRE QUANDO CAZZO FINIRA' /inserire bestemmie random (neanche troppo, perchè amo scriverla)
> 
> Scusate se non sono ancora riuscita a rispondere a ogni recensione TAT è un po' lo stesso motivo per cui non ho ancora terminato di scrivere il capitolo 5: ho un sacco di pensieri e ansie che mi distraggono dallo scrivere. Ma vedrò di mettermici per bene TAT Per questo motivo il capitolo 5 zompa a domenica 1 novembre! (anche perchè venerdì 30 sarò a Lucca e sabato 31 sarò impegnata a piangermi addosso perchè ci sono stata un giorno soltanto)
> 
> Finora non ho mai rimarcato nei commenti la mia totale inesperienza per quanto riguarda i termini marinareschi – riconosco che ci siano alcune scene che a causa di questo possono sembrare un po' legnose e forzate, e mi scuso. Spero la lettura sia comunque godibile!
> 
> Che posso dirvi? Buona parte del capitolo 5 è già scritta, buonissima parte del resto della storia è stata pensata, commentata, elaborata e decisa (con l'aiuto di Andrea, la mia bae/beta/illustratrice/raison d'etre senza cui sarei meno di zero). Spero vi piacerà quanto a me piace discuterne, e spero approverete le mie scelte narrative!
> 
> Ci risentiamo, e grazie davvero per il grandissimo sostegno che sto ricevendo. Non mi era mai capitato che il feedback rimanesse così stabile. Amo questa fanbase ;w;
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> -Joice


	6. V

 

Nel suo sogno erano sott'acqua, ma non se ne rese conto fino a quando non aprì la bocca per chiamare il ragazzino che correva sul fondale marino, libero dalle leggi fisiche che normalmente glielo avrebbero impedito. Non sentì alcuna voce abbandonare la sua gola – al suo posto vide una serie di bolle scivolare via dalle sue labbra, e sentì l'acqua salata infilarsi a forza nella sua bocca. Annaspò e si portò le mani alla gola alla ricerca di aria; i piedi pesanti lo trattenevano sul fondo di quell'oceano troppo blu, e non c'era nessuna possibilità che riuscisse a tornare in superficie in tempo per respirare.

Sentì gli occhi pizzicare a causa delle lacrime mentre li fissava sulla schiena del ragazzo ormai lontano, mentre tentava di chiamarlo a sé solo _pensandoci_. Rin si fermò durante la sua corsa lenta e abbassò le mani lungo i fianchi, donando a Sousuke soltanto l'accenno di una speranza. Forse lo aveva sentito. Forse sarebbe tornato indietro ad aiutarlo.

Rin si voltò, e anche a quella distanza Sousuke vide chiaramente che il suo colorito era verdastro, consunto dagli anni che doveva aver passato su quel fondale; la gola era squarciata in un macabro sorriso rosso, e al posto dei suoi occhi c'erano due cavità scure e vuote.

Sousuke urlò di nuovo, e questa volta si sentì invadere da un'acqua che sapeva di morte.

 

Aprì gli occhi e si sforzò di gridare dalla paura, ma solo quel gesto si rivelò impossibile; e il terrore di quell'incubo fu subito accantonato a favore del dolore lancinante che bloccava il suo petto – che quasi gli impediva di respirare. Tossì sul legno duro e umido sotto la sua guancia, e lo vide macchiarsi del rosso scarlatto del suo stesso sangue.

\- Sta fermo. - Lo avvisò una voce giocosa. - Se continui a muoverti rischi di continuare a perdere sangue. Non è quello che mi ha consigliato il Capitano. -

Sousuke non gli diede retta. Fece per alzarsi seduto, ma il dolore al costato si fece subito più intenso, al punto da annebbiargli la vista per parecchi secondi; si ritrovò di nuovo a terra, questa volta con il naso dolorante a causa della caduta, schiacciato contro il pavimento in maniera decisamente scomoda. Il proprietario della voce rise, lontano dal suo limitato campo visivo.

Quello che vedeva erano le sbarre di una cella, corrose dalla ruggine e dall'usura. Faticava a ricordare cosa fosse accaduto, e il continuo pulsare del sangue lungo il suo fianco non aiutava a rendere più chiari i suoi ricordi. Sibilò un lamento, nell'alzare una mano a toccare il suo fianco – era a petto nudo, e il corpo era stato fasciato in maniera approssimativa per ridurre la perdita di sangue. Quando si guardò le dita, tuttavia, erano comunque pregne del sangue trapassato nel lino.

Il fischiettio del ragazzo che era stato alle sue spalle si fece più vicino, finchè un paio di piedi nudi non si fermarono a un metro dal suo volto. Il ragazzo era dentro la cella con lui, e allungò un piede per spingere appena sul suo petto e ribaltarlo con la schiena a terra; Sousuke si lasciò sfuggire un urlo di dolore a quel movimento brusco e inaspettato, e strinse i denti nella direzione del ragazzo che ora vedeva chiaramente. Indossava pantaloni larghi che avevano visto giorni migliori, e soltanto un gilè di pelle sul petto nudo, sottile e piccolo ma muscoloso. I suoi capelli erano biondi e corti, riccioli che ricadevano a circondare il suo volto e a dargli un'aria ancora più infantile di quanto i suoi occhi grandi e tondi facessero già.

\- Sousuke Yamazaki. - Pronunciò il suo nome come fosse un piatto da gustare, assaporando ogni sillaba con tono malizioso; si chinò e portò le ginocchia sotto il mento, appoggiandovi le braccia sopra per sostenersi. Non capiva se fosse un bambino appena cresciuto o agisse soltanto come tale; in ogni caso, non doveva essere più grande di Momo. - Il Capitano mi manda a salutarti. -

La realizzazione improvvisa lo assalì, e si ritrovò a rivivere tutto ciò che era accaduto prima che perdesse i sensi con un senso di angoscia crescente nel petto. La manovra per sfuggire a quel maledetto vento contrario. L'assalto, la _Little Prince_ che si ribaltava come un giocattolo nelle dita di un bambino viziato; i volti dei giovani pirati sempre più vicini, le urla della guerriglia scoppiata sul ponte della nave che aveva amato.

E poi, Rin.

Questa volta, quando si tirò su, fu uno scatto dettato dall'adrenalina; la stessa adrenalina che scacciò di prepotenza i campanelli d'allarme del suo cervello, permettendogli di ignorare il dolore e di afferrare con dita forti il bavero del gilet del ragazzo pirata, strattonandelo verso sé.

\- DOV'È RIN?! - Domandò. Sentì sangue caldo misto a saliva scivolargli sul mento, qualche goccia sporcare il sorriso impassibile del ragazzo.

\- Allora sei davvero tu... - Rispose lui; il suo sorriso si fece ancora più largo di prima, nel vederlo così reattivo. Alzò una mano e lo fece scorrere sul proprio volto, là dove il sangue di Sousuke lo aveva sporcato; poi l'abbassò, chiudendola a pugno. L'istante dopo il pugno stretto colpì il naso di Sousuke, scaraventandolo indietro.

Colpì le sbarre di ferro con la testa e si lasciò sfuggire un lamento basso e gutturale per la sorpresa, il dolore di nuovo fin troppo reale – e una nuova fitta al naso di cui preoccuparsi. - Ti ucciderò. - Sibilò al ragazzo biondo, che si era alzato di nuovo in piedi. -

\- Provaci. - Rise, leggiadro. Aprì la porta della cella senza voltarsi, gli occhi luminosi in maniera quasi innaturale; e quando se la richiuse alle spalle, afferrò due delle grate e le strinse quasi con violenza, senza smettere di sorridere nella sua direzione. - Non vedo l'ora, Sousuke! -

Sousuke digrignò i denti guardandolo allontanarsi. Sentiva gli occhi pesanti e la testa distante, ben lontana dalla lucidità; non voleva pensare a nulla, ma non potè evitare di guardarsi attorno – la cella era vuota, salvo per il foro dell'oblò. L'unica via di fuga era l'oceano. Ironico.

Non potè evitare di pensare a cosa fosse successo ai suoi compagni sulla _Little Prince_. Non c'era nessun altro in cella con lui; li tenevano prigionieri da un'altra parte? O era solo una speranza vana, ed erano tutti morti – e ancora una volta era stato salvato con il semplice scopo di essere gettato in un gioco sadico?

Il volto di Rin si ripresentò dietro i suoi occhi, chiaro come il sole e doloroso quasi quanto la ferita che lui stesso gli aveva inflitto. Non riusciva a crederci – sollevò la mano per sentire il cuore nel suo petto battere all'impazzata, sopraffatto dall'emozione. Rin, il suo volto maturo e il suo sguardo carico d'odio. Cosa aveva fatto per meritare quell'odio? Per anni non aveva fatto altro che sperare che Rin tornase da lui. Lo aveva reso un martire, poi una preghiera.

Scivolò esausto di nuovo sul pavimento, sentendo il sangue defluire piano dal suo corpo; e poi in un sonno privo di pensieri o dolore.

 

 

*

 

 

Lo risvegliò un'improvvisa frescura al petto, piacevole contrasto con il caldo febbrile che aveva stretto il suo intero corpo. Aprire gli occhi non lo aiutò a vedere cosa stesse accadendo, a causa del buio: doveva essere scesa la sera, e mani gentili lo voltavano gentilmente sul fianco sano. La cosa non gli impedì di protestare piano, e tentare inutilmente di difendersi da chiunque lo stesse toccando.

\- Fa silenzio, ti prego. - Sussurrò una voce gentile, spaventosamente vicina al suo orecchio sinistro. - Se dovessero sentirci non finirebbe bene per entrambi. Sicuramente non per te. -

Si rilassò, nonostante l'istinto gli chiedesse di fare altrimenti; ma il ragazzo non tentò nessuna mossa strana con lui. Dita esperte sciolsero le bende sul suo costato, rivelando all'aria fredda e pungente della notte lo squarcio che la lama di Rin aveva aperto. - È peggio di quanto pensassi... - Sussurrò, preoccupato. Si ritirò per raccogliere qualcosa da terra, e alla luce debole della luna che ora si infrangeva sul suo volto Sousuke riconobbe i capelli castani e gli occhi verdi del ragazzo che era stato a un passo dall'uccidere, durante l'assalto della _Little Prince_.

\- Tu... - Cercò di alzare un braccio nella sua direzione, ma fu costretto a lasciarla ricadere contro il fianco, debole ed emaciata. Odiava sentirsi così. Era una sensazione che credeva di essersi lasciato alle spalle da anni.

Il ragazzo non diede alcun segno di aver notato il suo pallido e idiota tentativo di assalto. Si riavvicinò con quello che sembrava un unguento tra le mani, ne raccolse un po' con le dita pallide e le poggiò sulla ferita aperta; Sousuke sentì un bruciore molto più intenso di qualunque cosa provata fino a quel momento, e strinse i denti fino a sentirli stridere, premurandosi di non urlare come lui gli aveva chiesto. In fondo al bruciore c'era una possibilità di stare meglio, lo sapeva – e aggrapparsi a quella speranza era più confortante di abbandonarsi all'idea che quello fosse solo un trucco idiota per causargli ulteriore pena. Quando finalmente il fastidio iniziò a diminuire, il ragazzo ritrasse le dita; si ritirò nella luce, fissandolo con occhi grandi e impietositi.

\- Tu sei Sousuke, giusto? - Domandò, a voce bassa. Sousuke annuì, una mano stretta sulla bocca. Il ragazzo sospirò piano, abbassando lo sguardo; le ciglia lunghe gli davano un che di femminile. - Non riesco ancora a crederci. Non...non sapevamo se saremmo mai riusciti a trovarti. -

Sousuke sbattè le palpebre confuso, abbassando lentamente la mano tremante e sforzandosi di pensare a qualcosa di sensato da dire. - Come fai a conoscere il mio nome? - Chiese, alla fine. La risposta era ovvia – Rin doveva averlo riferito. Ma forse avrebbe scoperto chi era Rin per questo ragazzo, domandandolo.

\- Rin. - Rispose lui, rapido. Si sedette, come stessero conversando normalmente; come se non fossero chiusi in una cella, e Sousuke non fosse nelle condizioni di pensare a un modo per ucciderlo. Doveva essere molto fiducioso delle proprie capacità, o della bontà di Sousuke; o molto idiota. - Non fraintendere. Siamo in pochi a bordo di sapere di voi. Io ho...i miei motivi. -

Sousuke non rispose, ascoltando il proprio respiro farsi sempre più regolare e il dolore alla ferita diventare un fastidio sordo. Si sistemò meglio contro le barre, tirandosi seduto e prendendo a fissare senza più astio il ragazzo di fronte a lui.

\- Qual è il tuo nome? -

Lui sorrise. - Makoto. - Rispose. Non somigliava neanche lontanamente a quello che Sousuke avrebbe definito un pirata; il ragazzo biondo di qualche ora prima rientrava vagamente nella categoria, almeno secondo quella che doveva essere l'estetica di Rin di circondarsi di uomini giovani. Makoto era diverso.

Dio, solo pensare che Rin era su quella nave – no, solo pensare che Rin era stato vivo per tutto quel tempo – lo accendeva di un calore incontrollabile, sollievo e rabbia e dolore emotivo che si fondevano in una danza priva di senso. Per cosa aveva pregato per tutto quel tempo? Per cosa aveva sognato? Per cosa diamine era vissuto – immerso nel suo non-vivere, in balia di onde che lo avevano trasportato in direzioni di cui non gli importava?

La voce di Makoto lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. - Gli ho chiesto di non imprigionarti, ma non ha voluto sentire ragioni. - Spiegò senza che ce ne fosse alcun bisogno. - È sempre stato una testa calda, ma non l'ho mai visto così fuori di sé. -

La spigliatezza con cui quel ragazzo parlava di Rin lo urtava. Lo urtava pensare che Rin avesse avuto anni – quasi una vita – per ricominciare, per crescere e costruire tutta una sua esistenza.

Lo urtava pensare di essersi lasciato alle spalle una persona amata, e di aver incrociato le spalle con un perfetto sconosciuto.

\- Non ha alcuna importanza. - Mormorò, in risposta a Makoto. Lui sbattè le palpebre e riprese a fissarlo, come non si fosse aspettato una risposta vera e propria a quella giustificazione. - Dove sono i miei compagni? -

Makoto non rispose. La sua bocca era serrata in una linea sottile, i cui angoli si erano abbassati con una velocità quasi comica. Smise persino di guardarlo negli occhi.

\- Che intenzioni ha con me? -

Di nuovo nessuna risposta; solo un breve sguardo colpevole. Sousuke cominciò a sentire i suoi nervi infiammarsi, la rabbia prendere il controllo.

\- Perchè sei venuto ad aiutarmi se ha intenzione di uccidermi?! - Urlò, senza più trattenersi. Strinse i pugni e si allungò verso Makoto. - _Perchè non posso vederlo?!_ -

\- Perchè ti odia. -

Il rumore di un fiammifero li fece trasalire entrambi, e Sousuke si voltò verso la fonte di luce improvvisa riparando i propri occhi con le mani – un po' per abituarsi, un po' per vedere più rapidamente chi stesse dietro la lanterna che volteggiava appena fuori dalla cella. Era un ragazzo dal volto serio, i capelli neri corti a incorniciare un volto di porcellana. Aveva gli occhi sottili fissi su Sousuke, privi di vita; ma li spostò su Makoto non appena Sousuke prese a restituirgli lo sguardo.

\- Non dovresti essere qui. - Mormorò, quasi senza aprire le labbra. Sousuke vide il panico nei lineamenti di Makoto scivolare via rapido, mentre si alzava in piedi.

\- Nemmeno tu, Haru. - Sorrise. Fece per dirigersi verso l'uscita della cella, ma il nuovo arrivato alzò la mano libera per fargli cenno di rimanere dov'era; si chinò verso Sousuke, allungando la lanterna per osservare il suo volto. Sousuke strinse i denti, ostile.

\- Sei esattamente come ti ha sempre descritto Rin. - Sussurrò. C'era una nota sottile di meraviglia nel suo tono, ma niente che suggerisse un qualche tipo di emozione sul suo volto. - Hai persino le cicatrici. -

Sousuke distolse lo sguardo, infastidito dalla luce; c'era anche qualcosa di profondamente disturbante nello sguardo di quel ragazzo – Haru, come lo aveva chiamato Makoto. Iniziava a credere che non ci fosse un solo uomo sano su tutta quella nave. - Non ha motivo di odiarmi. - Borbottò. Per nessuna ragione particolare, sollevò la mano a massaggiare la vecchia ferita alla spalla. - Quello che dite non ha senso. -

Haru non sbattè neanche le palpebre, e continuò a fissarlo. Lo sguardo di Makoto vagava da qualche parte tra loro due, insicuro; alla fine uscì dalla cella e se la richiuse alle spalle, raggiungendo Haru e posando una mano sulla sua spalla.

\- Dovremmo andare. - Intimò; ma di nuovo, Haru alzò una mano per interromperlo. -

\- Rin ti odia perchè crede che tu lo abbia abbandonato. - Continuò. Sousuke sgranò gli occhi, incapace di nascondere la sorpresa. La cosa non sembrò soddisfarre Haru, o intimidirlo. - E anche io lo credo. E anche Makoto. -

L'acciaio delle sbarre sotto le sue dita fu freddo, e il rumore della sua fronte che vi sbatteva contro eccheggiò per tutto il corridoio. Vide Makoto fare un salto indietro e ritrarsi da quella furia improvvisa, dai suoi occhi iniettati di sangue; ma il ragazzo chiamato Haru continuò a sfidarlo in silenzio a ribattere la sua affermazione.

\- Tu non sai niente di me. Niente. - Sibilò. La sua voce era piegata da un'ira folle. - NIENTE. Io non avrei mai abbandonato Rin se non fosse stato...se non fosse stato per... -

E qui, la sua voce si spense – la sua presa si fece più debole, tremante. Si abbassò in ginocchio, la bocca aperta e gli occhi persi nel vuoto della risposta che aveva sempre avuto – ma non aveva mai voluto ammettere di possedere. E ciò che lo fece sentire peggio era la consapevolezza degli occhi vitrei di Haru, dolorosamente consapevoli sul suo volto.

\- Makoto ha portato via Rin da quell'isola. - Sentì ogni sillaba calare come un'ascia sulla sua testa già dolente, abbattere ogni sua certezza. - E io con lui. Sappiamo abbastanza. -

\- Non è stata colpa mia. -

Odiava quegli occhi vuoti, e odiava le lacrime nella sua voce.

\- Provalo a Rin. - Ribattè Haru, tranquillo. La lanterna si spense in un soffio, e il mondo fu di nuovo buio.

 

 

* * *

 

 

L'unguento che Makoto aveva applicato alla sua ferita doveva essere qualcosa di miracoloso, e una droga estremamente forte. Quando vi passò sopra le dita, prima di addormentarsi, la ferita sembrava essersi già cicatrizzata. Si chiese se ci sarebbero stati effetti collaterali.

Chiuse gli occhi domandando scusa ad uno ad uno ai componenti della _Little Prince_ , e più di tutti a Momo, Sei ed Ai. Essere sopravvissuti non era un destino migliore di quello capitato a loro, ma nessuna delle persone che lo avevano accompagnato meritava una morte simile. Aveva camminato con loro. Era cresciuto. Non li aveva mai ringraziati abbastanza, e ora era tutto perduto.

Al prezzo dell'odio di Rin.

L'effetto collaterale che aveva temuto si rivelò essere un sonno tanto pesante da impedirgli di sentire alcunchè quando i due uomini della ciurma vennero a prenderlo per trascinarlo sul ponte di coperta, o quando un terzo uomo si aggiunse loro per aiutarli nel compito. Continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi anche quando lo buttarono sul legno del ponte, sotto occhi acuti di un rosso furioso.

Gli occhi si sollevarono dal corpo di Sousuke al volto del ragazzo che stava al suo fianco. - Buttatelo in mare. - Mormorò, impassibile al suo disprezzo. Makoto serrò le labbra in segno di disappunto, e si allontanò dal suo fianco come fosse stato offeso personalmente. - E ripescatelo non appena sarà sveglio. -

Solo l'impatto con l'acqua gelida dell'oceano riuscì effettivamente a risvegliare i suoi sensi. Sousuke si ritrovò ad aprire la bocca per urlare non appena fu cosciente, sentendo l'acqua invaderlo come nel suo sogno; si graffiò la gola e prese ad agitare le gambe per tornare a galla, perdendo nel frattempo gli stivali della divisa. Quando finalmente rivide la luce, l'aria era fredda quanto era l'acqua nonostante il sole fosse alto sopra la sua testa; e davanti a lui c'era la fiancata immensa e scura della nave pirata. Vide un gruppo di ragazzi accalcarsi per godersi lo spettacolo, e fare poi spazio a due muniti di una rete spessa.

Per un momento considerò di scappare, nonostante fosse insensato e stupido; ma non poteva arrendersi in quel modo idiota. Scalciò nell'acqua, combattendo le onde per allontanarsi dalla fiancata – ma non servì a nulla. La prima volta, la rete finì qualche metro lontano da dove si trovava; la seconda volta lo raggiunse in pieno, e Sousuke si trovò a cercare di risparmiare almeno il volto dall'essere graffiato dai piccoli ami e uncini che tenevano assieme la rete. Venne tirato verso la nave e poi sulla fiancata, e scaraventato sul ponte con ancora la rete addosso; gli girava la testa e sentiva di dover vomitare tutta l'acqua ingerita e probabilmente persino le sue stesse viscere, ma resistette alla tentazione – si districò dalla matassa di filo e afferrò per il piede il ragazzo più vicino a sé, scaraventandolo a terra e alzandosi ad afferrare il coltello sul suo fianco. Nell'attimo in cui si mise in piedi – lama alla mano, il piede fermo sulla schiena del malcapitato – si rese conto che tutti i presenti avevano puntato una pistola contro di lui.

Poi qualcuno prese ad applaudire. Alcune delle pistole si abbassarono, alcuni dei ragazzi si fecero da parte; Sousuke lo vide camminare verso di lui con passi misurati e lenti, le mani guantate che si univano con ritmo regolare a complimentarsi per la sua scenata. Non aveva più il cappotto indosso – indossava una camicia e pantaloni scuri, con tocchi di rosso nel laccio della cintura e negli stivali.

Improvvisamente Sousuke fu consapevole di come doveva apparire ai suoi occhi: sporco, affamato, la camicia lacerata in vari punti e bagnata che penzolava dalle sue spalle; sul punto di vomitare e in trappola come il peggiore degli animali, denti stretti a mostrare una rabbia che non significava nulla.

Rin era diventato un dio, e lui era rimasto il ragazzino incapace di difendersi della loro isola.

\- Complimenti! - Esclamò; smise di applaudire e appoggiò un braccio sull'elsa della propria spada, lasciando penzolare l'altro lungo il fianco. Non superava Sousuke in altezza, ma l'intensità dei suoi occhi lo faceva comunque sentire piccolo, una macchia sfocata all'angolo del suo sguardo. Il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra tutto d'un tratto, senza che fosse accaduto nulla. - Non avevo dubbi che avresti cercato di scappare. Non è la prima volta che fuggi a nuoto da una nave, giusto? -

Poteva quasi sentire sulla propria pelle l'asprezza del suo tono, acida e corrosiva. Fece un cenno verso il suo braccio destro.

\- Come va la spalla? - Sibilò. Sembrava divertito da quella provocazione, ma non lo dimostrava. - Mi ricordo di quella vecchia ferita. Non ti risparmierà da quello che ho intenzione di farti. -

Sousuke si fece avanti senza preavviso, innescando una reazione immediata nel resto della ciurma; sentì il rumore di vari proiettili caricati in canna, ma non si ritrasse. Rin fece altrettanto, fermo e immobile mentre lui si avvicinava fino al punto da poter vedere davvero come il tempo avesse fatto maturare il suo volto. C'erano piccole cicatrici sulle sue guance, segni bianchi e sbiaditi che non intaccavano la sua bellezza di granito; e c'erano borse pesanti sotto i suoi occhi sottili. Ma c'era ancora un alito fresco di giovinezza e forza, ed era quello che Sousuke aveva amato più di tutto il resto – ed era quello che lo spingeva ad avvicinarsi a lui nonostante gli sguardi di tutti, nonostante le pistole e la minaccia sempre più reale di una morte orribile; come un insetto attirato dalla luce, continuò ad arrancare verso Rin. Almeno finchè Rin stessò non sollevò dalla cinta un pugnale e lo puntò alla sua gola, in un movimento rapido e liscio come l'acqua.

\- Devi lasciarmi spiegare. - Mormorò comunque, misurando il proprio respiro. Sentiva la lama pericolosamente vicina alla sua giugulare. Non poteva permettersi di morire, non ora che Rin era così vicino.

Ci fu un guizzo pericoloso nei suoi occhi; qualcosa che indusse Sousuke a tacere, come un comando silenzioso. Tenne i denti serrati nel parlare. - Non ti lascerei neanche respirare se non fosse che desidero farti provare lo stesso dolore che ho provato io in questi ultimi maledetti anni. -

Girò il coltello di piatto e utilizzò un movimento rapido del polso per scagliarlo all'indietro, a inciampare sul corpo del ragazzo che aveva gettato a terra e lasciato svenuto. Sousuke ricadde all'indietro, e fece appena in tempo a cercare di rialzarsi prima che un gruppo di ragazzi si avventassero contro di lui per tenerlo a terra, lontano da Rin; lo sentì comunque parlare, mentre cercava di scrollarseli di dosso.

\- Niente pistole. - Stava comandando. - Niente cibo, o acqua. Lasciatelo appeso finchè non deciderò altrimenti e non ascoltate una parola di Makoto in merito. -

\- DEVI LASCIARE CHE TI PARLI! - Urlò. Rin non si voltò ad ascoltarlo, e un oggetto contundente si infranse contro la sua tempia, mandandolo di nuovo nel mondo dei sogni.

 

Quando riprese conoscenza capì immediatamente che qualcosa non andava, prima ancora di prendere coscienza di dove si trovasse. Le sue braccia erano piegate in una strana posizione innaturale, sopra la sua testa; e non c'era niente sotto i suoi piedi. Quell'improvvisa consapevolezza lo fece agitare, e si districò cercando di toccare terra prima di rendersi conto che la terra in questione era quasi un metro sotto di lui, e ciò che lo sosteneva in quel modo erano le sue stesse braccia – legate da corde pesanti che scavavano nella sua carne ogni secondo di più ad un uncino appeso al soffitto del ponte sottocoperta. Tentò di sollevarsi, ma sentì uno schiocco orrendo alla spalla destra, e non riuscì trattenere un urlo nel sentire il dolore fantasma tornare in forma fisica nella sua carne. Se l'osso non era già uscito dal posto in cui avrebbe dovuto essere, sentiva che l'avrebbe fatto al prossimo movimento per quanto minimo; era un dolore mille volte più intenso di qualunque coltellata. Almeno per quella aveva gli unguenti miracolosi di Makoto – che comunque non gli erano valsi alcun aiuto, vista la situazione in cui lo avevano messo. O forse Rin aveva intenzione di riservargli quel trattamento fin dall'inizio, stava solo aspettando che fosse cosciente abbastanza da poterlo ridurre in quello stato.

Abbandonò il capo sul petto, cercando inutilmente di isolare quanto ogni muscolo del suo corpo stesse urlando un dolore sfiancante. Attorno a lui, la vita andava avanti come nulla fosse; come fosse solo parte del mobilio. Vide due ragazzi passargli abbastanza vicini da poterlo toccare, e ignorarlo completamente.

Niente acqua e niente cibo, aveva ordinato; e aveva detto di volergli causare tanto dolore quanto Sousuke gliene aveva causato abbandonandolo. Ma non era stata colpa sua – e ora, sarebbe vissuto abbastanza da avere la possibilità di raccontare la verità, o Rin si sarebbe fatto sordo anche a quella?

Chiuse gli occhi e il sonno ebbe la meglio, un sonno terapeutico che serviva ad isolarlo dal dolore. E poi li chiuse una seconda, e una terza e una quarta volta; ogni volta che li riapriva la sua lingua era sempre più secca e il dolore del suo corpo sempre più sordo, e rimanere sveglio non faceva che rendere più acute e reali le insopportabili privazioni. Si ritrovò a odiare persino lo sciabordio dell'acqua sulla fiancata della nave, e desiderò intensamente un goccio di quell'acqua salata e velenosa. L'avrebbe bevuta di buon grado, avvelenando il proprio intestino, pur di porre fine a quella sete devastante e totale.

Era di nuovo addormentato quando sentì l'acqua prendere a scorrere sul suo volto. Anche nel sonno, aprì la bocca e prese a leccare quelle poche gocce dal proprio volto, singhiozzando grato senza neanche piangere davvero. Aprì le palpebre a fatica sul volto di Rin, più vicino di quanto fosse stato sul ponte; ma non ebbe la forza di sussurrare il suo nome, e lo guardò allontanarsi e sedersi su una sedia che lui stesso doveva aver portato fin lì. Era giorno inoltrato, ma l'ultima volta che Sousuke aveva chiuso gli occhi era notte. Quanto diavolo di tempo era rimasto così?

Rin si rialzò, scontento di quella posizione. Prese a girargli attorno come un avvoltoio, o uno squalo che valutava come fare a brandelli la propria vittima; come un predatore in attesa che l'animale che aveva puntato mostrasse un segno di cedimento. Un movimento che dimostrasse che era ancora vivo, forse, o una goccia di sangue ancora caldo che cadeva dal suo corpo.

Nel caso di Sousuke fu il sangue. Sentì la lama di Rin ancora prima di vederla, e quando lui la passò leggera sulla sua schiena – distruggendo il tessuto della sua camicia – quasi non la sentì. Il suo corpo era troppo intorpidito perchè provasse ancora alcuna sensibilità a una ferita tanto superficiale – ma quando Rin tornò davanti a lui, il filo del coltello era di un rosso scarlatto quanto i suoi capelli.

\- Odio che il tuo corpo sia così. - Sussurrò. - È come una tela bianca su cui nessuno ha mai voluto scrivere nulla. -

Non rispose, ansimando pesantemente dalla fatica e dalla spossatezza. Rin rialzò il pugnale e questa volta squarciò il fronte della sua camicia, senza badare al fatto che aveva di nuovo tagliato anche la sua carne; e la ripassò un'altra volta, questa volta per il basso – e fece a pezzi il resto con le mani. E poi, improvvisamente, si fermò; la sua ira si spense, rapida quanto era arrivata.

\- Quello cos'è? - Domandò; allungò la mano verso il petto di Sousuke e sollevò qualcosa che lui si era dimenticato persino di avere: un sottile cerchio dorato, appeso a uno spago vecchio e consunto. - _QUESTO COS'è_ _?_ -

Sousuke raccolse a sé le poche energie che gli erano rimaste, e sentì una sola lacrima di esasperazione scivolare via dai suoi occhi.

\- Il tuo anello. - Riuscì a rispondere, debolmente. La sua voce era roca e bassa, un sussurro distrutto.

Poteva percepire l'ira di Rin, un'onda di fuoco che si infrangeva sulla sua pelle e la pizzicava in maniera feroce. Se avesse potuto affondare i denti nella sua carne e farlo a brandelli, forse l'avrebbe fatto; non ragionava razionalmente, ma non riusciva neanche a sembrare un folle. - Bugie. Nient'altro che bugie. - Mormorò, gli occhi sbarrati. Strappò di netto l'anello dal collo di Sousuke, con un movimento brusco; e lo riportò di nuovo verso il suo volto, osservandolo meglio. Vide scivolare rapide sul suo volto sfumature di meraviglia e stupore, poi rabbia, poi appena un accenno di insicurezza. C'era una ruga tra le sue sopracciglia.

\- Lo avevo perduto. - Mormorò infine, abbassandolo. Alzò il pugnale all'altezza del collo di Sousuke, ma lasciò riposare la lama sulla sua pelle, senza tentare nulla. - Lo hai fatto ricostruire? Cos'è, una specie di scherzo? -

Per qualche lungo istante, Sousuke pensò che forse rimanere in silenzio sarebbe stato meglio. Che sarebbe stato più semplice.

Poteva sopportare l'odio e la furia, poteva sopportare il disgusto – ma non poteva sopportare di vedere così vivi quegli occhi rossi che per anni aveva creduto un sogno lontano. Si sporse appena in avanti, inarcando la schiena al punto che persino i muscoli intorpiditi ricominciarono ad urlare di dolore. A ogni millimetro sentiva il fiato mancargli, ma nemmeno quell'improvvisa asfissia avrebbe potuto impedirgli di parlare.

\- Io sono...tornato. - Ansimò. Vide un guizzo di sorpresa negli occhi di Rin. - Tu cos...cos'hai fatto per...trovarmi? -

Sentì la lama di Rin affondare nella sua pelle per un solo momento, prima che lui la riportasse al suo fianco con un gesto nervoso. Aveva gli occhi sgranati dalla sorpresa, il fiato pesante come avesse lui stesso trattenuto il respiro fino a quell'istante. Riportò l'anello al volto e riprese a guardarlo.

Non sopportava di vedere quegli scatti nervosi in lui. Non gli si addicevano – la sua grazia perpetua era diventata rigida, come se qualcuno avesse modellato la sfera della sua bellezza in un quadrato. C'erano spigoli in lui, e l'onda dei suoi pensieri vi si infrangeva contro per morire e rinascere sotto un'altra forma ogni istante. Se solo gliene avesse dato l'occasione, avrebbe portato le mani al suo volto e avrebbe tentato di carezzarlo, di ridare forma al ragazzo che aveva conosciuto.

Ma non aveva neanche la forza di domandarglielo.

\- Non è possibile che l'abbia tu. - Decise, scuotendo la testa. - E non ti credo. -

_O ho deciso che non crederti mi è più conveniente –_ era questo che urlavano i suoi occhi, e nonostante tutto Sousuke non potè fare a meno di sollevare le labbra in un debole scherno. La cosa non piacque a Rin. 

\- Perchè saresti dovuto tornare indietro? Te ne sei andato per salvarti la pelle. Non ti è importato di me allora, e non hai neanche cercato di tornare indietro ad aiutarmi allora. Perchè avresti dovuto farlo dopo? -

Sousuke tentò di rispondere, ma si riscoprì impossibilitato a farlo. Gli mancava il fiato, gli mancava la logica; annaspò alla ricerca di aria, di un pensiero che non fosse astratto. I lineamenti di Rin diventavano sfocati come quelli nei suoi ricordi, e per un istante perse del tutto la coscienza. Sentì una fitta al petto, e riaprì gli occhi aggrappandosi a quella sensazione – la sensazione della punta della lama di Rin che scavava lenta nel suo petto, guidata da un disappunto freddo.

\- La sirena. - Riuscì a sussurrare.  _La sirena mi ha mentito. La sirena mi ha portato via da te, e non so perchè, non so perchè abbia scelto proprio me. Rin, ascoltami. Torna da me. Io l'ho fatto._

Sentì il rumore di una lama sibilare nell'aria, e l'attimo dopo cadde sul legno duro della nave, le braccia libere dal gancio che l'aveva sostenuto per tutto quel tempo. Prese grandi boccate d'arie prima ancora di iniziare a ragionare sul fatto che Rin lo aveva liberato, gli aveva creduto. Quando finalmente ebbe la forza di voltarsi verso di lui, vide che aveva sul volto un'espressione del tutto nuova – paura, pura e semplice pura. La mascherò immediatamente posando un piede sul suo fianco e voltandolo verso sé.

\- Non credere che sia finita. - Dichiarò. Girò la spada dalla parte del manico e lo colpì alla fronte, senza aggiungere altro.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Iniziava a odiare quei continui svenimenti.

\- Makoto, n...non sono sicuro di poterlo fare. -

Una voce nuova, poco distante da lui. Tanto per cambiare. Sousuke non si sforzò neanche di aprire gli occhi, ben consapevole che il tremore degli occhi dietro le palpebre lo avrebbe tradito di fronte a qualunque esame attento. C'era un materasso sotto al suo corpo – un lenzuolo sopra un pagliericcio, ma comunque comodo abbastanza da fargli desiderare di poter rimanere in quella condizione per sempre. Si sentiva così stanco, così debole. Ogni arto del suo corpo sembrava urlare pietà, e la spalla pulsava a ogni battito.

\- Rei. - Riconobbe la voce di Makoto, e una strana sensazione si impossessò di lui. Makoto era stato gentile, ma la sua gentilezza gli era valsa molto poco. Come avrebbe dovuto agire in sua presenza? - Certo che puoi. Posso assicurarti che mi prenderò la responsabilità di qualunque decisione di Rin in merito, se mai dovesse saperlo. Ma ora ho bisogno delle tue mani. Sei un medico migliore di quanto io sarò mai. -

\- Makoto ha ragione, Rei!  _Deeevi_ aiutare Sousuke. Ha più lividi che pelle sana, in fronte! -

Riconobbe anche la terza voce, e digrignò i denti nervoso. Apparteneva al ragazzino che lo aveva svegliato durante il suo primo giorno sulla nave, quel demonio biondo e stroardinariamente forte. Sapeva perfettamente come agire in _sua_ presenza. 

Il primo interlocutore – Rei – deglutì rumorosamente, e si fece più vicino; un'ombra oscurò lo sguardo di Sousuke, e comprese che doveva essergli di fronte. L'attimo dopo dita leggere e delicate scorsero la sua pelle, le ferite violacee e quelle rossastre lasciate dalla lama di Rin e dei suoi sottoposti, come in contemplazione.

\- È peggio di quanto pensassi. - Mormorò. Indicò piano un livido sulla sua tempia. - Se Minami avesse esercitato un po' più di forza, questo avrebbe potuto provocare una concussione celebrale. E non ho mai operato un paziente con così tante ferite. Deve aver perso un sacco di sangue... -

\- Inizia con ciò che puoi fare. - Lo rassicurò Makoto.

Rei lo voltò fino a farlo distendere completamente, spostando con attenzione le sue braccia di lato e lasciandolo in direzione supina. Era piacevole, il tocco di mani gentili e premurose; non lo provava da un tempo che sembrava infinito. Aprì leggermente gli occhi e fu gratificato dalla vista di un ragazzo dal volto sottile, incorniciato da capelli di un nero chiarissimo. Le lenti che portava davanti agli occhi scivolarono sul suo naso proprio in quell'istante, e il ragazzo chiamato Rei le risollevò al loro posto con un gesto rapido della mano.

\- Makoto, Nagisa. - Alzò gli occhi verso un punto oltre Sousuke. - Lui è...è davvero la persona dei racconti del Capitano? -

Non vi fu risposta. Sousuke rimase immobile, in attesa di un cenno d'assenso, una conferma, qualunque cosa che sbloccasse la situazione. Ma doveva trattarsi di una domanda retorica, a giudicare dalla pietà negli occhi di Rei.

\- Perchè se è veramente così. - Continuò, balbettando. - Se è veramente il Sousuke di cui il Capitano ci ha parlato, perchè dovrebbe fargli una cosa simile? Mi sembrava di aver capito che il Capitano...che Rin fosse... -

\- Si è svegliato! - Intervenne il ragazzino iperattivo; Sousuke lo vide entrare nel suo campo visivo con la rapidità di un lampo, maledicendosi per non essere stato in grado di impedire a se stesso di aprire gli occhi. La sua mano si posò sulla fronte di Sousuke, e lo scosse.

\- Nagisa! - Il ragazzo di nome Rei si fece avanti per spostarlo, afferrando i suoi pulsi e allontanandolo con timida fermezza. - Quante volte ti ho detto che devi stare attento coi feriti? Sii più delicato, per favore! -

Nagisa rise. - Ma Sousuke è forte! Si è preso un mio cazzotto sul naso e non è neanche svenuto! -

Aprì la bocca per ricordargli la promessa di ucciderlo, ma si ritrovò ad emettere un lamento gutturale nel sentire le mani di Rei – ora prive di ogni gentilezza – sul suo costato, ancora ferito.

\- D...devo chiederle di non muoversi. - Balbettò il ragazzo. Sousuke lo guardò chinarsi a estrarre oggetti dall'aria metallica ed affilata da una borsa ai suoi piedi, e pulirli con un panno umido. - Sarebbe stato meglio se non fosse stato sveglio, ma mi toccherà operarla in questo modo. L'anestetico che abbiamo a bordo è troppo potente per poter essere inalato. -

\- N...non ho bisogno di cure. - Protestò debolmente, rimangiandosi le parole non appena Rei premette nuovamente sul suo fianco. Era solo il panno umido, premuto con forza sulla sua pelle, ma sembrava lo stessero prendendo di nuovo a pugni in quel punto. L'anestetico bruciava la sua carne esposta al punto che Sousuke non riuscì a trattenere un urlo, e l'istante dopo la mano piccola ma ferma di Nagisa si posò sulle sue labbra.

\- Puoi anche mordere, se vuoi. - Lo informò, sereno. Sousuke aggrottò le sopracciglia e considerò di morderlo sul serio, prima di soffocare un secondo urlo nel palmo abbronzato del ragazzino. Riconobbe nel panico l'inizio di una sutura, mentre l'ago trapassava la pelle più vicina alla carne nuda e tirava verso l'altro lato della ferita con movimenti attenti e sicuri, e il volto di Rei si faceva più sudato, la sua espressione intensa. Ben presto smise di urlare, soffocato dalla mano di Nagisa e dal dolore insostenibile – sentì gli occhi roteare all'interno del suo cranio, ma non riuscì a perdere conoscenza. Sembrava fosse passato un tempo interminabile quando Rei alzò l'ago verso il volto e morse il filo, staccandolo di netto. Nagisa sollevò la mano e Sousuke respirò come mai prima in vita sua.

\- Come si sente? - Domandò Rei; si asciugò la fronte con il braccio nudo, le maniche della camicia bianca arrotolate fino ai gomiti. - So che è un inferno, ma deve tenere duro. -

\- Rei sa il fatto suo, Sousuke. - Intervenne Makoto, e per la prima volta Sousuke si premurò di voltarsi a guardare nella direzione da cui veniva la sua voce. Era abbastanza vicino perchè notasse i cerchi scuri sotto i suoi occhi. - È un medico nato. -

Sousuke ansimò senza dare risposta per qualche istante, riprendendo a guardare il soffitto. Non era stato difficile notare le pesanti sbarre di ferro alle spalle di Makoto. - Sono ancora un prigioniero? -

Makoto annuì, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile.

\- Mi dispiace di aver causato tutto questo. Speravo che Rin potesse comprendere. -

Sousuke non rispose. Aveva la strana sensazione che, seppur nella sua maniera caotica, ci fosse qualcosa che Rin aveva capito. Forse la sua rabbia sarebbe scemata, forse sarebbe scomparsa del tutto. In quel momento, aveva il sospetto che si trattasse più di mancanza di fiducia che odio.

Rei stava spalmando sulla sua fronte una crema fresca, che alleviò quasi istantaneamente il continuo pulsare delle sue tempie là dove lividi violacei si erano venuti a formarsi in seguito alle botte ricevute in testa.

\- Non posso aiutarlo se non so quale sia il suo problema. - Riuscì a mormorare. Quando si voltò verso Makoto, vide che sul suo volto c'era una sorpresa tutta nuova – come se fino a quel momento non si fosse aspettato che Sousuke fosse davvero interessato a fare qualcosa per Rin. - Devi raccontarmi cosa gli è accaduto in questi ultimi anni. -

Nagisa aprì la bocca raccogliendo fiato per parlare, immediatamente interrotto da Rei – rapido a sollevare le mani per posarle sulle labbra dell'altro ragazzo. - Nagisa, no! -

Poco impressionato dalla scena, Makoto continuò a studiare il volto di Sousuke come contenesse la risoluzione stessa al problema che sembrava tormentarlo, e il ragazzo fece sì di sostenere quello sguardo. Lentamente lo vide rilassarsi; scaricare ogni tensione in un sospiro e alzare la schiena dalla parete a cui l'aveva poggiata, e avvicinarsi per sedersi accanto al pagliericcio.

\- Haru ti ha già detto che io e lui abbiamo portato via Rin dall'isola in cui eravate naufragati. Non c'è bisogno che io ti racconti di quanto fragile fosse stato il suo stato mentale all'epoca, immagino? -

Sousuke scosse la testa. Non avrebbe potuto cancellare l'immagine di quei giorni dalla propria mente nemmeno se l'avesse desiderato. - Immagini bene. -

Lo sguardo di Makoto era grave, cupo; non si addiceva ai suoi occhi. - Quello che è successo dopo è lungo, e confuso. Sentirei di star tradendo la fiducia di Rin a raccontarti nel dettaglio, molto più di quanto io lo stia tradendo aiutandoti a guarire. - Si massaggiò il mento pensoso, e Sousuke notò che il ragazzo di nome Rei e persino Nagisa si erano fermati a fissarlo intensamente, come in timore di ciò che avrebbe potuto dire.

Non era suo costume implorare, ma Sousuke considerò di farlo. Makoto sembrava il genere di persona mosso dalle suppliche, e aveva imparato con gli anni che quando si trattava di Rin tendeva a perdere ogni decenza; prima che potesse anche solo aprir bocca, però, Makoto prese di nuovo parola.

\- Non so come fosse Rin prima dell'incidente. - Dichiarò. - Ma so com'è stato Rin dopo. Io conosco un ragazzo gentile e spaventato che va perdendo pezzo dopo pezzo la propria umanità alla ricerca di qualcosa di... -

\- Suo padre. - Intervenne Sousuke. Non passò un solo istante prima che tutti e tre i presenti reagissero sgranando gli occhi; Rei si portò persino la mano alla bocca, in maniera inintenzionalmente teatrale. Makoto fu il primo a riprendersi dallo shock momentaneo, annuendo con vigore e voltandosi ad assicurarsi che nei paraggi non ci fosse nessuno.

\- Nei tre anni che abbiamo passato in mare non abbiamo ottenuto nulla. Non uno straccio di prova che lui sia ancora vivo, niente di niente. - Ora sussurrava, e Sousuke si costrinse a concentrarsi sulla voce sottile di Makoto e a ignorare il pulsare del sangue nelle proprie orecchie. Si accigliò.

\- E quindi cosa? - Domandò, adeguandosi al tono di voce dell'altro ragazzo. - Avete intenzione di tradirlo? -

Makoto era agitato, visibilmente – ma a quella frase si rilassò improvvisamente, rivolgendogli un sorriso che Sousuke riconobbe immediatamente come il genere di sorriso che si riserva ai bambini: compassionevole, un rimprovero dolce. Scosse la testa. - No. Non potrei mai tradirlo. Lo seguirò fino alla morte, quale che sia la sua intenzione. Quello che voglio è che torni sano, Sousuke. Non sopporto di vederlo così, e credo che tu possa aiutarlo. Se solo... -

Se solo...cosa? Neanche Makoto sembrava in grado di concludere quella frase, e di certo non era compito di Sousuke farlo. Si morse il labbro inferiore. - La mia presenza serve solo a innervosirlo. Mi odia. -

Persino a se stesso quelle parole suonarono come una bugia, qualcosa di sbagliato. Makoto chinò il capo.

\- Non posso comunque lasciare che ti uccida. - Sussurrò. - Se ne pentirebbe per il resto dei suoi giorni. Lo so. -

Sousuke sentì una rabbia immotivava montargli dentro. Makoto non usava il tono saccente che aveva usato Haru, non lo faceva sentire fuori luogo – ma involontariamente iniziava a innervosirlo. - Sii onesto e dimmi che intenzioni hai. - Sibilò. Si era quasi dimenticato della presenza degli altre due ragazzi, stranamente silenziosi.

\- Ti aiuterò a scappare. - Makoto annuì, il volto privo di esitazioni; si alzò in piedi. - Parlerò io stesso con Rin, e risolverò questa situazione. Se tu credi di non poter fare nulla non posso costringerti a seguirmi, ma posso salvarti. È il minimo che posso fare per farmi perdonare. -

Sousuke annuì piano, non del tutto convinto; lasciò che Rei finisse coi suoi medicamenti mentre Makoto tornava in coperta, riflettendo su ciò ch aveva scoperto.

 

  
* * *

 

 

Makoto non tornò il giorno seguente, né quello dopo; la cella era in una zona isolata della stiva, ma Sousuke sentiva comunque i passi rapidi e affrettati della ciurma – le loro voci, i richiami e le richieste urlate a gran voce. Facce nuove gli portavano da mangiare ogni giorno, senza mai rivolgergli più di uno sguardo intimorito, o del tutto indifferente; i loro volti erano perfettamente puliti, i corpi snelli e attivi. Sousuke iniziava sempre più a sentirsi il prodotto di ogni ferita, di ogni cicatrice: stanco e debole, sporco e inutile. Non pensava più a nulla che non fosse la promessa che Makoto non stava mantenendo, la promessa di una libertà che tardava ad arrivare.

Detestava ogni notte passata senza riuscire a chiudere occhio, ogni tremore febbrile a cui il suo corpo cedeva; si ritrovò ad invocare il nome di Rin durante una notte particolarmente tremenda, in cui ogni suo muscolo sembrava intenzionato a ricordargli la fatica a cui era stato sottoposto troppo a lungo per un qualunque essere umano. Rin non venne a posare un panno fresco sulla sua fronte sudata, non venne a carezzarlo; e nonostante la poca lucidità, Sousuke si rese conto che non aveva e non avrebbe mai provato la sensazione del tocco gentile di Rin su di sé.

Smise di contare i giorni, smise di pensare a una promessa e una speranza rivelatasi vana; tentò di assalire uno dei ragazzi che gli portavano il pranzo, solo per essere respinto quasi senza alcuno sforzo. Non l'aveva davvero fatto con l'intenzione di ottenere la libertà – ma una morte per condanna immediata era preferibile a quella lenta agonia, e infinitamente meno umiliante. Era questo che Rin aveva inteso con la sua ultima minaccia? Non aveva neanche più idea di quanto tempo fosse passato dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto – abbastanza perchè la barba sulle sue guance crescesse, scura e incolta, e i lividi che poteva osservare da sé iniziassero a farsi più chiari. I più pallidi erano scomparsi del tutto quando finalmente accadde qualcosa di diverso: ma non fu Makoto a interrompere la monotona vita in cui era scivolato. Fu Rin.

La nave aveva smesso di rollare, senza quasi che Sousuke se ne accorgesse; era giorno, ed erano fermi. Finalmente sentiva aria di terra, quell'aria speciale solo per coloro che raramente la respirano – quell'aria che solo chi va per mare può apprezzare veramente; il barrito dei gabbiani che hanno trovato casa, il vociare leggero dei marinai che attraccano e tornano dalle loro famiglie. Nel sentirla, nel trascinarsi a fatica fino alle sbarre della sua finestra per ammirare la bellezza del porto – così vicino, così distante – Sousuke avvertì il pizzicorio delle lacrime bruciare i suoi occhi. Era una vista che gli era mancata così tanto.

\- Magnifica, non è vero? -

Sussultò e si voltò, abbandonando la visuale di uomini sconosciuti per regalare ai propri occhi quella quasi miracolosa di Rin, seduto su un barile, appena aldilà delle sbarre che erano diventate il confine del suo mondo. Non tentò di avvicinarsi per sola paura che fosse un miraggio dettato dalla solitudine – almeno finchè Rin non slacciò le gambe accavallate e si alzò, avvicinandosi appena alla cella. Allora e soltanto allora Sousuke si lasciò cadere contro la parete senza rispondere all'affermazione che l'altro ragazzo aveva fatto. Non la ricordava neppure.

Rin fece schioccare la lingua, sospirò; incrociò le braccia al petto e lo fissò. - Sono scesi tutti a terra. - Dichiarò. - Siamo soli su questa nave. -

Sembrava tranquillo, diverso; Sousuke continuò a rimanere in silenzio, leggendo il volto del Rin ventenne come potesse rivelargli qualunque oscuro segreto lo avesse reso tanto duro e impassibile. Vide una ruga nervosa dipingersi tra le sue sopracciglia.

\- Non hai nulla da dirmi? -

Sousuke scosse la testa, poi annuì; indicò un punto verso il proprio petto e vi posò sopra l'indice, premendo.

\- Preferirei che fosse nella maniera più rapida possibile. -

E all'improvviso, Rin stava ridendo; era una risata sincera, con appena un accenno di quello che a Sousuke parve pietà. - Non sono venuto a ucciderti. E se anche fosse, non saresti nella posizione per chiedere una morte rapida. -

Sousuke abbandonò la testa contro il legno, esausto. Quante volte ancora doveva rimarcare la sua innocenza prima che lui comprendesse? Forse non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Forse si era soltanto illuso che ci fosse una speranza. - Non sarei mai venuto via da quell'isola se avessi potuto. - Sussurrò. - Sarei morto con te, io...ho fatto di tutto per tornare indietro il prima possibile. Io ho... -

E qui si interruppe, sotto lo sguardo curioso e infastidito di Rin; la lingua asciutta, priva di salivazione, annodata dalla vergogna.

\- Io ho fatto ciò che potevo per tornare da te. - Mormorò infine, chinando il capo. Non serviva davvero a nulla specificare fin dove si fosse spinto, rivelare cosa fosse accaduto.

Fu il turno di Rin di rimanere in silenzio, in quel fragile gioco di provocazioni e rivelazioni iniziato col suo arrivo. Si fece avanti e raccolse una piccola chiave dalla cintura, per poi aprire la porta della cella e richiuderla alle proprie spalle. Sousuke lo guardò sconvolto sedersi a terra, il più lontano possibile da lui.

\- Conosco la sirena di cui hai parlato. - Cominciò. Sousuke sgranò gli occhi, pensando a Kisumi. - Conosco più di una sirena, di fatto. Sono un popolo di bugiardi, ma all'epoca non lo sapevo. Gli credetti, quando venni a cercarti e mi disse che avevi trovato un modo per andartene. -

Nacque un odio, preciso e definito, in quello stesso istante; una furia che aveva creduto morta per sempre, così come ogni sua emozione. Aveva creduto che sarebbe campato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni di pure apatia, ma dovette ricredersi nel momento in cui il pensiero del sorriso di Kisumi divenne insostenibile. Aveva regalato all'autore delle sue disgrazie tutto ciò che un uomo poteva regalare al prossimo: era stato suo amico, suo insegnante, suo amante. Gli aveva promesso la vita, ignorante del fatto che Kisumi se l'era già presa una volta.

Strinse i pugni e li premette contro il pavimento senza che Rin se ne accorgesse.

\- Gli credetti quando disse che eri salvo e non ti eri voltato per chiamarmi, non avevi pensato di tornare a cercarmi. Ero stanco di cercarti, e il ginocchio mi faceva male; e caddi a terra a dire “Sousuke non c'è più”, più a me stesso che a quel mostro. E lui non fece altro che annuire. Ora dimmi, Sousuke. - Rin si passò la lingua sulle labbra, e fu di nuovo una minaccia. - Se anche la sirena mi avesse mentito, ti aspetti che io possa accettare che tutto ciò in cui ho sempre creduto sia soltanto un'immensa bugia? Ti aspetti che possa perdonarti? -

 _Non mi aspetto nulla,_ avrebbe voluto urlare. _Non ho mai osato farlo._

Aveva l'impressione di essere rinchiuso all'interno di una sfera di pura follia, che ogni gesto o parola fosse contorto e sbagliato. Non c'erano colpe da ammettere, non c'erano scuse da fare; c'erano solo loro, e il fantasma di una bugia ad impedirgli di comprendersi a vicenda. Sousuke alzò il volto e impedì a se stesso di rispondere in maniera razionale.

\- Io ho pensato per anni che fossi morto, Rin. _MORTO!_ \- Urlò quell'ultima parola, caricandola di una frustrazione repressa per anni; sperando che cinque lettere bastassero a catalizzare ogni incubo, ogni tormento. - _HO VISSUTO CON LA CONSAPEVOLEZZA CHE NON ESISTESSI PIU' E NON HO MAI SMESSO DI ODIARMI OGNI GIORNO PER ESSERE RIMASTO IN VITA!_ -

Sentì la necessita di alzarsi e raggiungerlo, ma non lo fece – remore di cosa era successo l'ultima volta che lo aveva toccato. Come avrebbe potuto dimenticare quel giorno? Era stato l'inizio della fine. Era stato il suo più grande rimorso, il suo più grande rimpianto.

\- Tu hai sempre saputo che ero vivo e che un giorno forse avresti potuto trovarmi e uccidermi, e sfogare tutto l'odio o qualunque cosa provi – non ti conosco più, non so cosa provi. Io non ho avuto nemmeno quella speranza a cui aggrapparmi. Non ho avuto neanche l'odio. -

Se avesse avuto lacrime, le avrebbe piante; se avesse avuto un briciolo di pietà, l'avrebbe donata a Rin nella speranza che lo aiutasse a comprendere. Ma non aveva entrambi – e non aveva la pazienza necessaria ad affrontare tutto ciò che stava accadendo. Respirò pesantemente, affaticato dal semplice sforzo di aver parlato tanto a lungo e con tanta veemenza dopo giorni e giorni di silenzio – e afflitto, nel vedere quanta poca impressione quello sfogo sembrasse aver avuto sull'umore di Rin.

\- Ho ucciso i tuoi compagni. - Sussurrò. Non sembrava nemmeno che l'avesse sentito. - Li ho lasciati morire nell'oceano, mentre tu sei vivo. Come ti fa sentire? -

 _Furioso_ , pensò. _Accecato dalla rabbia._ \- Sono abituato ad avere le mani sporche di sangue non mio. - Rispose, trattenendosi dall'urlare nuovamente. - Il tuo come il loro. Non fa alcuna differenza. -

Quell'ultima affermazione sembrò innescare una reazione, come se l'idea di essere messo sullo stesso piano di uomini che non aveva conosciuto innervosisse Rin. - Sei un soldato. - Si alzò e pronunciò quell'ultima parola come fosse un insulto, caricandola di disprezzo. - Questa ragione da sola implica che io debba ucciderti. Siamo nemici. -

\- Non lo hai ancora fatto. - Lo interruppe, d'istinto.

Rin annuì. - Non ancora. -

Rimasero a fissarsi in silenzio, l'uomo seduto e quello dritto in piedi – l'uomo dalle convinzioni distrutte e quello dai rigidi ideali; l'uomo privo di difese, e quello armato. Sousuke si scoprì un vigliacco, nel guardare Rin. Vigliacco abbastanza da non tentare la fuga o un assalto che gli sarebbe costato la vita. Come poteva abbandonarlo ora che l'aveva ritrovato?

Una voce interruppe i loro pensieri, chiamando Rin dal ponte di coperta. Sobbalzarono entrambi, come se la bolla in cui si erano ritirati fosse scoppiata all'improvviso e ogni speranza di instaurare un dialogo fosse terminata in quell'istante. Rin si voltò a infilare la chiave nella serratura arrugginita senza ulteriori commenti; solo quando l'inferriata fu richiusa alle sue spalle si voltò verso Sousuke, l'espressione mortalmente seria.

\- Ah, c'è qualcosa che ho dimenticato di dirti. - Dichiarò. Sousuke lo fissò confuso, vedendo un sorriso tranquillo distendersi sul suo volto. - So di te e Makoto. -

I passi degli stivali sul legno non erano mai sembrati tanto quelli di un boia che si allontana, lasciando al condannato a morte un ultimo momento per compiangersi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Per le ventiquattro ore successive non aveva fatto altro che tormentarsi, nei più svariati metodi.

Era sicuro che qualcuno avesse parlato, ma chi? Rei era sembrato terrorizzato all'idea di essere scoperto da Rin. Nagisa non sembrava avere particolari legami o un motivo per mantenere il segreto. Forse era stato Makoto stesso, sotto tortura. Forse non aveva neanche avuto bisogno di essere torturato, e tutta la sua gentilezza era una facciata congegnata da Rin perchè Sousuke facesse un passo falso in più.

D'altronde quando mai gli era capitato di incontrare pirati gentili?

Dopo il dubbio e il rancore era arrivata la disperazione, più solida e reale che mai, che l'aveva indotto ad afferrare le sbarre della sua cella e urlare aiuto ai marinai al porto. Non gli importava più tanto di sapere cosa sarebbe successo se l'avessero ucciso durante un tentativo di fuga – la vendetta di Rin era molto più temibile. Quell'ultimo incontro era stato la spinta necessaria perchè la sua psiche crollasse definitivamente. Voleva solo morire, e che il dolore – fisico o spirituale che fosse – cessasse del tutto, per sempre.

Nessuno aveva tentato di zittirlo, perchè a nessuno importava; perchè erano ripartiti poco dopo per il largo, e lì non c'era nessuno che potesse aiutarlo – o meglio, qualcuno c'era, ma non voleva pensare a Kisumi. Pensare a Kisumi significava pensare a come sarebbe stato averlo lì per poterlo strangolare, e non gli interessava sfogare il proprio odio su qualcun altro in quell'istante.

C'è ben poco che puoi fare in una cella, lo sapeva bene. Poteva pensare fino a consumarsi, poteva mordersi le unghie dalla preoccupazione e dormire sfinito; ma non poteva fuggire da ciò che lo aspettava una volta aperti gli occhi. Ormai era caos. Era finita.

Poco più di un giorno era trascorso quando la cella della sua porta si riaprì e due ragazzi vennero ad afferrarlo per trascinarlo sul ponte di coperta; se li scrollò di dosso per camminare da solo, ricordando con disgusto la sua prima scarcerazione da una situazione simile. Le gambe gli tremavano meno, ora; vedeva dritto avanti a sé senza che la vista gli si annebbiasse, e camminava senza sentire la nausea ad ogni passo. Strinse le labbra quando fu sul ponte di coperta e vide che l'intera ciurma si era radunata per osservare qualunque spettacolo il loro capitano avesse escogitato per loro.

Prima di vedere Rin vide Makoto, poco lontano da lui; non c'erano segni di percosse sul suo volto, solo pura preoccupazione. Notò i polsi legati dietro la schiena solo quando due ragazzi si fecero avanti per legare anche i suoi, e fece in modo di rendere loro il compito il più difficile possibile afferrandone uno per il colletto e gettandolo contro l'altro, tentando di correre senza una meta; di nuovo, si ritrovò con pistole e lame puntate alla testa. Di nuovo, dovette farsi indietro di fronte all'arrivo di Rin.

Scuoteva piano la testa, occhi socchiusi in un'espressione indecifrabile; avrebbe potuto essere divertito, o sinceramente disgustato. - Quando ti arrenderai? -

\- Mai. - Rispose rapido. Rin fece un cenno ad alcuni dei suoi uomini alle spalle di Sousuke, e questa volta riuscirono a legargli i polsi e a spingerlo indietro, al fianco di Makoto. Si scambiarono una sola occhiata disperata prima che Rin iniziasse a parlare.

\- Tutti voi conoscete il valore di Makoto su questa nave. - Iniziò; urlava, ma non ne avrebbe avuto alcun bisogno: tutti coloro che non erano impegnati nel lavoro erano accorsi a guardare, ed erano silenziosi in maniera vagamente inquietante. - È per tutti noi amico e confidente. Non avrei potuto mai desiderare un vicecapitano migliore. -

Sousuke si voltò a fissarlo incredulo. - Sei il suo vice?! - Sibilò. Makoto annuì e deglutì. Non sembrava importasse molto, in quel momento.

\- Il punto è che molti di voi sanno anche quanto io detesti essere tradito. - Proseguì Rin. La sua voce aveva assunto una sfumatura minacciosa, e si avvicinò a Makoto per fissarlo bene in volto. - E sanno anche che non perdono facilmente. -

Makoto non rimase in silenzio; si scostò da Rin e lo guardò senza rabbia. - Torna in te, Rin. Lo stavo facendo per te. -

\- Mi stavi togliendo una delle poche cose che abbia desiderato davvero negli ultimi cinque anni. - Sussurrò, rivolto a Makoto. Sousuke tremò appena. Aveva l'impressione Rin non si stesse riferendo a lui, ma alla possibilità di ucciderlo. Non era molto rassicurante.

\- Makoto. -

Era una voce tranquilla e pacata, come acqua. Sousuke non lo aveva mai sentito parlare ad alta voce, ma riconobbe immediatamente Haru – prima che si facesse spazio tra la folla e si fermasse sul limitare della scena che si era venuta a creare. Ansimava come se avesse corso, ma non sembrò infastidito dalla scena.

\- Makoto. - Ripetè, con un'intensità che quasi lo fece commuovere. - Abbiamo un debito con Rin. Non avresti dovuto... -

Sousuke sgranò gli occhi, e anche Makoto. Fu ques'ultimo a prendere parola per primo, un sussurro distrutto. - Sei stato tu... -

Haru si ricompose. Annuì mestamente, ignorando i mormorii del resto della ciurma. - Abbiamo un debito. - Ripetè, come fosse un mantra che aveva sempre funzionato. Makoto non era della stessa opinione.

\- Non significa che puoi lasciarlo impazzire! - Strillò, districandosi dalla presa dei ragazzi che lo avevano legato e ora lo tenevano fermo. Era molto alto e imponente quasi quanto Sousuke; ricordò com'era stato affrontarlo per qualche istante solamente sulla _Little Prince,_ prima che chiamasse Rin. Era un avversario temibile.

Rin si mise in mezzo al loro scambio di sguardi, voltato verso Makoto. - Haru è i miei occhi e le mie orecchie tanto quanto è il tuo cuore, Makoto. Dovresti saperlo. - Sorrise. - Ma non ho intenzione di punirti troppo severamente, dopotutto. Lo stesso non si può dire di te. -

Si voltò verso di lui e lo squadrò con la stessa felicità che avrebbe riservato a un cadavere; persino Sousuke iniziava a sentirsi tale.

\- Portatemi la passerella. - Comandò Rin. Sousuke sentì il proprio cuore – sempre che ancora ne possedesse uno – affondare di parecchi centimetri in basso, mentre i giovani si mettevano all'opera per posizionare una passerella oltre il bordo del ponte e fissarla con delle corde, e fare spazio a Sousuke.

Rin tagliò le corde che legavano i polsi di Makoto e lasciò che Haru si facesse avanti a sostenerlo, senza degnarli di un'occhiata. I suoi sguardi furiosi erano tutti per Sousuke. - Se ricordo bene sei già sopravvissuto all'annegamento una volta. - Mormorò, premendo con la punta della spada sulla sua schiena. Sousuke strinse i denti e lo fissò inacidito, ma si mosse verso morte certa. - Vediamo se ti riesce anche questa volta. -

\- Sei un pazzo. - Borbottò. I suoi piedi nudi toccarono il rilievo della passerella, e Sousuke vi salì sopra sospinto dalla lama che minacciava di tornare ad affondare nella carne della sua schiena.

La risposta di Rin fu una risata priva di colpe. - Meno di quanto credi. -

La passerella era soltanto un legno sottile che ondeggiava a ogni suo passo. Sousuke sentiva il vento scompigliargli i capelli, ciocche nere che gli impedivano di vedere precisamente dove mettesse i piedi – non che fosse importante. Avrebbe dovuto gettarsi comunque, arrivare alla fine e dare a Rin quella soddisfazione era quasi inutile – ma voleva farlo comunque. Voleva decidere almeno il preciso istante in cui sarebbe morto.

Com'era annegare? Non lo ricordava con precisione. L'ultima volta era svenuto, e si era risvegliato solo una volta in salvo. Per merito di Kisumi.

Si voltò piano, spostandosi di millimetro in millimetro per fronteggiare Rin un'ultima volta. Aveva riposto la spada nel fodero e lo fissava interessato; alle sue spalle, Makoto si sosteneva ad Haru.

Era ironico, pensò. L'ultima volta che era accaduto qualcosa di simile, si era assicurato addosso il corpo sottile e minuto di Rin ed erano saltati assieme. Non gli era importato di morire, allora. Forse non gli importava neanche adesso.

\- Ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto il giorno in cui me ne sono andato dall'isola? - Urlò, sovrastando il vento. Rin ispirò piano, ma annuì. Sousuke si passò la lingua sulle labbra secche.

Ne sono ancora convinto, pensò. Sei un pazzo, e mi hai ucciso, e ne sono ancora convinto.

Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma una folata di vento improvviso lo sbilanciò; Sousuke si sentì trascinato all'indietro, le caviglie che graffiavano il legno prima che tutto il suo corpo iniziasse a cadere verso il basso. Colpì l'acqua con la rapidità di un proiettile, la bocca aperta in un urlo di sorpresa che divenne una richiesta d'aiuto priva di suono. L'acqua era gelida come sempre, anche se tranquilla; poteva vedere il profilo della nave di Rin sopra di sé mentre andava a fondo, sempre più a fondo, agitandosi per rimuovere la corda che stringeva i suoi polsi per istinto di sopravvivenza. Il suo corpo gli urlava di tornare in superficie. Il suo corpo gli urlava di supplicare aiuto. Il suo corpo iniziava a cedere, e i suoi sensi erano già annebbiati quando sentì le braccia stringersi attorno al suo torace e riprendere a trascinarlo – dapprima in basso, e poi sempre più in alto, verso la superficie.

Aveva rischiato di morire annegato molte volte, e molte volte aveva amato la sua prima boccata d'aria; ma mai come allora, quando più aveva desiderato di morire, adorò di poter respirare nuovamente. Pianse e annaspò, aggrappandosi al suo salvatore – vedeva i capelli rosa, ma era troppo confuso per associarli a qualunque persona conoscesse. Riusciva soltanto a pensare di essere ancora vivo, contro ogni previsione; col sole sopra le loro teste, e onde occasionali a bagnargli il volto, e l'aria fredda che spaccava i suoi polmoni feriti e provati nel più piacevole degli spasmi.

\- Sousuke tiene stretto. - Rise il suo salvatore. - Loro curiosi abbastanza da riportare te su. -

 _Kisumi_ , pensò. E poi lo ripensò, con una sfumatura più adeguata alle sensazioni che aveva iniziato ad associare a quel nome.

Non fece in tempo a prendere abbastanza fiato da urlargli prima che la rete li circondasse, e per la seconda volta nel giro di fin troppo poco tempo Sousuke si ritrovò a essere issato sulla fiancata della nave – questa volta con un compagno indesiderato. Rotolò via dalla rete nell'istante stesso in cui fu di nuovo con il legno sotto i piedi, alzandosi e annaspando fino a giungere al primo ragazzino che gli capitasse davanti. Non distingueva i volti.

\- LA TUA SPADA! - Urlò, abbastanza forte perchè il ragazzo in questione strillasse in risposta e gli allungasse l'elsa dell'arma. Sousuke la afferrò con entrambe le mani e si voltò a guardare la figura che aveva iniziato in quel momento a districarsi dai nodi.

\- KISUMI! - Urlò di nuovo, per pura necessità e rabbia; alzò la spada e si avvicinò in corsa alla rete, ma un momento prima di poterla calare sul volto ignaro della sirena un'altra lama si pose sulla sua e la carne. Come un animale rabbioso, si voltò rapido e fissò disgustato il volto di Haru, il suo polso alzato e l'elsa argentata tra le sue dita pallide.

\- Devo chiederti di abbassare la spada. - Mormorò educatamente. Sousuke allontanò le due lame e girò il polso per ritentare l'affondo, ignorando gli occhi viola sgranati di Kisumi. Haru parò anche quel colpo, e il successivo; solo allora i sottoposti di Rin intervennero a dividerli, gettando l'arma di Sousuke da una parte e tenendolo a terra.

\- LASCIA CHE LO UCCIDA CON LE MIE STESSE MANI! - Si voltò alla ricerca di Rin e lo fissò; non guardava nella sua direzione, ma in quella della sirena. - LASCIAMI ALMENO QUESTO! POI PUOI FARMI ANCHE A PEZZI, PER QUANTO MI IMPORTA! -

Rin lo aveva sentito, lo comprese dal modo in cui il suo fiato si era fatto più agitato e l'alzarsi e abbassarsi delle sue spalle più frequente. Lo ignorò, però, per alzare lo sguardo su Haru.

\- È compito tuo, Haruka. - Sillabò; Sousuke notò che tremava e stringeva i pugni lungo i propri fianchi, come se rimanere fermo gli stesse costando un altro briciolo di sanità mentale.

Haru annuì soltanto una volta, voltandosi poi verso Kisumi; lui aveva abbandonato l'espressione di terrore a favore di un sorriso, e si appoggiava ai gomiti per sporgersi verso il ragazzo in piedi sopra di lui.

\- Haruka. - Sorrise nel pronunciare il suo nome. - Ora è questo tuo nome? -

Sousuke trattenne il fiato; per la prima volta da quando l'aveva visto la prima volta, il volto di Haru era mutato. L'apatia era scomparsa, sostituita da puro disgusto – un disgusto che rendeva il suo volto quasi inumano, sconvolgeva i suoi bei lineamenti, lasciava che scoprisse i denti.

\- È il nome che Makoto mi ha dato. - Rispose, la voce bassa. Alzò la spada alta sopra la propria testa. - È il nome dell'umano che ho deciso di essere. Non pronunciarlo mai più con quelle tue labbra da mostro. -

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooooes! Haruka e Kisumi si conoscono, come mai?? E Rin, è davvero tanto crudele e accecato dalla propria rabbia da non poter perdonare Sousuke che è nella ragione, o il suo era solo un piano per portare la sirena allo scoperto?? E che genere di debito può avere Haruka con Rin, tale da spingerlo a tradire persino la fiducia del suo amato Makoto?
> 
> Tutto questo verrà spiegato più avanti in una storia che davvero io son presa bene a scriverla in una maniera allucinante cioè dovrei calmarmi ma proprio no ecco. Non. Riesco. A smetterla. (e menomale)
> 
> Sono tornata! Lucca è stata una bellissima esperienza e ho anche incontrato qualche lettore u//v//u siete tutti così dolcini e spaventati (ottimo), e in quel senso posso dirvi che il prossimo capitolo – che ho iniziato ad abbozzare e spero di postare domenica 15 – è un lungo, luuungo sospiro di sollievo per Sousuke. E anche per me. E spero lo sia per voi!
> 
> La connessione mi impedisce di rispondervi immedatamente, perdonateme por mi vida loca ;___; portate pazienza, questo dovrebbe essere l'ultimo capitolo che posto accollandomi al 3G scrauso. In generale voglio abbracciare e complimentarmi con quelli che hanno capito quelli che erano intenzionalmente dettagli lasciati molto vaghi: sì, Gou sa che Rin è vivo – e anche sua madre, anche se la povera donna è malata e non distingue le allucinazioni dalla realtà; e sì, come avrete capito da questo capitolo Makoto è il ragazzo che combatte Sousuke alla fine del precedente. Ma quanto siete belli. Ma quanto.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> -Joice


	7. VI

Interi poemi andrebbero scritti sull'incredibile capacità umana di ricorrere a un rifugio mentale negli attimi più critici della nostra esistenza. Sousuke sentì il tempo fermarsi nel momento in cui le braccia di Haru furono alte sopra la sua testa, la lama della spada illuminata dal sole; nel momento in cui Rin si voltò a guardarlo, e Makoto urlò il nome di Haruka come ne valesse la sua intera esistenza. Nel momento in cui Kisumi prese a sorridere, tranquillo.

Si sentì trascinato indietro nel tempo, nel bambino innocente che era stato una decina d'anni prima. Era nella piazzetta poco fuori casa sua, ora, seduto per terra ad osservare delle conchiglie che aveva raccolto l'ultima volta che aveva passeggiato in riva al mare. Poco lontano da lui dei bambini avevano rubato un gesso e tracciato sulle mattonelle dei quadrati in sequenza alternata – un quadrato, due quadrati; e così via. Saltavano all'interno dei bordi bianchi ridendo e prendendo in giro chiunque perdesse l'equilibrio, cantando una filastrocca sciocca e inquietante che non aveva mai più abbandonato i suoi pensieri, anche dopo tutti quegli anni. Era rimasta impressa nella sua memoria – silente, in attesa di quel giorno.

  


_I remember her light bright eyes_

_So sad, so dark, like the bottomless blue_  
I was the most calm sailor around,  
She was the most beautiful killer of sea  
  
I spoke to her with no one around 

_And soon realized we dreamed the same dream_

_To see the ocean and the end of the world_

_Leave and live together, as supposed to be_  
  
So I took my sword and sharpened its blade 

_And in a gesture took her tail away_

_But then my bones began to fade_

_And blood started pouring from my veins_

  


_And here's the lesson waiting to be learned:_

_That not even love can save your soul_

_From the curse that awaits those who refuse to see_

_Man was born on the land, and mermaids in the sea_

  


\- ...man was born on the land, and mermaids in the sea... - Aveva canticchiato a bassa voce, seguendo il loro ritmo. Non lo avevano invitato a giocare con loro. Neanche il bambino coi capelli rossi, che pure aveva passato gran parte del tempo seduto ad osservare lui piuttosto che i propri compagni, si era mai fatto avanti.

  


  


C'è sempre un fondo di verità nelle leggende, riflettè nell'arco di un solo istante. E così nelle filastrocche.

\- HARUKA, NO! -

Un momento dopo aver urlato il suo nome, Makoto fu su Haru; lo gettò a terra afferrandolo per i fianchi, e la spada cadde lontana dalle sue mani. Ci fu un mormorio di dissenso immediato, qualcuno urlò – ma Sousuke, col volto ancora schiacciato a terra dai suoi assalitori, aveva occhi solo per i due ragazzi che lottavano per il possesso dell'arma; e così anche Rin.

Makoto fu più forte; bloccò Haruka a terra col proprio corpo e scalciò per rialzarsi e correre ad afferrare la spada, gettandola poi in acqua con una disperazione così assoluta da sfigurare i suoi lineamenti dolci. Ansimò mentre si fermava a guardare Haru rialzarsi in piedi e restituirgli lo sguardo, gli occhi freddi e il fiato appena pesante.

\- Hai gettato via soltanto una spada. - Mormorò. - Siamo su una nave piena di armi. -

Makoto si voltò verso Rin, indicando Haru. - Era tutto un tuo piano per vendicarti? - Strillò. Era sempre sembrato in possesso di tutto l'autocontrollo del mondo, ma in quel momento urlava come un ossesso e tremava visibilmente di rabbia. Non si avvicinò a Rin, però; non lo colpì, non lo strattonò. Non lo sfiorò neppure. - Sai cosa succede a chi uccide una sirena, Rin. Come puoi sacrificare Haru per la tua soddisfazione personale? -

\- Sappiamo cosa succede se un umano cerca di uccidere una sirena. - La replica di Rin fu quasi immediata, priva di sentimento. Sembrava quasi che si fosse ripetuto quelle parole spesso, come per autoconvincersi del fatto.

Sousuke sgranò gli occhi e riportò lo sguardo su Haru, e poi su Kisumi. Aveva sentito il breve scambio di battute tra i due. Tutti lo avevano sentito – e ora arrivava questa dichiarazione di Rin, inaspettata e particolare. Ma Haru aveva gambe umane, un volto privo di branchie o scaglie. Non c'era nulla di lui che sembrasse sovrumano, se non quel suo sguardo inquietante e quasi privo di vita. In quel momento fissava Kisumi come disgustato, e fu solo a causa dei continui richiami che tornò a sollevare lo sguardo su Makoto.

\- Niente di quanto hai letto ci ha mai raccontato cosa succederebbe in questa situazione, Rin. - Makoto continuava a gesticolare tra i sue due interlocutori, sempre più evidentemente agitato. - Non puoi sapere se Haru morirà uccidendolo! -

Fu il turno di Haru di aggrottare le sopracciglia. - Ho combattuto in almeno una guerra della mia gente, Makoto. Sono ancora vivo. -

\- Tu non sei... -

Haru fece un passo avanti – lontano da Kisumi, più vicino a Makoto – e d'improvviso fu come se l'aria si fosse fatta più pesante, carica di una tensione insostenibile. Sousuke sentì il peso sulla sua schiena farsi più leggero mentre uno dei ragazzi che lo avevano tenuto a terra cadeva a coprirsi le orecchie con le mani; lui stesso sentiva un fastidioso ronzio che gli impediva di avvertire chiaramente i suoni attorno a sé, e sembrava l'origine di quel ronzio fosse nella voce di Haruka. - Io non sono cosa, Makoto? - Domandò. Makoto si era irrigidito sul posto, ma stringeva i pugni e rimaneva fermo nelle sue convinzioni.

\- Tu non sei né umano né sirena! - Strillò, marcando la frase con un gesto netto del braccio. Il ronzio si interruppe mentre l'espressione di Haru crollava, labbra appena aperte in una debole protesta e occhi sgranati in una silenziosa accusa a quel colpo. - È arrivato il momento di accettarlo! Non sei parte di nulla, e io... -

L'urlo di Rin sovrastò anche quello di Makoto; corse avanti, oltre i due litiganti – verso il punto in cui Kisumi si era trovato fino a un momento prima, e ora giaceva solamente una rete abbandonata. Sousuke sentì il tonfo di un corpo che ricadeva in acqua nell'istante in cui Rin si affacciò alla balaustra della nave e guardò oltre, urlando nuovamente in protesta, debole di fronte a quella fuga improvvisa. Abbandonò la presa sul legno e si voltò a fissare Makoto furioso per un solo istante, prima di rivolgersi al resto della ciurma.

\- RIPRENDETELO! - Urlò. - PRENDETE QUELLA MALEDETTA SIRENA E PORTATEMELA VIVA! -

Si allontanò dalla balaustra come se il legno fosse diventato improvvisamente rovente, mentre buona parte degli uomini si gettava sulla fiancata della nave per gettare reti e arpioni; alcuni si tuffarono addirittura. Sousuke fu libero, e si sollevò inginocchio insicuro sul da farsi. Vide Haruka e Makoto seguire Rin, diretto verso quello che Sousuke intuì essere la sua cabina personale.

\- Non puoi recuperarlo in mare. - Stava dicendo Haru, faticando per mantenere il passo con quello rapido e deciso di Rin. - Nessuno può, e lo sai bene. Rigetta Sousuke nell'oceano, la prima volta ha funzionato come un'esca decente. -

\- E se anche tornasse, cosa pensi di fare? - Domandava Makoto. - Non puoi ucciderlo, nessuno può, a meno che tu non voglia sacrificare una qualunque delle persone che ti hanno giurato fedeltà assoluta... -

Rin si voltò a fronteggiare entrambi, piantando i piedi per terra. Si rivolse a Makoto per primo. - TU. Hai perso ogni possibilità che avevi di parlarmi, quindi chiudi quella bocca. E TU. - Si voltò verso Haru, esitando un istante. - Come diavolo ti vengono certe idee? E SOPRATTUTTO TU. -

Questa volta si girò verso Sousuke, che trasalì. Aveva iniziato a sentirsi una macchia sullo sfondo di quel caos, e ora era di nuovo al centro dell'attenzione. Non era una sensazione piacevole, non quando gli occhi di Rin si erano fatti così sottili da somigliare a quelli di un serpente.

\- Tu sei la causa di ogni mia dannata disgrazia. - Sibilò. Sousuke aprì la bocca per protestare, ma fu interrotto dallo stesso Rin, voltato ora verso Makoto. - Fallo portare nelle cucine. Dategli da mangiare. -

Makoto annuì, sorpreso quasi quanto Sousuke – che fissava Rin come fosse nuovamente un miracolo, e continuò a fissarlo in quel modo anche quando si allontanò con Haru alle calcagna; e continuò anche quando Rin si voltò un'ultima volta a guardarlo.

\- E fagli portare una coperta, Makoto. - Ordinò. - Deve aver freddo, in quelle condizioni. -

  


  


* * *

  


  


Quella che Makoto posò sulle sue spalle era una tela grezza, ma calda. Sousuke si ritrovò a stringerla con apprensione, mentre l'altro ragazzo lo aiutava a dirigersi verso le cucine sotto gli sguardi più o meno impressionati del resto della ciurma. Erano volti vuoti, però; o almeno così parve a Sousuke, confuso dall'improvvisa piega degli eventi.

Non c'erano porte che separassero la cambusa dal resto della stiva, e la cosa donò a Sousuke uno strano senso di sicurezza. Sentì Makoto ordinare al cuoco – forse l'uomo più anziano che avesse visto fino a quel momento sull'intera nave – un pasto decente, e si lasciò accompagnare su uno sgabello di fronte a un tavolino sghembo. Sentì una stanchezza immensa assalirlo nell'istante in cui prese posto dove gli era stato indicato; non si era neanche reso conto di essere tanto spossato finchè non ebbe avuto quell'istante per iniziare a riposarsi, a riflettere.

\- Ecco qua. - Alzò lo sguardo sull'uomo che si era avvicinato senza che nemmeno lo notasse. Teneva in mano un vassoio su cui erano stati appoggiati una pagnotta fresca e un piatto da cui proveniva un profumo di carne e verdure così intenso che Sousuke fu costretto a stringersi la pancia con le braccia; la fame non era mai stata un vero problema – non da quando era naufragato sull'isola – ma si era talmente abituato a pasti frugali da avvertire la nausea nel percepire tutti quegli odori intensi tutti assieme. Scosse la testa di fronte agli sguardi interrogativi del cuoco e di Makoto, cacciando indietro l'acidità che pizzicava la sua gola per parlare.

\- È solo un momento. - Mormorò. - Posso farcela. -

L'uomo annuì e lasciò il vassoio sul tavolo, rivolgendo a Makoto un cenno con la testa prima di tornare al proprio lavoro. Sousuke avvicinò una mano tremante al tozzo di pane; era morbido e soffice, caldo, appena sfornato. Lo sollevò e ne spezzò un pezzo, che intinse nella zuppa e portò alla bocca. Fu come mangiare per la prima volta, assaporare gusti mai provati prima. Era così buono da commuoverlo, e nascose quella necessità prendendo a mangiare con moderazione. Non voleva quello fosse il suo ultimo pasto, nonostante il suo cervello continuasse a dirgli che così non sarebbe stato.

Di tanto in tanto sollevava lo sguardo su Makoto, seduto dall'altra parte del tavolo. Ora che lo osservava senza la necessità di curarsi della propria condizione fisica – o della presenza di Rin – Sousuke rimase onestamente impressionato dalla sua presenza. Sedeva con un'espressione tranquilla, voltando appena la testa se il cuoco lo chiamava per domandargli qualcosa; e si perdeva a rispondere sorridendo e annuendo, nonostante fosse ancora agitato dalla discussione di qualche minuto prima. La luce del pomeriggio illuminava di ombre bionde i suoi capelli castano chiaro, ma gli occhi verdi si sottraevano a quella luce – bassi, fissavano le dita che continuava a stropicciarsi senza davvero pensare a nulla. L'indice e il pollice della mano destra catturarono un filo della camicia scura e iniziarono a giocarci, attorcigliandolo stretto attorno all'indice. Quando sembrò stufarsi di quella distrazione alzò lo sguardo su Sousuke, occhi cadenti e stanchi.

\- Mi dispiace... - Iniziò, ma Sousuke lo interruppe.

\- Da quando ho messo piede su questa nave mi hai chiesto scusa fin troppe volte, e non è mai finita bene. - Sospirò. - Ti rendi conto che non è davvero colpa tua, vero? Hai fatto quanto era in tuo potere per aiutarmi. -

Makoto si strinse nelle spalle – una scena che avrebbe quasi trovato comica, vista la sua stazza. Ma non c'era nulla di divertente nella sua espressione distrutta. - Non è stato abbastanza, evidentemente. -

\- Apprezzo che tu ci abbia provato. - Rispose. Makoto sussultò appena, come se il tono involontariamente disinteressato di Sousuke lo avesse ferito. Non era sua intenzione, e smise di mangiare nonostante le urla di protesta del proprio stomaco per esprimermi meglio. - Lo apprezzo davvero. Sei l'unica persona gentile che abbia visto in settimane. -

L'unica che conosca ancora in vita, mormorò. Non espresse il pensiero ad alta voce, però; si limitò ad osservare Makoto sorridergli mordendosi il labbro inferiore e abbassando lo sguardo.

\- Rin è diverso. - Continuò. Era a malapena un eufemismo, ma proseguì senza approfondire. - Quel ragazzino biondo è fuori di testa, quello con gli occhiali... non è male. E poi c'è Haruka. Non lo capisco affatto. Mi confonde. -

Ma Makoto si era irrigidito nel sentire il nome di Haru, e lo fissava senza più sorrisi e gentilezze. - Ti prego di non parlare male di Haru. Ha le sue ragioni, per quanto complesse esse siano. - Sibilò. - Per tutta la vita ho sempre saputo che potevo fidarmi delle sue scelte. Ho sempre pensato di sapere esattamente cosa pensasse... -

Sousuke masticò in silenzio, incerto su ciò che sarebbe stato giusto dire o fare. Non era mai stato bravo a consolare le persone, e gli anni di amicizia con Seijuro, Ai e Momo – solo il pensiero lo nauseava al punto da fargli passare l'appetito – non l'avevano cambiato al punto da riuscire a confortare l'evidente turbinio di emozioni di Makoto.

\- Non è...una bella sensazione. - Mormorò. - Quando credi di conoscere perfettamente qualcuno, e quel qualcuno tradisce le tue aspettative.

Makoto annuì appena, il capo inclinato da un lato e lo sguardo perso nei ghirigori del tavolo in legno. - No. Non lo è affatto. -

Sou abbozzò un sorriso, che sul suo volto doveva essere più simile a una smorfia. - Almeno in questo siamo simili, suppongo. -

Makoto alzò lo sguardo, il volto rosso e gli occhi sgranati dalla sorpresa; per un momento sembrò volesse dire qualcosa, ma l'intenso si perse nell'istante in cui sentirono entrambi una voce energica e dolce chiamare il nome di Makoto ripetutamente, avvicinandosi. Sousuke si voltò in tempo per vedere Nagisa e il ragazzo chiamato Rei fare irruzione nella cucina, entrambi quasi senza fiato.

\- Makoto!! - Nagisa sbattè le mani sul tavolo senza quasi badare a Sousuke. Si sporse verso Makoto. - Non riuscivo a trovarti da nessuna parte, ero così preoccupato! Stai bene? Rin ti ha fatto qualcosa?! Non riesco a credere ai miei occhi, Haru... -

\- NAGISA. - Rei lo interruppe poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla e tirandolo indietro. - Una domanda alla volta. Ma davvero, Makoto... -

Un silenzio pensieroso cadde sui presenti, interrotto solo dallo scoppiettio del fuoco e dagli spostamenti del cuoco da una parte all'altra della cucina. Sousuke lasciò cadere il cucchiaio nel piatto di zuppa ormai quasi vuoto, attirando finalmente su di sé l'attenzione di un sorpreso Nagisa.

\- E tu che ci fai qui? -

\- Iniziavo a chiedermelo anch'io. - Sospirò in risposta. Era rimasto chino sul piatto per tutto il tempo, e nel sollevarsi sentì i muscoli del corpo carichi di stress e tensione dolergli. Fece del suo meglio per ignorare il fastidio. - Rin mi ha voluto qui. -

\- Il comportamento del capitano Rin mi ha sinceramente stupito. - Intervenne Rei. - Lo trovo incoerente ormai da tempo, ma ha sempre avuto una sua logica. Sacrificare Haruka sarebbe stato terribile. Soprattutto considerando gli avvenimenti dell'anno passato. -

Sousuke aguzzò l'udito, tentando in ogni modo di non mostrarsi esageratamente interessato. Voleva sapere cosa fosse successo, ma aveva paura che se l'avesse domandato sarebbero tornati ai loro strani sotterfugi e alle frasi non dette – ed iniziava a diventare frustrante. Mille domande gli passavano per la testa in ogni istante: domande sul comportamento di Rin, sulla sua storia, sullo stato di Haru che Makoto stesso aveva definito né sirena né umano. Lo incuriosiva persino il rapporto tra i due.

\- Mi innervosisce che Haru fosse d'accordo. - Nagisa si morse il labbro inferiore; sfuggì alla presa di Rei per spostarsi verso Makoto e gettargli le braccia al collo, come un figlio con la propria madre. Era quanto di più diverso Sousuke avesse mai visto dal ragazzino che lo aveva svegliato durante la sua prima mattina a bordo. - Non vuole abbandonarci, vero, Makoto? -

Ma lo sguardo di Makoto era perso, stanco. Sorrise a Nagisa senza davvero guardarlo in volto, alzando una mano a spettinare i capelli biondi in un gesto affettuoso. - Come ho detto prima a Sousuke, posso solo sperare che sappia quello che fa. Prima sul ponte mi sono lasciato prendere dalla foga del momento, ma ho molta fiducia nelle decisioni di Rin. E di Haru. -

Era una bugia così palese da far sì che Sousuke scuotesse la testa; Nagisa e Rei non sembrarono farvi caso, però. Si rilassarono visibilmente, e Nagisa si allontanò dall'abbraccio di Makoto per andare a infastidire il cuoco. Rei prese posto al tavolo e appoggiò i gomiti sul legno, rilasciando un lungo sospiro.

\- Rin è consapevole che solo tenere Haruka sulla nave è rischioso. - Riflettè ad alta voce. - Anche se sappiamo tutti che non scenderebbe mai a terra, niente di tutto questo rende meno avventato correre certi rischi. -

\- Gliene parlerò non appena vorrà sentirmi. - Tagliò corto Makoto. C'era una gentilezza ferma e decisiva nel suo tono, e Rei non disse altro; lasciò che si alzasse in piedi e si spostasse dal tavolo. - Devo andare a vedere come stanno andando le ricerche. Rei, posso affidarti Sousuke? -

\- S...sissignore! - Rei annuì con vigore, strappandogli un sorriso onesto. Makoto lo oltrepassò e si prese un momento per arruffare di nuovo i capelli di Nagisa, tornato indietro carico di pane, prima di lasciare la cucina.

Sembrò che dovessero ripiombare in un silenzio imbarazzato; Sousuke incrociò le braccia sul petto e si strinse nella coperta ancora calda, indeciso sul da farsi. Nagisa aveva preso il posto di Makoto e aveva iniziato a ingozzarsi dei panini rubati al cuoco; Rei si sollevò un attimo gli occhiali e sospirò nuovamente. Poi Sousuke decise di estraniare almeno uno dei suoi dubbi: Rei sembrava avere un cuore gentile, e persino Nagisa ora compariva meno minaccioso e tremendamente infantile. Avere informazioni da loro sarebbe stato molto più semplice che averle da Makoto.

\- Come può una sirena vivere sulla terra? - Domandò; Rei alzò lo sguardo sorpreso. - Io ne ho conosciuta una. La terra non è posto per loro. -

I due ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata nervosa prima che Rei rispondesse. - Haruka non è propriamente una sirena. Non più, almeno. - Unì le mani sul tavolo e prese a stirarsele, nervoso. - Non da quando il capitano Rin è stato in grado di renderlo umano, almeno. Al costo della sua possibilità di nuotare in mare. -

Sousuke sentì la bocca aprirsi in un'espressione stupita, mentre fissava Rei e Nagisa alternandosi tra i due. Rin lo aveva reso...umano?

\- Ma fino a oggi non è quasi mai stato un problema! - Nagisa scosse la testa, ingoiando a fatica un tozzo di pane troppo grande. - Rin sa tante di quelle cose sulle sirene! Legge sempre, continuamente. Abbiamo visitato porti di ogni genere, e non c'è mai stata una volta che non scendesse a cercare libri sugli argomenti più disparati. O mandasse qualcuno a cercarli. Se non fosse stato per Rin, ora Haru sarebbe... -

Si interruppe, sopraffatto da un'emozione troppo intensa – anche per lui. Rei poggiò dita delicate sul suo braccio nudo e strinse piano il polso, come per rassicurarlo circa la sua presenza.

\- Morto. - Concluse per lui, fissando Sousuke in volto. - Haruka sarebbe morto. -

Apprendeva quelle ultime notizie sempre più sconvolto, quasi irritato e compiaciuto allo stesso tempo per il comportamento di Rin; per ciò che aveva fatto, e per la stupidità che aveva commesso. Non era idiota, ed era solo logico che un sacrificio del genere non sarebbe mai stato possibile senza uno scambio equo. Deglutì nervoso prima di porre la domanda di cui non voleva sentire la risposta.

\- Cosa ha dato Rin in cambio della vita e delle gambe di Haruka? -

Questa volta lo sguardo di Rei e Nagisa fu più lungo, serio. Fu Nagisa a prendere parola, la voce spezzata come se solo il ricordo lo distruggesse.

\- La possibilità di scendere a terra. - Rispose, misurando le parole. - Le sue gambe, in pratica. Finchè Haru vive, Rin non può scendere a terra; finchè Rin vive, Haru non può tornare al mare. -

  


  


* * *

  


  


Non era sicuro di come sarebbe proseguita la sua vita; di quale fosse il suo ruolo, di cosa lo rendesse più o meno meritevole di vivere rispetto ad altri. Era un dubbio che lo attanagliava da anni, e per il misero secondo in cui Rin non gli aveva mostrato ostilità durante il loro primo confronto aveva sperato di non doversi più porre quella domanda. E poi era crollato tutto.

Era rimasto minuti interi a fissare il tavolo, imprimendosi quelle parole e quel concetto nella mente.

_Rin non può scendere a terra._

Che genere di vita poteva essere, una condotta in maniera simile? Vedere baie e porti, e non poterli mai raggiungere; sentire il profumo di casa senza mai assaporarne il calore. Forse era quella nave che ora Rin chiamava casa, ma non sarebbe mai stato un rifugio confortevole e sicuro. E se qualcuno di più forte avesse affondato la nave – che aveva appreso essere chiamata _Crimson Shark_ , quasi un tributo al nome della nave che era appartenuta al padre di Rin – allora non ci sarebbe stato che oceano a circondarlo, freddo e oscuro e letale.

Non lo avevano incitato ad alzarsi, come spaventati all'idea di sfiorarlo e scatenare una rabbia passiva e spenta. Nagisa aveva preso coraggio e si era fatto avanti per entrare nel suo campo visivo e indicargli la porta della cucina, senza dire nulla; ora camminava dietro di loro verso le cuccette, e i giovani pirati della _Crimson Shark_ lo fissavano con aperta ostilità; quei pochi rimasti a bordo e sottocoperta, almeno. Raggiunsero i quartieri e lasciò che Nagisa gli lanciasse una camicia stranamente della sua taglia, alzando un sopracciglio confuso a quel dono.

\- Era di uno che ora è morto. - Spiegò il ragazzino con un'alzata di spalle. - Un tizio grosso quanto te. Ho lavato via il sangue, però. Non si dovrebbe notare. -

Sousuke la sollevò per osservarla meglio e cercare effettive tracce di sangue. - E per quale motivo l'hai tu? -

\- L'ho ucciso io. - Fu la secca risposta. Sousuke non si sorprese troppo; la poggiò cauto su una delle amache più vicine per denudarsi dello straccio che non poteva nemmeno più definire maglia e gettarla a terra per indossare quella nuova. Rei fissò incuriosito la sua spalla per tutto il tempo.

\- È una vecchia ferita. - Spiegò. Rei scosse la testa.

\- Questo lo avevo capito. - Spiegò. - Ma mi meraviglia il fatto che il braccio sia ancora utilizzabile. Una persona normale, sottoponendo la spalla a sforzi simili, ne avrebbe già perso l'uso. -

Alzò le spalle e lasciò cadere la questione. Una persona normale non possedeva la stupida e insensata determinazione che possedeva Sousuke, né il suo attaccamento alla vita. Vi aveva fatto affidamento nei momenti più bui della sua esistenza, e di certo non sarebbe stata una spalla a far morire entrambi.

\- Cosa faccio da ora in poi? - Domandò, finendo di allacciarsi l'ultimo bottone della camicia. Le maniche erano troppo larghe per i suoi gusti, ma emanava un piacevole odore di fresco e pulito. Nagisa doveva averla lavata veramente. - Qual è il mio ruolo? -

\- Immagino questo dipenda dal capitano. - Suppose Rei, grattandosi la guancia confuso.

\- Qualcuno come te potrebbe farci comodo nella ciurma! - Propose Nagisa. Si aggrappò al braccio di Sousuke e lo tirò verso sé. - Sousuke! Entra a far parte della nostra ciurma! -

Sousuke lo scrollò via nervosamente. - Non sono un pirata. -

\- Nessuno di noi lo è mai all'inizio. -

\- Avete ucciso i miei compagni. - Sibilò. Ma Nagisa continuò a sorridere.

\- Noi non uccidiamo praticamente nessuno. - Rise. - Nessuno che non ci attacchi per primo, almeno. A Rin interessano le trattative, è al servizio di re e capi di stato di praticamente ogni continente conosciuto. Ha bisogno che il nome della _Crimson Shark_ diventi famoso, e nessun cadavere è un buon testimone. -

Sou sentì il cuore alleggerirsi di un macigno che non si era neanche conto di star trasportando – lentamente, ad ogni sillaba un po' di più. - Cosa significa? - Domandò, incredulo.

\- Significa che l'ultima volta che ho visto gli ufficiali della vostra nave erano tutti radunati in una scialuppa. - Rise di nuovo, e Sousuke quasi rise con lui dalla gioia immensa che stava provando. - Il mare era comunque in tempesta. Ma è una possibilità in più, giusto? -

 _Una meravigliosa possibilità,_ pensò. Sentì un sorriso stanco farsi strada sul suo volto. _Una possibilità di riabbracciare Seijuro, e Momotaro, e Ai. Una possibilità di rivedere volti amici._

\- Che razza di pirati siete? - Domandò. Rei sbruffò divertito.

\- È la politica del Capitano Rin. - Spiegò. Alzò le dita una ad una, per elencare vari punti di quella singolare politica. - Niente uccisioni non necessarie. Risparmiate le donne e i bambini. Agite in maniera pacifica, quando possibile. Prendete solamente ciò che il cliente chiede, o che strappate a quelli che vi hanno combattuto e sono caduti. -

Si fissarono mentre Sousuke si abbassava a poggiarsi sull'amaca più bassa, ancora più incredulo di prima. Rei sorrise.

\- So che non ha fatto nulla per dimostrarlo, e forse dipende dai vostri trascorsi. Ma il capitano è meno un bruto di quanto chiunque possa pensare. - Mormorò. Sousuke non potè fare altro che annuire; pensò di parlare, di ringraziarli per quell'informazione, ma non lo fece. Provava un oceano di sensazioni in netto contrasto, tra cui una strana punta di sfiducia nei confronti di Makoto, che non l'aveva avvisato di quella realtà. Non gli aveva poi rivelato molto. Non aveva parlato di alcuna maledizione, né di queste regole. Di cosa aveva avuto paura? Anche con quella nuova gioia nel cuore, il peso delle neonate preoccupazioni si faceva sentire; iniziava a sentirsi sempre di più una pedina nelle mani di giocatori senza scrupoli e sempre meno un essere umano. Era una sensazione che aveva provato per tutti gli anni dell'accademia, e non era piacevole. Si alzò e si allontanò da Rei e Nagisa in silenzio, avvicinandosi a uno dei portelli. Aldilà della sua visuale c'erano solo l'oceano immenso e il cielo di un pomeriggio estivo. Si voltò nuovamente.

\- Che giorno è? - Domandò. - E dove siamo? -

Rei doveva aver deciso che non valeva la pena nascondergli nulla; rispose tranquillamente. - Diciotto giugno, più o meno sulla rotta commerciale tra il Messico e St. Augustine, in Florida. -

Sousuke alzò involontariamente un sopracciglio, interessato. C'erano un milione di problematiche per quanto riguardava Rin, e avrebbe desiderato solamente un momento per domandargli cosa fosse accaduto e parlargli di persona – nonostante la paura di non essere ascoltato fosse più forte di qualunque curiosità – ma più scopriva più voleva sapere. Perchè proprio la Florida? Era un territorio che solamente da poco era passato in mano agli Stati Uniti, non troppo distante dal Louisiana – e da Meyerport. Non troppo distante dal luogo in cui erano naufragati.

Ebbe un'improvvisa illuminazione, rendendosi conto di ciò che Rei aveva detto. Era passato più o meno un mese dal giorno in cui era stato portato via dalla Little Prince, la cui rotta prevedeva il costeggiare le coste occidentali dell'Africa per un ultimo carico e un ultimo rifornimento, e poi un viaggio di settimane verso il Messico. Era possibile che uno dei contratti con re e capi di stato di cui Nagisa aveva parlato prevedessero il furto dei contratti commerciali e di ciò che la Little Prince trasportava? Se così fosse stato, si erano ritrovati per puro caso.

Ma c'era qualcosa di più, un dettaglio che lo infastidiva. Non conosceva i dettagli circa la maledizione di Haruka e Rin, in cosa fossero limitati; ma se Haruka possedeva ancora il suo canto – la stessa abilità che Sousuke aveva chiesto a Kisumi di utilizzare per portare da lui la Pryce – allora la Little Prince si era ritrovata in quella tempesta orribile a causa di una forza che andava ben oltre la capacità umana di fronteggiare gli elementi.

Pensò all'uomo con la scheggia conficcata nel fianco, agli altri che aveva visto cadere. Aveva creduto che ogni vita avesse un valore equo; aveva lottato per quella credenza, rischiando ogni cosa. E ora scopriva che Rin si avvaleva della stessa credenza, salvo mandarla all'aria quando c'erano di mezzo le sue trattative.

\- Non posso restare su questa nave. - Mormorò, più a sé stesso che agli altri due ragazzi. Rei sospirò.

\- Non dipende da noi. - Rispose, pacato. Sousuke lo guardò, stupito da come una persona apparentemente tanto gentile potesse accettare di uccidere per un profitto. Come aveva fatto Rin a meritarsi tanta fiducia? - Quello che posso fare ora è credere in Makoto e dirti che nessuno vorrà più ucciderti. Puoi riposare, se lo desideri. -

Sousuke scosse la testa, ma solo farlo gli procurò una fitta di mal di testa tale da costringerlo a stringere gli occhi e sibilare a causa del dolore. Si sentiva sfinito, ogni singolo muscolo distrutto dallo stress accumulato nelle ultime settimane. - Non sono sicuro non mi ucciderete nel sonno. - Borbottò, se non altro per non rimanere in silenzio mentre si faceva avanti massaggiandosi il volto. Sentiva la barba sotto le sue dita, una sensazione strana e nostalgica. Abbastanza spiacevole. Aveva bisogno di lavarsi, radersi e rimettersi in sesto – sempre sotto il permesso e la protezione di Makoto, di cui non si fidava completamente. Era frustrante.

Ma più di ogni altra cosa, aveva bisogno di dormire; Nagisa ride di quella che doveva aver creduto una vera e propria battuta, ma non aggiunse nient'altro mentre Sousuke tornava a sedersi sull'amaca che Rei gli aveva indicato.

\- Non c'è nulla di male ad abbassare le difese per un po'. - Balbettò Rei.

Sousuke alzò gli occhi al cielo. - Su questa nave non funziona esattamente così. Non fino a oggi, almeno. - Sospirò, alzando le gambe da terra e crollando nell'abbraccio della rete; aveva la testa posata su un cuscino. Così come con il cibo, era una sensazione così sconvolgente che il suo corpo fu scosso da un brivido di soddisfazione. - Ma se dovete tagliarmi la gola almeno fatelo mentre dormo. -

Rei non rise; si allontanò e lasciò che chiudesse gli occhi, nonostante non fosse nemmeno ancora il tramonto. L'ultima cosa che Sousuke sentì prima di addormentarsi davvero per la prima volta in giorni furono le voci dei due ragazzi, uno scambio di battute a malapena sussurrate.

\- Mi chiedo che razza di esistenza abbia avuto per essere così. -

Nagisa rise appena. - È cresciuto con Rin. - Rispose. - Che razza di esistenza credi abbia avuto? -

  


  


Il sonno non lo benedì a lungo. Si svegliò in preda ai crampi, urlando in silenzio e annaspando alla ricerca di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi; il tessuto delle corde divenne il più grande sostegno della sua vita, e si tirò su seduto soffocando i singhiozzi causati dal dolore lancinante dei suoi muscoli che urlavano rilassandosi e rimettendosi in sesto. Quando finalmente il momento di dolore accecante fu passato, si guardò attorno nel buio ormai inoltrato. C'erano altri ragazzi attorno a lui, sulle altre amache – ma nessuno l'aveva svegliato per chiedergli di spostarsi, ed era ancora vivo. Si riabbassò piano, poggiando una mano sulla fronte sudata e chiudendo gli occhi, alla disperata ricerca del ritmo regolare del suo battito impazzito.

Ma non si sentiva più stanco, non abbastanza da riaddormentarsi nell'immediato. Ora che aveva la mente riposata, una serie di preoccupazioni altrimenti represse si riversavano nei suoi pensieri. Pensò a Rin, che era su quella nave in quello stesso momento – senza più sbarre a impedirgli di avvicinarsi e domandare scusa più di quanto avesse già fatto. Lo sguardo che gli aveva rivolto prima di ordinare a Makoto di portarlo via era pura pietà, gli occhi morbidi che aveva avuto da bambino piuttosto che quelli sottili e carichi d'odio che aveva visto sul suo viso fin da quando l'aveva ritrovato.

Ma bastava a considerarsi perdonato? Rin non aveva mai perdonato facilmente; era facile che se la prendesse sul serio per piccoli scherzi, da bambino – e niente di ciò che era successo era da considerarsi uno scherzo. E come se il perdono non fosse abbastanza problematico, c'era quella questione del rito.

Cosa poteva aver avuto Haruka di tanto speciale da forzare Rin a rinunciare a qualcosa di prezioso come la vita umana stessa? Aprì gli occhi, perchè la sua fantasia macabra continuava a proporgli scenari cruenti di ciò che aveva potuto condurre Rin su quella strada.

Il problema, riflettè, era che non ne sapeva nulla. Sapeva che era stato per salvare la vita di Haruka, ma l'aveva davvero fatto di propria volontà, o era stato costretto? Haruka gli aveva garantito qualcosa in cambio?

Si voltò su un fianco, rivolgendo il volto al corridoio scuro. Nagisa e Rei, così diversi e accomunati da una fiducia cieca nell'uomo che chiamavano Capitano; Makoto, tormentato dall'innegabile verità che le persone di cui si fidava stavano cambiando sotto i suoi occhi senza che lui avesse la possibilità di fermare questo cambiamento; Haruka, una sirena resa umana la cui sofferenza era tale da indurlo a tradire il proprio amico per vendicarsi su qualcuno della sua stessa razza – quel passaggio ancora lo confendeva. Haruka aveva qualcosa di personale contro Kisumi, contro le sirene in generale? Erano state loro a ridurlo al punto da dover sacrificare la propria esistenza per delle gambe?

E sopra tutti loro, sopra quel gruppo disfunzionale e strambo, Rin. Rin che era un continuo punto interrogativo, una dolorosa costante, un mistero che forse non si sarebbe mai rivelato. Sousuke si rialzò, puntellandosi sui gomiti e gettando le gambe oltre la corda. Atterrò sul pavimento con un piccolo salto, emettendo solo un lamento basso mentre i muscoli ora intorpiditi riprendevano a lavorare.

Aveva bisogno di muoversi, nonostante il rischio. Sarebbe andato in cucina; il cuoco non si era mostrato ostile nei suoi confronti, e poteva sempre domandargli dove si trovasse Makoto. Aveva a malapena fatto due passi nel silenzio interrotto solo dal russare pesante dei ragazzi attorno a lui quando lo sentì.

Il canto di una sirena non si dimentica facilmente. Varia da creatura a creatura, ma ci sono frequenze e ritmi che tendono quasi tutti a seguire; Sousuke sussultò, stringendosi il cuore nel petto per il panico – un istante prima di rendersi conto che quello che stava ascoltando non era Kisumi. Era una voce nuova, più bassa e pacata di quella di Kisumi; non ricordava la spuma delle onde e il sole all'alba, ma le profondità oceaniche e un cielo buio e stellato. Si mosse prima ancora di rendersene conto, distante dalle cucine e verso il ponte di coperta, seguendo quella voce ipnotica.

Poteva trattarsi solo di Haruka, era ovvio – ma fino a quel momento, la realtà del suo essere sirena era stata solo discussa. Voleva vederlo di persona; e c'era ben poco che potesse fare, quando la sua mente sembrava annebbiata da quel canto – ogni razionalità perduta, la necessità di avvicinarsi alla fonte di quel suono come unico obiettivo. Ben presto sentì sotto i piedi nudi il legno più grezzo e consunto delle scale, e spinse la botola che portava in coperta per sentire il vento fresco della sera carezzare il suo volto stanco. Aveva dimenticato anche quello; e anche quello lo fece sorridere, quanto un bambino. La camicia che Nagisa gli aveva prestato gli era quasi larga, e il vento si insinuava sotto il tessuto e lo muoveva come un lenzuolo, agitandone le curve mentre camminava controvento, verso la voce.

C'erano ben pochi marinai ancora a lavoro, e nessuno sembrò fare caso a lui – erano troppo distanti, o non lo riconobbero come il prigionero; Sousuke ebbe appena il tempo di meravigliarsi della loro capacità di resistere a quel richiamo prima di rendersi conto di aver raggiunto la balaustra della nave, e che la voce veniva da un punto imprecisato oltre essa.

Socchiuse gli occhi, confuso, voltandosi alla ricerca di Haruka; non poteva essere in acqua. Una nota più acuta di quelle che lo avevano raggiunto fino a quel secondo lo costrinse a voltarsi alla propria sinistra; in basso, sulla fiancata della nave, c'era una piattaforma sospesa nel vuoto. La luna illuminava il profilo di Haruka, che si era tolto gli stivali e aveva sollevato i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia – gettando le gambe oltre il bordo di quella piattaforma, e ciondolandole al ritmo della sua stessa musica nel vuoto tra quel rifugio e l'oceano.

Sousuke rimase a fissarlo impietrito. Aveva gli occhi serrati e un'espressione turbolenta sul volto; la mano destra era stretta attorno alla catena che sosteneva quel piccolo ponte esterno, e la sinistra era posata nel suo grembo, stretta in pugno. Muoveva a malapena le labbra, emettendo suoni che nessun umano sarebbe mai stato in grado di emettere.

Sousuke non comprendeva le parole, ma ne comprendeva il significato. E per un singolo momento – fatto di nostalgia e rimpianti, e occasioni perdute e salsedine – smise completamente di odiare Haruka, ed ebbe pietà di lui.

Una figura scura raggiunse Haruka sul ponte; Sousuke strinse gli occhi quel tanto che bastava da riconoscere Makoto, i capelli castani liberi dalla bandana in cui li stringeva abitualmente, vestito solamente di una camicia slacciata e pantaloni di tela. Sembrava si fosse appena svegliato, ma sedette accanto ad Haruka come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, aggrappandosi alla catena di sinistra. Poggiò la mano libera sulle gambe di Haru, il palmo rivolto verso l'alto; Haru vi posò dentro la propria senza smettere di cantare, e lasciò che Makoto lo stringesse. Le note si andarono affievolendo solamente quando decise lui stesso di voltarsi e poggiare la fronte contro il volto di Makoto, rendendo il suo canto più ovattato e dolorosamente intimo.

Makoto slacciò le loro mani per sollevare la propria e posarla dietro al capo di Haruka; poggiò le labbra sulla sua fronte, e Sousuke lo vide allontanarsi per un solo momento – mormorare qualcosa che non sentì. Quando si riavvicinò era per unire le proprie labbra a quelle di Haruka, e Sousuke si allontanò assalito da una vergogna senza pari – non tanto per averli visti baciare, ma per la sensazione di aver assistito a qualcosa di più intimo di un atto carnale. Sentiva le guancie bruciargli e ansimò nervoso mentre ripercorreva i propri passi fino a raggiungere le cuccette, l'amaca che aveva designato come propria. Non tentò nemmeno di cercare Rin, o di raggiungere la cucina; era di nuovo stanco, confuso.

Solo quando fu nuovamente sdraiato e solo coi propri pensieri – e il canto di Haruka era ormai cessato da tempo – si rese conto di essere fuggito da quella scena con nel cuore un'invidia che non si era reso conto di poter provare.

 

  


* * *

  


  


Lo svegliò la luce del sole del mattino inoltrato, e la voce assordante di Nagisa troppo vicino alla sua testa. Lo allontanò da sé per istinto, prima ancora di capire cosa stesse dicendo.

\- Sousuke!! Rin ha detto che devi raggiungere le cucine il prima possibile se vuoi rimanere a bordo! Sousuke! -

Si alzò facendo schioccare ogni muscolo del corpo intorpidito dal sonno profondo e privo di sogni che l'aveva assalito non appena era tornato in camera; era quasi tentato di credere che fosse merito del canto di Haruka se era crollato in quel modo, se si sentiva effettivamente riposato. Roteò la spalla destra, dove il dolore era ormai diventato tanto costante da non essere quasi più notato – salvo ritrovarsi a stringere i denti nel sentire una fitta di dolore attraversargli il braccio.

\- Sousuke! Sousuke...? -

\- Ho capito! - Esclamò; si tirò in piedi, atterrando di fronte a Nagisa. Quasi tutte le amache erano vuote, ma alcuni dei ragazzi avevano iniziato solo in quel momento ad alzarsi. Per un attimo la confusione ebbe la meglio, e pensò di essere di nuovo all'accademia. Chiuse gli occhi e si grattò le tempie per scacciare quella nostalgia inutile, riaprendoli e fissandoli su Nagisa, che ciondolava sul posto agitato.

\- Sei ancora lì fermo? Sbrigati! - Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò avanti, abbastanza rapidamente da fargli perdere l'equilibrio e costringerlo ad appoggiarsi a una trave vicina per non cadere sul pavimento. Non ebbe neanche la decenza di fermarsi a controllare le sue condizioni, saettandogli avanti e proseguendo verso il corridoio della nave. Sousuke sospirò esasperato prima di seguirlo; era sveglio da appena un minuto, e sentiva già la necessità di uccidere qualcuno.

Pensò a ciò che Nagisa gli aveva urlato nelle orecchie mentre ancora dormiva e rallentò il passo d'istinto, contrariato. - Immagino dovrei prenderla come una gentilezza? -

Nagisa rallentò nel voltarsi, confuso. - Cosa intendi? -

Sousuke lo raggiunse e prese a camminare al suo fianco, lanciando occhiate nervose attorno a sé – inconsciamente alla ricerca di Rin, o di un qualunque volto amico. - Non voglio rimanere su questa nave. Voglio andarmene. -

Nagisa rise, alzando entrambe le sopracciglia stupito. - Non credo quella sia un'opzione. Sasabe-san! - Esclamò. Sousuke alzò lo sguardo verso l'uomo dall'altra parte del corridoio, intento a trasportare sacchi di liuta sulle proprie spalle; si trattava del cuoco del giorno prima, l'unico adulto che avesse visto a bordo. Nagisa lo raggiunse e gli parlò animatamente per qualche secondo, indicando Sousuke finchè l'uomo stesso non prese a fissarlo.

\- Così sei tu il ragazzo che il capitano mi ha detto di controllare. - Sousuke sospirò esasperato, annuendo suo malgrado. Sasabe abbandonò uno dei sacchi a terra e gli fece cenno di raccoglierlo, sorridendo soddisfatto nel vederlo eseguire senza problemi o lamentele. Lo seguì fino alla cucina, ripecorrendo la strada del giorno precedente sempre meno interessato alle persone e sempre più interessato alla nave.

 _Crimson Shark_ , pensò, era un nome pomposo ed esagerato quasi quanto il ragazzo che l'aveva pensato. Sorrise appena al pensiero di quanto poco Rin fosse cresciuto almeno in quello, a quanto del suo cuore di bambino doveva aver carezzato la fiancata di quella nave immensa prima di battezzarla per sempre. Era una nave cupa e maestosa, realizzata con legni dai toni scuri e pesanti; carezzò per curiosità una delle pareti, osservando la polvere volar via. Il legno sotto le sue dita era fresco, appena umido e ruvido.

\- È palissandro. -

Sussultò nel sentire la voce di Sasabe, ritirando immediatamente la mano come fosse stato sorpreso a fare qualcosa di orribile. L'uomo rise della sua reazione fulminea.

\- Tocca pure, mica si consuma. - Lo incoraggiò. Sousuke non risollevò la mano, ma si voltò a fissare il fasciame delle pareti per non deludere quell'aspettativa gentile. Lo seguì con lo sguardo anche quando entrarono in cucina, distraendosi solo per abbandonare il sacco che aveva trasportato nel punto indicatogli da Sasabe. L'uomo prese ad aprirli e raccogliere qualunque cosa vi fosse dentro con fare esperto, mentre Sousuke si stropicciava le mani. Si sentiva insignificante e inutile, ma ogni tentativo di farsi più piccolo o invisibile sarebbe stato patetico.

\- Non credo proprio che dovrei stare qui. - Mormorò, quasi sussurrando. Sasabe rise e scosse la testa.

\- È dove il capitano ti vuole, e considerando quello che ti è toccato passare nell'ultimo mese preferirei essere qui che contraddirlo e rischiare di tornare in quello schifo di cella. - Indicò un punto alle sue spalle. - Mi passeresti un coltello? Uno di quelli grossi. -

Sousuke annuì e si voltò, camminando rigido fino a raggiungere la fila di coltelli che Sasabe aveva indicato; afferrò il manico di uno dei più grossi e lo sfilò dal gancio a cui era appeso, fissandolo e considerando per un solo momento un'idea folle prima di porgerlo al cuoco. Assalirlo sarebbe stato stupido. Sarebbe stato un suicidio.

\- Quindi. - Esclamò Sasabe, prendendo a sminuzzare una cipolla con attenzione. - Sei un carpentiere? -

Sousuke scosse la testa, aggrottando le sopracciglia confuso.

\- Sembravi così interessato al fasciame, prima... -

\- Sono un ufficiale della marina. - Spiegò, incrociando le braccia al petto. - So un paio di cose riguardo il costruire una nave, ma sono solamente un soldato. -

Sasabe annuì, ma non rispose; lasciò che tra loro si insinuasse qualche momento di imbarazzato silenzio, e riprese parola solamente quando Sousuke credeva non l'avrebbe mai fatto. - Io ero un carpentiere. - Mormorò, pensoso. Non aggiunse altro, e Sousuke comprese che stava aspettando che fosse lui a indagare sulla questione. Per cui afferrò una delle sedie su cui si erano seduti lui e Makoto il giorno prima e vi si sedette sopra, il busto rivolto allo schienale e le braccia incrociate su di esso.

\- Come si ritrova un carpentiere a lavorare su una nave pirata? -

Sasabe inclinò la testa di un lato e sorrise piano, gettando le fette sminuzzate da una parte e afferrando una seconda cipolla. - La parola chiave è _lavorare_. Il capitano non ci paga, ovviamente, ma abbiamo una fetta di guadagno dai suoi...contratti. - Pose una certa enfasi su quel termine; Sousuke annuì. - Quel ragazzo è un genio. Ha creato una società di fuorilegge perfettamente funzionante. Ha portato l'ordine dove non ce ne dovrebbe essere. -

Ascoltò rapito dall'immagine quasi divina che tutti quelli con cui aveva parlato fino a quel momento sembravano avere di Rin. Chi gli era vicino vedeva le sfumature più scure e sbagliate delle sue decisioni, ma chi lo conosceva solamente come Capitano sembrava ammirarlo in una maniera che Sousuke comprendeva fin troppo bene.

\- Non hai avuto un'alternativa? - Domandò comunque. - Sei un carpentiere e un cuoco. Perchè diventare un pirata e non lavorare su un qualunque...mercantile? O in un cantiere? -

Sasabe smise di tagliare e alzò un dito, chiedendogli di attendere un momento. Si allungò ad aprire un cassetto alla sua destra e frugò alla ricerca di qualcosa che si rivelò essere un foglio spiegazzato, consumato dall'usura; lo aprì e lo porse a Sousuke.

Il foglio era un ritratto, come Sousuke non ne aveva mai visti. I volti della donna e della bambina erano disegnati senza necessità di essere rappresentazioni del tutto realistiche, ma la posa suggeriva si trattasse proprio di un ritratto e non di un semplice disegno. I tratti erano delicati, i profili scuri e i volti colorati di bianco e rosso; gli occhi erano tratti sottili, appena più pesanti all'esterno. Le labbra della donna erano colorate di un rosso vivido, quelle della bambina aperte in un sorriso luminoso. Indossavano abiti tradizionali giapponesi, e i capelli erano linee nere separate da riflessi castani, di una bellezza struggente.

\- Mia moglie e mia figlia. - Spiegò Sasabe, indicandole con l'indice. Sousuke notò che le sue mani erano piene di cicatrici. - Le grandi città giapponesi ormai non sono diverse dai porti dell'occidente, ma nei villaggi come quello da dove vengo io questi cambiamenti faticano ad arrivare. Quello che non fatica ad arrivare è la paura, l'odio. -

Si riprese delicatamente il ritratto e lo osservò un momento prima di ripiegarlo.

\- Nessuno parla delle piccole guerre civili tra quelli che vogliono il progresso e quelli che non lo vogliono. - Proseguì. - E io non ero a casa il giorno in cui la guerriglia è arrivata da noi. -

Sousuke attese, in un silenzio carico di rispetto, che Sasabe uscisse dalla trance silenziosa in cui era caduto. Non pensò per un solo momento di imporgli di proseguire; non era neanche sicuro di voler sapere altro.

Ma lui continuò, sospirando e riavvicinandosi al cassetto per riporre il ritratto. - Non ho mai ritrovato mia figlia. Ma quelli che l'hanno portata via hanno trovato me, e non hanno preso gentilmente i miei tentativi di rivolta. Non potevo rimanere in Giappone, non con metà paese assalito da questi cani. -

\- È stato a quel punto che hai conosciuto Rin? -

\- Mentre scappavo, sì. - Riprese il coltello e tornò al suo lavoro, per quanto lentamente e con movimenti più calcolati. Era pensieroso. - È stato due anni fa. Reclutava chiunque desiderasse una vita migliore in un paese devastato da combattimenti inutili, e cercava informazioni su una vecchia nave pirata. -

Sousuke annuì. Così Rin era stato in Giappone; forse la nave pirata in questione era quella di suo padre, la stessa _Scarlet Mermaid_ che dava il nome allo stemma sull'anello. La storia sembrava essersi conclusa, e Sousuke si alzò in silenzio dalla sedia che aveva occupato per avvicinarsi a Sasabe. Aveva sul volto i segni di un'età che non dimostrava nel resto del corpo, come se tutta la vecchiaia e ciò che aveva vissuto si fossero concentrati sui suoi lineamenti e solo su quelli. Forse era una caratteristica dei giapponesi; non lo sapeva, e per un solo istante provò la netta sensazione di non essere mai appartenuto a nessun posto in particolare – mai alla sua famiglia, mai all'accademia. Mai, da nessuna parte – se non per quei mesi che aveva trascorso con Rin.

\- Come posso aiutarti? - Domandò. Sasabe sembrò sorpreso, ma non disse nulla; sorrise comprensivo, e prese a chiedergli di passargli questo o quell'altro ingrediente.

 

  


Ora questa era la sua vita. Non parlava praticamente con nessuno – esclusi Sasabe, Rei e Nagisa; solo un paio di ragazzi che venivano ad aiutare in cucina sporadicamente, Uozumi e Minami, si dimostrarono molto più amichevoli del resto della ciurma. Ma ogni sera andava a dormire senza la paura di svegliarsi con una lama puntata alla gola, e ogni mattina si alzava prima di tutti per raggiungere le cucine e mettersi a lavorare. Era l'unica cosa che lo distraesse dalla sempre più evidente assenza di Makoto, Haruka e Rin, che non avevano più avanzato istruzioni circa cosa sarebbe stato di lui. Sentiva ancora ai polsi le catene da prigionero – invisibili ma dolorosamente presenti – e bastava che rimanesse fermo soltanto un istante perchè la paura che lo aveva tormentato durante i giorni di prigionia lo riassalisse, e lo sconforto di non poter mai più mettere piede a terra come un uomo libero lo lasciasse senza fiato. Era quasi più crudele che lasciarlo dietro le sbarre, da parte di Rin; aveva l'illusione di una libertà che non poteva ottenere ogni volta che la nave toccava un porto, o lo avvistava solamente. Ma non provò mai a scappare, spaventato dalle conseguenze di una fuga, e lentamente la paura che un giorno si sarebbe abituato tanto da non pensare neanche più a scappare lo tormentava.

Erano passate quasi due settimane quando Rei fece irruzione in cucina quasi senza fiato, per avvisarlo di una novità.

\- Il capitano mi ha chiesto di riferirti che vorrebbe andassi nella sua cabina stasera. - Ansimò. Sousuke sgranò gli occhi stupito, lasciando quasi cadere il sacco di farina che stava trasportando dalla sorpresa. - Non credo tu possa rifiutare, ma sembrava tranquillo. Quindi... -

\- Verrò. - Rispose, cercando di mascherare l'emozione nella propria voce. - Andrei ora, se potessi. -

\- A dire il vero non sarebbe una pessima idea. - Sasabe si appoggiò al tavolo e lo squadrò dall'alto in basso, sospirando. - Al capitano lo sporco non piace quasi quanto la violenza spregiudicata. Un bagno non ti farebbe male. -

Sousuke scosse la testa, ma Rei prese l'iniziativa prima ancora che potesse protestare, chiedendo a Sasabe il permesso di sollevarlo dai suoi incarichi in cucina per un bagno. E a dire il vero non era neanche sicuro del perchè avrebbe dovuto protestare – il suo corpo reclamava l'idea di un bagno caldo, e alla fine lasciò che Rei lo trascinasse con sé con tutto l'entusiasmo strambo che lo eccitava per qualunque cosa facesse. Lo aiutò a raggiungere il secondo ponte sottocoperta, dove Sousuke era stato solamente in compagnia del cuoco, e fece strada fino a una stanza con una vasca d'ottone e una specchiera.

\- Tutto questo è fin troppo lussuoso. - Commentò, sorpreso. Rei sorrise.

\- Il capitano non sopporta davvero lo sporco. Immagino abbia a che fare con la sua storia, e nessuno ha nulla di cui lamentarsi, perciò... - Sospirò, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso e fissandolo. - Ti faccio portare il necessario. -

Se ne andò, lasciandolo solo in un silenzio sconfortante. Sousuke si allontanò dalla porta per avvicinarsi allo specchio e osservare curioso il proprio riflesso. Non conosceva l'uomo nell'immagine che il vetro rifletteva, il fantasma pallido di ciò che era stato – nonostante negli ultimi giorni avesse mangiato assieme a Sasabe nelle cucine, e trasportato abbastanza sacchi da far sì che i suoi muscoli si riabituassero al lavoro manuale, era smunto e le guance erano folte di barba scura. Sulla toeletta c'era una bacinella d'acqua, schiuma da barba e un rasoio; si voltò a controllare se Rei era tornato, insicuro sul da fare, prima di afferrare il pennello della schiuma da barba e intingerlo nella schiuma bianca. Lo sollevò verso il volto e prese a passarlo sulle guance e sul collo, ben attento a non tralasciare neanche un punto; quando fu finalmente soddisfatto del lavoro, riprese il rasoio e lo sciacquò nell'acqua fredda.

C'era un che di familiare e tranquillo in quel rituale, qualcosa che lo rilassava. Vedeva di nuovo se stesso ogni volta che il rassoio si abbassava portando con sé quel mese di barba incolta, e il rumore della lama che picchiettava contro il vetro della bacinella gli ricordava la prima volta che aveva visto suo padre eseguire quel gesto – con dita molto più esperte e anziane delle sue. Si sciacquò il volto un'ultima volta prima di fissarsi allo specchio e rivedersi, dopo un tempo che era sembrato immenso: Sousuke Yamazaki, diciannove anni, un po' scosso dagli eventi ma ancora intero. Sospirò e lasciò cadere il rasoio nella bacinella, massaggiandosi il volto con le mani e cercando di non pensare all'idea di ciò che lo aspettava.

Sentì la porta aprirsi e abbassò le mani quel tanto che bastava a vedere Rei entrare assieme a Uozumi e Minami, trasportando un pentolone d'acqua fumante – si alzò per lasciare che lo riversassero nella vasca d'ottone e lo lasciassero solo, prima di spogliarsi e immergersi in quell'abbraccio caldo. Non aveva desiderato nient'altro in tutto quel mese, e poter finalmente rilassarsi era pura estasi. Per un momento soltanto, il pensiero di dover affrontare nuovamente Rin non lo sfiorò minimamente.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Rei gli aveva anche portato vestiti nuovi, e sperava che stavolta non si trattasse di abiti strappati a un cadavere; sembravano nuovi, e li indossò con piacere. Stava ancora sistemandosi la camicia quando raggiunse il ponte di coperta, immerso nel piacevole silenzio che caratterizzava qualunque equipaggio al calar del giorno. Si lavorava ancora, forse più che durante il giorno, ma gli uomini avevano perso la voglia di scherzare e desideravano solo un pasto e un letto caldo; gli unici ancora intenti a parlare erano gli ufficiali, che strillavano ordini e istruzioni circa il da farsi da una parte all'altra della nave. Sousuke percorse insicuro i metri che lo separavano dalla cabina del capitano, sotto il ponte rialzato di comando. A ogni passo osservava più nel dettaglio le pesanti porte che isolavano Rin e Rin soltanto dal mondo – intarsiate d'oro, con una vetrata a mosaico al centro di entrambe le ante. Erano un lusso esagerato e sfarzoso, quasi vuoto – niente da invidiare a una qualunque nave della Marina. Per l'ennesima volta da quando era stato liberato dalle celle della _Crimson Shark_ si domandò come Rin fosse giunto in possesso di una nave simile.

Deglutì e si sistemò la camicia nella cinta alta, grattandosi le tempie imbarazzato. Prese un ultimo sospiro prima di alzare la mano e bussare sul legno scuro, resistendo all'impulso di scappare via e alla paura di star ricadendo nuovamente in una trappola, nel gioco sadico che aveva mosso tutte le azioni di Rin fino a quel momento.

\- Entra pure. - Fu la risposta quasi immediata. Sousuke abbassò la maniglia della porta e la spinse in avanti, infilando solo il volto nello spiraglio creatosi.

Rimase a bocca aperta nell'istante in cui potè vedere chiaramente l'interno della cabina, illuminato da una lampada ad olio appesa al soffitto e da varie candele, sparse tra tavoli e scaffali. Non solo era arredata in una maniera raffinata, con tappeti su ogni parte del pavimento e mobili scuri; ciò che saltava immediatamente all'occhio era la quantità impossibile di libri che conteneva: riempivano gli scaffali alle pareti ed erano protetti dai movimenti della nave da vetrate lucide, stavano ammucchiati in pile a terra e ricoprivano ogni superficie – la scrivania in parte, e il tavolo alla destra dell'entrata completamente. Rin sedeva proprio al tavolo in questione, il volto illuminato da una candela vicina e occhiali da lettura che impedivano a Sousuke di guardarlo chiaramente negli occhi. Alzò il capo e lo fissò per parecchi secondi, la bocca appena aperta, prima di riabbassarsi e tornare ad ignorarlo.

\- Entra e chiudi la porta. - Mormorò. Sousuke eseguì, cercando di nuovo di non pensare troppo al suo tono sbrigativo e asciutto. Rimase qualche istante sull'arco della porta prima di proseguire di propria iniziativa all'interno della cabina, verso il tavolo. Posò lo sguardo su una delle sedie che lo circondavano – quella più distante da quella su cui sedeva Rin – e la occupò prima che lui potesse protestare, o ordinargli il contrario.

Rin non diede segno di approvare quella sua decisione, ma neanche gli chiese di alzarsi; rimase intento a leggere e trascrivere qualcosa su un foglio, mentre Sousuke si alternava tra l'osservare l'interno della stanza e lo studio intenso dei lineamenti di Rin. C'era sempre qualcosa di estremamente affascinante in quel volto invecchiato, negli occhi concentrati sotto le ciglia lunghe e nel modo in cui il suo labbro inferiore scompariva dietro denti inumanamente affilati. Non indossava i guanti questa volta, e sul dorso della mano sinistra Sousuke intravide quello che somigliava a un tatuaggio di un rosso vivido – a un'analisi più attenta sembrava quasi inciso nella carne di Rin, ma era difficile dire se fosse solo un'illusione ottica causata dalla scarsa illuminazione o meno. Alla fine prese ad annoiarsi, e nonostante quel silenzio lo rendesse nervoso quasi quanto la psiche fragile di Rin decise di parlare.

\- Credevo mi avessi chiamato per parlarmi. - Mormorò. Rin smise di scrivere un istante per ascoltarlo, poi riprese.

\- Parlerò quando vorrò parlare. - Ribattè, il tono di voce privo di ogni emozione. Sousuke sbruffò.

\- Posso tornare dopo se hai da fare. -

\- Oppure puoi aspettare qui. - Fu la risposta rapida. - Mi risulta che abbiamo entrambi aspettato anni per questa conversazione. Dubito che qualche minuto in più ti ucciderà. -

Sousuke non tentò neanche di protestare, tristemente consapevole di quanto poco sarebbe servito alzare la voce. Poggiò un gomito sul tavolo e si guardò attorno; c'era un libro non troppo distante da lui, aperto. Allungò un dito a sfiorarne la copertina rigida e lo avvicinò a sé, lentamente, lanciando a Rin sguardi preoccupati e fermandosi ogni volta che temeva lo stesse osservando. Quando fu abbastanza vicino e voltato nella sua direzione prese a leggere, ignorando del tutto il contesto – era un libro sulla fauna del Nuovissimo Continente, un luogo di cui Sousuke conosceva a malapena il nome. Dopo un paio di pagine si ritrovò tanto immerso nella lettura da dimenticare persino di essere in presenza di Rin – proseguì alla pagina successiva senza neanche controllare che lo stesse osservando o meno, e sorrise deliziato nel vedere un'illustrazione colorata e perfettamente dettagliata di quelli che l'autore del libro aveva definito Tachiglossidi, o Echidna; un animaletto buffo, a metà tra un riccio e un formichiere, quasi un essere di fantasia. Stava sfiorando il disegno quando la voce di Rin lo fece sussultare, abbastanza da chiudere il libro di scatto ed alzare la schiena come sull'attenti.

\- Ci sei mai stato? - Domandò. Sousuke sbattè le palpebre, e Rin indicò il libro tra le sue mani con un cenno del capo. - In Australia. -

Osservò il disegno sulla copertina del libro ora chiuso, l'isola che aveva visto solo nelle mappe e gli arcipelaghi che la circondavano; scosse la testa. - Mai. - Mormorò.

\- Io sì. - Rin abbassò gli occhiali da lettura fino a posarli sul tavolo. - È un posto strano, ma meraviglioso. Non ho mai creduto molto a quello che c'era scritto in quel libro finchè non l'ho visto coi miei occhi. -

Sousuke fissò rapito per qualche istante la curva del suo naso, gli occhi persi nel ricordo di quel paese tanto esotico. - Cos'ha di tanto speciale? - Chiese. Non sapeva se quella conversazione sarebbe andata in una direzione specifica, ma non gli importava. Erano piccole chiacchiere, con Rin. Erano tutto ciò che non si era mai reso conto di desiderare.

\- Non saprei. Forse c'entra il fatto che ci sono davvero pochi uomini. È un posto in cui la cattiveria non è ancora arrivata. - Riflettè, alzando le mani e incrociandole di fronte al volto. Vi posò il viso contro e per qualche istante sembrò non voler più dire altro, poi Sousuke lo sentì rilasciare un lungo sospiro esausto. - Come vanno le tue ferite? -

Sousuke mantenne lo sguardo, confuso dal repentino cambio d'argomento. - Stanno guarendo. - Annuì. Sentiva ancora un dolore lancinante attraversargli il petto ogni volta che si chinava a sollevare un peso eccessivo, e Rei aveva ammesso che la spadata di Rin aveva sfiorato il suo polmone sinistro – un paio di centimetri più in là e sarebbe stata fatale. Non era sicuro che quell'errore fosse intenzionale.

Rin annuì a sua volta, mordendosi di nuovo il labbro inferiore ed evitando il suo sguardo. La paura di parlare non se n'era andata, ma iniziava a sciogliersi – Sousuke poteva avvertire a livello fisico il graudale cambiamento d'atmosfera nella stanza, come se la temperatura fosse salita di qualche grado. La paura era mutata in ansia, e in curiosità. Si massaggiò le mani, sollevandole dal libro che aveva ancora davanti a sé; aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non appena prese a farlo sentì la voce di Rin accavallarsi alla sua. Tacquero di nuovo entrambi, fissandosi perplessi.

\- Prima tu. - Mormorò Sousuke. Rin sembrò sollevato.

\- Non so cosa mi sia preso quando ti ho visto su quella nave. - Iniziò. Sollevò una mano per scostare una ciocca di capelli sul volto. - Ho provato un insieme di emozioni contrastanti. Ero confuso, ero arrabbiato, ero spaventato e... -

Si fermò e lo fissò in volto con un'intensità tale che Sousuke tremò impercettibilmente. Sembrava si fosse fatto prendere dal momento, e che avesse sentito la necessità di guardarlo in volto per ricordare a se stesso dove vedeva l'amico di un tempo e dove continuava a provare una vena di rancore.

\- Non so se mi dispiace. - Concluse. - Ora sì, ma al momento ho pensato di volerti vedere morto più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. È orribile. -

Sousuke lo fissò aggrottando le sopracciglia. - E riguardo il resto? -

Rin lo fissò in silenzio per qualche istante. - Per un momento  _ molto lungo _ ho pensato di volerti vedere morto. -

Sousuke incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. - Anche dopo aver saputo la verità? -

\- A quel punto era un po' tardi per tornare indietro. - Lo sentì sussurrare. Sospirò di nuovo, massaggiandosi il volto. - Mi dispiace davvero. Non posso tornare indietro e fermarmi. Avevo bisogno di risposte, e ho posto le domande nella maniera più sbagliata possibile. -

Ripiombarono nuovamente nel silenzio totale, senza guardarsi. Rin giocherellava con la stilografica tra le sue dita.

\- Non ho mai detto di essere una persona ragionevole. - Mormorò. Sousuke scosse la testa, ma non commentò.

\- Il modo in cui gestisci questa nave sembra suggerire il contrario. - Rispose. Rin alzò la testa, sorpreso per il complimento inaspettato. - Hai delle regole rigide e tutti le seguono senza protestare. Tutti quelli con cui ho parlato sembrano fidarsi di te. -

Rin si grattò la guancia imbarazzato. - Tutti eccetto Makoto. - Borbottò. Il suo tono annoiato fece sorridere Sousuke, ma nascose il proprio sorriso dietro una mano.

\- Ti conosce bene. - Rispose. - Si preoccupa per te. -

\- Mi conosce meglio di chiunque altro. - Fu la risposta immediata. Il sorriso di Sousuke crollò con una rapidità disarmante, e in quel singolo istante fu grato di averlo nascosto dietro la propria mano. Era imbarazzante quanto quell'unica affermazione bastasse a riempirlo di invidia e ostilità. Non capiva cosa gli stesse accadendo.

Prima che potesse indagare sulla questione, Rin ebbe un'illuminazione. - Cosa volevi dirmi prima? - Domandò. Sousuke cercò di scacciare dal proprio volto quello scatto di gelosia improvvisa, per tornare a un tono di voce neutrale.

\- Non so ancora cosa avete intenzione di fare con me. - Rispose. - Nagisa mi ha detto che non uccidete gli ufficiali. -

Rin annuì. - Questo è vero. -

\- Significa che i miei compagni sono ancora vivi. -

Un sorriso sghembo sollevò le labbra di Rin. - Probabile che anche questo sia vero. -

Il cuore di Sousuke prese a battere più rapidamente; non comprese esattamente se dipendeva da quell'affermazione, o dal sorriso di Rin. - Ho bisogno di andarmene. -

Rin si alzò, prendendolo di sorpresa. Si avvicinò alla scrivania e rovistò in uno dei cassetti senza dire nulla; tornò indietro con un foglio arrotolato tra le mani, e lo lanciò in direzione di Sousuke premurandosi di non avvicinarsi troppo a lui. Sousuke ignorò il gesto, concentrandosi sul foglio che gli aveva dato.

Riconobbe subito la stampa della Marina Reale Inglese, posto sopra a quello che sembrava una lettera; più leggeva, più sentiva la sua bocca aprirsi in un moto di sorpresa. E più si sorprendeva, più Rin sorrideva soddisfato della sua reazione.

\- Cos'è, uno scherzo? - Domandò, una volta giunto alla fine. Gettò il foglio sul tavolo. - Sono stato dichiarato morto? -

\- Ufficialmente, circa tre settimane fa. - Annuì, posandosi contro lo schienale. - La tua famiglia non ha preso esattamente bene la notizia del tuo trapasso. Soprattutto considerando che ti credevano morto da molto più tempo. -

Sousuke riprese il foglio tra le mani e lo rilesse rapidamente. - L'hanno fatto avere alla mia famiglia...? - Domandò, incredulo. - _TU_ l'hai avuto dalla mia famiglia?! -

Questa volta Rin scosse la testa. - Gou l'ha avuto dalla tua famiglia. - Spiegò. - E lo ha fatto avere a me. -

Sembrava che le sorprese non finissero mai. Sousuke scivolò contro la propria sedia, lasciando che quell'ultima frase – o gli ultimi dieci secondi di dialogo – si imprimessero bene nei suoi ricordi.

\- Tua sorella sa che sei vivo. - Sussurrò, un soffio rapido. Poteva vedere davanti ai propri occhi che fissavano vitrei il legno del tavolo il volto di Gou, la sua sincera preoccupazione e la compostezza che aveva dimostrato nell'ospitare quello che aveva creduto per lei fosse solamente un amico del fratello defunto. Ripensò alla collana.

\- Sono tornato in Inghilterra e sono andato a trovarla, circa due anni fa, chiedendole di non parlare a nessuno di me se qualcuno fosse venuto a fare domande. - Spiegò Rin, sporgendosi a recuperare la lettera dove Sousuke l'aveva abbandonata. L'arrotolò con mani esperte, chiudendola col sigillo consunto e alzandosi a riporla. Quando tornò al tavolo, Sousuke era ancora immerso nella contemplazione di ogni sua disgrazia – e lui sembrava visibilmente rilassato, come se ogni cosa stesse andando secondo il suo piano.

\- Analizziamo la situazione, ti va? - Propose. Sousuke si sforzò di chiudere la bocca e prese a fissarlo di sbieco, invidiando la sua calma. - Sei un uomo morto per la società, e lo saresti realmente se ti lasciassi andare e per caso o per guadagnarti un favore rivelassi a qualcuno la mia identità. -

\- Come puoi pensare che lo farei? - Sousuke socchiuse gli occhi, offeso nel profondo.

Rin scrollò le spalle. - Sei un Marine. Perchè non dovresti? -

Sousuke aprì la bocca per rispondergli, salvo fermarsi a riflettere un momento su cosa dire. Quando riprese a parlare era molto più tranquillo. - Non è stata una mia scelta entrare nella Marina. - Mormorò. Rin lo fissò interessato. - Sembrava solo la cosa giusta da fare. -

Rin sollevò le spalle e si voltò a fissare i libri alle pareti, lasciando a Sousuke il tempo necessario per trarre le conclusioni. Nessuno lo avrebbe creduto vivo se avesse raccontato di essere sopravvissuto a un naufragio di tali dimensioni e fosse ricomparso dall'altra parte del mondo, o se avesse detto di essere portato a bordo sulla Crimson Shark; a quella parte forse avrebbero creduto, ma poi lo avrebbero accusato di aver collaborato con dei pirati. E se avesse giocato il jolly dell'identità apparentemente nascosta al governo di Rin, non aveva dubbi che avrebbe trovato il modo e la forza necessaria a farlo uccidere.

Il punto era che la morte non lo spaventava poi terribilmente; faceva molta più paura l'idea di avere un'alternativa chiara e semplice, non ancora espressa, ma che aveva vagato sulle labbra di Rin per tutto il loro incontro.

\- Non posso andarmene. - Sillabò. Rin tornò a fissarlo. - E non posso essere libero. -

Lo vide annuire lentamente, soddisfatto; si alzò di nuovo e questa volta gli si avvicinò, fermandosi a un metro da lui. La luce di una candela lì vicino proiettava ombre in costante mutamento sul suo profilo, e gli occhi rossi apparivano come qualcosa di quasi demoniaco – o almeno così avrebbe pensato se non vi avesse rivisto dentro il ragazzo che si era voltato a offrirgli una mela e la propria amicizia, molti anni prima, su una nave che non era che un quarto di quella che capitanava ora.

\- Sousuke. -

Disse il suo nome con una lentezza tale che Sousuke temette si trattasse di un incantesimo; uno che aveva come obiettivo il catturare la sua attenzione sul volto di Rin e non farla mai più andar via. E stava funzionando.

\- Entra a far parte della ciurma della _Crimson Shark._ \- Propose. - Tutti quelli che sono su questa nave hanno avuto qualcosa che io non ho avuto: hanno avuto una scelta. Niente e nessuno impedisce loro di andarsene. Sono qui perchè vogliono essere qui, e vorrei che fosse così anche per te. Indipendentemente dal nostro passato. O da ciò che ho fatto. -

Sousuke si lasciò scivolare addosso ogni sillaba, contemplandola in silenzio. Non era nulla che non avesse già sentito; nulla che Makoto non gli avesse già proposto, o anche Nagisa. Eppure erano parole del tutto nuove in bocca a Rin, prive di amarezza. Non sembrava lo stesse facendo per se stesso. Sembrava gli stesse domandando un favore.

Pensò a come sarebbe stato se avesse rifiutato; a un'esistenza senza Rin, senza un solo volto amico, senza neanche il proprio nome da reclamare. Un futuro del genere aveva toni di grigio, e appariva vuoto e inutile.

Alzò lo sguardo nuovamente su Rin, che attendeva in silenzio. Desiderò sfiorarlo, sentire che era reale e non solo frutto della sua immaginazione – allungò le dita verso di lui per un solo istante, e le ritrasse lentamente. Non voleva sentirlo urlare. Non voleva nient'altro che ciò che gli era stato offerto – eppure una parte di lui esitava a dire di sì, quella parte che non riusciva a dimenticare quanto l'odio fosse stato vero nei suoi occhi, quanto il suo corpo avesse urlato di dolore nei giorni di tortura.

\- Non mi lascerai mai andare via, se anche rifiutassi. - Mormorò. - Non è così? -

Rin non rispose, neanche con un cenno della testa. Continuò a fissarlo in silenzio, illuminato da quella candela tremolante.

\- Ho una condizione. - Sousuke si alzò in piedi. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto continuasse a superare Rin in altezza, anche dopo tutti quegli anni; c'erano un miliardo di cose che voleva domandare, ed era arrivato il momento di farlo. - Ti ho detto che non ho avuto nessuna scelta circa il diventare un Marine. Voglio sapere cosa ti ha spinto a diventare un pirata. -

Rin aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso. - Non capisco. -

Sousuke si passò la lingua sulle labbra; poggiò le mani sul bordo del tavolo alle sue spalle e lo strinse, posandovi contro la schiena. - Voglio sapere cosa ti è successo in questi anni. Mi devi la verità, non chiedo nient'altro. - Spiegò. Rin aprì la bocca in un moto di sorpresa. - Quando avrai finito, deciderò se andarmene o rimanere. È la mia unica condizione. -

Rin chinò lo sguardo, si massaggiò il volto e si osservò attorno, evidentemente indeciso e turbato. Non gradiva che qualcosa fosse sfuggito al suo controllo maniacale, Sasabe aveva avuto ragione; prese a camminare lontano da lui, verso la sedia, verso il foglio che stava compilando prima che Sousuke entrasse.

\- È una lunga storia... - Iniziò. Sousuke lo interruppe subito, deciso come mai era stato in vita sua.

\- Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo. -

E poi, Rin fece qualcosa del tutto inaspettato. Gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevarono in un sorriso privo di amarezza, piccolo e onesto e inaspettatamente dolce; i suoi occhi si illuminarono di quello stesso sorriso, e persino il suo corpo sembrò rilassarsi e lasciar scivolare via la tensione che si era costruita fino a quell'istante. Sousuke guardò quel sorriso e desiderò poter fermare il tempo per intrappolarlo per sempre, o avere il potere di farlo sorridere così ogni giorno della sua vita. Odiava sentirsi così impotente di fronte a un gesto così insignificante. Odiava quanto gli ricordasse i giorni sulla Pryce, gli unici davvero felici della sua vita.

\- Lo abbiamo veramente. - Rispose Rin. Continuò a sorridere, e Sousuke fece quello che più gli sembrò naturale fare – ricambiò il sorriso, annuendo piano.

  


  


  


  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel prossimo capitolo la verità sulla storia di Rin – il punto di vista diventa suo, e torniamo indietro di qualche anno per scoprire come sia scappato dall'isola e come abbia conosciuto Haru e Makoto!
> 
>  
> 
> Eeeeeeee questo capitolo è stato un parto. Non è neanche una battuta. Giuro che se non avessi avuto Andrea ad aiutarmi e sostenermi in ogni momento avrei impiegato tre volte il tempo a scriverlo, e molto probabilmente sarebbe venuto una merda – più di una volta ho dovuto fare un passo indietro e cambiare del tutto ciò che stava succedendo (chi mi ha su Facebook noterà la totale assenza di una lite tra Haru e Sousuke di cui avevo accennato qualcosa), e più di una volta Andrea mi ha aiutato a fare questo passo indietro. Quindi il primo ringraziamento va a lei. Come sempre.
> 
> Detto questo, shame on me, non ho ancora avuto modo di rispondere alle recensioni!! Ma rimedierò oggi pomeriggio, e ne approfitto per ringraziare anche voi. Grazie per il sostegno, scusate l'enorme ritardo e...non so dirvi quando uscirà il prossimo capitolo (probabile che sia anche diviso in due parti) ma spero vorrete comunque continuare a seguire questa storia.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> -Joice


	8. VII

 

_\- Io ti amo. -_

Rin fissava il mare. L'acqua era bassa in quel punto, non bastava neanche a coprire del tutto le sue gambe – le ginocchia spuntavano dalla superficie pallide e graffiate, segnate da tutte le volte in cui avevano colpito il legno duro del ponte della nave. Solo pensarci gli fece salire la nausea – una sensazione che si era abituato a provare, abbastanza da ricacciare indietro l'acidità non appena quella minacciò di prendere il sopravvento.

Non vedeva il resto delle sue gambe perchè l'acqua trasparente era macchiata del suo stesso sangue, che l'aveva resa scura e sporca.

Non era il momento di pensarci.

\- Sousuke... - Sussurrò; ma Sousuke si era già alzato, stava già correndo a riva. Lo vide alzare un braccio e asciugare il volto da quelle che dovevano essere lacrime di furia, di vergogna; si alzò in piedi a fatica, sentendo le stesse lacrime scorrergli contro le guance e pizzicargli la pelle bruciata dal sole. - SOUSUKE, ASPETTA! TI PREGO! -

Non lo sentì, o forse non voleva sentirlo. Anche da quella distanza, lo vide chiaramente infilarsi all'interno della foresta e lasciarlo completamente solo. Un'ora prima avrebbe benedetto quella solitudine: le ore che Sousuke passava distante da lui erano quelle in cui poteva lasciare che le sue cicatrici respirassero, erano le ore in cui poteva lavarsi e offrire un po' di sollievo al suo corpo martoriato. Ora lo spaventava solamente – improvvisamente fu come se il cielo si fosse fatto più scuro, pieno di nuvole, e ogni roccia o albero appariva minaccioso.

\- Aspetta... - Sussurrò, la voce rotta dal pianto. Si asciugò il muco al naso e si strinse nel proprio abbraccio – l'unico che riusciva ancora a sopportare. - Non...non lasciarmi solo... -

Prese a guardarsi attorno, folle; per un momento solo aveva creduto di sentire nel vento una voce roca e potente urlare il suo nome. Corse verso la spiaggia trascinando la gamba ferita senza badare al dolore, per una volta soltanto – più spaventato da qualunque cosa si nascondesse in quell'atmosfera improvvisamente cupa. I pantaloni che aveva tentato inutilmente di sciacquare dal sangue erano sul bagnasciuga, e se li infilò rapido.

\- Sousuke! - Continuò a chiamare. Fissava il limitare della foresta sicuro che l'avrebbe visto comparire da un momento all'altro, sicuro che si fosse nascosto appena aldilà dei primi alberi – pieno della stessa vergogna che riempiva Rin, spaventato quasi quanto lo era lui. - Sousuke, vieni fuori! -

Attese la sua risposta, attese di vedere il fogliame fitto spostarsi e il volto rosso di Sousuke fissarlo senza guardarlo negli occhi. Ma gli unici rumori che lo circondavano erano lo sciabordio delle onde che avevano preso ad agitarsi e il suo stesso fiato, pesante, respiri che prendevano il suo piccolo corpo e lo scuotevano per intero. Nessuno tornò indietro. Nessuno lo fissò.

\- B...benissimo! - Strillò, anche se in cuor suo sapeva che non sarebbe servito a niente. Fece un passo indietro e quasi inciampò. - Fa come vuoi! V...vattene... -

Non voleva ricominciare a piangere, ma lo fece comunque. Pianse e si asciugò le lacrime mentre correva verso il rifugio che Sousuke aveva costruito per loro, gettandosi sotto il tetto per ripararsi appena dal vento che si era alzato e dalla tempesta che minacciava il proprio arrivo con nuvole pesanti di pioggia; e continuò a piangere mentre si stringeva su se stesso sulla sabbia ormai fredda, in posizione fetale, le ginocchia strette al petto.

\- Non ho bisogno di te. - Sussurrò a se stesso. Sousuke non l'avrebbe sentito. Poteva mentire quanto voleva.

I singhiozzi lo stancarono al punto da lasciarlo scivolare in uno stato di dormiveglia in cui, pur consapevole di essere sveglio, si sentì come se stesse dormendo; muovere un solo muscolo sembrava un'idea idiota, e sulle ciglia andavano depositandosi piccoli granelli di sabbia portati dal vento. Aveva freddo da morire, e la pioggia che aveva preso a battere sul tetto non gli avrebbe concesso di accendere un fuoco per riscaldarsi. Forse sarebbe morto così, paralizzato dal freddo, un guscio privo di vita in grado di provare solo freddo e paura.

Sousuke non tornava.

Un fulmine lo illuminò all'improvviso, e il tuono che lo seguì lo spaventò al punto da costringerlo a coprirsi le orecchie con le mani e singhiozzare forte; alzò lo sguardo verso la foresta, terrorizzato. Era sera, e Sousuke non era tornato. Era da qualche parte lì dentro, con una tempesta in corso. Lo chiamò un'altra volta, la voce così forte e disperata da superare anche il rumore del vento – ma non vi fu alcuna risposta, nessuna voce umana a regalargli la sua confortante presenza. Solo l'ululare incessante del vento.

Un secondo fulmine squarciò il cielo, e Rin si ritirò all'interno del loro piccolo rifugio nascondendo la testa tra le gambe. Non gli erano mai piaciuti i temporali, ma da bambino aveva avuto sua madre a confortarlo, e Gou ad abbracciarlo. E sulla nave aveva avuto Sousuke.

Rimase in quella posizione per un'altra ora almeno, pregando ogni minuto che la smettesse di tuonare, o che almeno i fulmini illuminassero a giorno il profilo di Sousuke che usciva dalla foresta. Quando finalmente la pioggia si fece debole e le nuvole più rade, il cielo era quello di una notte senza stelle; Rin si scoprì a fissarlo con occhi vuoti, tanto spaventato e sopraffatto dalla situazione da non essere neanche più in grado di provare alcunchè. Si alzò in piedi scostando di lato il tetto, che aveva ceduto il vento e gli era caduto addosso.

\- Sousuke. - Sussurrò. Alzò a fatica il capo verso la foresta e la fissò come fosse un mostro che aveva banchettato con il suo migliore amico e che presto avrebbe inghiottito anche lui; sentì le ginocchia cedergli e cadde nella sabbia, ripetendo il nome di Sousuke senza sosta, nella speranza che bastasse quello a farlo tornare da lui.

C'era la luna, e le onde infrangevano la riva di nuovo pacate e regolari; e oltre a quello, silenzio. Un silenzio che faceva più paura di qualunque tempesta. Era nel silenzio che aveva vissuto i suoi ultimi giorni sulla Pryce. Al buio e da solo, in attesa che la porta della cabina del capitano si aprisse e l'incubo ricominciasse.

D'istinto urlò, stringendo le dita nella sabbia umida – urlò senza neanche pensare a cosa stesse urlando, un lamento spaventoso e assoluto che lo distrusse del tutto. Urlò finchè la voce non venne meno e il dolore fu piacevole nel petto, finchè la gola non bruciò del tutto. Urlò, dapprima a testa bassa e poi con la schiena inarcata all'indietro – urlò tutto ciò che non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire o provare, e tutta la paura che aveva accumulato, e urlò ancora un altro po' per ogni cicatrice sul suo corpo. Non riusciva più a guardarsi – ogni volta che lo faceva vedeva dita sporche e fameliche avvicinarsi alla sua pelle e tremava come un neonato, debole e sfinito.

E quando non ne potè più anche di urlare, e prese a inalare respiri pesanti e faticosi – quando la foresta non sembrò più un mostro pronto a ucciderlo ma solo e semplicemente l'insieme fitto di alberi che era, allora si alzò e ignorò il dolore alla gamba per inoltrarvisi dentro alla ricerca di Sousuke.

Inizialmente anche solo sfiorare le foglie per abbassarle e camminare tranquillamente sembrò un torto nei confronti di quella natura selvaggia, qualcosa che la foresta stessa non avrebbe esitato a restituirgli. Non era mai entrato nella foresta a causa della gamba rotta, ma Sousuke gli aveva parlato di un lago a nord-est – era l'unico punto di riferimento che avesse, e si diresse esitante in quella direzione. I rami sfioravano il suo corpo e lo facevano sussultare continuamente; prese a tremare, scatti violenti causati anche dal freddo, impossibili da fermare. Batteva i denti e chiamava il nome di Sousuke, urla sussurrate per evitare che qualche animale gli si avvicinasse.

\- Dove sei? - Strillò. Battè i denti tanto forte da sentirli stridere, e si strinse la mascella tra le dita in un tentativo inutile di calmare quella reazione spontanea. Aveva freddo, e aveva paura. Non poteva più sopportare l'idea di quella solitudine incredibile. Richiamò il nome di Sousuke, urlandolo – e stavolta, finalmente, qualcuno rispose.

Non era la voce di Sousuke, ma non lo realizzò immediatamente; sollevò il capo e sorrise sollevato, prendendo a correre nella direzione da cui la flebile risposta era arrivata. Quasi subito si ritrovò a spingere da parte foglie di dimensioni assurde, fino a giungere al lago di cui Sousuke gli aveva parlato – uno specchio d'acqua illuminato dalla luna, mosso soltanto dal vento e dalla cascata che ricadeva in lui qualche metro più in là rispetto a dove Rin si trovava. Si fermò un istante ad osservare le ninfee che si muovevano lente, per pura inerzia; non perchè gli interessassero i loro movimenti, ma perchè ciò che vi aveva visto dietro gli aveva gelato il sangue nelle vene.

Sotto la superficie dell'acqua, nascosti tra le foglie, c'erano due occhi sottili come quelli di un animale, ma decisamente umani. Rin fece un passo indietro orripilato, non del tutto conscio di cosa stava accadendo; e qualunque cosa lo fissasse dall'acqua lo seguì – altri due passi, e mani pallide emersero dal lago e si conficcarono nel terreno umido. Rin alzò una mano per proteggere la propria vista, ma non potè esimersi dal guardare – non quando la creatura si sollevò abbastanza da lasciar intravedere il busto completamente nudo, e sotto di esso un corpo roseo fatto interamente di scaglie lucenti. Aveva capelli umani, ma era come se il suo collo fosse stato reciso in tre diversi punti su entrambi i lati – e la pelle increspata attorno a quelle fessure si muoveva a ogni respiro, inorridendolo. Cadde a terra mormorando preghiere che non era sicuro avessero un senso logico, e chiuse gli occhi – doveva essere un incubo. Niente di ciò che stava vedendo aveva senso. Dette la colpa al freddo e alla fame, e alla paura – e quando una parte della sua mente si convinse che nulla era reale, delle dita decisamente vere si strinsero attorno alla sua caviglia.

Strillò e si sollevò per scalciare e allontanare da sé la sirena, e la sentì emettere dei versi ripetuti e tremendi – solo dopo qualche istante si rese conto che stava ridendo, e scalciò più forte, fino a colpirla in volto. L'essere si rituffò in acqua offeso, ma riprese a fissarlo non appena Rin fu di nuovo in piedi.

Desiderò solo scappare – ma le gambe gli tremavano troppo, e non aveva davvero più voce per urlare. Fissò la coda della sirena emergere dalla superficie del lago e muoversi lenta e sinuosa come quella di un gatto, ipnotizzato da quell'essere.

\- Sousuke. - Sussurrò all'improvviso. Non era più sicuro che la risposta che aveva ricevuto al suo richiamo fosse quella del suo amico; il volto della sirena si illuminò curioso nel sentire quel nome. - Dov'è Sousuke? -

Lui non rispose. Si voltò di lato e fissò un punto alla sua sinistra; Rin lo fissò per un istante solo prima di prendere a correre verso quel punto – ma nell'istante in cui lo fece vide la creatura immergersi e nuotare rapida per raggiungerlo, uscire dall'acqua con uno scatto fulmineo e afferrarlo per le gambe. Cadde a terra e sbattè il volto contro il terreno, riprendendo a scalciare per liberarsi da quelle mani gelide che sapevano di morte.

\- COSA HAI FATTO A SOUSUKE?! - Urlò. La sirena continuò a non rispondere e Rin prese a piangere di pura frustrazione, tentando di sollevarsi per riprendere a correre nella direzione in cui aveva guardato. Ma era così evidentemente inutile che lasciò perdere – ogni muscolo del suo corpo cedette in unico singhiozzo esausto. Si coprì il volto con un braccio e attese di essere trascinato in fondo al lago, piangendo il nome di Sousuke ripetutamente.

Ma non appena smise di opporre resistenza la sirena sembrò stufarsi. Lo lasciò andare e si immerse fino al busto, fissandolo col capo inclinato incuriosito da quello che ai suoi occhi doveva essere un esserino inutile e minuscolo. Era esattamente così che Rin si sentiva – era stanco anche di piangere; stanco di qualunque cosa.

Vide le prime luci dell'alba dischiudersi davanti ai suoi occhi, immobile e raggelato dall'idea che se solo avesse provato a muoversi la sirena avrebbe ricominciato a giocare quel gioco sadico. Quando la luce fu completa sul suo capo e l'isola immobile, Rin si sollevò piano seduto e fissò i palmi delle mani sbucciati e sporchi di fango e sangue, e sabbia.

\- Sousuke non c'è più, non è così? - Sussurrò. - Non c'è più. Lo hai portato via. -

Aveva a malapena creduto che un essere del genere esistesse, e ora era davanti ai suoi occhi – completamente illuminato da un sole appena nato, roseo e inumano in ogni senso. Lo disgustava solo guardarlo. Si rialzò in piedi, debole e sfinito.

\- Lo hai ucciso? - Domandò. Non importava che non potesse rispondere; importava che ascoltasse, e importava poter esorcizzare quei pensieri esprimendoli ad alta voce. - Lo hai ucciso tu? -

Un suono lo paralizzò sul posto quasi in quello stesso istante; non era la voce della sirena, e non era il tuono di un temporale in avvicinamento, e non era il verso di un animale tropicale.

Rin sentì una voce umana, e adulta, urlare. L'urlo arrivava da qualche parte alle sue spalle – si voltò a guardare la foresta con una tale velocità che gli sembrò di sentire i nervi del suo collo urlare dallo sforzo, e prese a correre prima che qualunque minaccia – sirena, o animale – potesse mettersi sulla strada tra lui e la sua salvezza. Ma non aveva idea di quanto fosse fitta la foresta – la voce era sembrata lontana, e anche parecchio; non era neanche riuscito a capire cosa avesse urlato. Corse comunque ignorando il dolore alla gamba, la rapidità con cui il cuore minacciava di esplodergli nel petto, i graffi causati dai rami fitti che lo circondavano. Attraversò una macchia particolarmente fitta di vegetazione e il collo gli rimase incastrato in una liana, da cui dovette liberarsi nel totale panico di star perdendo secondi preziosi.

Prese a urlare. Non gli importava neanche di perdere la voce se significava la salvezza da quell'inferno – ma la voce stessa lo tradiva, sempre più rauca e debole. Non vide il dirupo finchè non vi cadde oltre, finchè la stabilità del terreno non divenne l'orribile assenza di un qualunque sostegno – cadde per una discesa relativamente breve, ma rotolò lungo tutto il pendio e quando fu finalmente di nuovo su un terreno stabile si sentiva più debole di prima. Non lo sopportava più. Doveva muoversi. Doveva correre.

\- Ehi! - Strillò. Si morse il labbro e sentì il sapore metallico del sangue inondargli la bocca. - EHI! ASPETTATE! -

Si rialzò a fatica, trascinando la gamba ferita che pulsava in maniera insopportabile. Il terreno ora era più sabbioso. Forse era vicino. Forse...

\- A...ASPETTATE! - Urlò di nuovo, la gola in fiamme. - VI...Vi prego... -

Poi sentì il rumore del mare. Si sforzò di proseguire per quell'ultimo tratto, ormai completamente distrutto ma con il cuore in tumulto. Erano pochi metri, solo pochi metri; ce l'avrebbe fatta.

E finalmente scostò i rami fitti di un albero e vide il mare, e la nave. Una nave vera e propria, con tre alberi maestri e le vele enormi della Marina Inglese a sventolare fiere. A un centinaio di metri da dove si trovava ora.

\- No. - Sussurrò. Scosse la testa piano, e sollevò un braccio in avanti – come se quel gesto potesse aiutarlo a riportare la nave indietro. - No, no, no no no... -

Ogni passo era un'esclamazione, e i passi si trasformarono in corsa; presto la spiaggia fu dietro di sé e l'oceano sotto i suoi piedi nudi, e andò comunque avanti – l'acqua gli inondò le caviglie, poi le gambe e il busto, finchè non si ritrovò a scalciare nel nulla e a prendere aria per immergersi e nuotare più in fretta che poteva, per quanto il suo corpo martoriato gli permettesse di muoversi rapidamente. Ogni volta che sollevava il volto in superficie la riva era più lontana – ma lo era anche la nave. Scosse la testa e strinse i denti, senza mai smettere di urlare quella parola che ormai era diventata l'unica cosa che avesse senso dire.

\- No, no, no... - Pianse; di nuovo, pianse. Debole e spaventato come un punto insignificante nell'oceano che lo muoveva secondo il ritmo delle onde. Il sale scese dai suoi occhi e si riunì con quello dell'acqua marina quando Rin rinunciò completamente a quella fuga inutile, quando ogni speranza fu vana, quando il suo corpo disse addio a quell'ultimo barlume che lo manteneva sano e scivolò a fondo, il cuore come un macigno che non desiderava più vivere.

La debolezza che aveva negato a sé stesso lo colpì tutta assieme. Il dolore alla gamba, la corsa frenetica, la fatica – lo assalirono e abbatterono; non fece caso all'onda che lo seppellì e trascinò sott'acqua, ma sentì l'acqua stessa riempire i suoi polmoni e serrò le labbra per istinto più che per vera e propria necessità di vivere. Non voleva tornare a riva. Non voleva più vivere.

La nave era andata e Sousuke con essa.

Chiuse le palpebre piano, e le riaprì; affondava, la luce del sole forte sopra la sua testa. Quell'unica fonte di luce venne oscurata all'improvviso, per un istante unico e fugace – da una figura che Rin riconobbe vagamente come quella di un pesce estremamente grosso. Forse era uno squalo. Forse sarebbe morto, finalmente.

Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare; e in quell'istante sentì braccia umane sollevarlo di peso e trascinarlo in superficie.

 

Nei mesi successivi a quell'ultimo giorno di agonia Rin avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per ripensare al dolore provato, all'intensità e alla costanza con cui ogni centimetro del suo corpo chiedeva di essere risparmiato da quel supplizio – inconsapevole di esserne la stessa causa. Aprendo gli occhi si era ritrovato sdraiato sulla riva, con il mare a solleticargli i piedi e la sabbia a bruciare il sangue delle sue ferite. Non sarebbe riuscito a rialzarsi neanche se l'avesse desiderato. E in ogni caso non aveva senso.

Non sapeva cosa l'avesse riportato alla spiaggia, se quell'isola lo volesse con sé – se desiderasse vederlo morire, e che le sue ossa diventassero parte di quella stessa sabbia su cui ora era sdraiato. La sua mente era tanto provata da tutto ciò che era capitato da non ragionare razionalmente, complice anche la fame e l'estrema fatica della corsa appena terminata. Non pensò a cause ed effetti, non pensò a nulla – il sole gli bruciò le palpebre, ma Rin non si mosse. La lingua era secca sotto la luce cocente del giorno, non provava neanche a inumidire le labbra screpolate. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a tornare sui suoi passi, alla spiaggia dove avevano avuto acqua piovana e pesce in abbondanza. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a muoversi da lì, e basta.

Gli spasmi causati dalla fame e dalla sete erano solletico se confrontati col resto.

Svenne ripetutamente, troppo stordito e confuso per rimanere cosciente – o forse il suo cervello aveva già iniziato a ritenerla un'opzione inutile. Forse, come il suo corpo, si era finalmente arreso.

Vide con occhi stanchi e crepati di stento il sole innalzarsi fino allo zenit e poi tramontare piano oltre l'orizzonte; vide il cielo farsi scuro e il vento alzarsi e infierire sul suo corpo con sferzate fredde che sembravano lame sulla sua pelle; vide la notte arrivare e pregò, di nuovo, che un animale lo sbranasse o che la marea lo trascinasse via.

E quando anche rimanere sveglio per svenire fu troppo dormì – un sonno popolato da incubi di mani sporte a toccarlo ovunque, mentre in lontananza Sousuke lo fissava senza muovere un muscolo. Doveva avergli urlato qualcosa nel sogno, una bestemmia irripetibile e oscena, perchè si sveglio mormorandola – salvo riaddormentarsi, immerso nell'angosciante consapevolezza che Sousuke non era lì per lui neanche per ascoltare quegli insulti.

Lo aveva lasciato solo, a morire. Come aveva potuto?

L'alba lo disturbò coi suoi raggi pacati, ma quando riaprì gli occhi Rin sentì di nuovo una voce – la voce di un ragazzo, che chiamava spaventato. Doveva essere un'allucinazione. Si disse di star calmo, di rimanere fermo.

Mancava poco a morire. Mancava così poco.

Un braccio scivolò dietro le sue spalle e lo sollevò piano; una mano ferma ma gentile sollevò il suo capo. Rin aprì gli occhi e non ebbe la forza di chiedergli di allontanarsi – principalmente perchè ogni tentativo di farlo fu stroncato dalla vista del volto di Sousuke, così vicino al suo, così reale.

\- ...tor...nato... - Sussurrò. Tentò in ogni modo di sollevare almeno un dito per carezzare quella guancia soffice e priva di imperfezioni, mentre Sousuke lo sollevava e continuava a fissarlo terrorizzato. Sentiva una gioia assoluta scuoterlo completamente, e il petto tremò a causa di una risata rauca che non ebbe mai voce.

\- Haru! - Sousuke urlò; solo che non aveva la voce di Sousuke, o i suoi capelli, o il suo volto. Gli occhi erano estremamente simili, ma nell'istante rapido in cui il ragazzo si voltò a guardarlo in volto Rin si rese conto che brillavano di un verde intenso. Non avevano nulla del blu profondo di quelli di Sousuke. Oh, adorava quel blu...

\- Haru! Sei qui! - Continuò a urlare. Rin poggiò il capo contro il suo petto e chiuse gli occhi, ignorando la sua necessità di fuggire a quell'abbraccio. Se teneva gli occhi chiusi aveva ancora l'illusione si trattasse di Sousuke; e se si trattava di Sousuke non importava. - Devi cantare per le maree, Haru, più forte che puoi. Non possiamo permetterci un giorno di navigazione per tornare a casa. Morirà... -

\- Hai dell'acqua. - Rispose una seconda voce, più matura. - E posso pescare. -

Ci fu un momento di silenzio teso e preoccupato. Rin respirò piano, la gola graffiata e in fiamme.

\- Non mi piace quando ti allontani. - Sussurrò la prima voce. - Non mi piace quando non ci sei. -

\- Sarà solo per poco. -

Un secondo momento di silenzio. Rin decise che quello era il momento più conveniente per svenire nuovamente. Tanto era solo un sogno. Nessuno sarebbe mai venuto a salvarlo.

\- Puoi portarmi un po' di quelle alghe azzurrognole con cui nonna ha creato l'unguento? Sai quali sono meglio di me. -

\- Altre richieste, Makoto? -

Era svenuto già prima di quella domanda, ma sentì la risposta da qualche parte nei suoi sogni.

\- Cerca di tornare da me il prima possibile. -

 

 

* * *

 

 

Il movimento delle onde era come l'abbraccio di una madre. La madre di Rin era stata una donna gentile, per quanto debole e indebolita dall'assenza del marito.

Non ricordava molto bene il volto di entrambi i suoi genitori. Non ricordava nulla con chiarezza.

Sollevò le palpebre e si rese subito conto di quanto fosse semplice. Erano di nuovo morbide – in quell'istante stesso, qualcuno poggiava delicatamente un panno bagnato sul suo volto. Sollevò il capo a fatica, quel tanto che bastava a fissare il suo aiutante in volto – ma il sole alto sopra le loro teste glielo impedì, accecandolo e costringendolo a stringere di nuovo gli occhi.

\- Sei sveglio? - Domandò una voce dolce, da qualche parte sopra di lui. Rin annuì piano, le labbra screpolate appena dischiuse.

\- Acqua... - Mormorò, la voce rauca. Parlare faceva male, e la gola gli bruciava continuamente. - P...per fav...ore... -

\- Non devi neanche chiederlo. - Rispose il suo salvatore, l'eco di un sorriso nel tono di voce. Doveva essere solo un ragazzo. Come aveva fatto a trovarlo? Dove si trovavano?

Smise di pensare nel momento in cui tornò con una borraccia d'acqua e lo sollevò piano per aiutarlo a bere, ignorando la quantità d'acqua che finì sul suo petto anziché tra le sue labbra. Ora che non era più in posizione supina e il suo volto non era rivolto al sole guardò ciò che non alzare la testa gli consentiva di vedere – aveva le braccia e il petto completamente fasciati, e sulla pelle una sensazione di morbida frescura. Doveva avergli spalmato addosso qualcosa di miracoloso, perchè i suoi muscoli sembravano mille volte meno doloranti di quanto lo erano stati sull'isola.

\- Così va bene? - Domandò la voce gentile. Annuì piano e lui abbassò la borraccia e la scostò dalle sue labbra, adagiandolo su un fianco sul bordo di quella che Rin notò essere un'imbarcazione di dimensioni modeste. Un'onda troppo alta spruzzò schiuma sul suo volto; si allontanò appena per mettersi più comodo e finalmente vide il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte.

Non lo sorprese l'averlo scambiato per Sousuke. Aveva la sua stessa stazza, anche se i lineamenti erano più dolci e appena più femminei di quelli di Sousuke. Sembrava di razza mista come lui, ma indossava vesti occidentali e parlava perfettamente inglese.

Si fissarono per qualche istante mentre Rin prendeva coscienza di sé e di ciò che lo circondava. La vela sulla barca era chiusa, e il ragazzo non stava remando. Si muovevano comunque.

\- Chi sei...? - Chiese. Il ragazzo sorrise.

\- Makoto Tachibana. - Rispose, rapido. - Come ti senti? -

Rin non rispose. Chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì, cercando di capire esattamente come si sentisse. Confuso, sicuramente. Aveva i nervi a fior di pelle a causa dell'assurdità di quella situazione, e sentiva il bisogno di spiegazioni nell'immediato.

\- Bene...credo. - Rispose. - Come mi hai trovato? -

Makoto continuò a sorridere, nonostante i suoi occhi tristi suggerivano che si trattava di un sorriso di circostanza. Era evidentemente preoccupato, voleva solo evitare di dimostrarlo apertamente. - È una storia complicata. Parlami di te. - Si alzò a sciogliere i nodi che legavano la vela all'albero maestro, come si fosse reso conto di aver commesso un errore solo allora. - Come sei finito su quell'isola? C'era qualcun altro con te? -

Rin scosse la testa rapido, poi annuì; poi la scosse di nuovo, guadagnandosi un'occhiata perplessa dal ragazzo. - C'era. Ma se n'è andato senza di me. - Spiegò. Era la prima volta che lo diceva ad alta voce, ma non si sorprese nel sentire quanto veleno impregnasse il suo tono di voce. Strinse i pugni che aveva poggiato sulle proprie gambe e si fermò a pensare alla semplicità con cui riusciva a compiere un gesto del genere. Nelle ore precedenti a quel salvataggio era stato a malapena in grado di aprire gli occhi. Qualunque cosa quel ragazzo gli aveva dato era miracolosa, oppure...

\- Makoto. - Mormorò. Lui si voltò e sollevò le sopracciglia, in attesa. - Sei un angelo? -

Un rossore livido colorò le guance del ragazzo; Rin sentì quasi l'istinto di ridere della maniera comica in cui i suoi occhi si erano dilatati, della rapidità con cui aveva distolto lo sguardo. - No! No, io non... - Balbettò. Tossì un paio di volte e riprese a guardarlo, ancora rosso in viso. - S-sono solo un ragazzo. Non sono un angelo. E tu sei ancora vivo, fortunatamente. Non me lo sarei mai perdonato se non avessi fatto in tempo... -

\- Oh. - Rin chinò nuovamente il capo, quasi deluso. Il sollievo che aveva provato al pensiero di essere morto era spaventoso e spaventosamente intenso; si voltò a osservare il mare che scorreva lungo la fiancata della barca, chilometri e chilometri di oceano di un blu immacolato. All'orizzonte intravedeva appena un lembo di terra, una macchia scura e sottile che combatteva il tentativo del cielo azzurro di unirsi alla sua controparte terrestre.

Sentì Makoto sedersi al suo fianco, distante abbastanza da non infastidirlo. Anche lui guardava il mare, anche lui guardava il cielo; muoversi su una barca che non veniva trasportata dalle braccia o dal vento era surreale, ma Rin continuò a non fare domande. Non gli dava neanche troppa noia; si stavano muovendo. Stava andando da qualche parte. L'isola era alle sue spalle, e anche Sousuke.

\- Ti ho trovato grazie all'aiuto di un mio amico. - Spiegò Makoto. La sua voce era un soffio appena udibile nel vento che scompigliava loro i capelli, ma Rin si impegnò per ascoltarlo al meglio. - È una persona molto speciale, ma questa è la prima volta che fa un gesto simile. Rin, posso farti una domanda? -

Rin annuì, osservando con ansia crescente il modo in cui il volto di Makoto si era fatto serio.

\- So che è una domanda strana. - Iniziò. - Ma c'era qualcosa di strano sull'isola? Qualcosa come...una sirena? -

Al solo sentire il nome di quella specie, Rin smise di respirare. Doveva sembrare fisicamente a disagio, perchè la serietà di Makoto crollò immediatamente dietro una seconda ondata di preoccupazione. Si fece avanti e Rin alzò una mano per bloccare ogni suo tentativo di toccarlo o controllare che stesse bene, poggiando l'altra sul proprio petto per calmare i battiti del suo cuore.

\- C'era qualcosa. - Confermò, ansimando. - Una sirena. E ha...ha cercato di uccidermi. -

Makoto si ritirò piano. Unì le labbra in una riga sottile e per un istante Rin ebbe paura del suo silenzio; l'istante dopo gli angoli della bocca si piegarono in un sorriso e Makoto scosse la testa. - Lo immaginavo. Scusa, mi spiace che tu abbia dovuto ripensarci. - Sollevò le mani in segno di resa. - Inizio a capire come mai Haru mi abbia portato da te. -

\- Che vuol dire? - Domandò Rin; il nome che Makoto aveva pronunciato si impresse istantaneamente nella sua memoria. Haru...la persona che l'aveva salvato, ma non era da nessuna parte su quella nave.

Makoto non rispose. Si alzò e riprese a controllare l'orizzonte, poggiato all'albero maestro.

\- Presto saremo a casa. - Mormorò pensoso. Si voltò nuovamente verso Rin e continuò a sorridergli, accondiscendente. - E ti spiegherò. Riposa, Rin. Non dev'essere stato facile, per te. -

 

Una volta lui e Sousuke avevano giocato a far rollare la nave, correndo da una parte all'altra del ponte con una rapidità e una sincronizzazione dei movimenti invidiabile. Ogni volta che raggiungevano il bordo dello scafo si prendevano due secondi per riprendere il fiato e sprecarlo ridendo, per poi ridare il via a quella corsa frenetica.

Ovviamente si trattava di un gioco inutile. Erano solo due ragazzini insignificanti. Non avrebbero mai potuto far capovolgere una nave, neanche un mercantile di dimensioni modeste come la _Pryce_.

Quei giochi avevano avuto luogo solo prima che un uomo capovolgesse la nave dell'esistenza di Rin.

Dopo non c'erano stati più giochi né risate. Per entrambi loro.

 

\- ...NO!! -

Aprì gli occhi nel dondolio delle onde, e annaspò alla ricerca di aria e libertà mentre mani salde lo tenevano ancorato sul legno della nave. Per qualche momento fu di nuovo sulla _Pryce_ , nel buio della cabina di Rivkin – e urlò fino a sentire gli occhi bruciare dalla disperazione, ripetendo proteste inutili a un volto che l'non vedeva. Poi la voce che nel dormiveglia era stata di Rivkin divenne quella di Makoto.

\- Rin! RIN! - Lo sentì gridare – ma sembrava distante, ovattato da qualunque cosa gli stesse impedendo di muoversi liberamente. - Rin, è un incubo. La febbre si è rialzata...sta calmo, ti prego... -

Si fermò singhiozzando per riprendere fiato, il respiro caldo che tornava sul suo viso come respinto da qualcosa; solo dopo qualche istante le dita di Makoto fecero capolino in un angolo del suo campo visivo e sollevarono la coperta che durante il sonno doveva avergli coperto il viso. L'aria fresca della notte sembrò un soffio divino sul suo volto caldo, ma continuava a vedere Makoto con la vista annebbiata – sbattè le ciglia e si rese conto che erano lacrime, che scivolarono per inerzia sulle sue guance. Makoto esitò un momento; posò il palmo della mano sulla fronte di Rin e si ritrasse nel sentire Rin emettere un lamento rauco.

\- Non va bene. Non ho più niente con cui curarti e il viaggio è ancora lungo... - Mormorò. Si guardò attorno come l'oceano nascondesse la risposta al loro problema, per poi aggrapparsi con entrambe le mani al bordo del piccolo scafo e urlare un nome che Rin non riuscì a decifrare. Sentiva il sangue pulsargli nelle orecchie, i muscoli formicolare – tendersi senza rilassarsi più. Se la febbre non l'avesse ucciso ci avrebbero pensato i crampi; si scoprì a urlare senza quasi fiato, impossibilitato a rilassare il proprio corpo. Faceva male. Faceva tutto di nuovo male.

Improvvisamente qualcosa spinse lo scafo, abbastanza forte da spingere Rin su un fianco e farlo aggrappare inutilmente allo scafo. Provò a chiedere a Makoto cosa stesse succedendo, ma non lo sentì – fissava tranquillo la superficie dell'acqua, immobile. Sembrava avesse smesso persino di respirare.

Una mano pallida distrusse l'oscurità immobile che li aveva circondati fino a quel momento, chiara quanto la luna sulle loro teste. Rin smise di muoversi, paralizzato dalla paura quanto lo era stato sull'isola – mentre una seconda mano si aggrappava alla barca, trascinandola come fosse un giocattolo.

\- Cosa sta succedendo? - Sibilò, debole. Fissò di nuovo Makoto e raccolse a sé le poche forze che aveva per urlare. - COSA STA SUCCEDENDO?! -

Qualcosa atterrò al suo fianco, pesante abbastanza da produrre un tonfo che lo fece voltare d'istinto. Vide il volto umano prima di qualunque altra cosa. La pelle diafana era mostruosa, per nulla umana – non aveva mai visto un cadavere, ma era sicuro avessero esattamente quell'aspetto. C'erano occhiaie bluastre sotto i suoi occhi azzurri e intensi – e i capelli neri erano umidi, quasi nascondevano quello sguardo penetrante al mondo. Rin sentì il soffio gelido del suo respiro sul proprio volto.

Il corpo nudo era incurvato. Metà di esso era ancora aldilà dello scafo, immerso nell'oceano; Rin fissò la curva della schiena pallida trasformarsi, assumere una sfumatura bluastra e una struttura a scaglie. Prese un respiro profondo nel rendersi conto di cosa aveva davanti.

\- No. - Ansimò. - No...non di nuovo. -

Per un momento desiderò di essere morto sull'isola. L'istante dopo la sirena inclinò la testa, mostrando le branchie che aprivano il suo collo e si muovevano lentamente al ritmo del suo respiro debole; posò una mano sulla sua bocca e premette senza esitazione – Rin sentì Makoto alzarsi e urlare e protestare, ma non riuscì a fare altrettanto. Era debole, e neanche l'istinto di sopravvivenza poteva avere la meglio sul dolore che ogni movimento causava al suo corpo; annaspò e chiuse gli occhi e provò in ogni modo ad allontanarlo da sé, ma il mondo si fece più buio – un nero che sfumava nel blu di occhi profondi, come mai ne aveva visti prima.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Non era la prima volta che gli capitava di sognare e ricordare la sensazione che le innumerevoli mani avevano lasciato sulla sua pelle. Per qualche motivo pelle e carne sudata erano più impresse sul suo corpo delle lame che l'avevano attraversato, del fuoco rovente che lo aveva segnato. Aveva odiato quei corpi. Aveva odiato le loro voci. Aveva odiato quell'odore, quel buio, quella sensazione di assoluta impotenza.

Sousuke non aveva risposto nessuna delle volte che aveva urlato il suo nome e aveva implorato il suo aiuto. Stralci di conversazioni l'avevano informato che anche lui era stato punito, di turno in cucina, senza mai un minuto di riposo. Lui non aveva dovuto sopportare il dolore. Non aveva dovuto sopportare di diventare poco più di una bambola di pezza nelle mani di uomini privi di ogni morale.

Nei suoi sogni Rivkin usciva dal buio dopo una giornata di stenti e percosse e lo carezzava. Le sue carezze facevano più male di ogni pugno o sberla, e a Rin sembrava di poter sentire ogni volta il suo fiato fetido di liquore sul proprio collo.

\- Ricorda, Rin. - Sussurrava, l'eco di una risata crudele nella voce. - Che è solo colpa tua. -

 

 

\- ...SOUSUKE! -

Si alzò di scatto, prima ancora di notare dove si trovasse e che il dondolio della nave in mare era del tutto scomparso. Si sentiva pesante, abbastanza da ricascare sul materasso soffice su cui qualcuno lo aveva adagiato a causa di un giramento di testa improvviso – ma tenne comunque gli occhi sbarrati per analizzare il luogo in cui si trovava, cercando di calmare il proprio respiro agitato.

Era una casa. Stabile, solida, ferma. Una casa vera, come non ne vedeva da tempo – il soffitto scuro e crepato in alcuni punti, travi di solido legno a sostenerlo e ad accumulare polvere. Ansimò piano e sollevò una mano debole per posarla sulla propria fronte calda, voltandosi sul cuscino soffice per guardarsi attorno; alla sua sinistra c'era una finestra scavata nel muro spesso, e la luce del giorno proiettava un raggio all'interno della stanza. Si fermò ad osservare i granelli di polvere fluttuare in quel raggio, affascinato dai loro movimenti impercettibili. Quell'immobilità era qualcosa di perfetto. Non provava dolore, se non alla testa – e comunque iniziava a passare. Sarebbe rimasto congelato in quell'istante per sempre, se avesse potuto.

C'era anche una sedia alla sua sinistra, ma era vuota salvo per un panno umido a cavallo dello schienale – abbandonò lo spettacolo del pulviscolo per osservare le gocce d'acqua che scivolavano via dal tessuto e avevano ormai formato una piccola pozzanghera sul sedile. Era la casa di qualcuno? Chi l'aveva salvato?

Iniziò a ricordare piano, frammenti di memoria confusa che tornavano a lui un pezzo dopo l'altro. Makoto l'aveva salvato. Makoto, che non era un angelo ma era comunque in grado di far muovere una barca senza neanche aprire la vela; e Sousuke era scappato su un'altra nave, una nave enorme appartenente alla Marina, senza tornare a cercarlo. Ancora una volta, Sousuke era stato punito di meno...

C'era qualcosa che non riusciva a richiamare perfettamente a sé, l'immagine di occhi blu come le profondità oceaniche. Non erano gli occhi di Sousuke. Erano di qualcuno di diverso, qualcosa di spaventoso. Non era sicuro fossero occhi umani.

La porta della stanza si aprì; Rin si voltò appena in tempo per vedere Makoto entrare nella stanza. Gli dava le spalle e parlava con qualcuno nell'altra stanza.

\- ...sarà solo per poco tempo. - Mormorò. - Lo capisco che non vuoi, ma non rifarlo mai più. Ti prego. Non era necessario. -

Chiunque fosse aldilà della porta non rispose; Makoto continuò a fissarlo per molti secondi prima di arrendersi, sospirare e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Quando finalmente si rese conto che era sveglio corse al suo fianco, agitato.

\- Sei sveglio! - Esclamò. Rin tentò un sorriso sghembo, ma gli uscì soltanto una smorfia debole. - Sono più di due giorni che continui a perdere conoscenza. Ho avuto un sacco paura, io... -

Rin osservò confuso le lacrime che avevano preso a inumidire i grandi occhi verdi. Makoto si strofinò il braccio sul volto e tentò di cacciarle via, ma ripresero a scorrergli sulle guance non appena l'ebbe abbassato.

\- È colpa mia se sei stato così male. - Borbottò. Rin continuò a fissarlo confuso.

\- Non...è colpa...tua. - Mormorò. Era la prima volta che parlava, senza considerare l'urlo che lo aveva svegliato; sentiva la gola bruciare a ogni sillaba, e la sua mente sembrava annebbiarsi non appena cercava di comporre una frase di senso compiuto. Il comportamento di Makoto lo irritava, ma era troppo stanco per arrabbiarsi. Non aveva nessuna colpa, solo meriti. Quanto poteva essere difficile capirlo?

Makoto sorrise nonostante le lacrime a quell'affermazione, solllevando la pezza umida dalla sedia e piegandola senza strizzarla. Si sporse in avanti per adagiarla sulla fronte di Rin, che sussurrò un ringraziamento all'immediata sensazione di conforto che la pezza fresca regalò alle sue meningi; alcune gocce sfuggirono al tessuto e scivolarono sul suo volto, ma non era per niente spiacevole. Tenne gli occhi chiusi, ma anche così sentì chiaramente Makoto occupare la sedia e spingerla verso il letto, in attesa.

\- Mi hai salvato. - Rin si accorse con sollievo che ora parlare sembrava più facile, nonostante la sua voce fosse ancora rauca e sottile. - Mi hai portato via da quell'isola... -

\- Ho avuto fortuna. - Makoto scosse la testa, imbarazzato. Rin riprese a fissare il soffitto, adagiando bene la testa al cuscino e godendo di quella sensazione di calore e conforto.

\- Questa è casa tua? - Domandò. Makoto annuì.

\- Vivo con mia nonna. - Spiegò. - Siamo sulla costa occidentale di Panama. È un piccolo villaggio, qui non... -

A questo punto fu costretto a interrompersi, perchè Rin aveva preso a ridere; una risata rauca e piccola, ma pur sempre una risata. Gli era venuto spontaneo ridere, nonostante probabilmente sembrasse un pazzo; era evidente che Makoto non pensasse di aver detto nulla di divertente, ma per Rin era esilarante.

\- Non possiamo essere sulla costa occidentale. - Rise. - Ci vorrebbero giorni e giorni di navigazione, e provviste, e... -

La risata gli morì in gola di fronte al sorriso di Makoto. Non aveva nulla di diverso da uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi – se proprio avesse dovuto indicare cosa esattamente lo aveva convinto a tacere, Rin avrebbe parlato del velo di pietà che Makoto aveva silenziosamente posto sopra quel sorriso. Era insopportabile. Era come se lo stesse compatendo – urlava “io so qualcosa che tu non sai”, e Rin faceva fatica a guardarlo. Distolse lo sguardo innervosito.

\- Perchè dovrei mentirti? - Domandò Makoto. Rin non rispose, e lo sentì alzarsi e allontanarsi dal letto; solo quando fu di nuovo sulla porta memorie che aveva respinto iniziarono a tornare a lui – e Rin si sentì mancare dietro al peso di quei nuovi ricordi, orribili e terrificanti. All'improvviso sembrò che la temperatura nella stanza fosse calata di parecchi gradi; per la prima volta Rin si alzò sui gomiti, a fatica, tentato di alzarsi e scappare.

\- Makoto. - Lo chiamò, senza più debolezza o esitazione nella voce. Makoto si voltò a guardarlo curioso.

\- Non dovresti alzarti, sei ferit... -

\- Ricordo male o c'era una sirena con noi sulla barca, la scorsa notte? -

Vedere il sorriso scivolare dal volto di Makoto fu quasi una soddisfazione. Quasi. La mano che era posata sulla maniglia si strinse attorno al ferro come per aggrapparsi a qualcosa di solido e reale, e i suoi occhi divennero vuoti, privi di ogni emozione.

\- Ricordi male. - Mormorò; continuava a sorridere, ma era un sorriso finto. - Avevi la febbre, Rin. Avrai avuto un'allucinazione. È successo, mentre non eri cosciente. -

\- Lo ricordo molto chiaramente. - Continuò. - Occhi blu e una coda azzurra. Ha cercato di soffocarmi. -

Makoto allontanò la mano dalla maniglia e si riavvicinò al letto. Sembrava che lo spavento iniziale fosse passato, ed era tornato tranquillo; ma qualcosa nei suoi movimenti rigidi e nel sorriso forzato indicavano il contrario. - Ho il terrore delle sirene, Rin. Proprio come chiunque altro. Me ne ricorderei, se fossimo stati attaccati. -

Era su quella debolezza evidente che Rin voleva premere. Era grato a Makoto – grato di essere stato salvato, grato di essere sfuggito a quell'inferno; ma era nato qualcosa di nuovo nel suo petto, qualcosa che si sfamava della sua paura. Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la sirena sull'isola, con l'essere scivolato sulla barca. - Come siamo arrivati da questa parte del continente così in fretta? - Insistette. Era di nuovo lucido. Era di nuovo forte.

L'odio era molto più potente di qualunque paura, allontanava da lui il dolore.

\- Ho trovato un passaggio su un mercantile. - Mormorò rapidamente Makoto. Non lo guardava in volto, non sembrava rendersi conto che la sua risposta non aveva alcun senso; si riallontanò appena ebbe finito di parlare, lasciando Rin da solo con un sorriso che non si era reso conto di star mostrando sulle labbra ferite e screpolate.

\- Sono proprio contento che si trattasse di un'allucinazione. - Sorrise, osservando le proprie mani. Erano piene di graffi, ma non erano più deboli. - Perchè se fosse stata una sirena, non avrei esitato a ucciderla. Se me la trovassi davanti ora, non esiterei a ucciderla. Se la trovassi in futuro, non esiterei a ucciderla. -

Makoto non si voltò a guardarlo.

\- Non so di cosa parli. - Sussurrò. Corse aldilà della porta, e Rin continuò a fissare il punto in cui era scomparso come in preda a una follia del tutto nuova.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Apprese presto che le sue gambe non funzionavano più come avrebber dovuto. Makoto lo aveva rassicurato, spiegandogli che si trattava di una situazione momentanea; presto il dolore insostenibile sarebbe scomparso, e sarebbe stato in grado di reggersi in piedi senza crollare a terra dopo appena un passo.

Anche con quella consapevolezza, Rin non poteva evitare di essere spesso di cattivo umore. Appoggiarsi a Makoto per ogni piccola sciocchezza era umiliante e difficoltoso, soprattutto a causa del suo continuo rifiuto di farsi toccare per più di un istante. Non è che non lo volesse; semplicemente non poteva evitare che la sua pelle prendesse a scottare al minimo contatto. Makoto possedeva la pazienza di un santo e sembrava comprendere abbastanza da medicarlo e cambiargli le bende solo quando Rin era perso in un sonno così profondo da non sentire nulla.

Non avevano più discusso della sirena che Rin era sicuro di aver visto, ma c'erano volte in cui l'argomento aleggiava tra loro e rendeva l'aria pesante, sgradevole. E come se non bastasse c'erano i tonfi; come Makoto trasportasse qualcosa di pesante, a determinate ore del giorno.

\- Aiuto nonna a spostarsi. - Aveva risposto quando Rin gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni. - È anziana, riesce a malapena a camminare. Di giorno se ne sta perlopiù accanto alla finestra della sala, e la sera la riporto in camera sua. -

\- È per questo che non l'ho mai vista? -

Makoto aveva annuito, sollevato. - Proprio così. -

I giorni erano trascorsi come acqua tra le sue dita. Ogni mattina si svegliava un po' più forte, un po' più vuoto, dopo una notte di incubi e ricordi. Tentava di non pensare a Sousuke, a dove fosse o a cosa stesse facendo. Una parte della sua mente aveva tentato di convincersi che la nave era solo una coincidenza, che forse Sousuke era caduto nella stessa trappola della sirena e non era stato fortunato quanto lui. Forse quando Rin era arrivato al lago Sousuke era intrappolato sul fondo dello stesso, intento a soffocare, piccole bolle d'aria che giungevano in superficie come unica traccia di una vita cancellata per sempre. Aveva abbandonato quasi subito quell'ipotesi; non gli lasciava nessuno da incolpare e odiare per quell'abbandono. Sousuke era scappato senza voltarsi indietro. Lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

Quando riuscì finalmente a mettersi seduto chiese a Makoto un modo per tenersi impegnato; lui ci pensò su, e dopo qualche tentativo fallito di cucito Makoto si presentò a lui con un regalo inaspettato, che piazzò sul suo comodino con un sorriso sincero.

\- Non so se sai leggere, ma posso insegnarti. - Proclamò. Rin fissò il primo libro della pila che faceva bella mostra di sé e lo prese con gesti lenti, avvicinandolo al proprio volto: era un libro sulla navigazione, pieno di termini tecnici. In un qualunque altro contesto l'avrebbe trovato noioso; se fosse stato con Sousuke avrebbero recuperato uno dei loro libri pieni di illustrazioni e descrizioni di mondi lontani e avrebbero riso delle forme strane degli animali, faticando a capire una parola o l'altra. Si chiese che fine avevano fatto quei libri, rimasti sulla Pryce.

\- So leggere. - Rispose. E come se Makoto avesse smesso di esistere, senza neanche ringraziarlo, aprì il libro e iniziò a fare ciò che Sousuke gli aveva insegnato.

Inizialmente la lettura fu tediosa, e Rin si ritrovò a chiudere la copertina rigida in preda alla noia più spesso di quanto credeva possibile, ma col passare delle ore si ritrovò a sfogliare le pagine e apprendere noziono e notizie passivamente, fino ad arrivare a leggere interessato interi paragrafi – poi intere pagine, interi capitoli. Il libro sulla navigazione non era l'unico testo che Makoto gli aveva consegnato: i temi degli altri libri spaziavano da geografia a estratti scientifici; molti di loro si soffermavano sulla biologia degli esseri marini. Durante uno dei pranzi che Makoto consumava con lui Rin gli aveva chiesto come ne fosse entrato in possesso.

\- Mio padre amava il mare. - Rispose. - Non faceva che collezionare quei libri, anche se diceva di capire solo la metà di ciò che c'era scritto. -

Per Rin era lo stesso. - Dov'è la tua famiglia? -

Makoto aveva posato il cucchiaio sul bordo del piatto che aveva in grembo, deglutendo senza fissarlo in volto. - Morti in mare. - Era stata la risposta, secca e priva di qualunque emozione. Rin non aveva indagato ulteriormente.

Ben presto aveva chiesto carta e penna a Makoto, per appuntare ciò che di quei libri trovava più interessante o gli sarebbe piaciuto approfondire. Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto una volta guarito, né ci pensava troppo: per ora godeva della sensazione di star tornando in possesso del proprio corpo ogni giorno di più, e sorrideva nel vedere le cicatrici farsi appena più pallide. Capitava che fosse ancora scosso dai crampi durante la notte, ma anche quelli si erano fatti più radi. Riusciva a spostarsi all'interno della stanza, anche se qualcosa gli suggeriva di tenerlo nascosto a Makoto.

Doveva essere passato quasi un mese dal suo arrivo a casa dei Tachibana quando venne svegliato da qualcosa di completamente diverso dalla voce gentile di Makoto, o dai tonfi che ormai si era abituato a sentire; si era addormentato col braccio in una posizione decisamente scomoda, e un libro sul petto che cadde non appena sussultò svegliandosi. Qualcosa gli aveva toccato le dita dei piedi, scoperte dalle lenzuola durante il breve sonno agitato.

Inizialmente pensò di esserselo immaginato: non c'era niente ai piedi del letto, e la porta era completamente chiusa. Si sdraiò confuso e lo sentì nuovamente; questa volta, nel rialzarsi, vide chiaramente una mano umana scomparire oltre il bordo del letto – seguita da una risatina.

\- Ti ho visto. - Mormorò, infastidito. - Vieni fuori da lì. -

Dovette aspettare qualche istante prima che una zazzera di capelli biondo sporco facesse capolino da oltre il bordo – seguita da due occhi grandi e vispi, enormi anche per quello che era chiaramente il volto di un bambino. Rin e il bambino si fissarono per qualche istante prima che il piccolo scoppiasse a ridere senza che lui avesse fatto nulla, infastidendolo ulteriormente.

\- Che ci fai qui? - Chiese. Il bambino continuò a ridere, alzando una mano per indicare il volto di Rin.

\- Hai i denti strani! - Rise. Rin si portò una mano al volto, improvvisamente consapevole della sua dentatura. - Quando dormivi stringevi i denti e sembravi uno squalo. Uno squalo strano. -

\- Non sono strano. - Borbottò, abbassando piano la mano e fissando il bambino di sbieco. Era vestito con cenci sporchi e non somigliava per nulla a Makoto, che in ogni caso non aveva mai parlato di fratelli minori. Lo incuriosiva quasi quanto gli dava fastidio. - Chi sei e come hai fatto a entrare? -

Il bambino smise di ridere e si mise in ginocchio alla destra del letto, poggiando le braccia e la testa sul materasso. Rin si allontanò impercettibilmente. \- Sono Nagisa! Sai dov'è Makoto? Volevo venire a trovarlo da tanto tempo ma non lè mai a casa quando passo di qua. Però stavolta ho deciso di entrare e aspettarlo. Anche tu sei un suo amico? Sai dov'è? -

Rin scosse la testa. Makoto lavorava come pescatore; sapeva solo questo di lui. Sapeva molto meno di ciò che avrebbe voluto sapere, e aveva l'impressione che molto di ciò che sapeva fosse una bugia. Ma ora aveva finalmente qualcuno con cui parlarne, qualcuno abbastanza innocente da non mascherare la verità. - Puoi entrare o uscire come preferisci? - Domandò. Nagisa annuì, sollevando il volto e stringendo le dita nelle lenzuola. Le maniche della camicia sporca coprivano del tutto le mani.

\- Makoto mi fa venire a giocare con Haru ogni volta che voglio, ma prima venivo più spesso. Ora sono sempre impegnati. - Rispose, appena imbronciato. Rin sorrise, per quanto quell'ultima frase lo avesse paralizzato sul posto come una doccia d'acqua fredda. _Haru._ Era abbastanza sicuro non fosse il nome della nonna di Makoto, ed era abbastanza sicuro di averlo già sentito prima. Un mese prima, per l'esattezza. Durante uno strano viaggio in mare.

Osservò le proprie gambe nascoste sotto le coperte, i libri accanto al letto; la stanza per intero, così familiare da risultare ormai nauseante. Niente e nessuno gli impediva di andarsene, ma per quanto la sua gratitudine nei confronti di Makoto rasentasse la venerazione c'era qualcosa di oscuro che faticava a comprendere nascosto dietro quel velo di assoluta bontà. Nagisa aveva preso a giocare con uno dei libri che Rin aveva abbandonato sul pavimento; alzò lo sguardo nel vederlo saltare giù dal letto, e Rin si sgranchì i muscoli sotto quegli occhi inebetiti.

\- Makoto non mi fa mai giocare con Haru. - Sorrise. - Dev'essere divertente. -

Nagisa alzò le spalle, continuando a sfogliare il libro senza la minima cura per le pagine. - Non tanto. Non può muoversi e non possiamo giocare a rincorrerci. - Sorrise, come avesse ricordato qualcosa. - Però sa tante cose e te le racconta se gli porti da mangiare ed è abbastanza contento. -

Rin tremava. Non era sicuro fosse un tremore visibile – sentiva la sua stessa anima e il suo cuore tremare di un'eccitazione spaventosa, e dietro le palpebre rivedeva il volto del mostro che lo aveva soffocato mentre era sulla barca di Makoto. C'era sempre la possibilità che Haru fosse solo un ragazzo che viveva con Makoto, ma perchè avrebbe dovuto nasconderglielo? - Mi piacerebbe giocare con Haru. - Insistette. Nagisa alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

\- Makoto dice che è meglio di no. - Mormorò, insicuro. Rin si chinò per guardarlo bene in volto, cercando di costringerlo a fare lo stesso con la sola forza dello sguardo.

\- Ma io e Makoto siamo amici. - Protestò. - E anche con Haru. Se mi porti da lui poi possiamo giocare a rincorrerci, va bene? Mi piacerebbe tanto. È da un po' che non esco di qua. -

Nagisa aveva smesso di ascoltarlo alla proposta di giocare assieme; si alzò in piedi e gli afferrò la mano, ma Rin lo allontanò bruscamente e si alzò da solo. Il bambino non sembrò farci caso; lo guidò alla porta blaterando di quello che avrebbero fatto e di come conoscesse le migliori strategie di fuga e fosse un campione in quel gioco, e che era per quel motivo che nessuno voleva mai giocare con lui. Rin non lo sentiva più chiaramente – aveva i sensi offuscati dall'improvvisa intensità con cui il suo cuore aveva preso a battere. Attraversò la porta che Nagisa aveva aperto per lui e per la prima volta dopo quella che sembrava un'intera vita uscì dalla camera da letto.

La prima cosa che notò fu il buio. Non era totale, era solo difficile abituarsi a quell'oscurità improvvisa dopo essere rimasto tanto a lungo in una stanza luminosa com'era stata la sua. Un'occhiata più attenta gli rivelò la presenza di tende pesanti alle poche finestre della stanza, che faceva da ingresso e stanza principale della casa; Nagisa si muoveva a proprio agio, ma Rin rimase interdetto da quello spettacolo strambo. L'aria era carica di umidità, abbastanza da soffocarlo per qualche istante, e il tavolo accanto a cui passò era carico di polvere, come inutilizzato da anni.

\- Dov'è Haru? - Domandò, sperando che la domanda non lo tradisse troppo. Nagisa si voltò e sbattè le palpebre confuso.

\- Nella vasca. - Rispose, come fosse la risposta più ovvia e scontata del mondo. Rin provò un altro brivido d'eccitazione; lasciò che Nagisa facesse qualche passo fuori dalla stanza, verso il corridoio che doveva portare al bagno, prima di voltarsi verso la cucina e aprire uno dei cassetti in uno scatto di pura rabbia. L'adrenalina lo scuoteva completamente, e faticava a ragionare. Sembrava un'idea così brillante, in quel momento. Sembrava non esistesse altro motivo per cui esistere.

Era così logico, così semplice. Makoto forse non era in combutta con la sirena, forse era stato costretto – ma i due mostri, quello sull'isola e quello sulla barca, dovevano essersi messi d'accordo per ucciderlo. Non sarebbe rimasto inerte e indifeso a lasciare che qualcuno gli facesse del male. Mai più.

In uno dei cassetti più in basso trovò esattamente ciò che stava cercando: un coltello di dimensioni modeste, con la lama affilata e appena arrugginita sulla punta. Stava rialzandosi per nasconderlo quando la porta d'ingresso sbattè con forza, facendolo allontanare e cacciare appena un urlo; si affrettò a risollevare il coltello da dove gli era caduto mentre Nagisa rientrava nella stanza.

\- Non ho chiuso bene. - Borbottò.

\- Va tutto bene. - Mormorò Rin, più a sé stesso che al bambino. - È solo il vento. -

Tornò a guardare Nagisa e lui gli fece cenno di seguirlo. Non aveva notato il coltello, né quanto fosse agitato; lo guidò attraverso un corridoio ancora più buio della stanza precedente, e più umido. Rin sollevò la mano libera dal peso della lama per sfiorare il muro e lo scoprì bagnato, rigoli d'acqua che scivolavano fino al pavimento e piccole pozzanghere che si formavano sotto i suoi piedi.

Nagisa aprì la porta in fondo al corridoio, illuminando appena il corridoio. - Haru! Siamo venuti a giocare! -

Rin osservò in silenzio lo spettacolo che si era aperto davanti ai suoi occhi. Inizialmente non vide quasi nulla; le tende verdastre alle finestre proiettavano una luce cupa all'interno della stanza. Era come osservare dentro una grotta. Poi i profili dei mobili iniziarono a delinearsi – un lavello in un angolo, la finestra coperta dal tessuto pesante, e al centro della stanza una vasca di dimensioni quasi surreali. E all'interno della vasca un ragazzo.

Il volto era quello di un adolescente, forse sui diciott'anni; pallido, privo delle imperfezioni che avrebbero dovuto segnare quell'età, se ne stava sdraiato contro una parete della vasca ad osservare il soffitto con sguardo annoiato, i capelli neri a coprirgli la fronte. A un primo sguardo sembrava semplicemente un essere umano particolarmente bello – ma Rin seguì con gli occhi la lunghezza della vasca e vide la coda che faceva capolino dal fondo e si muoveva lenta, con grazia, simile alle affascinanti esche di alcune piante carnivore di cui aveva letto. La sirena chiamata Haru si voltò al suono della voce di Nagisa, sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte – e poi si sollevò agitata, nel vedere Rin in piedi dietro al bambino che doveva conoscere.

Rin sorrise nel vedere quella reazione tanto umana. Era diverso dalla sirena dell'isola; incredibilmente nervoso, e apparentemente fragile. Doveva avere qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che si trovasse in una vasca, e non nell'oceano. Entrò nella stanza superando Nagisa senza neanche vederlo, mentre Haru scuoteva la testa piano, senza proferire parola

Rin sentì di odiare quegli esseri così patetici come mai prima in vita sua. Allontanò da sé Nagisa, che era corso avanti, e sollevò il coltello sopra la propria testa. Lo avrebbe abbassato non appena le sue mani avessero smesso di tremare. Non aveva alcuna fretta. La sirena non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte, e la paura nei suoi occhi era quasi piacevole.

E poi la sirena parlò. Una voce umana, che Rin aveva già sentito prima di allora. Sull'isola, quando ancora credeva si trattasse di un miraggio.

\- MAKOTO! -

Mani pesanti spinsero Rin lontano dal punto in cui si trovava, facendo pressione suli suoi fianchi per gettarlo di lato; Rin strinse d'impulso la presa sul coltello mentre scivolava a terra e cadeva sulla propria schiena, rotolando dolorosamente per un metro prima di fermarsi. Non ebbe il tempo di rialzarsi e riprendere coscienza del proprio corpo; chiunque l'aveva spinto così bruscamente gli fu addosso. Ebbe la visione fugace di capelli castani e occhi verdi, dispiaciuti e terrorizzati, prima che il cazzoto di Makoto lo costringesse a voltarsi di lato. Un dolore sordo si impossessò della sua guancia destra e lasciò andare la presa sul coltello; Makoto si alzò e lo lasciò a terra per recuperare il coltello e gettarlo il più lontano possibile da entrambi.

\- _COSA AVEVI INTENZIONE DI FARE?!_ -

La voce di Makoto era priva di odio, e carica di una paura disperata. Rin aspettò che la testa smettesse di girargli prima di puntellarsi sui gomiti e alzare una mano al volto. Aveva il sapore del suo stesso sangue in bocca.

Makoto era in piedi tra lui e la vasca, le braccia spalancate. Il petto gli si alzava e abbassava con una rapidità spaventosa, come se stesse per scoppiare a piangere e fosse in preda a singhiozzi tremendi; ma non piangeva. Si limitava a fissarlo.

\- _Sai cosa succede a chi cerca di uccidere una sirena?!_ \- Strillò. Rin lanciò uno sguardo rapido a Nagisa, paralizzato in un angolo della stanza con la testa sotto le braccia. - Le ossa ti diventano cenere e perdi ogni goccia di sangue che è nel tuo corpo fino a diventare un guscio vuoto. Come hai pensato che io potessi lasciare che... che... -

La mano della sirena si posò sulla spalla di Makoto; e come se quello fosse tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per calmarsi, smise di singhiozzare e riprese a respirare normalmente. Rin si alzò in piedi e indietreggiò fino alla parete più vicina.

\- Siete tutti pazzi. - Sussurrò. Evitò lo sguardo di Haru, che non aveva rimorso o furia – solo compassione. - Tutti quanti. Voglio andarmene da qui. VOGLIO ANDARMENE! -

Indietreggiò fino al corridoio e si voltò, dando loro le spalle; prese a correre ignorando la voce di Makoto che lo implorava di rimanere, oltre il corridoio e oltre la stanza buia, verso la porta d'ingresso. E anche quando l'ebbe attraversata continuò a correre senza neanche fermarsi ad osservare dove fosse e in che direzione fosse più saggio andare – avanti e avanti, senza sosta verso il mare, come aveva corso nella foresta sull'isola. Forse avrebbe trovato una nave alla fine di quella corsa. Forse questa volta avrebbe fatto in tempo a far sì che lo notassero e portassero a bordo – forse ad attenderlo alla fine della cima che avrebbero gettato in mare ci sarebbe stato Sousuke, un sorriso di sollievo sul volto, la mano tesa ad aiutarlo a salire a bordo.

Ma quando le gambe gli cedettero era solo all'inizio della spiaggia, e non c'era nessuna nave in vista. In lontananza vide una città con varie barche di dimensioni modeste ormeggiate nel porto, ma nessuna nave, nessun sorriso luminoso di scuse ad aspettarlo, nessuna mano a cui aggrapparsi. Era da solo, con il mare di fronte a sé e la consapevolezza di aver quasi ucciso un essere vivente probabilmente innocente a lacerargli l'anima.

Makoto aveva detto il vero? Alzò le mani verso il suo volto e osservò le lacrime che stava piangendo cadervi sopra, bagnare i suoi palmi. Li alzò ancora di più e vi nascose dentro la faccia. Non sopportava più di vivere. Non aveva più nulla per cui valesse la pena continuare a esistere – il suo unico amico gli aveva voltato le spalle, aveva perso la propria dignità in mano ai cani della Pryce, e ora aveva cercato di uccidere la persona che l'aveva salvato. Era solo, più solo di quanto fosse stato sull'isola; e il cuore gli faceva male, un dolore che non aveva nulla a che fare con la paura o con la fatica. Anche sull'isola, anche sulla Pryce, qualcosa l'aveva sempre tenuto in vita: l'illusione di una speranza. Sousuke era stato la sua speranza; la consapevolezza di dover sopravvivere per vedere ciò che avevano promesso di vedere assieme era molto più forte di qualunque altra cosa. E ora aveva perso anche quella. Aveva preso a piangere così forte che i suoi singulti erano più simili a urla; e rifiutava di abbassare le mani dal volto, nella speranza di non dover più rivedere quel mondo orribile in cui era nato solo per soffrire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dovevano essere passate delle ore quando finalmente Makoto lo trovò. Quel che sapeva era che il cielo si era fatto scuro, e che il vento aveva spazzato via i granelli di sabbia tra le sue gambe nonostante fosse rimasto a fissarli per un'eternità sperando che almeno loro rimanessero dov'erano. Lo sentì sedersi accanto a lui, senza tentare di chiamarlo o avvicinarsi. A distanza di sicurezza, dove non poteva fargli del male, né Rin poteva fargliene. Passarono interi minuti prima che prendesse parola.

\- La guancia ti fa male? -

Rin non rispose. Makoto sospirò e si mosse appena, forse per sistemarsi meglio sulla sabbia. Rin inclinò appena il capo e vide che fissava l'oceano.

\- Non avrei dovuto mentirti. - Mormorò. Rin sbattè le palpebre. - Ma non era mai capitato che qualcuno scoprisse. Nagisa non c'entra. Ha sempre saputo. È in grado di mantenere un segreto. -

Il vento si alzò mentre Makoto si prendeva una pausa per riflettere su ciò che doveva raccontare, mentre Rin rimaneva fermo in attesa. Sapeva di dover ascoltare senza proferire parola; era il minimo che gli doveva.

\- Non ho nessuna nonna. Solo parte della mia famiglia è morta in mare; mio padre, per l'esattezza. E non si è trattata di una morte accidentale. -

Abbassò un dito nella sabbia e tracciò una linea che andava da sé al bagnasciuga, come per collegarsi con quell'oceano da cui non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.

\- Haruka lo ha ucciso. - Rivelò. - Per salvarmi la vita. -

 

\- Sei anni fa vivevo con mia madre e mio padre. Non c'era nulla che non andasse nella mia vita. Giocavo coi bambini del villaggio vicino, aiutavo mio padre con la pesca, e passavo tutto il tempo libero a giocare con mia madre. Avevamo anche un cane, all'epoca, e il prato attorno alla casa era ben curato. Sembrava sarebbe stato così per sempre: io, la mia mamma e il mio papà. Un quadro perfetto...finchè mamma non è rimasta incinta.

\- Ricordo che la novità non spaventò particolarmente nessuno di noi. Mio padre mi prese in disparte per parlarmi dei compiti e delle responsabilità che mi sarebbero toccati da quel momento in poi, ma niente di più. I pochi vicini portavano regali per mia mamma, una levatrice veniva ad aiutarla con la gravidanza...non c'era nulla che non andasse. Il suo ventre si gonfiò tanto che faceva fatica a camminare, finchè non fu troppo debole per alzarsi anche solo dal letto. Le facevo compagnia e ridevo ogni volta che il neonato scalciava, e mi perdevo ad ascoltare quanto il battito del suo cuore somigliasse a quello del bimbo. Lei si faceva più pallida ed emaciata col passare dei giorni, ma credemmo fosse normale. Era solo una gravidanza faticosa.

\- Una notte sentì la porta d'ingresso sbattere con ferocia, e urla di donne e uomini che entravano e uscivano dalla casa; sopra tutte quelle voci c'erano le urla di mia madre, incessanti e cariche di un dolore tanto forte che iniziai a stare male per lei. Non mi alzai a controllare come stesse; avevo paura, e mi nascosi sotto le coperte aspettando che il parto finisse. Aspettando una voce che annunciava la nascita del mio fratellino, o della mia sorellina. Una voce che non arrivò mai.

\- Al suo posto, il silenzio.

\- Erano due gemelli, ma erano nati entrambi morti. Uno era morto durante la gravidanza, l'altro per le complicazioni del parto; si erano portati via anche mia madre. La notte prima ero andato a letto dopo aver ricevuto abbracci e carezze da entrambi i miei genitori, in attesa del momento in cui la nostra famiglia si sarebbe allegrata; all'alba del giorno dopo ero solo, con mio padre tanto distrutto da quella triplice perdita da non fare neanche più caso all'unico figlio vivo che gli era rimasto.

\- La casa che era stata piena di luci e del calore e dell'affetto di una madre divenne buia, impolverata, malsana; il prato crebbe fino a ricoprire il giardino di sterpaglie, e mio padre andava a lavoro tanto raramente che il cibo bastava a malapena per noi. Dovetti liberare il cane. L'alternativa che lui aveva proposto era tanto orribile che lo lasciai andare di notte, assicurandomi di essere più lontano possibile da casa prima di costringerlo ad allontanarsi da me. Non ricordo di aver mai pianto tanto come quella notte.

\- Non riconoscevo più quell'uomo a cui avevo voluto bene, l'uomo che avevo definito padre. Fu così per molto tempo, finchè un giorno smise del tutto di piangersi addosso e riprese a lavorare. Di punto in bianco, passava più tempo fuori casa; e per quanto fossi solo, con Nagisa come unico amico, vederlo tornare sorridente con il pane sottobraccio la sera mi rendeva così felice che la solitudine divenne l'ultimo dei miei problemi.

\- Prese a propormi di andare a pescare con lui. Un suo amico vendeva una barca, disse, che potevamo riparare e utilizzare per la pesca. Solo noi due. Accettai. Perchè non avrei dovuto? Avevo otto anni, e avevo di nuovo il mio papà. Non esisteva nient'altro al mondo di importante.

\- Riparammo la barca e ci avventurammo in mare aperto durante una giornata d'autunno non diversa da tutte le altre. La vela ci spinse ben oltre dove mi sarei aspettato di andare; al punto in cui la baia divenne un punto lontano. Gli chiesi di ammainarla, poi lo urlai; ma c'era di nuovo quell'espressione vuota sul suo volto, e mi spaventai al punto da rifugiarmi in un angolo in silenzio. Il fantasma era tornato, pallido e dalle occhiaie pesanti; aveva ripreso possesso di mio padre, e stavolta non c'era una porta a separarci. Non c'era niente.

\- Senza dire una parola si avvicinò a me e mi sorrise. Un sorriso gentile, come mi stesse aiutando; come mi stesse facendo un favore. Mi afferrò per i capelli e mi trascinò verso il bordo dello scafo. Chiusi gli occhi e cercai di trattenere il respiro, scalciando e dimenandomi prima ancora che mi gettasse la testa sott'acqua; ma non potevo nulla contro un uomo adulto e mosso dalla follia. Urlai e tentai di chiedergli scusa, strillando bolle d'aria che non raggiungevano la superficie e sentendomi sempre più debole, sempre più vicino alla morte. Poi lo vidi.

\- Anche attraverso le palpebre serrate vidi un'ombra scura passare di fronte a me, rapida e silenziosa; qualche istante dopo lo scafo dondolò e caddi in mare, ma ero libero dalla presa. L'istinto di sopravvivere fu più forte della spossatezza; risalì in superficie e presi boccate d'aria come mai in vita mia. Quando riuscì a riaprire gli occhi non capii esattamente cos'era successo: lo scafo era impregnato di sangue, e il sangue tingeva l'acqua in cui nuotavo, e in mezzo alla barca c'era un ragazzo dal volto inumano – coperto di sangue anche lui, ansimante e furioso, che fissava un punto sotto di sé. Il punto in cui si trovava il cadavere dilaniato di mio padre.

\- Sollevò in uno scatto lo sguardo dal centro della barca a me, che non tentavo neanche di rimanere a galla, paralizzato dalla paura. L'istante dopo sentì due braccia avvolgermi in un abbraccio ferreo e trascinarmi sul fondo del mare. Era lui. Non capivo come avesse potuto gettarsi in mare con così tanta rapidità, non capivo da dove fosse venuto, ma capivo che non voleva farmi del male; non quanto ne aveva fatto a mio padre. Non riuscivo più a respirare e con le dita strinsi sulla sua schiena fino a graffiarlo, implorandolo mentalmente di tornare in superficie e piangendo...e come se mi avesse sentito mi riportò su, per quanto dispiaciuto. Quando finalmente ebbi ripreso aria mi accorsi che quella nuotata aveva cancellato il sangue dal suo corpo, e doveva averlo anche calmato; respirava, ma senza usare la bocca come avevo creduto. A muoversi col suo respiro pesante erano le aperture sul suo collo.

\- Fu strano. Diverso. Tu hai visto una sirena, conosci ciò che si sente nel vederle. Le considerate creature leggendarie, eppure ne siete disgustati per la loro diversità. Credete siano mostri, e forse è così. Il mio primo istinto quando vidi le branchie e la coda di Haruka fu quello di scappare il più lontano possibile dall'essere che aveva ucciso mio padre nel giro di un istante. Ma non appena iniziai ad averne paura Haruka sollevò una mano e sfiorò il mio volto.

 

Lacrime scivolavano sul volto gentile di Makoto. Non tentò di asciugarle; ne fece vanto e orgoglio quando si voltò verso Rin, che aveva preso ad ascoltarlo senza più nascondersi, morbosamente affascinato. Sorrideva.

\- Tu hai paura di Haruka, ed è normale. È diverso. In un certo senso, immagino si possa definire orrendo a vedersi. È solo...metà pesce, no? - Alzò le spalle piano. - Ma quando penso alla definizione di bellezza riesco solo a pensare all'espressione preoccupata sul suo volto, quel giorno; al tocco della sua mano fredda ma gentile. Una mano che era in grado di uccidere, dolce come la morte... -

Riprese a guardare il mare. Guardava il punto in cui lui e suo padre si erano allontanati in mare tanti anni prima? Rin non lo sapeva, e non chiese nulla.

\- Io amo Haruka. - Sussurrò Makoto. - Per me non esiste niente di più bello al mondo che essere amato da lui. Ed è sbagliato, ed è un crimine... ma è tutto ciò che ho. Ed è tutto ciò che voglio. -

Rin dischiuse le labbra screpolate per dire qualcosa, ma all'ultimo preferì rimanere in silenzio e rispettare quella che per Makoto non doveva essere una confessione facile. Quante volte aveva parlato apertamente di ciò che provava? Forse ne aveva parlato solo al diretto interessato. Dubitava si fosse confidato con Nagisa, che era solo un bambino.

\- Come... - Sussurrò. Makoto si voltò al suono della sua voce debole e rauca. - Come ha fatto a trovarti? E a trovare me? -

Makoto sorrise. - Non lo so. Dice di aver sentito la mia voce mentre urlavo, forte, come se l'urlo provenisse dalla sua stessa anima. Per quanto riguarda te siamo stati fortunati. Era a caccia, e ha sentito un'altra sirena a caccia nel suo territorio. Ti ha trovato mentre affogavi...ha dovuto aspettare che la nave degli umani si allontanasse per venirti a salvare. -

Rin annuì, cercando di farsi ancora più piccolo. Continuava a ripensare al racconto di ciò che era accaduto a Haru e Makoto, ai loro sguardi preoccupati quando aveva tentato di uccidere Haru. Era stata la paura a creare quegli sguardi, ma che genere di paura? Paura di morire e non poter rivedere l'altro? Paura per sé stessi? Paura di morire e dover vedere Rin sciogliersi come sabbia a causa della maledizione di cui Makoto aveva parlato? Gli ricordava una filastrocca, quella maledizione. Una che aveva canticchiato molto tempo prima...

\- I tonfi che sentivo durante il giorno... -

\- Porto Haru da casa nostra all'oceano durante la notte. Non mi va di tenerlo prigioniero. È già abbastanza che debba starsene in casa durante il giorno, ma è una misura necessaria. - Alzò la testa e la rivolse al cielo; si era fatta notte. Rin faticava a vederlo, anche con la luna alta sopra le loro teste. - Le sirene possono anche essere dei mostri, ma hanno dei codici morali e delle gerarchie, delle organizzazioni... salvare la vita a un essere umano non rientra nelle loro usanze. Va del tutto contro le loro usanze, a dire il vero. Haruka faceva parte di un clan, prima; non conosco il modo esatto con cui potrei tradurre il suo grado, ma era all'incirca quello che non chiameremmo un generale. Non può tornare al suo popolo. Ci ha provato, e hanno cercato di ucciderlo. -

Si voltò verso Rin, gli occhi serrati per accentuare il sorriso che aveva sul volto.

\- È tutto quello che mi rimane e io sono tutto quello che ha. - Sintetizzò. - Per cui...puoi andartene, se vuoi. Ma se vorrai rimanere, potresti cercare di non uccidere Haru? Non potrei mai perdonartelo. -

Rin rimase a fissarlo in silenzio per qualche istante, prima di alzarsi in piedi e voltarsi verso la casa da cui era fuggito. Cominciò a incamminarsi in silenzio, zoppicando; Makoto lo seguì a ruota.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nei giorni seguenti apprese che dopo che Haruka aveva salvato Makoto dal tentato omicidio di suo padre la vita per loro era diventata molto più complessa di qualunque altra cosa. All'epoca Makoto aveva otto anni, ma Haru non era invecchiato di un giorno dal momento in cui si erano trovati. Aveva l'aspetto di un diciassettenne – anche se biologicamente parlando doveva essere molto più vecchio. Era giovane per una sirena, spiegò; appena un adolescente, nei loro termini.

Haruka aveva seguito Makoto a casa e l'aveva aiutato a sopravvivere da solo, senza che nessuno dei pochi vicini scoprisse la verità sull'assenza di suo padre. Non l'aveva lasciato morire di fame, né gli aveva fatto patire la solitudine. Comunicare era complesso all'epoca – Haruka non conosceva la lingua degli uomini, ma Makoto aveva preso subito a insegnargliela. Non si era concesso un istante per piangere la perdita del padre, né un istante per dubitare delle intenzioni della creatura. Gli anni erano passati e Makoto era diventato un tredicenne forte e robusto; aveva reso la casa più umida per lasciare che Haruka potesse viverci senza disidratarsi, e aveva costruito la vasca in cui riposava durante il giorno con l'aiuto saltuario dei pescatori che comunque non si erano mai avventurati fino all'abitazione. La scusa ufficiale era che suo padre era malato da anni, ormai; una malattia che non gli consentiva di alzarsi dal letto per lavorare come avrebbe voluto, non contagiosa ma comunque abbastanza rischiosa da tenere lontani anche i ficcanaso più curiosi.

Rin era rimasto colpito dal racconto di Makoto tanto quanto dall'indifferenza di Haru. Se ne stava poggiato al bordo della vasca con aria annoiata, impassibile a qualunque dettaglio macabro; era arrivato a dubitare che Makoto conoscesse davvero le sue intenzioni. Poteva anche averlo salvato una volta, ma non si fidava del tutto di lui. La sua espressione neutra lo inquietava quasi quanto il resto della sua persona.

Incapace di tornare nel letto come disabile a tempo pieno, prese a girovagare per i campi attorno alla casa quando Makoto era a lavoro. Spesso veniva raggiunto da Nagisa – che apprese avere undici anni, e dimostrarne quasi la metà. Era un ragazzino fastidioso, ma era l'unica compagnia che aveva. L'opinione che aveva di lui cambiò radicalmente il giorno in cui Nagisa si presentò con due spade decisamente vere e decisamente affilate alla porta di casa.

\- Quelle dove le hai recuperate? - Domandò, sconvolto. Nagisa sorrise complice.

\- Le ho rubate. - Spiegò, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. - Giochiamo ai pirati? -

Dopo quella giornata di gioco le spade erano rimaste in un angolo dell'ingresso – una di loro, almeno. L'altra Rin se l'era ritrovata in mano più spesso di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile; si era riscoperto a non averne paura. Al contrario, adorava la scarica di forza e adrenalina che impugnare un'arma gli dava; le passeggiate divennero allenamenti costanti, e le gambe smisero di tremargli e divennero passi agili di una danza che prevedeva l'utilizzo di una spada. Si mise a sfidare l'aria, poi chiese l'aiuto di Nagisa nel costruire dei fantocci da colpire durante quei personalissimi allenamenti. Makoto ne sapeva poco, ma era ovvio che disapprovasse; era un pacifista, ma non faceva nulla per bloccare Rin in quel luogo o nelle sue abitudini. Rin era liberissimo di andarsene; solo non avrebbe saputo dove andare.

Sei mesi erano passati dal suo arrivo a Panama quando per la prima volta rivolse la parola a Haru in privato. La vasca era stata spostata dal bagno alla sala principale, dove stava prima che Rin arrivasse; non era insolito che rimanessero soli, con Rin che leggeva – aveva chiesto a Makoto di procurargli più libri possibile, sugli argomenti più disparati – e Haru che sembrava contemplare il mondo in silenzio. Un giorno chiuse il libro che stava leggendo di scatto e si avvicinò alla vasca, un'espressione mortalmente seria sul volto.

\- _Sirena._ \- Salutò. Haruka alzò appena lo sguardo su di lui.

\- _Umano._ \- Rispose. Rin non aveva considerato che Makoto gli avesse insegnato anche il concetto di sarcasmo. Ignorò quella risposta per prendere abbastanza coraggio per chiedere ciò che voleva.

\- Ho un favore da chiederti. - Mormorò in un fiato. Haru sembrò appena più interessato. - Io non mi fido di te e tu non ti fidi di me, ma ho davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto. È qualcosa che solo tu puoi fare. -

Haru tracciò con l'indice il profilo della sua vasca. - Sei in debito con me. - Constatò. Rin annuì; non era così stupido da negarlo.

\- Lo sarò ancora di più dopo che avrai ritrovato la sirena che era sull'isola per chiederle se il ragazzo di nome Sousuke Yamazaki è vivo. - Rispose. Strinse i pugni. - Per favore. -

Haruka non rispose. Scivolò più in basso nella vasca d'ottone. - Ci penserò. - Rispose.

Dopodichè non lo rivide per molto tempo; Makoto non sembrava innervosito dalla sua assenza, ma si fece rivelare il motivo di quella partenza improvvisa da entrambi. In quei giorni era spesso confuso e con la testa per aria; guardava l'oceano più spesso di quanto non guardasse il terreno su cui camminava. Fu una sorpresa vederlo sollevare la spada che Rin aveva risposto nell'ingresso, e fu ulteriormente sorprendente quando chiese a Rin stesso di allenarlo.

\- Non sono un bravo spadaccino. - Rivelò. Makoto alzò le spalle. Non importava.

Haruka tornò dopo due settimane, una notte. Fu Makoto a svegliare Rin per avvisarlo del suo ritorno; non era sceso in spiaggia a controllare. Lo aveva sentito e basta.

Era stremato dal viaggio, e aveva graffi sul petto e sul viso, ma rassicurò Makoto con un gesto gentile e si rivolse a Rin prima ancora di salutarlo.

\- È vivo. -

Rin sentì un peso scivolare via dal suo cuore, e l'oscurità di quella nuova consapevolezza inghiottirlo e sfamarsi dei suoi dubbi. Allora lo aveva davvero lasciato da solo. Se n'era andato senza guardarsi indietro; non gli era mai importato. La mente lo implorò di sedersi da qualche parte e metabolizzare quella nuova notizia, ma non lo fece. Piangere era da deboli. Non avrebbe più pianto.

\- Ti ha detto solo questo? - Chiese, sorprendendosi del suo stesso tono neutro. Makoto posò una mano sulla schiena di Haru, una sul suo petto; lo aiutò a sostenersi meglio, preoccupato. Haruka continuò a non guardarlo.

\- No. Ma non ti piacerebbe sapere cosa ha detto esattamente. -

Rin scosse la testa. - Dimmelo comunque. -

Passò qualche istante prima che Haruka rispondesse. - Ha detto che se mai proverai a riavvicinarti al ragazzo che ora gli appartiene non esiterà un momento a strapparti il cuore dal petto e portarglielo come trofeo. -

Rin non rispose. Dopo quella notte non parlò per molto tempo; si chiuse nella lettura, negli allenamenti. Non parlava più a Nagisa, non rispondeva alle richieste di Makoto – e per quanto riguardava Haruka, con lui i silenzi non erano un problema. Non parlò fino al giorno in cui tra i libri di Makoto non fece capolino il disegno di uno stemma che conosceva a memoria: una sirena stilizzata su un anello dorato. La mano corse al petto; non si era neanche mai accorto di averlo perso finchè non l'aveva rivisto in quel libro. Vederlo sotto forma d'immagine era surreale; leggere la didascalia che l'accompagnava fu traumatico. Chiuse il libro e si chiuse in un silenzio ancora più profondo e oscuro.

Attese che fossero tutti e quattro assieme prima di parlare. Il bambino, la sirena, il ragazzo scelto dalla sirena; e il figlio del pirata maledetto. Sollevò il libro alla loro attenzione e sorrise come non sorrideva da tempo.

\- Ho un'idea. - Esclamò. E a giudicare dall'espressione degli altri tre, dovevano già aver capito che non sarebbe stata una buona idea.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such parallelismi con Sou much angst very suffering
> 
> Ehilà! Eccoci con un nuovo aggiornamento di questa odissea del dolore :D come la va? Siete sopravvissuti a questo capitolo? Dai che vi avevo concesso giusto un respiro di pausa col precedente, dovevo ripartire col botto! Il pov di Rin è molto più faticoso di quello di Sou, ma regala un sacco di soddisfazioni. Dovrete sopportarlo anche per il prossimo capitolo, che include un bel po' di momenti brutti brutti e anche tanti incontri e la storia del papà di Rin e maronne finirò di scrivere alla pensione
> 
> Per qualche motivo scrivere dei MakoHaru in questa storia mi distrugge...ulteriori chiarimenti sul loro rapporto nel prossimo aggiornamento. E anche tanti bei momenti per loro ufufufu
> 
> Che dire, ragazzi? Siete tutti splendidi. Grazie per i commenti, grazie per le recensioni, grazie per chi mi scrive in chat sul mio profilo Facebook e per chi legge solamente; dicevo giusto ieri che un tempo faticavo a scrivere 2000 parole per capitolo, mentre con BB non so mai dove fermarvi. Forse dipende dal dover trovare la storia giusta, quella che si vuole raccontare; e BB lo è. Lo è tantissimo.
> 
>  
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
>  
> 
> -Joice


	9. VIII

 

Toraichi Matsuoka era stato un pirata; ma prima ancora d'essere un pirata era stato un padre.

Rin non lo ricordava bene, ma sapeva di non somigliargli molto. Era scomparso quando era ancora molto piccolo, quando ancora Gou non sapeva parlare bene; il ricordo più vivido che avesse di lui era quello di un sorriso, e una carezza sulla testa. Rin non aveva mai pensato fosse morto, nonostante non fosse più tornato dopo quell'ultima partenza; e neanche la sua mamma. Alle donne che le sorridevano compiacenti consigliandole di prendere marito rispondeva fiera che l'avrebbe fatto il giorno in cui suo marito stesso fosse tornato dalla tomba per assicurarla della sua definitiva dipartita.

Ma nonostante la sua ostinazione o quella del figlio, Toraichi non era mai tornato. Rin aveva fatto della negazione un suo punto di forza: un giorno sarebbe partito per mare e si sarebbero ritrovati. Lo aveva detto a chiunque: agli amici e i monelli che lo seguivano e vedevano come un leader, alle vecchie che lo afferravano per le orecchie per trascinarlo da sua madre e denunciare un suo pasticcio, ai marinai che rispondevano ridendo e arruffandogli i capelli. Lo avrebbe detto anche al bambino che passava le sue giornate a fissare il mare con quei suoi grandi occhi tristi, senza mai rivolgere la parola a nessuno; ma non aveva mai neanche avuto il coraggio di salutarlo, spaventato dai suoi abiti stirati e dalla sua espressione seria.

E naturalmente l'aveva detto a sua madre, che si era sempre mostrata d'accordo; fino al giorno in cui non l'aveva accompagnato al porto e aveva chiesto se qualche nave cercava un lavorante, un mozzo, qualcuno di cui prendere a bordo.

\- Lo prendo io. - Aveva risposto l'uomo di cui ancora Rin non conosceva il nome. - Ma un passaggio ha un prezzo. -

E allora sua madre aveva implorato, raccontando la sua storia e quella del padre di Rin; e Rivkin aveva annuito. E sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se non l'avesse fatto.

 

 

\- Tuo padre...era un pirata? -

Rin annuì entusiasta, indicando di nuovo il disegno dell'anello sul libro. - Questo l'ho sempre avuto con me, fin da quando ricordo. L'ho perso sull'isola, ma è mio. - Alzò lo sguardo verso Makoto, che lo fissava insicuro. - Makoto, devi credermi! -

Nagisa alzò la mano. - Io ti credo! -

Rin lo ignorò, concentrandosi su Makoto. Fece scivolare il libro proprio sotto al suo naso e indicò la didascalia che accompagnava il disegno. - Questo libro è recente. Qui dice che la _Scarlet Mermaid_ era una nave in attività fino a una decina d'anni fa, di cui si sono perse le tracce nell'ultimo decennio. Ma esiste ancora. - Faceva fatica a parlare, eccitato; il peso della scoperta gli schiacciava il petto. - Esiste ancora, ed è ancora in circolazione. Non è stata abbattuta e nessuno l'ha sconfitta. Se ne solo perse le tracce. Capisci cosa voglio dire? -

\- Credi che tuo padre sia ancora vivo... - Mormorò Makoto. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e inclinò il capo, lanciando un rapido sguardo a Haru. Non sembrava interessato, nonostante si fosse irrigidito alla proposta di Rin. La ripetè ad alta voce, tanto per essere sicuro di dove Rin volesse andare a parare. - E tu vuoi che partiamo per mare per andarlo a cercare? -

\- Lo so, lo so. L'oceano è troppo grande, e così via. Ma noi... - Rin indicò Haru con un gesto del braccio. - Abbiamo lui. -

Haru sollevò solo allora lo sguardo. - Cosa c'entro io? -

\- Le sirene possono attirare gli umani con il loro canto! Devi soltanto portarci da lui. -

Makoto e Haru si fissarono, in imbarazzo. Fu Makoto a rispondere. - Non è così...che funziona. - Spiegò. - Dev'essere molto vicino alla persona in questione perchè il canto faccia effetto. E se non la trova... e...potrebbe trovarla, ma... -

Rin decise di non smettere di sorridere, nonostante il suo entusiasmo stesse morendo ogni istante di più. - Ma? -

\- Ma dovrei chiedere alle altre sirene di aiutarmi nella ricerca. - Terminò Haru. - E non conosco un solo essere della mia razza disposto ad aiutarmi. -

Rin rimase a fissarli in quello che era diventato un silenzio scomodo; l'unica fonte di rumore nella stanza era Nagisa, che non aveva smesso di mangiare il suo pranzo ignaro della tensione calata su tutti loro. - Io ci vengo davvero con te. - Sorrise, abbassando il cucchiaio. - Tanto a casa non mi vuole nessuno. Ti aiuto a ritrovare il tuo papà? -

Rin pensò di rispondergli male, ma non lo fece. Strinse i denti e annuì, alzandosi da tavola per dirigersi verso la stanza in cui dormiva e chiudersi la porta alle spalle, senza guardarsi indietro una sola volta. Il pavimento era disseminato di libri, ma riuscì comunque a districarsi tra i tomi di dimensioni varie per arrivare fino al letto e sdraiarcisi sopra, improvvisamente abbattuto. Ci aveva sperato così tanto. Per un momento era sembrato tutto così fattibile, così tangibile e reale.

La stanza della porta si aprì dopo qualche minuto, rivelando la figura alta di Makoto. Lo raggiunse sul letto e si sedette in un angolo, fissandolo dispiaciuto.

\- Nagisa può essere fastidioso, ma non scherzava. - Mormorò. - Ha passato gli ultimi dieci minuti a proporre piani di fuga uno più improponibile dell'altro. -

Rin annuì al soffitto, perso nei suoi pensieri. - Non posso chiedere a un bambino di abbandonare la sua famiglia e venire con me. -

\- Nagisa è orfano. - Replicò Makoto. - Più o meno. La sua famiglia è ancora viva, ma non lo vogliono vedere. È un bambino problematico. Due anni fa ha sorpreso suo padre a... -

Smise di parlare; Rin abbassò lo sguardo e si rese conto che Makoto aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime e il labbro inferiore sporto appena in fuori, come se stesse cercando in ogni modo di trattenere le lacrime. Non doveva essere un ricordo facile da gestire; forse più ingestibile del ricordo della sua stessa famiglia distrutta. Rin fu quasi tentato di abbracciarlo, ma un'ondata di nausea lo trattenne dall'avvicinarsi.

\- Due anni fa si è presentato a casa mia in lacrime, dicendo di aver fatto del male a suo papà perchè lui ne aveva fatto a sua sorella. Era coperto di sangue, disperato...ero l'unico amico che avesse, prima di quell'incidente. Quella notte sono diventato l'unica persona che non lo consideri un matto. Non so cosa abbia fatto esattamente, ma suo padre non è più riuscito a camminare. - Si asciugò le lacrime. - Scappa dall'orfanotrofio e viene qui ogni volta che riesce. Neanche si accorgono se c'è o non c'è. -

Rin sentì il suo stomaco accartocciarsi su se stesso e dolergli al pensiero di qualunque cosa fosse successa tra Nagisa e suo padre; deviò i propri pensieri e fece per prendere parola, ma Makoto lo interruppe.

\- Siamo una strana famiglia, ma sei entrato a farne parte. Purtroppo per te. - Sorrise. - Possiamo fare un tentativo, se ti va. Nel cercare tuo padre. -

Rin dischiuse le labbra e lo fissò sorpreso. - Non voglio costringere nessuno a seguirmi. - Sussurrò. Non si era aspettato che Makoto fosse venuto a proporgli una seconda chance. Doveva avere l'espressione più ebete della storia sul volto, in quel momento.

\- Non sarà necessario. - Rispose Makoto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

C'erano aspetti del piano che non aveva decisamente considerato.

Prima di tutto, Makoto non aveva una barca. Avrebbero dovuto pagare un passaggio – cosa che Rin si era categoricamente rifiutato di fare, e in ogni caso non avevano i soldi per permettersi il passaggio per tre persone – o comprare una nave che resistesse abbastanza da portarli ovunque desiderassero. Ma anche racimolando tutto ciò che Makoto guadagnava dai suoi lavori occasionali, la cifra non si avvicinava neanche lontanamente a quella necessaria.

Non avevano considerato le domande che gli abitanti del villaggio vicino avrebbero potuto porsi vedendo tre ragazzini cercare di comprare una barca, e soprattutto non avevano considerato il villaggio in sé. Rin non metteva piede nella civiltà da mesi, ormai; la prima volta che si erano allontanati da casa di Makoto per dirigersi al porto il trauma era stato tale da costringerlo a rifugiarsi appena fuori dal confine della città, in preda a un attacco di panico.

\- Possiamo provare a tornare quando ci sono meno persone. - Aveva proposto Makoto, chinandosi accanto a lui sul prato in cui Rin si era sdraiato per riprendere fiato. Ma dal suo tono e dal suo sguardo era stato palese a entrambi che non sarebbe servito a nulla; quel genere di commercio andava affrontato facendo affidamento sul contatto con più persone possibili, sul passaparola tra marinai e commercianti. Andare al porto quand'era vuoto non sarebbe stato d'aiuto a nessuno di loro.

Rin si malediva ogni istante per quella sua nuova debolezza; lo terrorizzava il non sapere come affrontare ciò che la città era, come lo sporco e i mendicanti e le prostitute si fossero trasformati da macchie sullo sfondo di un mondo che conosceva a fantasmi di ciò che gli era capitato. C'era stato un ratto nella cabina di Rivkin, aveva sentito il suo zampettio schifoso sul pavimento che Rin era costretto a condividere con lui; qualche volta i suoi baffi avevano solleticato le piante dei piedi di Rin, ma per quanto scalciasse e cercasse di allontanarlo l'animale tornava a cercare di morderlo. Al buio in cui la cabina era immersa Rin non era mai riuscito a capire se i ratti fossero più di uno; e ora, ogni topo di fogna che passava vicino ai suoi piedi era il topo che l'aveva terrorizzato sulla _Pryce_ – ogni prostituta sapeva che un tempo era stato trattato alla stregua di una di loro, ogni mendicante punito per furto aveva le sue stesse cicatrici e scudisciate sul corpo; ogni passante, uomo donna o bambino che fosse, poteva leggere le lettere marchiate a fuoco sulla sua schiena. Non importava che ci fossero strati e strati di vestiti a nasconderle: erano dolorosamente visibili, bruciavano sotto i loro sguardi; e Rin desiderava solo fuggire da chiunque, coprire le proprie vergogne chiudendo gli occhi e dimenticando il mondo intero.

Dopo qualche settimana di ricerche le speranze erano così basse che Rin non ne parlava neanche più, e rifiutava di avvicinarsi al porto. Spendeva ogni ora che non passasse a dormire o mangiare a leggere o allenarsi con la spada, colpendo i fantocci ormai semidistrutti o sfogando la propria rabbia contro gli unici due avversari che avesse a disposizione, Makoto e Nagisa. Era frustrante che non ci fosse qualcuno di più valido da sfidare, un nemico potente da abbattere; l'unico nemico che conoscesse era se stesso, le proprie paure. Forse Haruka si sarebbe rivelato un bravo spadaccino se avesse avuto un paio di gambe, ma Rin sapeva solo che aveva combattuto in una guerra del suo popolo e non ne era uscito indifferente. Credeva la violenza fosse necessaria, ma non l'amava – per amore di Makoto più che per opinione personale.

Fu a lui che Rin si rivolse quando tutto sembrò perduto, di nuovo alla ricerca di un aiuto da parte di quell'essere tanto strano e solitario. Haru non l'ascoltava spesso, a meno che non prendesse a leggere ad alta voce; ma era sempre sull'attenti quando Rin gli si rivolgeva con una richiesta, e non rifiutava mai completamente. Fingeva soltanto di farlo.

Non si rifiutò neanche quella volta, nonostante l'aspetto e il comportamento di Rin non fosse dei migliori; Rin stesso aveva iniziato a rendersi conto che c'era qualcosa che non andava in lui. Odiava sentirsi sporco, odiava sentirsi sbagliato, odiava essere stanco – ma le docce non lo aiutavano a sentirsi più pulito, rimanere dove si trovava non lo faceva sentire nel giusto, e le ore della notte erano spese accanto a una candela e un libro. Il sonno distruggeva ogni suo pensiero razionale, ma provare a dormire significava piombare nuovamente negli incubi che non l'avevano mai abbandonato del tutto, e non poteva permetterselo più del necessario.

Non parlò a Makoto dell'idea che gli era venuta in mente, e per sua grande sorpresa non lo fece neanche Haru; senza interrogarsi troppo sulla questione lasciò la casa di Makoto in piena notte e corse fino al villaggio, inseguito dal senso di colpa crescente. Era davvero così sbagliato voler derubare? L'uomo non se ne sarebbe neanche accorto, attirato e ammaliato dalla voce di Haru, che già lo aspettava al porto. L'avrebbero solamente isolato e alleggerito delle monete che servivano più a loro che a lui; Nagisa rubava praticamente ogni giorno e Makoto si era sempre limitato a fissarlo con disapprovazione, per cui non aveva di che preoccuparsi.

La baia che aveva indicato a Haruka era un anfratto lontano dalla città, isolato ma non esageratamente distante. Attese nascosto tra gli scogli, col cuore che minacciava di scoppiargli nel petto ogni istante di più; e poi lo udì, per la prima volta da quando era stato salvato.

Iniziò come una melodia lenta, a tratti inudibile; gocce che cadevano sul mare e ne diventavano parte, perdendo se stesse nell'oceano. Poi la voce di Haruka – perchè poteva trattarsi solamente di lui – crebbe in intensità e volume, il lamento strazianete di un amante lasciato a sé stesso. Rin strinse il pugnale che aveva intenzione di adoperare per derubare l'uomo in una mano e sollevò l'altra al cuore, stringendo il tessuto della cappa che si era posato sulle spalle. Non sentiva il bisogno di correre da Haru come avrebbe creduto, ma non gli riuscì di fingersi immune a quel richiamo: era immensamente triste, tanto malinconico da far sì che Rin si chiedesse chi o cosa aveva ferito tanto Haru perchè conoscesse e cantasse un lamento simile.

Ci volle più di un momento perchè notasse che la loro vittima era arrivata a destinazione, distratto da quel canto tanto quanto l'uomo ne era completamente affascinato; era un adulto, di stazza notevole, evidentemente ubriaco. Rin rabbrividì e uscì lentamente dal suo nascondiglio, il pugnale in continuo movimento tra le dita sudate. Il volto dell'uomo era rivolto al mare, alla ricerca di Haru, e la saccoccia con il suo danaro era appesa al suo fianco destro. Sarebbe bastato allentare il nodo abbastanza rapidamente da sfilarla dalla cinta. Non poteva essere così difficile.

Rin storse il naso a causa del forte odore di vino che l'uomo emanava, allungò il coltello e prese a passarlo sullo spago con cui l'uomo si era assicurato che la sacca rimanesse al suo fianco. Era doppiamente annodata, e la corda resisteva a ogni suo tentativo di allentarla; si ritrovò a sollevare lo sguardo dal volto inebetito dell'uomo a quei maledetti nodi con una frequenza folle, sudato e in preda al terrore puro. La sua mente continuava a scivolare dalla realtà a fantasie orribili; cosa sarebbe successo se l'uomo l'avesse sorpreso? Il solo pensiero di quelle mani su di sé lo disgustò al punto da causargli uno spasmo allo stomaco, e Rin ricacciò la bile in gola. Doveva sbrigarsi; doveva rubare quei soldi e andarsene. Era stata un'idea orribile. Non ne valeva la pena, voleva solamente tornare a casa.

Il coltello scivolò dalla sua presa e Rin annaspò in un maldestro tentativo di recuperarlo prima che cadesse sulla sabbia umida del bagnasciuga; emise un verso, abbastanza acuto perchè l'uomo si distraesse dalla trance in cui era scivolato e si voltasse un istante a capire chi e cosa avesse accanto.

I suoi occhi scuri incrociarono quelli spalancati di Rin per istanti che divennero ore; Rin aveva la mano destra stretta sul pugnale a terra, un ginocchio sollevato in un tentativo di rialzarsi in piedi morto sul nascere. Gli occhi dell'uomo non erano diversi da quelli di Oman; non erano diversi da quelli di Rivkin. Dal profondo della propria paura Rin sentì qualcosa di sopito e insopportabile muoversi, divorare le sue viscere e insinuarsi nei suoi pensieri – e nell'istante in cui l'uomo si mosse per colpirlo Rin seppe che ciò che provava non era paura, non era disgusto, non era terrore; era solo odio, puro e semplice odio. Fu con odio che sollevò il pugnale avanti a sé senza neanche guardare, e fu con odio che lo sentì conficcarsi in profondità nello stomaco dell'uomo; fu con odio che lo torse, e con odio aprì gli occhi per fissare le proprie mani sporche di sangue che non gli apparteneva. Estrasse la lama e l'uomo cadde addosso a lui; Rin se lo scrollò di dosso e prese a guardare la maschera patetica che erano diventati i suoi lineamenti, congelati in un urlo mai emesso. La sabbia aveva preso a colorarsi di rosso attorno al suo torace; era morto, o stava morendo. E l'aveva ucciso lui. Con quelle stesse mani.

Lasciò cadere il pugnale ai propri piedi e si piegò in avanti per rovesciare accanto al cadavere tutto ciò che aveva tentato in ogni modo di trattenere fino a quel momento, piangendo in preda alla pazzia. Accanto a lui c'era un uomo, e quell'uomo era morto; e quell'uomo aveva avuto una famiglia, degli amici, qualcuno che amava; o forse aveva passato la propria vita derubando chi non aveva nulla da donare, maltrattando chi non poteva difendersi, violentando le ragazze che già gli si erano offerte. Rin non lo sapeva, e non l'avrebbe mai saputo; perchè era morto, indipendentemente da chi era stato in vita. E l'aveva ucciso lui.

Ma non era lui il giudice. Era stato Haru. Haru l'aveva condotto da lui, senza che si accordassero su una persona in particolare da derubare. Lui l'aveva solo ucciso. Non era colpa sua. Aveva dovuto difendersi. Non era colpa sua...

Continuò a sussurrarselo asciugando i rivoli di bava che sfuggivano dalle sue labbra con le mani sporche di sangue; e se lo ripetè un'altra volta quando si allungò a strappare dal fianco dell'uomo la sacca piena di soldi. E solo quando fu di nuovo in piedi – il pugnale in una mano, il denaro nell'altra – si rese conto che era arrivata l'alba, e Haruka aveva smesso di cantare.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La saccoccia cadde sul tavolo e Rin la fissò aprirsi per inerzia, lasciando che alcune monete scivolassero sul legno scuro. Anche Makoto la stava fissando – pallido, seduto al tavolo con il cucchiaio rivolto verso la tazza di porridge fumante. Lo abbassò piano, tremando. Rin non aveva smesso di ansimare a causa della corsa, ed era coperto di sangue da capo a piedi.

Makoto si alzò di scatto, ma Rin si allontanò da lui senza ascoltare la sua richiesta di rimanere fermo dove si trovava; era quasi arrivato alla porta della sua stanza quando Makoto lo afferrò per il polso e lo tirò indietro. Fu più di quanto Rin era in grado di sopportare; la presa bruciava come se le dita di Makoto fossero ferri roventi, e Rin si girò di scatto con il coltello alzato verso la giugulare dell'amico – fermandosi solo in un attimo di lucidità dallo sgozzarlo sul posto. Makoto lasciò scivolare rapido lo sguardo dal suo volto alla lama vicina alla sua gola, e poi di nuovo su Rin – arrabbiato, senza sfumature di compassione o anche solo comprensione, per la prima volta da quando Rin lo aveva conosciuto.

\- Rin... -

\- Lasciami andare. - Sibilò. Abbassò il proprio braccio con forza, ma Makoto non mollò; a ogni secondo che passava Rin sentiva il panico montargli dentro, e le prime lacrime iniziare a pizzicare i suoi occhi. - LASCIAMI ANDARE! -

\- Che cosa hai fatto? - Makoto parlava con tranquilla furia, ignorando i suoi tentativi di fuga con una semplicità disarmante. Rin non poteva sopportare di essere così debole, o così piccolo, o così solo. Non c'era nessuno oltre a lui e Makoto nella stanza. Per un attimo considerò di rialzare il coltello. - Rin. GUARDAMI. -

Rin scosse la testa ripetutamente, chiudendo gli occhi e abbassando il capo – sottraendo le proprie lacrime alla vista di Makoto. Lui tentò di sollevargli il viso prendendolo delicatamente per il mento e Rin urlò di nuovo, terrorizzato – si lasciò cadere a terra e si rannicchiò su se stesso, trascinando Makoto con sé. Era addosso a lui. Gli avrebbe fatto del male, era sicuro.

\- Nessuno dovrebbe mai considerare di prendere la vita di qualcun altro, Rin. Mi capisci? - Makoto tentò di carezzarlo, ma riuscì solo a far rannicchiare Rin ancora più stretto su se stesso. - Non voglio...non voglio che tu faccia del male a qualcun altro. -

Fu come se una nuova fiamma si fosse accesa in Rin; fino ad allora aveva solo pazientemente intrecciato lo stoppino, in attesa di quel momento. - COSA PENSI DI POTERNE SAPERE? - Urlò, strattonando abbastanza forte da far sì che Makoto lo lasciasse. - _NON HO NESSUN MOTIVO PER ESSERE BUONO COL MONDO! DICI CHE NON DEVO FARE DEL MALE, MA DOV'ERI QUANDO NE HANNO FATTO A ME?!_ -

Makoto tentò di replicare, gli occhi sgranati dall'orrore di ciò che stava sentendo, ma Rin non gliene diede l'occasione; lo spinse a terra e si allontanò, barcollando fino alla porta della propria stanza e barricandovisi dentro. La chiave era pesante da girare, e Makoto continuava a gettarsi contro la porta implorandolo di riaprirla, ma Rin riuscì comunque a chiudersi all'interno. Crollò sul pavimento subito dopo averlo fatto, singhiozzando e gemendo; puzzava di sangue, e tremava senza controllo. Non poteva sopportarlo. Doveva togliersi quell'odore di dosso, prima di tutto. Rimettere a posto i suoi pensieri. Smetterla di tremare.

C'era un secchio con dell'acqua da qualche parte nella stanza; si trascinò fino a quell'angolo spogliandosi dei vestiti su cui il sangue si era già seccato e gettandovi dentro le braccia, sfregando con le mani fino a graffiarsi la pelle. L'acqua si tingeva di rosso, e Makoto continuava a urlare, e non aveva ancora smesso di tremare. Tentò di lavarsi il viso, le gambe, tutto ciò che sentiva come sporco – ma era una sporcizia che stagnava sotto la sua pelle; non sarebbe bastato quel misero secchio d'acqua a lavarla via. Non se ne sarebbe mai andata.

\- Rin, mi dispiace. - Makoto aveva smesso di urlare. Rin lo ascoltò, senza smettere di lavarsi. - Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto reagire così, ma non...non me l'aspettavo... -

Non gli rispose. Non subito, almeno; si sedette con la schiena nuda contro al muro, premendovi con forza in un misero tentativo di annullare tutto ciò a cui non riusciva a smettere di pensare, di annullare ogni paura. Con le mani cercò il tessuto che si era tolto di dosso e si coprì, impotente e spaventato.

\- Rin. - Insistette Makoto. La porta era ad appena un metro da lui, e anche Makoto doveva esservi seduto addosso, perchè Rin lo sentì come se l'avesse avuto accanto. - Cosa ti è successo? -

Cosa gli era successo?

Da dove avrebbe dovuto iniziare a parlarne? E poi ancora, con quale coraggio farlo? Quei pensieri erano demoni che lo tormentavano giorno e notte. Non erano pensieri da esprimere ad alta voce. Non voleva scatenare i demoni contro qualcun altro.

Ma la sola domanda di Makoto bastò a farlo riflettere su cosa davvero gli era successo. Aveva abbandonato sua madre e sua sorella con l'idea di prendere il largo, colto da ambizione e mosso da un'idea folle come quella di ritrovare suo padre. Quando aveva saputo che sulla _Pryce_ con lui era stato imbarcato un altro mozzo aveva sentito disappunto e delusione nascergli dentro – ma la sola vista di Sousuke aveva ucciso quei timori sul nascere. Conosceva Sousuke di vista: era figlio di mercanti, diverso dai bamboccioni istruiti e viziati della sua razza, diverso persino dai suoi fratelli. L'aveva visto innumerevoli volte da solo ad osservare il mare, a leggere seduto su un muro – lontano dagli altri bambini, le ginocchia scoperte prive dei graffi e delle sbucciature che riempivano quelle di Rin. L'aveva visto in compagnia di sua madre, seduto su quel loro carretto con aria annoiata; ma Sousuke non aveva mai visto lui. Era sempre stato solo un volto qualunque in un mondo fatto di povertà a cui lui non apparteneva. Su quella nave era diverso. Lì non erano diversi; lì non c'erano i soldi a dividerli, e fare amicizia era stato così semplice, diventare fratelli così istintivo. Ma poi era successo qualcosa.

\- Mia madre. - Iniziò, tenendo gli occhi serrati. - Non ha mai potuto pagarmi il viaggio sulla nave su cui ero imbarcato. Un mozzo fa comodo, ma un mozzo che si paga il viaggio è visto ancora meglio. Per un po' ho creduto che sarei stato solo un semplice sguattero visto male, e che avrei dovuto guadagnarmi il mio posto a bordo lottando e basta, ma... -

Fece una pausa e soffocò un singhiozzo. Il tessuto divenne un misero straccio tra le sue dita; lo usò per asciugarsi le lacrime. - Poi hanno deciso che un bambino solo non avrebbe potuto dar problemi e hanno iniziato a farmi...delle cose. All'inizio era solo fastidioso. Poi ha iniziato a diventare qualcosa di più. Ha iniziato a fare male. -

Non ricordava quando era cominciata, ma ricordava la paura e la disperazione e l'urgenza che tutto ciò che stava accadendo finisse il prima possibile. Rivkin l'aveva assalito e denudato come fosse stato soltanto una bambola, e a ogni tentativo di difesa era corrisposto un pugno o un calcio cinque volte più forte di qualunque mossa Rin fosse in grado di fare. Non si era arreso facilmente, ma questo – il solo pensiero gli causò un conato di vomito – non aveva spinto Rivkin o il suo cuoco a lasciarlo stare. L'opposto, semmai.

Non aveva pensato a come sfuggire a quella situazione. Non c'erano vie di fughe su una nave, e Rivkin aveva reso chiaro che se avesse tentato di fuggire sulla terraferma l'avrebbero recuperato. E come se l'idea di non poter sfuggire a quelle violenze non fosse abbastanza, Rin era stato sicuro che se fosse scappato la ciurma non ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di prendersela con Sousuke.

\- Non avevo una scelta. Sono scivolato in questa apatia continua...ho fatto finta che non importasse. Che non facesse male. Che non fosse nulla. Poi Sousuke mi ha scoperto. -

Dietro le palpebre aveva ben chiaro l'espressione arrabbiata di Sousuke. Non era arrabbiato con lui – era arrabbiato perchè non gliene aveva parlato. In quel momento aveva provato un'infinità di emozioni strane e confuse, anche contrastanti – terrore ma sollievo, liberazione e vergogna.

\- Sousuke mi ha convinto a fuggire. - Spiegò. - Eravamo così convinti di potercela fare. Non ero da solo. Avevo paura, ma avevo il mio migliore amico. E poi ci hanno ritrovati... -

\- E poi? -

_E poi._

 

_Innanzitutto lo avevano picchiato. Non erano solo Rivkin e Oman, questa volta; avevano avuto tutti il loro turno. E l'avrebbero avuto nei giorni successivi, questo il capitano l'aveva assicurato a tutti loro. Persino quelli non troppo inclini all'idea di picchiare un ragazzino indifeso non erano stati capaci di trattenersi di fronte a quell “e poi”. C'erano quelli che non avevano mosso un dito, ma erano rimasti a fissare; c'erano quelli che l'avevano spogliato, con mani o coltelli, incauti e poco impressionati se la lama scivolava troppo oltre il tessuto e marchiava anche la sua pelle. L'avevano imbavagliato “per non spaventare il povero Sousuke”, che stava lavorando in cucina; ma non l'avevano legato. Non ne avevano avuto bisogno: Rin non sarebbe riuscito a muoversi neanche se avesse voluto, malconcio com'era._

_E poi._

_Poi l'avevano preso, l'avevano strappato, tirato, graffiato. L'avevano fatto a pezzi e avevano preteso rimanesse cosciente con calci sullo stomaco così forti da costringere Rin a vomitare quel poco che gli davano da mangiare. Per giorni era rimasto legato all'albero maestro della nave, seduto, in attesa che chiunque desiderasse venisse a prenderlo; e quando il giorno terminava veniva trascinato fino alla cabina di Rivkin e rimaneva solo e nudo, coi soli ratti a fargli compagnia, in attesa che l'uomo che si era limitato ad assistere venisse a reclamarlo._

_Dopo due giorni i marinai si erano stancati; Rivkin no. Le ore di buio erano aumentate, le ore di tortura si erano fatte più intense. Il marchio a fuoco era stato un'idea di Oman: quella volta soltanto lo avevano tenuto senza bavaglio, e Rin aveva urlato fino a perdere la voce; e ancora di più, e ancora più forte, quando Rivkin l'aveva violentato senza che la ferita si cicatrizzasse minimamente._

E poi.

Sollevò le mani e affondò le dita nei propri capelli, tirandoli e cercando di rimanere ancorato a quel momento, a quel luogo. Era passato. Era finito. Era libero – ma qualcosa gli diceva che non lo sarebbe mai stato veramente.

\- E poi mi hanno usato come una latrina per giorni e giorni? - Sibilò. - Mi hanno ferito fino a non farmi sentire più il dolore. Mi hanno stuprato fino a farmi dimenticare che cosa ero e perchè esistevo. Mi sono addormentato esausto per sei giorni sperando di non risvegliarmi mai più. Mi hanno convinto che era qualcosa che meritavo. -

Dall'altra parte del muro giungeva solo il silenzio. Era un silenzio che non lo infastidiva – orripilato, forse, ma anche carico di rispetto e raccoglimento. Sentì la serratura aprirsi e Makoto fece capolino dalla porta, la chiave di riserva tra le dita. Rin aveva dimenticato persino l'esistenza di quella chiave; Makoto non aveva mai avuto motivo di usarla. Non ne avrebbe avuto neanche allora, se non gli avesse raccontato la sua storia.

Aveva il volto arrossato dal pianto, ma non si fermò a lungo a fissarlo – non vedendolo ritrarsi e coprirsi con la sua camicia arrossata dal sangue; si diresse verso il letto sotto lo sguardo di Rin e tirò la coperta con forza, senza badare al lenzuolo e al cuscino caduti a terra. Quando si voltò Rin sussultò appena – aveva pianto, ma i suoi occhi erano accesi di una determinazione così forte e viva da spaventarlo. Era gentilezza, ma era una gentilezza forte e fiera; era una forza completamente differente da quella che muoveva Rin. Lui era mosso dalla rabbia, dalla necessità di vendicarsi; alzava la spada per quello e quello soltanto.

In quel momento, mentre gli si avvicinava e copriva il suo corpo con la coperta e gliela rimboccava addosso con la premura di una madre, Rin comprese che Makoto avrebbe ucciso per difendere – non se stesso, ma ciò che amava. Lasciò che fissasse le sue cicatrici e che non si asciugasse le nuove lacrime che scorrevano sulle sue guance, lasciò che lo avvolgesse con quel tessuto morbido e caldo e lo trattasse con amorevolezza. Lasciò che posasse la fonte contro la sua – e si avvicinò con le mani e strinse forte il colletto della sua camicia; era tutto ciò che poteva fare. Era tutto ciò che gli era rimasto. Non avrebbe mai più sentito il calore di un corpo umano senza provare ribrezzo.

\- Aveva detto che sarebbe rimasto con me. - Sussurrò; Makoto premette più forte. - Aveva detto che ci sarebbe stato sempre. Che saremmo stati assieme. Aveva detto... -

Aveva detto qualcos'altro, ma poi era scappato; e non era più tornato.

\- Non volevo uccidere quell'uomo. - Mormorò, la voce distrutta dal pianto. - Mi dispiace di essere così sbagliato. -

Makoto lasciò scivolare le proprie braccia attorno al suo corpo, sfiorando appena la coperta che lo avvolgeva. Scosse la testa.

\- Non lo sei. - Sussurrò.

Rin comprese che non l'avrebbe più abbandonato, neanche se l'avesse condotto alla fine del mondo. Neanche se tutte le sue decisioni si sarebbero rivelate quelle sbagliate. Era semplicemente così che era fatto Makoto: fedele e onesto, e caritatevole, fin quasi a distruggere se stesso.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La furia gentile che Makoto aveva usato per sedare le paure di Rin era solo un centesimo di ciò che Haru dovette sorbirsi. Non appena Rin si era calmato abbastanza da raccontare bene ciò che era successo con l'uomo alla spiaggia Makoto si era alzato ed era corso fuori dalla casa, urlando il nome di Haru verso la spiaggia; Rin si era vestito con abiti puliti e lo aveva seguito, trovando Nagisa seduto sul corrimano nel portico.

Makoto era a una cinquantina di metri da loro, seduto su uno scoglio. Aveva le braccia conserte e fissava Haruka in mare, ascoltandolo serio. Haruka poteva anche essere una creatura secolare e leggendaria, ma Rin non l'aveva mai visto così intimorito da qualcosa prima d'ora; e l'evidente nervoso nei suoi gesti cambiò in completo disagio quando Makoto prese a rispondergli.

\- Non credevo potesse fare tanta paura. - Mormorò. Nagisa si voltò verso di lui e sorrise, frugando nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni e allungandogli un bastoncino di liquirizia identico a quello che stava già masticando. Rin lo accettò volentieri.

\- Non litigano quasi mai. - Rivelò, dondolando le gambe nel vuoto. - Che hai fatto per fare arrabbiare Makoto? -

Rin alzò le spalle, indeciso. Iniziava ad affezionarsi a Nagisa, ma non era ancora sicuro di quali fossero i suoi punti deboli o di cosa potesse scatenare in lui una reazione esagerata. Fortunatamente per lui Makoto decise di urlare un'ultima volta in quel momento; si voltarono in tempo per vedere Haru tuffarsi in mare e sguazzare lontano e Makoto risalire verso la casa. Li fissò entrambi una volta raggiunti, fermandosi poi su Rin.

\- Giù in città è il panico. L'uomo che hai ucciso era un marinaio del porto. Lo conoscevo anch'io. - Spiegò. - Abbiamo pattuito che potete continuare con questo piano a patto che non ci siano più morti inutili. Possiamo impegnarci a studiare i soggetti che meritano di essere derubati nella tua visione delle cose, Rin – e a proposito, non ti aspettare che la condivida. Ti aiuterò, ma questa cosa mi piace. -

Non attese che Rin rispondesse; rientrò in casa e si chiuse la porta alle spalle senza curarsi di farli entrare. La sorpresa sul volto di Nagisa era tale che il rametto di liquirizia era caduto dalla sua bocca spalancata e giaceva mezzo mozzicato a terra. Scostò lo sguardo dalla porta e lo riportò su Rin.

\- Non l'ho mai visto così arrabbiato. - Sussurrò lui, eccitato. - Insegnami, ti prego. -

Rin scosse la testa, sorpreso dalla semplicità con cui Nagisa aveva completamente deciso di non ascoltare la parte in cui Makoto aveva spiegato che il motivo della sua furia era dovuto a un omicidio; quel ragazzino era qualcosa di imprevedibile. Riaprì la porta di casa e non si sorprese a trovare la stanza vuota: Makoto doveva essere andato in camera sua, poco incline a parlare dopo aver discusso con Haru. Era giusto. Poteva provare pietà per la storia di Rin, ma ciò non toglieva che aveva sbagliato – nonostante si fosse trattato solamente di uno sbaglio.

Nei giorni successivi Rin prese a scorrazzare avanti e indietro tra la casa di Makoto e il villaggio, aiutato da Nagisa ad osservare e valutare i soggetti più adatti a cadere in una delle loro trappole. Haru era rientrato in casa tre giorni dopo il loro litigio, ma nonostante Rin sapesse che era Makoto stesso a trasportarlo dall'oceano alla casa i due non si parlavano più di tanto; Haru, soprattutto, rispondeva a monosillabi. Era comunque d'accordo sul continuare ad aiutare Rin, nonostante lui stesso non si spiegasse il motivo di tanta disponibilità.

Camminare tra le persone non lo spaventava più troppo, ma aveva ancora un mancamento quando qualcosa lo spintonava o se un paio di occhi lo seguivano troppo a lungo. Riuscivano a derubare una o due persone a settimana grazie alla rapidità con cui Nagisa individuava le prede adatte, ma presto i furti si fecero troppo schematizzati e la gente prese a sospettare che si trattasse dell'opera di una sola persona.

\- Ehi, Haru. - Rin sollevò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo e fissò la sirena nella vasca, giocherellando con il coltello da frutta che aveva tra le dita. - Qui dice che versare il sangue di una sirena in certi...uh...santuari sacri a voi altri può far sì che siate costretti a portare al vostro nuovo “padrone” un tesoro di inestimabile valore. -

Sorrise all'indifferenza di Haru, continuando a giocherellare col suo coltello.

\- È vero. - Ammise. - Ma non mi è dato conoscere l'ubicazione di quei luoghi. Sono un traditore della mia razza, ricordi? -

Era la frase più lunga che avesse pronunciato in settimane. Makoto sollevò lo sguardo dalla cesta di mele che stava pelando e portò la propria attenzione su Haru. - È orribile. Come si potrebbe imprigionare una sirena? -

\- Una volta ne ho vista una al circo che passava in città. - Intervenne Nagisa. - Però la gente diceva che era finta. Se ne stava rinchiusa in una vasca esattamente come fa Haru, solo che a Haru non dispiace. La sirena del circo piangeva sempre. -

Rin e Makoto si scambiarono uno sguardo, e Makoto chinò la testa colpevole. Era stata una scelta di Haru rimanere con lui, ma non ci voleva un genio per capire che quella scelta rendeva Makoto poco più che un carceriere ad occhi estranei. Negava ad Haru ciò che era meglio per lui. Gli negava la sua stessa fonte di vita, e si sentiva in colpa ogni volta che aveva un momento per pensarci.

\- Quando partiremo Haruka potrà seguirci a distanza ravvicinata e nuotare liberamente quanto vorrà. - Lo rassicurò Rin. Makoto annuì debolmente. - Quando avremo una nave tutta nostra farò costruire uno scompartimento nella fiancata, un ponte sul mare da cui tu e Haru possiate parlarvi liberamente quanto volete. Te lo prometto. -

Questa volta Makoto gli sorrise senza debolezze, commosso; e non ne era sicuro, ma gli sembrò che persino gli angoli delle labbra di Haruka si fossero alzati – anche se solo per un istante.

 

Definire la goletta che Makoto riuscì ad acquistare dopo tre mesi di scorribande un colabrodo era volerle fare un complimento; la piccola imbarcazione cadeva a pezzi, con una fiancata completamente da rifare e uno dei tre alberi maestri spezzato a metà. Avere finalmente una nave da riparare riuscì a mettere tutti di buon umore, tuttavia; Makoto, che finora aveva soltanto assistito gli altri e non si era fatto coinvolgere nel piano vero e proprio, mise tutto se stesso nelle riparazioni dello scafo – aiutato saltuariamente da alcuni colleghi carpentieri a cui aveva detto di voler uscire al largo con un peschereccio tutto suo.

\- Una goletta non è una nave adatta alla pesca. - Mormorò Rin, osservandolo da dietro la finestra del bagno. - Non so per quanto crederanno a questa storia. -

Haru scrollò le spalle; sollevò un dito dall'acqua della vasca e l'acqua lo seguì, adattandosi ai movimenti circolari tracciati in aria. - Quando avranno smesso di crederci saremo già lontani. -

Non avrebbero potuto caricarla eccessivamente di provviste, ma cominciarono a mettere da parte il necessario per la partenza. I giorni passavano rapidamente, i libri che Rin aveva accumulato finivano in bauli che seppelliva nel giardino di casa di Makoto – aveva deciso di portare con sé solo lo stretto necessario, e le carte nautiche che conosceva a memoria – e l'impazienza iniziava ad essere quasi palpabile. Rin non parlò con nessuno il giorno del suo quindicesimo compleanno – non li informò neanche dell'evento, intento a pensare a com'era stato il suo quattoridcesimo compleanno. Dov'era Sousuke? Era ancora vivo? Era tornato alla civiltà? La fitta di rabbia che quel pensiero provocava lo portò a distanziarsi emotivamente da quella che era diventata la sua famiglia per tutto il giorno; quel 2 febbraio Rin lo passò riparando la nave da solo, il volto inespressivo di Sousuke dietro le palpebre ogni volta che il martello che aveva tra le mani scendeva sulle fascine di legno.

Comprarono le vele e metri e metri di sartiame; sostituirono l'albero maestro. La sua via di fuga prendeva forma, e poco importava che Rin quasi non avesse idea su dove andare. L'importante era allontanarsi dai suoi pensieri e lasciarsi alle spalle qualunque cosa facesse male ricordare.

Era da poco passato un anno da quando Makoto l'aveva salvato quando la nave fu ultimata, ogni dettaglio scrupolosamente controllato, ogni strumento che avrebbe potuto aiutarli con la navigazione imbarcato e sistemato al suo posto. Makoto aveva detto a tutti coloro che l'avevano aiutato che la nave avrebbe virato a una settimana da quel giorno, ma sarebbero partiti da lì a due giorni, senza imbarcare nessuno di quelli che avevano proposto loro un aiuto. Rin era un marinaio navigato, Makoto conosceva le acque della costa come il palmo della sua mano, e in ogni caso avevano Haru – che poteva benissimo controllare le correnti e metterli al riparo da qualunque tempesta avesse imperversato su di loro. Rin faticava a comprendere esattamente quale fosse la portata dei poteri di Haru, ma immaginava che l'avrebbe scoperto presto.

\- Dobbiamo darle un nome. - Riflettè Makoto. Era di nuovo estate, e le finestre del bagno della casa erano aperte sullo spettacolo che era la nave, ferma su una piattaforma nel loro giardino e pronta a scivolare in mare. Stavano in casa solo per non lasciare Haru da solo, ma le limonate che Nagisa aveva portato loro erano fresche abbastanza da non far desiderare loro di uscire da quella stanza umida. Rin e Nagisa si scambiarono uno sguardo di fronte all'affermazione di Makoto. - Non possiamo partire senza averle dato un nome. Non sarebbe giusto nei suoi confronti. -

Tendeva a diventare particolarmente romantico quando parlava della loro goletta, ma ne aveva il diritto più di chiunque altro; era quello che si era impegnato nel sistemarla più di chiunque altro, quello che aveva chiuso un occhio una volta di troppo sui frutti perpetrati da Rin e Nagisa perchè significava avere fondi nuovi per riportare agli sfarzi di una volta quella nave distrutta da tempo e intemperie. - Scegli tu. - Propose Rin. Makoto lo fissò confuso.

\- Credevo avresti voluto scegliere tu. - Ammise. Rin scosse la testa; ci aveva pensato un paio di volte, ma non gli era mai venuto in mente nulla di serio. Makoto si rivolse alla sirena. - Tu hai qualche idea, Haru? -

Haru fissò intensamente la nave fuori dalla finestra per qualche istante. - Ha la forma di uno sgombro. Sgombro? -

Rin interruppe a metà un sorso di limonata, strozzandosi e tossendo fino a riacquisire la capacità di parlare normalmente. - Ha la forma di uno sgombro quanto tu hai la forma di un tonno. - Protestò. Era un nome così ebete che non valeva neanche la pena prenderlo in considerazione.

Nagisa alzò una mano e Rin attese che finisse di sorseggiare per prendere parola. - Come si chiamava la nave del tuo papà? Possiamo chiamarla uguale. -

Rin rivolse le proprie attenzioni a Makoto. - Era _Scarlet Mermaid_. Ma non so quanto possa andare bene. -

Makoto si grattava le tempie pensoso, valutando l'idea. - È un punto di partenza. _Scarlet Mermaid_...possiamo cambiare il colore della Sirena del nome... -

Gli sguardi di tutti e tre finirono su Haruka, che rimase ignaro delle attenzioni che stava ricevendo finchè non si accorse del silenzio che lo circondava. Agitò la propria coda sollevando un poco l'acqua e si voltò, imbarazzato, borbottando qualcosa circa gli sgombri e le idee stupide.

Il giorno dopo Makoto si alzò di buona lena per pitturare sulla fiancata dello scafo il nome della nave; e due giorni dopo la _Blue Mermaid_ scivolò dalla piattaforma verso l'oceano, con tre ragazzini a bordo e la sirena con cui condivideva il nome ad attenderla in mare.

 

 

* * *

 

 

C'era qualcosa di magico ed estremamente potente nel nuoto di una sirena. Anzitutto non nuotavano come gli umani, ma neanche come i pesci; era una via di mezzo. Piegavano il corpo a ogni spinta, rilassandolo l'istante dopo e ripetendo l'azione – ma più del movimento in sé, ciò che affascinava Rin e lo spingeva a fissare Haru mentre nuotava era la reazione dell'acqua che circondava il suo corpo. Si scostava, si apriva per lui, circondava le sue membra e le carezzava come un'amante gentile, sospingendolo ad andare avanti senza fatica. Il suo sguardo era perso nel vuoto quando nuotava per guidare la nave, ma diventava improvvisamente romantico non appena si tuffava nelle profondità marine, da dove proveniva. Durante il giorno faceva avanzare la nave – Makoto e Rin avevano accordato di dirigersi a nord, verso il canale che Haru e poche altre sirene conoscevano e che li avrebbe aiutati a sfociare nel Mar dei Caraibi senza circumnavigare il continente; era così che Makoto l'aveva portato rapidamente Rin dalla “sua” isola a casa propria. L'idea di tornare nei paraggi di quel posto maledetto non lo attirava, ma era molto più probabile trovare informazioni sulla _Scarlet_ _Mermaid_ e i suoi pirati da quella parte della costa.

Le notti non erano mai tranquille. La prima sera si erano fermati, e quella notte stessa avevano sentito unghie graffiare lo scafo della nave e strilli di voci non umane svegliarli di soprassalto; Makoto era corso sul ponte di coperta urlando il nome di Haru e l'aveva sollevato dall'acqua di peso, senza conoscenza e col torace ferito. Quando Haruka si era svegliato il suo primo istinto era stato di urlare a Makoto di allontanarsi da quel posto, ma non ce n'era stato alcun bisogno; Rin aveva già ordinato a Nagisa di ammainare le vele e ringraziato ogni divinità esistente che il vento non li avesse abbandonati proprio in quell'istante. Non sapeva se le sirene che avevano ferito Haru erano in grado di salire a bordo e sopravvivere abbastanza a lungo da ucciderli, ma non intendeva scoprirlo. Dopo quella prima notte avevano preso a fare a turni, e ormai si spostavano rapidamente anche di notte, non abbastanza vicini alla costa da farsi vedere ma senza mai lasciare almeno un filo di terra a squarciare il promontorio.

La prima sosta avvenne dopo tre giorni di viaggio, per rifornire le provviste in vista della traversata del canale segreto, in un villaggio anonimo quanto quello che si erano lasciati alle spalle. Rin non potè esimersi dal comprare uno o due dei libri più interessanti trovati al mercatino del paese: tornare a terra dopo aver ripreso al mare gli costava una fatica enorme, specie considerando quanto malsani e sporchi quei paesini rurali fossero, ma avevano del materiale interessante. Ultimamente si era appassionato al folklore e alle leggende, ma reperire libri che parlassero di creature simili ad Haru in normali librerie non era semplice. I mercatini rivendevano vecchi diari di viaggio e non che qualunque viandante avesse avuto l'idea di gettare via o dimenticare; ed era da quelli che Rin imparava di più, sul mare e sulle sirene. Contenevano ogni sorta di appunti, dalla descrizione anatomica di quelle creature alle loro abitudini; tentativi di ricostruire la loro storia, ipotesi sulla loro creazione e vaneggiamenti circa le razze superiori, riti su come soggiogarle e su come renderle umane strappando loro le code senza ucciderle ed essere uccisi a causa della maledizione che portavano con sé. E ancora centinaia e centinaia di teorie e appunti dei pochi fortunati che avevano vissuto abbastanza da incontrare una sirena e scriverne su quei diari dimenticati.

Aldilà del canale li aspettava il Mar dei Caraibi, un luogo tanto straordinariamente pieno di vita che sembrava appartenere a tutto un altro mondo rispetto all'oceano che si erano lasciati alle spalle. Concordarono sul rimanere comunque vicino alla costa, in attesa di trovare le informazioni di peso circa ciò che ne era stato della _Scarlet Mermaid_ e della sua ciurma; la navigazione si fece più complessa, le soste più frequenti: dovevano evitare le navi pirata e della marina che avrebbero potuto assalirli, compito reso più semplice dal sesto senso di Haru, e recuperare il necessario a sfamarsi – nonostante i loro fondi iniziassero a scarseggiare.

Fu risalendo verso la Costa Rica che Rin iniziò a trovare qualcosa d'interessante; anzitutto alcuni insediamenti di quei luoghi apparentemente innocui nascondevano basi e luoghi di commercio per i pirati, il che rendeva scendere a terra allo stesso tempo estremamente pericoloso ed estremamente proficuo per la loro causa. Makoto era restio a rimanere a lungo nel porto circondato da navi grosse dieci volte la loro; in mare potevano contare sul potere di Haru, che allontanava le imbarcazioni scatenando loro contro onde anomale o semplicemente cantava per confondere i marinai, ma a terra erano solo tre ragazzini indifesi – e in ogni caso insistevano spesso entrambi perchè Nagisa rimanesse sulla nave. Era troppo piccolo per il genere di spettacolo che quei posti offriva.

Uomini che non conoscevano la sobrietà e donne che si gettavano loro contro in cerca di denaro e carità offrendo in cambio servizi di dubba natura; Makoto era troppo gentile per allontanarle, ed era spesso compito di Rin trascinarlo via da situazioni imbarazzanti e simili. La sera in cui sbarcarono a Cayo de Agua non iniziò diversamente dalle altre, ma finì per segnare le loro vite per sempre.

Cayo de Agua era un isolotto al largo della Costa Rica, un pezzo di terra in mare divorato dagli avvoltoi che si impossessavano delle sue coste – pirati, e marina inglese. Erano sbarcati a Punta Norte, la parte più a nord dell'isola, dopo che Haru aveva chiesto loro una pausa – nuotare era la sua vita e ciò che gli veniva più naturale, ma nuotare facendo avanzare una barca di dimensioni notevoli lo stancava terribilmente.

\- Haru ha detto di aver percepito una presenza simile alla mia in queste acque. - Mormorò. Makoto annuì, nonostante ne avessero già parlato più di una volta; erano in viaggio da due settimane, ormai, e quella era la prima pista che avessero trovato – debole e fioca, ma pur sempre meglio di quello che avevano avuto finora.

\- Potrebbe essere solo un errore. - Ammise. - O una sensazione. -

Rin si scostò da un gruppo di uomini armati fino ai denti che passava loro accanto, sistemandosi meglio il cappuccio sulla testa e riavvicinandosi a Makoto. Dalle taverne accese arrivavano urla e canti di ogni genere, dai piani superiori alle taverne gemiti e risate roche, dementi; non era niente che non avessero già visto in quelle due settimane, ma finora non si erano mai fermati a chiedere informazioni.

\- Nagisa starà bene? - Domandò Makoto. - Lasciarlo solo è stata una pessima idea. -

Rin sorrise. - Avresti preferito lasciar solo me? - Chiese; Makoto balbettò qualcosa imbarazzato, e scosse il capo. Se avesse potuto guardarlo bene in volto forse l'avrebbe trovato paonazzo.

Al porto avevano sentito parlare di una locanda chiamata Il Ratto Grigio – non esattamente un nome adatto a un luogo di ristoro, ma era bastato ascoltare attentamente i discorsi degli avventori per capire che era solo una copertura per commerci di ogni tipo; fu proprio al Ratto Grigio che decisero di cercare notizie sulla _Scarlet Mermaid_. L'interno del locale non era diverso da quelli visti finora – sporcizia ovunque, luce fioca proveniente dal camino e litigi a fare da colonna sonora al tutto – ma era enorme rispetto alle altre locande della città. Più caotica. Rin prese a respirare piano non appena la porta si fu chiusa alle sue spalle, disgustato all'idea del contatto umano che avrebbe dovuto sopportare.

\- Laggiù c'è un tavolo libero. - Mormorò Makoto; Rin annuì e lasciò che lo guidasse fino a uno dei tavoli accanto alle finestre, straordinariamente libero e straordinariamente isolato e vicino a una fonte d'aria che gli permettesse di respirare bene. Al tavolo a fianco avevano un gruppo di uomini con volti poco raccomandabili, barbe folte e sporche e un'enorme voglia di attaccar briga – come già stavano facendo tra loro – ma finchè aveva il vicolo all'esterno da guardare Rin decise che poteva sopportarli.

La locandiera, una donna col volto inacidito dall'età e i capelli biondi che andavano sbiadendo, arrivò poco dopo; ordinarono entrambi una birra, e attesero che tornasse coi loro calici – possibilmente senza squadrarli una seconda volta come avesse visto due infanti fuggiti di casa. Rin si faceva più teso a ogni secondo – prese a guardarsi attorno per passare il tempo. Ognuno dei presenti sembrava un potenziale pirata o tagliagole, e alcuni li indicavano sussurrando sottovoce. Sfregò nervosamente le mani tra di loro, evitando lo sguardo di quelli che li indicavano.

Al tavolo accanto al loro c'era un altro ragazzino, ma sembrava più che a disagio all'idea di trovarsi lì assieme agli altri uomini; era a malapena visibile tra gli adulti, un ragazzetto anonimo coi vestiti sporchi e gli occhi strizzati come non vedesse bene. Rin notò che aveva lineamenti asiatici, mentre la maggior parte dei suoi compagni di tavolo erano occidentali – un paio d'africani, forse, ma tutti adulti. Si irrigidì di colpo quando uno degli uomini passò un braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzino e lo tirò a sé, ridendo assieme a un compagno e ignorando il disgusto sul volto del ragazzo.

\- Altri quattro giorni e poi torni dai tuoi genitori, eh, Rei? - Rise sguaiatamente, arrufandogli i capelli; Rei tentò inutilmente di sottrarsi a quella stretta. - Il tempo perchè quei bastardi mettano da parte i soldi per riaverti, oppure... -

Sollevò il proprio dito e se lo passò sulla gola, mimando un gesto chiaro a chiunque; la mano di Rin corse al pugnale che aveva al fianco. Sentiva il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene, il cuore impazzito. Tentò di distogliere sguardo e attenzione da ciò che stava vedendo, ma era impossibile.

\- Sta zitto, Samuel. Hai la faccia di un mulo e anche il cervello, a quanto pare. - Lo zittì il compagno seduto di fronte a lui. - Vuoi che ti senta qualche stupido marine? Non abbiamo bisogno di grane per un lavoro così piccolo e insignificante. -

Il pirata chiamato Samuel rise ancora più forte, indicando attorno a sé. - Dove cazzo lo vedi un marine? Il governo inglese non ha uomini che non siano corrotti nel raggio di un centinaio di miglia da qui. -

Rin trasalì nel sentire il piede di Makoto premere sul proprio con forza; era pallido, e fissava il legno del tavolo con insistenza. Lo liberò solo quando Rin ebbe riportato entrambe le mani sul tavolo, abbandonando il pugnale.

\- Siamo in due e loro sono tutti adulti. - Mormorò. - Rin, non ne vale la pena. Non hai neanche una spada. -

Rin annuì rigido, ma non rispose; aveva raccontato a Makoto la sua storia, non aveva bisogno di chiedersi se comprendeva la portata di ciò a cui stava assistendo o meno. Tentò di parlare ma fu interrotto dal ritorno della locandiera con in mano le loro ordinazioni.

\- Ecco qui. Due birre per due giovanotti. - Esclamò senza entusiasmo. Makoto sollevò lo sguardo su di lei e le rivolse uno di quei sorrisi che, Rin ne era certo, avrebbero fatto sciogliere ragazze e donne di qualunque età – non fosse che Makoto tendeva a rivolgere quel genere di sorrisi a una certa sirena bicentenaria più che a qualunque altra persona.

\- Mi scusi. - Iniziò. La donna trasalì di fronte a quel tono educato. - Avremmo bisogno di informazioni. -

Era anche troppo diretto; Rin sospirò, ma la donna non tentò di allontanarsi. Diede retta a Makoto, le cui mani si strinsero sul boccale freddo di birra.

\- S-stiamo cercando notizie della _Scarlet Mermaid_. - Borbottò. Rin posò una mano sul tavolo e la strinse a pugno, voltandosi per guardarla in volto.

\- Qualunque informazione ci potrebbe essere d'aiuto. - Continuò. - La prego. -

La donna li squadrò da capo a piedi, indecisa; forse stava pensando che erano davvero troppo piccoli per essere dei marine, forse era la gentilezza che le avevano dimostrato a prenderla in contropiede. - I ricercati non sono ammessi nel mio locale. - Tentò.

\- Se i ricercati non fossero ammessi nel suo locale, in questo momento saremmo gli unici clienti qua dentro. -

La donna si irrigidì. - Bada a come parli, ragazzin... -

Smise di parlare sull'ultima sillaba; si era voltata verso Rin, che aveva abbassato il cappuccio per la prima volta da quando erano entrati e la fissava rigido e impettito, gli occhi grandi e di un colore innaturale come due rubini intenti a perforare il suo volto. La donna impallidì, stringendo il vassoio che aveva tra le mani.

\- Buon dio, quegli occhi. - Annaspò. - Sei uguale a lui. -

Rin tentò di nascondere la rapidità con cui il suo cuore aveva preso a battere; l'aveva davvero riconosciuto come figlio di Toraichi? - Lo ripeterò un'altra volta. - Insistette, la gola secca a causa dell'improvvisa agitazione. - Ogni genere di informazione può esserci d'aiuto. Dove sono. Cosa fanno. Chi li guida. -

La donna continuava a fissarlo come avesse visto un fantasma; non gli piaceva essere guardato così. Non gli piaceva che gli occupanti del tavolo a fianco si fossero calmati e stessero osservando il loro dialogo come in attesa. Non gli piaceva essere al centro delle attenzioni di chiunque.

\- La _Scarlet Mermaid_ è sparita da troppo tempo perchè io possa aiutarti. - Mormorò la locandiera. - L'ultima volta che quel demonio dagli occhi rossi è stato qui la mia locanda è andata mezza distrutta in un bombardamento. -

Rin scostò lo sguardo su Makoto, la cui bocca era spalancata in un'espressione di puro stupore. Erano sulla pista sbagliata. Era così poco – eppure così tanto, abbastanza da lasciarli senza fiato.

\- Chi li guidava? - Domandò Makoto. - Di chi sta parlando? -

Non c'era dubbio che fosse lui. Le coincidenze erano troppe; l'anello, gli anni che erano passati senza che Rin avesse sue notizie, gli occhi rossi. Era lui. Doveva essere lui – cos'avrebbe fatto se non fosse stato lui?

Non fu la locandiera a rispondere; una voce roca, dal tono altalenante tipico di un ubriaco, si intromise tra loro. Proveniva dal tavolo a fianco, e apparteneva allo stesso uomo che aveva zittito il pirata chiamato Samuel.

\- Di Toraichi Matsuoka, ragazzino. Che domanda ebete. - Rispose. - Tora, il divoratore di sirene. -

Rin smise di respirare, persino di muoversi. Sentiva lo sguardo di Makoto su di sé; sentiva gli occhi dei presenti bruciare la sua schiena. Loro vedevano – anche aldilà delle cicatrici. Vedevano chi era veramente.

Dovevano andarsene.

\- Il vecchio Tora, maledetto squalo. - L'uomo che importunava Rei annuì. - Una capacità di solcare le acque del genere ce l'hanno solo quelli che hanno venduto l'anima al diavolo... -

\- E quei suoi occhi rosso fuoco confermano solamente che Tora l'anima l'aveva venduta eccome. -

\- Makoto, andiamocene. - Rin si alzò di scatto, alzando il cappuccio maledestramente e ravanando nelle tasche dei pantaloni in cerca di monete. Le abbandonò sul tavolo senza guardare quanto aveva speso e si diresse verso l'uscita, sicuro che Makoto fosse alle sue spalle; ma un corpo si piazzò davanti a lui, e fu costretto a fermarsi prima di andargli incontro. Dita ruvide e callose afferrarono il cappuccio della sua cappa e lo abbassarono di scatto, ignorando le sue proteste in merito; non potè nascondersi al volto del capitano pirata che aveva fatto per primo il nome di suo padre. Il suo sguardo era quello di una volpe affamata.

Prima ancora che potesse parlare o ordinare una qualunque mossa ai suoi uomini Rin era schizzato alla sua destra, oltre di lui, urlando il nome di Makoto; quando uscì dalla taverna Makoto era al suo fianco, e gli uomini avevano iniziato ad alzarsi dai loro posti. Corse ignorando il dolore alle gambe e la fatica, allontanandosi più in fretta che poteva dal Ratto Grigio – ma i pirati erano sempre una decina di passi dietro di loro.

\- Makoto, vogliono me! - Urlò, non abbastanza forte perchè potessero sentirlo. - Separiamoci! Va al porto e avvisa Nagisa di levare gli ormeggi, io vi raggiungo! -

\- Ma... - Makoto fece per protestare, ma Rin scosse la testa.

\- FA COME TI DICO! -

Al bivio successivo Makoto prese la strada per il porto, Rin tornò verso il centro del paese; sfilò il pugnale dalla cinta correndo e non si guardò indietro per controllare il proprio vantaggio, continuando a correre e zigzagare per i vicoli tentando di seminarli. Le voci si facevano più rade e lontane ogni volta che cambiava direzione; quando finalmente fu sicuro che fossero lontani – e per allora sembrava essere passata una vita – riprese la strada per il porto, continuando a correre.

La _Blue Mermaid_ era ancora in porto, Makoto in piedi a poppa con un piede sul molo. - È ARRIVATO! - Urlò a Nagisa, fermo di fronte al timone. Slacciò il nodo che ancorava la nave al porto e si fece da parte mentre Rin saltava sul cassero e vi atterrava con una capriola.

\- PARTI! PARTI, PARTI PARTI! - Strillò senza neanche riprender fiato; era un comando a Nagisa tanto quanto ad Haru. Avevano già ammainato le vele, ma era compito di Haru fare da motore per la nave – poco importava fosse stanco; avrebbe riposato poi. La _Blue Mermaid_ prese a muoversi mentre i pirati facevano irruzione nel porto, e Rin zoppicò fino alla poppa per guardarli con astio mentre si allontanavano in mare aperto.

\- Ci seguiranno. - Mormorò, stringendo i denti nel sentire i propri muscoli indolenziti irrigidirsi di fronte alla fatica appena conclusa. - Dobbiamo essere veloci. -

\- Il piano era di rimanere in porto fino a domattina. - Makoto si voltò a guardarlo. - Non so quanto Haru possa portarci lontano. -

\- Va a parlargli e vedi cosa puoi fare a riguardo. - Comandò; Makoto annuì, lasciandolo solo. Rin attese che non fosse nei paraggi per gettarsi un momento a terra e concedersi un singhiozzo solo – non poteva permettere che la paura prendesse possesso di lui in quel momento. Non erano ancora al sicuro.

Si rialzò e raggiunse Nagisa. Tremava, ma rimaneva con lo sguardo fisso all'orizzonte e le mani ferme sul timone; era più coraggioso di quanto non fosse Rin alla sua età. Non lo apprezzava abbastanza.

Prese gentilmente il timone dalle sue mani e Nagisa si fece da parte, intimorito. - Puoi andare a riposarti un po', Nagisa. Sei stato bravissimo. -

Nagisa sorrise e annuì, correndo verso il ponte e voltandosi prima di sparire dalla vista di Rin. - Se ci raggiungono che faccio? -

Rin lo fissò, confuso dalla sua tenacia per un solo istante. - Tu...uhm...rimani al mio fianco. Sempre. -

Nagisa annuì di nuovo, ancora più felice. Si allontanò e Rin si voltò alle proprie spalle; la luce della luna non gli permettava di vedere chiaramente, ma era abbastanza sicuro la nave si fosse allontanata dal porto. Non potevano concedersi un istante per pensare a quanto erano stanchi, o a quanto avevano paura.

Riflettè su quanto appena accaduto. Toraichi Matsuoka era stato davvero il capitano della _Scarlet Mermaid_ ; un uomo ben diverso da quel che Rin ricordava. Ma perchè quell'uomo l'aveva definito “divoratore di sirene”? Era un titolo assurdo, per quanto combaciasse col simbolo incastonato sull'anello e con il nome della sua nave. Cosa legava suo padre alle sirene? Se avesse chiesto ad Haru, forse...

Fu costretto a smettere di pensarci quando sentì la nave rallentare notevolmente il proprio andamento sotto le sue dita. Si sporse verso il ponte, dove vide Makoto correre verso di lui.

\- Haru è svenuto per la fatica! - Strillò. - L...l'ho issato a bordo, ma ho paura. Non si sveglia. Dio, Rin, cosa facciamo? -

Rin lo fissò a bocca aperta, incapace di formulare una risposta. Haru era incosciente, e il vento era troppo debole; presto o tardi i pirati li avrebbero raggiunti. E se lo avessero fatto...

\- Non lo so. - Sussurrò. - Io...non lo so. -

Allontanò le dita dal timone e si voltò, dando le spalle a Makoto. Ora lo vedeva chiaramente; un veliero pirata, in rapido avvicinamento. Poteva persino distinguere la fila di cannoni che squarciavano il suo fianco. Non erano quelli a spaventarlo, però – aveva la netta impressione che nessuno dei pirati a bordo avrebbe rischiato di ucciderlo. Lo volevano vivo, per un motivo che non conosceva ancora.

\- Non lo so. - Ripetè; sentì Makoto alle sue spalle, impietrito quanto lui. - Non so cosa fare. Non sono un capitano... -

Si voltò a guardare Makoto in volto, poco sorpreso di trovarlo pallido; la preoccupazione sfigurava i suoi bei lineamenti, e il petto si alzava e riabbassava rapidamente al ritmo del suo fiato esagitato.

\- Non so cosa devo fare. -

\- Va tutto bene. - Mormorò Makoto; ma era palese che fosse il primo a non crederci. - Andrà...andrà tutto bene. Prendo le spade. -

Rin annuì, anche se non aveva senso. L'aveva detto lui stesso alla locanda, no? Loro erano adulti, una ventina di uomini; Rin, Makoto e Nagisa erano tre bambini senza esperienza. Avevano bisogno di un aiuto. Avevano bisogno di Haru.

Abbandonò il ponte di poppa e corse verso la prua, da dove Makoto doveva aver tirato Haru a bordo; lo trovò disteso con il volto rivolto al cielo e gli occhi appena aperti, ancora più pallido del solito.

\- Haruka. - Chiamò. Haru si voltò lentamente, strizzando gli occhi per capire di chi si trattasse. Era decisamente conciato male. - Tra qualche minuto saremo attaccati da una ciurma pirata. -

Haru annuì. Non c'era bisogno che Rin dicesse altro – comprendeva perfettamente cosa ciò avrebbe comportato. Rin decise di dirlo comunque, per rendere i timori che già affondavano il cuore di Haru ancora più reali.

\- Non appena saranno qui ci attaccheranno. È me che vogliono. Non hanno bisogno di Nagisa...nè di Makoto. - Mormorò. - Capisci cosa intendo? -

Haru sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, poi si sollevò sui gomiti e aprì gli occhi, ansimando pesantemente. Sudava continuamente, come in preda alla febbre. Rin si chinò per guardarlo in volto. Si sentiva un verme a far pressione su di lui, ma non aveva altra scelta.

\- Devo chiederti un ultimo sforzo. - Sillabò. - Un'onda anomala. Abbastanza forte da rovesciare la loro nave o trascinarli sul fondo. Uccidili, e potrai riposare finchè ne hai bisogno. Rimani a guardare, e Makoto morirà. -

\- Lo farò. - Si passò una mano sul volto. - Dammi ancora qualche istante. -

\- Tutti quelli di cui hai bisogno. - Lo rassicurò. Si voltò verso il cassero; la nave era sempre più vicina. Makoto risalì in quell'istante dal ponte sottocoperta con Nagisa e le loro spade in mano, in tempo per vedere Haru rituffarsi in mare.

\- Cosa gli hai detto? - Domandò, consegnandogli la spada. Rin la pesò nella propria mano e se la allacciò al fianco, ignorando il suo tono inquisitorio.

\- Niente di importante. - Rispose. Osservò entrambi i suoi compagni ostentando una sicurezza che non provava. - Forse siamo al sicuro. Prepariamoci. -

Assicurò tre cime all'albero maestro più vicino e ne passò una a testa a Makoto e Nagisa, comandando loro di legarsele strette in vita; quando avevano finito la nave era praticamente su di loro.

Il veliero si frappose fra loro e la luna, proiettando un'ombra scura che li inglobò completamente; Rin sollevò lo sguardo e vide i profili degli uomini già pronti con fucili e spade in mano. Pregò che Haru riuscisse in ciò che avevano programmato.

\- L'acqua è in movimento. - Sussurrò Makoto. Rin annuì.

\- Ragazzini, niente scherzi! - Urlò qualcuno dalla nave. Rin riconobbe la voce dell'uomo che l'aveva fermato nella locanda e strinse i pugni; sudava freddo. - Salirete a bordo tutti e tre non appena vi getteremo una cima, o scenderemo a prendervi con le forze. E so quale delle due opzioni vi conviene scegliere. -

Rin sentì come un vuoto sotto i loro piedi; come se tutta l'acqua che li circondava fosse stata spostata di colpo in avanti, e sotto di loro ci fosse solo aria. Ma non era così – stava solo muovendosi rapidamente, e prima che avesse il tempo di comprenderlo un muro d'acqua alto una trentina di metri separava la loro goletta dal veliero pirata, perfettamente verticale per qualche momento soltanto – per poi abbattersi lenta e inesorabile sul veliero stesso. Urlò a Makoto e Nagisa di tenersi da qualche parte e prepararsi per lo sbalzo, ma niente poteva davvero prepararli a quello che arrivò – la _Blue Mermaid_ ondeggiò pericolosamente su un fianco, salvo poi tornare a nuotare in un mare improvvisamente agitato. Rin annaspò tenendosi al parapetto, mentre davanti ai suoi occhi il veliero si inclinava e uomini cadevano in mare come bambole. Gli sembrò di vedere una coda di sirena sollevarsi da quelle acque agitate e avventarsi su un corpo, ma non apparteneva ad Haru – era più affilata, e grigia. Si rialzò in piedi traballando e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Makoto e Nagisa, entrambi parecchio scossi ma ancora sulla nave; la mossa successiva fu liberarsi dalla cima con cui si era legato alla nave.

\- Rin, cosa fai? - Urlò Makoto. Rin stava salendo sul parapetto, tenendosi alle griselle dell'albero di trinchetto.

\- C'è un bambino su quella nave. - Rispose. Lo fissò negli occhi, cercando di comunicare ciò che le parole non potevano. _È come me, Makoto. Non posso rimanere a guardare indifferente._

Nagisa corse verso di lui e prima che sia Rin che Makoto potessero fermarlo saltò sul parapetto e si tuffò in mare, in un unico gesto tanto rapido da lasciarli senza fiato. Risalì in superficie e prese a nuotare verso la nave; a Rin non rimase che seguirlo, ignorando le urla di Makoto.

L'acqua era gelida; risalì in superficie e annaspò cercando di capire dove si trovasse in che direzione nuotare. Nagisa era soltanto due metri avanti a lui; lo raggiunse con poche bracciate.

\- COSA STAI FACENDO?! - Urlò, sputando l'acqua salata che gli entrava in bocca. - MAKOTO CI UCCIDERA' ENTRAMBI. TORNA A BORDO! -

\- HAI DETTO CHE DOVEVO RIMANERE CON TE! - Rispose Nagisa; incredibile ma vero, sorrideva. Rin iniziava a capire perchè la gente del suo villaggio lo considerasse mentalmente instabile, ma non poteva che essere grato della sua presenza. Non avrebbe costituito un peso. Era un alleato prezioso.

Gli fece cenno di proseguire e presero a nuotare verso la nave, che ancora rollava e gettava contro i loro volti onde; più di una volta Rin fu costretto a prendere fiato e nuotare sotto a un cadavere. Tastare il legno della fiancata della nave sotto le proprie dita fu la sensazione migliore del mondo.

Nagisa era dietro di lui; presero ad arrampicarsi sulla murata coi denti stretti per lo sforzo, aggrappandosi fino a graffiarsi i palmi delle mani. Erano una decina di metri d'arrampicata, e Rin li percorse maledicendosi per quell'idea a ogni centimetro. Si issò sul parapetto e rotolò sul ponte della nave tossendo e riprendendo aria, seguito a ruota da Nagisa. Si guardò attorno circospetto, ma non c'era nessuno – non sul ponte, almeno. Sentiva chiaramente del movimento sottocoperta.

\- Nagisa, rimani qui. Avvertimi se vedi qualcuno. - Ordinò, indicando alcuni barili in penombra. Nagisa non esitò a nascondersi, e Rin attese che non fosse in vista prima di estrarre la spada e dirigersi verso il boccaporto.

Tremava come una foglia, ma represse ogni paura e si concentrò sull'adrenalina del momento. Non aveva nulla di cui aver paura – la nave era praticamente deserta, le voci appartenevano ai pochi superstiti. Poteva occuparsene da solo. Non aveva più paura di doversi sporcare le mani di sangue – non se c'era un solo innocente da salvare di mezzo.

Sollevò il boccaporto e scese da basso misurando ogni passo, voltandosi attorno per controllare di essere solo con la spada ben alta di fronte a sé; le voci venivano dall'infermeria, e fu lì che si diresse – gocciolando sul legno vecchio, ansimando come un folle. La porta dell'infermeria si aprì prima ancora che potesse raggiungerla, e ne uscì il pirata il cui volto iniziava ad essere familiare – col ragazzo asiatico avanti a sé, e una pistola puntata alla sua tempia destra. Rin si fermò dov'era, raggelato.

\- Piccolo bastardo. - Sibilò l'uomo. Respirava pesantemente, evidentemente scosso. - Se davvero sei il figlio di tuo padre allora siete una famiglia devota al diavolo, visto quello che vi riesce fare... -

\- Libera l'ostaggio. -

Rin stesso si sorprese nel sentire il proprio tono così fermo e sicuro; continuava a tremare, ma dubitava che potesse accorgersene a una distanza tale. Strinse l'elsa della spada più forte, e il pirata caricò la pistola.

\- Abbassa la spada e calmati, ragazzo. Poi libererò il nostro piccolo Rei. - Sorrise il pirata. - Abbiamo molte cose di cui parlare. L'erede del Divoratore vale molto più di uno stupido figlio di carpentieri... -

Rin strinse l'elsa della spada e si guardò attorno alla disperata ricerca di un vantaggio, una soluzione; un movimento alle spalle dell'uomo attirò la sua attenzione. Fissò sconvolto Nagisa sollevare la spada che aveva tra le mani e squarciare il petto del pirata in unico gesto tanto terrificante quanto ferocemente elegante – l'istante prima era vivo, quello dopo la lama della spada di un bambino di undici anni sbucava dal suo petto. L'uomo lasciò cadere la pistola e Rei, e afferrò la spada con le mani – ma era troppo tardi. Nagisa posò un piede sulla sua schiena e lo spinse in avanti per liberare la spada dal suo corpo; cadde a terra senza emettere un suono. Rin sentì la propria lama cadergli dalle dita.

\- Cosa. - Sillabò. - Ci fai. Tu. Qui. -

Nagisa lo fissò con l'espressione più innocente del mondo, indicando dietro sé. - Giravo sul ponte e ho sentito che parlava. Mi sono arrampicato sulla fiancata e sono entrato dall'oblò! - Spiegò. Sprizzava voglia di vivere da ogni poro. Rin non aveva mai visto niente di più terrificante.

Si sarebbe preoccupato dei problemi mentali di Nagisa dopo, decise; scavalcò il corpo dell'uomo e si rivolse a Rei. - Sei da solo? -

Era la prima volta che lo sentiva parlare, o che lo osservava da vicino; era giapponese, e i vestiti erano molto meno cenciosi di quanto avesse creduto. Scosse la testa, alternando lo sguardo tra il cadavere e il volto di Rin. - C...ci sono i miei compagni con me. Tre di loro. Gli altri s...s... -

\- Sono morti. -

Rin si voltò; sull'arco della porta dell'infermeria c'era un ragazzo alto, forse più grande di Makoto, con un braccio fasciato e vari lividi sul volto. Aveva capelli neri quanto quelli di Rei, e occhiali sul volto.

\- Ci avete salvato la vita. - Continuò. - Alcuni dei nostri amici hanno deciso di provare a ribellarsi appena buona parte dell'equipaggio è caduto in mare. Noi ci siamo rifugiati qui. -

Si fece avanti mentre Nagisa correva da Rei e lo aiutava ad alzarsi in piedi; allungò la mano buona verso Rin, che non la strinse. - Sono Sera Tadanori. I miei zii – i genitori di Rei – sono abili e ricchi carpentieri. Non so cosa abbiate fatto, né chi siate, ma vi dobbiamo la vita. -

Rin gli diede le spalle e osservò il cadavere a terra, nauseato. - Ho solo fatto quello che ritenevo giusto. - Mormorò. Si rivolse a Nagisa. - Non farmi mai più uno scherzo del genere. Ti avevo detto di rimanere nascosto. -

\- Mi avevi detto di aiutarti! - Protestò. Rin alzò gli occhi al cielo.

\- Aiutarmi non vuoldire disobbed... -

Rin si zittì di colpo. Un urlo aveva squarciato l'aria – più forte del mare in tempesta, più forte di qualunque suono avesse mai sentito. Un urlo straziante...che aveva la voce di Makoto.

Stava correndo ancora prima di decidere che doveva aiutare Makoto; stava risalendo le scale che portavano al ponte di coperta e stava afferrando una cima e stava gettandola oltre il parapetto prima ancora di realizzare ciò che aveva sentito – la voce di Makoto, disperata, che chiamava il nome di Haru. Si issò sul parapetto e attese che Makoto avesse afferrato la cima prima di iniziare a tirare – ma era pesante, più pesante del previsto. Si voltò e a un solo cenno tutti i presenti – Nagisa, Rei, Sera e i due ragazzi di cui non conosceva il nome – corsero in avanti ad aiutarlo. Si accorse a malapena delle braccia di Nagisa strette attorno al suo corpo intente a mantenerlo sul posto.

Makoto crollò sul ponte con in braccio Haruka; Rin fece per muoversi verso di lui e domandare cosa gli fosse saltato in mente quando vide.

Sangue, ovunque; scarlatto, pupureo, nero come la notte che li circondava – sul corpo di Makoto, e sul corpo di Haru. Era da quest'ultimo che proveniva – o meglio, dalle incisioni sul suo corpo e dallo squarcio nel suo petto. Gli occhi di Haruka erano rivolti al cielo, spalancati e ciechi – e mugolava come un animale ferito, piangendo. Makoto si risollevò e gettò sul suo petto, urlando con l'intensità con cui aveva urlato prima e graffiando il petto di Haru come se servisse a riportarlo in vita.

\- T...tenetelo lontano. - Ordinò ai presenti. Nessuno si mosse; dovevano essere orripilati dalla scena, o sorpresi nel vedere una sirena. Non gli importava. Haru stava morendo – dovevano muoversi. - TENETELO LONTANO! - Strillò. Sera e uno dei ragazzi sconosciuti si precipitarono ad afferrare Makoto, ma lui si voltò e tentò di morderli con la ferocia di un animale – scalciando e urlando bestemmie quando i due riuscirono a separarlo dal corpo di Haru.

\- LASCIATEMI STARE! LASCIATEMI! - Urlò. La sua mano sfuggì alla presa dei due e si stirò verso Haru. - HARU! HARU, SONO QUI! NON PUOI MORIRE! NON PUOI! _NON PUOI MORIRE!_ -

Non era l'opera di un umano; i suoi stessi simili l'avevano sopraffatto mentre era in acqua, approfittato di quel momento per uccidere il traditore, colui che aveva osato innamorarsi di un umano. Rin si accasciò a terra e si avvicinò ad Haru, tremante e in lacrime. Non si era reso conto di aver iniziato a piangere. Non riusciva a pensare a una ragione per cui avrebbe dovuto smettere.

\- È colpa mia. - Sussurrò. - Ti ho chiesto io di tornare in acqua... è... è colpa mia... -

Nagisa singhiozzava; persino Rei e l'altro ragazzo senza nome piangevano in silenzio, le mani sul volto. La luna illuminava una scena di morte che non aveva precedenti – un gruppo di giovani umani intenti a piangere una sirena, uccisa dai suoi stessi compagni. Rin si coprì il volto con le mani e urlò le proprie scuse – a Haru, a Makoto che non aveva smesso di gridare al mondo il proprio dolore, a tutti coloro che erano morti a causa sua. Quando abbassò le mani vide che Haru non lo stava guardando né stava guardando il cielo – fissava alla propria sinistra, e aveva una mano appena sollevata dal legno, in direzione di Makoto.

\- Sono qui, Haru. - Pianse, accasciandosi tra le braccia di Sera. - Sono qui...siamo insieme... -

\- L...lasciatelo andare. - Singhiozzò Rin. Sera attese ancora un istante prima di fare un cenno al proprio compagno; Makoto crollò a terra e si trascinò fino ad Haru, afferrando la sua mano con la propria e carezzando il suo volto. Fronte a fronte contro Haru, prese a sussurrargli parole che Rin non comprendeva né sentiva di dover udire. Haru rispondeva piano, tentava di restituire le sue carezze, tentava di vivere – ma falliva. Ed era solo a causa dell'egoismo di Rin.

\- Mi dispiace. - Ripetè. Makoto non badò a lui; aveva occhi solo per Haru, occhi grandi e verdi e pieni di pietà rivolti a uno sguardo azzurro e cieco. Haru lo sentì, però – si voltò verso di lui lentamente, e aprì la bocca.

\- È qui... - Sussurrò, piano. - È qui che...vi dico addio...? -

_No._

Rin scosse la testa. La voce di Haru aveva reso tutto più chiaro; come una seconda anomala, aveva spazzato via ogni paura e l'aveva sostituita con una solida certezza. Rin si alzò in piedi e scosse nuovamente la testa. No.

Tastò al suo fianco e sospirò sollevato nel vedere che il suo pugnale era ancora al proprio posto; lo estrasse e fissò interessato. Ricordava gli appunti di un vecchio monaco delirante che aveva tentato – e forse avuto successo nel processo – di trasformare la propria amante sirena in umana. Aveva riportato tutto il processo – un rituale non diverso da quello che avrebbe potuto esercitare per evocare un demone – nei suoi scritti, e Rin aveva letto quegli scritti un centinaio di volte. Erano impressi nella memoria.

Fissò di nuovo Haru, la lama in mano. _È qui che vi dico addio?_

\- No. - Rispose. - Qui è dove ripago il mio debito. -

Affondò la lama nella carne del petto di Haru, squarciandola come carta; Haru urlò nuovamente, e Makoto tentò in ogni modo di allontanarlo – ma non ne aveva alcun bisogno. Rin sollevò la lama e la rivolse al dorso della propria mano, incidendo con una presa tremante il simbolo che ricordava dal libro col sangue di Haru nel proprio sangue – ancora e ancora, raccogliendo il sangue dalla ferita aperta di Haru ogni volta che poteva senza pensare a cosa stava facendo. A un certo punto Sera aveva di nuovo allontanato Makoto, che era svenuto tra le sue braccia. Erano puntini sullo sfondo di quel rituale sacro. Non importava.

Finì di marchiarsi a sangue e osservò il proprio lavoro concluso, alzando la lama sopra la propria testa e rivolgendo il dorso della mano alle labbra di Haru. - Siamo fratelli di sangue. - Recitò. - Non temo nessuna maledizione che possa dividerci. L'uomo è nato per camminare sulla terra e la sirena per vivere nell'oceano; queste le regole dettate da Dio. Bevi il mio sangue e mischialo al tuo e saremo più forti di Dio stesso. -

Haru strinse le labbra e tentò di scostarsi da lui, ma Rin afferrò la sua testa e lo costrinse a rimanere dov'era. - BEVI, HARU. NON PUOI LASCIARE MAKOTO DA SOLO, RICORDI? GLIEL'HAI PROMESSO. FALLO PER LUI! -

Lentamente Haru dischiuse le labbra; il sangue del sigillo disegnato dal monaco – il sangue che era sia suo che di Rin – scivolò dentro di lui. Accadde qualcosa di meraviglioso: le cicatrici presero a sanarsi immediatamente, la ferita al petto si riemarginò. Rin vide persino i suoi organi interni riallacciarsi e cicatrizzarsi come per magia; stava tornando sé stesso. Stava vivendo di nuovo.

Poi la magia finì e iniziò il dolore.

Rin strillò e si staccò da Haru, rotolando via da lui in preda a tremende convulsioni – e anche Haru riprese a urlare, inarcando la schiena; ci fu un rumore orribile di carne squarciata, e con gli occhi socchiusi a causa del dolore che si era impossessato delle sue stesse gambe Rin vide la coda di Haru dilaniarsi e bagnare di sangue il ponte – le pinne ritrarsi e trasformarsi da membrane cartilaginose in carne umana, le squame assottigliarsi con schiocchi tremendi e diventare pelle liscia. Una seconda ondata di dolore lo costrinse su un fianco, e da quella posizione fetale non riusciva a vedere cosa stesse accadendo a Haru – ma non aveva bisogno di vedere per comprendere. Ce l'aveva fatta. Haru era vivo. Era un umano. Ce l'aveva fatta.

\- Cristo. - Strillò, conficcando le dita nel legno. - CRISTO, CRISTO! -

Non c'erano appunti su cosa fosse successo al monaco dopo che aveva tramutato l'amante in umana, ma sul momento non era sembrato importante – HARU doveva vivere, non lui. Haru doveva vivere, e stare con Makoto.

Ma le sue gambe non divennero una coda; il dolore finì gradualmente, com'era iniziato. Smise di ansimare e riaprì gli occhi; Haru era ad appena due metri da lui, un essere umano privo di cicatrici – salvo una, in prossimità del ventre, gemella di quella che Rin aveva sulla mano. Sorrise. Ce l'aveva fatta.

\- Rin... -

Era Nagisa. Rin tentò di rivolgergli un sorriso incoraggiante, ma gli riuscì solamente una smorfia di dolore.

\- Non... - Iniziò. Scosse la testa. - No...hai tu il...comando...Nagisa. Portaci...a casa. -

Dopodichè sentì le forze venirgli meno; chiuse gli occhi e perse i sensi, il cuore leggero nel petto.

 

* * *

 

 

Sognò Sousuke.

Erano su una nave deserta, in un mare bianco, e Rin lo fissava avvicinarsi tranquillamente – seduto a terra, incapace di muoversi; le sue gambe non collaboravano, e in ogni caso non sentiva la necessità di fuggire.

Sousuke si sedette accanto a lui e toccò le sue gambe. Era così bello che potesse toccarlo senza che Rin sentisse dolore – ma per qualche motivo Sousuke non sembrava altrettanto felice. Sbattè le palpebre confuso e lo guardò, accusandolo in silenzio.

\- Cos'hai fatto? - Domandò. Rin scosse la testa e tentò di gettarsi contro di lui – voleva abbracciarlo, voleva sfruttare ogni secondo che passava senza provare repulsione per il contatto fisico e appianare le cose tra loro. Voleva rispondere a qualcosa che aveva detto molto tempo prima.

Ma le sue gambe non collaboravano, non si muovevano; Rin si accasciò a terra e pianse, le dita strette nel tessuto dei pantaloni di Sousuke.

\- Ho fatto quel che credevo fosse giusto. - Singhiozzò. - Lo avrei fatto anche per te... -

 

Nagisa era lì quando si svegliò; la testa poggiata sul suo letto, addormentato e col volto arrossato dal pianto. Rin non lo svegliò – si accasciò nuovamente sul letto in cui l'avevano portato e fissò la luce che filtrava dall'oblò nella fiancata della nave. Erano ancora in mare, sulla nave pirata.

Un mal di testa feroce gli impediva di pensare razionalmente; era tutto così confuso, così orribile da ricordare. Le sue gambe funzionavano ancora, però; e Haru era vivo. Vivo e vegeto, e umano.

\- Ehi, Rin. -

Chinò lo sguardo e sorrise a Nagisa, che sbattè le palpebre tentando di allontanare il sonno dai propri occhi. - Ehi. -

\- Scusa se sono venuto a dormire. - Mormorò, sbadigliando. - Ho dato il timone a Sera. Ero un po' stanco. -

Rin scosse la testa. - Non devi scusarti. - Rispose. Gli doveva la vita. La doveva a tutti loro; salvare quei ragazzi era stata un'idea folle, e non riusciva a smettere di pensare che per colpa sua avrebbero potuto rimetterci Haru, ma era tutto finito. - Dove siamo diretti? -

\- Cayo Tigre. - Nagisa si sollevò dal materasso e stiracchiò le braccia. - Rei ha detto che stiamo tornando a casa loro e che farà di tutto per ripagare il debito che ha con noi. Oh, e non parleranno di Haru. -

Si dondolò sullo sgabello su cui era seduto e fissò a terra, appena rosso in viso.

\- Rei è gentile. - Borbottò. - Sono contento che non sia morto. -

Rin annuì. Era contento anche lui. - Dove sono Haru e Makoto? -

A quella domanda il sorriso svanì dal volto di Nagisa, e i suoi occhi si inumidirono di lacrime. - N...nell'infermeria. - Rispose. - Haru sta male e Mako non lo ha lasciato solo un momento da quando si è svegliato. Ha due lunghe cicatrici sulle gambe che continuano a sanguinare ma è vivo. Respira e tutto. -

Rin fissò il soffitto inebetito, poi scostò le coperte di lato e si alzò dal letto; conosceva la strada fino all'infermeria. Lasciò che Nagisa lo seguisse senza protestare, evidentemente ansioso quanto lui di sapere come stavano i loro due compagni.

La porta dell'infermeria era aperta, e ne uscì uno dei due ragazzi di cui Rin non conosceva il nome; sembrò sorpreso di vederlo in piedi. Si fece da parte per lasciarlo entrare senza dire una parola, intimorito dalla determinazione nello sguardo di Rin – che pure avrebbe voluto dimostrarsi più grato per il rispetto che quei ragazzi stavano dimostrando per loro, ma non ci riusciva; la preoccupazione per Haru e Makoto era più forte di qualunque altra cosa.

Haruka era sdraiato su un letto, una pezza sulla fronte e un lenzuolo a coprire il suo corpo; Makoto era chino su di lui, la testa poggiata sul suo petto e una mano stretta a quella inerme di Haru. Si voltò nel sentirli entrare, e li fissò con occhi stanchi e un sorriso debole sul volto.

Rin si fermò a restituire il suo sguardo. Non sapeva cosa fosse giusto dire; e apparentemente non lo sapeva neanche Makoto, che più di una volta aprì bocca per dire qualcosa ma finì per rimanere in silenzio. Alla fine prendere uno sgabello e sedersi dall'altra parte del letto di Haru sembrò la scelta più giusta, almeno per il momento.

Nagisa ciondolò sul posto per qualche minuto, per poi voltarsi e attirare l'attenzione di tutti gli occupanti della stanza coscienti esclamando il nome di Rei. Rin e Makoto si voltarono in tempo per vedere il ragazzetto giapponese entrare nella stanza e rimanere miracolosamente in piedi all'abbraccio di Nagisa; indossava un paio di occhiali da vista, che i pirati dovevano avergli tolto o distrutto per qualche motivo stupido. Sorrise a Nagisa e si avvicinò al letto con in mano un vassoio.

\- Dalle cucine. - Esordì. Rin prese il vassoio dalle sue mani e porse un panino a Makoto, che accettò malvolentieri. Morse il proprio pranzo e attese che Rei continuasse; stava sfregandosi le mani, nervoso. - V...vi ho visto alla locanda. Non...non vi ho mai detto grazie. -

\- Il tuo amico alto l'ha fatto per te. - Rispose Rin, con la bocca piena. Inghiottì e osservò Rei scuotere la testa, imbarazzato.

\- Mio cugino Sera non è il motivo per cui ci troviamo su questa nave. - Mormorò. - È a causa mia. È me che hanno rapito. Sera, Minami e Uozumi e...tutti gli altri ragazzi morti...sono qui solo perchè quei pirati volevano me e l'oro che stavamo trasportando a casa. -

Si chinò in avanti, rigido e impettito; Rin fissò confuso quell'inchino impacciato. - Puoi...puoi alzarti. Non c'è alcun bisogno di inchinarsi. -

\- Sto studiando per diventare un medico, per cui aiuterò il vostro amico come posso. - Continuò Rei. - E quando saremo a casa vedrò di ripagarvi per tutto quello che avete fatto per me e i miei compagni. -

Rin pensò di sdrammatizzare e dirgli che non ne avevano bisogno, ma sarebbe stata una bugia. Avevano bisogno di denaro, avevano bisogno di un posto in cui rifugiarsi per un po', e avevano bisogno di una nave più grossa. Si portò le mani strette al volto.

Fin da quando aveva sollevato Haru e Makoto a bordo – no, ancora prima, dall'inseguimento a Punta Norte – era afflitto da un senso di inadeguatezza enorme. Non era abbastanza forte, non era abbastanza influente, non era niente di niente. Non voleva diventare forte per sé stesso, né per trovare suo padre più in fretta – voleva farlo per proteggere Makoto, e Nagisa, e Haru. Per salvare quelli che l'avevano salvato.

Haru sembrava più piccolo, da umano; un diciassettenne indifeso anziché una creatura leggendaria vecchia un paio di secoli. Rin si alzò e si fece da parte per lasciar passare Rei e lasciare che fosse lui a prendersi cura del ferito. Lì era solo d'intralcio.

Salì sul ponte di coperta per prendere un po' d'aria fresca e osservare il mare. Era l'unica visuale che riuscisse a calmarlo, fin da bambino; l'oceano, unica certezza infinita in una vita di dubbi. Era così anche per Sousuke?

Era incredibile che riuscisse a tornare nei suoi pensieri di tanto in tanto, infilarsi nel suo inconscio e tormentarlo senza più far parte della sua vita. Non provava quasi più nulla a pensarci – non rabbia, non delusione, niente di niente. Sousuke era un'altra delle enormi incognite della sua vita, una delle tante – che andavano aumentando di giorno in giorno. Cosa sarebbe successo a Haru? Possibile che il rito non avesse effetti contrari e fosse andato tutto liscio? Avrebbe vissuto come un umano per sempre?

Smise di pensarci e prese a guardare il mare da quell'altezza semidivina; e il mare non gli restituì neanche una risposta. Solo onde dipinte del colore del cielo e spuma bianca che scompariva un istante dopo esser nata.

Giunsero a Capo Tigre quella notte stessa. Il cantiere sulla costa su cui sbarcarono era immenso – uno dei tanti della famiglia di Rei Ryugazaki. Persino Rin aveva già sentito quel nome, e non poteva credere alla propria fortuna – almeno in quel senso.

Osservò in silenzio mentre Makoto e Sera trasportavano Haru a terra; non aveva ancora ripreso conoscenza una sola volta. Li seguì con Rei al proprio fianco.

\- Stasera non avremo problemi di cibo. - Sorrise Rei; durante il pomeriggio Rin aveva avuto occasione di parlargli, ed era un ragazzino straordinariamente intelligente, maturo per i suoi dodici anni. Annuì distrattamente e posò piede a terra, contento di potersi finalmente lasciare alle spalle la nave pirata almeno per un po'.

\- Non avrete neanche problemi di alloggi. Appena racconterò ai miei genitori cosa avete fatto per noi sta sicuro che vorranno ricoprirti d'oro. -

Rin annuì, ma faticava a comprendere cosa Rei stesse dicendo; era come se fosse calato un velo tra lui e l'altro ragazzo. Gli girava la testa in maniera insopportabile. Doveva essere a causa di ciò che aveva passato la sera prima, non c'era altra soluzione.

\- Possiamo far riparare la vostra nave. - Propose. - No! Possiamo addirittura farvene costruire una nuova! -

\- Sp...splendido. - Sussurrò; ma lo sforzo di pronunciare quell'unica parola lo gettò in ginocchio, e Rin si ritrovò ad ansimare a fatica sull'asfalto del porto, tentando di ritrovare il respiro.

Rei lo stava chiamando; anche Nagisa si era fermato a controllare cosa stesse accadendo. - Non...riesco a respirare. - Riuscì a formulare a denti stretti. Si sentiva soffocare, come se qualcosa stesse ostruendo i suoi polmoni. Rei si chinò e gli slacciò la camicia per aiutarlo a respirare.

Si voltò verso quelli che erano più vicini allo stabilimento. - Un arresto cardiaco! Chiamate qualcuno! -

Non era quello. Era qualcosa di diverso – il suo intero corpo glielo stava suggerendo. Si voltò verso Rei e scosse la testa piano. - Non è...un arresto... - Ansimò. Si voltò su un fianco e prese a trascinarsi verso il mare da dove era venuto sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Rei e Nagisa; e a ogni centimetro, ogni passo verso l'oceano, riprese a respirare regolarmente. Riuscì a rialzarsi in piedi e si aggrappò alla passerella – scosso, ma vivo e sano. Quando riprese a guardare Rei e Nagisa, loro erano sconvolti quanto lui.

\- Temo di aver capito quale sia l'effetto collaterale del rito. - Riuscì a formulare. Guardò la terra avanti a sé – Makoto e Sera, fermi e intenti a guardarlo come se avessero appena visto un fantasma; guardò la terra, e riprovò a muoversi verso i suoi compagni – riprese a non respirare e cadde nuovamente a terra e urlò di rabbia ritirandosi indietro. Riprovò di nuovo, e un'altra volta ancora – quest'ultima correndo senza dar retta al proprio corpo, fino a cadere a terra in preda agli spasmi. Sputò acqua sul terreno e comprese cos'era esattamente a impedirgli di respirare: acqua, acqua salata. Era nei suoi polmoni, e aumentava di livello man mano che si avvicinava all'entroterra.

Era ovvio – riflettè, mentre rantolava tornando verso la nave. Haru aveva perso le sue gambe, la capacità di andare in mare; la capacità di vivere nel proprio elemento. E lui...

\- Rin. - Lo chiamò Nagisa. Allungò le braccia verso di lui, ma Rin estrasse il pugnale dal proprio fianco e lo agitò avanti a sé, furioso.

\- LASCIATEMI IN PACE! - Strillò; alzò la mano libera e se la passò tra i capelli, camminando all'indietro sulla passerella. - Lasciatemi...solo... -

Tirò un calcio alla passerella non appena fu sulla nave e la osservò soddisfatto cadere in mare; non rimase ad osservare la reazione di Nagisa, o Makoto, o nessun altro dei presenti. Si voltò e si accasciò sul ponte, urlando la propria miseria e odiandosi per ciò che aveva fatto ad Haru e a se stesso.

 

Pensò che avrebbe potuto passare ore a guardare l'orizzonte.

Non aveva mai compreso esattamente cosa spingesse gli uomini a tornare a terra quando c'era tutto un oceano da esplorare. Ora sapeva; conosceva il significato di casa, calore, affetto. Si sporse oltre il parapetto e guardò in silenzio tutto ciò che non avrebbe più potuto vedere coi propri occhi – non avrebbe più sentito il terreno sotto i suoi piedi, non avrebbe mai più corso e non sarebbe mai più caduto solo per rialzarsi con un graffio sulle ginocchia e la voglia di continuare. Rin era morto, ora c'era solo un ragazzino maledetto.

Aveva tentato di tagliarsi via il marchio dalla mano, ma era impossibile da scalfire; come la sporcizia che aveva pensato di avere addosso o le sue cicatrici, era radicato ben sotto l'epidermide del dorso della sua mano. Forse l'unica maniera per impedire alla maledizione di protrarsi era morire – ma era l'unica cosa che non poteva permettersi. Doveva vivere. Doveva vivere e trovare suo padre, vivere e diventare forte, vivere e proteggere i suoi compagni.

Il vento umido scompigliava i suoi capelli e si insinuava sotto la sua camicia, avvolgendo il suo corpo in un abbraccio freddo; si strinse nelle braccia, e continuò a guardare là dove il cantiere era ormai silenzioso e buio e le uniche voci e luci giungevano dalle case degli operai. Aveva smesso di piangere, ma il volto era ancora irritato da tutte le lacrime che vi erano scivolate sopra. Posò il mento sul parapetto.

Fu allora che vide una figura avvicinarsi, lenta e sbilenca; la osservò per qualche minuto dirigersi nella sua direzione, e solo quando fu abbastanza vicina da rendere i tratti del suo corpo e del suo volto distinguibili Rin si sollevò e prese a fissarla sconvolto. Non c'era alcun dubbio – il corpo era vestito, ma i capelli corvini erano i suoi, e ora che si faceva vicino poteva vedere anche la sua espressione impassibile e priva d'emozioni. Strinse il legno sotto le sue dita e gonfiò il petto mentre Haruka si fermava coi piedi vicinissimi al confine tra il cemento del porto e il mare e sollevava lo sguardo su di lui.

Rimasero a fissarsi in silenzio, Haru a terra e Rin in mare; gli sguardi grevi, e i cuori pesanti. Rin provava uno strano miscuglio d'emozioni nel vederlo – era così umano, era così piccolo, era così...fuori luogo. Gli era grato? Sembrava lo fosse, e sembrava anche che lo detestasse a morte. Decifrarlo era impossibile – ma lo stesso valeva per lui. Non si pentiva di averlo riportato in vita – Haru l'aveva salvato da un destino assai peggiore – ma non poteva negare a se stesso di aver sacrificato troppo.

\- Vuoi salire? -

L'urlo attirò Haru fuori dalla sua personalissima trance; sbattè le palpebre e annuì. - Non so come fare. -

Rin si guardò attorno; aveva visto una passerella di riserva da qualche parte. La recuperò e spinse fuori bordo, verso terra. Haru prese a salire a fatica.

Non domandò dove fosse Makoto, né come mai fosse venuto da lui; se voleva stare da solo era una sua decisione. Forse Makoto stava dormendo, e Haru era sgattaiolato fuori dalla sua stanza; forse era venuto col suo consenso, camminando col suo aiuto fino alle porte del cantiere. Non importava. Era venuto da lui. Condividevano qualcosa che era difficile da definire – un legame sofferto che nessuno dei due desiderava, e di cui nessuno dei due desiderava disfarsi.

Haru si abbandonò a terra non appena fu a bordo; ansimava pesantemente, nonostante lo sforzo fosse stato minimo. Rin non disse nulla – gli si sedette accanto, a debita distanza, la schiena poggiata al parapetto della nave e lo sguardo rivolto al cielo.

C'era qualcosa che fosse sensato dire? Aveva messo a rischio l'esistenza di entrambi, in maniera irreparabile. Haru parlò comunque – cosa insolita, per lui.

\- Queste gambe. - Mormorò. - Non le volevo. -

Rin abbassò il capo, pronto a rispondergli acidamente – ma qualcosa nello sguardo di Haru lo bloccò. Fissava la parte inferiore del proprio corpo con occhi tristi; uno sguardo non diverso da quello che Rin aveva avuto per tutte le ultime ore. Aveva pianto anche lui, pensando di non poter più nuotare?

\- Ma non volevo neanche morire. - Continuò. - Non so cosa volessi esattamente...non lo so neanche ora. -

Rin scosse la testa. - Io volevo solo essere d'aiuto. - Si giustificò. - Al momento sembrava la cosa giusta da fare. -

Non parlarono per molto tempo; abbastanza perchè Rin realizzasse che anche allora, anche in quel momento – con le gambe di Haru coperte di cicatrici che sanguinavano anche in quell'istante, coi suoi polmoni che respiravano un'aria salmastra che non l'avrebbe mai più abbandonato – eseguire quel rituale era stata la cosa giusta.

\- Sono con Makoto ora. Non devo più avere paura di morire in mare. Non devo più avere paura...di lasciarlo solo. - Sussurrò. - Ed è solo grazie a te. -

Rin riusciva a leggere aldilà di quelle parole. Il tono di Haru era sincero, ma non c'era alcun dubbio che fosse vera anche quella nota malinconica in cui ricadeva costantemente. Haru voleva nuotare. Haru non era fatto per essere lì; non era fatto per essere ciò che Rin l'aveva reso. Ma non era nato neanche per amare – era diventato umano molto prima che Rin gli donasse le sue gambe e la sua capacità di camminare sulla terra come un uomo libero.

\- Ho sonno. - Mormorò, alzandosi in piedi ed evitando lo sguardo di Haru – non voleva che notasse che si era messo a piangere, nonostante fosse impossibile da non notare anche solo dalla sua voce. - Credo andrò a dormire. Tu torni da Makoto? -

\- Vorrei, ma...non sono pronto. - Haru scosse la testa. - Non so cosa fare. Non so chi sono e non so con che occhi potrebbe guardare ciò che sono diventato. -

Rin non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso; era così ingenuo. Fece per rispondergli che poteva rimanere – ma il rumore di passi che risalivano la passerella li interruppe. Il volto di Rei fece capolino sulla barca, assieme a quello di Nagisa. - HARU! - Esclamò; gli si gettò contro prima ancora che Haru potesse fermarlo, stringendolo in un abbraccio.

Rei si avvicinò a Rin. - Nagisa ha pensato che avresti potuto avere fame. - Sorrise, rivolgendogli il vassoio. - Sembra che tutto quello che sono in grado di fare è portarti cibo o brutte notizie... -

Rin sollevò le spalle e tentò un sorriso in direzione di Rei. - Non è male. Potresti fare il cuoco sulla mia nave. - Scherzò; ma lo sguardo di Rei si riempì di una determinazione tale da spaventarlo.

Nagisa stava aiutando Haru ad alzarsi. - Rimaniamo con te! Vero, Rei? - Esclamò, abbandonando il fianco di Haru per poggiare una mano sulla spalla del suo nuovo amico. - Ti facciamo compagnia sulla nave, se non puoi scendere a terra! -

Rin li osservò inebetito, per poi dare loro le spalle. - Come preferite. - Borbottò. Aveva ripreso a piangere, e non era _decisamente_ il caso che lo notassero. - Makoto come sta? -

\- È andato a dormire. - Spiegò Rei, tornando indietro per aiutare Haru a zoppicare dietro a Rin, diretto alla cabina del capitano. - Non noterà la nostra assenza. Domani mi sveglierò presto per scendere ad avvisarlo. -

Rin annuì, aprendo le porte della cabina di comando e lasciando entrare Rei, Haru e Nagisa prima di lui; era estremamente ben arredata, nonostante il resto della nave fosse tenuta male. Il capitano doveva aver avuto buongusto, almeno in quello; c'erano un letto matrimoniale, uno scrittoio con intarsi in oro, un armadio con pistole di ogni genere che Rin aveva controllato prima. Posò il vassoio sullo scrittoio e prese a mangiare, mentre Rei accompagnava Haru sul letto e Nagisa vi saltava sopra.

\- Hai detto di aver sonno. - Lo chiamò Haru. Rin alzò le spalle, aprendo il cassetto dello scrittoio per recuperare un fiammifero e accendere una candela per leggere qualcosa dei documenti che il capitano aveva abbandonato e distrarsi durante la cena.

\- Ho più fame che sonno. - Rispose. - Voi dormite. Non pensate a me. -

Prese a leggere, ma il chiacchiericcio di Nagisa e Rei era incessante; per qualche minuto credette che Haru si fosse addormentato, poi Nagisa fece il suo nome e lui rispose.

\- Conosco Haru da tanti anni! - Esclamò. - Era mio amico fin da quando era una sirena. Lui è gentile, però. Le altre sirene tentano solo di farti del male. -

\- Il signor Haru Sirena sembra davvero una persona gentile. Anche se non lo conosco ancora molto. -

\- È solo Haruka. - Borbottò Haru, in risposta all'appellativo di Rei. - Haru Sirena è stupido e ridondante. -

\- Giusto, Rei! E poi Haru non è più una sirena. È un essere umano. -

Rin si voltò, appena in tempo per vedere Haru alzare il volto dal cuscino e fissare Nagisa. - Credi davvero sia un umano in tutto e per tutto? -

Nagisa lo guardò confuso; indicò i suoi piedi nudi, e quelli altrettanto nudi di Haru. - Umano in tutto e per tutto. - Dichiarò. E nonostante fosse solamente la sentenza di un bambino, Haru sembrò immensamente sollevato; forse perchè Nagisa era praticamente un terzo degli umani che conosceva o di cui gli importasse l'opinione. Si annotò mentalmente di rassicurarlo su quanto lo considerasse umano, in futuro.

Le voci si fecero più basse, per poi sparire del tutto; la candela si spense, e Rin sentì la propria testa farsi pesante. Era stata una giornata infernale. Si trascinò fino al letto – avrebbe dormito in fondo al materasso, senza disturbare gli altri e senza avvicinarsi troppo. Haru riposava senza emettere suoni, gli occhiali di Rei erano scivolati e Nagisa aveva la testa sul suo petto; si sdraiò e raggomitolò su se stesso chiudendo gli occhi e pregando di riuscire a dormire un sonno senza incubi.

La porta della stanza si aprì quando Rin era già in quella fase del sonno in cui non sarebbe riuscito ad alzarsi a controllare chi fosse, ma la udì comunque – passi leggeri e attenti di qualcuno che si avvicinava al letto. Quasi contemporaneamente il materasso si mosse e Rin sentì Haru scivolare a terra.

Per qualche istante ci fu solo silenzio; fiati mozzati a metà, sospesi in quel momento. Poi quello che poteva essere solamente Makoto corse in avanti e chiuse la distanza tra sé e Haru. Rin aprì appena gli occhi e li vide, in penombra – Haruka stretto tra le braccia di Makoto, intento a singhiozzare, le mani che carezzavano la schiena e i capelli di Haru come fosse una visione.

\- Credevo non avrei più potuto abbracciarti. - Sussurrò. Si allontanò appena da lui e lo osservò in volto; lo baciò più volte rapidamente, posando le proprie labbra su ogni centimetro del suo volto che poteva raggiungere. - Credevo non ti avrei mai più visto... -

Haru non rispose; lasciò che Makoto lo baciasse e smettesse di piangere, imitandolo in silenzio. Afferrò una sua mano e se la portò al volto, e fu a quel punto che Rin chiuse gli occhi e smise di guardare – a disagio all'idea di osservarli in un momento così intimo e speciale.

\- Avevo paura che non volessi avere niente a che fare con me. - Sussurrò Haru. - Ora che non so cosa sono... e non so cosa posso essere per te. -

Makoto smise di baciarlo; Rin fu tentato di aprire appena gli occhi per vedere cosa stesse accadendo, ma rimase stoicamente ad occhi chiusi. Quando rispose, la voce di Makoto era carica di un sentimento così travolgente e assoluto da farlo tremare.

\- Sei il mio Haruka. - Sussurrò. - Affronteremo questa cosa assieme, io... -

Sospirò. Rin poteva quasi immaginarlo, gli occhi bassi e le labbra tremanti – insicuro sulle parole giuste da usare.

\- Non posso rischiare di perderti un'altra volta. - Concluse. - Ti amerò sempre. Indipendentemente da ciò che sei, indipendentemente da ciò che succederà. Ti amerò in questa vita e nella prossima... -

Rin si impose di addormentarsi, per non sentirli baciare; per non sentire Makoto scivolare nel letto con le braccia strette attorno al corpo di Haru, e per negare a se stesso l'immensa invidia che provava nei confronti di entrambi.

 

 

Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto di descrivere cosa accadde dalla mattina successiva in poi Rin non avrebbe avuto una risposta immediata; accaddero un sacco di cose, e tutte assieme; e tutte miracolosamente positive.

Rei fece salire suo padre a bordo, accennando appena la situazione; il signor Ryugazaki si inchinò nella stessa maniera del figlio e ringraziò Rin e i suoi amici almeno un centinaio di volte – intervallando ringraziamenti a promesse di ricompense inenarrabili. Quando finalmente ebbe l'occasione di parlare di ciò che voleva veramente, Rin si riscoprì a non sapere cosa desiderasse.

\- Una nave. - Rispose. - Una nave con cui poter attraversare gli oceani e in cui poter vivere. -

Il signor Ryugazaki disse che avrebbe chiamato i migliori progettisti del cantiere per iniziare a lavorare su una nave immensa, di cui ogni capitano di marina avrebbe parlato negli anni a venire. Non sembrava disturbato dal fatto che a fare quella richiesta fosse soltanto un ragazzino – non sembrava disturbato da nulla di ciò che vedeva, a dire il vero. Quando uscendo passò davanti a Haru si inchinò anche davanti a lui, che sbattè le palpebre confuso. In seguito Rin avrebbe appreso due nozioni fondamentali – Rei era l'unico erede di quell'impero commerciale, senza contare Sera, e l'unico figlio che l'uomo avesse avuto dalla tanto amata e defunta moglie; e gli orientali, e in particolar modo i giapponesi, avevano una lunga storia di interazioni con le sirene e le consideravano alla stregua di semidei. Rei aveva detto a suo padre chi fosse Haru, e forse gli aveva anche detto ciò che Rin aveva fatto – non si sarebbe sorpreso se fosse venuto a sapere che il signor Ryugazaki offriva i suoi servizi per timore tanto quanto per rispetto.

Nel frattempo decise di rimanere sulla nave che era appartenuta ai pirati, per sperimentare le sue nuove condizioni e quelle di Haru. La prima volta in cui Rin lo vide davvero scosso fu quando appresero che non poteva più tornare in mare, nella stessa maniera in cui Rin non poteva camminare a terra; risalì dall'acqua sostenuto da Makoto e allontanò persino lui da sé, gli occhi carichi di odio che evitavano in ogni modo il contatto con quelli di Rin. Avrebbe dovuto guardarlo, pensò; vi avrebbe trovato una comprensione che nessun altro dei presenti poteva avere.

Per Rin l'unico ostacolo era la terra. Finchè rimaneva in mare non aveva alcun problema, e fu sulla nave che decise di creare la sua prima postazione d'allenamento – era nata un'idea, per quanto debole e patetica. Se desiderava diventare forte aveva bisogno di astuzia e intelletto tanto quanto di allenamento fisico. Basta con le debolezze, e basta con l'ingenuità.

Sera era un ottimo spadaccino, ma il suo talento erano le armi da fuoco; non esitò ad esaminare quelle che Rin aveva trovato sulla nave.

\- Di ottima fattura. - Dichiarò, maneggiandone una. - Ma rozza. Posso procurarti armi migliori, e i bersagli necessari ad esercitarti. -

Accettò; passava le giornate a migliorare la sua mira, ascoltando i consigli di Sera circa la postura e i metodi più rapidi per ricaricare le pistole, come utilizzare una baionetta in combattimento. Minami e Uozumi divennero compagni di scherma, suoi come di Makoto e Nagisa; Haru fece un tentativo, dopo la prima fase di trauma iniziale, ma inciampava più di quanto riuscisse a rimanere in piedi – in acqua era stato un guerriero, ma sulla terra aveva le capacità di un infante. Era eccezionale coi coltelli da lancio, tuttavia.

Il signor Ryugazaki gli mostrò i progetti per la nave; era quanto di più bello Rin avesse mai visto, un capolavoro di vascello. Sollevò lo sguardo su Makoto e Haru, poi sul signor Ryugazaki, che attendeva di sapere se avesse qualcosa da dire in merito. C'era solo un dettaglio che desiderava cambiare, e non costituiva affatto un problema.

Capitava spesso che Rei e Sera si unissero a loro a cena, assieme – occasionalmente – ad alcuni degli operai e artigiani e apprendisti del cantiere, curiosi di vedere da vicino quello strano gruppo che da una settimana ormai era fermo nel loro porto. Circolavano voci su Rin; voci fin troppo simili a quelle riguardanti suo padre e il suo patto col diavolo perchè vi badasse. Non faceva male, era solo strano.

Nonostante la compagnia non mancasse non si era mai sentito più solo. Nagisa aveva stretto un forte legame con Rei – l'unico essere umano in grado di sopportarlo senza mai stancarsi della sua esuberanza sulla faccia del pianeta, probabilmente – e Haru e Makoto trascorrevano buona parte del loro tempo tra lunghe passeggiate sulla spiaggia e timide conversazioni, distanti da tutti loro. Aveva lasciato che fossero loro due a prendere la cabina del capitano, e dormiva sulle amache nell'alloggio dei marinai assieme a Rei e Nagisa, passando buona parte delle notti a rimuginare su ciò che avrebbero fatto da lì in poi.

Senza i poteri di Haru non avrebbero mai potuto trovare suo padre. Doveva esserci un altro modo – la _Scarlet Mermaid_ era stata una nave potente, la sua ciurma temuta e il suo capitano un incubo per chiunque conoscesse il suo nome. Se non poteva andare da lui, doveva far sì che fossero le sue notizie ad arrivargli; spargere la voce che il figlio di Toraichi era in mare, che la _Scarlet Mermaid_ aveva un'erede degna di tale nome. Non poteva farlo nell'ombra, e non poteva farlo rimanendo nel giusto; ma poteva giocare secondo le sue regole. Poteva diventare un pirata, così forte e influente da non avere bisogno di uccidere per ricordare al mondo chi teneva l'oceano stretto nel suo pugno.

E accettare di essere odiato per il titolo che portava più per le azioni che avrebbe compiuto.

Erano passati tre mesi quando la nave fu ultimata. L'aveva battezzata _Crimson Shark_ , senza pensarci due volte – un'affettuosa parodia del nome della _Scarlet_. Era tre volte il vascello su cui aveva vissuto fino a quel giorno, costruita con legni più scuri e solidi e minacciosa, sotto ogni punto di vista. La prima cosa che pensò vedendola ultimata fu che meritava una ciurma; meritava di conoscere il mondo, e meritava un capitano degno di tale nome. E lo sarebbe stato.

\- Non riesco a credere che questo sia tutto nostro. - Nagisa assalì il timone, osservandolo affascinato. - Non ce la faremo mai a guidarlo in quattro! -

\- No, infatti. Abbiamo bisogno di una ciurma. - Riflettè Rin; si voltò in maniera impercettibile verso Rei, e lo vide rigido sul posto – come ogni volta che Rin menzionava il mare e l'idea di viaggiare verso luoghi sconosciuti. Aveva come l'impressione che se ne avesse avuto l'occasione sarebbe fuggito via da ciò che il padre voleva per lui senza battere ciglio; ed era giusto quell'occasione che intendeva offrirgli, solo non in quel momento.

\- Haruka, Makoto. - Chiamò. Fin da quando l'avevano aiutato a salire a bordo trasportandolo dalla vecchia nave a quella nuova con una scialuppa erano rimasti in silenzio, affascinati. Sorrise a entrambi e fece un cenno con la testa. - Venite. C'è qualcosa che devo farvi vedere. -

Li accompagnò verso gli alloggi, là dove aveva concordato a poppa, là dove aveva concordato col signor Ryugazaki circa la sua piccola modifica al progetto iniziale della nave. - Questa è la vostra stanza. - Spiegò, aprendo una porta. Era una camera arredata splendidamente, semplice ma intima. Non si fermò ad osservare la stanza; si diresse alla parete esterna e tastò nella penombra alla ricerca di un ingranaggio. - E questa è la sorpresa che vi avevo promesso. -

Abbassò la carrucola che stringeva tra le mani e la fiancata della nave si aprì in un rettangolo spazioso abbastanza da ospitare almeno due persone sedute – non aveva mai dimenticato di aver promesso loro una piattaforma da cui Makoto potesse osservare Haru in mare, e anche se le cose erano cambiate potevano comunque sfruttarla per essere vicini all'elemento che Haru non poteva più definire propriamente suo. Rise delle loro espressioni incredule, soddisfatto.

\- Non so cosa dire. - Sussurrò Makoto. - Rin, non...non era necessario. -

Rin alzò le spalle. - Vero, vero. Ma ve l'avevo promesso. - Sorrise, tornando verso la porta. - Partiremo fra qualche giorno, il tempo di imbarcare tutto ciò che ci serve, ma se volete potete prendere a dormire qui fin da stasera. -

Il piano era semplice. Era grato al signor Ryugazaki per tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui, ma non c'era alcun dubbio che presto o tardi avrebbe iniziato a domandarsi che intenzioni avesse Rin con quella nave. Erano fuggiti dal paese di Makoto e sarebbero fuggiti da Capo Tigre, portando con sé tutti quelli che desideravano venire.

Non riusciva a dormire.

Il giorno dopo sarebbero dovuti partire, ma i tormenti di Rin impedivano al sonno di avere la meglio sui suoi sensi; sapevano dove volevano andare, sapevano cosa volevano fare, ne avevano discusso all'infinito – ma non riusciva ancora ad accettare di riprendere il mare alla cieca. E se Haruka si fosse sentito male in mare aperto? Doveva parlarne con loro.

Scostò le coperte del suo letto e attraversò tutta la cabina a piedi nudi, osservando le ombre che le nuvole che coprivano la luce della luna gettavano su quella che ormai era casa sua. C'erano scaffali infissi alle pareti, ancora semivuoti – aveva perso tutti i suoi libri abbandonando la _Blue Mermaid_ , ma li avrebbe recuperati in quantità ancora maggiore. Il denaro non sarebbe stato più un problema, se tutto fosse andato come voleva che andasse. Ora però doveva distrarsi – aveva bisogno del conforto di una voce amica; la voce di Makoto, il suo confidente più fidato. Aprì la porta della cabina e si immerse nel vento autunnale che imperversava sul ponte di coperta, diretto verso la stanza che aveva riservato a lui ed Haru. Makoto non gliene avrebbe voluto troppo se l'avesse svegliato; non nel vederlo così agitato. Camminava pensando a ciò che doveva dirgli circa il suo piano di portare con sé Rei, quando lo sentì.

Inizialmente era un mugolio basso, quasi inudibile; si fece più chiaro man mano che Rin si avvicinava alla stanza dei suoi amici, rallentando il passo fin quasi a fermarsi. La porta della stanza non era chiusa bene, e dall'interno giungeva la voce di Haru – un lamento continuo, quasi agonizzante. Rin conosceva quei suoni.

La voce di Haru si intensificò; lo sentì urlare, un sospiro forte e liberatorio. L'istinto gli diceva di avvicinarsi per capire chi stesse facendo del male ad Haruka – la ragione lo tirava indietro, a sé; non doveva vedere. Non doveva avvicinarsi allo spiraglio della porta. Lo fece comunque, terrorizzato. E se Haru fosse stato in pericolo?

Era ovvio che non lo fosse; era sdraiato sotto Makoto, le coperte basse abbastanza da rivelare la schiena larga dell'amico imperlata di sudore e illuminata dai raggi della luna. Il volto di Haru era una smorfia di dolore, le sue braccia strette attorno al collo di Makoto e le sue labbra arrossate dal tempo che doveva aver passato a morderle; balbettava il nome di Makoto, chiamandolo a sé in una maniera che Rin non comprendeva – che, anzi, lo orripilava. Si ritrasse e si accasciò a terra più silenziosamente che poteva, soffocando un urlo con le proprie mani. Come poteva Haru rimanere inerme sotto Makoto? Perchè accettava quel dolore e stringeva Makoto a sé e non urlava, non si dimenava, non tentava di fuggire – lui che ne aveva il potere?

Ora avevano smesso di mugolare, e dalla camera giungevano rumori forti – carne contro carne, fiato contro fiato; Rin chiuse gli occhi e tentò di allontanare da sé i ricordi che quegli stessi rumori facevano rinascere in lui. Era in piedi prima ancora di aver riaperto gli occhi, si allontanava da quella stanza e fuggiva verso il ponte di coperta; cadde a terra cercando di raggiungere il parapetto e finì per vomitare lì dov'era, tossendo e cacciando indietro lacrime che non voleva piangere – lacrime di paura, e confusione. Era così che si sarebbe sentito per tutta la vita? Incapace di condividere se stesso, incapace di avvertire il calore umano di un altro corpo, incapace di amare?

Rimase a terra per molto tempo, processando ciò che aveva visto e lasciando che l'idea si imprimesse nella sua mente. Per tutto quel tempo aveva cercato la risposta a un unico quesito – qual era la chiave per diventare forte? Ora lo sapeva. Tutto ciò che gli era capitato fino a quel momento lo spingeva in una direzione sola: tutto ciò che aveva subito, tutto l'orrore di cui era stato testimone, tutte le emozioni che non era più in grado di provare rendevano la risposta più ovvia che mai. Non sarebbero state le armi o la diplomazia a renderlo forte.

Doveva abbandonare la propria umanità e diventare davvero il figlio del demonio del mare. E avrebbe iniziato a farlo non appena si fosse rialzato in piedi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

\- Non hai dormito bene? -

Rin non sollevò lo sguardo su Makoto.

\- Non ho dormito affatto. - Rispose. Erano tutti seduti al tavolo della colazione, frugale solo perchè Rin desiderava che più provviste possibili rimanessero nella dispensa in cui le avevano alloggiate. Avevano usato tutto l'oro di cui i pirati non avrebbero più avuto bisogno per quelle provviste, e per vestiti nuovi; c'era addirittura una vasca a bordo, uno dei tanti piccoli lussi che Rin si era concesso. Sollevò una fetta di pane e la morse; a mente ripassava i punti del suo piano, e tentava di non ascoltare le voci allegre che lo circondavano. - Makoto, ti dispiacerebbe domandare a tutti i ragazzi del cantiere di radunarsi sul ponte della _Crimson_? Ho già ringraziato tutti quanti, ma vorrei rivolgere loro un pensiero in più. Alcuni di loro hanno la nostra età. Mi sembra doveroso omaggiarli. -

Suonava strano e pomposo persino alle sue orecchie, e non gli sfuggì la maniera in cui Haru si voltò a osservare la finta indifferenza sul suo volto – ma Makoto non vi fece caso. Annuì e si alzò da tavola senza problemi; Rin riprese a spalmare il panetto di burro sul pane e lo addentò nuovamente per nascondere un sorriso beffardo ad Haru.

Ci vollero un paio d'ore prima che tutti i ragazzini salissero sulla nave; tra loro c'erano anche Rei, Sera, Uozumi e Minami. Rin attese che fossero tutti sul ponte prima di prendere a parlare. Guardavano tutti nella sua direzione, tutti sorridenti e curiosi di sapere cosa quello strano ragazzino di cui tutti avevano fatto più o meno conoscenza nell'arco di quei tre mesi avesse da dire.

Ma Rin non parlò. Non subito, almeno; camminò fino a mettersi fra loro e la passerella, e si fermò proprio davanti ad essa. Sorrideva.

\- Come reagireste se vi dicessi che non potete più scendere a terra? -

La confusione dilagò in un solo istante tra i presenti; li osservò fissare il compagno più vicino nella speranza che quello avesse più risposte, e rivoltarsi perplessi. Makoto fece un passo avanti, evidentemente nervoso – ma Haru lo fermò posando una mano sul suo petto, sorprendendo anche Rin.

\- Non è quello che farò, però. - Si corresse. Si fece appena di lato, lasciando la via per la passerella; almeno un centinaio di occhi seguirono attentamente quel suo breve spostamento. Era una sensazione stranamente inebriante. - Io ho intenzione di darvi una scelta, semplice e banale: tornare a lavorare al cantiere e sperare di rimanervi per il resto delle vostre vite o venire con me e vivere vite brevi, ma intense. Così intense che ne parleranno da qui fino alla lontana India, e ancora fino in Inghilterra, da dove provengo. -

Quella che era stata confusione divenne placida eccitazione; ora mormoravano, si lanciavano sguardi agitati. Doveva premere su quel punto, far leva sulle ambizioni di ragazzi che non conoscevano neanche il significato di quel termine. L'aveva visto in quegli ultimi mesi: li aveva sentiti lamentarsi dei turni lunghi e duri e del disprezzo che provavano nei confronti dei capicantiere. Conosceva le loro debolezze a menadito.

\- Potete rimanere e mettere su famiglia. - Continuò. - E vedere i vostri figli crescere solo per occupare il posto che voi avete lasciato, e non conoscere altro che i confini di questa costa. Non credo sia giusto; venite da ogni parte del mondo, e ogni parte del mondo dovreste sentire di dover conquistare. Ma non è una costrizione: siete liberi di andare quando volete. -

Indicò la passerella alle sue spalle con un gesto teatrale e attese; come aveva previsto, furono Sera e Rei a farsi avanti per primi – gli anelli più forti, quelli che evitavano che la catena si spezzasse; Sera, in particolare, era un artistocratico fatto e finito. Non per questo definibile crudele, ma con idee e convinzioni ereditate dal padre e dallo zio che Rin non si aspettava di poter plagiare.

\- Sei impazzito? - Sibilò. - Mio zio ha dato a questi ragazzi una casa e un lavoro e un piatto in cui mangiare quando nessuno li voleva. Sono operai. -

\- Schiavi. - Lo corresse Rin; e il suono stesso di quella parola era il suono dell'odio, che scivolava sulla sua lingua pregno di tutto il ribrezzo che Rin provava per quel concetto. - Venduti da un padrone all'altro. Hanno vestiti puliti, e un pasto a fine giornata; ma cos'altro hanno? -

Sera non sembrava impressionato; non lo fissava con disprezzo, ma era chiaro che non condividesse la sua idea. - Cosa può dargli un ragazzino come te più di quanto non abbiano già? -

Rin allargò le braccia; non aveva smesso di sorridere trionfante neanche per un secondo. - Niente, è questo il punto. Con me non hanno niente da perdere. Tu! - Distolse lo sguardo dal volto di Sera e indicò uno dei ragazzini in prima fila, un africano; i suoi amici si scostarono immediatamente da lui, come Rin gli avesse lanciato addosso una maledizione. - Come ti chiami, e da dove vieni? Perchè ti trovi qui? -

Il ragazzetto esitò prima di prendere parola. Non era tanto più vecchio di Rin. - Labaan, signore. Dalla Nigeria. Sono arrivato qui su una nave di schiavisti, e sono stato separato da mio fratello maggiore. Lui lavora nei campi. -

Rin gli rivolse un sorriso, e annuì; passò al ragazzo successivo: Thongchai, Thailandia, venduto dalla propria famiglia; Semelo, Etiopia, strappato dalle braccia della madre quando era ancora un infante; Sekani, egiziano, portato via dalla strada in cui era costretto a vendere il proprio corpo per vivere. Nessuno di loro aveva un vero e proprio motivo per andarsene, ma nessuno aveva mai detto di voler rimanere. Infine raggiunse Makoto e i suoi compagni – lo fissava onestamente intimorito, come fosse qualcuno che non conosceva affatto.

\- Makoto. - Mormorò. - Sei la persona con la più grande forza di volontà che conosca. Sei vivo solo grazie a questo. Tuo padre aveva scelto di ucciderti, ma tu hai scelto di vivere.

\- Nagisa, tu hai scelto di difenderti e di fare ciò che era più giusto fare per te e per le tue sorelle...e cosa ci hai guadagnato? Hai perso tutto. Non hai avuto una scelta: hai dovuto abbandonare la tua casa, la tua famiglia, solo perchè tutti credevano che fossi qualcosa che non sei. Solo perchè nessuno ha voluto ascoltarti.

\- Haruka. -

Qui fece una pausa, e fissò Haru dritto negli occhi. Non c'era alcun bisogno che facesse pressione su Haru. Era d'accordo con lui; lo era sempre stato.

\- Haru, sei stato esiliato e ferito a morte perchè hai avuto la forza di decidere che non volevi essere come gli altri. Perchè hai avuto la forza di amare...e la forza di scegliere. -

Passò oltre senza attendere la sua reazione, consapevole che non ce ne sarebbe stata una; si voltò verso Rei, che ora era a qualche metro da lui.

\- Rei, tuo padre ti ha mai dato la possibilità di scegliere? - Domandò. - Sei il suo unico figlio, e il suo unico erede. Sei cresciuto con questa responsabilità sulle spalle e te ne fai carico in ogni momento. Ma se la cosa ti sta bene, perchè studi medicina? Perchè ti si illuminano gli occhi ogni volta che ti parlo di ciò che c'è aldilà di questa baia? -

Rei teneva i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, e tremava; ma non rispondeva.

\- Scommetto che quando i pirati ti hanno portato via ti sei quasi sentito sollevato. -

Scosse la testa debolmente, e un singhiozzo ruppe la compostezza che aveva cercato di mantenere finora; l'attimo dopo stava piangendo a denti stretti, incapace di negare a se stesso quella verità. Nagisa corse ad abbracciarlo, e Rin tornò a rivolgersi a Sera.

\- Come ti ho già detto, non forzo nessuno. Mi limito a far comprendere loro la verità. - Indicò nuovamente la passerella. - Siete tutti liberi di andarvene. Lo comprenderei, se non voleste diventare pirati. -

Una nuova ondata di mormorii riempì il ponte; questa volta erano sussurri tesi, sconvolti da quell'ultima dichiarazione. Nessuno aveva mai parlato di pirateria; non era pericoloso? Non avrebbero rischiato di morire? Ma Rin aveva parlato di una vita breve ma intensa – era quello che intendeva?

\- Mio zio denuncerà la sparizione di questa nave non appena salperai e verrà a sapere per cosa hai intenzione di usarla. - Dichiarò Sera. Non c'era alcuna traccia di ostilità nella sua voce: stava solo esponendo i fatti. - Conosce il tuo nome. Ti ritroverai con la marina alle calcagna. -

Rin chinò lo sguardo e osservò il legno lucido del ponte; la _Crimson Shark_ era la sua nuova casa, la sua fortezza. Durante la costruzione della loro misera goletta Makoto aveva detto che una vera nave obbedisce solo al comando di qualcuno con abbastanza determinazione da domarla, darle un nome, renderla sua; quella nave non l'aveva mai rifiutato. Non l'avrebbe tradito in futuro.

\- Farò in modo che chiunque venga associato con il nome della _Crimson Shark_ sia da considerare un complice nei crimini che commetterò. - Mormorò, sollevando gli occhi su Sera. - E senza nemmeno versare una goccia di sangue innocente. Te lo posso garantire. -

Calò il silenzio sul suo discorso. Alcuni presero a farsi strada tra la folla, diretti verso la passerella; ma i più rimasero. Quelli che se ne andavano non dicevano una parola né guardavano in direzione di Rin, limitandosi a scendere lungo la passerella con un'espressione cupa in volto. In cinquantadue erano saliti, rimasero in ventinove. Tra loro c'erano Uozumi e Minami, il duo che aveva fatto compagnia a Rei nel sequestro; c'erano Nagakawa, e Iwashimizu, e tutti quelli a cui Rin aveva chiesto di raccontare perchè si trovassero lì. E c'era Sera, in piedi accanto a Rei, una mano posata sulla sua spalla.

\- Non c'è una scelta giusta. - Mormorò. Rei annuì; stava ancora cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Si voltò e abbracciò il cugino, singhiozzando sul suo petto. Rin si voltò prima che Sera potesse lanciargli un'altra occhiata storta.

Makoto e Haru l'attendevano, in disparte da tutti. Si fermò di fronte a loro, in attesa di una reazione, un giudizio, una ramanzina; riusciva a malapena a fissarli in volto, continuando a pensare a ciò a cui aveva assistito la sera prima. Alla fine Makoto smise di stringere le braccia sul petto e lo guardò, serio.

\- Una volta ti sei scusato con me perchè ritenevi di essere una persona orribile e sbagliata, e io ti ho risposto che non lo eri. - Disse. - Non è così? -

Rin annuì mestamente.

\- Lo penso ancora. -

Sollevò lo sguardo su Makoto e vide che stava sorridendo; ma c'era una preghiera nascosta dietro quel suo sguardo tranquillo. _“Fa in modo che non mi penta di averlo detto”_ , chiedeva.

Rin si voltò e si rese conto che Sera se n'era andato. Erano rimasti soli.

\- Ne sono lieto. -

 

* * *

 

 

\- Si usa dire che il resto è storia, ma ci sono ancora molte cose di cui non ti ho parlato.

\- Dopo aver lasciato Capo Tigre navigammo verso occidente, di nuovo attraverso il passaggio di Haru e di nuovo nell'oceano pacifico; ma non ci fermammo lì. Salimmo verso l'Asia, combattendo ognuna delle navi che si metteva sul nostro cammino. Spesso vedere la stazza della nostra nave bastava a darci un vantaggio, ma non era mai abbastanza; addestrai personalmente ogni membro della ciurma, e a ogni assalto e ogni vittoria liberavamo schiavi che venivano addestrati dai miei allievi. La mia famiglia cresceva in numero e in forza; in Giappone venni a sapere che ero ricercato, e che la fama della _Crimson_ iniziava a crescere. C'è ancora chi definisce la mia ciurma “Angeli della Morte”, a causa del fatto che sono tutti molto giovani...ma non potrebbero sbagliarsi più di così. Io non ho mai chiesto loro di uccidere; e se lo fanno è per difesa personale. Chi non vuole seguirci è libero di andare.

\- Nessuno conosceva il mio nome, ed era un bene; decisi di coprire il mio volto per non rivelare troppo della mia identità. Era importante che vedessero i miei occhi, che iniziassero a comprendere chi ero e di chi ero l'erede, ma niente di più. Navigammo lungo le coste del continente asiatico per farci un nome e cercare notizie della _Scarlet Mermaid_ , e quando arrivammo in Thailandia fummo avvicinati da una nave della marina inglese. Ed ecco qualcosa che non sai: forse credi di essere dalla parte dei buoni ad essere entrato tra le loro fila, ma ho visto più corruzione e pugnalate alle spalle tra ufficiali che tra la mia gente. In ogni caso, questo generale voleva svolgessimo per lui un certo tipo di lavoro; riappropriazione di un certo territorio, mettere in fuga questo o quel pirata... è stato solo l'inizio di una lunga serie di affari con questo o quel governo. Certe volte è vantaggioso svolgere il lavoro per un solo uomo; certe volte scopro che la persona di cui mi devo disfare ha molto più da offrirmi. Non ho mai giurato fedeltà a nessuno che non fosse chi fa parte della mia ciurma. Non ho rimorsi.

\- Passano gli anni, e il mondo inizia a sembrare sempre più piccolo, gli uomini sempre più deboli; finchè un giorno non trovo uno sfidante degno di tale nome. Qualcuno che effettivamente riesca a mettermi in difficoltà, qualcuno che mi riconosce per ciò che sono; un pirata chiamato Muralidhar Roy. Un ex membro della _Scarlet Mermaid_. -

Le dita di Rin si strinsero attorno allo schienale della propria sedia, che ignorava ormai da qualche ora. Erano dita affusolate e belle; tanto pronte a uccidere una persona quanto pronte a carezzarla. Sousuke sapeva che non avrebbero mai fatto nessuna delle due cose.

\- Muralidhar Roy mi ha parlato di mio padre. - Continuò; ed era controluce, e Sousuke non vedeva il suo volto – ma se anche avesse potuto sapeva che non vi avrebbe trovato una sola emozione. Non rabbia, non tristezza, né sollievo. - Muralidhar Roy mi ha parlato dell'uomo che non avevo conosciuto, del pirata che soggiogava sirene e le violentava per piegarle al proprio volere, e usava il loro sangue perchè gli procurassero tesori di inestimabile valore provenienti dal fondo del mare e uccidessero chi si metteva sulla sua strada. Mi ha parlato del tentato ammutinamento organizzato da lui e altri vicecapitani della _Scarlet_ ; di come le sirene si erano rivoltate contro la nave non appena il cuore di mio padre aveva smesso di battere, di come l'oceano si era tinto del sangue dei cadaveri squartati della più grande ciurma di pirati che i sette mari avessero mai conosciuto. Credevo di essere figlio dell'amore, ma ho scoperto di essere solamente il figlio di una menzogna. Quando sono tornato in Inghilterra e ho rivisto Gou per la prima volta, poco meno di sei mesi fa, non ho avuto il coraggio di parlarle di ciò che mi era capitato né di ciò che avevo scoperto. Tantomeno a mia madre, malata e moribonda. Non ho avuto il coraggio di rimanere né ho detto a Gou quanto mi dispiacesse di essere scomparso, quanto mi pentissi di non essere tornato prima. Perchè non lo pensavo. Non ho provato pena, né dolore, né affetto. Io...non provo...niente. -

Una sola lacrima percorse il tracciato che molte prima di lei avevano scavato sul volto di Sousuke quella notte; silenziosa, com'era stato lui per tutto quel lungo racconto. Osservò Rin scostarsi e avvicinarsi alla finestra che mostrava il retro dello scafo, l'oceano scuro e il cielo mattutino azzurro e rosa.

\- Io ho ucciso Muralidhar Roy e ho ucciso decine e decine di persone prima di lui. E ucciderò ancora. - Mormorò. E non disse nient'altro per molto tempo; il volto chino, gli occhi persi in un ricordo lontano, e Sousuke intento a fissarlo come il miracolo che era.

\- È l'alba. - Disse infine. - Qual è la tua risposta? -

Sousuke strinse le mani davanti a sé e le osservò. Un tempo erano state morbide, prive di cicatrici e segni. Lo era stato anche lui; e lo era stato Rin. Era ancora lì sotto, da qualche parte; sotto esperienze terribili e traumi inenarrabili e una vita che non gli aveva mai donato nulla e aveva sempre pretes troppo da lui. Era lì, e Sousuke comprese che lo rivoleva con sé. Non importava quanto suonasse egoista.

Si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a Rin, fermandosi a solo un metro di distanza da lui per osservare ogni dettaglio del volto dell'uomo che amava nonostante tutto; ogni segno dell'età, ogni ruga di preoccupazione, ogni tremito di aspettativa.

\- Ti seguirò. -

Dietro le sue palpebre Rin si alzava dall'acqua e lo abbracciava, e le cicatrici erano scomparse, ed erano solo due bambini sperduti in un'isola; e sussurrava qualcosa che Sousuke sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto sentire dal Rin presente. In quella vita che esisteva solo nella sua mente morivano giovani, ma morivano assieme.

\- Finchè avrò fiato in corpo, ti seguirò. Ovunque vorrai. -

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Ehilà ragazzi! Come la va? 
> 
> Questo capitolo è davvero lunghissimo, e succede un casino di roba – ma DOVEVO togliermi dalle palle la storia di Rin una volte per tutte e tornare alla vera storia, che finalmente prende il mare con la decisione di Sousubae di unirsi alla ciurma della Crimson Shark! Sono felice sia tornato. MOLTO felice. Amo il POV di Sou. Non lo cambierò mai più.
> 
> ...a parte per una scena che verrà molto più avanti ma non anticipo nulla :^)
> 
> Voglio ringraziare INFINITAMENTE Irene, che nonostante (credo) non legga la storia mi ha aiutato moltissimo per quanto riguarda i termini marinareschi e fornito un sacco di schemi e consigli sui tipi di navi e su come siano fatte le stesse. Non raggiungerò mai un'accuratezza del 100% ma almeno so di non aver scritto (troppe) cazzate xD per cui grazie Ire, sei un'amica TvT
> 
> E niente, come al solito sento dovrei dire un sacco di cose ma finisco col scrivere cazzate ahahahah il prossimo capitolo credo arriverà il mese prossimo, c'è un po' di plotting da sistemare e soprattutto c'è di mezzo la SouRin Week! L'anno scorso me la sono persa, ma quest'anno voglio davvero partecipare con una serie di one-shot!
> 
> Se volete rimanere aggiornati e ricevere piccole anticipazioni circa Bottomless Blue e anche altri miei progetti vi consiglio di mettere mi piace alla mia nuova pagina FB! Lascio il link a fine pagina, assieme a vari altri profili sui vari altri social network. Grazie mille se vorrete commentare e seguirmi, ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo!
> 
> -Joice
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com/) ; [FAQ!](http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com/faq) ; [Profilo AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice) ; [Profilo Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/more.than.meets.the.eye.13) ; [Profilo Ask.fm](http://ask.fm/joicellol) ; [Pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/joicepozziwriting/)
> 
>   
> 


	10. IX

 

 

 

\- Sousuke... -

Sousuke si voltò dall'altra parte rispetto alla voce che lo chiamava. Era certo di aver a malapena chiuso gli occhi, eppure sembrava stesse dormendo il più profondo dei sonni. Faticava persino a comprendere dove si trovasse.

\- Sousuke, Sousuke, _Sousuke_! -

Forse se avesse aperto gli occhi avrebbe trovato avanti a sé la parete di cemento dell'accademia; forse il legno scuro delle assi della _Pryce_. Sbadigliò e agitò il braccio alle proprie spalle per cacciare via il proprietario di quella vocetta fastidiosa – e per un momento credette di aver vinto, di essere libero di godersi quelle poche ore di sonno che gli erano state concesse.

Poi l'amaca su cui si trovava dondolò pericolosamente e si ribaltò su un fianco; Sousuke urlò e cadde a terra di schiena – l'autore di quello scherzo idiota rise mentre tentava di rialzarsi ma riusciva solo a crollare nuovamente sul pavimento, debole e affaticato dall'assenza di riposo.

\- _NA-GI-SA_. - Sillabò. Il ragazzino smise di ridere, salvo tornare a ridacchiare qualche istante dopo, la bocca nascosta dietro le mani. Sousuke si alzò in piedi a fatica, aggrappandosi a un palo portante. Iniziava a ricordare: il lungo racconto di Rin era durato tutta una notte, e l'aveva lasciato svuotato di ogni emozione e terribilmente stanco – quasi come se avesse vissuto tutte quelle esperienze terribili sulla propria pelle. Dopo aver dato la propria risposta a quello che ora era il suo capitano lui l'aveva mandato via con un gesto della mano, senza davvero dirgli quale fosse la sua posizione o se una promessa bastasse a giurargli fedeltà.

“ _Ne parleremo più tardi, oggi._ ” Aveva detto. “ _Per ora cerca di recuperare quel po' di sonno che puoi._ ”

L'avrebbe fatto, se quell'epidemia su gambe non l'avesse letteralmente buttato giù dal proprio letto.

\- Sono contento di vederti qui! - Ridacchiò Nagisa. Gli altri componenti della ciurma stavano scendendo dalle loro amache in quel momento, lanciando loro solo occhiate annoiate; chiaramente erano più abituati di lui al comportamento del ragazzino. - Credevo mi sarei alzato e avrei trovato il tuo cadavere appeso all'albero di mezzana. Tu e Rin avete parlato? -

Sousuke sospirò e gli diede le spalle, alla ricerca della camicia che era riuscito a togliersi per puro miracolo. Non era in vena di parlare con Nagisa – non era in vena di parlare con nessuno, a voler essere completamente onesti. Non aver ricevuto una risposta valida ed essere stato privato del suo sacro sonno lo rendeva agitato, più del solito. - Più o meno. - Borbottò, sperando bastasse a mandarlo via. Nagisa rispuntò nel suo campo visivo, gli occhi grandi illuminati da una luce curiosa.

\- E...? -

Cos'altro c'era da dire? Non c'era nessuna sicurezza, solo un senso di colpa crescente che non aveva senso di esistere. Non aveva colpa di ciò che era capitato a Rin – ma avrebbe potuto evitargli almeno alcuni di quei traumi, se avesse avuto la forza di rimanere con lui. Per la prima volta in molti anni si interrogava su come sarebbe stata la sua vita se fossero stati salvati assieme: Rin sarebbe riuscito a superare le proprie paure in un ambiente sereno com'era stato quello della famiglia Mikoshiba? E cosa sarebbe stato delle loro esistenze? Forse Rin l'avrebbe comunque trascinato in quella sregolatezza, forse si sarebbe interessato all'unirsi alla Marina. Forse avrebbero semplicemente vissuto a terra assieme, coi fantasmi delle loro paure invisibili alla luce di una vita normalissima.

\- E credo rimarrò. - Rispose; stava riflettendo ad alta voce, più che altro. - Non ho molta scelta, se ho capito bene. Ma se mi avesse costretto non sarei qui a parlarne. Rin mi ha... -

“Mi ha dato un motivo per rimanere”. Tentò di dirlo, ma sentì la propria voce morirgli in gola – non ci aveva pensato. Rin aveva fatto con lui ciò che aveva fatto con tutti gli altri membri della ciurma: gli aveva dato un motivo per rimanere, legandolo a sé senza catene.

Nagisa doveva aver notato che era davvero troppo serio – non lo guardava in volto, ma fissava un punto avanti a sé riflettendo su quella sua mossa astuta. L'aveva fatto genuinamente, per riavvicinare a sé un amico, o era stata solo una mossa astuta perchè si arrendesse all'idea di non aver nessun altro posto in cui andare? Ragionarci su sarebbe servito solo fino a un certo punto; doveva alzarsi e andare avanti – in qualunque direzione Rin avesse deciso per lui.

Si voltò verso Nagisa, che si era seduto a gambe incrociate sull'amaca più vicina e lo fissava rapito. - Non so qual è il prossimo passo. - Ammise. Un crampo improvviso lo costrinse a chinarsi appena in avanti, e il suo stomaco rilasciò un gorgoglio cupo. Non si era neanche reso conto di aver fame, sopraffatto com'era dal sonno e dalle preoccupazioni; a quel suono, le labbra di Nagisa si stirarono in un sorriso.

\- Beh, anzitutto direi di zittirti la pancia. Poi vedremo. -

 

 

* * *

 

 

Grazie al tempo trascorso in cucina ad aiutare Sasabe, Sousuke conosceva almeno una parte delle abitudini della ciurma della Crimson. Potevano permettersi tre pasti al giorno, e capitava che qualcuno entrasse in cucina a chiedere un extra fuori orario – gli unici che Goro non allontanava a minacce però erano i ragazzi più giovani e Nagisa. Si era scoperto ad osservarli interessato – il più piccolo che avesse visto doveva avere al massimo tredici anni, e lui come gli altri piccoli non erano stati sicuramente coinvolti nell'unico assalto a cui Sousuke aveva assistito. Se ne sarebbe ricordato, se li avesse visti in battaglia. Probabilmente erano mozzi, orfani o ex prigionieri che Rin aveva preso con sé.

Quando entravano in cucina difficilmente si voltavano a guardarlo, sotto comando o forse intimoriti dal fatto che fosse un prigioniero, e di notevole stazza. Fu così anche quando Sousuke entrò nel salone per il pranzo per la prima volta dal suo arrivo sulla Crimson: un lungo tavolo occupava buona parte del centro della stanza, e i bambini sul lato più vicino alla porta, intenti a chiacchierare animatamente. Si zittirono quasi subito quando Nagisa entrò assieme a lui, fissandolo pallido – li ignorò, per il loro bene. Erano già intimoriti abbastanza, non voleva provocare il panico rivolgendo loro un'occhiata storta.

Anche gli altri membri della ciurma, che sedevano al tavolo radunati a gruppi e discutevano di quello o quell'altro argomento, si zittivano nel vederlo – salvo tornare a mormorare sottovoce quando se li era lasciati alle spalle, probabilmente della sua presenza. Nagisa raggiunse capotavola, dove Rin sedeva assieme a Makoto e Haruka. A differenza di Sousuke, sembrava completamente riposato.

\- Ah, la nostra ultima aggiunta. - Sorrise nel vederlo. Sousuke si irrigidì, fermo dietro la sedia che Nagisa aveva deciso di occupare. Rin aveva ripreso a indossare i guanti neri che – comprese, ora – nascondevano alla vista il marchio del rituale, oltre a tenerlo più al sicuro dall'eventuale e accidentale contatto fisico con qualcuno. Era davvero maniacale, in quel senso. - Ho detto che avremmo parlato del tuo nuovo compito stamattina, giusto? -

Sousuke annuì rigido, spostando lo sguardo da Rin ai suoi ufficiali. Makoto sembrava vagamente annoiato – sospirava, guardando Rin con una lieve nota di disappunto negli occhi verdi. Haru non badava a nessuno dei due, impegnato a studiare una mappa aperta avanti al suo posto assieme a Rei; Nagisa aveva assalito il proprio piatto, famelico. - Hai detto così. -

\- Ottimo. - Rin si rilassò sulla sedia e indicò avanti a sé, verso la tavola. - Prego, siediti. -

Sousuke sbattè le palpebre, confuso da quella proposta. Allungò le mani verso lo schienale della sedia accanto a quella di Nagisa, ma mentre già iniziava a sedersi Rin lo richiamò a sé.

\- Sousuke, non credo tu abbia capito. - Indicò nuovamente verso il tavolo – stavolta, però, puntò l'indice verso il fondo della sala, dov'erano radunati i bambini. - Prego, siediti da quella parte. -

Di tutte le umiliazioni, forse la più grande e bruciante fu notare il sorrisetto che comparve sulle labbra di Haru. Makoto sospirò nuovamente, poggiando la testa sul tavolo; era palese che Rin non avesse deciso sul momento. Probabilmente li aveva informati di quell'idea prima che arrivasse. - Stai scherzando, spero. - Sibilò. - Mi mandi a fare il mozzo?! -

Rin morse un tozzo di pane, gli occhi beatamente chiusi e sereni. - Nessuno scherzo. - Biascicò, il morso ancora in bocca. - Cosa, credi che su questa nave regni l'anarchia? Che faccia sottufficiali tutti quelli che entrano a far parte della ciurma? -

Sousuke rispose a denti stretti, sempre più sicuro che se anche fosse rimasto un solo secondo a sopportare quell'umiliazione sarebbe esploso. - Io sono un Capitano della Marina Reale Inglese... -

\- In tal caso. - Rin inghiottì e sorrise, denti affilati come rasoi e probabilmente altrettanto pericolosi. - Quando Sua Maestà deciderà di prendere il comando di questa nave riavrai il tuo posto. Ma finchè io sono il Capitano e tu un membro della mia banda, il comando spetta a me. Ti conviene muoverti prima che i ragazzi spazzolino via la colazione. -

Sousuke scosse la testa. Sperare non si comportasse da immaturo era troppo? Rin continuava a sorridergli, e niente suggeriva che si trattasse soltanto di uno scherzo o di una provocazione. Gli diede le spalle borbottando insulti sottovoce e tornò sui suoi passi evitando nuovamente lo sguardo dei presenti, fino a trovare sulla panca uno spazio libero tra la sezione della tavola dedicata ai ragazzi più piccoli e quella per tutti gli altri. Si sedette, le labbra strette in una linea sottile, e allungò la mano verso un tocco di pane – un bambino sui tredici anni che aveva tentato di prendere lo stesso panino fino a un istante prima si ritrasse, spaventato.

Sousuke lo fissò, irritato. Era il minore dei suoi fratelli, e aveva poco idea di come ci si comportasse coi bambini piccoli – la cosa più simile a un fratello minore che avesse avuto era Momotaro, e anche in quel caso la differenza d'età non era poi molta. Ma il bambino lo fissava a intermittenza con grandi occhi agitati, allontanandosi piano dal suo posto; si ritrovò a sospirare, spingendo il panino dal suo posto verso il bambino con l'indice della mano destra.

\- Tieni. - Borbottò. Il bambino sgranò gli occhi ancora di più, sconvolto; prese il tocco di pane tra le dita e gli sorrise, separandolo a metà per restituirgliene una parte. Sousuke accettò con un ringraziamento quasi inudibile, e prese a ignorarlo per mangiare.

I suoi pensieri continuavano a correre su Rin. Che si piegasse al suo volere era un conto – qualunque cosa, pur di assicurarsi che stesse bene – ma che lo volesse umiliare rendendolo un mozzo e facendolo lavorare con dei bambini era semplicemente ridicolo. Molte cose di lui lo infastidivano, passata l'iniziale fase di pietà e rispetto: era capriccioso, ingiusto, incredibilmente infantile. Sorrideva chiacchierando con Haru, ma non rivolgeva lo sguardo nella sua direzione; non aveva chiesto i dettagli su cosa gli fosse successo – cosa che lo sollevava tanto quanto lo innervosiva: c'erano dettagli sulla sua vita che preferiva non raccontare a nessuno, neanche a Rin. Pensieri di una battaglia persa, di un vicolo buio e dell'odore di uomini ubriachi che gli si gettavano addosso per depredarlo della sua infanzia.

Represse un conato di vomito premendo il palmo della mano contro le labbra. Perchè pensava alle settimane passate vendendo il proprio corpo proprio ora, dopo tutti quegli anni? Ogni volta che succedeva sentiva solo ribrezzo, verso sé stesso tanto quanto verso tutti gli uomini che l'avevano preso – e una tristezza immensa e implacabile, e una rimpianto che prendeva la forma del viso dolce di Cat. Chiuse gli occhi e tentò di cacciare indietro quell'ondata improvvisa di pensieri, di tornare alla realtà solida che era la sua vita – un tocco leggero sul suo braccio lo aiutò a tornare al presente, e Sousuke si voltò verso la persona che l'aveva chiamato. Era un altro dei bambini, un ragazzino con una zazzera di capelli neri dietro cui il bambino con cui aveva diviso il pane stava nascondendosi.

\- È vero che sei della Marina? - Domandò il bambino, senza fronzoli. Sousuke era incerto su come rispondere – non sapeva _davvero_ come trattare i bambini. Non voleva dare l'impressione di starlo guardando dall'alto in basso come qualunque adulto aveva fatto sempre con lui, ma neanche dar troppa confidenza. Diamine, non era mai stato capace di parlare coi bambini neanche quando era un bambino lui stesso. Rin l'avrebbe pagata cara.

\- Sono della Marina. - Confermò, continuando a mangiare – morsi piccoli, che fosse in grado di ingoiare senza sentire nuovamente la necessità di vomitare. Forse se avesse dato risposte rapide, lunghe abbastanza da soddisfare la sua curiosità, il bambino l'avrebbe lasciato in pace.

Ma era sperare troppo; il bambino si allungò ancora di più verso di lui, invadendo il suo spazio vitale per studiarlo meglio in volto. - A me hanno detto che nella Marina sono tutti coi capelli bianchi. Tutti coi capelli così. - Mimò con le mani sopra la testa quella che Sousuke riconobbe dopo un paio di tentativi come una parrucca a riccioli di almeno un secolo prima. Sollevò le sopracciglia e scosse la testa.

\- Ti hanno detto male. - Borbottò. Fece per tornare a mangiare, ma il bambino si sporse a esaminare il suo fianco – per poi voltarsi verso il ragazzino alle sue spalle.

\- Hai visto? Non ce l'ha la pistola. Non è un soldato della Marina. -

Quello sospirò. - È perchè il capitano gliel'ha tolta, scemo. -

Smise di ascoltare i loro bisticci, e loro smisero di infastidirlo – almeno direttamente. Poteva ancora sentirli parlare di chi fosse, come fosse un oggetto messo in esposizione di cui conversare. Non erano solo i bambini a farlo – non appena sollevava lo sguardo trovava occhi che sfuggivano alla sua direzione, voci basse e mormorii indistinti le cui uniche parole che poteva cogliere erano chiaramente rivolte a lui. Era quasi insopportabile, essere al centro dell'attenzione in quel modo; si sollevò dal posto in cui si era seduto premendo i palmi sul tavolo avanti a sé, consapevole che nel momento in cui l'avesse fatto tutti i presenti si sarebbero concentrati su di lui, compreso Rin. E fu proprio a Rin che si rivolse, ignorando paonazzo il resto dei presenti.

\- Se per te va bene io sono pronto a iniziare con qualunque cosa tu abbia intenzione di farmi fare su questa nave. - Esclamò. - Comanda pure. -

Rin annuì, le mani unite davanti al volto. - Molto bene. - Rispose. - Aspettami sul ponte. -

 

Scoprì ben presto che la vita che Rin aveva creato per i suoi amati compagni e sottoposti non era poi tanto differente dalla vita su una nave della Marina; l'unica cosa che differiva davvero era il suo ruolo nel quadro generale delle cose. Sulla _Little Prince_ era stato al comando, e ciò implicava un'infinità di compiti noiosi, burocrazie a cui nessun percorso militare l'avrebbe mai preparato.

Sulla _Crimson_ , tuttavia, non era che un mozzo; in là con l'età rispetto alla media, vero, ma comunque un semplice mozzo. E se le chiacchiere lo avevano seguito durante tutto il primo giorno, quando aveva seguito Rin sul ponte e aveva lasciato che gli spiegasse quali erano i suoi compiti con la freddezza tecnica che solo un marinaio navigato poteva dimostrare, dal secondo giorno Sousuke non era stato che un'ombra simile a molto altre. I mormorii si erano fatti più rari, mentre si chinava a pulire il legno scuro del ponte; le voci erano scemate, mentre riordinava il sartiame con dita abili; e tornare da Sasabe per i turni in cucina era diventata una piacevole pausa, con un sorriso familiare ad attenderlo.

Malgrado l'umiliazione iniziale, Sousuke non poteva negare a se stesso che correre liberamente su quella nave immensa e avere mente e corpo impegnati in compiti che sapeva eseguire con una facilità disarmante era...piacevole.

Si svegliava assieme agli altri della ciurma, e andava a dormire poco dopo di loro – arrampicandosi fino all'amaca di cui nessuno l'aveva mai privato. Il sonno non faticava mai ad arrivare, ed era un sonno privo di incubi o sogni, dettato dalla necessità di far riposare il suo corpo. La sera, dal ponte del castello di prora poteva fermarsi qualche minuto ad osservare le stelle e ascoltare la musica che era l'infrangersi delle onde contro lo scafo; ma non sentì mai più il canto di Haruka, né desiderava farlo. Se ci pensava, gli sembrava sempre di aver interrotto un momento terribilmente intimo solo ascoltandolo.

Non erano sempre rose e fiori, ovviamente. Rin rimaneva ancora il più grande punto interrogativo dell'intera faccenda; raramente lo vedeva, e non si rivolgevano mai la parola. Era sempre accompagnato da Makoto, o Haruka, o qualcun altro dei suoi ufficiali. Sembrava sempre nervoso e distaccato da qualunque cosa lo circondasse al punto stesso – etereo, inarrivabile. Iniziò a chiedersi se lo fosse veramente, se il mischiare il proprio sangue a quello di una sirena l'avesse reso una creatura leggendaria – ma per una notte, o forse un momento soltanto durante l'alba, lo aveva visto umano. Quando la paura di non poter riavere indietro ciò che avevano avuto lo assaliva, Sousuke si aggrappava a quel momento.

Lavorare come mozzo sulla Crimson implicava, purtroppo per lui, un contatto continuo coi bambini che eseguivano i suoi stessi compiti. All'inizio tentò in ogni modo di evitarli; d'altronde non aveva bisogno di qualcun altro per trasportare dai magazzini alle cucine ciò che serviva a Sasabe, né per qualunque altra cosa. Ma i bambini non dovevano essere della stessa idea, perchè presero a tormentarlo – almeno nella sua visione delle cose. Succedeva quando era di turno in cucina, di solito, sotto lo sguardo vigile di Sasabe.

Il primo a tentare un approccio fu il ragazzino a cui aveva dato la sua razione di pane. Sousuke era impegnato a sistemare dei sacchi di farina quando se lo ritrovò dietro, impegnato a fissarlo come fosse un miracolo.

\- Hai bisogno di qualcosa? - Domandò. Incespicava ancora sulle parole, quando si trattava di parlare ai bambini. Erano così _piccoli_. Come poteva qualcosa di così piccolo essere preso sul serio? Era mai stato così piccolo?

\- No, Signor Marina. - Rispose quello. Il sacco che Sousuke stava caricando quasi gli cadde dalle spalle; sentì Goro ridere di gusto, alle sue spalle.

\- Il mio nome è Sousuke. - Borbottò, ricaricandosi il peso sulla spalla sinistra. - Perchè rimani qui a guardare, allora? -

Il ragazzetto non rispose; non subito, immediatamente. Sembrava imbarazzato. E se si fosse messo a piangere? Sperava davvero che non si mettesse a piangere. - Signor Sousuke Marina, - Riprese. Goro dovette premere una mano sul viso per non esplodere in un'altra risata. - Tu sai usarla una spada? -

Ah, quello.

Nelle due settimane passate da mozzo aveva notato che a un certo punto della giornata tutti i compiti venivano interrotti per un paio d'ore di esercitazione. Non era molto, ma non avevano bisogno di molto più; su quella nave c'erano degli spadaccini eccezionali, del genere che la Marina avrebbe invidiato. Non erano male anche nell'uso di armi da fuoco. Lui non era invitato a quel genere di esercitazioni, ovviamente, ma niente gli impediva di fermarsi ad osservare ciò a cui i ragazzi e i più giovani erano sottoposti. Era capitato che raccogliesse una spada caduta troppo distante da un ragazzo disarmato, ma lo fermavano sempre molto prima che potesse assumere una posa decente, e si riprendevano la spada.

Fissò il ragazzo di fronte a lui e sospirò, posando il sacco a terra e accovacciandosi alla sua altezza. - So usare una spada. - Confermò; esitò un momento, prima di proseguire. - E molto bene, se posso dirlo. Non ero solo nella Marina: ero un Capitano. -

Non vedeva da anni una sorpresa e delizia tale, sul volto di un bambino; ogni tratto del suo volto sembrò illuminarsi. - Un capitano? - Sussurrò. Sousuke annuì, incapace di nascondere un mezzo sorriso. - Come il capitano Rin? -

\- Più o meno, sì. - Annuì. - Quindi? C'è qualcosa che non va o non capisci nel tuo addestramento? -

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle. - No, non proprio. - Ammise. - Ti ho visto l'altro giorno raccogliere la spada che è caduta a Matthew... mi è soltanto venuto in mente. -

Suonava come una bugia bella e buona, ma Sousuke non indagò oltre; annuì e si risollevò, tornando ai propri compiti. Il ragazzino non disse altro.

Ma la notizia che il signor Sousuke Marina era stato un capitano fece presto il giro della nave; colse la conversazione tra due ragazzini, una sera: uno di loro insisteva nel dire di averlo visto combattere durante lo scontro tra la Crimson e la Prince. Ora, ogni volta che si trovava in cucina le visite di uno o più dei ragazzi erano la prassi. La maggior parte delle volte si limitavano a fissarlo in silenzio finchè Sasabe non li scacciava, ma Will – il ragazzino del pane – e il suo amico Matthew dai capelli neri non sembravano comprendere il senso di spazio personale. O di voto di silenzio. Voto che Sousuke desiderava insegnare loro molto più di qualunque altra cosa.

\- Hai mai combattuto in una battaglia? -

\- Hai mai ucciso una persona? -

\- Ce li avevi già quei muscoli alla nostra età? -

\- Come ti sei fatto quella cicatrice? -

La cosa peggiore era che Sousuke non riusciva in alcun modo a mentir loro, su quasi nulla. Sì, aveva combattuto una breve battaglia, anche se su terra; aveva ucciso una persona, i muscoli erano il risultato di anni di allenamento, e quella cicatrice in particolare se l'era procurata durante un naufragio. Più rispondeva, più Will e Matthew sembravano curiosi di sapere di più; fino al punto in cui Sousuke si ritrovò a interrompere qualunque cosa stesse facendo per mettersi a conversare con i due e porre loro altrettante domande, senza neanche rendersene conto.

\- Dove ci stiamo dirigendo? - Domandò un giorno. I due si guardarono.

\- Indonesia. - Disse Matthew. - Il Capitano deve discutere di certe faccende con un governatore olandese. Mancano ancora tre o quattro giorni di navigazione, però. -

Sousuke annuì, il cuore carico di una strana sensazione – confusione, o preoccupazione? Non ne aveva idea. Non era mai stato in quei luoghi; temeva il giorno in cui sarebbero sbarcati per la prima volta da quando era nella ciurma di Rin. Gli sarebbe stato concesso di scendere a terra?

E quando fosse stato libero, cos'avrebbe fatto?

Il pensiero prese a tormentarlo, abbastanza da renderlo di pessimo umore per tutto il resto della giornata; per la prima volta in settimane fece fatica a prendere sonno, ed ebbe un incubo – incentrato su Rin, naturalmente. Nel suo incubo non era che un profilo sfocato e distante sul ponte di poppa; per quante volte Sousuke tentasse di salire le scale che dal ponte di coperta l'avrebbero portato da lui, quelle non sembravano finire mai. Si svegliò quando la nave in balia della tempesta venne voltata su un fianco da un'onda anomala, e nel finire in acqua ebbe la sensazione fin troppo realistica di un paio di braccia che stringevano il suo corpo in un abbraccio che sapeva di morte. Per tutta la mattinata seguente si sentì uno straccio.

A pranzo accadde qualcosa mai successo prima; stava mangiando, quando sentì un corpo decisamente adulto sedersi al suo fianco, più vicino di quanto chiunque avesse mai fatto. Sollevò lo sguardo dal tavolo e vide che era stato un ragazzo con corti capelli castani a sedersi al suo fianco; aveva occhi sottili, e un sorriso gentile sulle labbra. Gli allungò un boccale di birra.

\- Minami. - Si presentò. Sousuke fece un cenno con la testa; non aveva bisogno di presentarsi a sua volta. Il nome gli era familiare, però; forse l'aveva sentito nel racconto di Rin.

Ingoiò un sorso di birra sotto il suo sguardo e solo allora decise di domandargli cosa volesse. - Hai bisogno di qualcosa? -

\- Il piccolo Will dice che sei un spadaccino niente male. - Spiegò, indicando con un cenno del capo Will, seduto dall'altra parte del tavolo. - Mi chiedevo se volessi darci una dimostrazione, oggi pomeriggio. -

Malgrado tutto, il pensiero fece sorridere Sousuke. Minami era il primo adulto che gli avesse parlato di spontanea volontà; scosse la testa, quasi dispiaciuto. - Will esagera. E non credo mi sia concesso di portare un'arma. - Spiegò. - Il capitano mi ritiene uno di voi, ma non abbastanza da concedermi una fiducia simile. -

Minami rise. - Il capitano non è un problema, se non vuoi che lo sia. - Ribattè. Si sollevò dalla tavola e posò una mano sulla spalla di Sousuke. - Fammi sapere cosa ne pensi, ok? Sai dove trovarmi, e quando. -

Annuì e tornò al suo pranzo, sperando che l'idea fuggisse dai suoi pensieri il prima possibile. Non aveva mai avuto dentro sé la necessità di combattere che aveva visto in alcuni dei suoi compagni di addestramento all'accademia, ma l'idea di poter di nuovo maneggiare una spada era quasi inebriante; scosse la testa e riprese a mangiare, certo che avrebbe smesso di pensarci.

E continuò a ripetersi la stessa cosa anche quando si fermò ad osservare gli allenamenti della ciurma, quel pomeriggio, la schiena poggiata contro il parapetto. Era una giornata splendida, perfetta per un allenamento all'aperto; da dove si trovava poteva vedere Will, piccolo ma agile, tentare un affondo contro il ragazzo che si occupava di lui. Se la cavava, nonostante la sua posa non fosse delle migliori; e quando lo sfidante contrattaccava tendeva a lasciare un po' troppo il fianco destro scoperto, entusiasta com'era di attaccare. Preso com'era a correggere mentalmente Will, non si accorse dell'arrivo di Minami se non quando la sua ombra lo coprì.

\- Ciao. - Salutò, entusiasta. Di nuovo, Sousuke rispose con un cenno. - Hai pensato alla mia proposta? -

Sousuke annuì. Ci aveva pensato anche troppo. - Non credo sia carino mettermi a combattere contro dei bambini. - Scherzò. - A meno che uno di voi non abbia qualcosa da insegnarmi. -

\- Perchè no? - Minami si illuminò. Prima che Sousuke potesse fermarlo, aveva sollevato le mani a coppa davanti alla bocca e richiamato l'attenzione di buona parte dei presenti – compresi gli ufficiali e i marinai sul ponte di comando. Sousuke si sentì morire nell'istante in cui tutti quegli occhi si posarono su di lui.

\- Il nuovo arrivato chiede se qualcuno è interessato a un duello! - Annunciò Minami. Sousuke si sollevò in piedi con l'intenzione di fermarlo, ma la reazione che quel semplice richiamo aveva scatenato lo fermò. Si era aspettato proteste, risate di scherno, silenzio; ma il brusio che percorreva la ciurma era un brusio eccitato, e già alcune mani si erano alzate in aria – tra cui quella di William, che saltellava per farsi notare. Minami si voltò a guardarlo. - Cosa ti avevo detto? -

Sousuke percorse con lo sguardo tutti quei visi, domandandosi se fino ad allora non fosse stato lui ad interpretare male i loro silenzi; forse non erano ostili, ma curiosi e intimoriti. Fece un passo avanti e si voltò verso Minami.

\- Avrò bisogno di una spada. -

Minami annuì.

C'era solo l'imbarazzo della scelta nell'armeria della _Crimson,_ ma Sousuke seppe a cosa puntare nell'istante in cui mise piede nella stanza: una mameluke, la sciabola in dotazione della marina. Non aveva idea di dove fosse finita la sua – persa assieme al resto della Prince, probabilmente. Era stata una buona spada.

Quella su cui mise mani lo era altrettanto, nonostante l'elsa fosse appena troppo piccola per la sua mano. Il fodero era nero, con bordature dorate – e la lama perfettamente affilata. Passò indice e medio sul piatto della stessa, risalendo in tutta la curvatura della spada per prendere confidenza con la sua forma e il suo peso; poi la rinfoderò e allacciò il fodero alla cintura, sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto di Minami.

\- Sembra che tu sappia davvero quello che fai. - Notò, mentre tornavano sul ponte. - Come ti sei fatto sconfiggere tanto facilmente dal capitano? -

Sousuke tossì imbarazzato. - Ho le mie debolezze. - Borbottò, tentando di sviare l'argomento. Minami non aveva torto, però – Rin aveva avuto la meglio per l'effetto sconvolgente che la sua comparsa aveva avuto su di lui, ma non sapeva che genere di avversario sarebbe stato in un confronto alla pari. Il pensiero fu messo da parte nel momento in cui furono di nuovo sul ponte, dove un piccolo gruppo di ragazzi già pronti ad affrontarlo li attendeva.

Il primo a farsi avanti fu Uozumi, un ragazzo la cui stazza rivaleggiava con quella di Sousuke – un altro nome familiare. Tutta la tensione che Sousuke aveva sentito accumularsi sulle sue spalle prima del duello si sciolse come neve al sole nell'istante in cui mosse il primo passo verso il suo sfidante.

Certo, era arrugginito dai mesi di riposo; né le sue gambe né il suo polso si muovevano più come desiderava, e errori da principiante permisero a Uozumi di mandare a segno un paio di stoccate. Ma si sentiva di nuovo intero, con un'arma in mano – e rimandò quei colpi al mittente con poca difficoltà, nonostante Uozumi fosse un avversario di tutto rispetto. Era violento, poco incline a concedersi quell'istante prezioso che Sousuke aveva imparato a sfruttare in anni di allenamento – il brevissimo istante in cui lo sfidante attaccava, mostrandoti quale fosse il suo punto più scoperto. Era una tecnica efficace anche per chi faceva più conto sulla forza bruta che sulla velocità, come Seijuro e Sousuke; e fu a causa di quella capacità d'osservazione che Sousuke fu in grado di disarmare Uozumi definitivamente, mandando la sua sciabola a rotolare sulle assi del ponte.

\- Sei un ottimo acquisto per la ciurma. - Fu tutto ciò che disse mentre recuperava la sua spada da terra. Ed era un complimento così genuino e fuori luogo che Sousuke rimase a bocca aperta per qualche istante, onestamente incredulo.

Lo scontro con Uozumi aveva attirato spettatori anche dal ponte di comando; si era creato un piccolo cerchio attorno a Sousuke, delimitato da gente che spintonava per osservare bene cosa stesse accadendo. Sollevò lo sguardo e vide che Makoto e Nagisa erano entrambi affacciati alla balconata del ponte di comando.

Dopo Uozumi tutto sembrò più semplice. La spada diventava sempre più una parte di lui – ad ogni affondo, ad ogni parata, ad ogni rimessa. Al terzo sfidante si ritrovò a consigliare una postura migliore, moralmente incapace di cominciare un duello con un vantaggio simile; e da quel punto in poi quella che era iniziata come una serie di duelli si trasformò in una lezione di scherma, con anche più di uno dei presenti contemporaneamente che avanzava per fare domande e chiedere consigli. In piedi, la spada allacciata al fianco, Sousuke ascoltava dubbi e tentava di rispondere nella sua maniera impacciata – in petto un calore che non sentiva da mesi, e la consapevolezza di star effettivamente facendo qualcosa a spingerlo a non fuggire da quella situazione.

\- Non sarebbe male vederti affrontare qualcuno di più valido di Uozumi. - Disse Nakagawa, un ragazzo dai capelli color sabbia. Uozumi lo schiaffeggiò sulla collottola, chiaramente offeso; ma persino Minami, sempre al fianco di Sousuke, sembrava star considerando la cosa.

\- Sousuke è un ufficiale. - Ricordò. - Sarebbe corretto solamente se affrontasse uno dei nostri ufficiali. -

\- Non credo sia una buona idea. - Borbottò Sousuke – ma avevano smesso di ascoltarlo tempo prima; Nakagawa corse verso la scalinata che portava al ponte di comando, evidentemente eccitato all'idea di un duello simile – o forse solo desideroso di allontanarsi da Uozumi. Ad ogni modo, Sousuke lo osservò spiegare la situazione da lontano a Makoto, Nagisa – e Haru, che probabilmente li aveva raggiunti mentre non stava guardando. Fu Makoto ad affacciarsi al parapetto, chiamando ad alta voce il nome di Sousuke; la folla sul ponte lo lasciò passare, perchè si avvicinasse e parlassero meglio.

\- Un duello non è una cattiva idea! - Sorrise Makoto; e di nuovo, Sousuke si sorprese di quanto libertini fossero persino gli ufficiali su quella nave. Non che fosse una cosa negativa. - Hai preferenze? Su chi vorresti affrontare? -

Sousuke posò le mani sui fianchi. Era una domanda a trabocchetto, una specie di prova? - Io e te ci siamo già affrontati. - Rammentò a Makoto. Aveva ancora un ricordo vivido dell'assalto della _Little Prince_ , di che genere di sfidante fosse Makoto; i suoi colpi erano pesanti, ma mai imprecisi. Caricava la forza del proprio corpo su ogni fendente, e compensava la sua lentezza con quell'incredibile pesantezza. Non era sicuro di come sarebbe finito il loro scontro, se Makoto non si fosse ritirato per dare spazio a Rin.

\- Vero. - Annuì Makoto. - Forse potrei lasciare spazio a qualcun altro. -

Sousuke incrociò le braccia sul petto, sorridendo. Non vedeva l'ora di vedere come avrebbe reagito alla sua proposta. - Che mi dici di Haru? -

Haru, affacciatosi al fianco di Makoto, sembrò improvvisamente farsi più piccolo; non ricambiava lo sguardo di Sousuke, fisso su di lui. Era la prima volta che succedeva. - Haru non è esattamente uno spadaccino provetto. - Scherzò Makoto. Le sue dita raggiunsero il braccio del suo compagno e lo sfiorarono delicatamente. - Potresti imparare qualcosa, però. -

\- Non fa per me. - Rispose lui, abbastanza forte perchè Sousuke sentisse. Se l'era aspettato, ma aveva comunque voluto confermare la sua teoria: Haru non combatteva durante gli assalti. Ma allora qual era il suo principale ruolo sulla nave? Pensò di domandarlo, ma mentre fissava il viso pallido di Haru Nagisa corse davanti a Makoto, afferrò il parapetto del ponte di comando con entrambe le mani e saltò giù, verso Sousuke – atterrando senza praticamente nessun danno, proprio di fronte a lui. Si risollevò nello stupore generale, mentre alcuni dei membri della ciurma commentavano quanto una bravata simile fosse nel suo carattere; ghignava, la mano posata sull'elsa di una scimitarra ricurva allacciata al suo fianco.

\- Se Makoto e Haru non hanno intenzione di farsi avanti il tuo sfidante sono io. - Annunciò, sorridendo. Sembrava non stesse più nella pelle. - Quando ti abbiamo catturato hai detto che mi avresti fatto pagare quel cazzotto, giusto? -

Sousuke estrasse la mameluke e assunse una posizione neutra, senza parlare; non condivideva l'entusiasmo euforico di Nagisa, ma non poteva neanche mascherare il sorriso idiota che gli si era dipinto in volto all'idea di fargli effettivamente rimangiare quel primissimo incontro. Nagisa lo imitò, rimanendo in attesa – tanto fermo e tranquillo da non sembrare neanche lui. Persino i presenti sembravano aver smesso di respirare, persi in quella sfida silenziosa; gli unici suoni che udivano erano quelli del mare che li circondava per chilometri e chilometri.

Sousuke misurò il suo respiro, rallentandolo, calmandosi – analizzando la postura di Nagisa, riflettendo su che genere di spadaccino si sarebbe dimostrato. Ma proprio nell'istante in cui ebbe l'impressione che Nagisa fosse sul punto di muoversi una voce interruppe la sua riflessione, trascinandolo brutalmente nel mondo reale.

\- Che sta succedendo qui? -

Si voltò verso la voce; Rin stava in piedi in mezzo alla folla, Rei alle sue spalle. Sembrava quasi una visione comparsa dal nulla; gli venne istintivo abbassare la spada. Lanciò uno sguardo a Minami – ma lui guardava nella sua direzione, come si aspettasse che fosse proprio Sousuke a parlare.

\- Esercitazione. - Rispose, la voce stranamente ferma. Rin impiegò un istante a voltarsi nella sua direzione, come se non si fosse aspettato che sarebbe stato lui a rispondere. - Minami mi ha invitato a prendere parte all'allenamento. -

Rin annuì lentamente, incrociando le braccia al petto. - Nagisa non si allena. - Notò.

\- Nagisa si è fatto avanti per un duello. - Si corresse Sousuke; desiderò di non averlo fatto nell'istante in cui ebbe finito di parlare. Poteva vedere chiaramente che qualcosa nel volto di Rin era cambiato, e non in positivo.

\- Un duello? - Domandò; e prima che Sousuke potesse dargli un'altra rigida risposta, si voltò verso il ragazzo biondo. - Nagisa, ti faresti da parte? Prendo volentieri il tuo posto. -

Sousuke si sentì improvvisamente pesante; attorno a lui sembrava essere scoppiato il caos, con tutti i presenti impegnati a commentare la cosa senza badare di abbassare la voce per sembrare discreti. Alcuni incitavano Rin, che già stava liberandosi della giacca e domandando a Rei di portargli la sua spada – altri dicevano che era la cosa più giusta, dato che Sousuke era stato un capitano. Lui riusciva solo a provare una terribile confusione, e un dolore acuto e immotivato nel punto in cui Rin l'aveva colpito durante l'assalto avvenuto mesi prima. Che senso aveva, sfidarsi proprio ora che gli aveva giurato fedeltà? Sapeva benissimo che Rin non si sarebbe limitato a dare una dimostrazione pratica. Non era nella sua natura; avrebbe dato il cento per cento di sé stesso, contro uno sfidante che aveva appena iniziato a ricordare come si duellava.

Ma allo stesso tempo, qualcosa dentro di lui desiderava terribilmente quel confronto; e quel qualcosa lo spinse a muovere qualche passo avanti, verso Rin, la spada ancora in mano e pronta al duello.

\- Se dovessi vincere, - Iniziò, indeciso sul proseguire o meno. - Prenderai a considerarmi uno della tua ciurma? Inizierai a prendermi sul serio? -

Rei si ripresentò in quel momento, tra le braccia una custodia; Rin non si riforniva dall'armeria, evidentemente. La spada che ne estrasse era un rapière, la lama sottile e l'elsa un complesso intreccio metallico. Era con quella lama che l'aveva trafitto? Era accaduto tutto troppo in fretta perchè ricordasse i dettagli. Rin sollevò la spada davanti al volto e sorrise tranquillo.

\- Non è così che funzionano le cose, sulla mia nave. - Rispose. - Se vuoi il mio rispetto devi solo guadagnartelo. -

E poi attaccò, un fendente tanto rapido quanto furioso che Sousuke schivò per puro miracolo; nell'istante in cui si rese conto di cos'era successo e di essersi spostato offrendo a Rin tutto il suo fianco destro da colpire, lui virò la traiettoria della propria spada e tentò di colpire esattamente quel punto. Sousuke sollevò la sua sciabola e parò a malapena, incassando tutta la forza del colpo sul braccio; sentì la spalla stridere in maniera orribile, mentre si ritirava con un salto lontano dalla portata di Rin.

Questa volta lui non lo inseguì; rimase fermo, aspettando che fosse Sousuke a muoversi. Ma Sousuke non riusciva neanche a concepire l'idea di combattere contro un avversario così aggressivo – non in quello che era iniziato come un allenamento. Non contro _Rin_.

\- Per quante volte ancora dovremo affrontarci? - Domandò, tenendo la spada alta avanti a sé. Non avrebbe commesso due volte lo stesso errore. - Ho ascoltato la tua storia. Ho giurato di seguirti. -

Rin si lanciò un'altra volta alla carica, ma nonostante fosse praticamente un lampo appena visibile agli occhi di Sousuke questa volta riuscì a parare il colpo senza sbilanciarsi; abbassò la spada non appena quella ebbe cozzato contro la lama di Rin, ma Rin fu svelto a ruotare il polso per impedirgli di colpirlo alle gambe, e ancora più svelto a risollevare la propria spada assieme a quella di Sousuke con forza – riuscendo quasi a dimostrarlo, e usando il peso del suo corpo per farlo nuovamente sbilanciare.

\- Ti ho proposto di seguirmi. - Ammise, senza smettere di colpirlo. Le parole erano frammentate dal rumore metallico delle due lame, costantemente una contro l'altra. Nessuno dei due era ancora riuscito a colpire l'altro, nonostante fosse chiaramente Rin, freddo e furioso al tempo stesso, a condurre le danze. - Ma non puoi sperare che mi fidi di te da un momento all'altro. -

Si interruppe, spezzando quella serie di fendenti con un passo indietro. Sembrava che il pubblico radunatosi attorno a loro non avesse bisogno di indicazioni per spostarsi e lasciare campo ai due sfidanti; e sembrava che avessero tutti smesso di respirare, almeno agli occhi di Sousuke. Rin aggrottò le sopracciglia, e Sousuke vide che era onestamente confuso – come se gli fosse improvvisamente venuto in mente qualcosa che non aveva mai considerato prima.

\- Perchè diavolo sei diventato un marine? - Domandò. Sousuke non seppe come rispondere; non c'era mai stato un motivo. Era qualcosa che aveva voluto Seijuro, che si era preso cura di lui come un fratello maggiore e l'aveva fatto rinsavire da quello che alla lunga sarebbe stato un suicidio. Come poteva sperare che Rin comprendesse, senza raccontargli quella parte della sua vita?

Come poteva menzionare l'essersi venduto di fronte a Rin, i cui traumi non erano mai scomparsi del tutto?

Evitò una risposta attaccando di sua iniziativa per la prima volta dall'inizio dello scontro, ma si rivelò una scelta stupida; Rin lo evitò con una facilità disarmante, scansandosi, e prima che Sousuke potesse riprendersi la lama del suo rapière lo scalfì. Sentì un calore improvviso al braccio e si voltò a guardare: il fendente aveva lacerato la camicia, graffiandolo superficialmente – abbastanza da lasciargli un lungo segno rossastro che già si puntellava di gocce di sangue scuro per tutta la sua lunghezza. Riassunse una posizione neutra, cercando in ogni modo di non badare al dolore.

\- Ho pensato che fosse la cosa giusta da fare. - Rispose; e d'altronde, non era forse così? Rin poteva fingere di essere il buono, ma i pirati erano predatori, saccheggiatori, criminali. Non bastava educarli per negare i loro crimini; comunque la si vedesse, i Marine erano dalla parte dei buoni.

...ma gli era mai davvero interessato, essere buono?

Consapevole dell'attenzione che Sousuke stava inconsciamente dedicando alla ferita al braccio destro, Rin colpì verso il fianco sinistro, mancandolo per un soffio; e di nuovo riprese a colpire senza pietà, alternando affondi privi di pietà a parate impossibili da evitare. Sousuke non riusciva a pensare chiaramente; non combattevano che da qualche minuto, e si sentiva già sfinito.

\- Lo pensi davvero? - Domandò Rin, digrignando i denti. - I marine non sono diversi da chiunque altro. Corrotti e violenti... tra di loro ci sono assassini, stupratori, ladri. Un lupo che si maschera da pecora non cambia la propria natura. -

La sua spada affondò nel fianco sinistro di Sousuke, che soffocò un verso di dolore e cadde in ginocchio. Tenne comunque la spada sollevata sopra di sé, mentre cercava di rialzarsi; ma sembrava che Rin non avesse intenzione di attaccare. L'osservava dall'alto in basso, con occhi che avrebbero reso minuscolo ed insignificante anche il più coraggioso degli uomini.

\- Cosa ti hanno insegnato in quell'accademia? - Chiese. - A rispettare le regole e a perdere con dignità, perchè la loro reputazione rimanesse immacolata? -

Sollevò la spada sopra la propria testa, ignorando le urla della ciurma; Sousuke continuò a fissarlo in volto, senza chiudere gli occhi né tremare. Sembrava lo stesse implorando di abbassare quella spada e finirlo una volta per tutte – ma Rin tradì le sue aspettative ancora una volta, calando la lama con lentezza e lasciando cadere il braccio destro lungo il proprio fianco.

\- Ti hanno insegnato ad essere un marine e a perdere la tua identità. - Mormorò. - E io non posso accettare una persona che non mette se stesso prima di qualunque altra cosa, sulla mia nave. In mare l'onore vale poco. L'egoismo ti salva la vita. -

Sousuke chinò il capo, ansimando pesantemente per il colpo al fianco. Aveva ancora la spada stretta tra le dita, le nocche pallide per lo sforzo. Non aveva ancora perso. Non poteva perdere.

Vide gli stivali di Rin cambiare direzione, mentre lui gli dava le spalle; e in un unico, rapido movimento si sollevò in piedi e allungò la mano sinistra ad afferrare il suo collo, sollevando la spada verso la sua schiena e fermandosi un istante prima di trapassarlo. Rin sfuggì alla sua presa con altrettanta rapidità, ma quando si voltò – una mano a proteggere il punto del collo in cui Sousuke l'aveva afferrato – il suo volto era completamente stravolto, gli occhi sgranati. Sousuke lasciò cadere la spada, continuando ad ansimare per lo sforzo di quell'ultimo scatto; la lama colpì il legno del ponte della nave, e il silenzio di tomba che era sceso divenne un tumulto generale. Non continuò a guardare Rin, mentre vari membri della ciurma accorrevano a controllare che stesse bene; non riusciva a reggere la verità nei suoi occhi sconvolti, la consapevolezza che se solo avesse voluto farlo Sousuke avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.

Il fianco gli doleva terribilmente, e anche il braccio; ma quello che faceva più male, paradossalmente, era lo spettro della pelle di Rin sulle dita della mano sinistra, e la certezza dolorosa che non avrebbe mai più potuto toccarlo allo stesso modo in tutta la sua vita.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rei era davvero un medico abile, come Makoto aveva detto la prima volta che si era preso cura di Sousuke. Non perchè fosse particolarmente bravo, ma per la sua straordinaria abilità di mantenere la concentrazione sulle ferite e farsi prendere dal panico nello stesso momento.

\- Non va bene. - Borbottò per l'ennesima volta. - Non va bene neanche un po'... -

\- Mi dispiace. - Ripetè Sousuke, di nuovo. Strinse i denti quando l'ago sterilizzato di Rei si infilò di nuovo sotto la pelle del suo fianco. - Non avevo altra scelta se non di contrattaccare. Non potevo lasciarlo andar via così... -

Sollevò lo sguardo su Makoto e Nagisa, entrambi seduti al tavolo dell'infermeria seri e silenziosi; in qualunque altro momento Makoto avrebbe compreso il suo onesto dispiacere, ma ora come ora sembrava troppo in ansia per il fatto che Rin fosse scomparso non appena Sousuke era stato accompagnato da Rei per badare a come lui si sentiva. Sospirò, posando il mento sul palmo di una mano; Nagisa, intento a scavare un foro nel tavolo con un pugnale, prese voce al posto suo.

\- Rin non è scomparso perchè l'hai preso di sorpresa. - Chiarì. Era serissimo, come mai prima; Sousuke tentò di seguire ciò che diceva nonostante il dolore. - Credo che anche tu sappia quanto Rin odia essere toccato. -

Ovvio che lo sapeva. Ne aveva avuto prova molti anni prima, sull'isola; ma allora la ferita delle violenze subite era aperta, freschissima. Dopo tutti quegli anni, bruciava ancora così tanto? Sembrava che la cosa fosse solo peggiorata.

Osservò la punta delle sue dita, sentendole più sporche di qualunque parte del suo corpo coperta di sangue o fradicia di sudore. Era stata la scelta più logica; era qualcosa che ogni sfidante nella posizione di Sousuke avrebbe fatto. Nessuno aveva riguardo per quel genere di fobie, in una vera battaglia; Rin indossava guanti, una bandana nera a coprirgli il volto e lunghe vesti, ma l'unico modo che aveva per impedire che qualcuno lo toccasse in battaglia era uccidendo l'avversario prima che questo fosse in grado di raggiungerlo. Combatteva in quella maniera letale mosso da puro istinto e paura, più che da tecnica e logica... ma non aveva potuto uccidere Sousuke, e aggrapparsi a lui in quel modo ai suoi occhi doveva essere stata solo un'umiliazione – la prova che la sua difesa non era priva di difetti. E di fronte a tutti i suoi sottoposti, per di più.

\- Mi dispiace. - Ripetè, piano. Nagisa e Makoto si guardarono, prima di sospirare; erano scossi quanto lui. Rei terminò in quel momento di ricucirlo, e si risollevò in piedi per osservare il suo lavoro.

\- Così dovrebbe bastare. - Assicurò; teneva le labbra strette, ed evitava gli occhi di Sousuke. - Solo...cerca di stare lontano dai guai, va bene? So che non è colpa tua, ma non so quanto potrò fare se dovesse ricapitare. -

Sousuke gli sorrise. - Non faccio che procurarvi guai da quando sono su questa nave. - Mormorò. Rei ricambiò con un sorriso gentile, sollevando le spalle; forse avrebbe risposto, non fosse stato per l'improvviso trambusto dall'altro lato della parete.

\- ...non ho intenzione di darti retta, non questa volta! -

Tutti i presenti si paralizzarono sul posto. Rumori di passi pesanti si avvicinavano alla porta chiusa dell'infermeria; la voce di Rin li gelò tutti. Sembrava furioso.

\- Sta zitto, Haru. - Continuò, nonostante nessuno avesse sentito la risposta di Haru alla frase precedente. La maniglia si abbassò con uno scatto violento – Nagisa, il più vicino alla porta, si allontanò rapidamente correndo verso Makoto. Rin comparve sulla porta, i capelli scompigliati e il fiatone; percorse con gli occhi la stanza fino a trovare Sousuke. - Vieni con me. - Ordinò, svelto. Non si allontanò com'era solito fare; incrociò le braccia al petto e rimase in attesa, mentre Sousuke continuava a fissarlo confuso.

\- Ehm... - Mormorò dopo qualche istante, voltandosi verso Rei senza smettere di guardare Rin – che fissava interessato un punto nel muro, lontano da lui. - Potresti passarmi la camicia? -

Rei annuì, afferrando la camicia sporca di sangue dalla sedia su cui l'aveva abbandonata e porgendola al suo proprietario. Sousuke si sollevò in piedi e la infilò rapido, allacciando un paio di bottoni prima di camminare verso l'uscita della stanza.

Non aveva idea di cosa Rin potesse volere _ancora_ , e non era sicuro fosse saggio seguirlo da solo dopo una scena simile, ma non aveva altra scelta. Rin distolse le proprie attenzioni dal punto nel muro solo quando Sousuke fu vicino, annuendo nel vederlo rivestito; si rivolse ai rimanenti occupanti della stanza. - Non voglio essere disturbato. - Avvisò, secco. Si voltò senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni, e Sousuke prese a camminargli dietro – superando Haru, che gli rivolse uno sguardo di rammarico. Presto si rese conto che non stavano andando nelle stanze di Rin, ma proseguivano verso la poppa della nave, attraversando il ponte. Ben presto furono proprio a poppa, e Rin si fermò, le braccia distese lungo i fianchi e i pugni stretti; si voltò verso Sousuke e lo guardò in volto in silenzio per qualche momento, prima di sedersi a terra. Sousuke non riuscì a mascherare la sorpresa.

\- Siediti. - Ordinò Rin; Sousuke eseguì; seduto per terra, la schiena rivolta al legno del parapetto, per qualche motivo riuscì a rilassarsi – nonostante la tensione accumulata durante il duello, nonostante ogni poro di Rin sembrasse emanare disprezzo. Ricordò facilmente perchè; era già stato in una situazione simile, molto tempo prima. Lui e Rin si sedevano sempre a poppa, al tramonto; ogni volta che riuscivano a sfuggire ai controlli della ciurma della Pryce. C'era qualcosa di magico, nello spettacolo di luci che il cielo al tramonto offriva, unito al dondolio della nave.

Quando erano bambini, Rin diceva di amare quei momenti perchè gli sembrava di non appartenere né al cielo, né al mare. Erano sospesi a metà.

Gli ci erano voluti troppi anni per capire cosa intendesse.

\- Non voglio mai più essere toccato da te. -

Sousuke chiuse gli occhi sul cielo al tramonto. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivata – ma non si aspettava il tono tranquillo, né si aspettava fosse la prima frase che Rin avrebbe pronunciato. Abbassò il capo e lo guardò; era seduto a un metro da lui, e fissava a terra. Aveva smesso di guardare il cielo.

\- Non mi piace...che mi si tocchi. - Proseguì. Sembrava fosse sul punto di piangere, ma avesse perso l'abilità di farlo molto tempo prima. - Quando accade, è come se la pelle prendesse a bruciarmi e ogni parte di me diventasse sporca, corrosa. Se è un nemico a farlo, non esito ad ucciderlo. Ma tu non sei mio nemico. -

Quella che seguì fu una delle pause più lunghe e gravi che Sousuke avesse mai lasciato correre fra loro; sollevò le mani dietro la testa, prima di tornare a parlare. Continuando a guardare le tinte rosate del cielo.

\- Credevo la pensassi in un altro modo. - Mormorò infine. Rin si strinse appena, come volesse farsi più piccolo.

\- Non so nulla di te. - Rispose; e fece male. Tanto male che per un istante Sousuke fu sicuro che il suo cuore avrebbe smesso di battere, ma così non fu. Continuò imperterrito a pompare sangue nel suo corpo, traditore. - Non so nulla della persona che sei diventato. Non conosco le tue motivazioni, e non mi sono mai degnato di chiederle...sicuro che parlarti di me sarebbe bastato a renderti mio. -

Pronunciò quell'ultima parte con una tale delicatezza che Sousuke si sentì tremare. Era vicino, tanto vicino – e mai così lontano come allora. Poteva contare le lentiggini sulle sue braccia, ma non sfiorarlo. C'era un muro tra loro. C'era sempre stato.

\- Io sono tuo amico. - Sussurrò Sousuke; e nonostante fosse una bugia, la più dolorosa di tutte, la pronunciò comunque. Perchè era ciò di cui Rin aveva bisogno; e ciò di cui Rin aveva bisogno era sempre stato più importante di qualunque altra cosa, per lui.

Il sorriso di Rin bastò a ricompensarlo del vuoto tremendo che sentiva dentro.

\- Parlami di te. - Domandò Rin.

E Sousuke lo fece; fu liberatorio. Forse lo era stato anche per Rin, quando aveva raccontato la sua storia qualche notte prima. Parlò di Kisumi, del modo in cui l'aveva condotto alla nave della marina; raccontò di Seijuro e Momo, ma di nuovo non gli riuscì di parlare dei giorni trascorsi prostituendosi per vivere. Non parlò di Cat, non parlò del dolore provato, non parlò del disgusto che aveva sentito addosso al suo corpo per mesi e mesi dopo essere tornato alla civiltà; forse avrebbe dovuto farlo, per dimostrare a Rin che non erano poi così diversi... ma non lo fece.

Spiegò come dopo essere salpato con l'aiuto dei due fratelli Mikoshiba aveva trovato l'anello – e Rin, che lo portava al collo, prese a giocarci distrattamente. E poi il resto: di come il lasciarsi trasportare dal corso degli eventi l'aveva portato ad unirsi alla Marina, di Kisumi che era rimasto al suo fianco – ma non del patto che avevano fatto, di Nitori che era stato come un fratello minore e degli allenamenti massacranti, di quell'idiota di scienziato che quasi gli era valso l'intera carriera militare. Tentò di raccontare di Oman, ma la voce gli morì in gola all'idea di menzionare quell'uomo; e quando giunse all'assalto di Meyerport, smise del tutto di parlare. Il resto non erano che dettagli minuscoli, frammenti di un'esistenza che era ricominciata solo nel momento in cui i suoi occhi si erano incrociati nuovamente con quelli scarlatti di Rin.

Quando finì era sera inoltrata. Rin non parlava, e lui era stanco di farlo; rimasero a fissare il cielo in silenzio. Era di un blu pesante, ma non opprimente, puntellato di un'infinità di stelle. Si domandò in silenzio quanta distanza ci fosse tra le due stelle che apparivano più vicine.

\- Mi dispiace. -

Qualunque fosse la risposta, non copriva comunque l'enorme distanza tra la sua mano e quella di Rin.

\- Non importa. -

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le cose iniziarono ad andare meglio.

Era ancora un mozzo, privo di potere decisionale; ma ora svolgeva i propri compiti sorridendo ogni volta che incrociava lo sguardo di un qualunque altro membro della ciurma. Quando si sedeva a tavola, a cena, era circondato da persone ansiose di parlargli – e per quanto la cosa lo cogliesse alla sprovvista ogni singola volta, incapace com'era di socializzare con un gran numero di persone, non si ritraeva da una conversazione neanche una volta.

Iniziava a sentire un calore al petto che non sentiva da mesi.

Partecipare agli allenamenti divenne un'abitudine, e non si sorprese quando Uozumi e Minami gli domandarono di fare da istruttore – non solo ai bambini, ma anche ai più grandi. Era un vantaggio per entrambe le parti: Sousuke poteva riprendere il pieno controllo del suo corpo e delle sue abilità, cercando di insegnare ciò che sapeva agli altri.

Ma non furono gli unici miglioramenti. Il più grande cambiamento fu Rin; ora, ogni volta che si vedevano, Rin si voltava nella sua direzione – riconosceva la sua esistenza. A chiunque altro sarebbe sembrato poco, ma per Sousuke era tutto ciò che contava.

Non solo sorrideva e lo salutava, ma era capitato che lo mandasse a chiamare per domandare la sua opinione circa la rotta da intraprendere – dato che Sousuke conosceva bene le rotte della marina, e di conseguenza quali fossero i punti da evitare – o dettagli simili. Quando si salutavano durante quei brevi e mai privati incontri, Sousuke lo chiamava “Capitano”; ma Rin, incapace di prenderlo sul serio, ribatteva appellandolo nello stesso modo e sorridendo di sbieco.

Era più di quanto potesse sperare.

Una tempesta li colpì a pochi giorni dall'arrivo a Bira, la loro meta nel sud dell'Indonesia – senza provocare gravi incidenti, ma danneggiando comunque la Crimson abbastanza da costringerli a fermarsi su in piccolo isolotto, Pulau Sarontang, per riparare i danni allo scafo. Quando la nave attraccò, molti della ciurma scesero a terra per esplorare quel piccolo appezzamento di terra; Sousuke chiuse gli occhi quando i suoi piedi sfiorarorono la sabbia soffice per la prima volta in mesi, inspirando a pieni polmoni l'aria che lo circondava. Sentiva ancora forte l'odore del mare alle sue spalle, ma essere a terra era tutta un'altra cosa – ed era anche sorpreso di non aver dovuto chiedere a nessuno il permesso. Makoto lo aveva sorpreso mentre si dirigeva alle scialuppe, domandandogli se volesse scendere con lui e Haru; ora camminavano sulla spiaggia, a qualche metro da lui. Anche il fatto che Haru scendesse tanto volentieri a terra era una sorpresa; lo fissò da dietro, mentre camminava a piedi nudi – alla destra di Makoto, più vicino al mare. Haru si voltò proprio in quel momento, sorprendendolo.

\- Non devi per forza star lontano. - Mormorò. Sousuke strinse le labbra, ma allungò il passo per raggiungerli e camminare al loro fianco – sperando di non sentirsi troppo a disagio, solo con una coppia. Makoto sembrava quello più a suo agio di tutti – camminava con le braccia dietro la testa, sorridendo.

\- Mi dispiace per i carpentieri, ma sono felice di aver avuto una pausa prima di arrivare a Bira. - Sospirò, stiracchiandosi. - Sarà un inferno... -

\- Cos'andiamo a fare in Indonesia? - Domandò Sousuke. Makoto smise di stiracchiarsi per voltarsi nella sua direzione.

\- Affari. - Spiegò. - Queste acque non appartengono ai pirati inglesi; a Rin è stato ordinato di colpire una nave della Marina, ma se lo facesse senza domandare il permesso agli indonesiani questi la prenderebbero come un oltraggio. Significherebbe far loro guerra...e nonostante la Crimson sia una nave potente, gli Indonesiani hanno intere flotte. Rin agisce come un mercenario; esistono poche fazioni che verrebbero ad aiutarci, in uno scenario simile. -

Sousuke annuì, comprensivo. Non potè fare a meno di osservare il profilo mastodontico della Crimson che copriva l'orizzonte, attraccata non troppo distante dalla baia. Dov'era Rin? Non lo aveva visto, prima di scendere a terra. Com'era la sua vita, ora che la Crimson era tutto il suo mondo?

\- In queste occasioni fai da mediatore per Rin? - Chiese a Makoto. Lui annuì, grattandosi la guancia.

\- Non sono un buon oratore, ma cerco di fare del mio meglio. E ho sempre Rei al mio fianco, che conosce la diplomazia molto più di un qualunque figlio di pescatori come me. - Ammise. - Però capita che i capitani vogliano venire a parlare direttamente con Rin, e in quel caso sono loro a raggiungerci a bordo. L'uomo con cui dobbiamo andare a parlare si chiama Harta Anwar, e non siamo in brutti rapporti con lui... ma uno scontro di qualche mese fa con un suo sottoposto potrebbe complicare le cose. Era lui a trovarsi in acque inglesi, in ogni caso... -

Smise di parlare lentamente, lo sguardo rivolto alla Crimson; Sousuke attese qualche istante, cercando di capire se stesse cercando le parole per proseguire – ma no, stava solo guardando la nave, e anche Haru. D'improvviso si sentì un urlo, e Haru sospirò.

\- Deve averlo fatto di nuovo. - Borbottò. - Dobbiamo tornare alla nave, prima che si faccia del male. -

Sousuke si sentiva più confuso che mai; guardò Makoto socchiudendo gli occhi, ma era troppo impegnato a parlare con Haru per badare a lui.

\- Ci sono sirene nei paraggi? -

\- Non ancora. - Rispose Haru, e fece dietrofront senza aspettare che Makoto facesse altrettanto; questi sospirò, voltandosi finalmente verso Sousuke.

\- È Rin. - Spiegò. - Ogni volta che ci capita un attracco in un luogo lontano dalla civiltà si butta in mare come fosse un bambino, per nuotare. Non possiamo impedirglielo, ma...il sigillo che ha sulla mano potrebbe attirare l'attenzione delle sirene. Sono in grado di distinguere il sangue di un comune mortale da quello di uno della loro specie da centinaia di chilometri di distanza. -

Sembrava una madre irritata dal comportamento di un figlio turbolento; Sousuke sorrise, nonostante quell'informazione l'avesse agitato. Tornarono ad una delle scialuppe, ma a pochi metri dalla nave Makoto prese a remare più lentamente – seguendo la direzione del suo sguardo, Sousuke comprese perchè: Rin non era troppo distante da loro, impegnato a galleggiare ad occhi chiusi all'ombra della nave. Dovette sentirli, perchè si voltò e tuffò sott'acqua, prendendo a nuotare nella loro direzione.

Emerse dall'acqua scura e si aggrappò al parapetto della barca, prendendo fiato e gettando i capelli indietro; la camicia bianca era pregna d'acqua, e si attaccava alla sua pelle abbronzata – era come non ci fosse neanche. La luce del sole quasi allo zenit faceva illuminare ogni goccia d'acqua sul suo viso come un diamante; Sousuke perse ogni concezione del tempo dello spazio, fissandolo. La sua forma quando nuotava era rimasta perfetta e stupenda da vedere, qualcosa che lui non avrebbe mai potuto sperare di imitare; e il suo corpo di ragazzino era diventato un fisico quasi statuario, segnato da anni di allenamenti e battaglie...e da un'infinità di cicatrici, visibili attraverso il tessuto bagnato. Il costato era pieno di segni appena più pallidi della carnagione di Rin, la cui posizione era impressa nella memoria di Sousuke – anche se nei suoi ricordi quei segni erano rossi di sangue, freschi ed esposti a infezioni che sull'isola avevano scampato solo per miracolo. Guardarli e sentirsi comunque attratto da Rin lo fece sentire malsano; distolse lo sguardo quando Rin si voltò nella sua direzione, come fosse stato sorpreso a guardarlo nudo, di nuovo.

\- Makoto ha detto di no, - Lo sentì dire. - Tu che fai? -

Sousuke si costrinse a rivoltarsi e a fissarlo in volto – non che servisse a molto. Coi capelli pregni d'acqua che ricadevano in ciocche scure sulla sua fronte era più bello che mai; non fosse stato vestito, Sousuke l'avrebbe potuto scambiare per una sirena senza problemi. - Non stavo ascoltando. - Mormorò.

\- Ho chiesto a Makoto se volesse venire a farsi una nuotata. - Ripetè Rin; fece una smorfia dispiaciuta, nel voltarsi verso Haru – che lo guardava, ma senza davvero fissarlo. Sembrava lontano da quella barca, e Sousuke non faticava a capire il perchè. - Ma ha rifiutato. Tu che fai? -

Sousuke considerò la cosa per qualche istante, ma scosse la testa; era già abbastanza guardarlo così. Entrare nel suo elemento, rischiare che Rin tornasse ai loro giochi d'infanzia sfidandolo in una gara, rischiare di toccarlo...sarebbe stato troppo. Deglutì e scosse la testa, ma Rin non sembrò capire quanto l'idea lo metteva a disagio; rivolse un verso di disappunto a Makoto.

\- Guastafeste. - Borbottò, prima di rigettarsi in mare facendo ondeggiare la barca e spruzzandoli d'acqua salata. Sousuke sentì Makoto domandare ad Haru se stesse bene – ma come Haru, non era più lì; non era in quella barca, non era assieme a loro, non era e basta. Si era rifugiato in un luogo che aveva tenuto chiuso per anni, un luogo che aveva aperto solo in circostanze disperate – quella stanza privata che esisteva solo nella sua mente, e in cui Rin non era la persona traumatizzata e incapace di amare che era nella realtà.

Rimase in dignitoso silenzio finchè non furono di nuovo sulla nave, e si congedò bruscamente da Makoto e Haruka per dirigersi verso i dormitori; la Crimson era praticamente vuota, ed era un bene che lo fosse. Non voleva che nessuno lo sentisse; non voleva che nessuno lo vedesse per sbaglio. Quando ebbe raggiunto i dormitori si gettò a terra, nell'angolo più buio che trovò, e slacciò furiosamente i pantaloni – constatando finalmente il danno che vedere Rin aveva fatto al suo corpo.

Non voleva farlo. Lo negava a se stesso più di quanto fosse sano fare, probabilmente; gli era capitato all'accademia, e si era sfogato evitando di pensare a qualunque cosa – il ricordo delle violenze subite a Meyerport era ancora troppo vivido, allora. Ma eccitarsi pensando a Rin, guardandolo, era quanto di più sbagliato potesse accadere. Non lo rendeva diverso da uno qualunque degli uomini che gli avevano fatto del male. Strinse con forza le tempie tra indice e pollice – cercando di pensare a qualcosa, qualunque cosa – ma la sua mente tornava sempre a quella maledetta porta, a quella maledetta stanza. Lì, Rin lo aspettava con un sorriso timido che non avrebbe mai potuto comparire sulle sue labbra; le mani di Sousuke lo toccavano liberamente, e il modo in cui lo stringeva a sé era tutto tranne che delicato – era spasmodico, una necessità tremenda. Il Sousuke reale deglutì, odiando ogni cellula del suo corpo prima di arrendersi e prendere a sfiorare il proprio sesso.

Nella sua fantasia, la camicia umida di Rin scivolava a fatica via dal suo corpo – rivelando un petto privo d'imperfezioni, che Sousuke sfiorava e toccava e assaporava sotto le proprie dita con la delicatezza di un amante, prendendosi tutto il tempo di cui sentiva la necessità; Rin non parlava, ma il suo corpo reagiva a ogni stimolo – inarcava il collo quando Sousuke si chinava a succhiare e mordere la sua giugulare, e sollevava il bacino per premerlo contro quello di Sousuke, per dimostrare di essere eccitato quanto lui, per dimostrare quanto amasse ricevere quelle attenzioni...

Sousuke emise un verso basso, che si trasformò in un singulto; nella sua fantasia, Rin si sollevò contro di lui, fremette alla ricerca del laccio dei suoi pantaloni e se ne liberò. Nella sua fantasia, Rin si chinò a liberarsi dei suoi stessi pantaloni – e prima ancora di accorgersene, priva di un senso logico come solo una fantasia poteva essere, la scena si spostava all'atto vero e proprio: il corpo di Rin lo circondava, riscaldandolo – era bello, essere dentro di lui; era caldo, e morbido, e terribilmente piacevole. Sousuke mosse il bacino contro la propria mano, e il Sousuke della sua fantasia penetrò Rin fino in fondo senza che lui urlasse o provasse dolore per quel colpo così brusco. Sousuke prese a sfregarsi violentemente, e il Sousuke della sua fantasia prese a muoversi dentro e fuori Rin ripetutamente, le mani strette attorno ai suoi fianchi per tenerlo ancora più ancorato a sé, le dita che sfioravano la sua pelle liscia – e l'espressione di Rin era pura estasi, gli occhi socchiusi pieni di lacrime e le guance arrossate dall'eccitazione.

Gli ultimi istanti non furono che buio, pentimento, odio totale per aver anche solo osato immaginare ciò che aveva immaginato; Sousuke non attese neanche che quei lunghi istanti di piacere passassero, prima di risollevare i pantaloni per nascondere la propria umida vergogna. Anche le sue guance erano bagnate; umide di lacrime, e il suo respiro non sembrava essere in grado di calmarsi – stava piangendo, in una maniera molto più violenta di quando aveva pianto ascoltando il racconto di Rin. Era un pianto che scuoteva interamente il suo corpo, un pianto di vergogna e pentimento per quel sentimento che non poteva negare a se stesso nei confronti di Rin. Sousuke pensò di essere il più miserabile degli uomini, per ciò che provava; ed era sicuro che, se mai fosse stato folle abbastanza da rivelare a Rin che lo amava, lui sarebbe stato d'accordo nel definirlo tale.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quanto tempo!
> 
> Devo smetterla di far finire i capitoli con Sou che piange.
> 
> (anche no)
> 
> Insomma, spero la lunga assenza (dovuta a un trasloco, e al – sigh – decesso dello schermo del mio computer, infatti per scrivere posso collegarmi solo al televisore in orari terribili) non abbia spento del tutto la voglia di seguire questa storia. Di certo non ha spento la mia voglia di scriverla.
> 
> Ci avviciniamo all'ultima saga, che comincerà con la fine del prossimo capitolo! Ma tranquilli, ci sono ancora un sacco di eventi importanti davanti a noi – l'ultima saga non è che la chiusura di storyline che ora sono state lasciate al corso degli eventi per forza di cose. Ma non anticipo nulla! Voglio vi godiate al meglio i prossimi (stimati) cinque capitoli uvu
> 
> E io la chiudo qui, perchè sono stanca morta (è l'una e mezza) xD grazie mille se avete recensito, grazie mille se vorrete farlo – i commenti sono sempre un compenso che mi riscalda il cuore, e un'opinione piccola piccola può migliorarmi la giornata, per cui non esitate a farvi sentire. Per il resto, mi trovate sempre sulla mia pagina Facebook “JoiningJoice Writing”; alla prossima!
> 
>  
> 
> -Joice


	11. X

 

 

Bira era uno strano luogo; una città che aveva il suo centro nell'immenso porto, che occupava un intero chilometro di baia, scura e caotica e tremendamente sporca. Sorgeva sul delta di un fiume, e le sue strade non erano che un labirinto di piattaforme, passerelle e ponti dall'aria instabile costruiti con un legno gonfio d'umidità. I bambini correvano a piedi nudi per il porto, attorniando chiunque scendesse e mendicando un pezzo di pane – buona parte delle volte, spiegò Nagisa, erano solo esche inviate dai più grandicelli perchè potessero derubare i marinai idioti abbastanza da fermarsi di tutto ciò che avevano. A Bira sembrava fosse notte anche in pieno giorno, a causa di tutte le abitazioni impilate come giocattoli una sopra l'altra, ma fu proprio al calar del sole, un giorno dopo l'attracco, che Sousuke scese a terra in compagnia di Makoto, Nagisa, Rei e Haru. Durante il giorno precedente era stato sottratto ai suoi compiti abituali per radunarsi a riunione con tutti gli ufficiali e Rin, e nonostante faticasse a guardarlo in volto – assalito dalla vergogna ad ogni tentativo – apprezzava che avesse abbandonato del tutto l'idea di tenerlo nelle retrovie, consapevole che l'aiuto di un capitano della Marina sarebbe stato più che prezioso a qualunque compito Makoto e gli altri avessero.

Aveva indossato i vestiti che gli erano stati portati, sorridendo all'idea di abbandonare del tutto le vesti da soldato a favore di quelle fasce ed ornamenti; aveva seguito Minami quando lui l'aveva accompagnato all'armeria, prelevato tutto ciò che gli serviva e finalmente raggiunto Makoto per scendere a terra. Ora camminavano rapidi verso il covo di Harta Anwar, la Tigre Indonesiana – capitano di una flotta di almeno un centinaio di navi, e di un numero di uomini una decina di volte superiore a quello. L'idea che un uomo tanto potente potesse portare rispetto a Rin e alla _Crimson_ , che non era che una sola nave con una ciurma di giovani schiavi liberati, riempiva Sousuke d'orgoglio quanto di paura. Ammirava che Rin fosse stato in grado di farsi una nomea tale, ma aveva visto solo una minima distrazione di cosa fosse in grado di fare, e non gli era piaciuta. Ogni volta che gli capitava di ripensare al giorno in cui si erano reincontrati, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente la tempesta che aveva colpito la _Prince_ , il modo in cui le correnti l'avevano condotta fuori rotta – e il fatto che la _Crimson_ fosse sbucata fuori dal nulla, praticamente invisibile fino a un momento prima dell'assalto.

Abbandonò il fiume di pensieri per fermarsi quando Makoto allungò un braccio; per istinto la sua mano corse alla pistola infilata nella cinta, ma Makoto sembrava tranquillo. Osservava un punto nel canale, e seguendo il suo sguardo Sousuke vide che c'era una piccola imbarcazione in avvicinamento, governata da un uomo in vesti povere. L'uomo si fermò proprio di fronte a loro e sollevò gli occhi sottili, scrutando per qualche istante il volto di Makoto prima di far loro cenno di salire a bordo.

Rin aveva parlato a lungo di Harta Anwar, di che genere di uomo fosse – potente, e perfettamente consapevole di esserlo. L'uomo che li stava conducendo al suo covo non era nessuno dei suoi: sarebbe stato ucciso alla fine del compito svolto, ma ovviamente non lo sapeva. Sou provò un brivido all'idea di dover incontrare qualcuno che considerava le vite umane con tanta bassezza, ma non poteva tirarsi indietro a quel punto: salì con gli altri, e si strinse tra Makoto e Rei mentre il povero malcapitato riprendeva a remare.

Ancora una volta, si sorprese di che genere di luogo fosse Bira; non aveva visto molto dell'oriente, nonostante le sue origini giapponesi – tutta la sua famiglia era nata e cresciuta in occidente – ma anche quella città fatiscente aveva un fascino tutto suo: lanterne appese a lunghe canne di bambù illuminavano il loro passaggio, riflettendo la propria luce sull'acqua scura del canale; ovunque osservasse, volti scuri e diffidenti restituivano lo sguardo. Girarono in lungo e in largo, tutti in religioso silenzio, finchè i volti dei passanti e dei civili non lasciarono spazio a passerelle occupate da uomini dai lineamenti duri – quasi tutti dalla pelle scura, e quasi tutti marchiati da cicatrici, o tatuaggi, o entrambe le cose. Alcuni fumavano da lunghe pipe, soffiando nervosi al loro passaggio; altri si limitavano a fissarli. Non c'erano bambini né donne in giro, e non ci volle molto perchè Sousuke comprendesse di essere vicino al nascondiglio di Harta Anwar; un enorme cancello di bambù nel bel mezzo del canale confermò le sue ipotesi. Era governato da due guardie ad ogni lato, che lo aprirono dopo un breve scambio di battute con il loro conducente; dall'altro lato li attendeva un breve tratto di canale, da cui emergevano una scalinata in pietra – e una pagoda, di dimensioni notevoli. Com'era possibile che non l'avessero notata? Si voltò verso Makoto, ma fu Rei a rispondere alla sua domanda non posta – chiaramente meravigliato quanto lui.

\- Vedi il modo in cui sono disposte le abitazioni che la circondano? - Notò, allungandosi verso Sousuke. Seguì il dito che indicava i tetti con lo sguardo – erano tutti più alti della sommità della pagoda, ma passavano inosservati come qualunque altra povera casa vista finora. - La pagoda sorge in una specie di vallata artificiale. È impossibile notarla dalla città, a meno che non si vada molto in alto o non ne si conosca l'ubicazione. -

Meravigliato, Sousuke non potè che annuire e attendere che la barca raggiungesse la terraferma; scesero a terra uno alla volta, allineandosi in attesa di essere tutti presenti; e mentre Makoto aiutava Haru a raggiungerli senza cadere a terra, Sousuke vide le porte della pagoda spalancarsi lentamente, e un uomo anziano uscirne fuori; indossava una veste nera, e la sua barba era raccolta in lunghe treccine ornate da anelli di giada. A differenza degli indonesiani visti finora, la sua pelle era chiara e i suoi occhi più simili nel taglio a quelli di Sousuke e gli altri; si presentò con un breve inchino, facendo loro cenno con il braccio di accomodarsi verso la pagoda.

\- _Harimau_ vi attende. - Dichiarò semplicemente, in un inglese quasi impossibile da riconoscere come tale. Sousuke guardò Rei.

\- Harimau? - Domandò, sussurrando. Rei annuì.

\- Credo significhi “tigre”. - Spiegò. - È il suo titolo. È anche il nome della nave che lui stesso comanda. -

Sousuke annuì nuovamente, incamminandosi con gli altri verso l'ingresso della pagoda; non aveva mai visto dal vivo quel genere di costruzione, nonostante ne avesse letto all'accademia. L'architettura era straordinaria, e nonostante la preoccupazione crescente per l'incontro con Harta Anwar non potè che fermarsi ad osservare stupefatto l'interno dell'ingresso – le immense colonne, e i colori sgargianti delle pareti, e i dipinti con dettagli tanto minuziosi da rendere il tutto incredibile. Era un tesoro nascosto, un segreto custodito gelosamente: il cuore pulsante dell'attività criminale di uno dei pirati più temuti di tutta l'Asia.

E Rin riusciva a tener testa a tutto questo.

Makoto li guidava, seguendo il funzionario cinese; salirono al piano superiore da una scala a spirale al centro della stanza, la cui pianta era un esagono perfetto. C'erano guardie armate ovunque – persino l'anziano aveva una scimitarra ricurva al fianco – e più uomini di quanti avesse creduto possibile. Se si fossero trovati a dover fuggire, per qualche motivo, Sousuke dubitava delle loro possibilità di sopravvivenza... ma avevano Haru, in cui Rin posava le fondamenta del proprio potere. Il pensiero non lo tranquillizzava, ma si fidava di Rin: non li avrebbe mai mandati a morire senza un piano di fuga.

Il secondo piano era occupato per buona parte da uomini e donne, sdraiati sui cuscini e intenti a bere, fumare e far festa; Sousuke tentò in ogni modo di non guardarli, a disagio di fronte a quell'harem – e ringraziò ogni santo che conosceva quando furono finalmente al terzo piano, praticamente l'opposto di quello precedente. Anche questo era zeppo di uomini, ma discutevano a bassa voce, seduti a terra; e tra tutti, seduto su un trono d'ebano, risaltava orgoglioso un uomo di mezza età. Aveva lunghi capelli e una lunga barba, di un nero intenso che l'età aveva fatto sfumare in bianco in certi punti; la carnagione olivastra, e una veste verde oliva a segnare la pancia che l'età e gli eccessi dovevano avergli fatto guadagnare. Le dita tozze erano ricoperte di anelli, e aveva una spada al fianco nonostante due giovani guardie proteggessero ogni lato del suo trono; ma il dettaglio che davvero spaventò Sousuke furono i suoi occhi – o il suo occhio, dato che la palpebra del sinistro non era che un ammasso informe di cicatrici chiare, come se qualcuno, non contento di accecarlo, si fosse accanito sulla ferita graffiandola ripetutamente. L'altro occhio era verde chiaro, penetrante e quasi animalesco; li scrutava avido, grattandosi la barba. Il funzionario si allontanò da loro per annunciare gli ospiti al suo padrone.

\- Harta Anwar, _Harimau_! - Proclamò poi, in direzione dei membri della _Crimson_. - Principe dei Mari e signore delle Tempeste. -

Si ritirò di lato, e Makoto si fece avanti, chinandosi a due passi dal trono. Harta Anwar gli fece cenno di alzarsi senza parlare.

\- Signore dei Mari, signore delle Tempeste... - Borbottò; Sousuke sussultò, nel rendersi conto che il suo inglese era quasi quello di un madrelingua. - Titoli e onorifici non contano poco in presenza di questi giovani avidi, Wei Huang. E di certo contano poco per me. -

Si tirò in piedi. Non era basso, ma l'età l'aveva ingobbito e la barba non contribuiva a farlo sembrare meno selvatico, nonostante vesti e gioielli fossero quelli di un re; Makoto, che si era risollevato in piedi, rimase rigido e impettito ad aspettare che fosse nuovamente l'anziano capitano a prendere parola.

\- Titoli e onorifici... - Borbottò di nuovo, unendo le mani dietro la schiena e allontanandosi da loro, dietro il suo trono – verso l'enorme finestra che era l'unica fonte di luce. - Significano poco, quando sei solo un vecchio che siede a ingrassare mentre tutti fanno il lavoro sporco per te... -

Sousuke si scoprì a fissare la sua schiena onestamente curioso; fu preso alla sprovvista quando lui tornò a guardarli con quel suo unico occhio così penetrante, fissandoli tutti prima di prendere parola.

\- Ho letto il messaggio del vostro capitano. - Avvisò. Sorrise amaramente. - Il giovane squalo mi chiede favori, ma rifiuta di inginocchiarsi in mia presenza. Rifiuta persino di presentarsi di persona, orgoglioso e fiero come solo un giovane può essere. -

\- Il capitano Rin ha contato sul fatto che la mia presenza e quella dei suoi più alti ufficiali e fidati compagni bastasse a dimostrare che le sue intenzioni sono serie e prive di secondi fini. - Intervenne Makoto. Era straordinario come non balbettasse o dimostrasse debolezze di fronte a quell'uomo tanto potente; non sembrava a suo agio – tutto il contrario: era nervoso, e l'essere nervoso lo rendeva cauto. Misurava ogni parola. - Ci è stato chiesto di depredare la HMS Bounty, ed è a quella nave che il capitano mira. Niente più. Alla flotta di Harta Anwar non verrà recato alcun danno, né ai suoi commerci. -

C'era qualcosa di strano; Sousuke socchiuse gli occhi. Non era un esperto di tratte tra pirati, ma non comprendeva come mai un uomo della potenza di Harta non avesse semplicemente lasciato la questione a uno dei suoi sottoposti. La HMS Bounty interessava forse anche a lui, al punto da scomodarli tanto solo per un rifiuto? Non aveva senso...

Harta annuì, poi sorrise; agitò un dito in direzione di Makoto, e tornò verso di loro ridendo. - Ah, ah. Dici che siete interessati solo a un atto di razzia... -

Si fece improvvisamente serio, e il corpo di Sousuke fu scosso da un brivido.

\- Io dico che il vostro capitano è un bugiardo. - Sibilò. - Uno squalo? Una serpe di mare sarebbe più appropriata a rappresentarlo... -

Non aveva finito di parlare che la mano di Sousuke era corsa all'elsa della spada che teneva al fianco, come se Harta avesse offeso lui e non Rin; e Nagisa aveva fatto lo stesso, i denti stretti in un'espressione disgustata. Ma Makoto allungò il braccio verso di loro, per far cenno di rimanere fermi; Sousuke notò solo in quel momento che molti degli uomini presenti avevano smesso di parlare tra di loro per assistere a quell'incontro, ed erano tutti armati fino ai denti. Abbassò la mano, più rapidamente di Nagisa; Makoto tentò di calmarsi nuovamente, ma era chiaro anche a un occhio inesperto come quello di Sou che la sua facciata fosse scivolata via con quella semplice insinuazione. Se prima sospettava che qualcosa fosse sbagliato in quell'incontro tanto pretenzioso ora ne aveva una certezza, e Harta Anwar continuava a procrastinare sulla risoluzione di quell'enigma.

\- Portate qui Putra. - Ordinò ad una delle sue guardie. Si rivolse poi a Makoto, sedendosi nuovamente sul suo trono. - Forse non ti ricorderai di Putra, giovane vicecapitano; è uno dei sopravvissuti all'assalto che la _Crimson_ _Shark_ ha inflitto a una delle mie navi, qualche mese fa... -

\- Quella nave era in acque inglesi. - Intervenne Rei, freddo. Harta lo guardò altrettanto freddamente, lo stesso sguardo che si rivolge a un insetto fastidioso.

\- A differenza di voi mercenari, io non ho bisogno di chinarmi per domandare il permesso di navigare in acque straniere. - Sputò a terra, acido. - Non siete che lamprede... attaccate chiedendo di poterlo fare, vivete nella paura di essere schiacciati da chi ha le capacità di farlo... e mentite a tutti, su ogni cosa. -

Nagisa si fece avanti, trattenuto a malapena da Rei. - Quella nave ci ha assalito senza che avessimo provocato! - Urlò, lo sguardo infiammato dalla furia. - Se foste forti come dite di esserlo, sarebbero sopravvissuti! Abbiamo giocato secondo le vostre regole, e abbiamo vinto! -

\- Le nostre regole... - Rise Harta; Sousuke, che stringeva il braccio di Nagisa cercando di tenerlo fermo, vide che un uomo con ferite in via di guarigione si era fatto avanti e si avvicinava al suo padrone, mesto. - Non avete mai giocato alle nostre regole, e posso dimostrarlo. Putra. -

L'uomo ferito annuì nervoso; tremava. Quando diede loro le spalle per inchinarsi di fronte al padrone Sousuke notò che la sua schiena era quasi interamente ricoperta di segni violacei e rossi: frustate. Per un istante fu tentato di lasciar andare Nagisa.

\- Putra è stato testimone di un evento che mi ha illuminato su molte cose. - Spiegò. - Ti spiacerebbe ripetere ai nostri ospiti cos'hai visto durante il vostro scontro? -

Ripetè ciò che aveva detto nella sua lingua, e Putra annuì nevrotico; iniziò a parlare rapidamente, ma lo sguardo di Sousuke rimase fisso su Harta.

\- Quando il combattimento con la _Crimson_ _Shark_ è iniziato eravamo in netto vantaggio, avendo dalla nostra l'effetto sorpresa. - Tradusse. - Ma poi è accaduto qualcosa. Stavamo combattendo, quando le nostre membra si sono fatte più deboli e i nostri colpi come quelli di bambini inesperti. Molti di noi sono caduti, in quei primi istanti; e poi l'abbiamo sentita. -

Sembrava che ognuno dei presenti eccetto per Harta e il pover'uomo avessero smesso di respirare, immersi in un orribile incantesimo; Sousuke sapeva cosa stava per arrivare, e lo sapevano anche i suoi compagni, ma non riusciva a pensare a un modo per impedire che accadesse.

Dopo una breve pausa, l'uomo pronunciò due parole – rapidamente, come fossero una maledizione di cui voleva liberarsi. “Laut Darah”, disse.

\- Sangue di Mare. - Tradusse Harta. - Nella nostra lingua, è il nome che diamo alle sirene. -

Il silenzio che era calato nella stanza divenne improvvisamente un unico, rapido rumore metallico; tutti gli uomini di Harta avevano estratto le spade, puntandole contro gli ufficiali della _Crimson_. Sousuke fece altrettanto, nonostante fosse inutile; sudava freddo, e gli altri con lui. L'unico a rimanere disarmato fu Makoto – il cui sguardo sembrava perso nel nulla, privo di vita. Harta sorrise.

\- Ho vissuto a lungo. - Disse. - Molto più di molti grandi uomini. Uno di questi grandi uomini, l'ho conosciuto di persona, aveva un potere molto particolare... era riuscito in ciò in cui tanti primi di lui avevano fallito. Aveva fatto sue delle sirene, e seviziandole e piegandole al suo volere le usava per controllare le maree... e i cuori degli uomini. -

Si sollevò in piedi e si avvicinò a Makoto.

\- Toraichi Matsuoka era il demonio in persona. - Sibilò. - E i suoi occhi rossi ne erano la prova. Ricordami, giovane vicecapitano...di che colore sono gli occhi dell'uomo a cui hai giurato fedeltà? -

Il braccio di Makoto si mosse a una velocità tale da sorprendere anche Sousuke; prima che potesse rendersene conto tra lui e Harta c'era un pugnale, ma l'anziano non sembrava infastidito dall'avere la punta di una lama affilata contro il petto. Sorrideva come un folle, e sollevò persino una mano verso il viso di Makoto, che ansimava come un animale messo alle strette.

\- Sei tu la sirena che ha soggiogato, vero? - Sussurrò; le sue dita erano quasi sul viso di Makoto. - Non poteva essere altrimenti. Ti ha reso umano, ma la maledizione non ha alterato la bellezza tipica della tua razza... e ora avrò questa bellezza a mia disposizione. -

Harta riuscì a carezzare la guancia di Makoto per la totalità di un istante; quello dopo, un urlo proveniente da un punto non preciso alle spalle di Sousuke li paralizzò tutti. Non era nulla di umano; Sousuke conosceva bene quel suono, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentirlo in quel momento, o in quel luogo...e stranamente, non aveva effetto sul suo corpo, né su quello dei suoi compagni, che rimasero in piedi senza problemi.

Si voltò e fissò sconvolto Haru, che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento; per la prima volta da quando l'aveva conosciuto il suo viso mostrava ciò che provava, e non dovevano essere emozioni piacevoli – l'intero volto era contrito in una smorfia disgustata, i denti scoperti e gli occhi azzurri fissi su Harta, ora chino ai piedi di Makoto. Gli uomini di Harta erano a terra esattamente con lui, chi in stato confusionale e chi svenuto; e da quel massacro durato solo un momento Haru si ergeva furioso e responsabile, pronto a scoprire il suo più grande segreto perchè l'uomo che aveva osato sfiorare la persona che amava pagasse quello che ai suoi occhi doveva essere un imperdonabile – ma la sua espressione mutò in fretta, sostituita dal panico. Sousuke vide le sue ginocchia vacillare come fossero state colpite.

\- _Laut Darah_...! - Annaspò Harta, e quando scostò le mani dalle orecchie quelle erano sporche di sangue. Si trascinò verso Haru a denti stretti, reggendosi a malapena in piedi; per essere un vecchio possedeva una forza e una resistenza notevoli. - Sei tu...Come ho fatto a non capirlo? Quei maledetti occhi... -

Fece per gettarsi su Haru, che già annaspava affaticato – ma Sousuke fu più rapido; istintivamente, si mise fra Harta e Haru con la spada sguainata verso la gola del vecchio, il braccio stretto attorno alle spalle della sirena, per sostenerlo. Haru lo guardò confuso, gli occhi annebbiati e febbricitanti; all'improvviso non era che un peso morto, e Sousuke lo sistemò meglio contro sé, stringendo le dita sul suo braccio straordinariamente esile.

\- Mi sono stancato di ascoltare i tuoi discorsi. - Mormorò; da vicino non sembrava un re, non sembrava una tigre, non sembrava nulla più che un vecchio pazzo. Si rimproverò tutto il timore provato fino a qualche istanto prima. - Non so cosa avessi intenzione di ottenere, ma non muoverai un altro passo verso Haruka. -

\- Haruka! - Esclamò Harta, la voce carica di disgusto. - Quel demonio dagli occhi rossi che servite è arrivato a tanto da privare una creatura che possiede poteri che voi neanche potete concepire! -

Una lama circondò il collo di Harta, tirandolo lontano da Sousuke; non aveva notato Makoto avvicinarsi, né l'aveva sentito sguainare la spada, ma vide chiaramente il rosso del sangue di Harta che gocciolava sul taglio della lama – non era che una ferita superficiale, ma Sousuke non si aspettava una mossa simile da parte di qualcuno di calmo come Makoto; né si aspettava di vedere sul suo volto una furia gemella a quella di Haru, per quanto più mite e trattenuta.

\- Sono stato io a dargli quel nome, non Rin. - Mormorò all'orecchio di Harta. - E Haru non è una creatura. -

Scostò la spada e gettò Harta in avanti, sbilanciandolo; quando cadde addosso a Sousuke, questi lo rigettò a terra con una spallata, impossibilitato a spingerlo a causa del fatto che stava ancora tenendo Haru tra le braccia. Nessuno dei suoi uomini si era ripreso abbastanza da difenderlo – era solo contro loro cinque, e forse abbastanza intimorito all'idea del loro potere da lasciarli andare via senza che rischiassero un altro attacco. Sousuke calò lo sguardo su Haru, domandandosi se fosse stato quell'unico urlo a sfiancarlo fino a quel punto – e a giudicare dal piccolo cenno di diniego di Haru di fronte al suo sguardo confuso, che gli confermava di non poter usare i suoi poteri in quel modo un'altra volta, doveva essere così.

\- Noi ce ne andiamo. - Annunciò Sousuke, tornando a rivolgersi all'uomo a terra. - A questo punto credo che non abbiamo bisogno del permesso di nessuno per fare ciò che vogliamo. Non l'abbiamo mai avuto. -

Guardò Rei e Makoto in cerca di sostegno, e si sentì sollevato nel notare che entrambi annuivano d'accordo e rinfoderavano le spade; e poi Haru, che lasciò andare lentamente solo per lasciar passare un braccio sotto le sue spalle. Non conosceva l'entità del problema, ma non poteva rischiare che Haru crollasse a terra mentre scappavano – e in ogni caso lui non protestò. Davano già le spalle a Harta e ai suoi uomini feriti quando quello urlò come un folle.

\- PAGHERETE QUESTO AFFRONTO! - Strillava; in ginocchio, stringeva le dita sul pavimento come volesse affondarvi dentro le falangi. - Non vi ucciderò, no; farò in modo che tutti sappiano che il sangue di Toraichi Matsuoka infesta ancora il mare che ci appartiene di diritto! Toraichi prima di suo figlio rifiutò persino di mostrarmi una delle sue sirene, e tentare di appropriarmene con la forza non fu che un errore che pagammo caro...ma questa volta non mi interessa chi o cosa tenterà di uccidervi. Ci sono molti uomini che hanno perso amici e compagni a causa di quel demone. Saranno loro a trascinarvi negli abissi infernali da cui siete venuti! -

Nagisa estrasse la pistola che aveva al fianco e sparò prima che chiunque potesse anche aprire bocca; il proiettile colpì il muro alle spalle di Harta, mancandolo di un soffio – ma Sousuke dubitava si fosse trattato di un errore. E ora vedeva il quadro completo, l'altra faccia della medaglia: Rin aveva parlato di quanto amasse e considerasse suoi fratelli Makoto, Haruka e Nagisa, ma non aveva ancora idea della considerazione che i tre ragazzi avevano del suo amico. Quando Nagisa rinfoderò la pistola, il volto solitamente allegro una maschera di indifferenza e freddezza, sapeva che reciprocavano l'amore che Rin provava per loro più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

\- Manda chi vuoi. - Si limitò a dire Nagisa, la voce piatta e priva d'emozioni. - È quello che stiamo aspettando. -

E, senza attendere una risposta dall'uomo che era stato un re fino a qualche istante prima, sparì giù dalle scale prima di tutti gli altri.

 

 

* * *

 

 

\- Merda, merda, merda! -

Avevano atteso di lasciarsi alle spalle la pagoda e quel disastro prima di fermarsi e lasciare che l'ondata di adrenalina terminasse. Sousuke, seduto con le spalle al muro in un vicolo sconosciuto, guardò Rei stringersi le tempie ancora più forte di prima. Era seduto sulla passerella, le punte degli stivali che sfioravano il pelo dell'acqua scura.

\- Non è da Rei usare un linguaggio simile. - Sospirò Nagisa, seduto accanto a Sousuke. - Mi sa che abbiamo combinato una cazzata. -

\- Una...cazzata? - Rei si voltò di scatto, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul volto. - È già un miracolo se ne siamo usciti vivi! Doveva essere solo un incontro diplomatico, e si è trasformato nel più grande disastro che abbiamo mai dovuto affrontare. -

Sousuke aggrottò le sopracciglia. - L'alternativa era lasciare che Harta Anwar si prendesse Haruka. - Fece notare. Strinse i pugni che aveva poggiato sulle ginocchia. - E in ogni caso dubito che sarebbe rimasto in silenzio circa l'identità di Rin. Avrebbe venduto l'informazione al miglior offerente. -

Rei aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma finì per richiuderla e inarcare le sopracciglia, dispiaciuto. - Non c'era nessuna alternativa. - Ammise. - Ma non so come il capitano prenderà la cosa. La marina avrà finalmente un nome da associare a uno dei suoi peggiori nemici, e non è mai una cosa positiva. E poi ci sono tutti quelli che cercano vendetta nei confronti del vecchio capitano Matsuoka... -

Tornò a guardare il canale, sconsolato.

\- Non sarà facile. -

\- Troveremo una soluzione. - Mormorò Sousuke, scoraggiato; gli riusciva difficile anche pensare, in quel momento. Erano usciti dalla pagoda lasciandosi dietro una scia di sangue causata dall'urlo di Haru anche al piano occupato dall'harem di Harta; gli uomini a guardia del cancello non avevano sospettato nulla solo perchè erano stati in grado di fingere che fosse andato tutto bene con tutta la freddezza che non possedevano realmente. Se chiudeva gli occhi aveva ancora impressa nelle retine l'immagine della testa mozzata dell'uomo che li aveva accompagnati fin lì in barca: galleggiava nel canale quando erano usciti. Non avevano perso tempo.

\- Sono preoccupato per Haru e Makoto. - Borbottò Nagisa, poggiando il mento sul palmo della mano. Sousuke seguì il suo sguardo, rivolto ai due in questione – seduti lontano da loro, parlavano animosamente. - Rin ti ha parlato del loro rapporto, vero, Sou? -

Sousuke annuì. Ne aveva descritto ogni dettaglio, ma neanche il suo racconto avrebbe potuto fare giustizia all'incredibile codipendenza che quei due dimostravano; non li conosceva da molto, ma aveva immagini ben chiare di loro – Haru si era sempre dimostrato una persona fredda, e Makoto un fratello maggiore amorevole per tutti i suoi compagni. Ciò a cui aveva assistito nella pagoda andava contro tutto ciò che credeva: Haru era in grado di infuriarsi, e così Makoto – se era l'altro a essere minacciato. Ma più del loro rapporto, era rimasto sorpreso dall'incredibile dimostrazione di potere di Haru – piegato, ridotto a un umano, era ancora uno degli esseri più potenti che camminavano sulla terra, come tutti quelli della sua specie; più scopriva di Haru, e delle sirene, più era convinto che Abbot e le sue teorie sulla supremazia della razza umana non fossero che un mucchio di stronzate. Avevano molto da imparare dai _sangue di mare_ , e altrettanto da temere.

Si sollevò in piedi e si incamminò verso Makoto e Haruka, attirando la loro attenzione; quando fu vicino abbastanza si fermò, impettito e rigido. Lo fissavano entrambi confusi.

\- Spero di non aver interrotto nulla. - Mormorò, rosso in volto. Gli tornò in mente l'ultima volta che li aveva visti seduti tanto vicini, quando aveva sentito Haru cantare; erano passati mesi, ma non si era ancora scrollato di dosso la sensazione di aver assistito a qualcosa di sacro e privato. Makoto scosse la testa piano.

\- Stavamo solo parlando. - Sorrise piano, tentando di mascherare la paura sul suo volto. - Se Nagisa e Rei sono pronti preferiremmo ripartire per il porto. Harta potrebbe decidere di fare qualche mossa mentre la _Crimson_ è ancora a Bira. -

\- Certo, nessun problema. - Sousuke annuì; aveva paura per Rin, nonostante l'idea di portargli una notizia tanto negativa non era esattamente confortante. - Vorrei parlare un momento con Haru, se non ti dispiace. -

Quell'ultima frase sorprese Makoto, che sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte prima ancora di comprendere cosa Sousuke stesse domandando. - Oh! - Esclamò; si sollevò in piedi nervoso. - Certo. Vi...vi lascio soli. Se ad Haru va bene. -

Si era aspettato protestasse o domandasse a Makoto di rimanere, ma Haru annuì tranquillo; Sousuke prese il posto di Makoto alla sua sinistra quando questi si allontanò, pur tenendosi a debita distanza.

\- Devo ringraziarti. - Iniziò Haru, prima ancora che Sousuke potesse aprire bocca. La cosa lo gratificò immensamente; nascose l'imbarazzo evitando di guardarlo in volto.

\- Confido che tu o chiunque altro al mio posto, per me, avrebbe fatto lo stesso. - Rispose, schiarendosi la voce. - Ed era la cosa giusta da fare. -

Seguì qualche istante di silenzio, durante il quale lo sciabordio distante del mare li cullò abbastanza da rendere l'atmosfera quasi surreale. A Sousuke quel rumore ricordava sempre i giorni passati sull'isola deserta; si domandò cosa ricordassero ad Haru.

\- Haruka, tu non mi piaci. -

Haru sollevò le sopracciglia e si voltò a fissarlo in volto, ma Sousuke guardava lo specchio d'acqua scura del canale, cercandovi le parole che faticava a pensare.

\- Non perchè tu sia una cattiva persona. - Proseguì. - Ma perchè per molto tempo ho creduto di essere la persona che poteva comprendere Rin al meglio in tutto il mondo. Fin da quando l'ho ritrovato mi sono reso conto che non è così; io conosco una versione di Rin che esiste solo nei miei ricordi. Lui è cambiato, e c'è poco che io possa fare a riguardo...e dalle sue parole, e dai suoi gesti, non ho alcun dubbio che ti consideri la persona più importante da avere con sé. -

Chiuse gli occhi e inalò a fondo, nervoso.

\- Ho visto cosa sei in grado di fare, e so che Rin ha bisogno di te per essere la persona che vuole essere, e ottenere ciò che vuole ottenere. - Continuò. - E sarebbe idiota non ammettere che per questo ti invidio. Ho sempre voluto essere al fianco di Rin, ma non potrò mai sostituire ciò che tu o Makoto siete per lui. Per cui ti chiedo di farmi una promessa. -

Riaprì gli occhi e si voltò verso Haru, fissando i suoi occhi azzurri con tutta l'intensità che aveva in corpo.

\- Promettimi che rimarrai al suo fianco, qualunque sia la situazione. - Disse. - Finchè avrà bisogno di te. -

Haru schiuse appena le labbra, colto alla sprovvista; si voltò a fissare l'acqua come Sousuke aveva fatto qualche istante prima, e dopo qualche istante carico di tensione annuì piano. Sousuke sentì un macigno crollare dalle sue spalle.

\- Hai la mia parola. - Sussurrò Haru, serio. Si sollevò in piedi e Sousuke lo guardò fare qualche metro in direzione degli altri prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso di lui. - Non è da me dare consigli, perchè non sono in grado di farlo; ma stare con Makoto mi ha insegnato molte cose. Spesso siamo i peggiori giudici di noi stessi, per cui...non sottovalutare così tanto ciò che sei per Rin. E non dire a nessuno che te l'ho detto. -

Sousuke non replicò. Non avrebbe saputo cosa dire, in ogni caso.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rin era sul ponte della _Crimson_ quando risalirono a bordo. Passeggiava avanti e indietro, visibilmente agitato; si precipitò nella loro direzione non appena anche Sousuke, l'ultimo a salire, ebbe posato piede sulla nave.

\- Ci avete messo troppo. - Esordì; le espressioni preoccupate che avevano tutti dovettero agitarlo ulteriormente, perchè incalzò senza neanche dar loro il tempo di rispondere. - Cos'è successo? Avete ottenuto il permesso? -

\- Dobbiamo andarcene. - Annaspò Sousuke, affaticato dalla corsa. Si sollevò in piedi e porse la mano a Makoto, per aiutarlo a tirarsi su da terra. Rin aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.

\- Makoto... -

\- No, Rin. - Makoto scosse la testa. - Sousuke ha ragione. Dobbiamo mollare gli ormeggi il prima possibile. -

Rin annuì, seppur confuso; si voltò verso Uozumi che stava dietro di lui, e gli ordinò a gran voce di prepararsi a partire a vele spiegate. Sousuke lo guardò dare ordini con una flemma invidiabile – lui stesso sentiva il cuore battergli come impazzito nel petto. Avevano iniziato a muoversi quando Rin tornò a rivolgersi a loro, pretendendo spiegazioni in silenzio. Sembrava che nessuno volesse dargliele, nonostante non fosse sembrato un problema fino a pochi istanti prima; Sousuke strinse i denti, preparandosi a qualunque reazione Rin avrebbe avuto.

\- L'invito alla pagoda di Harta era una trappola. - Iniziò. - Uno degli uomini della sua ciurma che avete lasciato andare è riuscito a tornare e a raccontare al suo padrone tutto quello che ha scoperto. Sanno di Haru. Sanno chi sei. Sanno... -

A quel punto si interruppe, perchè Rin lo stava fissando senza davvero guardarlo in volto, e quasi non respirava; aveva le labbra appena dischiuse e sembrava congelato in un istante di puro terrore. Sbattè le ciglia lentamente un paio di volte, prima di parlare – la voce poco più di un soffio.

\- Non... credo di aver capito. -

Sousuke fece per parlare, ma Makoto si mise tra lui e Rin con passo deciso. - Harta conosce il tuo nome e conosceva tuo padre. - Spiegò al posto suo. Parlava con voce ferma, nonostante Rin sembrasse pronto a commettere un omicidio. - Ha tentato di prendermi con la forza, sicuro che fossi la sirena che hai soggiogato. Non sanno che non operi come tuo padre. Quando è successo, Haru ha usato i suoi poteri...se non l'avesse fatto saremmo finiti prigionieri. C'erano più uomini di quanti puoi concepirne a proteggere Harta. Non ne saremmo usciti vivi. -

Calò il silenzio, interrotto solo dalle voci degli uomini che attorno a loro si operavano perchè la _Crimson_ si allontanasse il più rapidamente possibile da quella baia maledetta. Rin si portò lentamente una mano al volto e premette le meningi tra indice e pollice, gli occhi chiusi serrati in un'espressione furiosa.

\- Sanno chi sono. - Ripetè; solo in quell'istante Sousuke comprese esattamente la portata di quel cambiamento. Aveva letto di Toraichi Matsuoka, un uomo finito nei libri di storia a pochi anni dalla sua scomparsa; conosceva la portata del suo impero. Ma non ci si guadagna una reputazione simile senza farsi dei nemici sulla strada; quanti avrebbero tentato di ucciderlo? Quanti bramavano vendetta o, come Harta, la capacità di soggiogare sirene senza morire?

E se fossero venuti a sapere che Rin non era l'unico erede di Toraichi?

Di nuovo fece per parlare – ma stavolta fu Rin stesso a interromperlo, involontariamente; urlò senza preavviso per sfogare la rabbia che doveva aver accumulato in quegli ultimi istanti, e tirò un calcio a un barile che stava loro vicino mandandolo a rotolare giù per il ponte. - AVRESTE POTUTO NEGARE! - Urlò, guardandoli uno dopo l'altro con occhi ciechi di rabbia. - AVRESTE POTUTO FINGERE! -

Si avventò su Haru con un furore tale che Sousuke temette l'avrebbe davvero preso a cazzotti. - PERCHE' TI COMPORTI COME UN BAMBINO QUANDO C'E' DI MEZZO MAKOTO? HAI QUATTROCENTO ANNI E NON RIESCI A PRENDERE UNA DECISIONE RAZIONALE DEGNA DI TALE NOME! NEANCHE SE C'E' DI MEZZO UNA QUESTIONE COSI' IMPORTANTE? -

\- Harta non è un idiota, avrebbe capito che... - Makoto si zittì immediatamente quando Rin si voltò a guardarlo.

\- Quanti dei suoi uomini avete ucciso o ferito?! - Domandò. Makoto non rispose, paonazzo. - QUANTI, REI? -

Rei quasi si rifugiò dietro Nagisa, sorpreso per essere stato chiamato in causa senza preavviso. - Al...almeno un centinaio tra sottoposti e...prostitute. - Balbettò. - Harta...compreso. -

Nagisa gli rivolse uno sguardo di sufficienza mentre Rin tornava a guardare Makoto. - Quanti credi ne sarebbero morti se aveste riflettuto per un solo, misero istante?! -

\- Mi dispiace. - Mormorò Makoto. Ad Haru sembrava non dispiacesse affatto, ma non parlò; Rin si strinse la testa tra le mani, nervoso.

\- Anche con Haru a bordo ad aiutarci siamo soltanto una nave nell'oceano. Harta ha una flotta, e non è il solo. Io... -

Annaspò alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire, ma aveva perso il filo del discorso travolto da qualcosa di diverso dalla rabbia – qualcosa di molto più genuino, vivido e difficile da sopprimere. Rin aveva paura, era palese: bastava il suo sguardo perso nel vuoto perchè gli altri capissero. Si voltò senza dir loro più nulla e si incamminò verso la sua cabina, in silenzio; anche quelli che si erano fermati nel sentirlo urlare ripresero i loro compiti spaventati all'idea di mettersi tra il capitano e le sue intenzioni. Makoto si avvicinò ad Haru e gli fece segno di andare, ma Sousuke non si mosse; guardava fisso il punto in cui Rin era scomparso, immerso nei propri pensieri.

\- Qualcuno deve parlargli. - Decise. Makoto si voltò pronto a fermarlo, ma Sousuke non rimase fermo abbastanza a lungo per ascoltarlo; stava già seguendo i passi di Rin, spedito e deciso a raggiungerlo prima di rinsavire. Non bussò alla porta della cabina del capitano, aprendola e richiudendosela alle spalle prima che Rin potesse protestare.

Si era aspettato che Rin si sarebbe lamentato non appena avesse notato la sua presenza, ma andò diversamente: quando ebbe preso coscienza dell'ambiente lo vide in piedi con le mani strette al bordo dello stesso tavolo a cui avevano parlato. Sembrava fosse passata una vita intera da quella notte; il suo profilo era illuminato dalla luce proveniente dalla vetrata alle sue spalle, che gettava sui suoi lineamenti contriti in un'espressione furiosa ombre che non gli appartenevano. Temeva cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse avvicinato, nonostante fosse rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento.

\- Harta ha giurato che farà sì che tutti sappiano della tua identità. -

Rin si voltò; era teso, ma teneva le spalle basse – docile, probabilmente depresso all'idea che qualcosa su cui aveva lavorato per anni si fosse sgretolato nel giro di un pomeriggio. Non potevano permettersi che rimanesse in quello stato; Sousuke fece un passo avanti verso di lui, allontanandosi dalla sicurezza della porta.

\- Non è per me che temo. - Mormorò Rin, prima che Sousuke potesse proseguire. - Rei ha un padre che non mi ha mai perdonato l'avergli sottratto un figlio e una nave di un valore incommensurabile. Molti dei ragazzi a bordo sono schiavi liberati o soldati strappati alla guerra. Ogni schiavista, ogni mercenario a cui ho portato via qualcosa medita vendetta. E non voglio neanche iniziare a pensare alle navi che abbiamo affondato, ai carichi che abbiamo sottratto. -

Strinse le labbra e voltò il capo verso la finestra, nascondendosi in parte alla sua vista. Anche a quella distanza Sousuke vide che gli occhi erano umidi di un pianto che non aveva la forza di essere sfogato; si scoprì a pensare che era tragicamente bello, abbastanda da far sì che le mani gli tremassero a causa del senso di colpa bruciante. Non aveva ancora dimenticato cos'era accaduto qualche giorno prima – sentiva le mani sporche di vergogna solo guardandolo. E nonostante tutto, il bisogno di abbracciarlo e rassicurarlo come non poteva fare a parole era più forte che mai.

Rin cacciò indietro le lacrime e tornò a guardarlo, il volto appena inclinato e un sorriso amaro a piegargli le labbra. Anche Sousuke non potè fare a meno di rilassarsi, vedendolo così; non riusciva a parlare, rapito – ma forse era già abbastanza che fosse lì in quel momento. Forse stavolta avrebbe potuto essergli utile.

\- Sono solo dei ragazzi, Sousuke. - Sospirò; sembrava fosse un vecchio a parlare, e non faticava a credere che le esperienze passate l'avessero reso tale. - Ho promesso loro un'avventura, ma da oggi in poi potrebbe trasformarsi in un bagno di sangue. Come posso prepararli a una cosa simile? -

\- Sapevano a cosa sarebbero andati incontro quando si sono uniti a te. -

Rispondere in quel modo gli era venuto naturale; Rin sgranò gli occhi, come non avesse neanche considerato l'idea che l'intera ciurma potesse essere pronta ad accettare quella piega degli eventi sin dal principio. Sousuke sorrise debolmente.

\- L'hanno sempre saputo. - Rimarcò. - E anche io. -

\- Sousuke, io... - Rin pronunciò il suo nome come fosse l'ultima ancora di salvezza al mondo; fece un passo avanti, praticamente gettandosi nella sua direzione; con una foga tale che a Sousuke venne istintivo ritrarsi e sollevare una mano tra loro, spaventato dalla sua reazione. Ma Rin non aveva nessuna intenzione di fargli del male – e il tono con cui aveva sussurrato il suo nome suggeriva tutt'altro. Fu solo un istante, ma li lasciò entrambi interdetti; Rin si fece indietro lentamente, osservandolo confuso – e Sousuke chinò il braccio che aveva sollevato a proteggersi con altrettanta lentezza. Aveva avuto intenzione di toccarlo? Sembrava improbabile, ma non riusciva a togliersi di dosso la sensazione che per un momento, un momento soltanto, Rin avesse desiderato aggrapparsi a lui con tutte le sue forze. Ma il momento era passato, lasciandoli entrambi più confusi e sconfortati di prima. Sembrava che persino il sole avesse deciso di tramontare, e nel buio crescente della cabina Sousuke si sentì improvvisamente piccolo e stupido.

Rin aveva stretto le braccia al corpo ed evitava nuovamente di incrociare il suo sguardo. - Forse hai ragione. - Mormorò debolmente. - Ma è comunque il mio dovere di capitano preoccuparmi per il bene dei miei uomini. A cena spiegherò a tutti cos'è successo, e chi vorrà andar via sarà libero di andare senza ripercussioni. Com'è sempre stato. -

\- Tranne che per me. - Non riuscì a impedire a se stesso di fargli notare. Era andato lì per consolarlo, ma aveva l'impressione di non essere riuscito a far nulla; e cosa peggiore, non aveva nessuna intenzione di abbandonarlo. Quella risposta acida apparteneva ai pensieri di una persona che non era più da molto tempo a quella parte.

Questa volta Rin non si voltò.

\- Chi vorrà andar via sarà libero di farlo. - Ripetè. E Sousuke lasciò la cabina senza essere stato invitato a farlo, addosso la sensazione degli occhi di Rin carichi di rimorso e paura.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Come Rin aveva previsto, l'idea che la Marina Reale e molti dei pirati che già avevano affrontato avrebbero potuto tentare attivamente di attaccarli scatenò il panico generale nella ciurma della _Crimson_ _Shark_ ; come Sousuke aveva previsto, una volta quietatosi il panico nessuno, neanche il più insignificante dei mozzi, ammutinò o chiese di essere lasciato in porto. Nei volti di tutti si scorgeva una fierezza ostinata: sarebbero andati con Rin fino sul fondo dell'oceano, se necessario. Il capitano sembrò pieno d'orgoglio, nonostante i modi di una pacatezza rara; si ritirò non appena ebbe dato l'annuncio, chiaramente scosso da tutto quel sostegno. Sousuke pensò che era molto più sensibile di quanto voleva dimostrare, e anche che se avesse avuto la possibilità di cancellare un errore commesso nella sua vita avrebbe eliminato la visita alla sua cabina di quel pomeriggio. La stabilità nel suo rapporto con Rin era qualcosa di estremamente delicato, come camminare su un filo appeso a un'altezza considerevole – l'evento di qualche ora prima l'aveva fatto oscillare pericolosamente. Forse non avrebbe mai ritrovato l'equilibrio.

Ma c'erano molte cose a cui pensare, ora – abbastanza perchè i problemi personali si trasformassero in macchie sullo sfondo delle loro vite. Anzitutto dovevano fuggire dall'Indonesia, e Rin decise di tornare sui propri passi attraversando l'oceano pacifico per tornare sulla costa ovest dell'America centrale, sfruttare uno dei passaggi conosciuti da Haru per tornare nel Mar dei Caraibi. Era una mossa pericolosa, perchè non avevano dove fare scalo e i Caraibi erano infestati da ogni genere di nemico che potessero incontrare – ma, spiegò Rei, a Cartagena e in svariate città delle Isole c'erano ancora uomini in debito con Rin, che avrebbero potuto aiutarli. Si respirava un'aria pesante: fino a un giorno prima erano stati uomini liberi, mentre ora non erano che leoni in gabbia. E non esisteva un modo per uscire – forse per la ciurma, ma certo non per Rin, la cui maledizione lo costringeva a un'eterna vita in mare.

Capitò spesso, nei primi giorni di navigazione, che Rin e Haru fossero visti a confabulare sottovoce; non aveva idea di quale fosse l'argomento delle loro animate conversazioni, ma la costante preoccupazione sul viso di Makoto non faceva pensare a niente di buono.

Di notte Sousuke non faceva che pensare e ripensare alle domande che probabilmente tormentavano anche Rin. Cos'avrebbero fatto, se anche avessero trovato degli alleati? Dove sarebbero andati? C'era davvero qualcuno disposto ad ingaggiare dei mercenari che avevano contro di loro delle potenze navali della portata della Marina Inglese? Quesiti che non lo facevano dormire, e a cui non esisteva una risposta. Non potevano guardarsi indietro e rimediare all'errore commesso; dovevano andare avanti, sempre avanti. E nonostante il senso di colpa, nonostante le sue conversazioni con Rin fossero ridotte a freddi saluti e cenni del capo, in cuor suo Sousuke sapeva che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di abbandonare Rin a costo di lasciarsi affondare con lui e la _Crimson_. Era una consapevolezza terribile.

Era su quella nave da circa sei mesi, ed era certo che vi sarebbe morto.

L'ultimo scalo avvenne a San Cristobal, e i ragazzi mandati a comprare le provviste necessarie per la traversata del Pacifico riferirono di aver visto la taglia di Rin, aumentata considerevolmente di valore, ovunque al porto. Non alleggerì la tensione generale; Rin non si vide per giorni.

Dopo San Cristobal venne l'oceano; giorni e giorni passati a ripetere le stesse azioni, ad avere le stesse conversazioni. Razioni di cibo e acqua minime, e un silenzio che sembrava aver avvolto l'intera nave come un velo, o il cappio di un condannato a morte. Persino i bambini erano meno chiassosi del solito; ogni volta che accettava di allenarli, Sousuke non poteva fare a meno di guardarli e domandarsi se ci fosse un modo per salvarli dal destino che era toccato a tutti loro; ma aveva imparato a proprie spese che non esisteva al mondo un luogo dove avrebbero potuto essere felici o al sicuro.

I poteri di Haru impedivano loro di essere avvicinati da qualunque nave, ma lo sfinivano e rendevano sempre più pallido ed emaciato. Sousuke lo sentì cantare un paio di volte, durante le prime settimane di navigazione; ed entrambe le volte domandò mentalmente scusa a Makoto e si lasciò cullare da quella melodia gentile in un sonno privo di incubi.

Nell'apatia generale, nell'assenza di sorrisi, nei momenti di sconforto – sentiva stranamente qualcosa di caldo attorno a sé; la sensazione di non essere solo in ciò che stava accadendo.

 

Un pomeriggio, qualcuno si mise a cantare.

Sousuke era seduto a leggere un libro chiesto in prestito a Rei quando sentì la voce; sollevò lo sguardo dalle fitte righe del tomo, cercando la fonte di quel suono stonato, e lo trovò ben distante da dove si trovava – un ragazzo dalla pelle color ebano aveva provato a intonare una canzone da marinai, il cui ritmo era familiare a Sousuke stesso. Qualcuno lo seguì a ruota; e poi qualcun altro, che però non ricordava bene le parole. Era piacevole, abbastanza da indurre anche molti altri membri della ciurma a unirsi al coro di quella canzone che prometteva tesori e belle donne, avventure e alcolici a fiumi; Sousuke rimase seduto dov'era, il libro aperto poggiato sulle ginocchia, e intonò piano le note a bocca chiusa. Quando la prima canzone finì, qualcuno ne intonò una diversa; e a quella ne seguì un'altra, sempre innalzata al cielo da una cacofonia di voci diverse e stonate che animavano l'aria come non accadeva da settimane.

Vide Rin affacciarsi dalla propria cabina e sorridere; quando la canzone che erano impegnati a cantare finì, fu lui a intonare la successiva. Sousuke riconobbe emozionato le parole della filastrocca che lui stesso ricordava di aver sentito da bambino, la stessa che gli era tornata in mente il giorno in cui Haru aveva cercato di uccidere Kisumi; era una canzone triste, ma il ritmo ne nascondeva quasi il messaggio. Si ritrovò a cantarla piano, ricordi che affioravano spontanei nel ripercorrere quella melodia così familiare; molti altri la conoscevano, e si unirono a Rin.

 

_I spoke to her with no one around_

_And soon realized we dreamed the same dream_

_To see the ocean and the end of the world_

_Leave and live together, as supposed to be_

 

La canzone terminava con un monito circa il destino di umani e sirene e la loro diversa natura; ora che conosceva Haru, suonava quasi offensiva – ma comprendeva come mai Rin avesse scelto proprio quella. La sua stessa esistenza, come quella di Haru, sfidava quella stessa legge secondo cui “L'uomo è nato sulla terra, la sirena in mare”; doveva essere un pensiero fisso tra i tanti, in quel momento. Non tornò in cabina quando la canzone terminò e la ciurma decise di intonarne un'altra, ma smise di cantare e si sedette ad osservare il cielo e la nave che gli stava attorno, la sua prigione invisibile. Doveva sembrare uno scherzo crudele, essere prigionieri su una nave con cui poteva attraversare il mondo intero e andare ovunque volesse andare. 

I ragazzi della ciurma cantarono fino a notte. Almeno per quel giorno sembrò che un raggio di sole speranzoso fosse riuscito ad illuminare la _Crimson_ _Shark_ , pur senza raggiungere il suo capitano.

 

Rivide Kisumi pochi giorni dopo il loro ritorno nel Mar dei Caraibi.

Non era sicuro che fosse rimasto da quelle parti; era più probabile che non si fosse accorto della sua presenza durante la traversata. Una sera si afacciò a poppa e lo vide per un istante soltanto, l'inconfondibile corpo rosato che nuotava rapido dietro alla nave e scendeva in profondità un momento dopo. L'idea di averlo ancora alle calcagna non lo rendeva tranquillo, ma per ora non sembrava voler interferire con la sua vita.

Poche visite agli alleati di cui Rei aveva accennato resero chiaro che Rin e la sua ciurma non erano più i benvenuti; i più codardi temevano le ripercussioni che aiutarlo avrebbe potuto avere, e i coraggiosi dissero chiaramente di non voler avere a che fare con un uomo del suo calibro. In pochi permisero loro una sosta necessaria a riposarsi dopo mesi di viaggio – perlopiù piccoli paesi che Rin aveva liberato da qualche pirata, isolati abbastanza da non permettere alla fama che seguiva la _Crimson_ come uno spettro di raggiungerli e rendere gli abitanti ostili. Fu durante una di quelle soste che Sousuke sentì uno stralcio di conversazione tra Rin e Makoto, senza volerlo.

\- Dove andremo? - Domandò Makoto, lo sguardo fisso sul piccolo lembo di terra della baia in cui avevano attraccato. Rin non rispose per qualche istante, ma Sousuke sapeva già quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta. E lo sapeva anche Makoto.

\- Non ne ho idea. -

Perlomeno l'essere tornati alla civiltà permise loro di tornare a mangiare pasti decenti, animando un po' gli animi generali; avevano lasciato Montserrat per dirigersi verso le Isole Vergini Britanniche, e Goro lo chiamò in cucina assieme ad alcuni altri ragazzi per farsi aiutare a preparare un piatto diverso dalla solita sbobba, qualcosa di origine giapponese – per tenerli impegnati, più che altro.

\- Sembra la mensa dell'Accademia. - Borbottò Sousuke, asciugandosi il sudore della fronte e tornando ad affettare cipolle verdi. Era pieno pomeriggio, e in cucina il caldo sfiniva tutti i poveri disgraziati che Goro aveva radunato.

\- Dubito che gli inglesi conoscano pietanze così raffinate. - Rispose Goro, sporgendosi a controllare che stesse affettando quelle maledette cipolle con più cura possibile. - Che vi facevano preparare oltre a quello schifo di porridge? -

\- Di che ti lamenti? Cucini porridge tutti i giorni. - Lamentò Minami, gettando a Sasabe un'occhiata storta.

\- Vedi di parlare poco o non mangerai neanche quello, domani. - Lo avvertì Sasabe. Sousuke mascherò un sorriso con un colpo di tosse, divertito dall'espressione assolutamente sconvolta e offesa di Minami. Era raro potersi rilassare, negli ultimi tempi; sembrava sempre che una tempesta dovesse abbattersi contro di loro in ogni momento.

Sasabe tornò alla sua postazione accanto a Sousuke e riprese a cuocere il riso. - Nagisa mi riferisce che il capitano ha ripreso a isolarsi anche dai suoi amici più cari. - Mormorò. Sousuke aggrottò le sopracciglia di fronte a quella dichiarazione inusuale; perchè dirlo proprio a lui?

\- Immagino abbia di meglio da fare. - Borbottò. Il coltello scivolò appena dalla sua presa, evitando il suo dito di pochi millimetri.

Sasabe attese qualche momento per tornare alla carica. - Quel ragazzo ha bisogno dei suoi amici ora più che mai. -

Sousuke affondò il coltello nel tagliere e si voltò a guardarlo con l'intenzione di fargli notare che Rin aveva degli amici ed era sopravvissuto per anni senza il suo aiuto – ma quando si voltò vide sul volto di Sasabe una preoccupazione onesta, quasi paterna; la rabbia che gli era montata in corpo morì rapida quanto era nata.

\- Mi sembra di complicargli la vita ogni volta che finiamo a parlare da soli. - Confessò; parlarne era liberatorio, nonostante non fosse da lui raccontare i suoi pensieri ad altri. - Ha troppi problemi, ora come ora. Non voglio esserlo anch'io. -

\- Sono certo che per lui tu sia tutto tranne che un problema, ma ehi. - Sorrise. - Io mi baso su ciò che mi raccontano e ciò che ho visto di voi due assieme. Non posso sapere cosa abbiate in mente o come sia la situazione tra voi. -

Sousuke tentò di pensarci. Com'era la situazione tra di loro? Imbarazzante, a dir poco, e per motivi che nessuno dei due aveva ben chiaro. Sousuke temeva ogni incontro con Rin, e tentava di pensare a lui il meno possibile; ma perchè Rin lo evitava? Non poteva certo avergli letto in mente ciò che era successo. Su questo non aveva mai riflettuto.

Sasabe, intanto, aveva ripreso a parlare. - So che è una cosa orribile da dire, e ti prego di non giudicarmi, ma nella situazione attuale sono quasi felice di non avere più nessuno per cui preoccuparmi. Se mia moglie e mia figlia fossero a terra e fossi ricercato, probabilmente la Marina ne approfitterebbe per attirarmi a loro. Mi avrebbero in pugno. -

\- ...come, scusa? -

Qualcosa nei pensieri di Sousuke sembrò incastrarsi; l'ultima parte di un'enigma che non si era reso conto di star osservando. Osservava Sasabe terrorizzato da un pensiero appena nato e confuso, generato da ciò che aveva appena sentito. Goro sussultò, spaventato dal suo tono; ripetè esitante.

\- Se avessi un parente a terra sarei in pensiero per ciò che la Marina potrebbe far loro. Ma i ragazzi su questa nave sono stati quasi tutti venduti dai genitori, o sono orfani. -

\- Non tutti. - Sussurrò Sousuke. Non attese che Sasabe domandasse spiegazioni; corse verso l'uscita della cucina, il cuore che gli scoppiava in petto.

Rin non era un orfano. Rin aveva sua madre, e sua sorella Gou. Gou, che non era che una ragazza sola e fiera in un paese qualunque sulla costa dell'Inghilterra. Gou, che sapeva tutto della strada che Rin aveva dovuto intraprendere. Gou, che aveva gli stessi occhi di suo fratello e di suo padre.

Gou, seduta al vecchio tavolo della sua vecchia casa vuota, con l'anello appartenuto a suo padre tra le dita sottili. Gou, che ringraziava Seijuro di averla aiutata a prendersi cura di sua madre.

Seijuro Mikoshiba, che era vivo e vegeto, ed era un ufficiale della Marina, e sapeva perfettamente dove trovare Gou Matsuoka.

Rin era sul ponte con Haru; Sousuke si precipitò nella sua direzione, le gambe che quasi minacciavano di cedere sotto il peso di quella rivelazione.

\- RIN! - Chiamò ad alta voce; Rin si voltò di scatto, spaventato da quel richiamo improvviso. - RIN, GOU E'... -

Non terminò la frase. Un'esplosione improvvisa glielo impedì; la _Crimson_ si ribaltò pericolosamente su un fianco, e Sousuke sentì il terreno mancargli sotto i piedi mentre cadeva e rotolava verso la fiancata sinistra della nave, finchè quella non si stabilizzò abbastanza da permettergli di sollevarsi e capire cosa fosse accaduto.

Sapeva già di cosa si trattava, ma la vista del galeone gli mozzò comunque il fiato; la bandiera inglese sventolava fiera dall'albero maestro, accanto a quella del corsaro che capitanava la nave che aveva bombardato la fiancata della _Crimson_. Non ci fu il tempo per domandarsi quando si erano avvicinati, o come avesse fatto Haru a non sentire la loro presenza – Rin, che era caduto a qualche metro da lui, si rimise in piedi e prese ad urlare ordini a tutti i presenti accorsi sul ponte.

\- CARICATE I CANNONI! - Gridò, correndo verso i gradini che portavano al ponte di comando. - NAGISA E I SUOI UOMINI ALLE CARRONATE! SI AVVICINANO, QUINDI PREPRATEVI A UNO SCONTRO DIRETTO! -

Smise in quell'istante di ascoltarlo, alzandosi per andare ad aiutare i cannonieri che già si mobilitavano per spostare i cannoni al loro posto; quei ragazzi non erano soldati in grado di muoversi secondo fredde procedure stabilite, e non erano abituati ad agire senza l'effetto sorpresa che avevano spesso dalla loro parte. Avevano ceduto a panico e caos, e scorrazzavano da una parte all'altra del ponte generando ancora più scompiglio del necessario. Sousuke era costretto a scansarli per non cadere; fu quasi un sollievo raggiungere i cannoni ed aiutare a spostare gli armamenti sulla fiancata della nave, mentre altri ragazzi trasportavano le munizoni e le accumulavano già vicino a ogni boccaporto. Rin doveva aver preso il comando del timone, perchè stavano già virando a tribordo affinchè la _Crimson_ si allineasse con la nave avversaria e potesse restituire il favore bombardandola; non aveva idea di quale fosse la gittata dei cannoni e delle carronate della nave di Rin, ma sperava fossero potenti tanto quanto quelli dei loro avversari. Strinse i denti e chiuse gli occhi mentre le micce venivano accese; lo scoppio quasi simultaneo di decine di cannoni riempì l'aria e lo stordì tanto da fargli perdere i sensi per qualche istante, ma quando ebbe ripreso coscienza si rese conto che il bombardamento aveva colpito la fiancata del galeone avversario. Erano sempre più vicini; presto si sarebbero scontrati. Aiutò a ricaricare i cannoni con bombe a granata, mentre dal ponte di batteria la seconda gittata fece partire la propria scarica di colpi. Il ponte tremò sotto i suoi piedi; nella confusione della battaglia appena iniziata, non si era neppure reso conto di quanto il cuore gli battesse rapido in petto o di quanto stesse tremando. Era come se ogni funzione del suo corpo e ogni emozione fosse passata in secondo piano, non necessaria a sopravvivere.

Il galeotto restituì i colpi; fece appena in tempo a sentire Makoto urlare loro di abbassarsi quando la _Crimson_ fu colpita, e di nuovo si ritrovò a barcollare all'indietro e a colpire il ponte di testa, mentre i cannoni scivolavano dalle loro postazioni rischiando di ferire i cannonieri stessi. Schegge di legno volarono ovunque, ma a differenza dell'assalto della _Prince_ stavolta non aveva il tempo di fermarsi a controllare che i suoi uomini stessero bene; doveva rialzarsi e tornare a combattere, e vivere.

Il galeone era così vicino che poteva vederne le rifiniture dorate dal boccaporto del cannone che stava aiutando a ricaricare; un'altra scarica di cannonate e ogni possibilità di danneggiare gli avversari usando i cannoni sarebbe sfumata, e lo scontro si sarebbe trasformato in un bagno di sangue. Aveva la spada al fianco, ma non ne aveva mai sentito il peso come allora; il cannoniere accese nuovamente la miccia del cannone e Sousuke si allontanò dalla sua postazione, premendo le mani sulle orecchie più forte che poteva.

Haru era sul ponte di comando, e in quell'istante gli sembrò una visione celestiale. Ma certo; avevano Haru e la sua voce, e c'era ben poco da temere. Probabilmente dovevano solo avvicinarsi abbastanza perchè facesse effetto su tutta la ciurma avversaria. Alle sue spalle i cannoni fecero fuoco, ma questa volta Sousuke affrontò il fragore con rinnovata speranza.

\- PRENDETE LE PASSERELLE! - Ordinò Rin; teneva stretto il timone, governando la nave con mano ferma e precisa. - PREPARATEVI ALL'IMPATTO! -

Non avevano il tempo di ritirare i cannoni; non avevano il tempo di armarsi, o prepararsi ad alcunchè. Si alzarono in piedi senza un ordine preciso, correndo per caricarsi in spalla le passerelle – ogni muscolo del corpo di Sousuke bruciava, ma non aveva il tempo di preoccuparsene. Avrebbe avuto modo di lamentarsene dopo, se fosse sopravvissuto. Raggiunse di nuovo la fiancata destra assieme agli altri cinque ragazzi che avevano sollevato la passerella assieme a lui; alcuni ragazzi erano pronti a lanciarsi sulla nave avversaria, altri avevano estratto le pistole. Come quando avevano attaccato la  _Prince_ , Sousuke notò che erano tutti riuniti in un macabro silenzio; ma stavolta si rese conto che non si trattava di una tattica per intimorire gli avversari – era semplicemente paura. Un ragazzo al suo fianco mormorava preghiere sottovoce, gli occhi chiusi. 

La fiancata destra della _Crimson_ si allineò a quella sinistra del galeone, e in un istante il piccolo divario tra le due navi divenne il primo campo di battaglia; c'era chi si lanciava contro gli avversari con le spade sguainate, pronte ad accoltellare, e chi già faceva fuoco. Molti caddero in mare, mentre quelli che già allungavano le passerelle verso la nave avversaria venivano brutalmente accolti da pugnali pronti a tagliare tendini o mozzare arti.

\- ORA! -

L'urlo di Rin sovrastò ogni rumore, ogni verso, ognuno di loro; e un istante dopo un rumore molto più forte e tremendo venne a sostituirlo – la voce di Haru, il suo canto di sirena che non era dedicato a Makoto e che Sousuke aveva già sentito nella pagoda di Harta. Questa volta però non era un avvertimento, ma uno stridio prolungato che quasi costrinse anche lui in ginocchio; quando riaprì gli occhi sapeva che avrebbe visto corpi di uomini sanguinare da ogni orifizio, sul galeone a pochi metri dal punto in cui si trovava.

Ma non fu così: i pirati sul galeone erano tutti perfettamente in salute, e nonostante alcuni di loro guardassero Haru intimoriti la maggior parte sorridevano trionfanti; il silenzio che aveva avvolto la _Crimson_ si fece ancora più pesante, mentre la consapevolezza che la loro arma più potente aveva fallito calava sulla nave pesante e terribile.

I corsari non attesero che potessero riprendersi; quelli che erano in prima linea fecero fuoco in quel momento stesso, colpendo molti di loro rimasti interedetti a tentare di capire cosa fosse accaduto – e urla di giubilio ed orrore si levarono da entrambe le parti, mentre la battaglia vera e propria iniziava. Sousuke sfoderò la spada e venne spinto in avanti da quelli più scioccamente entusiasti all'idea di tuffarsi nel conflitto, quelli mossi dalla paura nell'aver visto la loro arma fallire; fu costretto a scalare la fiancata della nave e muoversi sulla passerella per non essere schiacciato tra la folla e la fiancata stessa, e solo grazie a un insieme di riflessi e nervi d'acciaio riuscì a saltare dall'altra parte prima che i corsari che li aspettavano potessero affondare le lame nelle sue gambe come già era successo ad altri.

Era sul galeone, ora; immerso nel caos più puro. Non aveva mai affrontato una lotta simile – l'assalto alla _Prince_ era stato solo un assaggio di ciò che stava accadendo. Si chinò ad evitare un fendente destinato a nessuno in particolare, e per istinto colpì con la spada le gambe dell'uomo che l'aveva attaccato, facendolo crollare a terra con un urlo ma evitando di finirlo per pietà. Nel tentativo di rialzarsi vide che dalle orecchie dell'uomo colava una sostanza rossastra, e una seconda occhiata gli rivelò che si trattava di cera. Era quello il motivo per cui l'attacco di Haru non aveva funzionato? Harta aveva venduto alla Marina anche quel loro segreto, condannandoli definitivamente. Si allontanò da lui deciso ad informare un ufficiale di quella scoperta, ma qualcuno lo colpì di striscio, squarciando la manica della sua camicia; non aveva tempo per cercare nessuno. La folla continuava a spingerlo, non c'era nessun volto amico nei paraggi, e ogni sguardo che si posava di lui poteva essere quello dell'uomo che l'avrebbe ucciso. Col fiato mozzato e il sangue che pulsava nelle sue orecchie al ritmo del battito del suo cuore, Sousuke riprese a combattere.

Perlopiù cercava di limitarsi a ferire chiunque cercasse di barrargli la strada, senza che stesse dirigendosi in nessun punto in particolare. Il ponte del galeone era immenso quasi quanto quello della _Crimson_ , e gli scontri non erano che una mischia sregolata di duelli che si consumavano nel giro di qualche istante; chi rimaneva in piedi si voltava ad affrontare qualcun altro, senza concedersi un istante di pausa. Era il caos, orribile e privo di logica; fu quasi per errore che colpì un uomo che corse verso di lui con la spada alta al petto. Non gli aveva lasciato altra scelta, correndo senza neanche tentare di ripararsi; ma sentire la lama tra le sue mani affondare tanto facilmente nel corpo di un altro essere umano lo sconvolse al punto da far sì che si facesse subito indietro, estraendo la spada dal corpo dell'uomo e lasciandolo a morire senza guardarsi indietro. I suoi piedi scivolavano continuamente su fluidi che preferiva non fermarsi ad identificare, e mentre si allontanava dal ferito posò il piede su quello che si rese conto con orrore essere un volto umano. Urlò, spostandosi e andando a sbattere contro un altro ragazzo – nemico o amico che fosse, sollevò comunque la spada spaventato all'idea di essere attaccato. L'istinto gli salvò la vita, perchè il ragazzo che aveva urtato tentò di colpirlo calando la sciabola dall'alto verso di lui, ma parare un colpo tanto imprevisto lo mandò a barcollare all'indietro lontano dal suo nuovo sfidante.

In un breve istante di respiro, Sousuke si sentì schiacciare dal peso di tutto ciò che stava accadendo. La puzza era tremenda, un odore acido insopportabile che penetrava le sue narici e faceva sì che fosse continuamente scosso da conati di vomito che era costretto a reprimere; la nave rollava sotto il peso di quel combattimento insensato, e ovunque si spostasse vedeva uomini cadere a terra, perdere arti, macchiarsi di sangue. Non sapeva se fossero o meno in vantaggio; non aveva idea di chi stesse vincendo. Sentiva solo gli occhi bruciargli di lacrime e l'istinto di urlare soffocargli la gola, e ogni volta che cercava di fermarsi a pensare a cosa fare o dove andare qualcuno tentava di ucciderlo. Aveva superato un uomo a terra quando questi sparò nella sua direzione, sfiorando il suo braccio e mancandolo solo a causa della debolezza con cui aveva preso la mira; morì prima che Sousuke potesse tornare indietro ad assicurarsi che non ferisse nessun altro, trafitto nuovamente dalla spada di un ragazzo più vicino.

Il braccio gli bruciava; voleva che finisse. Quella non era una guerra strategica come la battaglia di Meyerport; nessuno stava nascondendosi in attesa di essere trovato ed ucciso. I combattimenti erano di fronte a lui, alle sue spalle, tutt'attorno; ogni morto veniva lasciato a terra. Non ci sarebbe mai stato il tempo di piangere i caduti.

Sentiva il proprio fiatone pesante, e in un lampo improvviso vide Rin – una decina di metri avanti a lui, circondato da nemici. Quando era arrivato sul galeone? Perchè diavolo non era rimasto sulla _Crimson_? Era lui che volevano – se lui fosse morto sarebbe tutto finito. Se lui fosse morto, tutto ciò che stavano facendo e per cui stavano combattendo avrebbe smesso di avere senso.

Si mise a correre in quella direzione, tentando di evitare ogni nemico; il paesaggio era innaturalmente rosso ovunque guardasse. C'erano dei ragazzi che affogavano nel proprio sangue a terra; c'erano ragazzi che piangevano e invocavano le proprie madri, la propria casa, il proprio dio; erano ragazzi con cui aveva cenato, ragazzi con cui aveva navigato – ed erano morti, o prossimi a morire. E se Rin fosse morto, tutte quelle morti avrebbero smesso di avere senso.

D'improvviso, come fosse spuntata dal nulla, un'ascia scese nella sua direzione; Sousuke sollevò la sciabola alta sopra di sé, ma non fece in tempo a parare del tutto il colpo – la forza dell'ascia e dell'uomo che la impugnava risuonarono su tutto il suo corpo, e sentì il polso scricchiolare in maniera sinistra mentre cadeva a terra. Rotolò su se stesso prima ancora di capire cosa stesse accadendo, negli occhi solo una vaga immagine dell'energumeno che impugnava l'ascia e del punto in cui avrebbe colpito; la sua spada era caduta, ma non era troppo distante da lì, vicina ad un cadavere. Sousuke strisciò all'indietro verso il cadavere, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dall'uomo che stava tornando alla carica; i suoi avambracci si inzupparono di sangue quando finalmente fu abbastanza vicino al corpo da recuperare la sua spada e sollevarla verso l'addome dell'energumeno, affondando più in profondità che potè. L'uomo annaspò, sputando sangue per un istante prima di crollare a terra con l'ascia ancora in pugno e agonizzare. Doveva averlo colpito troppo in alto, e avergli perforato un polmone – urlava, ma non un suono abbandonò le sue labbra. Sousuke si tappò la bocca per resistere nuovamente all'urgenza di vomitare, mentre si risollevava a fatica in piedi e riprendeva la sua incessante corsa verso Rin.

Era ancora vivo, impegnato a tenere testa ad almeno tre sfidanti allo stesso tempo. Sousuke scansò due uomini impegnati a darsi battaglia; le gambe gli bruciavano, ma percorsero comunque gli ultimi metri che lo superavano da Rin con due grandi falcate – e il resto accadde tanto rapidamente che Sousuke fu in grado di elaborarlo solo quando si rese conto che la lama che stringeva tra le mani era affondata fin quasi all'elsa nel corpo di un altro essere umano. Attorno a Rin c'erano un gruppo di uomini intenti a tenere lontano chiunque stesse tentando di avvicinarsi al loro Capitano; Sousuke li aveva superati con un balzo agile, e si era reso conto di non essere stato il solo. Proprio in quell'istante qualcuno aveva oltrepassato la barriera che circondava Rin, un pugnale pronto a porre fine alla sua vita già sguainato. Era come se il luccichio di quella piccola lama l'avesse abbagliato; era corso verso l'uomo che stava per pugnalare il ragazzo che amava e aveva affondato la spada nel suo petto, colpendolo al petto. Ma non era un uomo quello che aveva ucciso; non era un uomo a tossire gli ultimi istanti di vita sputando sangue sul suo volto.

Era un bambino.

Lo guardava con grandi occhi scuri pieni di lacrime, domandandogli il perchè; sorpreso, forse, di essere stato colto in quello che doveva essere il suo unico compito in quella battaglia. Poteva quasi vedere il capitano del galeone chiamarlo nella sua cabina e dargli quel semplice ordine - “Uccidi il demone dagli occhi rossi”, doveva avergli detto. Era piccolo abbastanza da non essere notato, piccolo abbastanza da riuscire a sgusciare fino a Rin per tagliargli la gola. Non doveva avere più di undici anni; non sapeva chi fosse, o quale fosse il suo nome o dove fosse nato – ma sapeva che era morto a causa sua. Sousuke abbandonò la spada e il bambino cadde a terra con la lama ancora affondata nel suo petto, il corpo scosso da forti spasmi; fu la pietà a muoverlo quando riafferrò l'elsa e strappò la propria arma dal corpo, affinchè smettesse di agonizzare e morisse una volta per tutte. Non sentì le sue scuse e non vide le sue lacrime.

Quando si voltò vide che Rin era riuscito a ferire e lasciare a terra tutti gli uomini impegnati a combatterlo quando Sousuke era intervenuto; il suo sguardo guizzava dal volto di Sousuke al corpo del bambino a terra, le cui mani stringevano ancora il pugnale.

\- Mi hai salvato la vita. - Annaspò.

La gratitudine nel suo tono era così assoluta che Sousuke si sentì morire dentro, all'idea di ciò che aveva fatto per meritarsela; per un istante pensò di gettarsi addosso a lui e domandargli perchè continuava a confonderlo in maniera così brutale, perchè non poteva averlo pur amandolo al punto di uccidere per lui – se fosse morto con una risposta valida a quella domanda sarebbe morto felice. Ma il suo braccio era ancora a metà strada tra il punto in cui si trovava e Rin quando qualcuno superò lo scudo umano che li proteggeva e si fece avanti a spada sguainata; e anziché afferrarlo e trarlo a sé, Sousuke gettò Rin di lato e si fece avanti, sollevando la spada sopra di sé e tracciando un arco che tranciò il torace dell'uomo in diagonale. Aveva ancora il fiato corto quando questi cadde ai suoi piedi – e quando tornò a guardare Rin, che lo fissava come fosse un mostro, il suo cuore un macigno pesante consapevole che non avrebbe mai avuto una risposta.

Affrontò il resto della battaglia come stesse osservandosi dall'esterno; muovendosi come un automa, affrontando chiunque gli si parasse davanti con gelida risolutezza. Si era tuffato nella mischia spaventato, ma aveva scoperto che guardando negli occhi i propri avversari vi avrebbe trovato lo stesso timore che provava lui – e che se fosse riuscito a fingere che nulla di ciò che stava accadendo lo tangesse avrebbe avuto un vantaggio su di loro. E fu esattamente ciò che fece: colpì, e colpì, e colpì tutti coloro che Rin non riusciva ad affrontare da solo – senza mai allontanarsi troppo da lui, senza mai attaccare per primo. Sentiva la spada farsi più pesante ad ogni affondo, ma non si fermò; sangue macchiava il suo volto e i suoi vestiti, e colava dalle sue labbra e dal suo naso, ma la cosa non gli impedì di continuare a combattere. Non ricordava come fosse il mondo senza quelle urla e quell'odore nauseabondo; non ricordava come fosse vivere senza il timore che ogni battito del cuore potesse essere l'ultimo. Non ricordava un tempo in cui non aveva fatto altro che voltarsi ad assicurarsi che Rin stesse bene ad ogni istante disponibile.

Presto o tardi qualcosa in lui avrebbe ceduto, e sarebbe impazzito definitivamente; e allora meglio impiegare il tempo che gli rimaneva combattendo per difendere ciò che amava. Ma la vita non gli permise il beneficio di una morte rapida: decise che doveva vivere con il fardello della morte di quel bambino addosso, e il sangue degli altri feriti indelebile sul suo corpo. I pirati della _Crimson_ iniziarono ad avere la meglio su quelli del galeone della Marina, respingendo la loro avanzata verso Rin; lentamente, un uomo alla volta, i volti degli amici vivi iniziarono ad essere più di quelli dei nemici. Rin si allontanò da lui e avanzò verso quello che Sousuke si rese conto essere il capitano del galeone, un uomo di mezza età con corti capelli neri e il viso pallido e smunto; era impegnato a combattere Makoto e Uozumi assieme, ma entrambi si fecero da parte non appena Rin si fece avanti. L'uomo si voltò nella sua direzione con la spada sguainata – ma Rin fu più rapido: estrasse la pistola dalla fondina e con due rapidi colpi sparò alle sue gambe, costringendolo a urlare in ginocchio prima ancora di essergli vicino. Un calcio altrettanto veloce colpì il volto dell'uomo, zittendolo all'istante; Sousuke aveva seguito Rin, e vide l'uomo risollevarsi dolorante solo per sputare a terra denti e sangue. Era paralizzato dall'orrore, ma non era nulla di sconvolgente rispetto a ciò che aveva visto fino a quell'istante; allora perchè lo turbava tanto?

Comprese il motivo solo quando Rin strinse la mano guantata sui capelli scuri dell'uomo e lo sollevò; l'aveva visto rivolgere quella rabbia incontrollabile a lui, ma mai a qualcun altro. Era uno spettacolo terrificante – non faticava a capire come mai la gente lo credesse un demone. Ma scoprì anche che non gli interessava intervenire: quell'uomo aveva ordinato ai suoi sottoposti di uccidere i suoi compagni, aveva inviato un bambino a fare il lavoro sporco per lui. Non gli importava che morisse o meno; non gli interessava neppure rimanere a guardare, e se ne sarebbe andato non fosse stato per ciò che accadde un momento dopo.

I corsari che li avevano attaccati erano a terra, o radunati in svariati punti coi membri della ciurma della _Crimson_ che puntavano loro contro le lame pronti a giustiziarli; erano rimasti in pochi a combattere. Ma nonostante avessero perso, il capitano corsaro scoppiò a ridere – una visione orribile, data la bocca piena di sangue e priva di denti. Fu una reazione tanto inaspettata da fermare persino la furia di Rin, che si fermò a fissarlo con gli occhi sgranati.

La risata si interruppe presto, ma non l'ilarità sul volto del capitano; rivolse il proprio sguardo carico di disprezzo a Rin.

\- Hai ucciso i miei uomini. - Constatò. - E ucciderai me. Ma quanti ancora credi che sua maestà te ne manderà contro? -

\- Quanti desidera. - Sibilò Rin, senza lasciar passare nemmeno un istante. Sfilò il pugnale dalla fodera sul suo fianco, e rinsaldò la presa sulla testa dell'uomo.

\- Lo farà. - Proseguì il capitano. - E quando finalmente sarai arrivato in Inghilterra la tua ciurma non sarà che un quarto di ciò che è ora. O forse sarai morto. -

Qualcosa nel tono dell'uomo fece rabbrividire Sousuke. Rin quasi calò il pugnale, confuso.

\- Perchè dovrei raggiungere l'Inghilterra? - Domandò, piano. L'uomo sorrise di nuovo, le labbra e le guance rosse di sangue.

\- Perchè la Marina ha prigioniera tua sorella, ed è pronto a impiccarla se non ti consegnerai loro. Vivo o morto. -

Quasi non soffrì quando Rin lo sgozzò; fu un'esecuzione rapida, priva di qualunque emozione. Il capitano corsaro cadde ai piedi di Rin, in una pozza del suo stesso sangue, e la battaglia fu vinta. Il prezzo pagato era l'ultima certezza che il giovane pirata avesse mai avuto; si scansò dal cadavere come questo stesse ancora minacciandolo, come un animale braccato.

\- Rin. - Makoto tentò di chiamarlo, di avvicinarsi a lui; Rin si voltò nella sua direzione e Sousuke potè vedere che i suoi occhi erano vuoti, spenti. Non si avvicinò a Makoto in cerca di conforto.

\- Uccidete i sopravvissuti. - Ordinò. - Frugate nei loro letti, prendete tutto ciò che può servirci. Non disturbatemi per nessun motivo al mondo. -

Lasciò cadere a terra il pugnale e si allontanò, probabilmente diretto alla cabina del capitano. Makoto guardò Sousuke per un istante, cercando in lui un aiuto – ma neanche lui sapeva quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Il sangue stava già asciugandosi sulle sue mani; chiuse gli occhi e vide il panico sul volto del bambino che aveva ucciso, e seppe che una vita intera non sarebbe bastata a lavarlo via.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quando il sole tramontò stavano ancora gettando i corpi in mare. Per ore, nell'aria si erano levati alti solo i lamenti dei feriti e le urla di quelli che andavano incontro alla propria morte, seguite dagli spari di chi non poteva permettersi di provare pietà. Per ore non avevano fatto che camminare nel sangue dei caduti, in cerca di chi ancora respirava e aveva la forza di vivere – trascinandolo in un angolo adibito ad infermeria, dove Rei e altri volontari stavano tentando di salvare più uomini possibile. Tra di loro c'era Nagisa, e Sousuke sentì il proprio stomaco chiudersi nel notare che due dita della sua mano sinistra erano scomparse e che un taglio profondo aveva aperto il suo fianco; ma Nagisa era cosciente, e gli sorrise. Forse sarebbe sopravvissuto; non aveva avuto la forza di avvicinarsi mentre Rei cauterizzava le dita mozzate.

C'erano arti e interiora sul ponte del galeone; il sangue filtrava nelle assi di legno, nonostante i loro sforzi di lavare via i segni di quella carneficina perchè potessero camminare liberamente. Quando fu sicuro di aver adempiuto al proprio compito nell'aiutare a liberarsi di buona parte dei cadaveri, Sousuke si ritirò sottocoperta dove altri dei sopravvissuti stavano rivoltando ogni stanza come Rin aveva ordinato – trovò un angolo libero e fece quello che da anni si concedeva di fare solo in gran segreto: pianse, racchiuso su se stesso con il volto rivolto al pavimento e i singhiozzi soffocati dalle gambe raccolte verso il petto. Se qualcuno lo vide non si degnò di disturbarlo – e perchè avrebbero dovuto? Loro avevano fatto lo stesso, o l'avrebbero fatto poi. Quel giorno erano morti compagni d'armi, amici, forse parenti; nessuno li avrebbe mai considerati dei deboli se avessero pianto per chi non c'era più, o per essere sopravvissuti.

Si risollevò in piedi dopo un tempo che sembrava infinito, e come un morto vivente si trascinò senza una meta vera e propria verso il punto da cui provenivano più voci; a un certo punto qualcuno doveva averlo riconosciuto e guidato fino a un secchio pieno d'acqua, perchè quando davvero riprese coscienza di sé bagnando il proprio volto stanco Sousuke notò che c'era una mano calda sulla sua schiena; ma quando riaprì gli occhi attorno a lui non c'era nessuno che conoscesse bene o che avrebbe potuto prendersi quella premura. Solo ragazzi dai volti vuoti, che lavavano via dai propri corpi sangue che non apparteneva a loro. Le sue mani tremavano quando riprese a lavarsele, tentando di levare da sotto le unghie il sangue rappresso.

\- Il capitano ha ordinato di tornare sulla nave. - Mormorò qualcuno. Sousuke non sollevò lo sguardo dalle proprie mani per controllare chi stesse parlando, disinteressato. Non voleva sapere chi fosse vivo e chi morto. - Sembra che abbiano finito su questa nave. -

\- Cosa succederà ora? -

La domanda, posta da una voce troppo giovane e troppo stanca perchè Sousuke non sentisse il cuore stringersi nel petto, non ricevette risposta.

All'esterno il vento rabbrividì, soffiando sulla sua pelle umida e gelandolo; ripercorse i passi che aveva fatto quando era stato trascinato sul galeone per inerzia, e quando fu di nuovo sulla _Crimson_ sospirò quasi di sollievo. Ma non era ancora finita; non sarebbe mai finita, non finchè avesse rivisto il volto di quel bambino in agonia dietro le palpebre chiuse. Sollevò la testa per la prima volta da quando aveva smesso di piangere e cercò un volto amico nella folla, qualcuno a cui rivolgersi; Minami era qualche metro alla sua destra, e fu a lui che Sousuke si avvicinò fino a posare una mano sulla sua spalla.

\- Sei vivo. - Fu la prima cosa che gli disse. Sousuke annuì, domandandosi cos'avesse mai fatto di buono da meritarsi il sollievo nella voce di una persona che a malapena conosceva.

\- Minami, ho bisogno di sapere dove si trova Rin. - Lo implorò. Minami annuì debolmente.

\- L'ho visto andare verso la sua cabina con Makoto, ma non credo che sia il caso di... -

Lo ringraziò prima che potesse dire altro per andare verso la cabina del capitano; com'era successo l'ultima volta che era entrato in quella stanza, non bussò né domandò di essere ricevuto. Spinse le porte e mosse qualche passo all'interno della cabina prima di fermarsi.

Rin era seduto al tavolo assieme a Makoto e Haruka, impegnato ad osservare carte nautiche; si alzò in piedi quando vide Sousuke, ma non tentò di cacciarlo via. Al contrario, la sua espressione sembrò farsi più gentile.

\- Sousuke, - Mormorò; l'inflessione dolce nel suo tono era qualcosa che Sousuke aveva sperato di non dover sentire mai più. Avrebbe reso il suo compito più difficile; ma non poteva impedire a se stesso di riferire a Rin ciò che sapeva ed aveva realizzato solo poco prima che la nave venisse bombardata. Se fosse rimasto in silenzio Rin si sarebbe diretto in Inghilterra per darsi in pasto alla Marina e salvare Gou, senza dubbio.

Poteva permettersi di morire, ma non che Rin morisse.

\- Gou è prigioniera a causa mia. - Disse, senza salutarlo né tentare di indorare la pillola. - Sono stato io a rivelare il luogo in cui si trova ai miei compagni, il giorno in cui sono tornato a casa per restituirle l'anello di tuo padre. È solo colpa mia. Andrò io a salvarla. -

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MADO' CHE SFATICATA PER SCRIVERE STO CAPITOLO
> 
> Le scene d'azione molto intense non sono il mio forte, ma spero di essere riuscita comunque a far trasparire tutte le confuse emozioni di Sou nel momento in cui la Crimson Shark viene attaccata!
> 
> Sarò breve: BB mi sta regalando un sacco di soddisfazioni (e bestemmie)! Qualche giorno fa una ragazza che non ringrazierò mai abbastanza (ciao, Chiara!) ha postato un magnifico set di foto del suo cosplay di Rin (trovate le foto in questione condivise sulla mia pagina https://www.facebook.com/joicepozziwriting/, ma mi raccomando di mettere un bel mi piacione a lei per il lavoro svolto >w


	12. XI

Quando aprì la porta della locanda il vento lo investì con una violenza tale da convincerlo quasi, per un breve istante, a tornare sui propri passi. Il focolaio sembrava così invitante ora; esattamente l'opposto di quello che gli era sembrato un minuto prima quando, innervosito dagli sguardi degli uomini che avevano notato la sua divisa da marine, aveva deciso di andarsene.

Momotaro si fece coraggio e uscì nella tempesta, lasciando che la porta di legno si richiudesse alle sue spalle e rendesse i suoni del chiacchiericcio e del crepitio del fuoco improvvisamente attutiti, lontani; era come fosse tutto un altro mondo, e quello che lo aspettava era tutto tranne che ospitale e confortevole. Si strinse nella giacca mentre risaliva la strada vuota e buia controvento, diretto alla base della Marina. Stare un po' solo dopo la discussione con suo fratello – l'ultima di una serie – non l'aveva aiutato a schiarirsi le idee. Forse Seijuro aveva ragione nel definirlo stupido e ingenuo, e nonostante si fosse scusato per averlo definito tale pochi istanti dopo averlo detto gli insulti bruciavano come una ferita curata malamente. Ma la parte peggiore era stata vedere Ai prendere le parti di suo fratello nella discussione, dopo settimane passate a rimanere neutrale.

Un topo attraversò la strada in quel momento, quasi salendogli sugli stivali; Momo rimase fermo per qualche istante, sotto la pioggia e in balia del vento. Non provava disgusto per quella creatura – non l'aveva mai fatto – ma un terribile, strano senso di inadeguatezza. Non sentiva di essere nel posto giusto, di star facendo la cosa giusta; era così da settimane, ormai, da quando aveva visto la ragazza dai capelli rossi dimenarsi tra le braccia degli uomini che l'avevano portata via con l'accusa di essere complice di un pirata. In quell'istante, così come allora, desiderò essere lontano dalla città e lontano dalla divisa che ora pesava figurativamente e non sulle sue spalle – in un luogo distante, in mare o in campagna, dove potesse essere semplicemente il ragazzo che era e non il Tenente Mikoshiba.

Fu a causa di questi pensieri che non sentì la lama del coltello che veniva estratto dal suo fodero finchè questa non fu sulla sua gola; in circostanze differenti forse si sarebbe potuto difendere – confuso com'era potè solo dimenarsi mentre un paio di braccia forti lo trascinavano in un vicolo buio lì vicino. Non vedeva il suo assalitore, ma questo non gli impedì comunque di scalciare e graffiare ogni superficie accanto a cui passassero mentre veniva trascinato al buio; non gli aveva ancora fatto nulla, ma già gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime al pensiero di tutto ciò che non avrebbe mai detto o fatto se la sua vita fosse finita in quel vicolo. Non avrebbe mai chiesto scusa a suo fratello; non avrebbe mai più respirato l'aria di campagna, mai catturato le farfalle, mai più carezzato Ai tentando di sollevarlo dalle sue preoccupazioni.

Venne gettato a terra, e mentre tentava di sollevarsi un lampo illuminò il vicolo a giorno; ma ciò che vide lo spaventò molto di più di tutto quello che gli era capitato negli ultimi istanti. In una frazione di secondo riconobbe il viso del suo assalitore come quello del suo amico Sousuke; ma non era possibile. Sousuke era morto mesi prima.

Il tuono che seguì coprì l'urlo di Momotaro, soffocato a metà dalla mano forte del suo assalitore. - Non urlare, maledizione! - Lo sentì dire; nella penombra lo vide calarsi il cappuccio, e la poca luce proveniente dalla luna e dalla strada principale gli rivelarono il profilo di quello che sembrava, senza ombra di dubbio, il suo amico defunto. La sua espressione era mortalmente seria – nulla che non avesse mai visto, ma c'erano piccole cicatrici a scavargli il volto, e un'ombra di stanchezza a renderlo ancora più serioso di quanto già non fosse normalmente.

Momotaro strillò di nuovo, la voce soffocata dalla sua mano.

\- Momo, smettila! Sono io! Posso spiegarti tutto! - Lo rimproverò. - Prometti di non urlare, se ora ti lascio andare? Lo prometti? -

Annuì freneticamente, nella testa mille domande da porre; quando Sousuke lo lasciò andare, però, non ebbe la forza di dire nulla. Lo fissava come si fissa un fantasma.

\- Credevamo fossi morto. - Sussurrò soltanto. Sousuke lo fissava sorpreso – non per ciò che aveva detto, ma perchè probabilmente stava pensando quanto poco caratteristico fosse il silenzio di Momo.

Sospirò, massaggiandosi la nuca. - Vorrei fosse così semplice. -

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le dita di Momo ancora tremavano quando aprì la porta della casupola sul mare. Sousuke non lo biasimava affatto: non solo si era ripresentato dopo mesi d'assenza in cui era stato dato per morto, ma l'aveva fatto assalendolo brutalmente – non aveva avuto il tempo per pensare a un piano migliore. Il tempo non era dalla sua parte.

\- Ecco qua. - Mormorò Momotaro, facendosi da parte. Lo fissò per un istante, ancora incredulo; poi si riscosse. - È di proprietà della Marina, ma non ho mai visto nessuno venire qui in tutto questo tempo. Non è molto spaziosa, ma...

\- È sicura. - Lo tranquillizzò Sousuke, superandolo per osservare l'interno della casupola. Era una stanza sola, quasi priva di mobilio – c'erano solamente un tavolo e degli scaffali. Probabilmente era stata concepita come un capanno degli attrezzi, o qualcosa di simile. - Andrà bene per stanotte. -

Momotaro non parlava; di nuovo, Sousuke lo osservò confuso da quel suo silenzio così poco da lui. Era sul punto di domandargli come stesse quando Momo si slanciò in avanti ad abbracciarlo, cogliendolo impreparato; le parole gli morirono in gola. Momotaro, la persona più positiva e allegra che conoscesse, stava singhiozzando contro il suo petto – e lui non aveva idea di come reagire alla cosa.

\- Non riesco a crederci che sei vivo. - Lo sentì mormorare, la voce rotta dal pianto. In altre circostanze Sousuke l'avrebbe allontanato imbarazzato, ma in quel momento non riuscì a fare altro che stringere Momotaro con la stessa forza e ricambiare l'abbraccio, onestamente commosso. Se solo chiudeva gli occhi non riusciva a pensare che a tutto il tempo in cui aveva creduto che lui e gli altri suoi compagni fossero morti in mare. Non aveva fatto che sognare i loro cadaveri per settimane; e per loro l'incubo non era mai finito.

\- Va tutto bene. - Lo rassicurò, battendogli piano su una spalla. Momotaro sciolse l'abbraccio e annuì, troppo impegnato ad asciugarsi le lacrime per notare l'espressione di Sousuke. Poteva dirgli che andasse tutto bene, ma non nascondere le preoccupazioni sul suo volto; c'era molto poco che stesse andando bene, ma ne avrebbe parlato a tempo debito.

\- Vado a chiamare gli altri. - Propose Momo. Sousuke annuì e lo osservò andar via; era maturato straordinariamente in quegli ultimi mesi. Presto avrebbe scoperto a cosa fosse dovuto quel cambiamento, e come fossero riusciti a tornare alla civiltà i suoi amici... ma avrebbe dovuto raccontare di sé, e quella parte della faccenda non lo entusiasmava. Chiuse la porta per non destare sospetti, e il buio lo avvolse gentile e confortevole come l'abbraccio di Momotaro qualche istante prima. Tastando le pareti Sousuke si avvicinò all'angolo della stanza e vi si accovacciò, sollevando di nuovo il cappuccio sopra la propria testa e avvolgendosi nella cappa.

Il vento attraversava le fessure della casupola in legno, facendolo rabbrividire nei suoi abiti bagnati – ma in quell'angolo buio, con la certezza di aver ritrovato i suoi vecchi compagni, si concesse di chiudere gli occhi e tentare di riposare. Se fosse riuscito a concedersi pochi istanti privi di preoccupazione sarebbe già stato un ottimo risultato; ma nell'istante in cui chiuse le palpebre tornò a vedere l'espressione tradita di Rin, settimane prima, quando aveva ammesso che la prigionia di Gou era dovuta ad un suo errore.

E seppe che non sarebbe riuscito a riposare neanche se avesse supplicato ogni divinità esistente per un istante di sonno.

 

_\- ...come, scusa? -_

_Sousuke non aveva deglutito, né esitato; non aveva fatto marcia indietro. Aveva continuato a fissare Rin dritto negli occhi, consapevole che da lì a qualche istante avrebbe avuto addosso tutta la furia omicida che possedeva in corpo. - Quando mesi fa sono tornato a casa, poco prima che ci ritrovassimo, sono stato accompagnato da tre dei miei compagni a casa tua perchè restituissimo l'anello a Gou. I miei compagni sono vivi, e non è da escludere che siano stati loro a rivelare alla Marina il luogo in cui hai vissuto, perchè la Marina avesse qualcuno con cui estorcerti la resa. -_

_Era accaduto tutto molto lentamente. Nè Haru né Makoto sembravano essere in grado di dire alcunchè, esterreffatti dalla notizia; si erano scambiati uno sguardo furtivo, che si era trasformato per entrambi in un'occhiata alla schiena di Rin – che, in piedi, dava loro le spalle e affrontava Sousuke. Rin non aveva parlato, ma le emozioni sul suo volto erano mutate rapidamente – non abbastanza perchè Sousuke non potesse coglierle tutte. Sorpresa, confusione; le labbra aperte a porre una domanda che non aveva mai preso forma. E poi delusione cocente, mentre le sue spalle si abbassavano e ogni sua certezza crollava a terra. Lo aveva fissato quasi scuotendo la testa, e Sou aveva sentito qualcosa dentro di lui spezzarsi definitivamente. Aveva stretto la catena che lo univa a Rin abbastanza a lungo da rendersi conto di averla appena spezzata._

_\- Mi dispiace. - Aveva mormorato. L'espressione di Rin era mutata nuovamente, mentre i suoi lineamenti si facevano più rigidi e severi._

_Rabbia._

_\- Ti dispiace. - Aveva sibilato. Si era spostato dal tavolo quasi slanciandosi in avanti; a metà strada tra lui e Sousuke aveva sollevato il pugno destro, e Sousuke aveva stretto occhi e denti preparandosi a incassare il colpo che si meritava._

_Ma né chiudere gli occhi né l'intervento di Makoto, sollevatosi in piedi non appena Rin aveva iniziato a camminare, erano serviti a qualcosa; il pugno di Rin aveva colpito la porta alle spalle di Sousuke con una violenza tale da incrinare il legno e far volare a terra qualche scheggia sottile. Sou aveva riaperto gli occhi confuso, sollevando lo sguardo su Rin nella speranza che potesse capire davvero come si sentiva – ma negli occhi di Rin c'era posto solo per una rabbia accecante, assoluta. Aveva già visto quegli occhi il giorno in cui si erano reincontrati e Rin l'aveva pugnalato. Questa volta non c'erano lame ad attraversargli il corpo, ma non aveva fatto meno male._

_\- Mi dispiace davvero. - Aveva annaspato; si era reso conto di essere nel panico. Non poteva lasciarlo andare ora; era colpa sua, ma era pronto ad assumersene ogni responsabilità. Voleva solo che non lo odiasse di nuovo. - Farò qualunque cosa, posso sistemare la situazione...devi fidarti di me. -_

_\- Vattene. - Aveva sibilato Rin, senza che la sua espressione vacillasse per un istante. - Sparisci dalla mia vista, ora. -_

_Aveva seriamente considerato di obbedire in silenzio, ma non sopportava più quella situazione. Era stato onesto, cos'altro avrebbe dovuto fare? Tenerglielo nascosto e lasciare che si uccidesse consegnandosi alle autorità?_

_\- Non puoi andare da solo! - Aveva insistito, testardo. Rin già gli dava le spalle, ma si era fermato di fronte a quell'ennesimo rifiuto di essere ascoltato._

_\- Ciò che faccio o non faccio non è mai stato affar tuo. E non sei mai stato tu a subirne le conseguenze. -_

_C'era una nota acida nel tono altrimenti glaciale, e Sousuke aveva spalancato gli occhi ferito di fronte alle implicazioni di quella risposta._

_\- E ora vattene. - Aveva ripetuto, senza voltarsi. La mano era stretta sull'elsa della sciabola, in un gesto familiare e di conforto; questa volta Sousuke aveva fatto come gli era stato ordinato, ma solo perchè qualcosa gli aveva suggerito che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto farlo ragionare._

_Pochi giorni dopo Makoto lo aveva avvicinato per dirgli che Rin aveva preso la sua decisione; avrebbero fatto rotta verso l'Inghilterra e ormeggiato non troppo distante da Portsmouth – da lì sarebbe stato compito di Sousuke proseguire, solo, per liberare Gou._

_\- Rin ha detto che se tenterai di scappare ti riporteremo a bordo. - Aveva specificato, col cuore pesante. - Non sopporto più questa situazione. Questa missione è un suicidio... -_

_\- Va bene così. - L'aveva rassicurato Sousuke. Era quello in cui aveva sperato fin dal principio: Rin sarebbe stato sano e salvo lontano dal pericolo._

_Per le successive settimane di navigazione non c'era stato che silenzio, e lo sguardo di Rin che si posava ovunque tranne che nella sua direzione – e quando era costretto a farlo non mascherava la cocente delusione neanche per un istante._

 

Riaprì gli occhi di scatto quando udì due colpi contro la porta; era davvero riuscito ad appisolarsi, probabilmente per qualche minuto soltanto – ma si sentiva più stanco di prima. Si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò all'uscio, cauto; dall'altro lato della parete giungevano voci, ma con la pioggia scrosciante era impossibile capire se si trattasse di amici o meno. Strinse il pugnale che aveva al fianco e lo sfilò piano, preparandosi.

Una mano aprì la porta e una lanterna fece capolino nella stanza, sorretta da Momotaro; si voltò a destra e sinistra per un istante, prima di individuarlo – a denti stretti e con il pugnale alla mano, come un animale braccato. - Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare, Sousuke. - Sorrise, apparentemente ignaro dell'agitazione che permeava ogni gesto del suo amico. Un momento dopo Momo venne spinto da parte – quello dopo ancora Sousuke si ritrovò stretto per la seconda volta in pochi minuti in un abbraccio; questa volta però la figura che l'aveva assalito lo sovrastava, stringendolo senza dargli la possibilità di ricambiare o respirare.

Seijuro non piangeva, ma non parlava neppure; lo lasciò andare piano, come se così facendo rischiasse di farlo scomparire di nuovo. Lo guardava come si guarda un fantasma, pensò Sousuke: le labbra dischiuse e la testa appena inclinata, incredula e abbandonata a uno stupore senza precedenti. Quando Ai si fece avanti Sousuke era preparato, pronto a riunirsi con l'ultimo di quelli che erano stati i suoi fratelli.

\- Come? - Domandò Seijuro. Non un'altra parola; Sousuke fece un cenno con la testa verso la porta.

\- È una lunga storia. Momotaro vi avrà avvisato che preferirei parlarne senza orecchie indiscrete attorno. -

\- Non sono neanche riuscito a credere a una parola di ciò che Momo mi ha detto finchè non ti ho visto. - Rispose, scuotendo la testa; suo fratello si affrettò a chiudere la porta, e questa volta la lanterna che Momo aveva portato con sé illuminò la stanza quel tanto che bastava perchè fossero in grado di guardarsi in volto. Ai lo lasciò andare solo quando Sousuke gli fece capire educatamente che voleva sedersi a terra, allontanandosi per avvicinarsi a Momo e lasciare che quest'ultimo lo confortasse stringendolo a sé. Aveva il volto paonazzo.

\- Da dove comincio? - Domandò, quando tutti e quattro si furono seduti. Li osservò uno ad uno, i suoi compagni divenuti adulti a causa di un suo errore imperdonabile. Sospirò, scuotendo la testa. - Cosa vi è successo, dopo che la _Little Prince_ è naufragata? -

Seijuro abbassò gli occhi sulla lanterna, fissandola intensamente; probabilmente non si era aspettato di dover rivivere quei ricordi, non subito. Ma non protestò di fronte alla domanda di Sousuke. - Quei bastardi di pirati ci hanno lasciato le scialuppe. Non so a che gioco giochino, ma dopo che hanno trovato qualunque cosa cercassero a bordo della nave l'hanno abbandonata e bombardata fino a farla naufragare. A quel punto i pochi che erano rimasti sulla nave si sono gettati in acqua...Momo e Ai erano già sulle scialuppe, ma io ho dovuto nuotare tra i cadaveri di uomini con cui avevo navigato in pace fino a qualche minuto prima. Terrorizzato all'idea di vederti tra loro, nonostante ti avessi visto portar via da uno dei pirati e non ne sapessi il motivo. -

Si interruppe, come a suggerire che quello sarebbe stato un ottimo spunto per riprendere in mano il discorso e spiegare cosa gli fosse accaduto; ma Sousuke rimase in silenzio, ripercorrendo mentalmente gli ultimi istanti di coscienza prima che la lama di Rin gli attraversasse il costato. Non riusciva a togliersi di dosso la sensazione di estremo sollievo provata in quell'istante; alla fine Seijuro dovette intuire che non avrebbe parlato finchè non fosse venuto a sapere l'intera storia, e continuò.

\- Il mare in tempesta fino a poco prima si è calmato all'improvviso, non appena la nave pirata si è allontanata. Non c'è stato neanche il tempo di recuperare i corpi, o piangere i caduti...la costa era lontana, per cui abbiamo preso a remare, e remare, e sperare di vedere il profilo della terra il prima possibile. Sono stati tre giorni infernali, in cui c'è toccato più volte gettare in mare quelli che erano fuggiti feriti e non potevano essere salvati. Quando finalmente siamo sbarcati eravamo affamati, stanchi, feriti e distrutti... ma eravamo vivi. Noi tre, e altri sedici degli uomini della Prince. -

Sedici. Lo stomaco di Sousuke si strinse all'improvviso, carico di tutte quelle morti. Erano una cinquantina, il giorno in cui la Little Prince aveva preso il largo; avevano ucciso più della metà di loro – e nonostante questo, l'odio che provava per Rin e i suoi era inesistente. Era stato da entrambi i lati della battaglia, e sapeva che se avevano ucciso era per difesa personale – ma come l'avrebbe spiegato a Seijuro e gli altri? I loro sguardi erano già pesanti e stanchi, e i sorrisi a cui era abituato sembravano non esistere più. Seijuro rimase in silenzio, le labbra serrate; fu Ai a proseguire, il volto sottile illuminato solo in parte dalla lanterna.

\- Ci siamo resi conto di essere sbarcati in terra inglese solo dopo alcuni giorni passati a incamminarci nell'entroterra. - Spiegò, la voce priva di emozioni. - Eravamo in Nigeria, dove siamo stati accolti da dei commercianti di pelli e successivamente portati al più vicino quartier generale della Marina, a tre giorni di viaggio. A quel punto eravamo solo sollevati di essere vivi, nonostante non riuscissimo a capire cosa ti fosse accaduto. -

\- Quel pirata ti ha colpito al torace. - Lo interruppe Seijuro. - Un colpo simile non ti uccide solo se mirato in maniera estremamente precisa. Hanno portato via il tuo corpo. Perchè? -

Sousuke non rispose, sollevando finalmente gli occhi stanchi dalla lanterna per osservare Seijuro in volto. Lo vedeva a malapena, accecato dalla fiamma fissata fino a qualche istante prima; ma quel che vedeva era l'espressione di un ragazzo ferito.

\- Possiamo parlarne più avanti. - Tentò; Seijuro strinse i pugni contro il terreno.

\- Ho creduto che fossi morto per _mesi_. - Insistette. Era chiaro che stava trattenendosi dall'urlare, più per frustrazione di fronte all'impassibilità di Sousuke che per rabbia. - E ora sei qui, e sei vivo. E gli abiti che indossi non sono quelli di un uomo che è sopravvissuto a un naufragio. -

Respirava a fatica, ferito dai suoi silenzi. Sousuke strinse gli occhi per un'istante; sapeva che sarebbe arrivato a quel momento, ma sperava di rimandarlo il più possibile.

\- Il minimo che mi devi. - Seijuro strinse gli occhi tra indice e pollice, trattenendo le emozioni che minacciavano di sopraffarlo. - È una spiegazione. -

Sousuke prese un profondo respiro prima di cominciare. Lo doveva loro, nonostante facesse male.

\- È stato Rin Matsuoka ad assalire la Little Prince. Sono stato sulla sua nave per tutti questi mesi. - Spiegò, rapido; pronunciare quelle parole era come sputare veleno su tutto ciò che c'era di sacro nella sua amicizia con Seijuro, Momotaro e Ai. - Gli ho prestato giuramento, ho mangiato e vissuto coi suoi uomini, combattuto per lui. -

Espressioni incredule lo circondavano; occhi privi di disprezzo che non sarebbero rimasti tali molto a lungo. Il primo a cambiare fu Seijuro, ma Sousuke proseguì prima che potesse parlare.

\- Ho _ucciso_ per lui. - Continuò. - Se vuoi considerarmi un traditore e uccidermi ora, fallo. Ma libera sua sorella. È l'unico motivo per cui mi trovo qui. -

\- _L'unico motivo_? - Sibilò Seijuro; Sousuke si accorse in quel momento che era armato, un pugnale non diverso dal suo allacciato al fianco. Non era normale che fosse armato a quell'ora. - _Prestato giuramento?!_ -

\- Rin era il mio migliore amico. - Rispose, freddo. Seijuro gesticolò nella sua direzione, esterreffatto.

\- Ha cercato di ucciderti! Ha ucciso degli uomini innocenti! - Pose l'enfasi sull'ultima parola, come se significasse qualcosa. Sousuke non potè impedire a se stesso di sorridere stancamente; ripensò al credo di Rin, una giustificazione pallida per qualcuno che non era emotivamente coinvolto nella faccenda come Seijuro.

\- Rin uccide solo quelli che cercano di fare lo stesso nei confronti dei suoi uomini. Non prende vite, se non è necessario. - Spiegò. - Non fa razzie se non dietro comando di altri uomini. Uomini che spesso sono gli ufficiali stessi della Marina. -

Seijuro si alzò, come se all'improvviso stare al fianco di Sousuke lo disgustasse; ma non era così. Era solo nervoso, confuso – a ragione. Sousuke lo guardò appoggiarsi al tavolo alle sue spalle e stringere il legno marcio sotto le sue dita, aggrapparsi a una certezza solida.

\- Quindi il Rin dei tuoi ricordi era davvero il figlio del pirata leggendario. -

Era stato Ai a parlare; Sousuke scoprì che sorrideva, un sorriso timido e insicuro di cui fu infinitamente grato. Annuì; Momo si fece avanti.

\- È vero quel che si dice delle sirene? - Domandò, gli occhi lucidi d'entusiasmo. Quello era il Momotaro che Sousuke conosceva; fu quasi un dispiacere scuotere la testa e vedere il suo fervore spegnersi. Quasi.

\- Non ho idea di cosa avesse fatto suo padre per ottenere quel genere di potere, ma Rin non ha nulla del genere. - Mormorò. Li osservò di sbieco uno ad uno, nel silenzio che seguì quelle ultime dichiarazioni; non sapeva ancora se poteva fidarsi di loro. Aveva bisogno di sapere di più.

\- Ho ragione di credere che Gou Matsuoka sia stata catturata perchè voi avete rivelato il posto in cui si trovava. - Tentò. Ai distolse lo sguardo, mentre quello di Momo si piantò su suo fratello, carico d'accuse; Seijuro non parlò, raccolto nei suoi pensieri. - Seijuro... -

Sei scosse la testa piano, e Sousuke rivide chiaramente l'entusiasmo che l'aveva pervaso durante la loro breve visita a casa di Rin. Era sembrato un altro ragazzo, di fronte a Gou; e ora sembrava fosse stato condannato a morte al posto suo. - Cos'altro avrei dovuto fare? - Domandò, amaro. - Rin Matsuoka è ricercato, con un numero infinito di accuse sulla testa e una taglia che farebbe gola anche al meno avido degli uomini, e nonostante tutto nessuno è ancora riuscito a catturarlo. Ho pensato che fosse la cosa giusta da fare per il bene di tutti. -

\- Gou non c'entra nulla. - Sibilò Momo, la testa bassa. Seijuro si voltò nella sua direzione, punto sul vivo.

\- Credi che non lo sappia? - Domandò. - Credi che non ci pensi, ogni volta che ho l'occasione di farlo? Che non pensi al fatto che quando la porteranno alla gogna sarà solo colpa mia? -

Ebbe l'impressione che ne avessero già parlato; e non una volta soltanto. Ai non prendeva parte alla discussione, ma stringeva la manica della camicia di Momotaro come se quel gesto bastasse a trattenerlo dal replicare allo sfogo del fratello; Seijuro stava massaggiandosi il volto. Sembravano tutti così stanchi; si domandò se anche lui stesse dando loro quell'impressione.

\- Forse non sono tagliato per fare il soldato. - Mormorò Seijuro. Ai lasciò andare piano la manica di Momo.

\- Forse no. - Convenne Sousuke. - Però saresti stato un ottimo dottore. -

Seijuro alzò le spalle. - Ora come ora non fa alcuna differenza cosa vorrei o non vorrei fare. Faccio parte della Marina Reale...abbandonare significherebbe macchiare la corona. Non ha importanza che io creda o meno in quello che faccio, finchè lo faccio. Non ho scelta. -

\- Sì che ce l'hai. -

Era questo che sentiva Rin, quando tentava di far capire agli altri come la pensava? Erano il suo carisma e il suo fascino naturale a farlo sollevare in piedi per guardare Seijuro negli occhi da pari, per potergli parlare? Sousuke sentì le parole e i pensieri di Rin invaderlo. Era la cosa giusta da dire, e se non l'avesse detto ora se ne sarebbe pentito per molto tempo.

\- Aiutami a liberare la ragazza e abbandona tutto questo. - Mormorò, fissandolo senza che il suo sguardo vacillasse per un momento. - Scappa, porta con te tuo fratello e Ai se vorranno, ma non ha senso che continui a lavorare per qualcosa e qualcuno in cui non credi. Trova un posto molto lontano dove diventare un dottore e intraprendere la strada che hai sempre voluto intraprendere, e non la via più semplice. -

Gli occhi di Seijuro erano fermi, spalancati a causa della sorpresa; davvero non aveva mai neanche considerato di avere un'alternativa? - Sarebbe una pazzia. - Borbottò, senza convinzione. Sousuke scosse la testa.

\- Sarebbe una scelta. - Lo corresse. - È quello che hanno offerto a me, ed è quello che sto cercando di offrirti. -

Nessuno parlò; sembrava quasi che avessero compreso quanto Sousuke credeva in quelle parole. Prima non avrebbe mai detto nulla del genere; il Sousuke disilluso e incapace di credere in qualunque cosa che avevano conosciuto era morto per davvero. Per la prima volta da quando li aveva rivisti si concesse di alzare la testa e guardarli con un moto d'orgoglio personale.

\- Negli ultimi giorni di viaggio ho pensato a un modo per liberare Gou, ma perchè la cosa funzioni ho bisogno del vostro aiuto. - Ammise. - Non voglio una risposta subito. Per ora vi chiedo solo di lasciarmi una notte per riposare. Vi aspetterò qui domani, se vorrete tornare per aiutarmi. Se non verrete mi occuperò di Gou da solo, nella speranza che possiate almeno tentare di limitare i danni. -

Seijuro annuì, dopo qualche istante di esitazione. - Va bene. - Acconsentì. Sembrava confuso; era più che comprensibile. Per un momento sembrò volersi avvicinare, ma si diresse in silenzio verso la porta e guardò indietro per controllare che Momo e Ai lo stessero seguendo.

Ai però non sembrava intenzionato ad andarsene; non subito, almeno. - Un giorno mi racconterai l'intera storia? - Domandò, la voce carica di speranza. Sembrava un bambino che attendesse la favola della buonanotte, ma Sousuke lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che Ai era troppo intelligente per non essere consapevole degli orrori che aveva passato negli ultimi mesi. Voleva solo sapere la verità, e Sousuke non aveva fatto altro che dar loro le briciole. Non erano pronti. Annuì comunque, perchè Ai lo meritava; gli rivolse anche un sorriso, incapace di fingersi ostile a quegli occhi grigi.

\- Te lo prometto. - Mormorò. Ai sembrò soddisfatto; cercò la mano di Momo senza dare le spalle a Sousuke, e assieme uscirono dal capanno assieme alla lampada. Il buio che seguì la loro scomparsa era molto meno accogliente di prima.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lo svegliarono i garriti dei gabbiani, acuti e insistenti; fu un risveglio dolce e lento. Per qualche istante faticò persino a comprendere dove si trovasse: non era il familiare ondeggiare della nave a cullarlo, e la sua pelle era solleticata da un freddo pungente dovuto allo stato dei suoi vestiti, mai asciugatisi del tutto durante la notte.

Sousuke fissò la parete del caseggiato opposta a quella a cui si era appoggiato, illuminata dalla poca luce che filtrava tra le assi della finestra. Era quasi innaturale vederla di giorno; gli sembrava di aver trascorso una vita intera chiuso tra quelle quattro mura. Forse era una sensazione dovuta alla dormita soddisfacente; si coprì meglio con la cappa che aveva utilizzato come coperta e chiuse gli occhi, ispirando lentamente.

La sensazione di assoluta spossatezza era scomparsa, ma un peso nel cuore lo faceva sentire ancora stanco, almeno su un piano emotivo. Era sembrato facile fingersi indifferente e coraggioso di fronte ai suoi vecchi compagni; era tanto abituato a reprimere le proprie emozioni da non essere stato neanche in grado di piangere durante la loro riunione. Aveva pianto abbastanza quando aveva creduto fossero morti, si giustificò; ma temette comunque che un giorno non sarebbe stato più in grado di provare nulla.

Il pensiero di Rin e della rabbia che aveva rivolto nei suoi confronti però lo turbava ancora. Si sollevò seduto solo pensando all'ultimo sguardo che gli aveva rivolto, prima che fosse calato in mare con una scialuppa con l'ordine di seguire alla perfezione il piano che avevano ideato; non era mancato il disprezzo, ma qualcosa nella luce spenta dei suoi occhi l'aveva fatto sembrare un disprezzo stanco, stufo. Fin da quando si erano ritrovati la sua relazione con Rin era stata un continuo passeggiare su terreno instabile; era stanco di proseguire, ma non abbastanza da arrendersi. Forse era così anche per lui.

Stava ancora riflettendo su quell'unico contatto quando la porta si aprì lentamente; la mano di Sou corse d'istinto al suo fianco, dov'era il pugnale, ma il volto familiare di Ai fece capolino dallo spiraglio prima ancora che potesse sfilare l'arma dal fodero. Si rilassò istantaneamente nel vederlo entrare; a differenza della sera prima, quando si era presentato in divisa, indossava solo una camicia e dei pantaloni chiari, e aveva tra le braccia quelli che Sou riconobbe con un moto di gratitudine come una pagnotta e una caraffa di latte; si alzò a fatica, i muscoli intorpiditi dalla nottata, mentre Ai posava il cibo sul tavolo.

\- Non era necessario. - Sorrise Sousuke, grattandosi il volto. Sentiva un accenno di barba sulle guance. Probabilmente aveva un aspetto terribile. - Non è già rischioso venire qui? -

Ai scosse la testa. - Siamo in pochi. La maggior parte dei soldati è impegnata al forte, o in città. - Spiegò. Sousuke annuì, sollevando una mano per arruffargli i capelli in un gesto affettuoso mentre lo superava. Sia pane che latte erano piacevolmente tiepidi; sollevò la caraffa al volto e bevve un lungo sorso, tenendo gli occhi aperti per osservare Ai. Era curiosamente silenzioso; non era mai stato chiassoso come Momotaro, ma era un genere di silenzio diverso, carico d'aspettativa. Alla fine sembrò farsi coraggio.

\- Sei riuscito a restituirgli l'anello? - Domandò. Non aveva bisogno di specificare di cosa parlasse; era un modo per iniziare a parlare come un altro. Sou abbassò la caraffa sul tavolo prima di rispondere.

\- Me l'ha strappato dal collo prima ancora che potessi spiegargli come l'ho ottenuto. - Spiegò. Ai sussultò appena di fronte a quella risposta; sembrava si fosse aspettato un approccio più amichevole. Sousuke sospirò. - Rin è diverso dal ragazzo che conoscevo. Ma ho sentito cosa gli è successo, e ha tutti i motivi per esserlo. -

Aiichiro annuì piano, comprensivo. - Siete in buoni rapporti? -

Sousuke lo fissò per qualche istante, incapace di rispondere. Giocherellò con il tozzo di pane che aveva strappato, nervoso; alla fine scosse piano la testa. Se c'era qualcuno con cui poteva essere onesto quel qualcuno era il ragazzino che gli stava di fronte, attento a pesare ogni parola che potesse ferirlo. Era una gentilezza che aveva ritrovato in Makoto – ma, a differenza di Makoto, Aiichiro l'aveva visto nelle sue fragilità e insicurezze. Non c'era motivo di fingersi forte, di fronte a un amico; quando risollevò lo sguardo dalle sue dita al volto di Ai non tentò di nascondere la paura che provava.

\- Non so dove ho sbagliato. - Ammise. - Ogni volta che le cose sembrano andar bene commetto un errore e mi tocca ricominciare da capo. -

Ai studiava il suo volto come potesse leggervi chiaramente tutto ciò che Sousuke non stava dicendo. Non si sorprese: ciò che provava nei confronti di Rin sarebbe stato palese anche ad uno sconosciuto, e Ai era sempre stato bravo a vedere oltre i suoi silenzi. - Ti penti di averlo ritrovato? -

Non si era mai posto una domanda simile, ma la risposta arrivò immediata e naturale. - Mai. - Mormorò, quasi un sospiro disperato. Solo dopo aver pronunciato quell'unica sillaba si rese conto delle implicazioni; una vita senza Rin era una vita che non desiderava vivere, indipendentemente da ciò che lui provava o non provava nei suoi confronti.

Ai sorrideva; era il primo sorriso genuino che gli avesse visto fare da quando era tornato. Non disse nient'altro a riguardo, sedendosi a terra e invitandolo con un cenno della testa a fare lo stesso. Sou afferrò la colazione prima di seguirlo.

\- Che mi dici di te? - Domandò. Aiichiro scrollò le spalle.

\- Non c'è niente da dire che Seijuro non abbia già detto ieri sera. - Ammise. - Abbiamo tutti perso fiducia in ciò che facciamo da tempo. Potrà non sembrarti così, ma la tua presenza ci dava la forza di credere in qualcosa. -

Sousuke sorrise, suo malgrado. Nascose il sorriso dietro un morso, consapevole che ad Ai non poteva essere sfuggito.

\- Rin è una brava persona? -

Sousuke annuì, mandando giù il boccone. Lo era davvero; i suoi metodi erano bruschi, il suo carattere pessimo, ma aveva dedicato la sua vita a cercare di dare agli altri la possibilità che non era stata concessa a lui. Ai non ebbe bisogno d'altro.

\- A che genere di piano avete pensato? -

Era più di quanto Sousuke avesse sperato di ottenere; lo guardò grato e confuso, le mani improvvisamente troppo deboli per sorreggere la brocca di latte. - Seijuro e Momo... - Provò a domandare; Ai scosse la testa, interrompendolo.

\- Verranno sicuramente. - Lo rassicurò. - Seijuro non ha ancora superato ciò che è successo a Gou. Si da la colpa più di tutti noi. E Momo...vorrei poter dire che la mia sola presenza basta a far sì che possa decidere cosa fare, ma è troppo legato a suo fratello per lasciare che decida da solo. Indipendentemente da quanto discutono. -

Non approfondirono la faccenda; Aiichiro non aveva voglia di parlarne. Sousuke ricordava chiaramente ciò che legava lui e Momotaro. Fu con un moto di sollievo che prese a parlargli di ciò a cui aveva lavorato durante le settimane di attraversata dell'Atlantico.

Seijuro e Momotaro li raggiunsero qualche ora dopo; Sei sembrava ancora turbato e imbronciato all'idea di collaborare con Sousuke, ma ascoltò comunque ciò che avevano stabilito e prese attivamente parte nell'affinare un piano altrimenti grezzo. Momotaro sedette al fianco di Aiichiro per tutto il tempo, silenziosamente alla ricerca di un contatto, uno sguardo, qualunque cosa sentisse di aver perso negli ultimi mesi che avevano passato assieme.

Sousuke mentì a sé stesso sull'invidia che provava nei loro confronti per tutto il pomeriggio.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Era pomeriggio inoltrato quando l'ultima parola fu dettata sul piano per liberare Gou, e Sousuke si congedò dai suoi compagni certo di aver ripassato ogni dettaglio minuziosamente. Non era nervoso all'idea di ciò che avrebbero fatto; al contrario, lo circondava una sensazione di totale calma e arrendevolezza al corso degli eventi. Presto sarebbe tutto finito, in un modo o nell'altro. Se le cose fossero andate male avrebbe fatto in modo che la colpa non ricadesse su Seijuro e gli altri; doveva solo essere cauto.

Seijuro sarebbe tornato quella notte col necessario, ma Sousuke sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto sperare nella riuscita del piano se non si fosse dato una ripulita. I suoi vestiti erano in condizioni pietose, come il resto del suo corpo; abbandonò la sicurezza della baracca per raggiungere la spiaggia. Aveva bisogno di un punto lontano dagli occhi di chiunque; raggiungendo la città aveva attraversato una baia in cui avrebbe potuto lavarsi indisturbato, scivolare in acqua senza preoccuparsi di essere visto.

Neppure mezz'ora dopo aveva spingeva la barca a remi sul lembo di terra tra la montagna che lo riparava da sguardi indiscreti e il mare immenso da cui era venuto; si lasciò cadere contro il fianco dell'imbarcazione stanco ma stranamente soddisfatto, ansimando per riprendere fiato mentre si guardava attorno. Sembrava fossero passati decenni da quando era rimasto davvero solo ad ascoltare il canto del mare e del vento, ad inspirare l'odore del sale. Si alzò solo per scivolare fuori dagli abiti ancora stropicciati e umidi, ed era sul punto di slacciarsi anche le mutande quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione; si era rilassato abbastanza da non farci caso, almeno inizialmente, ma il rumore delle onde che si infrangevano contro la baia era cambiato. Ora somigliava quasi ad una voce, un canto gentile; si strofinò gli occhi assonnati. Tutt'a un tratto faticava a tenerli aperti.

Era buffo; se si concentrava ed ascoltava quel canto, combattendo la sonnolenza che l'aveva assalito improvvisamente e che aveva attutito i suoi sensi, sembrava quasi di poter comprendere le parole del canto. Ma era stupido: nessuno stava cantando. Si voltò verso il mare, su cui l'oceano gettava una luce rossastra.

 

_Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray_

_Down by the warls of wapping, where I met a sailor gay_

 

Tentò di sorridere, ma i muscoli del suo volto s'erano rilassati al punto che gli riuscì impossibile; mosse un passo verso il mare, verso gli scogli che abbracciavano la baia e da cui aveva deciso di tuffarsi prima ancora di approdare.

Da sabbioso, il terreno sotto i suoi piedi divenne duro e freddo, bagnato da onde irregolari; Sousuke si sentì scivolare più di una volta, ma continuò comunque a camminare verso il mare, incantato da quella voce familiare. Se anche avesse desiderato voltarsi e fuggire, qualcosa gli suggeriva che non ci sarebbe riuscito. E poi perchè mai avrebbe dovuto farlo?

 

_His hair hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal_

_My happiness attend him where ever he may go_

 

Posò un piede nudo sulla punta di un masso affilato da anni di erosione, e per un istante il graffio che quel passo gli aveva causato lo riportò in sé; ma l'istante dopo un profumo tanto familiare da farlo commuovere inondò i suoi sensi e gli riempì gli occhi di lacrime. Doveva raggiungere chiunque stesse cantando quella vecchia canzone. Solo tra le braccia di quella persona avrebbe trovato la vera felicità.

 

_From tower hill to blackwall, I'll wander, weep and moan_

_All for my jolly sailor, until he does return_

 

Cadde in avanti, ma sporgendo i palmi delle mani riuscì comunque ad aggrapparsi alle rocce fredde e rimanere sugli scogli. Il suo volto però s'era sporto oltre, e per un istante Sousuke vide chiaramente il suo riflesso nell'acqua – un sorriso ebete gli attraversava il volto, e i suoi occhi erano quasi chiusi, persi nella pace che quella voce gli donava. Il suo riflesso tremò, disturbato da qualcosa: un volto conosciuto. La voce proveniva da lì, e Sousuke si fece appena più avanti per raggiungerla.

 

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I distain all glittering gold..._

 

Li vedeva chiaramente, ora. Occhi che conosceva, sottili e innaturalmente belli. Due mani pallide e gentili uscirono dall'acqua, braccia circondarono le sue spalle; le dita della creatura che amava si posarono sul suo collo e lo spinsero delicatamente in basso, mentre lui stesso usciva dal mare per raggiungerlo. Stava cantando anche in quell'istante, e Sousuke era così felice che non avesse smesso da emettere un verso simile a un singulto commosso.

\- _There is nothing can console me_... - Sussurrò la sirena, sorridendo.

I suoi occhi erano rossi, il rosso degli occhi di Rin.

Sousuke sentì le proprie labbra sfiorate da un bacio emozionato e prepotente.

Ma gli occhi non erano rossi; erano rosa, e se ne accorse solo in quell'istante. Quello non era Rin.

\- ... _but my jolly sailor bold._ -

Sousuke annaspò contro le labbra di Kisumi nell'istante stesso in cui la sirena smise di cantare, allontanandolo da sé con uno scatto violento; tirandosi indietro la sua schiena graffiò gli scogli su cui si era arrampicato, e questa volta il dolore fu più intenso e reale che mai. Stava ancora riprendendo fiato quando Kisumi riemerse dall'acqua e posò le braccia sul masso più vicino a lui, osservandolo.

\- Ti piace? - Domandò, sorridendo. - L'ho imparata per te. -

Il cuore di Sousuke sembrava non volerne sapere di calmarsi; batteva rapido e impazzito, mentre i sensi venivano inondati di stimoli. Fino ad un istante prima era sicuro di essere in piedi sulla spiaggia, intento a spogliarsi; non ricordava di aver camminato sugli scogli. Le piante dei piedi gli bruciavano intensamente, sanguinando là dove si era graffiato. Decise che vi avrebbe badato dopo.

\- Cosa ci fai qui? - Sibilò. Il sorriso di Kisumi si allargò, mentre la coda usciva dall'acqua lenta e mai ferma, simile a quella di un gatto. Era vicino; le sue dita sfioravano i piedi di Sousuke, nonostante lui tentasse di arrampicarsi ancora più indietro sugli scogli bagnati e scivolosi. Era da un'infinità di tempo che non lo vedeva da una distanza tanto ravvicinata: notò suo malgrado che sembrava stanco, ed era più emaciato del solito. Forse era dovuto al tempo che passava inseguendo la _Crimson Shark_ ; ma questo non spiegava i graffi profondi sul suo petto e sulle braccia. In quel momento però non gli importava di chiedere cosa li avesse causati; non lo voleva lì. Non lo voleva affatto. Aveva appena cercato di baciarlo, come non fosse accaduto nulla.

\- Tornavo da ricerca quando ho sentito Sousuke. - Spiegò. Inclinò il capo d'un lato. - Sei ferito... mi dispiace. -

Sousuke si sporse in avanti e afferrò saldamente il suo braccio, tirandolo verso di sé. L'aveva finalmente a portata di sfuriata, senza che nessuno con la possibilità di ucciderlo fosse nei paraggi. - Ti dispiace? - Urlò; Kisumi sgranò gli occhi, ma sembrava più curioso che spaventato. - Mi hai mentito per anni riguardo a Rin. _Ho creduto che fosse morto, a causa tua_! -

Kisumi non rispose. Non sorrideva più, ora; lo fissava con un'intensità tale da farlo tremare. - Volevo solo stare con te. - Sussurrò alla fine, senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi. Sousuke lasciò andare piano il suo braccio, colto da una nausea improvvisa.

Il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte non era umano. Il suo volto poteva sembrare quello di un essere umano, e anche la sua voce era quella di un ragazzo, ma era con un mostro che aveva a che fare. Sousuke si portò una mano ai capelli e strinse, confuso.

Aveva passato anni con le gambe a bagno in un fiume e la testa di Kisumi posata su una coscia; anni parlandogli e sentendolo parlare, carezzandolo e lasciandosi carezzare. Aveva risposto ai suoi baci nonostante i suoi pensieri non si fossero mai allontanati del tutto da Rin; per anni era stato di Kisumi, e Kisumi era stato suo. E per anni lui non aveva fatto altro che nascondergli la verità circa ciò che era successo a Rin.

Fissava l'acqua in quell'istante, le palpebre pesanti che lasciavano intravedere solo uno spiraglio degli intensi occhi viola; Sousuke sentì la nausea che aveva avvertito prima salirgli in gola acida, provocargli un colpo di tosse. Valutò le sue opzioni: ucciderlo era fuori discussione. Non poteva permettersi di morire in quel momento.

\- Sai. - Kisumi tornò a guardarlo, abbozzando un sorriso. - Ho viaggiato molto. Volevo capire gli umani un po' di più... -

\- Non mi interessa. - Sibilò Sousuke. Il pugnale era rimasto sulla spiaggia; non aveva niente con cui colpirlo a portata di mano. Si guardò attorno freneticamente, domandandosi cosa sarebbe accaduto se se ne fosse semplicemente andato. Avrebbe cantato nuovamente, ritrascinandolo a sé? Forse stavolta non avrebbe avuto modo di svegliarsi da quell'incantesimo, almeno finchè non si fosse ritrovato una cinquantina di metri sott'acqua.

\- Ho imparato molte cose in ultimi mesi. - Continuò Kisumi, ignaro dello stato d'animo di Sousuke. - Ho imparato un nome per quello che provo per te. -

Smise di cercare una via di fuga e lo fissò, la paura per ciò che avrebbe detto crescente in petto. Aveva di nuovo la gola bloccata dall'acidità. Kisumi si sollevò appena, l'inizio della lunga coda visibile fuori dall'acqua, per prendere i polsi di Sousuke tra le sue mani umide e fredde.

\- Si chiama amore, giusto? - Domandò. Aveva gli occhi lucidi, e sorrideva. Sousuke lo guardò stupito; studiò la felicità immensa sul suo volto, le cicatrici sul suo corpo. Non le aveva mai avute, prima. Pensò ad Haru, che era stato una sirena e aveva abbandonato tutto quanto per stare con Makoto – e a Makoto stesso, le sue mani sempre alla ricerca di un contatto con Haru, i suoi sorrisi gentili rivolti nella direzione del ragazzo con cui era potuto rimanere a dispetto di ogni probabilità. Il pensiero di un rapporto così profondo accostato a quello che Kisumi diceva di provare lo disgustò tanto che si ritrovò a ridere, involontariamente; una risata roca, priva di ilarità. La risata più crudele e terribile che fosse mai sfuggita dalle sue labbra.

\- Amore? - Ripetè, caricando ogni sillaba di tutta la rabbia che stava montandogli in corpo. Le dita di Kisumi si fecero più deboli sui suoi polsi; anche la sua espressione crollò. Aveva compreso da solo che la reazione di Sousuke era tutto tranne che positiva. - Tu non ami, Kisumi. Non sei in grado di provare un sentimento del genere. -

Kisumi abbassò lo sguardo, sorpreso e confuso. Il sorriso sparì lentamente dal suo volto, sempre più debole istante dopo istante, fino a che la sua bocca non fu una linea piatta e triste. - Io... - Tentò. Fu il turno di Sousuke di afferrare i suoi polsi, senza gentilezza. Kisumi reagì sorpreso anche a quello scatto, tentando di allontanarsi spaventato; la coda nell'acqua prese a guizzare come quella di un pesce catturato.

\- L'amore non è qualcosa che tu possa capire solo per sentito dire. - Spiegò. Parlava con rabbia, ma una tristezza improvvisa lo colpì solo pronunciando quelle parole; guardò Kisumi, e pensò a Rin. - Non puoi costringere qualcuno a stare con te, se lo ami. Tu non hai fatto altro che legarmi a te a forza, per anni. -

Stringeva tanto da essere certo che, se solo avesse impiegato un minimo di forza in più, avrebbe spezzato i polsi fragili di Kisumi. L'aveva ritenuto bello e umano, ma in quel momento non vedeva che il suo lato mostruoso: le membrane tra le dita delle sue mani, le branchie che si alzavano e abbassavano ad una velocità innaturale, persino le scaglie che decoravano il suo corpo e la sua coda. L'aveva accarezzate adorandone la composizione e il colore, così simile a quello dei capelli di Kisumi; ora sembravano solo quelle di un serpente. Anche la sua pelle era viscida al tatto.

\- Tu non sei in grado di provare niente del genere. - Ripetè, i denti stretti. Kisumi stava piangendo; non si domandò se fosse a causa del dolore o di ciò che stava dicendo. - Per cui sparisci dalla mia vita una volta per tutte. -

Lo lasciò andare, spingendolo verso il mare; Kisumi si sbilanciò per un istante, per poi stringersi nel suo stesso abbraccio, come si vergognasse di farsi guardare. Singhiozzava, ma Sousuke era troppo furioso e grato di essersi liberato dal peso delle parole mai dette per badarvi. Quando tornò a guardarlo però i suoi occhi sembravano lampeggiare di una rabbia altrettanto cieca, mista a un dolore indescrivibile. Per un attimo la sua sicurezza vacillò.

\- Mi hai promesso che ti avrei preso con me quando avrei voluto. - Sibilò; sembrava sempre più simile a un mostro che a un umano. Mostrò i denti aguzzi, seghettati in una maniera simile a quelli di Rin. Sousuke strinse i pugni. - HAI PROMESSO! -

\- SO QUELLO CHE HO PROMESSO! - Urlò di rimando. Si sollevò in piedi senza badare ai graffi sulla schiena, per allontanarsi ancora di più da lui. - -

Sembrava che anche il mare si stesse agitando, infastidito dalle loro urla. Il sole era calato rapidamente, e solo tiepide tracce di un rosso tendente al viola illuminavano ancora il cielo. Kisumi lo fissò per un ultimo lungo istante, gli occhi arrossati dal pianto; poi si tuffò in mare. Sousuke si lasciò ricadere a terra esausto, come avesse combattuto una battaglia a mani nude. Era stato molto più stancante: venne scosso da un brivido represso fino a quell'istante. Kisumi non era un umano. Sapeva di cosa fossero capaci le sirene, l'aveva visto coi propri occhi; se solo avesse voluto l'avrebbe ucciso in un solo istante. Ma non l'aveva fatto.

Chinò la testa tra le ginocchia sollevate al petto e riprese fiato, per tutto il tempo che ritenne necessario. Quando tornò a guardare il mare l'orizzonte non era più visibile; il mare era mosso appena da un vento leggero, ed era come se Kisumi non fosse mai stato lì.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Con la sua pianta a stella e le sue mura armate, Fort Cumberland era uno dei più recenti orgogli della Marina di Sua Maestà. Aveva meno di un secolo, ed oltre che essere situato in un meraviglioso punto strategico per quanto riguardava il controllo della baia di Langstone fungeva da prigione e campo d'addestramento militare. Era una struttura imponente, soprattutto per le dimensioni: ospitava 700 soldati alla volta, tra militari di grado e fanteria, e sulle mura non meno di una sessantina di cannoni puntati in direzione della baia erano l'incubo di qualunque pirata che sperasse anche solo di avvicinarsi alla costa.

Il luogotenente Atwood era solo uno degli ufficiali di grado stazionato a Fort Cumberland, in attesa di ripartire con la propria nave per l'America; la vita di mare non gli mancava troppo, soprattutto se rimanendo al forte aveva occasione di cenare allo stesso tavolo di un paio di ammiragli di cui attirare l'attenzione. Il compito che gli era stato assegnato, però, era quanto di più ingrato potesse esserci: d'altronde controllare i prigionieri era roba da poco, e Fort Cumberland non ne ospitava che una cinquantina, nessuno dei quali lontanamente pericoloso. Non solo quel compito lo relegava nella parte più infima del forte con pochi soldati come unica compagnia, ma faceva sì che le possibilità di brillare agli occhi dei superiori fossero pari a zero. Tentava comunque di fare del suo meglio in quella mansione, certo che la pazienza sarebbe stata ripagata. E in ogni caso le cose si erano fatte appena più interessanti, fin da quando era arrivata la ragazza.

Sarebbe andato a trovarla anche quel giorno, per divertimento personale più che per reale necessità; erano settimane ormai che non causava problemi, rimanendo ferma nell'angolo della sua cella a fissare storto chiunque si avvicinasse e mormorando maledizioni a qualunque guardia entrasse a lasciarle da mangiare, ma non era sempre stato così. Durante i primi giorni di prigionia urlava e strepitava ogni volta che ne aveva le forze, afferrando le sbarre e sbattendole con quanta forza possedeva in quel suo corpo minuto. La luce nei suoi occhi aveva qualcosa di innaturale e folle, ma ovviamente nessuno di loro poteva permettersi di parlarne all'altro: erano uomini, soldati e marinai navigati – ammettere di essere spaventati dalla furia di una singola donna sarebbe stato particolarmente umiliante. Avevano il permesso di metterla a tacere, ma non di farle del male irreprabile: era un ostaggio prezioso. Atwood tremò all'idea del sangue che scorreva nelle vene della ragazza; aveva sentito parlare dei pirati della Scarlet Mermaid durante gli anni di addestramento, e la _Crimson Shark_ , per quanto recentemente comparsa nei mari, aveva una fama non meno sinistra. E ora la figlia e sorella dei due uomini che avevano guidato quelle navi era in mano loro, in attesa di essere impiccata assieme al fratello.

E nonostante il pericolo c'era qualcosa di affascinante e divertente nell'osservare le sue reazioni – o l'assenza di tali – durante le noiose ore di lavoro. Atwood salutò con un cenno del capo l'uomo all'ingresso dell'edificio adibito a prigione, addentrandosi nei corridoi scuri dell'edificio, dove l'aria puzzava costantemente di marcio e la luce arrivava appena dalle minuscole grate. I prigionieri erano chiassosi come sempre al suo passaggio; li ignorò e ignorò i loro insulti come aveva imparato a fare, avvicinandosi alle quattro guardie che quel giorno erano di turno. Stavano giocando a carte, e smisero di farlo non appena fu abbastanza vicino da essere notato. Uno di loro approfittò della distrazione per guardare le carte del compagno più vicino.

\- Buon pomeriggio, signori. - Salutò. Non gli interessava fare conversazione, ma le regole parlavano chiaro: non poteva avvicinarsi alla cella della ragazza senza essere scortato. Gli ufficiali erano paranoici a riguardo; nessuno conosceva la portata del potere di Rin Matsuoka e della sua ciurma, ma se si avvicinava solamente a quella del padre allora non era da escludere che prima o poi avrebbe tentato di liberarla. - Devo interrompere il vostro gioco per chiedermi di accompagnarmi. Ho un controllo giornaliero da eseguire sulla prigioniera. -

Non c'era assolutamente bisogno che specificasse di chi stava parlando; era l'unica ragazza nell'intero forte. I quattro gettarono le carte sul tavolino, chi sbuffando e chi stiracchiandosi. Atwood li ignorò forzatamente, incamminandosi senza quasi aspettare che lo seguissero o recuperassero i moschetti poggiati al muro. Superò rapido pirati, ladri e feccia, evitando persino di guardarli; presto le celle si fecero più vuote e silenziose: erano quelle occupate dai prigionieri più pericolosi, quelli che si trovavano dietro le sbarre da più tempo. In fondo ad esse, dopo svariati loculi vuoti, c'era la cella di Gou Matsuoka, così buia che ad una prima occhiata sarebbe sembrata vuota. Atwood sapeva che non era così: era solo diventata molto brava a nascondersi.

\- Eccoci qui, signorina Matsuoka. - Annunciò la sua presenza sbattendo le chiavi tra due sbarre; se stava dormendo, almeno l'avrebbe svegliata. - Come sta? -

\- Vattene. -

Una risposta rapida e roca, proveniente dall'angolo destro della cella, quello più vicino al muro. Atwood sorrise soddisfatto della rapidità con cui aveva reagito.

\- Mi chiedevo se ha intenzione anche oggi di assalire le guardie che le porteranno da mangiare. - Scherzò. La sua mancanza di reazioni nell'ultimo tempo lo preoccupava – e annoiava, soprattutto. - Stanno solo facendo il loro dovere. -

Ci fu un fruscio leggero; qualche istante dopo la figura della ragazza sbucò dall'angolo buio. I capelli rosso carminio erano una massa informe, più corti dove le erano stati tirati; lunghe ciocche sporche le incorniciavano il volto. Aveva il labbro inferiore ancora gonfio e violaceo a causa dell'ultimo tentativo serio di ribellione. - Il loro dovere. - Borbottò lei. Sputò più lontano che potè, in direzione di Atwood; dopodichè si asciugò con la manica della vestaglia lurida, l'unica cosa che non le avevano portato via quando l'avevano rinchiusa. Le copriva le gambe solo fino alle ginocchia; Atwood osservò per un istante i suoi polpacci pallidi, prima di risponderle.

\- Il loro dovere. - Confermò. - Tenervi al sicuro finchè vostro fratello non si consegnerà alle autorità, com'è giusto che sia. -

Gou strinse i pugni; era sempre così sensibile quando le si nominava il fratello. Atwood sorrise; probabilmente avrebbe urlato qualcosa circa il fatto che suo fratello non era un idiota. Uno dei quattro incompetenti che lo accompagnavano decise di rovinargli il divertimento proprio in quel momento, però, richiamando la sua attenzione.

\- Luogotenente, signore. - Tossì. Atwood alzò gli occhi al cielo e si voltò a guardarlo, rendendosi conto in quel momento che la stazza dell'uomo lo intimoriva – e lui stesso non era né esile, né basso. - Tra quanto dovremmo passare a portarle da mangiare? -

Atwood fece una smorfia disgustata. - Più di cinque ore, santo cielo, è appena mattina. È il vostro unico compito e non vi siete neanche informati a riguardo? -

Le altre guardie non lo ascoltavano; sembravano più impegnati a guardarsi attorno. L'uomo che l'aveva chiamato annuì mestamente, pensieroso.

\- Quindi in questo lasso di tempo nessuno viene mai a trovarla, senza considerare te. -

\- Ma che razza di atteggiamento è quest... -

L'ultima cosa che Atwood sentì fu la mano dell'uomo che afferrava la sua faccia, soffocandolo per un istante prima di spingerlo con forza quasi sovrannaturale contro le sbarre; il frastuono generato da quello scontro coprì il suo debole urlo strozzato, mentre scivolava a terra con le tempie grondanti sangue.

 

Sousuke osservò disgustato l'uomo mentre scivolava lungo le sbarre e sul pavimento sporco della prigione. Aiichiro lo osservava qualche metro più in là, sconvolto – in parte per il gesto brutale, ma soprattutto per la poca cautela dimostrata.

\- Potrebbe arrivare qualcuno. - Mormorò. Seijuro lo superò per avvicinarsi al corpo dell'uomo svenuto.

\- Crederanno che sia stata lei. - Rispose, chinandosi per recuperare il mazzo di chiavi dalla cinta dell'uomo. Sin da quella mattina, quando aveva raggiunto Sousuke con una divisa sottratta e si erano introdotti nel forte durante il cambio della guardia, aveva dimostrato nervi tanto saldi da impressionarlo. Aveva davvero bisogno di redimersi; non gli importava cosa sarebbe accaduto, se si fosse tolto quel peso dalla coscienza. Sousuke lo capiva bene.

\- Lascia, faccio io. - Si fece avanti per togliere il mazzo dalle mani di Seijuro e cercare la chiave giusta; Gou, nel frattempo, li fissava a bocca aperta e con le mani sollevate al petto, spaventata. Non erano abbastanza vicini da essere riconosciuti; forse li credeva dei malintenzionati. Viste le condizioni in cui era ridotta Sousuke non la biasimava – al contrario, il solo pensiero di ciò che potevano averle fatto lo faceva infuriare abbastanza da privarlo della ragione. Lanciò un'occhiata rapida al corpo di Atwood a terra, mentre finalmente trovava la chiave e apriva la cella.

Lui e Seijuro entrarono assieme, quasi spintonandosi per chi dovesse andare primo; Ai e Momo pattugliavano il corridoio carichi d'ansia, lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiate verso la cella per controllare cosa stava accadendo. Sousuke si fece avanti un passo alla volta, sollevando le mani per dimostrarle di essere disarmato; da vicino era in uno stato ancora più pietoso, gli occhi arrossati di pianto e il labbro livido là dove era stata colpita.

\- È tutto a posto. - Tentò. - Sono qui da parte di Rin. Siamo qui per liberarti. Sei al sicu... -

Ma Gou non lo stava ascoltando; lo superò con una rapidità invidiabile, viste le sue condizioni, e prima che Sousuke potesse anche solo tentare di fermarla si piazzò di fronte a Seijuro e lo colpì con un manrovescio dritto in faccia, facendolo barcollare. Il suono dello schiaffo eccheggiò lungo tutto il corridoio, aiutato dal silenzio improvviso in cui gli altri tre ragazzi erano piombati. Per un paio di istanti Seijuro non disse nulla, fissando il vuoto alla propria sinistra con sguardo sorpreso e labbra dichiuse; poi si voltò lentamente verso Gou e la guardò, contraendo il volto in un'espressione sofferta. - Mi disp... -

Gou lanciò un urlo e afferrò il bavero della sua giacca scuotendolo con forza; Sousuke si fece avanti per intervenire, preoccupato per il benessere del suo amico. La ragazza aveva ogni ragione di odiarlo, ma non avevano tempo per quelle questioni; la sollevò per i fianchi più delicatamente che potè e se la sollevò in spalla, mentre lei lo colpiva con pugni deboli alla schiena.

\- LASCIAMI ANDARE! LASCIAMI ANDARE! - Protestò. - TRADITORI SCHIFOSI, CANI BASTARDI...LASCIAMI ANDARE, TI HO DETTO! -

Sousuke pensò che somigliava al fratello in modi che andavano ben oltre l'aspetto fisico. La allontanò abbastanza da Seijuro e poi posò a terra, tenendola comunque ferma per le spalle e tentando di farsi ascoltare. Era così minuta e così fiera, nonostante tutto; ma nell'istante in cui Gou ascoltò finalmente i suoi richiami e lo fissò in volto Sousuke notò che aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime e la bocca stretta in una linea rigida, che faceva del suo meglio perchè le lacrime non scivolassero sulle sue guance. Sospirò, distrutto da quella visione. Non era colpa di Seijuro; era tutta colpa sua.

\- So che sei arrabbiata, ma non abbiamo tempo. - Tentò. - Mi manda Rin. Capisci cosa significa? Rin è qui. È venuto a salvarti. -

Gou aprì la bocca e la richiusa, annuendo e singhiozzando al tempo stesso; Sousuke lasciò andare piano le sue spalle, ma fu lei a gettarglisi contro e posare la fronte sul suo petto, cercando un accenno di conforto e piangendo il più silenziosamente possibile. Insicuro sul da farsi, le posò una mano esitante sulla schiena a mò d'abbraccio; Seijuro fissava il pavimento come potesse scavarsi una fossa col solo sguardo.

\- E loro sono qui per aiutarmi. - Continuò non appena lei si fu ripresa abbastanza da allontanarsi. - Avrete il tempo di chiarire non appena saremo fuori di qui, ma ora come ora dobbiamo solo pensare a scappare. -

Gou annuì e si asciugò gli occhi, deglutendo un'ultima volta prima di ricomporsi del tutto. - Rin è sulla nave? - Domandò. Era una domanda carica di preoccupazione, che sottintendeva molto; Sousuke annuì, e lei parve subito abbastanza rincuorata da guardarsi attorno.

\- Cosa dobbiamo fare? - Domandò. Sousuke si voltò verso Ai, gesticolando per farlo avvicinare. Prese la divisa tra le braccia del suo amico e la porse a Gou, che la osservò con gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa.

\- Cambiati e seguici. -

 

 

* * *

 

 

L'idea di base non era nulla di eccessivamente complicato. Entriamo, troviamo Gou, la facciamo vestire da soldato e troviamo un modo per uscire. Sousuke aveva creduto sarebbe stato semplice; o almeno aveva riposto le proprie speranze in quell'unico piano, e aveva pregato che tutto andasse per il meglio. C'erano due cose che aveva imparato in anni d'addestramento: era raro trovare un soldato motivato al punto da interferire nel caso di minime infrazioni nei protocolli dell'esercito. I soldati giocavano a carte e dadi durante i turni, i fucili venivano appoggiati al muro ancora carichi, nessuno aveva mai la spada infilata al fianco in caso di necessità. Nessuno seguiva davvero le regole; nessuno prestava attenzione.

Certo quello in cui si trovavano era un forte colmo fino all'orlo di militari di grado, ma fu esattamente per questo motivo che la guardia all'ingresso della prigione non notò affatto Momotaro uscire prima di tutti gli altri, né notò che dei quattro soldati entrati nell'edificio erano usciti in cinque. L'assenza del luogotenente non lo colpì minimamente: continuò a bere finchè non furono abbastanza lontani da rilassare le spalle.

\- Come stai? - Domandò a bassa voce. La ragazza al suo fianco annuì, rigida e pallida in volto; aveva permesso a Seijuro di avvicinarsi per raccoglierle i capelli, e ora erano raccolti sotto un cappello. Di tanto in tanto, quando rallentavano il passo, sfregava le cosce una contro l'altra – probabilmente poco abituata ad aver indosso dei pantaloni – ma stranamente, non sembrava spaventata. Risoluta, più che altro.

\- Voglio solo andarmene. - Sussurrò di rimando. Stringeva i piccoli pugni, rigida e composta, guardandosi attorno. - Mi tremano le gambe. -

\- Non appena sarà tutto finito potrai riposarti. - La rassicurò. Si voltò a guardare le mura; da quella distanza era impossibile capire dove si trovasse Momo, ma il pensiero che fosse lassù da qualche parte era rincuorante. - Devo solo chiederti di tener duro un altro po'. -

Gou annuì nuovamente, tenendo il capo chino perchè a nessuno dei soldati che passavano venisse il minimo sospetto. Potevano nasconderle il seno e i capelli, ma il volto era comunque quello di una ragazza stremata da giorni di prigionia; non erano stupidi al punto da non riconoscerla. - Sei con Rin, ora? - Domandò. Sousuke sbattè le palpebre, confuso dalla domanda.

\- In un certo senso. - Ammise. - Gli ho giurato fedeltà, se è questo che intendi. Ma non è stato un processo immediato. -

_E non credo sia ancora finita_ , pensò – ma evitò di parlargliene, perchè non ce n'era alcun bisogno. Non in quel frangente, almeno. Era triste pensarlo, ma forse Gou conosceva Rin meno di lui – era suo fratello, ma quanto tempo le aveva dedicato negli ultimi anni? Cosa sapeva di lui, tranne ciò che riguardava la vita intrapresa e la maledizione che gli impediva di scendere a terra?

\- Tenete pronte le armi. - Mormorò Seijuro, intromettendosi nella conversazione. Sousuke annuì e caricò il fucile cercando di attirare l'attenzione il meno possibile; erano appoggiati al muro di una caserma, al riparo dal centro del forte ma comunque parecchio in vista. Gou tentò di fare lo stesso, ma il fucile quasi le scivolò dalle mani; fu Seijuro a recuperarlo prima che cadesse a terra e sparasse un colpo a vuoto. Lo porse a Gou, che lo riprese paonazza in volto.

\- Nessuno si aspetta che tu combatta. - La ammonì. Gou strinse le labbra per un istante solo, indispettita ma non al punto da essere irrazionale; non era addestrata per una guerriglia, e non era stupida abbastanza da avanzare proteste. Il meglio che poteva fare era rimanere dietro di loro e stare attenta ad evitare i proiettili vaganti.

Sousuke smise di prestarle attenzione, per il momento; prese a guardare fisso il punto in cui Momo sarebbe dovuto comparire, sulle mura di cinta. Quel segnale era stata una sua idea: rischiosa, ma semplice. Quando aveva deciso di immolarsi per salvare Gou non era stato folle al punto da credere di riuscire nell'intento da solo: aveva bisogno di alleati. Fortunatamente per lui, la _Crimson Shark_ era un sistema molto più fragile di ciò che sembrava – non per questioni di lealtà, ma per ideali e priorità differenti dei vari ufficiali della nave.

Era stato relativamente semplice ottenere l'aiuto sperato. Ciò che gli serviva era far comprendere a quelli fuori che era un buon momento per entrare in azione; una volta avvistato il forte, la soluzione a quel problema si era palesata davanti ai suoi occhi come un miraggio. C'era qualcosa che la marina non faceva mai, se non in momenti particolari: calare la bandiera, che svettava alta sopra le mura – chiara e visibile anche da centinaia di metri di distanza.

Sousuke vide la figura apparentemente tranquilla di Momotaro avvicinarsi all'asta; lo vide guardarsi attorno, e controllare di non avere nessuno vicino. Per qualche istante non se ne sarebbero accorti; abbastanza perchè a notarlo fossero coloro che stavano aldilà del muro, aldilà del banco di nebbia calato sulla baia quella mattina stessa. Era grato che Makoto fosse dalla sua parte – ma era ancora più grato di avere anche Haru, col suo sovrannaturale controllo dell'acqua, a creare quella barriera che nascondeva le barche su cui parte della ciurma della _Crimson_ attendeva di vedere la bandiera inglese calare.

Momo prese ad armeggiare con le corde, piano e con delicatezza; il velo dipinto scese lentamente, a fatica, trattenuto in aria in ogni istante dal vento. Per qualche istante, quando finalmente toccò terra, non accadde nulla; istanti così carichi di tensione che Sousuke sentì la paura assumere forma fisica e stringergli il cuore. Fu consapevole di tuttò ciò che gli stava attorno: il respiro agitato di Gou, le sue mani sudate sul metallo freddo del fucile, il numero di soldati che iniziavano a notare che qualcosa nell'orizzonte non andava.

Poi un rumore fece crollare ogni sua paura; un urlo – o meglio, decine di voci urlanti sempre più vicine, sempre più forti. Chiuse gli occhi quasi nello stesso istante in cui la prima serie di cannonate colpì le mura; improvvisamente l'attenzione rivolta al gesto di Momo passò in secondo piano per chiunque, loro quattro compresi. Ora dovevano correre.

\- Via, via, via! - Urlò. La sua voce sovrastava a malapena il caos scatenatosi all'interno delle mura; prese a correre con il fucile in braccio, voltandosi una sola volta per assicurarsi che lo stessero seguendo. Gou era molto più pallida, ora; non le avevano spiegato i dettagli del piano, non ce n'era stato il tempo. Dietro di lei Seijuro sembrava pronto a caricarsela in braccio nel caso la paura avesse avuto la meglio sull'istinto.

Non erano gli unici a muoversi con tanta fretta: i più capaci stavano già tentando di organizzarsi, di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo. Stralci di conversazione gli arrivavano alle orecchie e fuggivano l'istante successivo; parole riguardo un attacco, parole riguardo i pirati, ordini di ricalibrare i cannoni. Era quello, pensò sorridendo suo malgrado, il più grande vantaggio che far sistemare Haru e gli altri dietro un banco di nebbia aveva concesso loro: i cannoni del forte erano molti, ma puntavano tutti verso il mare. Per colpire Makoto e i suoi uomini ci sarebbe voluto il tempo necessario a puntarli sul breve lasso di spiaggia che già stavano percorrendo; non avrebbero mai fatto in tempo. Sarebbero sicuramente riusciti a scalare le mura prima.

C'era comunque la possibilità che qualcuno riuscisse a raggiungerli armato di fucile; e avevano tenuto in considerazione che qualcuno, una volta entrato nel forte e distratto abbastanza a lungo i soldati, potesse non uscirne. Ma era un rischio che Makoto e Haruka avevano accettato senza un attimo di ripensamento, perchè era l'unico piano solido che avevano, e il tempo per salvare Gou era più che limitato.

\- Dove andiamo? - Strillò Gou. Sousuke le indicò la direzione da intraprendere con un cenno della testa: il muro di cinta del lato ovest, lontano dal centro dell'azione e dal combattimento. Il lato del forte costruito sul mare.

Gou emise un verso che somigliava ad un lamento, ma non protestò; riprese a correre in silenzio, tenendo il passo con una calma invidiabile. Non c'erano che un centinaio di metri a separarli dalla scalinata per salire sulle mura, e poi un altra camminata carica di tensione per raggiungere il punto prestabilito. Una seconda scarica di cannonate fece strillare Gou, che quasi perse l'equilibrio; non arrivavano dalle mura, però. Erano ancora i cannoni trasportati dalla _Crimson_ alle scialuppe, che servivano principalmente a farsi notare da chiunque fosse all'interno del forte. Non lo volevano danneggiare; solo distrarli.

\- I PIRATI SONO ENTRATI! - Sentì qualcuno alla sua destra urlare; un uomo pericolosamente vicino gridò in risposta.

\- POTREBBERO ESSERE QUI PER LA RAGAZZA! CONTROLLATE CHE LA PRIGIONIERA SIA AL SUO POSTO! -

A quell'ordine, Gou si calò il cappello in testa con ancora più forza, e accellerò il passo già spedito. Sousuke si voltò a guardare di nuovo verso le mura, alla ricerca di Momotaro – ma l'intero lato nord era pieno zeppo di pirati e soldati intenti a darsi battaglia. Si chiese chi di quelli che conosceva fossero lì in mezzo; chi era stato disposto ad aiutarlo disobbedendo gli ordini di Rin e raggiungendo la baia assieme ad Haru e Makoto.

Fu un sollievo salire la scalinata di pietra che li avrebbe portati alle mura, nonostante la consapevolezza che era da quel punto in poi che la faccenda si sarebbe fatta complicata. A terra non erano che quattro figure nel panico generale; sulle mura erano esposti, ogni movimento sospetto tracciato e visibile. Aiichiro fu l'ultimo a salire, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di Momotaro.

\- Dov'è? - Domandò, la voce carica di panico. - Sarebbe dovuto essere qui, ormai. -

Anche Seijuro sembrava innervosito dall'assenza del fratello minore. Sousuke valutò rapidamente le loro opzioni, ma si vide costretto a scuotere la testa. - Lo aspettiamo al punto d'incontro. - Comandò.

Aiichiro si fece avanti, la bocca già aperta per avanzare una protesta – ma Seijuro lo interruppe prima che potesse parlare.

\- Se Momotaro non arriva, noi non veniamo. - Chiarì. Sousuke lo guardò per un lungo istante, dritto negli occhi; annuì a malincuore e riprese a camminare, ma non aveva fatto che pochi passi quando il rumore della battaglia prese a intensificarsi. Si voltarono tutti assieme, e Gou si coprì la bocca con entrambe le mani indebolita dalla scena.

Erano stati rapidi. Non potendo colpire i pirati prima che salissero sulle mura, la mossa più intelligente da attuare era stata quella che Sousuke vedeva in azione coi propri occhi: sfruttare la pianta a stella delle mura di cinta, stringendo i pirati in un segmento e posizionando i fucilieri nel segmento opposto; un ufficiale, visibile anche da quella distanza, ordinò nuovamente di fare fuoco; vide uomini cadere a terra come marionette a cui erano stati tagliati i fili, e alcuni di loro portavano la divisa dell'esercito. Per la prima volta in giorni Sousuke sentì le gambe cedergli; cos'aveva causato?

\- ...suke. - Sentì qualcuno chiamarlo, una voce distante, troppo debole per sovrastare l'urlo dell'ufficiale che comandava di ricaricare i fucili. - SOUSUKE! D...dobbiamo andare! --

Torno in sé; le dita sottili di Gou erano strette attorno al suo braccio, e tentavano debolmente di trascinarlo via. Stava piangendo, pallida. - D...dobbiamo andare... - Ripetè, implorandolo con i grandi occhi umidi. Sousuke la allontanò con quanta delicatezza possedeva, ma non proseguì; sollevò il fucile carico e mirò in direzione dell'ufficiale. Non serviva uccidere i fucilieri, ma mozzare la testa del serpente forse sarebbe servito a confonderli per il tempo necessario a salvare alcuni dei suoi compagni, o molti degli innocenti che avevano come unica colpa l'essersi messi in mezzo.

La voce di Aiichiro era uno strillo acuto quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva intenzione di fare. - Sousuke, cosa...?! -

L'istante dopo fece fuoco, ma la mira che aveva preso tanto rapidamente fu deviata dalla spinta di Aiichiro, che era corso in avanti per fermarlo. Si voltò a guardarlo inebetito, come stesse svegliandosi solo in quel momento da un incubo; Ai lo guardava pallido, come si guarda un mostro.

\- Sei impazzito?! - Lo rimproverò Seijuro, quasi spingendo Ai da parte. Sembrava quasi lo stesse proteggendo, mettendosi tra lui e Sousuke. - Volevi ammazzare un generale dell'esercito? -

Sousuke schiuse piano le labbra. Avrebbe voluto dire un'infinità di cose; che da quella distanza sarebbe sembrato solo un proiettile vagante, che uccidere un uomo solo ne avrebbe salvati altri dieci, quindici, venti – ma non disse nulla. Chinò lo sguardo sulle sue mani ruvide e segnate dai giorni di navigazione e fatiche, anche in quel momento sporche di un sangue che solo lui poteva vedere.

Che differenza avrebbe fatto? Aveva già ucciso. Farlo di nuovo avrebbe davvero significato qualcosa? Si era già condannato all'inferno per Rin; là in mezzo c'erano Haru e Makoto. Cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse tornato sulla nave con la sorella di Rin...e la colpa di aver ucciso i suoi fratelli?

Tutto quello smise di avere senso pochi istanti dopo; non si era accorto di avere le mani di Seijuro strette sul bavero della sua giacca, né di aver lasciato scivolare il fucile a terra, ma notò entrambe le cose quando Sei lo lasciò andare; Momo si avvicinava rapidamente, correndo e zoppicando, i capelli rossi fuoco impossibili da non riconoscere anche da quella distanza. Aiichiro gli corse incontro e lo afferrò quando lui si lasciò cadere, aggrappandosi alla sua spalla.

Tossiva, e una macchia di sangue gli inzuppava il polpaccio destro, ma non indirizzò la sua ferita nelle uniche parole che pronunciò. - Hanno capito. - Disse soltanto. Sousuke sollevò lo sguardo dal suo volto pallido per guardare alle sue spalle – e solo allora notò che alcuni dei soldati stavano venendo nella loro direzione.

\- Andiamo. - Mormorò. Si chinò a riprendere il fucile rapido e corse, finito in coda al gruppo assieme ad Aiichiro e Momotaro, che camminava a fatica sostenendosi all'altro. Rallentò ulteriormente per guardare loro le spalle, voltandosi più e più volte a controllare la distanza che li separava dal piccolo gruppo che li stava inseguendo, sempre più vicino. Ad un certo punto si fermò del tutto; Ai se ne accorse, e rallentò l'andatura chiamando il suo nome.

\- Conosci il punto in cui dovete fermarvi! - Rispose. - Proseguite. Vi do qualche secondo di vantaggio. -

Non era mai stato un eccellente tiratore, ma aveva un vantaggio dalla sua parte – qualcosa di cui gli aveva parlato un istruttore, una volta. Sembrava quasi che nelle situazioni di estrema tensione e difficoltà fosse in grado di concentrarsi di più, calmando i propri sensi; fu quello che tentò di fare in quell'istante, calmandosi e respirando normalmente per prendere la mira.

Un colpo, un uomo. Dovevano essere in quattro; già uno di loro si era inginocchiato e stava caricando il fucile. Sousuke fece scivolare il dito sul grilletto e chinò appena la punta della canna nella sua direzione.

Un colpo, un uomo. Respirò un'ultima volta e fece fuoco.

L'uomo crollò a terra; non aveva idea di dove l'avesse colpito, ma non era letale – non aveva intenzione di ucciderlo, soltanto di ferirlo e di far rallentare i suoi compagni. E sembrava che avesse funzionato.

Riprese a correre col fucile ancora in mano, raggiungendo presto gli altri; Seijuro aveva liberato Ai del peso di Momo, ed era lui a sostenere il suo passo. Si affiancò a Sei e lo fissò in silenzio, cupo.

\- Mi dispiace. - Mormorò. Seijuro sollevò la mano libera tra di loro, senza guardarlo.

\- Avremo tempo per parlarne quando saremo lontani da questo inferno. - Rispose. Sousuke annuì e accennò alla gamba di Momo con un gesto del capo. - Ferita di striscio. Un centimetro più in là e il proiettile avrebbe potuto prenderlo in pieno, però. -

Annuì, e si fece avanti – erano vicini, ormai. Prese a guardare il mare cercando l'insenatura che aveva trovato sulla mappa di quel luogo, ansioso di potersi concedere un attimo di respiro – e la vide dopo una cinquantina di metri, piccola e quasi invisibile da qualunque altro punto del forte – ma comunque grande abbastanza da permettere alla scialuppa che già li aspettava di avvicinarsi senza farsi notare. C'erano due uomini a bordo, ma non aveva idea di chi fossero.

\- Ora arriva la parte difficile. - Borbottò, posando il fucile a terra e togliendosi la giacca che l'avrebbe solamente appesantito; gli altri presero a fare lo stesso. Momo, pur ferito e dolorante, riuscì a mormorare qualcosa circa il fatto che “il resto non era stato esattamente una scampagnata”.

Pose le proprie attenzioni su Gou per la prima volta da quando era tornato, lieto di trovarla sconvolta ma ancora in piedi. Stava slacciandosi la giacca anche lei, e sotto indossava ancora la tunica sporca e lacerata che le era stata lasciata in prigione. - Ricordi quando ti ho detto che mi tremavano le gambe? - Domandò; Sousuke annuì, senza chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni.

Da lì sarebbe stato un tuffo di una decina di metri, e una nuotata faticosa per chiunque per raggiungere la scialuppa; fortunatamente non c'erano scogli ad attenderli, solo il mare calmo. Gou si affacciò un momento e si fece nuovamente indietro, scuotendo la testa.

Le si avvicinò e le posò una mano sulla spalla, tentando invano di rassicurarla. - Mi permetti? - Domandò, e quando lei annuì si chinò a posarle un braccio dietro le ginocchia e uno dietro le spalle, per sollevarla. Era spaventosamente leggera e mingherlina – tenerla in braccio non era più faticoso che tenere Kisumi, e l'aveva fatto spesso.

\- Pronti? - Si guardò attorno. Ai annuì, e Momo sistemò meglio il braccio attorno alle spalle del fratello prima di annuire. Ma quando già aveva posato il piede sul muro ed era pronto a sollevarsi, qualcosa all'orizzonte lo distrasse; qualcosa arrivato dal nord.

Avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille il profilo inquietante e titanico della _Crimson Shark_ , ma la sorpresa di vederla in quel momento fu enorme e confortevole; la nave si avvicinava rapida, distraendo e quasi fermando il combattimento, e già i boccaporti dei cannoni erano pronti a sparare sul forte non appena la fiancata fosse stata correttamente allineata alle mura.

\- _Rin_. - Sospirò. Era venuto ad aiutarli; Makoto doveva avergli parlato del piano. Quasi sorrise, alla visione di quella nave. Sapeva di speranza. Sapeva di casa.

\- È quella la sua nave...? - La voce di Aiichiro era un sibilo sorpreso. La guardava con tanto d'occhi, meravigliato; Seijuro fu più razionale, e si riscosse da quella visione prima di entrambi loro.

\- Cerchiamo di raggiungerla il prima possibile. - Borbottò. Si assicurò che il fratello fosse ben saldo, poi saltò senza esitare un solo istante giù dalle mura. Sousuke sentì il suo stomaco chiudersi a quella visione, e Gou stringere forte le braccia attorno al suo collo. Attese che avesse preso fiato e nascosto il volto contro il suo petto prima di imitare il compagno e lanciarsi nel vuoto, preparandosi all'impatto.

Per qualche miracolo, Gou non sfuggì alla sua presa finchè non colpirono l'acqua; poi, come sempre, tutto si fece confuso e caotico – l'oceano lo avvolse, un abbraccio freddo ma familiare, e il gelo tenne lontana la sensazione di stordimento dovuta all'impatto. Prima di concedersi un istante di riposo riemerse annaspando e guardandosi attorno alla ricerca degli altri; Seijuro era già riemerso, e teneva Momotaro sotto entrambe le braccia nuotando all'indietro e tentando di stabilire la direzione in cui andare. Qualche istante dopo riemerse anche Ai, ma non c'era traccia di Gou; Sousuke prese fiato e si tuffò a cercarla, trovandola poco sotto di sé – incosciente. L'afferrò per un braccio e tirò con sé, premendo sul suo petto e schiaffeggiandola piano per farle aprire gli occhi.

La cosa sembrò funzionare: Gou aprì gli occhi e, nel panico più totale, quasi lo rigettò sotto il pelo dell'acqua. Ma dopo un urlo e vari colpi di tosse era di nuovo consapevole di ciò che li circondava, se non spaventata oltre ogni limite.

\- Dobbiamo nuotare. - Le urlò Sousuke. - Posso trasportarti, se... -

\- Ce la faccio. - Mugolò lei. Sousuke annuì e attese che andasse avanti prima di seguirla, concedendosi un'ultima occhiata alle mura da cui erano saltati; i loro inseguitori sarebbero arrivati presto. Dovevano allontanarsi il prima possibile da lì.

Nuotare si rivelò più semplice del previsto, nonostante la fatica fatta fino a quel momento; non badò alla scialuppa finchè non fu vicina, sollevando la testa solo per osservare la direzione in brevi momenti. Vide Sei spingere Momotaro a bordo, uno dei due uomini sulla scialuppa aiutarlo – l'altro stava fermo in piedi, scrutandoli. La seconda volta che controllò la direzione anche Ai era già a bordo, e Gou stava per raggiungere la fiancata della scialuppa; quando la toccò anche lui erano tutti sani e salvi, e il ragazzo che gli porgeva la mano era Minami – ma la sorpresa più grande era Rin, chino verso Gou. Indossava gli stessi abiti del giorno in cui l'aveva ritrovato, completo di bandana nera atta a nascondere il volto – stavolta però l'aveva abbassata sul collo, e quando Sousuke salì a bordo Rin si voltò per guardarlo.

\- Hai creduto davvero che Makoto non mi avrebbe coinvolto. - Mormorò. Non sembrava arrabbiato; non più del solito, almeno. Abbozzò un sorriso mentre ancora riprendeva fiato.

\- Ci ho creduto davvero. - Ripetè, parodiando il suo tono composto. Rin sollevò gli occhi al cielo e si voltò nuovamente verso Gou, rimasta in piedi.

\- Ti portiamo sulla nave, d'accordo? - La rassicurò. Gou annuì; a Sousuke, in piedi assieme a entrambi, non sfuggì il tentativo di Rin di sfiorarle il braccio per darle la pacca rassicurante di cui aveva bisogno – tentativo morto sul nascere. Distolse lo sguardo imbarazzato da quella riunione familiare, e riprese a guardare le mura; appena in tempo per notare che i tre uomini partiti al loro inseguimento li avevano raggiunti. Sentì il sangue farsi improvvisamente gelido quando notò che almeno uno di loro era armato.

\- GIU'! - Urlò; di nuovo, sentì i suoi sensi farsi improvvisamente lucidi, la sua mente ragionare razionalmente. Chi avrebbero colpito? Non Rin. Non sapevano che l'uomo sulla nave fosse Rin; volevano lui, che già aveva ferito un loro compagno, e Gou. Gli altri erano tutti già seduti, al riparo da qualunque sparo.

Lui o Gou, ripetè a se stesso. Se Gou fosse morta sarebbe stato tutto vano.

Nel momento in cui urlò a tutti di abbassarsi si mise tra Gou e il fucile, abbracciandola come se fosse necessario stringerla completamente per ripararla; quello dopo qualcosa lo colpì, scuotendo tutto il suo corpo in uno spasmo di dolore e strappando uno strillo dalle labbra di Gou. La lasciò andare per non spaventarla ulteriormente; andava tutto bene, ora. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo prima che ricaricassero; Minami li avrebbe portati via di lì molto prima. Le sorrise, lasciandola andare piano e voltandosi verso Rin.

\- Te l'ho riportata sana e salva, hai visto? - Sorrise, di fronte alla sua espressione sconvolta. Poi il dolore, che fino a quel momento era stato una sensazione vaga, si concentrò e intensificò nel punto in cui il proiettile l'aveva colpito; la gamba gli cedette con un secondo spasmo, e Sousuke crollò in avanti – contro Rin, che d'istinto allungò il braccio e lo sorresse, stringendolo. Fu un momento, niente di più – ma in quel breve momento Sousuke sentì le dita di Rin strette attorno al suo braccio, e il braccio contro il suo petto, e il corpo caldo contro il suo – e quando scivolò in ginocchio sfuggendo a quella presa, il sangue che defluiva dal polpaccio macchiando il fondo della barca, era stranamente felice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Per tutto il travagliato viaggio di ritorno Gou tenne la sua testa sopra le proprie gambe, scostandogli i capelli sudati dalla fronte e tentando di tenerlo sveglio in ogni modo. Ogni che volta che i loro occhi si incrociavano lei si mordeva il labbro inferiore, forse per trattenere il pianto.

Non vedeva cosa stesse accadendo attorno a lui, bloccato in quella posizione e stordito dal sangue che non voleva saperne di smettere di uscire dalla sua gamba, ma lo sentiva. Aiichiro s'era fatto avanti per fermare al meglio il deflusso del sangue, e mentre si strappava la manica della camicia e iniziava a legarla attorno alla sua ferita con dita tremanti Rin gli aveva chiesto il suo nome. Non c'erano stati ulteriori commenti dopo la risposta di Ai, ma Sousuke aveva sorriso nell'immaginare la sua espressione soddisfatta nel scoprire che i compagni di cui Sousuke gli aveva parlato erano in gamba quanto lui aveva sostenuto.

\- Io e voi abbiamo un conto in sospeso. - L'aveva sentito dire poi, il tono grave e affaticato solo in parte dal compito di remare. - E ora avete aiutato Gou a scappare. -

\- Ci sarà tempo per parlarne, capitano. - Era stata la risposta di Seijuro. Non c'era odio nella sua voce, solo una punta di sarcasmo su quell'ultima parola; anche questo l'aveva fatto sorridere.

Poi erano piombati nel silenzio totale, mentre la scialuppa costeggiava il forte e finalmente si esponeva al rischio dei cannoni tanto quanto le altre che già stavano scappando dalla riva con a bordo i pirati della _Crimson_. Sousuke mormorò qualcosa, ma la sua voce era un soffio debole e Gou dovette chinarsi perchè le ripetesse la domanda.

\- Sousuke chiede quanti di quelli che sono scesi stanno tornando. - Ripetè ad alta voce. Ci fu un grugnito, poi Rin rispose.

\- Digli di preoccuparsi soltanto di non morire e di lasciare il senso di colpa a qualcun altro. -

Gou abbassò il capo per ripeterglielo, ma Sousuke aveva sentito chiaramente. Non disse nient'altro, schiacciato da quell'enorme responsabilità nonostante ancora non ne conoscesse la portata; il silenzio che seguì era spezzato solo dalle occasionali urla, esplosioni di bombe a grappolo troppo vicine, frasi pronunciate di malavoglia.

\- Credi che ci manderanno dietro una nave? -

\- Avremo almeno un paio d'ore di vantaggio su di loro, se siamo bravi. -

\- La baia è vicina. È possibile che qualcun altro sia già stato allertato, qualcuno di più rapido della Marina. -

\- Ho già abbastanza pensieri per la testa, Minami... -

\- Mi riposo un attimo. - Sussurrò a Gou. Lei annuì mestamente, carezzandogli il volto come una madre gentile. Non ricordava di aver sentito sulla sua pelle un tocco più dolce di quello in anni; cedere alla fatica fu semplice e piacevole.

Riaprì gli occhi quando la scialuppa fu agganciata e tirata su, disturbato dall'improvvisa sensazione di vuoto sotto di sé e dalle urla affaticate degli uomini che li stavano issando. Non doveva aver chiuso gli occhi che per un paio di minuti, ma già si sentiva almeno tre volte più stanco di prima; quando la scialuppa fu a bordo si alzò a fatica, sostenuto da Seijuro.

\- Tuo fratello è ferito... - Tentò. Sei sospirò e se lo sistemò meglio addosso.

\- L'hai sentito il capitano, no? Preoccupati per te stesso, per una volta. -

Sousuke annuì, tenendo il capo chino. Ogni passo gli costava una fatica immensa, ogni movimento era una tortura atroce. Vedeva macchie sfocate al posto di figure nitide, ombre e colori indistinguibili sui volti delle persone che lo circondavano. Qualcuno urlò di lasciarli passare; qualcun altro di accompagnarli in infermeria. Ad un certo punto il suo corpo si fece improvvisamente più pesante, e Sousuke cedette – scivolando alla presa salda di Seijuro e cadendo a terra, scosso da brividi sempre più intensi.

\- Mi dispiace. - Si scusò con chiunque stesse ascoltando. _Mi dispiace di non essere abbastanza forte da sopportare anche questo_ , pensò senza riuscire a pronunciare l'intera frase. La ragione gli veniva meno, così come la vista, ogni istante di più. Una mano si posò sulla sua fronte, dita delicate ed esperte.

\- Ha la febbre. - Spiegò una voce. Tentò un sorriso sollevato nel riconoscere la voce di Makoto; era vivo, ed era tornato. Qualcosa gli suggerì che anche Haru era fuori pericolo, o Makoto non si sarebbe mai fatto avanti per controllare il suo stato fisico. - Lasciate che vi aiuti a portarlo in infermeria. Rei potrà aiutar... -

Ma a quel punto smise di sentire alcunchè, i sensi che lo abbandonavano rapidi.

 

Si risvegliò su un letto, l'ormai familiare soffitto di assi di legno scuro della _Crimson_ sopra di sé. Qualcuno gli aveva fasciato la testa, che gli doleva leggermente; doveva averla sbattuta nel cadere a terra, ma non era quello il danno che lo preoccupava: subito si mise seduto nel letto di quella che riconobbe essere l'infermeria vuota, e scostò le lenzuola che lo coprivano per controllare le condizioni del suo polpaccio.

Gliel'avevano fasciato, bende bianche già sporche del sangue che però, almeno a giudicare dal senso di vertigini attuitosi, doveva aver smesso di uscire. Si rilassò nel vedere che Rei aveva fatto un lavoro perfetto, come sempre; scostandosi di nuovo i capelli dalla fronte calmò il ritmo del proprio respiro.

Giungevano voci e rumori di passi da sopra la sua testa, sul ponte. Dov'erano? La marina li stava già inseguendo? Non sembrava stessero dando battaglia. Per ora, almeno, erano al sicuro...ma per quanto ancora?

Rimase a riflettere su quelle domande senza risposta per qualche istante. Aveva già deciso che in ogni caso sarebbe rimasto con Rin, se quella fosse stata la sua volontà; rimaneva da capire quale destino sarebbe toccato agli altri. I suoi compagni per primi.

Tentò di leccarsi le labbra, ma persino la sua lingua era secca. Guardandosi intorno vide una brocca d'acqua tra le scartoffie, sul tavolo di Rei; non era molto lontano, ma non poteva aspettare che Rei tornasse per bere. Chissà quante vite era impegnato a salvare, sul ponte – la sua era solo una ferita minuscola, che sarebbe guarita. Si alzò piano, limitando il movimento della gamba sinistra e poggiandosi alla parete per sostegno. Lentamente, un doloroso passo alla volta, giunse fino al tavolo e a una delle due sedie – vi si gettò sopra coi denti ormai stretti tanto da fargli male e lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo. Non aveva fatto che pochi metri.

Stava bevendo e pensando a quanto quella maledetta ferita avrebbe complicato ulteriormente la sua situazione – nonostante fosse grato di averla presa in tempo al posto di Gou – quando la porta si aprì. Sousuke si preparò ad avvisare Rei della sua avventura nello spostarsi dal letto al tavolo, ma non fu il dottore di bordo a entrare dalla porta.

Rin percorse con lo sguardo l'intera stanza, dal letto vuoto – che gli fece aggrottare le sopracciglia in un rapido movimento – fino al tavolino occupato da Sousuke – che invece gli fece roteare gli occhi esasperato. Sou non disse nulla, in attesa che fosse lui a parlare.

Ma neanche Rin sembrava propenso a parlare molto; chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e gli si avvicinò, attendendo qualche istante con le dita strette attorno allo schienale della sedia libera prima di sedersi e sospirare come Sousuke poco prima, un soffio di stanchezza espresso in quell'unico lamento basso.

\- Dove siamo? - Domandò. La sua voce era ancora rasposa, per cui sorseggiò nuovamente dalla brocca d'acqua.

\- Al largo. - Rin fece un gesto vago con la mano; Sousuke notò distrattamente che non indossava i guanti, cosa più unica che rara. - Non ci stanno inseguendo, per ora. -

\- Mmm. - Annuì, spingendo la brocca in direzione di Rin. - Gou e gli altri come stanno? -

Rin fece un verso, qualcosa di simile a una risata amara morta sul nascere. - Gou sta bene. È più energica di me. Non si direbbe mai che abbia passato mesi e mesi in prigionia. Ha bisogno di cure, però. Ho già parlato con Rei a riguardo. -

\- Ha bisogno di un fratello. - Mormorò, incapace di trattenersi. Rin, stranamente passivo all'intera faccenda, annuì mestamente – ma non aggiunse altro, né un rimprovero né un commento.

\- I tuoi compagni non hanno sprecato un momento nel prendere ad aiutare gli altri con le cure per i feriti. - Continuò Rin. Evitava il suo sguardo, gli occhi bassi. - Eppure li avrei capiti se non avessero mosso un dito, visto ciò che ho fatto alla vostra nave. -

Sousuke annuì nuovamente, un piccolo moto d'orgoglio a riscaldargli il petto. Sfiorò con un dito una pergamena di Rei, con annotazioni in una grafia stretta e praticamente illeggibile.

\- Come va la tua gamba? -

Alzò le spalle a quella domanda. - Riesco a camminarci. - Mormorò in risposta. Rin lo guardò finalmente in volto, le labbra strette in una linea sottile.

\- Lo vedo, che riesci a camminarci. - Sospirò. - Santo cielo, devo proprio chiederti se _ti fa male_? Come fossimo due bambini? -

Sousuke annuì e si morse il labbro inferiore per mascherare la necessità di sorridergli. Rin alzò un sopracciglio, incredulo – ma strinse le braccia al petto poggiandosi allo schienale.

\- Va bene, allora. _Ti fa male_ , bambinone? -

\- Un male cane. - Ammise, angelico. Rin scosse la testa e si chiuse in un silenzio tranquillo; ma il sorriso che quella risposta aveva portato sulle sue labbra si spense piano, mentre guardava un punto nel muro come potesse vedere il mare aldilà delle pareti della nave.

\- Mi dispiace. - Mormorò. Sousuke lasciò affondare quelle due parole nel suo cuore. Chiuse gli occhi e annuì; non doveva dire di non aver bisogno di quelle scuse. Ne aveva bisogno, eccome; al diavolo l'orgoglio. Rin si tirò piano le dita, prima di proseguire.

\- Sono stanco, Sousuke. - Ammise. - Ho fatto tutto ciò che potevo per crearmi una famiglia, ma finisco sempre col ferire quelli a cui tengo. Che sia a parole o per ciò che faccio, finisco sempre per allontanarvi. Ho fatto del male a Makoto rincorrendo per troppo tempo il fantasma di mio padre. Ho fatto del male a Gou coinvolgendola in tutto questo. Ho fatto... -

Quasi si voltarono nello stesso istante a guardarsi negli occhi. Il primo a cedere fu Rin, colpevole; posò una mano sul tavolo e grattò nel legno invano, nervoso.

\- Ti sei preso una pallottola per lei. - Mormorò. - E io ero disposto a sacrificare la tua vita per uno stupido capriccio. -

Sousuke scosse la testa, anche se lui non poteva vederlo. - Non saresti mai potuto scendere a terra in ogni caso. -

\- Avrei potuto pensare a un modo, un piano più elaborato, se avessi messo da parte l'orgoglio. - Insistette. - Molte vite sarebbero state risparmiate, e la tua gamba non sarebbe in queste condizioni. -

Sollevò il capo e lo guardò, occhi scuri e intensi che imploravano scuse che non era in grado di esprimere a parole. Sousuke si odiò: l'aveva perdonato prima ancora che lo guardasse. Non era sicuro di averlo mai odiato.

Sousuke chinò lo sguardo in silenzio; la sua mano non era distante da quella di Rin. Non molto tempo prima, tra quelle dita aveva visto una barriera insormontabile – ora la barriera era piena di crepe, prossima a un crollo. Forse era solo una sua illusione, o forse no; ma era abbastanza perchè allungasse le dita, piano, sotto lo sguardo attento e ansioso di Rin – e sfiorasse le sue, delicatamente. Un tocco leggero: non più che le loro nocche, inizialmente, e poi la punta delle dita, l'indice che carezzava a malapena quello di Rin. Lui era rigido e nervoso a quel minimo tocco; spaventato, un ragazzino che aveva imparato ad associare ogni gesto gentile come un qualcosa di doloroso e tremendo. Ma lentamente Sousuke lo sentì rilassarsi contro di sé; non ricambiare, ma accettarlo.

Un tocco leggero, ma abbastanza per farlo sorridere.

\- Io credo. - Mormorò, e nel sentirlo parlare Rin si fece indietro interrompendo quel contatto – ma non importava. - Che tu possieda abbastanza forza interiore da riuscire a superare qualunque ostacolo. Anche questo. Qualunque cosa la vita decida di gettarti contro. E vorrei aiutarti, se possibile. Rimanere con te. -

Rin lo fissava con labbra dischiuse e spalle basse, senza parole.

\- È tutto quello che desidero. - Concluse, sostenendo il suo sguardo sorpreso. Doveva essere rosso in volto; per qualche motivo, sembrava stesse di nuovo giurandogli fedeltà – solo non per pietà o compassione, ma per il desiderio genuino e puro di stargli accanto. Finalmente Rin sembrava aver compreso; annuì piano, alzandosi.

\- Sei un amico prezioso. - Rispose, sorridendogli. Un sorriso gentile, che ancora domandava scusa. - Sono contento di averti con me, Sousuke. -

Il cuore di Sousuke sembrò affondare e tornare dov'era inizialmente nel giro di un istante, un tuffo che lo destabilizzò completamente e fece emergere sulle sue labbra un sorriso sfacciato, luminoso. - Grazie. -

Si guardarono ancora per qualche istante – Rin, con un sorriso timido a illuminargli il volto altrimenti eternamente cupo, e Sousuke, un bambino che finalmente rimetteva a posto i pezzi di una vita distrutta da troppi eventi disastrosi. Rin gli diede le spalle senza smettere di sorridere.

\- Ora torna a letto, o farai venire un infarto a Rei. - Lo ammonì. - E non ha bisogno di ulteriori sforzi di cuore, visto il lavoraccio che gli è toccato nelle ultime... -

Le parole gli morirono in gola quando qualcosa colpì la nave. Un colpo di cannone; vicino, potente, andato perfettamente a segno. La nave si ribaltò di un lato e li mandò entrambi sul pavimento, facendo tremare vetrine piene di strumenti di misurazione in vetro e boccette di medicinali; Sousuke sentì il dolore alla gamba farsi più intenso, ma lo ignorò a favore della preoccupazione per lo stato di Rin e per qualunque cosa fosse accaduta.

\- Sono quei bastardi della marina. - Sibilò Rin, rialzandosi. Aveva la pistola alla cintola, e la estrasse prima ancora di rimettersi in piedi.

\- Vengo con te. - Mormorò Sousuke, tirandosi in piedi. Rin scosse la testa, avvicinandosi alla porta e aprendola.

\- Tu rimani qui. - Gli impose, correndo via senza attendere una risposta. Sousuke strinse i denti e lo ignorò, facendosi avanti e zoppicando per raggiungere l'uscio della porta.

Già dal ponte coperto le urla erano più intense, il pericolo più palpabile. Rin era metri avanti a lui, ma Sousuke non lo chiamò perchè lo aspettasse; si limitò a seguirlo verso il ponte di coperta, mentre già alcuni scendevano per caricare i cannoni. Erano stati rapidi, troppo rapidi; avevano bisogno di contrattaccare il prima possibile. Sfilò la spada dal fianco di un ragazzo chino sui boccaporti e riprese a camminare, annullando mentalmente il dolore e la necessità fisica di fermarsi.

Risalendo andò a sbattere contro qualcuno di familiare; Nagisa, che quasi lo travolse nella sua corsa frenetica. Nel riconoscerlo lui stesso si fermò e lo afferrò per il bavero della camicia, gli occhi sgranati.

\- Sousuke, devi andare ad aiutare Rin! - Urlò. - Haru è sfinito per il combattimento...i pirati... non possiamo... -

\- Calmati. - Urlò di rimando, allontanandolo da sé gentilmente. - I pirati? Che stai dicendo? -

\- Non è stata la marina a raggiungerci. - Spiegò Nagisa. Non disse altro; corse via, richiamato da uno dei suoi sottoposti. Sousuke rimase a fissare il vuoto che aveva lasciato per un istante prima di spingere a forza la botola che portava al ponte di coperta e immergersi nel caos.

S'era fatta sera, e pioveva; dal ponte sottocoperta non aveva realizzato di che genere di marasma stesse avendo luogo sopra la sua testa. Era peggio di qualunque cosa avesse mai visto; ma la cosa peggiore era la nave appena oltre la _Crimson_ , vicina abbastanza da agganciarla – la sormontava, enorme e terribile, quasi schiacciandola. Una nave di dimensioni assurde, con vele nere a decorarne gli alberi.

\- RIN! - Chiamò a gran voce, socchiudendo gli occhi infastiditi dalla pioggia. Tentò di correre, ma riuscì solo a zoppicare senza meta in mezzo al delirio – sollevando la spada per difendersi da colpi non andati a segno, voltandosi nel panico alla ricerca di Rin in quella folla di volti indistinguibili uno dall'altro. Quasi non sarebbe stato in grado di distinguere amico da nemico, se la ciurma avversaria non fosse stata composta esclusivamente da uomini di grande stazza e dai volti usciti dagli incubi di un qualunque bambino. Uno si separò dal suo avversario corrente per attaccarlo; questa volta Sousuke non sprecò un istante prima di ucciderlo, colpendolo al fianco e aprendogli la cassa toracica per metà. Chiunque li avesse attaccati, dubitava fossero uomini capaci di pietà o meritevoli il beneficio del dubbio; e soprattutto non aveva tempo per pensare, solo per agire.

Poi qualcosa sembrò rallentare; il ritmo della battaglia stesso, quel pulsare incalzante, si fece notevolmente più lento. Una voce si alzò tra le altre.

\- TROVATO! - Fu l'unica cosa che disse. Sousuke sentì il sangue farsi gelido; corse verso la voce, un folle che non sentiva più dolore e si muoveva solo per istinto. Era certo che la voce stesse riferendosi a Rin; chi altri avrebbero dovuto cercare, se non lui?

Scoprì suo malgrado di aver ragione quando, correndo, un'improvvisa cerchia di persone nel bel mezzo della folla gli si parò davanti; tutti pirati, che osservavano qualcosa di fronte a loro e impedivano a chiunque di intervenire. Il suo primo istinto fu di sollevare la spada e ficcarla nella schiena di quello più vicino – ma come l'avesse sentito, nonostante Sousuke non avesse concesso a se stesso neanche un respiro, quello si voltò e in un gesto rapido gli strinse il polso e glielo torse. Sousuke urlò un lamento e lasciò cadere la spada ai propri piedi; l'uomo lo maneggiò come fosse una bambola, complice il suo polpaccio ferito, e inginocchiò avanti a sé puntandogli la lama alla gola per tenerlo completamente fermo. Ma Sousuke quasi non gli badò; quel gesto l'aveva portato all'interno di quella piccola cerchia, e ciò che vide lo spaventò molto più della minaccia di una possibile esecuzione sul posto.

In mezzo agli uomini, Rin; seduto a terra, le mani intente a stringersi il corpo – come fosse nudo e infreddolito, e tentasse di nascondersi. Un bambino ferito con la spada a terra e il capo chino; e il rumore della battaglia non bastava a nascondere quelli che Sousuke era certo essere singhiozzi. E avanti a lui, a sovrastarlo come la nave pirata sovrastava la _Crimson Shark_ , un uomo alto e possente, con lunghi capelli sudici a incorniciargli un volto squadrato dalla carnagione olivastra. Era di profilo, intento a parlare con un sottoposto; agiva e parlava come se stesse concludendo un affare. Qualcosa dentro Sousuke sapeva già cos'avrebbe visto non appena si fosse voltato nella loro direzione: il volto di un nemico mai dimenticato, ma che gli anni avevano modificato fin quasi a rendere un ricordo lontano e indistinguibile dagli incubi. Quando finalmente il sottoposto fu congedato Sousuke potè vedere che il lato del suo volto finora nascosto era attraversato da un'unica, tremenda cicatrice sulla palpebra – una sacca di pelle vuota. L'occhio non c'era più da tempo: Sousuke ricordava ancora la sensazione adrenalinica provata nell'infilzare dritto nella sua pupilla il coccio di vetro seghettato, il sangue che aveva macchiato la sua mano quando il vetro era affondato nella pelle.

Jonathan Rivkin era stato un rispettabile mercante di un rispettabile mercantile – una facciata, ovviamente, atta a nascondere il marcio, il mostro, lo stupratore e l'incubo che era stato per Rin. Sembrava che tutto ciò che aveva tentato di nascondere quando erano bambini fosse esploso fuori, e ora Rivkin era sporco, inquietante, enorme; grande e potente quanto gli era sembrato quando era un ragazzino indifeso, o ancora di più. Sousuke tentò di sollevarsi in piedi e fu tirato indietro dalla presa dell'uomo che lo afferrò per i capelli, ricordandogli con un gesto brusco la presenza della lama pressata contro il suo collo. Non riusciva a spiccicare parola; la voce gli era venuta meno.

Rivkin si chinò su Rin e gli sollevò il mento perchè lo fissasse in volto. - Buonasera, principessa. - Rise. Sollevò un sopracciglio all'assenza di reazione di Rin, il cui sguardo era vuoto e catatonico. - Oh, t'ho cercato. Sapessi quanto t'ho cercato. Ti porto a fare un giro con me, se ai tuoi amici qua non dispiace. -

Lo afferrò per un braccio e sollevò in piedi; Rin urlò, il verso di un animale messo alle strette – ma Rivkin si limitò a premergli una mano sporca contro la bocca e tenerlo stretto contro di sé, per limitarne lamenti e spasmi. Sousuke non riuscì più a trattenersi; tirò un calcio all'indietro dritto nel polpaccio dell'uomo alle sue spalle – il gesto gli costò un graffio sulla gola, ma lo liberò dalla presa dell'uomo. Si tirò in piedi prima che chiunque potesse intervenire, correndo verso Rivkin.

\- NO! RIN! - Urlò, ripetutamente. Un paio di braccia lo afferrarono alla cintola; Sousuke tirò una gomitata al suo nuovo carceriere, ma non si liberò che per un istante – l'istante necessario a fissare Rin negli occhi, ad assorbirne il terrore folle. Questa volta furono in tre ad afferrarlo e trattenerlo; un calcio in pancia gli mozzò il fiato e costrinse a terra, le braccia strette attorno al punto ferito. La testa gli girava a causa dello sforzo e della paura; riuscì comunque a sentire chiaramente le parole di Rivkin quando quello comandò che gli venisse sollevato il volto.

\- Lo conosci? - Domandò l'uomo che l'aveva preso per primo, facendosi avanti. Rivkin si fece avanti, senza mollare Rin; si abbassò leggermente, e Sousuke sentì il suo alito fetido sul proprio volto. Ringhiò, tentando di scattare in avanti; Rivkin sorrise, il volto una maschera di rughe e cicatrici terrificante.

\- Se lo conosco? - Domandò, facendo il verso al proprio compagno. - È il bastardo che mi ha accecato. Che giornata meravigliosa. -

Sousuke sentì la sicura di una pistola prontamente rimossa, ma Rivkin stesso si sollevò ad abbaiare un “NO” così rabbioso da assordarlo. - Lo portiamo sulla nave. Con quest'altro. - Si abbassò nuovamente all'altezza del viso di Sousuke, mentre qualcuno gli tirava a fatica le braccia indietro per bloccargliele. - Una bella rimpatriata. - Soffiò. Sousuke riuscì finalmente a scattare in avanti – ma indebolito e privo di un'arma, non era che un gesto rabbioso e derisibile; un calcio nel fianco lo rigettò in ginocchio, e il calcio di un'arma da fuoco lo colpì alla fronte, facendogli perdere i sensi. Vide gli stivali di Rivkin e Rin allontanarsi da lui; lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione gli inondarono gli occhi. Non poteva fare niente. Non aveva mai potuto. Anni e anni passati a scappare, solo per tornare al punto di partenza.

_Rin..._

Qualcuno di grosso se lo sollevò in spalla, ben attento a piantargli un ultimo cazzotto in pancia per assicurarsi che perdesse del tutto i sensi prima di prendere a trasportarlo. Sousuke ebbe il tempo per un ultimo scambio di battute, mentre sveniva.

\- Che facciamo col resto della ciurma? -

La voce di Rivkin era indistinguibile dal rumore della tempesta, un rombo raccapricciante. - Uccideteli tutti. -

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...t-tadà...? Che sorpresona eh! I b-bei ritorni...ve li avevo promessi........vado a nascondermi sotto un sasso, sì.  
>  Questo “plot-twist” io e Andrea lo aspettavamo da UNA VITA, voi probabilmente un po' di meno ma eccolo qui XD questo è un capitolone che finisce col botto, è l'inizio della fine, è il punto più critico, l'ora più oscura per autocitare una mia vecchia fan fiction (perchè so figa io, me posso permettere le autocitazioni no? No.). E tuttavia, a parte il finale, anche il resto della stesura si è rivelato una bella sfida! Il forte che viene assalito da Sou e gli altri è un forte realmente esistente, a cui mi sono vagamente ispirata, e che porta lo stesso nome anche irl. Quella scena mi è costata davvero sudore e fatica, e spero che la tensione che deve permearne ogni istante passi. Così come passi l'enorme amore (platonico e fraterno) che c'è tra Sousuke e i suoi compagni, quando si ritrovano; così come spero passi il dolore immenso di Kisumi, le cui intenzioni non sono dettate dalla cattiveria quanto dalla sua natura stessa – che non conosce il concetto umano di amore, che deve ancora impararlo. E soprattutto, così come spero passi il gesto che per Rin e Sousuke è una rivoluzione, quel tocco leggero che porta con sé l'inizio di una nuova svolta...  
> O almeno avrebbe potuto, se Rivkin non fosse tornato in scena!  
> E allora io fuggo, a scrivere il prossimo capitolo per non lasciarvi in ansia troppo a lungo. Perchè io vi voglio bene, anche se non sembra.  
> Alla prossima!  
> \- Joice
> 
> P.S.: Vi lascio qualche link interessante! Anzitutto la pagina facebook della nostra cawa illustratrice ufficiale, l'Andre che tanto vi nomino, che (ma non ditele che l'ho detto, shhh) potrebbe postare un paio di fanart moooooooolto belle e interessanti su questo capitolo poco dopo l'uscita dello stesso: https://www.facebook.com/Kumiho5-569534446392954/?fref=ts  
> Secondo, un altra pagina d'artista, quella della splendida Irene https://www.facebook.com/GufyDraws/?fref=ts di cui posterò presto un Rivkin che mi ha gentilmente disegnato sulla mia pagina autore, https://www.facebook.com/joicepozziwriting/?fref=ts, su cui vi ricordo potete trovare anticipazioni o la data di quando uscirà il prossimo capitolo uvu  
> Ultimo ma non meno importante, per chi non l'avesse riconosciuta, la canzone cantata da Kisumi è una canzone realmente esistente e potete sentirne la versione che preferisco a questo indirizzo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASe0q5D2Ubs. Buon ascolto e ci vediamo presto!


	13. XII

Per anni e anni, i suoi sogni erano stati un'accozzaglia confusa di ricordi che sperava invano di poter dimenticare. C'erano gli incubi che ricordava bene, quelli in cui il fantasma di Rin veniva a trovarlo – ma c'erano anche quelli che sparivano con le prime luci del mattino, quelli che non avevano né inizio né fine; il finale era sempre lo stesso, però: Sousuke apriva gli occhi madido di sudore, e rimaneva fermo a fissare la fredda parete del dormitorio dell'accademia tentando inutilmente di calmare il proprio respiro, il battito del cuore impazzito. Nel sonno si era rannicchiato su un lato e stretto la carne delle braccia fin quasi ad affondarvi le unghie dentro, e nonostante sapesse che i segni sarebbero rimasti a lungo Sousuke non poteva fare a meno di stringersi e abbracciarsi in quella maniera patetica, alla ricerca di un conforto che non avrebbe ricevuto da nessun altro.

In quegli incubi riviveva i ricordi dei giorni passati a prostituirsi per le strade, e quelli più radi e sporadici delle violenze subite da Rin. In quegli incubi risentiva il rumore delle monete che cadevano a terra, il fiato fetido degli uomini ubriachi e le loro mani che lo afferravano e tenevano fermo, mentre lo prendevano e consumavano poco a poco, giorno dopo giorno. La cosa peggiore di quegli incubi era che, là dove le immagini sparivano non appena si svegliava, le conseguenze di quegli avvenimenti erano ancora presenti, reali. A volte, quando scappava per andare a trovare Kisumi, ogni rumore improvviso lo mandava nel panico così tanto da costringerlo a sedersi a terra con la schiena premuta contro la parete e calmarsi, un respiro profondo dopo l'altro; e ogni volta che i suoi sensi lo tradivano e gli capitava di eccitarsi, di notte, il pensiero di non essere poi così diverso dagli uomini che l'avevano violentato faceva sì che si odiasse.

Ma col tempo quegli incubi erano quasi scomparsi, così come i rimasugli di quei giorni sul suo corpo. Aveva lavato via la sporcizia, cancellato la paura – mascherandola con il distacco, la freddezza, l'incapacità di provare alcunchè. Aveva preferito essere solo, piuttosto che rischiare di ferire qualcuno.

Anche dopo averlo ritrovato, non aveva avuto modo di pensare se Rin fosse riuscito a fare lo stesso; ma se anche ci avesse provato, se fosse riuscito a sotterrare i ricordi dolorosi anziché fermentarli e renderli la base della propria rabbia, dubitava che ci sarebbe riuscito come c'era riuscito lui. Per Sousuke, le violenze erano durate pochi giorni; all'epoca non aveva avuto altra scelta, o si era rifiutato di concepire una qualunque altra opzione, disperato e ingenuo. Ma per Rin era stato diverso. Rin era partito con un sogno, e aveva visto la propria innocenza distrutta in mille e più frammenti – e quei frammenti polverizzati. Rin gli aveva nascosto ogni cosa perchè non fosse coinvolto; per più di un anno Rin aveva vissuto ogni momento della sua vita attento ad ogni richiamo, spaventato all'idea che un invito nella cabina del capitano potesse rivelarsi l'ennesima, dolorosa sessione di un sesso che era stato distorto, rovinato, macchiato ai suoi occhi di bambino. Non avrebbe mai conosciuto l'amore, quello Sousuke l'aveva capito anche dopo averlo ritrovato più vecchio, più maturo, inacidito dalla vita; e quel pensiero l'aveva depresso, perchè nonostante tutto ciò che aveva fatto per negarlo amava Rin con tutto se stesso, e avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per fargli comprendere che poteva essere amato in maniere diverse da quelle che conosceva e odiava.

Per un attimo, aveva quasi sperato che le cose potessero migliorare. Per un attimo, mentre le loro dita si sfioravano, aveva pensato di avercela fatta – di aver aperto a Rin un mondo di possibilità nuove, una nuova vita. Ci aveva creduto veramente.

Ma poi era tutto finito, con una rapidità disarmante.

Sousuke cadde sul ponte della nave e tentò immediatamente di rialzarsi, nonostante ogni muscolo del suo corpo implorasse pietà e nonostante la vista sfocata. C'erano mani a tenerlo a terra, ma le combattè comunque; non vedeva nulla, ma vedeva Rin – non avrebbe mai potuto perderlo di vista, non quando l'unico scopo che si era imposto era proteggerlo e amarlo. Urlò il suo nome, ma Rin non si voltò: era ancora fermo, una statua di sale tra le braccia di un nemico troppo grande, troppo forte.

Un cazzotto lo colpì in pieno volto, costringendolo a voltarsi e sbilanciandolo abbastanza da farlo crollare a terra; non ebbe il tempo di riprendere il respiro che gli era stato tolto che un calcio all'altezza dello stomaco glielò rubò nuovamente, costringendolo a tossire e sputare saliva e sangue. Si strinse la pancia con le braccia, ma il successivo calcio lo colpì al fianco; e quello dopo alla schiena, finchè non perse ogni concezione di ciò che stava accadendo attorno a lui. Sentiva solo i colpi, e il sangue che defluiva dal suo naso e dalle sue labbra al posto degli insulti – e delle preghiere, poi – che avrebbe voluto urlare. Ad un certo punto qualcuno lo afferrò per la camicia e sollevò; era di nuovo un pupazzo in mani estranee che non volevano altro che fargli del male per piacere personale. Non lo toccarono, però – se non per trasportarlo sottocoperta per sbatterlo in una cella che odorava di stantio e marcio, e il cui pavimento era ricoperto di pagliuzze umide e sporche. Prima di andarsene uno di loro gli legò i polsi con una corda, così stretti da bloccargli la circolazione; e gli tirò un ultimo cazzotto, per assicurarsi che anche l'ultimo briciolo di coscienza lo abbandonasse.

Al buio, malmenato e solo con delle sbarre a impedirgli di fuggire, Sousuke pensò comunque che ciò che lo spaventava più di ogni cosa – più delle botte, più del sangue perso, più dei lividi e del dolore e del buio e della libertà perduta – era l'assenza di Rin da quella cella, o da una qualunque altra delle celle che lo circondavano.

Si accorse di star piangendo piano, mormorando il nome di Rin in deboli lamenti continui, solo quando la voce gli venne meno, e sonno e fatica sconfissero anche il terrore che fino a quel momento era riuscito a tenerlo sveglio.

 

* * *

 

Lo svegliò il tintinnio sinistro del ferro; la prima cosa di cui si accorse, una volta aperti gli occhi stanchi, era che i suoi polsi erano liberi dalla corda – ma dove prima c'era juta a bloccare i suoi movimenti, ora due ceppi di ferro uniti da una catena non più lunga di trenta centimetri lo imprigionavano. Tentò di separare le braccia emettendo versi gutturali disperati, ma l'unico risultato che ottenne fu la risata grassa dell'uomo in piedi sulla porta della cella, probabilmente lo stesso che gliele aveva messe ai polsi.

\- L'altro è arrivato? - Domandò l'uomo a qualcuno aldilà del campo visivo di Sousuke. - Dobbiamo andarcene da questo cazzo di inferno. Se arriva la Marina siamo tutti morti. -

\- La Marina non vorrà intromettersi in una battaglia del genere. Non quando potrebbe guadagnarci a vedere uno dei suoi più grandi nemici andare a fondo senza muovere un dito. - Rispose il suo interlocutore. Lo stomaco di Sousuke, già dolente, si strinse ulteriormente: aveva riconosciuto quella voce come quella di Wolski, l'ufficiale della Pryce che per primo aveva accolto lui e Rin su quella maledetta nave, con quei suoi sorrisi falsi, uno degli uomini che avevano abusato di lui; se si fosse concentrato, sarebbe stato in grado di ricordare la sua risata mentre Rivkin teneva Rin sulle ginocchia, minuscolo in quell'abito troppo grande per lui...

\- LUI DOV'E'?! - Urlò; la rabbia era troppa perchè riuscisse a contenerla. Aldilà delle pareti sentiva ancora il rumore della battaglia, sulla _Crimson_ non troppo distante; ma l'urlo riuscì, per un istante, a sovrastare anche quell'inferno. Entrambi gli uomini sussultarono nel vederlo tentare di sollevarsi in piedi, ma quello più vicino si fece avanti e lo colpì con un cazzotto in faccia prima che Sousuke potesse mettersi in piedi. Lo afferrò per i capelli e sollevò per guardarlo in viso.

\- Del tuo amico si sta occupando il capitano. - Lo informò, con un tono che mascherava a stento una risata. Wolski, poco più in là, non si trattenne affatto. - Ora te lo porta, vedrai. Se riesci...a rimanere...sveglio! -

A ogni parola era seguito un calcio in pancia, uno più debole dell'altro – forti abbastanza da fargli risputare sangue, però, e forti abbastanza da tenerlo buono a terra almeno per un po'. Sousuke strinse gli occhi. Non riusciva a processare ciò che stava accadendo; sembrava un incubo, ma tentare di svegliarsi non portava a nulla. Stava ancora sussurrando a se stesso nella speranza di svegliarsi quando due voci familiari interruppero i suoi pensieri, facendolo scattare seduto nonostante il dolore: dal buio del corridoio che precedeva la cella emersero svariate ombre, che divennero uomini; volti sconosciuti, volti spaventosi, volti usciti dall'incubo di un bambino. Per ultimo, a chiudere quel convoglio infernale, Rivkin si fece avanti. Spingeva Rin con la punta della spada, lasciando che camminasse avanti a sé; Sousuke urlò il suo nome, ma lui non reagì – camminò a testa bassa, ignorando i commenti degli uomini e tenendo il capo chino. La luce della luna era poca, ma illuminava la cella abbastanza perchè Sousuke vedesse ciò che gli avevano fatto, quando Rin fu abbastanza vicino.

Era stato spogliato della sua camicia, anzitutto; i polsi erano intrappolati da una catena gemella a quella di Sousuke, i capelli sciolti che gli incorniciavano il viso pallido e privo di espressioni – una maschera di sconforto e dolore in grado di annullarsi fino ad apparire vuota. Sembrava una bambola di porcellana, con occhi rossi e vitrei che non vedevano nulla. Ciò che più spaventò Sousuke, però, era il suo corpo.

Erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto veramente; allora le cicatrici erano quasi fresche, terrificanti ma vivide. Il tempo non le aveva migliorate: martoriavano il suo petto e le sue braccia come vermi pallidi, irregolari e più o meno profonde. Tutte tranne una; quando Rin fu dentro la cella, Rivkin lo spinse con un piede in avanti affinchè cadesse a terra, e nel breve istante in cui Rin rimase a terra Sousuke vide che la scritta con cui l'avevano marchiato a fuoco era di nuovo grondante sangue.

Rivkin doveva averla riaperta.

Si gettò in avanti senza pensare per un istante alle conseguenze del suo gesto, avvolgendo Rin come se quell'abbraccio bastasse a proteggerlo da tutto ciò che gli avevano fatto, o che avrebbero potuto fargli; Rin strillò, piantandogli le unghie nelle braccia e allontanandolo da sé con delle spinte deboli. Non lo guardava, ma anche se l'avesse fatto Sousuke comprese, distrutto, che non avrebbe visto il suo migliore amico – solo un altro dei suoi assalitori. Solo un altro mostro. Rimase comunque a fargli da scudo, voltandogli le spalle e ignorando i suoi lamenti bassi per guardare Rivkin e gli altri in volto coi denti stretti.

Ora che si fermava a guardarlo, ansimando e tentando di tenere Rin dietro di sé nonostante i suoi continui tentativi di rifugiarsi verso la parete, notò che Rivkin era molto peggio di come lo ricordava: un mostro lurido, con lunghi capelli unti e un perpetuo ghigno a rendere il suo volto scheletrico ancora più inquietante. La sacca dell'occhio mancante era difficile da guardare: non avevano fatto un buon lavoro nel ricucirgli assieme la palpebra. Sousuke sarebbe stato orgoglioso di se stesso, se gli fosse rimasta una briciola d'orgoglio in corpo.

\- Spostati. - Sillabò Rivkin.

\- Passa sul mio cadavere. - Rispose. La sua voce era tutto fuorchè minacciosa; Rivkin se ne accorse. Fiutava la paura come un animale fiuta quella della propria preda; il suo sorriso si fece anche più ampio.

\- Molto presto, ma non ora. - Sibilò. Gli voltò le spalle; Sousuke pensò che non poteva permettersi di aspettare neanche un secondo di più. Sollevò le braccia sopra la testa e tentò di gettarle oltre di lui, perchè la catena lo soffocasse – ma Rivkin si voltò con una rapidità disumana per un uomo della sua età, e lo colpì alla tempia con il manico del pugnale che teneva in mano. Sousuke emise un verso basso nel cadere a terra: gli girava tutto, e non distingueva soffitto da pavimento. Sapeva solo che Rin era ancora alle sue spalle, ma che non sarebbe rimasto sicuro molto a lungo se non fosse a fargli da scudo. Sfortunatamente per lui, quell'ultima mossa aveva infastidito Rivkin: gli piazzò lo stivale in faccia, mandandolo a terra con un calcio secco e tenendolo premuto contro il legno umido con la suola.

\- Non ci siamo. - Commentò. Premette contro la pelle di Sousuke, che urlò nel sentire le sue ossa così pericolosamente prossime al rompersi. - Non hai mai avuto un briciolo di pazienza in quel cervellino idiota che t'è capitato. Peggio del nostro piccolo Rin, eh, Rin? -

Rin mugolò, senza formulare una risposta sensata. Rivkin lasciò andare Sousuke e rimase a fissarlo per qualche istante, senza più sorridere.

\- Andatevene tutti. - Sussurrò. Si voltò verso i suoi uomini, e Sousuke approfittò per quel momento di distrazione per sollevarsi da terra e riavvicinarsi a Rin, mentre Rivkin abbiava ordini ai suoi uomini.

\- Rin. - Lo chiamò, piano. Rin era raggomitolato su se stesso, le mani intente a stringere i capelli come volesse strapparseli. Sousuke sentì il suo cuore scivolare un po' più a fondo. - Rin, lo so che mi senti. Rin...ti prego... -

A quella preghiera lui alzò lo sguardo, smettendo di dondolare sul posto. - Gli ho promesso che sarei stato buono. - Sussurrò. Sousuke scosse la testa, tentando di afferrare una sua mano e stringerla.

\- Verranno a salvarci. - Sussurrò in risposta, lanciando rapide occhiate alle proprie spalle nella speranza che Rivkin continuasse a lungo a ordinare ai suoi uomini cosa fare. - Arriveranno presto, ma ho bisogno che tu rimanga con me. Ti prego. _Ti prego_... -

Rin lo fissò per un lungo istante, prima di abbassare la mano lontano da quella di Sousuke e scuotere la testa. - Moriremo. - Rispose semplicemente; lo disse in un tono che spaventò Sousuke più di qualunque altra cosa successa finora. Sembrava sollevato all'idea.

Rivkin doveva aver concluso; Sousuke lo sentì riavvicinarsi, ma prima che potesse anche solo provare a rimettersi davanti a Rin e rimanere aggrappato a lui con le poche forze che aveva un calcio li divise, mandandolo a sbattere contro la parete lontana. Sentì Rin urlare senza poterlo vedere, momentaneamente incosciente a causa dell'ennesima botta; ma quando aprì gli occhi vide che Rivkin s'era chinato, pugnale alla mano, e non l'aveva ancora neanche sfiorato. Gli imponeva il silenzio come lo si imporrebbe ad un bambino, con carezze sui capelli e piccoli moniti; Rin teneva gli occhi chiusi e singhiozzava, privato della ragione.

\- Rin... - Lo chiamò, sperando che la sua voce bastasse a farlo rinsavire. Rin non diede segno di averlo sentito; Rivkin, al contrario, si voltò e alzò in piedi, ponendosi tra di loro. Ogni suo passo eccheggiava, spaventoso quanto l'eco delle cannonate andate a vuoto appena a pochi metri da loro nel silenzio che li circondava. Erano rimasti soli; non era sicuro fosse una cosa che giocava a loro favore.

\- Rin! - Ripetè, rendendo la voce roca acuta e mimando una smorfia. Si ricompose subito, lanciandogli uno sguardo di disprezzo - Non ho mai sopportato il suono della tua voce. Non è migliorata col tempo, noto. Parli comunque come un cane che spera di essere guardato dal suo padrone... -

Fece qualche passo indietro e aprì le braccia, come per indicare entrambi. Sousuke si sistemò meglio contro la parete per guardarlo, senza mai davvero distogliere lo sguardo del tutto dalla figura patetica di Rin ad appena un paio di metri da dove si trovava.

\- Un cane che non si rende conto che il suo padrone è il cane di qualcun altro. - Proseguì, sorridendo. - Perchè è così, giusto, Rin? Non sei mai stato che la cagna della ciurma. -

\- Lascialo stare. - Sibilò, debolmente. Rivkin lo ignorò.

\- Hai creduto davvero che saresti riuscito a scappare? - Insistette, rivolto a Rin. - Che non ti avrei rincorso per ricordarti qual è il tuo posto? Che non ti avrei trovato? -

Rin scosse la testa, piano, senza sollevare il volto dalle ginocchia in cui si era rifugiato. La pelle dei suoi muscoli era tesa, e le dita stringevano freneticamente tutto ciò che potevano – tentava, pensò Sousuke, di tenersi unito e di non crollare a pezzi. Tentò di muoversi per avvicinarglisi, ma solo respirare iniziava a fargli male; l'ultimo calcio l'aveva colpito sulle costole. Spostò comunque il braccio verso di lui, e vide l'ombra di Rivkin passargli davanti e tornare verso Rin, abbassarsi e afferrargli il volto.

\- LASCIALO STARE! -

\- Le tue cicatrici stanno iniziando a sparire. - Commentò, passando la lama del pugnale sul suo petto senza affondarla nella carne. - Ci vorrà del tempo prima di riaverti com'eri nei nostri giorni migliori... -

\- STA LONTANO DA LUI! - Urlò; la voce gli veniva meno ad ogni sforzo, ma la necessità di sfogare quella rabbia cieca era più forte di qualunque dolore. Rivkin posò una mano sul mento di Rin, sollevandolo affinchè guardasse Sousuke.

\- Ho pensato, - Iniziò. - Che se mai vi avessi ritrovati entrambi avrei fatto qualche modifica al nostro gioco abituale. Ci ho davvero pensato a lungo, durante questi ultimi anni, prima e dopo essere finito a comandare questo schifo di nave. Senti questa, senti questa. -

Sollevò una mano a indicarsi la cicatrice sull'occhio. Sousuke deglutì.

\- Prima pensavo di cavarti via quel cazzo di occhio, come tu hai fatto con me. - Ansimò. Rin tentò di sfuggire alla sua presa, ma non ci riuscì; lui lo afferrò di nuovo, stringendolo e strappandogli via un gemito di dolore. - Prestami attenzione, principessa. Non sopporto dovermi ripetere. Stavo dicendo, ti caverò quel cazzo di occhio verde e lo darò da mangiare ai miei cani. Poi potrei legarti all'albero maestro e lasciare che tu assista mentre lascio che i miei uomini si divertano un po' con Rin. -

Rin uggiolò; cadde come una bambola a cui erano stati tagliati i fili di netto, pesante contro le braccia di Rivkin.

\- Lui si lamenta, ma c'è abituato. - Rise. - L'ultima volta c'è voluto qualche giorno, ma questa volta faremo le cose più in fretta. Come dici, Rin? -

Si fermò e abbassò il volto all'altezza delle labbra di Rin; lui sussurrò qualcosa, e non appena ebbe sentito Rivkin sollevò una mano per colpirlo in pieno volto, uno schiaffo abbastanza forte da eccheggiare per tutta la cella. Rin cadde a terra, tenendosi il volto e singhiozzando; quando Sousuke si sollevò in ginocchio per raggiungerlo, ringhiando dalla furia, Rivkin si voltò a puntargli la spada che aveva al fianco contro la gola.

\- Che significa che _non vuoi_? - Domandò. - Perchè ti comporti come se avessi mai avuto una scelta? -

Rin non si risollevò. Riprese a coprirsi il capo, raggomitolandosi. Sousuke si sarebbe volentieri spinto in avanti facendosi ammazzare, se fosse servito a salvarlo; ogni secondo la frustrazione, la rabbia e la paura lo assalivano un po' di più. Non aveva idea di come sarebbero usciti da quell'inferno; voleva soltanto riuscire a proteggerlo, senza preoccuparsi di qualunque minaccia. Ma era difficile, specie con la certezza che Rivkin avrebbe fatto ciò che diceva di voler fare. Era capace di tanto.

\- Oh, oh, forse ho capito. - Rise, torcendo la mano che stringeva la spada. La punta della lama affondò appena nella gola di Sousuke. - Ti vergogni di sembrare una puttana agli occhi del tuo caro amico? Non credo che sia un problema. Ti ha già visto dare via il culo una volta. -

\- _Muori._ \- Sputò Sousuke. Rivkin sollevò la spada lentamente, graffiandogli il mento senza ferirlo davvero. Quando la lama fu lontana dal suo collo Sousuke crollò a terra stringendosi la pelle ferita e tossendo.

\- Ho pensato a come mi sarei goduto lo spettacolo di te che prendi quanti più cazzi puoi, per poi fotterti per ultimo. Come abbiamo sempre fatto. - Proseguì. Sousuke era nauseato; non voleva sentire una sillaba di più, ma Rivkin non taceva. - E poi ho pensato che i giocattoli mi annoiano molto, molto facilmente. Soprattutto... -

Si era avvicinato a Rin mentre parlava; gli assestò un calcio nella schiena, e Rin si ribaltò a terra urlando.

\- ...soprattutto...quelli...rotti. - Continuò, prendendolo a calci. Le urla di Sousuke erano deboli rispetto a quelle doloranti di Rin; il solo sentirlo così gli diede la forza di sollevarsi abbastanza da strisciare verso di lui e gettarsi tra il suo corpo e i calci di Rivkin, in tempo per incassare l'ultimo. Le sue braccia lo strinsero, e nonostante i mugolii e i lamenti Rin questa volta non tentò di scappare. Il dolore doveva aver avuto la meglio anche sulla paura; piangeva, il volto arrossato e madido di lacrime. Sousuke non sentiva di avere più un cuore, vedendolo così; per la prima volta da quando tutto era cominciato, credette davvero che sarebbero morti lì.

Rivkin non li separò. Scoppiò a ridere, l'immagine dell'isteria più pura; si allontanò fino ad appoggiare una mano contro una parete, tenendosi lo stomaco con l'altra – le risate lo scuotevano completamente. Era pazzo; era stato un sadico e un maniaco, ma qualcosa in quella risata suggerì a Sousuke che in qualche momento negli ultimi anni della sua vita Rivkin aveva detto addio alla sanità mentale.

\- È divertente! - Esclamò, come volesse giustificarsi. Fissò nel vuoto, mentre il sorriso si spegneva sulle sue labbra. - Sì, molto divertente. Uno spasso. -

Fece una pausa, e tornò serio. Sousuke si strinse ancora di più contro Rin, ignorando i suoi lamenti.

\- Ci ho davvero pensato per molto tempo, a cos'avrei fatto quando vi avrei ritrovato. - Ripetè; fissava il vuoto, sovrappensiero. Anche il suo tono era improvvisamente calmo, minaccioso. - E poi, un paio d'anni fa, ho scoperto qualcosa di molto interessante su un certo capitano pirata. Il demone dagli occhi rossi. -

Un brivido attraversò la schiena di Sousuke. Non gli piaceva che fosse improvvisamente così serio, che si fosse ricomposto; anche Rin smise per un istante di dimenarsi, intento ad ascoltare.

\- Qualunque stronzo che si ritrova a fare questa vita sente parlare di pirati più grandi e famosi di lui almeno una volta. Ma Toraichi Matsuoka... - Scosse la testa. - È strano, sapete. Sentir parlare di un uomo così giovane, morto così di recente, come una leggenda. E così ho pensato: deve aver fatto qualcosa di molto speciale per essere ricordato in questo modo. Che può aver fatto? E ho cercato. Ho cercato a lungo. -

L'unico occhio, vitreo e maniacale, si spostò dal vuoto a Rin. Sousuke si irrigidì, vedendolo riavvicinarsi.

\- Gli altri parlavano degli occhi rossi come fossero una leggenda, ma io avevo visto coi miei occhi che quegli occhi esistevano. -

Giocava col pugnale, rigirandoselo tra le dita. Ad un certo punto lo sollevò e posò la punta contro l'indice della mano sinistra, procedendo a girarlo con un ghigno sulle labbra.

\- Parlavano del sangue di Matsuoka come fosse qualcosa di mistico e intoccabile, magico. Ma io avevo avuto il figlio dell'uomo di cui parlavano sotto di me. Me l'ero fottuto per bene. Sapevo che sia tu che tuo padre siete solo umani con un dono molto particolare...ma uomini. Gli uomini muoiono, e gli uomini possono essere sottomessi. E io l'avevo già fatto. -

Suo malgrado, disgustato dalle parole che stava pronunciando, Sousuke non potè fare a meno di ascoltare. Stava mentendo? Sembrava sapesse di cosa parlava. Rin lo fissava con gli occhi arrossati dal pianto spalancati, paralizzato dalla paura ma esterrefatto da ciò che stava raccontando.

\- Cosa vuoi da lui? - Domandò Sousuke, sollevandosi seduto per fargli meglio da scudo.

\- Ho parlato con parecchie persone che hanno dovuto affrontare la _Scarlet Mermaid_ negli anni, e tutti mi hanno detto pressochè la stessa puttanata. Hanno detto “ _Il Mare consegna il suo tesoro al sangue di Toraichi_ ”. Era una frase che lui stesso ha messo in giro, il tronfio figlio di puttana... poco fraintendibile, direi. -

Si chinò fino a guardare Sousuke in volto, così vicino da permettergli di sentire il suo fiato. Sousuke sollevò un pugno, disarmato ma pronto a colpire – ma Rivkin afferrò pronto il suo polso, tenendolo lontano da sé.

\- Il Mare consegna il suo tesoro al sangue di...Toraichi. - Ripetè. - E a quello di suo figlio... -

Si tirò in piedi, strattonando Sousuke con sé. Lui si dimenò, ma le catene gli impedivano di compiere ogni movimento utile – e Rivkin era incredibilmente forte, per un uomo della sua età. Lo sbattè senza fatica lontano da sé e da Rin, approfittando dei pochi istanti che Sousuke impiegò a rimettersi in sesto per raggiungere Rin ed alzarlo in piedi, piantargli la lama del pugnale contro la gola.

\- Quel maledetto anello che ti porti sempre dietro non è che una briciola dell'oro di sirena che avrò tra poco. - Sibilò al suo orecchio. - Sarà facile. Verso il tuo sangue come tributo, quelle schifose sirene vengono fuori dal mare e mi consegnano ogni tesoro. Tutto l'oro di ogni nave affondata, tutte le gemme, tutto ciò che possiedono. Era così che faceva tuo padre. Un paio di gocce di sangue nell'oceano...e quelle pronte a servirlo. Forse c'è davvero qualcosa di demoniaco in te... -

Sousuke tentò di avvicinarsi, ma Rivkin se ne accorse; premette il pugnale più a fondo. Rin urlò.

\- Non interrompere la nostra conversazione. - Lo ammonì, sorridendo. Riprese a guardare Rin – il suo collo, il suo profilo, il volto che era una maschera d'orrore. Sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato e furioso di Sousuke gli leccò il collo, ridendo al gemito di disgusto di Rin. - Guarda cosa fai al mio corpo. Se fossi del tutto umano non mi accadrebbe nulla di tutto questo. Non potrei mai eccitarmi così tanto con un qualunque altro ragazzo. Dovresti esserne felice. -

\- Ti prego, basta. Lascialo andare... - Sousuke aveva preso a piangere. Non era il dolore che permeava il suo intero corpo a causargli quella reazione; era vedere Rin in quello stato, nelle mani di quel mostro, senza poterlo aiutare. Era di nuovo come se stesse spiando Rin sotto Oman attraverso lo spiraglio delle porte della cucina della Pryce. Impotente, piccolo, inutile.

Rivkin lo sapeva. Guardò Sousuke, carezzando con la mano libera il petto di Rin. Lui si dimenò appena, spaventato all'idea della lama contro la sua giugulare. - Prenderò due piccioni con una fava. Avrò un tesoro infinito alla spesa di poche gocce di sangue, e potrò tenerti ben vicino a me, come ho sempre voluto fare. Non ho fatto altro che cercare la sensazione del tuo culo che si stringe attorno a me per tutti questi anni, Rin. Neanche la migliore delle troie ci si avvicina lontanamente... e ci ho provato. Con ogni prostituta coi capelli rossi che trovavo. -

Sousuke strinse i denti. Non poteva più stare zitto. Non poteva più stare fermo a guardare, o lasciare che accadesse. Doveva prendere tempo; doveva far sì che le attenzioni di Rivkin si spostassero da Rin a qualcun altro; e se quel qualcun altro era lui, c'era solo un modo per riuscirci.

Guardò Rin un'ultima volta, e nella sua paura trovò il coraggio di pronunciare quelle parole.

\- Ti prego. - Lo chiamò. Gli tremava la voce, a causa della fatica e del dolore accecante; mettere una parola dietro l'altra era difficile, pronunciarle una sfida. - S...se vuoi tenerlo per prenderti il tesoro...fallo. Ma se vuoi qualcuno da s...scoparti... posso farlo io. Ti prego... -

Rivkin smise di parlare; ma lo sguardo di Sousuke, carico di colpa, non era rivolto a lui – ma a Rin, che per la prima volta da quando Rivkin aveva iniziato a parlare aveva alzato il volto per guardarlo. Stava domandandogli perchè, in silenzio. Sousuke proseguì, spostandosi su Rivkin perchè incapace di sostenere il peso di quella domanda.

\- L'ho già fatto. - Spiegò. - S...so come si da piacere a un uomo. L'ho fatto molte volte, per guadagnarmi da vivere. -

Chinò il capo, deglutendo. Per qualche breve istante il silenzio avvolse la cella – pesante, carico di tensione. Rin era sconvolto: aveva ripreso a fissare il vuoto, le labbra dischiuse. Sousuke si leccò le labbra, pensando a cosa dire, a come convincerlo. Non gli veniva in mente nulla: non aveva idea di come funzionasse la mente di quell'uomo. Ma poi si accorse che stava sorridendo, il volto tirato in una smorfia divertita. - Continua. - Esortò, genuinamente interessato. Sousuke sbattè le palpebre confuso, poi annuì.

\- Q...quando siamo scappati non avevo di che vivere né...un mezzo per ritrovare R...Rin. - Ansimò. Lo sguardo di Rivkin era maniacale e disgustoso, ma persino fissarlo in volto pareva un'alternativa migliore al guardare Rin. Non era pronto ad affrontare la sua reazione a quella confessione forzata; non lo sarebbe mai stato. - Così ho pensato che avrei potuto...vendere il mio corpo. E ha funzionato. -

Singhiozzò per un momento, prima di sorridergli. Era una smorfia disperata, ma la esibì comunque.

\- Venivano tutti da me. Ero...ero bravo. - Proseguì. - Non ho mai pianto una volta. Mai una lamentela. Sempre pronto a...a fare qualunque cosa mi venisse chiesto di fare. E sarà così anche con te, lo prometto. Puoi farmi tutto ciò che desideri, anche darmi alla tua ciurma. Ma lascia andare Rin. Non...non ne vale la pena. -

Rivkin stava annuendo, pensieroso. Sembrava l'avesse davvero ascoltato; abbassò la mano che stringeva il pugnale, liberando il collo di Rin. - Bene. - Dichiarò, accompagnando quell'unica parola con un cenno del capo più lento e profondo dei precedenti. Sousuke sentì il cuore risollevarsi un po', per un istante; ma quello successivo Rivkin, che aveva lasciato che Rin muovesse un esitante passo lontano da lui, lo riafferrò per i capelli e tirò a sé.

\- Dove vai, puttana? Non ti ho dato il permesso di muoverti! - Esclamò; Rin urlò, dimenandosi da quell'ennesima presa con poca più forza rispetto ai precedenti tentativi. Sousuke saettò in piedi, ma non riuscì a far nulla; Rivkin aveva costretto Rin a terra con un calcio allo stinco, e si era gettato su di lui per tenerlo ben fermo.

\- MA CHI CREDEVI DI CONVINCERE? - Urlò, rivolto a Sousuke. - Eh, sgorbietto! Credevi davvero di convincermi con la tua storia strappalacrime di quanto tu sia bravo a prenderlo in culo? -

Rin urlava, tentando di strisciare da sotto il corpo di Rivkin; ma lui era pesante, e fermava ogni suo gesto quasi anticipandolo – senza contare che teneva ancora ben stretto il pugnale.

\- Lascialo andare! - Sousuke strillò, tenendosi il costato dolorante e tentando di alzarsi.

\- Lo sgozzo qui davanti ai tuoi occhi se osi fare un passo. - Minacciò, poggiando la punta della lama in prossimità del cuore di Rin. Rin smise di muoversi quasi all'improvviso, ansimando; Sousuke si riabbassò, la schiena premuta contro il legno e i denti stretti. - Così. Da bravo. -

\- Rin, andrà tutto bene. - Mormorò. Non aveva più armi a sua disposizione, né idee; ma sussurrò comunque le parole in cui non credeva, nella pallida speranza che Rin potesse considerarle un'ultima ancora di salvezza. Lui lo fissò con occhi vuoti.

\- Ascolta il ragazzo, Rin. Andrà tutto bene. - Rise Rivkin.

\- Puoi farcela. - Pianse, continuando a guardare Rin negli occhi vitrei. - Ribellati. Ti prego. -

Rivkin urlò; era chiaro che le parole di Sousuke iniziavano ad infastidirlo. - Cosa cazzo vuoi che faccia, eh?! -

\- FA QUALCOSA, RIN! - Insistette Sousuke, ignorando le sue urla. - TI PREGO! -

Rivkin scosse la testa; lasciò scivolare il pugnale di fianco a Rin, continuando a scuotere il capo come impazzito. Le sue dita saggiarono la pelle di Rin, supino e vulnerabile sotto di lui. - Non farai proprio nulla. - Decretò. Si fece indietro, per toccare anche il suo bacino; Sousuke represse un conato nel notare il rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni. - Ora ti ricordo qual è il tuo posto. È evidente che tu te ne sia dimenticato. È bene che te ne ricordi il prima possibile...forse, quando avrò finito qui, potrò rinfrescarti la memoria dando ai miei ragazzi il tuo amico al posto tuo, dato che ci tiene tanto. MI STAI ASCOLTANDO, MOCCIOSO?! -

Accadde qualcosa che né Rivkin né Sousuke avevano previsto. Le dita di Rin scivolarono rapide verso il pugnale che Rivkin aveva abbandonato pochi istanti prima, troppo inebriato dalla lussuria per badare a ciò che faceva, e si strinsero attorno all'elsa dello stesso con una forza che quasi non sembrava appartenere a un ragazzo così spaventato e passivo; e con la stessa forza alzò il pugnale e lo conficcò nel fianco di Rivkin, zittendolo immediatamente. Da spaventosa, per un istante la sua espressione divenne quasi comica: il volto contratto nella sorpresa, gli occhi che si abbassavano lentamente a fissare la lama spuntata nel suo fianco – e Rin, la mano tremante e lo sguardo vuoto, la estrasse lentamente quanto l'aveva infilato, assicurandosi che ogni goccia del sangue che sgorgava della nuova ferita inzuppasse la sua mano.

\- Basta. - Decretò. E per quanto il suo tono suonasse razionale e freddo, c'era qualcosa di spaventosamente omicida in quell'unica parola. Sousuke lo guardava terrorizzato, incapace di comprendere cos'era appena accaduto; Rivkin gli rivolse uno sguardo incredulo – ma durò poco: Rin si sollevò, facendo ribaltare l'uomo appena divenuto cadavere sotto di sé – e con altrettanta destrezza lo colpì in pieno volto, massacrandogli la mascella in un istante.

\- Basta. - Ripetè; questa volta c'era una vena di paura nella sua voce, un tremolio appena accennato. Sollevò la lama e alla luce della luna Sousuke vide che stava piangendo. - Basta! - Stavolta fu un urlo; la lama si abbassò nel petto di Rivkin, dritto verso il suo cuore, e il suo intero corpo fu scosso da uno spasmo. - BASTA! - Urlò di nuovo; la voce rotta dal pianto, disperata, e il pugnale che si abbassava e si rialzava rapidamente, coltellate irregolari e confuse. C'era sangue ovunque: sangue macchiava il pavimento, il petto di Rin, le sue braccia e il suo volto. - BASTA! BASTA! BASTA! -

Sousuke si era sollevato in piedi senza sforzo; come ipnotizzato, si mosse verso Rin con le braccia tese in avanti e chiamando il suo nome. Rin non lo sentiva, né accennava a fermarsi: ripeteva quel macabro rituale, pugnalando il corpo di Rivkin ovunque riuscisse a raggiungere. Pugnalava il suo petto, il suo volto, le sue braccia, il suo bacino; Sousuke corse in avanti, urlandogli di fermarsi – quando lo afferrò per sollevarlo Rin urlò di rimando, dimenandosi e menando fendenti. Un paio raggiunsero le braccia di Sousuke, ferendolo superficialmente e costringendolo a lasciarlo cadere a terra.

\- LASCIAMI! BASTA, BASTA, BASTA...! -

\- RIN! -

Lo chiamò a sé, abbassandosi in ginocchio per aiutarlo a rialzarsi da terra; il volto di Rin, come buona parte del suo corpo, era ricoperto di sangue – ma i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime, che scivolarono non appena sbattè le palpebre. Le labbra ancora mormoravano quella parola che aveva reso un mantra; continuò anche quando Sousuke strinse le braccia attorno al suo corpo, anche quando il pugnale cadde a terra.

\- Rin, sono qui. Sono io. - Sussurrò. Le sue mani carezzarono la sua schiena, un gesto gentile; si macchiarono del sangue che aveva macchiato Rin, scivolarono tra i capelli e sul suo volto. Rin teneva gli occhi stretti e piangeva, senza più parlare – emettendo solo un lamento basso, roco. - Sono qui. È finita. -

Era una bugia; Sousuke stesso non sapeva se crederci. Lanciava occhiate al cadavere alle spalle di Rin come se dovesse rialzarsi da un istante all'altro, nonostante il suo volto non esistesse più e le sue interiora fossero immerse in una pozza di sangue. Ma era una bugia in cui Rin sembrava voler credere: annuì, l'espressione di nuovo persa nel vuoto, e quando chiuse nuovamente gli occhi si fece avanti per premere il proprio volto contro quello di Sousuke, spaventandolo; non si era aspettato una reazione simile, né comprendeva perchè lo stesse facendo – ma sembrava averne bisogno. Non fu romantico, neanche quando Sousuke carezzò il suo capo e lo ricambiò dolcemente; fu disperato, la reazione naturale di un ragazzo spaventato che desiderava solo cancellare in fretta da sé le tracce di una violenza durata troppo a lungo. Sousuke lo baciò comunque, sentendo il sangue e le lacrime di Rin macchiargli e inumidirgli il volto e lasciando che tremasse contro di lui – che chinasse il volto, interrompendo quel bacio e premendo la fronte contro il suo petto; che urlasse, un urlo carico di frustrazione e orrore e tutto ciò che non era riuscito a sfogare uccidendo Rivkin. Che continuasse a piangere fino a calmarsi, fino a non avere più lacrime da versare. Lasciò che facesse ognuna di queste cose senza mai smettere di abbracciarlo.

\- Rimani con me. - Lo sentì sussurrare a un certo punto, quando anche il suo pianto era divenuto silenzio. Annuì piano, posando le labbra contro la fronte sudata di Rin e chiudendo gli occhi per annullare ogni sensazione che non fosse quella della sua pelle contro di sé, del suo corpo protetto e al sicuro.

\- Sempre. -

 

 

* * *

 

 

Non doveva essere passato molto tempo quando finalmente Rin si riprese, scivolando via dal suo abbraccio – ma era sembrata un'eternità, e nel silenzio che li circondava fu facile rendersi conto che sulla _Crimson_ _Shark_ la battaglia impazzava ancora. A un breve scambio di sguardi Rin annuì senza che dovessero dirsi nulla: dovevano trovare un modo per scappare. Uccidere Rivkin non avrebbe impedito al resto della ciurma di riservare loro il trattamento di cui lui aveva parlato, se fossero riusciti a prenderli.

\- Ho bisogno di liberarmi di queste. - Fece notare Sousuke, sollevando i polsi per mostrargli le catene che lo imprigionavano. Rin annuì nuovamente, guardandosi attorno confuso; il suo sguardo evitava il corpo di Rivkin.

\- Potrei usare il pugnale. - Mormorò debolmente. Sousuke scosse la testa, inumidendosi le labbra.

\- Non abbiamo abbastanza tempo, e hanno portato via le chiavi. - Riflettè. Faticava di nuovo a parlare: l'adrenalina che l'aveva colto permettendogli di salvare Rin dalla sua furia omicida iniziava a scemare, lasciando spazio ai dolori che tempestavano il suo corpo. - D...devi prendere la sua pistola e sparare alla catena. -

Rin aprì le labbra e le richiuse, premendo forte. Per la prima volta si voltò verso il corpo massacrato di Rivkin, girandosi nuovamente verso Sousuke pallido. - Non ci riesco. - Sussurrò.

Sousuke sospirò, massaggiandosi il volto. Non lo biasimava, ma sentiva davvero le forze cedere ogni istante di più. Si fece comunque coraggio e si allontanò da Rin per abbassarsi sulla carcassa di Rivkin, evitando di guardare ciò che rimaneva della sua testa, e prendere la pistola al suo fianco. Anche quella era madida di sangue; la porse a Rin, che aveva dato le spalle a quella scena per tutto il tempo.

\- Carica? - Domandò, tornando a stargli di fronte. Rin controllò il caricatore e annuì; Sousuke deglutì, aprendo le braccia e allontanandole dal proprio corpo.

\- Un colpo solo, o rischiamo che arrivi qualcuno. - Intimò. Non voleva mettergli ansia, ma era necessario che lo istruisse: Rin stava ancora riprendendosi da qualunque cosa l'avesse posseduto. Quando caricò il colpo, però, sembrava che qualcosa in lui fosse di nuovo tornato come un tempo; per un istante, mentre prendeva la mira, Sousuke vide la freddezza del Rin a cui si era abituato.

\- Pronto? - Domandò. Sousuke annuì, chiudendo gli occhi e stringendo i denti.

Lo sparo assordò entrambi per un istante, ma Rin aveva mirato bene: i polsi di Sousuke, tesi, scattarono immediatamente in direzioni differenti quando il proiettile spezzò la catena. Era libero; sorrise a Rin euforico, e Rin restituì il sorriso con occhi stanchi. Gli riconsegnò la pistola con dita tremanti, restio a tenerla in mano per un altro secondo; Sousuke la infilò nella cinta e posò una mano sulle sue spalle.

\- Come ci muoviamo? - Chiese. Rin si guardò attorno, domandandosi la stessa cosa.

\- Ci sarà sicuramente qualcuno sul ponte. - Riflettè. - Ma è l'unica via che abbiamo. Dobbiamo solo sperare che nessuno sia di pattuglia, e che non ci notino. Buttarci in mare, se è necessario... -

Si voltò verso Sousuke, ma lui aveva smesso di ascoltare; fissava il vuoto pallido, sudando freddo. La voce di Rin gli giunse ovattata, come fosse distante chilometri, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e tentava in ogni modo di allontanare da sé il dolore lancinante al petto. - Le costole... - Sussurrò. Respirare era sempre più difficile, e presto non ne sarebbe stato più capace.

\- Hai bisogno di Rei. - Ansimò Rin. Esitò un momento prima di far passare un braccio sotto le sue spalle per sostenerlo. - Dobbiamo tornare il prima possibile... -

Sousuke annuì, incapace di nascondere ancora il fatto che il dolore lo stesse distruggendo. Non avevano fatto che qualche faticoso passo oltre le sbarre della cella e nel corridoio scarsamente illuminato quando svariate urla li sorpresero; Rin si irrigidì, fermandosi ad ascoltare ansioso i passi sopra le loro teste. Qualche istante dopo un boato di esplosioni li fece sussultare – ma non venivano dalla nave su cui si trovavano, bensì dalla _Crimson_. Fecero appena in tempo a comprenderlo prima che Rin si gettasse rapido a terra, trascinando Sousuke con sé; neanche un istante dopo una palla di cannone squarciò il fianco della nave, ad appena un paio di metri da dove si trovavano, distruggendo la cella in cui si erano trovati e facendo saltare schegge di legno di varie dimensioni ovunque. Rin si risollevò, lasciando Sousuke momentaneamente a terra per constatare i danni.

\- Dev'essere opera di Nagisa. - Lo informò, coprendosi il volto e tossendo a causa della polvere e del fumo. C'era appena un cenno di felicità nella sua voce, come se quell'unica scarica di colpi di cannone fosse una conferma certa che i suoi migliori amici erano ancora vivi. Sousuke sorrise, mettendosi seduto – ma il suo sorriso non durò che un istante, sostituito subito da una smorfia di dolore.

Rin fu subito al suo fianco. - È pericoloso, ma ho un'idea. - Mormorò. Tremava ancora, ma il suo sguardo era sicuro; e lo fissava dritto negli occhi, privo di qualunque timore. - Ti fidi di me? -

Sousuke tentò di sorridergli. - Mi fiderei di te in qualunque situazione. - Replicò. Rin annuì soddisfatto, aiutandolo nuovamente a sollevarsi in piedi e conducendolo allo squarcio nella fiancata. Da lì, Sousuke vide che si trovavano poco più in basso del ponte della _Crimson_ , ancora gremito di uomini intenti a combattere; i boccaporti della nave erano tutti aperti, e le bocche dei cannoni ancora fumanti rivolte contro di loro.

\- A cosa stai pensando? - Chiese, cercando di osservare Rin in volto. Il suo profilo era concentrato; macchiato di sangue e perso nei pensieri, stanco e affaticato, ma meraviglioso da vedere. Quasi lo fece sorridere.

\- Dobbiamo gettarci in mare. - Sussurrò. - Presto spareranno di nuovo. Nagisa sa fare il suo lavoro: avrà senz'altro mirato là dove lo scafo è quasi a filo al mare, come gli ho insegnato. La nave sta già imbarcando acqua... -

Si zittì all'improvviso, lo sguardo fisso su un punto. Sousuke tentò di seguire il suo sguardo, ma prima che potesse farlo Rin si abbassò in ginocchio e lo aiutò a sedersi a terra – e per quanto la cosa confortasse il suo dolore, Sousuke non potè fare a meno di guardarlo preoccupato. Prima che potesse domandargli il perchè di quell'atteggiamento improvviso, si chinò ad abbracciarlo – mozzandogli le parole in gola. Con un braccio cinse le sue spalle, e l'altra mano trovò spazio sul suo petto. Gli era sembrato che Rin stesse sorridendo, anche se ora non poteva vederlo in volto. Le sue dita sfioravano, se ne rese conto in quell'istante, la cicatrice che lui stesso gli aveva causato mesi prima durante il loro primo incontro. Premevano forte; ne conosceva la posizione, la lunghezza. - Non capisco... -

Un rumore di sparo squarciò l'aria all'improvviso, più vicino di quelli uditi fino ad allora. Il corpo di Rin tremò, e dalle sue labbra sfuggì un verso di dolore. Sousuke sentì le sue braccia cedere all'improvviso, il suo corpo farsi pesante. Con orrore, sollevò gli occhi e lo vide, chiaro come il sole nonostante il buio e la pioggia fitta. Sul profilo della _Crimson_ s'era affacciato un uomo – doveva averli visti, anche a quella distanza; il suo braccio era teso in avanti, e tra le dita stringeva una pistola.

\- Ora...vai... -

La voce di Rin era a malapena un sussurro, ovattato ulteriormente dal sangue che ruggiva nelle orecchie di Sousuke. Annaspò, urlando; una mano sostenne Rin, l'altra corse alla pistola che aveva al fianco – prese la mira in meno di un secondo e sparò al cecchino, all'uomo che aveva sparato a Rin. La sua schiena era calda là dove il proiettile aveva colpito; le dita di Sousuke graffiarono la sua pelle mentre urlava, mentre premeva il grilletto più e più volte – anche quando l'uomo era ormai caduto a terra, colpito alla testa; anche quando non c'erano più proiettili da sparare. Lasciò cadere la pistola e urlò, urlò di nuovo; urlò e allontanò Rin da sé per guardarlo in volto – i suoi occhi erano socchiusi, e dalle sue labbra stirate in un sorriso era scivolato un rivoletto di sangue scuro. A quella vista urlò di nuovo, un grido rasposo e disperato e privo di logica – stringendoselo al petto, strabuzzando gli occhi e scuotendolo come se servisse a riportarlo in vita. Non sentiva calore, ma continuò a stringere, strappando i suoi capelli e stringendo le sue carni.

\- No. - Urlò. - NO, NO, NO! RIN! -

Un lieve tocco sfiorò il suo braccio, e Sousuke aprì gli occhi che aveva stretto per guardare il volto di Rin. Continuava a sorridere, tremando violentemente. - Getta...ti... ora. - Istruì. - Qual...cuno... vedrà... -

Lo chiamò a sé, carezzandogli il volto – ma non sarebbe servito a nulla, e se una parte di lui lo sapeva l'altra rifiutava categoricamente di accettare che Rin stesse morendogli tra le braccia. L'avrebbe portato con sé. Avrebbe vissuto. Si era conquistato il diritto di vivere pochi minuti prima...

\- Non puoi. - Pianse; il labbro inferiore gli tremava, come quello di un bambino. - Non farlo... -

Rin sembrò voler ridere. Si sforzò di riportare un'ultima volta le dita sulla cicatrice di Sousuke, premendovi forte con l'ultimo fiato di vita che aveva in corpo.

\- Mi dispiace. - Sussurrò. Poi chiuse gli occhi, sereno; il suo corpo divenne un macigno insostenibile tra le braccia di un ragazzo troppo debole, e mentre dal volto di Rin sparivano le rughe di preoccupazione che avevano invecchiato il suo volto per tutti quegli anni Sousuke si gettò contro di lui, premendo la fronte contro il suo petto e rilasciando un urlo così forte da fargli del male – alla gola rasposa e assetata, ai polmoni feriti. Urlò e pianse, dato che nessuno poteva sentirlo; e se un altro cecchino si fosse affacciato in quell'istante e gli avesse sparato, non gli sarebbe importato nulla. Ma nessuno venne a fargli il favore.

Il battito di Rin era scomparso. Sousuke aprì la bocca e lasciò un lamento basso, che si dissolse in silenzio; lo sollevò verso di sé e abbracciò. Le sue braccia si muovevano come quelle di una bambola, prive di forza – e anche il suo capo, per un istante, si inclinò in una posizione innaturale. Sousuke lo afferrò con la mano libera e risollevò contro la propria spalla – il suo petto fu scosso da un singhiozzo tremendo, e la voce che aveva perso tornò; singulti continui, simili a quelli di un bambino, afferrarono il suo cuore. Faceva male, faceva più male di qualunque calcio, sparo, pugnalata avesse mai ricevuto – di ogni violenza, e di ogni delusione. Le labbra di Rin erano ancora dischiuse, il suo sangue lo macchiava...e Rin continuava a non muoversi.

\- Ti prego, no... - Sussurrò, tra un singhiozzo e l'altro. E poi un altro lamento, un “No” che si protrasse per più di quanto fosse umanamente possibile, mentre scuoteva la testa nell'incavo della spalla di Rin e lo stringeva. Non sentiva più nulla che non fosse dolore, un male che proveniva da dentro; non sentiva più i battiti del cuore di Rin, né i propri: era come se fosse morto con lui. Era solo la certezza del dolore fisico a tenerlo cosciente – annaspava, singhiozzando, alla ricerca di un fiato da non sprecare in pianto; e privato di quell'aria ogni muscolo del suo corpo urlava, ferito. Rin minacciava di scivolare dalle sue braccia deboli, e quando lo tirò su Sousuke lo cullò per qualche istante, dondolando e continuando a ripetere quella preghiera consistente di un'unica parola, ripetuta all'infinito. - No. -

Ma era così stupido. Rin non poteva essere morto. Forse la sua mente, indebolita dalla carenza d'ossigeno, stava giocandogli uno scherzo orribile – quasi sorrise a quel pensiero. Rin era vivo. Lo allontanò da sé, ben attento a sostenere la sua testa, quasi sperando di trovarlo con occhi sbarrati e un sorriso furbo sulle labbra. Lo avrebbe preso in giro per quella sua reazione, esortandolo ad andare avanti e gettarsi in mare assieme a lui – avrebbe fatto ciò che aveva sempre fatto: spronarlo. Dargli un motivo per andare avanti.

Ma quando Rin fu di nuovo tra le sue braccia i suoi occhi erano chiusi, e anche il sorriso era sparito dal suo volto. Era freddo e rigido, pallido – le labbra violacee e secche. Sousuke le carezzò col pollice, scuotendo la testa come se negare ciò che stava vedendo servisse a riportarlo da lui.

\- Ti prego... - Supplicò, ma Rin non poteva sentirlo. Si chinò piangendo, premendo la propria fronte forte contro quella dell'altro ragazzo e stringendo gli occhi fino a farsi male. - Ti preg, prendi me. Ti prego. Non ce la faccio più. Torna da me. -

Nessuna delle sue preghiere fu ascoltata. Rimase in quella posizione così a lungo da scivolare nella certezza che non avesse più senso muoversi o fare alcunchè; e non aveva davvero senso andare da nessuna parte. Rin era morto. Era freddo, non respirava, il sangue sgorgava dalla ferita sul suo petto e sulla schiena privandolo di vita ogni istante di più – e Sousuke comprese, sollevando le palpebre, che non aveva nessuna ragione per andare avanti. Aveva smesso di piangere, consumato ogni lacrima; aveva smesso di ascoltare il rumore della battaglia in corso, e aveva smesso di guardare un centimetro più in là del corpo di Rin. Certo, si era sacrificato affinchè vivesse; ma a cosa era servito? Non voleva vivere. Non aveva senso che continuasse a farlo, ora.

Sentiva gli occhi pesanti, la testa piacevolmente confusa; si sollevò piano, Rin sempre stretto a sé e lo sguardo sempre assicurato sul suo volto privo d'ansie o pensieri. L'aveva detto: presto la nave sarebbe andata a fondo. Nagisa aveva fatto bene il suo lavoro. E allora perchè non rimanere lì? Perchè non seguirlo, tenerlo con sé finchè avesse avuto la forza di farlo?

Premette piano le proprie labbra contro la fronte di Rin, sentendo rinnovate lacrime sgorgargli dagli occhi e bagnargli le guance. - Non vado da nessuna parte. - Lo rassicurò. Deglutì, mettendosi seduto e sistemandoselo in braccio. La nave non si sarebbe inclinata per molto tempo ancora, ma già l'acqua aveva preso a bagnare le sue gambe e il corpo di Rin, entrando rapidamente dallo squarcio nella fiancata. Si domandò se avrebbe fatto male, e si disse che non gli importava. La cosa importante era rimanere aggrappato al corpo di Rin, sempre.

E ancora non riusciva a considerarlo solo un corpo. Non avrebbe mai potuto farlo. Si sarebbero ricongiunti presto; non avrebbe avuto il tempo di abituarsi all'idea. Non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità di un aldilà – ma ora ci sperava, o almeno sperava in un mondo in cui potesse chiedere a Rin di perdonarlo. Se mai l'avesse rivisto, Rin sarebbe stato furioso con lui, e il pensiero aveva un che di confortante; l'idea di abbracciarlo per porre fine al suo rimprovero lo fece sorridere, una smorfia di dolore bagnata dal pianto.

\- Ti amo. - Sussurrò. La prima volta che l'aveva detto era corso via, spaventato dal peso di quelle parole; ma non aveva mai smesso di pensarlo, neanche per un istante. Questa volta gli sarebbe andato incontro per ripeterglielo, nella speranza che potesse comprendere. Lo tenne stretto. - Ti amo così tanto... -

Poi smise di parlare; sentiva che dire qualunque cosa dopo quella dichiarazione sarebbe stato superfluo. Ascoltò il suono dei propri singhiozzi che andavano scemando, mentre la realtà crollava su di lui – ma neanche paura e sconforto riuscirono ad assalirlo. Si era già arreso all'idea di ciò che sarebbe accaduto. Sarebbe finita presto.

Aveva preso a tuonare. L'acqua gli arrivava alle caviglie. Una seconda scarica di bombardamenti aveva ulteriormente danneggiato la nave, ed era certo che ormai fossero gli unici presenti a bordo. Sperava che almeno i suoi compagni potessero sopravvivere a quella carneficina, e lentamente domandò scusa a tutti loro.

Non avrebbe mai più rivisto Aiichiro, Momo o Seijuro; non avrebbe riso con loro. Non avrebbe invidiato Makoto ed Haruka, rimproverato Nagisa, sorretto Rei nei momenti di sconforto. A Gou era stato restituito il fratello per il tempo effimero di un pomeriggio. Chiuse gli occhi, sperando che potessero sentirlo; che potessero capire che era stata una sua scelta. Sperando che sapessero tutti ciò che Rin rappresentava per lui, e quanto stupida e vuota sarebbe stata la sua vita senza di lui.

Un lampo illuminò la nave a giorno, e per un istante Sousuke credette di aver visto nello squarcio della nave il profilo di un uomo; ma quando controllò non c'era nulla. Doveva star diventando pazzo. Quale persona sana di mente si sarebbe lasciata morire così, d'altronde?

Il rumore del tuono non lo spaventò; fu quasi un ruggito di conforto, un saluto da parte del mondo che s'era deciso a lasciare. Aveva sempre amato i temporali. Rin no; quando erano bambini imbarcati sulla Pryce, durante le notti di tempesta si rifugiava sotto le coperte e rifiutava di mettere naso fuori finchè la burrasca non fosse passata. Sousuke aveva imparato in fretta quanto sensibile fosse sull'argomento, e anche che bastava che si sdraiasse con lui e gli domandasse di leggergli un libro perchè Rin si dimenticasse della tempesta, distraendosi. Un po' gli dispiaceva non poter correre sul ponte a guardare i fulmini illuminare il cielo, ma ogni secondo passato con Rin era un secondo prezioso. Era sempre stato così. Sarebbe sempre stato così.

Un secondo lampo; questa volta Sousuke lo vide chiaramente. Il profilo di un ragazzo, e anche il suo volto – familiare, familiare in maniera dolorosa. Kisumi lo fissava, il petto sollevato nell'acqua bassa, come volesse mimare la postura di un umano.

_Kisumi._

\- No. - Sibilò. Lo vide avvicinarsi, quasi strisciare nell'acqua bassa, simile a un serpente. Le braccia si sollevarono, portando con sé il corpo di Rin. Se lo strinse di nuovo al petto, scuotendo la testa. - NO. NON ORA! VATTENE! VA VIA! -

Kisumi non rispose. Nuotò, mentre Sousuke tentava debolmente di allontanarsi da lui scalciando e facendosi indietro – ma non c'era luogo in cui potesse rifugiarsi, ed era troppo stanco per fuggire. Spinse il corpo di Rin ulteriormente contro di sé, piegandosi in avanti perchè Kisumi non potesse neanche vederlo. Annaspava alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire, alla ricerca di un motivo per la sua presenza. E poi comprese; non aveva idea di come avesse fatto, ma doveva aver capito che era arrivato il momento di andarlo a prendere. Sollevò il capo e lo guardò, febbricitante; l'espressione di Kisumi era seria, le labbra rosate strette in una linea rigida.

\- A...ascoltami. - Balbettò; sentiva di nuovo le lacrime agli occhi, disperato. - Puoi prendermi. Sono pronto a venire con te in fondo al mare, dove vuoi. Ma...ma lasciami almeno...-

Ansimò, incapace di seguire i propri pensieri. Si rilassò appena; Kisumi seguiva ogni suo movimento con occhi attenti.

\- Lasciami almeno... - Ripetè. Abbassò gli occhi su Rin, e Kisumi con lui; ciocche di capelli rossi gli erano scivolati sul volto. Li scostò gentilmente.

\- Lasciami morire assieme a lui. - Riuscì finalmente a dire. Strinse i denti. - Non portarmi via ora...dammi ancora un momento... -

Ai suoi occhi, Kisumi era un determinato angelo della morte; ma non si comportava come tale. Non diceva nulla, limitandosi ad osservare lui e Rin – spostando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro, lentamente; osservando le dita tremanti di Sousuke aggrapparsi alla schiena di Rin, carezzare il suo volto freddo. Poi, di punto in bianco, sollevò le braccia piano; le mani si allungarono in avanti, a sfiorare il volto di Rin – Sousuke non riuscì a impedirglielo. C'erano una delicatezza e una forza tutta nuova in quel gesto; non glielo lasciò subito, tenendolo stretto a sé ancora per qualche istante – ma Kisumi era più forte, e in salute. Lo prese delicatamente, scostandolo dal corpo di Sousuke e portandoselo tra le braccia.

Era l'immagine di un fratello pietoso; Kisumi guardava il volto di Rin, lo studiava, ne osservava i lineamenti delicati con estrema attenzione. Come Sousuke prima di lui, percorse le sue labbra col dito indice – e poi la guancia, e gli occhi. Come non fosse abituato al volto di umano. Come per comprendere quanto simile fosse al suo.

Alzò poi lo sguardo, e sorrise a Sousuke. Un sorriso dolce; era solito sorridere, ma mai in quel modo. I suoi sorrisi avevano sempre un che di malizioso – questa volta sembrava stesse scusandosi. Sousuke scosse la testa, sicuro di aver quasi compreso.

Lo osservò chinarsi in avanti e abbracciare Rin con tutto il corpo; l'osservò mentre i loro volti si avvicinavano, mentre i capelli rosa di Kisumi si posavano su quelli rossi di Rin. Kisumi chiuse gli occhi e aprì le labbra; una melodia dolce si diffuse nell'aria, una musica prodotta dalla sua voce che divenne presto una canzone. Non conosceva le parole, né le comprendeva – ma ne percepiva il significato. Sollevò una mano verso Kisumi, per fermarlo, ma lui non lo fece.

Quella melodia stava risvegliando qualcosa. L'acqua intera, che ormai arrivava ai loro fianchi, sembrò brillare di luce propria; ad un secondo sguardo Sousuke si rese conto che non era affatto l'acqua a brillare – ma Kisumi. Qualcosa dentro di lui stava muovendosi, qualcosa di innaturale; risaliva piano, danzando al ritmo della melodia. Non era che un bagliore tenue, all'inizio; ma lentamente divenne più visibile. Era come se dentro Kisumi ci fosse una sfera di luce che pulsava, mostrando le vene che lo attraversavano; dal suo cuore raggiunse la sua gola, e il suo volto. Sousuke fissò confuso e spaventato quel piccolo miracolo raggiungere le labbra di Kisumi, mentre la melodia scemava; per un momento soltanto la luce divenne accecante, impossibile da guardare, immensa e spaventosa.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, un raggio di luce univa le labbra di Kisumi a quelle di Rin; stava riversandosi dalla sirena in lui, rapidamente. Sousuke sgranò gli occhi e scosse la testa.

\- Perchè? - Domandò. - Perchè anche tu? -

Kisumi sollevò il capo; il raggio si staccò di netto da lui, come avesse reciso un nastro. Era di nuovo troppo buio perchè vedesse chiaramente, ma Sousuke era quasi certo che i suoi occhi e i suoi capelli avessero improvvisamente una sfumatura più umana. Quello di cui era assolutamente certo, invece, era il suo sorriso; lo percepiva, caldo e rassicurante. L'idea che stesse sorridendo non lo confortava affatto; si portò le mani al volto, tentando di reprimere le lacrime.

_\- Perchè non riesco a salvare nessuno di quelli che amo?! -_

Due mani si posarono sulle sue, le scostarono delicatamente. Kisumi era vicino; ogni muscolo del suo corpo era stirato in un sorriso, rilassato e sereno – ma come lui, piangeva. Con la coda dell'occhio Sousuke vide la sua coda svanire, centimetro per centimetro, trasformarsi in schiuma. Strinse le labbra, sopraffatto dal dolore.

\- Hai salvato me. - Sussurrò Kisumi. Si fece appena avanti, posò le labbra contro quelle di Sousuke; nell'istante in cui chiuse gli occhi per accettare quel bacio, Sousuke vide chiaramente frammenti di un'esistenza troppo lunga e vuota riversarsi in lui. Immagini veloci, sensazioni; la risata di un bambino, il calore di un abbraccio, un amore capace di essere provato per un unico individuo. E lui stesso; il suo sorriso, la sua voce mentre raccontava a Kisumi del mondo degli umani.

Fu spuma di mare contro le sue labbra. Un attimo dopo era lì, presente, vivo – quello dopo era acqua che crollava a terra, unendosi all'oceano. Sousuke sgranò gli occhi e urlò di nuovo il suo dolore al nulla, il cuore pronto ad esplodere nel suo petto. Non lo sopportava più. Non sopportava più nulla.

Ma prima che potesse disperarsi, prima che potesse cedere alla follia più pura, un colpo di tosse lo fece trasalire; al buio, annaspò alla ricerca del corpo di Rin e lo afferrò, avvicinandoselo. Era caduto in acqua, e i capelli bagnati si erano appiccicati alla sua fronte – ma i suoi occhi erano ancora chiusi, e le labbra rigide. Per quello che sembrò un tempo infinito non accadde nulla; poi Sousuke lo chiamò – piano, pronto ad arrendersi.

Rin spalancò gli occhi e lo fissò. Una mano si sollevò rapida a sfiorare il volto di Sousuke.

\- Ero morto. - Mormorò. - Ho sentito una voce. Non era la tua. Mi ha chiesto di tornare... -

Sousuke lo strinse. Il cuore di Rin era un tamburo folle; come stesse recuperando i battiti perduti. Il suo cuore batteva allo stesso modo, esausto, provato da troppe emozioni: vita, morte, rinascita. Non aveva idea di come fosse possibile, ma l'avrebbe scoperto; non l'avrebbe mai dimenticato.

\- Ero morto. - Ripetè Rin. Stava piangendo, le dita che grattavano disperate le braccia e la schiena di Sousuke. - Ero morto... -

Sousuke annuì, spingendo il volto contro la sua pelle e baciandola, beandosi di quel nuovo calore. - Ti amo. - Sussurrò soltanto. Aveva promesso a se stesso di pronunciare quelle parole non appena l'avesse rivisto, e non fuggire.

Rin lo abbracciò tanto forte da fargli male, e non rispose.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Solomon Badelt non era contento di come stavano andando le cose. Era già stato parecchio irragionevole che il capitano Rivkin virasse dalla rotta prestabilita alla ricerca di uno scontro diretto con i pirati della _Crimson_ _Shark_ , temuti soprattutto a causa di quella loro maledetta sirena; abbandonarli alla battaglia per ritirarsi sulla nave non l'aveva sicuramente messo in buona luce tra i suoi uomini. Non che uno solo loro di loro seguisse Rivkin per chissà quale ideale; era semplicemente il più forte, e quello con meno morale.

Per qualche minuto la battaglia era andata a loro favore; la sirena era troppo debole per attaccarli col suo canto, e Rivkin aveva portato con sé il giovane capitano e uno dei suoi uomini più fidati, spegnendo di molto l'animo nella ciurma della _Crimson_. Ma poi qualcosa era cambiato – avevano ripreso a combattere con forza, permettendo a parte degli uomini di raggiungere il ponte sottocoperta per adoperare i cannoni. Se anche fossero riusciti a vincere, non avrebbero avuto una nave a cui fare ritorno – e non c'era segno del capitano. E non stavano vincendo. Non stavano vincendo affatto.

Disarmò un ragazzo e lo trafisse, voltandosi senza guardare il cadavere cadere a terra e chiamando a gran voce il nome di Kevan, un suo compagno. Pochi minuti prima si era allontanato, fucile in spalla, per raggiungere la balaustra; aveva detto di aver visto qualcuno muoversi in prossimità dello squarcio aperto nella fiancata della loro nave dai colpi di cannone, qualcuno di terribilmente simile ai due prigionieri. - Se quei bastardi riescono a scappare, è finita. Non so che cazzo stia facendo il vecchio Rivkin, ma so che posso occuparmi personalmente di due ragazzini in fuga. -

Ma dopo avergli dato un cenno d'assenso e averlo guardato posizionarsi, la battaglia l'aveva distratto; ora non vedeva più il profilo del proprio compagno, e lui non rispondeva ai suoi richiami. Camminò fino al punto in cui l'aveva lasciato, chiamandolo di nuovo per sicurezza – ma una volta giunto alla balaustra inciampò in qualcosa a terra; subito chinò lo sguardo, spaventato all'idea di trovare il cadavere dell'amico.

Ma non c'era nessun cadavere. I vestiti di Kevan, però, giacevano a terra, così come il suo fucile; sporchi di sangue e di una sostanza che Solomon non riuscì ad identificare da quella distanza. Si abbassò assicurandosi che nessuno fosse pronto ad attaccarlo alle spalle e allungò le dita verso la sostanza in questione, sempre più confuso dalla presenza dei vestiti di Kevan e dall'assenza dello stesso. C'era qualcosa di sinistro e sbagliato in ciò che stava vedendo.

Risollevò le dita al volto e si rigirò la sostanza addosso. Era cenere, nient'altro che cenere; bianca, come non ne aveva mai vista in vita sua. I vestiti di Kevan ne erano ricoperti; quando sollevò la camicia per controllare che non ce ne fosse altra, almeno un chilo di quella stessa cenere cadde a terra dall'interno della camicia, facendolo sussultare. Doveva avvisare qualcuno di quel maleficio. Riusciva a pensare a una sola ragione per cui quella polvere potesse trovarsi lì – ma non quadrava con ciò che sapeva essere accaduto, e soprattutto non era che una leggenda, una diceria idiota.

Quel che sapeva di certo era che Kevan era scomparso; e del suo corpo non erano rimasti che la cenere bianca delle sue ossa frantumate, macchiata di sangue scarlatto.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meno due capitoli alla fine. Non so se sono pronta a lasciar andare questa fan fiction. Ci lavoro da mesi, è la storia più lunga e intensa e piena di avvenimenti che abbia scritto, e so che forse tra un paio d'anni mi pentirò di averlo detto ma è BELLA. È uno dei lavori più belli di cui mi sia occupata, e il fatto che io – una persona che ricerca costantemente l'approvazione altrui – sia in grado di dirlo senza preoccuparmi di sembrare tronfia parla da sé riguardo il giudizio che ho di questa storia.  
> Questo capitolo è più “breve” del solito, ma molto carico. Spero sia stato in grado di farvi del male quanto ne ha fatto a me. La prima parte è stata massacrante da scrivere; la seconda anche peggio, un dolore che ha trovato il culmine nella morte di Rin e nel sacrificio di Kisumi. E se avete dei dubbi, statebboni (cit.), verrà tutto risolto nei prossimi capitoli. Ma esprimete ogni cosa nelle recensioni, AMO sentire le vostre teorie!  
> Che altro dire...? Nel momento in cui scrivo manca ancora una settimana alla pubblicazione di questo capitolo e io sto già per occuparmi dei successivi. Muoio dalla voglia di far venire ogni nodo al pettine, di spiegare ogni risvolto, di dare a questa storia la conclusione epica che merita. Anche se fa male dire addio.  
> Spero di non deludere le aspettative di nessuno. Sopportate il mio sadismo, non ne avrete per molto ancora (sigh).  
> Alla prossima!  
> \- Joice 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Mi prendo un momento extra per chiedervi scusa a causa dell'assenza delle risposte alle recensioni! Le leggo una ad una, ne faccio tesoro, ma nel rispondervi ho paura di risultare ripetitiva o monotona çç ma grazie davvero a tutti a quelli che continuano a commentare, siete una delle forze che mi spinge a continuare! ♥


	14. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And perhaps it is the greater grief, after all, to be left on earth when another is gone.” - Madeline Miller

 

 

Dicono che il tempo rallenti nei momenti decisivi della nostra vita, permettendoci di valutare davvero le opzioni che il fato ci presenta davanti. A Sousuke quella sensazione era familiare: era ciò che gli aveva sempre permesso di controllarsi in battaglia, ma non sempre a causa di quel dono aveva fatto la scelta giusta. A causa sua era fuggito dall'isola, era scappato da casa dei Mikoshiba, e aveva ucciso un bambino innocente.

Ma per una volta, il tempo rallentò in un istante che fu grato di poter vivere: l'attimo in cui Rin lo strinse a sé, respirando una vita nuova e piangendo lacrime calde contro la sua pelle. La sensazione del suo corpo e del battito del suo cuore addosso a sé erano più gratificanti di qualunque cosa avesse mai provato – più intense del dondolio pericoloso della nave, più fresche dell'acqua gelida che gli sfiorava le ginocchia. Ma quando il pavimento sotto di loro si inclinò e non fu più possibile ignorare il pericolo l'abbraccio fu sciolto, e il tempo sembrò riprendere a scorrere freneticamente per recuperare ciò che aveva concesso loro. Improvvisamente fu consapevole di tutto ciò che lo circondava, e anche del dolore insopportabile che pervadeva il suo corpo; aveva resistito fino a quel momento, e non avrebbe reso vano il sacrificio di Kisumi – ma quando tentò di alzarsi, sostenuto da Rin, una fitta al petto lo costrinse immediatamente in ginocchio, a tossire sangue. Alzò gli occhi su Rin, che fissava le proprie mani e le stringeva a pugno, confuso.

\- Rin... - Chiamò. Lui non lo sentì. - Rin! -

Questa volta Rin si voltò a fissarlo, abbassandosi per aiutarlo a rialzarsi e domandandogli scusa sottovoce. - Il...foro sul mio petto... -

Sousuke guardò nel punto in cui il petto di Rin era stato squarciato dalla pallottola; era ancora madido di sangue, come il resto del suo corpo, ma alle cicatrici pallide di Rin si era aggiunta quella circolare di un foro di pallottola. - È stato Kisumi. - Spiegò, faticando a mettere le parole una dietro all'altra – in parte a causa del dolore, in parte perchè aveva ancora davanti agli occhi il corpo di Kisumi intento a sciogliersi rapidamente in spuma. Aveva ancora le labbra umide di lui; chiuse gli occhi e cacciò indietro le lacrime.

\- La sirena... - Mormorò Rin. Era ancora incredulo; osservava il proprio corpo come non fosse quello che aveva abitato fino a pochi minuti prima. Sousuke non riusciva a biasimarlo – ma dovevano muoversi. Fortunatamente non ebbe bisogno di scuoterlo dalla propria trance: ci pensò un'onda troppo alta, che per un attimo oscurò l'intero squarcio nella nave. Stavano per andare a fondo. Se non si fossero sbrigati, non sarebbero mai usciti da quel posto maledetto.

Rin se lo sistemò meglio addosso e prese a camminare verso lo squarcio, trascinandoselo dietro; Sousuke tentò in ogni modo di seguire i suoi passi, ma più di una volta i sensi gli vennero meno e inciampò, sbilanciando entrambi e facendo perdere loro istanti preziosi. Se proseguiva, e rimaneva cosciente, era solo merito della voce di Rin – vicina alle sue orecchie, più forte delle onde.

\- Puoi farcela. - Gli mormorava. Sousuke annuiva, anche se non ce n'era alcun bisogno. - Solo un altro passo. Un altro ancora. -

Strinse gli occhi e annuì di nuovo, rimanendo saldamente aggrappato a Rin quando il vento sferzò la loro pelle, gelido e forte; erano di nuovo sullo squarcio nella nave, e l'acqua era più vicina che mai. Sousuke sollevò lo sguardo su Rin, in attesa che gli desse il via – ma lo trovò intento a fissare l'acqua in tempesta, le labbra strette in una rigida e sottile linea.

\- Ho paura. - Ammise, piano.

\- Non abbiamo altra scelta. - Mormorò Sousuke, raccogliendo a sé le forze necessarie a parlare. Rin scosse piano la testa.

\- Non ho paura che non possa funzionare. Ce la faremo. Io ce la farò. - Spiegò. Lo guardava con occhi nuovi; Sousuke era sicuro che sapesse di cosa stava parlando. Sembrava pronto ad esplodere di un'energia mai sperimentata prima, come se assieme alla sua vita Kisumi gli avesse donato anche quella. - Ma devo chiederti di buttarti in acqua e rimanere aggrappato a un'asse di legno finché non riesco a farmi gettare una cima. -

Sousuke deglutì, nervoso; non aveva considerato il dover rimanere cosciente in acqua – ma non avevano davvero scelta, e mostrarsi spaventato a Rin non li avrebbe aiutati. - Andrà tutto bene. - Tentò di mormorare, ma non riuscì a suonare convincente neanche a se stesso. Fu abbastanza, però, perchè Rin annuisse di rimando e si voltasse verso l'acqua.

Sussurrò un conto alla rovescia, sistemandosi con un mezzo passo indietro per prendere la rincorsa necessaria, e poi saltarono entrambi; nel vuoto e verso l'acqua, che stavolta arrivò prima del previsto. Sousuke non era neanche riuscito a concedersi l'istante necessario a prendere aria; risalì in superficie per puro spirito di sopravvivenza, e quando fu di nuovo in grado di respirare si trovò a cercare la figura di Rin freneticamente. Lui riemerse un istante dopo, a due metri da lui; nel giro di una bracciata gli era già accanto, e stava trascinando con sé un'asse di legno che probabilmente aveva fatto parte della fiancata della nave di Rivkin. Sousuke vi si gettò contro e tentò di regolare il proprio respiro, le dita che minacciavano di scivolare via dalla presa ogni istante di più.

\- Vai. - Mormorò a Rin. Lui annuì, preoccupato; si tuffò in direzione della Crimson e prese a nuotare, rapido nonostante le onde alte. Aveva sempre avuto un talento naturale per il nuoto; guardarlo riuscì a tranquillizzarlo, nonostante la sofferenza.

Si sdraiò meglio sull'asse e chiuse gli occhi. Il dolore era tanto intenso da non avere neanche più una fonte precisa: gli doleva il petto, là dove l'avevano preso a calci, ma anche la schiena. Era sicuro di avere almeno qualche costola incrinata a impedirgli di respirare correttamente, e non aveva idea di quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo a guarire, o se sarebbe mai stato in grado di muoversi come prima. Quel pensiero lo sorprese; non si era mai reso conto di quanto immensa fosse la fiducia che riponeva in Rin. Non aveva dubitato un istante che sarebbe sopravvissuto, ora che lui stava bene.

A tal proposito, tentò di voltare almeno la testa in direzione della Crimson. La pioggia limitava il suo campo visivo, ma era sicuro di vedere Rin in mezzo alle onde; agitava le braccia, e anche a una decina di metri di distanza sentiva l'eco della sua voce che richiedeva l'attenzione necessaria a salvarli. Qualcuno sarebbe accorso presto.

Un'onda più alta delle precedenti lo investì completamente, facendolo ribaltare giù dall'asse e di nuovo in mare; Sousuke annaspò per un attimo, alla ricerca di un appiglio – ma quando sollevò il braccio destro, una fitta di dolore lo costrinse a un urlo dolorante. Si sentì trascinato a fondo, incapace di concentrarsi sul rimanere a galla e col volto oltre la superficie dell'acqua; per un istante fatale, racchiudersi in posizione fetale e cercare di sopperire al dolore al petto fu più importante che respirare. L'istante dopo la sua mente andò nel panico più totale, consapevole di aver perso il proprio appiglio – e, forse, ogni possibilità di tornare in superficie.

Scalciare era inutile: l'acqua era troppo agitata, e la corrente continuava a sbatterlo ovunque. Non comandava il proprio corpo esausto, ma la paura era anche più forte del dolore. Non poteva finire così. Non sarebbe morto coi polmoni carichi d'acqua e la superficie a pochi centimetri dalla punta delle proprie dita. Non poteva arrendersi, nonostante il buio ai lati del suo campo visivo fosse sempre più vicino – nonostante l'alternativa, quella di lasciarsi andare ed arrendersi, fosse così piacevole...

Chiuse gli occhi per un momento soltanto, esausto. Il suono del mare in tempesta attutiva ogni altro suono, ogni suo pensiero. Era una canzone che conosceva e aveva ascoltato tante volte, da bambino, sulla spiaggia – forse l'avrebbe riportato a casa. Era buffo, ma in tutti quegli anni non aveva mai sentito la mancanza della sua famiglia come allora.

Poi però realizzò. Il suono del mare era familiare, e di gran conforto, ma non l'avrebbe più sentito se fosse morto là in fondo; non avrebbe mai più condiviso quella vista con Rin.

Sollevò le palpebre e l'acqua salata pizzicò i suoi occhi, infastidendolo per un solo istante; i pochi centimetri che lo dividevano dalla superficie erano aumentati, trasformandosi in metri. Stava andando a fondo, e non aveva ossigeno – ma non poteva morire. Non ancora.

Ricordò gli insegnamenti di Rin, anni ed anni prima, e sollevò a fatica un braccio; prese a scalciare, riuscendo anche a liberarsi degli stivali e alleggerendo così i propri movimenti. Un'altra bracciata; i polmoni minacciavano di esplodergli, ma proseguì comunque. Diede una terza bracciata, e una quarta.

Sembrava che i metri fossero diventati chilometri; sembrava impossibile, ma non pensò di arrendersi neanche per un momento – frustrato dalla propria debolezza, e dal corso degli eventi che giocava sempre a suo sfavore. Al suono del mare s'era sostituito la voce di Rin, che lo incoraggiava. “Solo un altro passo”.

Non sopportava più l'assenza d'ossigeno; era a pochi istanti dall'impazzire. Presto si sarebbe graffiato la gola reclamando l'aria che non avrebbe mai più riavuto – ma finchè fosse riuscito a rimanere sveglio e cosciente, aveva ancora una speranza di farcela.

Solo un altro passo.

Qualcosa disturbò la superficie del mare sopra la sua testa: una mano, seguita da un braccio. Con l'ultimo barlume di forze che aveva in corpo, Sousuke la afferrò e lasciò che la persona a cui apparteneva lo trascinasse in superficie, non senza fatica; ma scoprì che tornare in superficie non l'avrebbe aiutato. Aveva inghiottita troppa acqua, e tenere gli occhi aperti era impossibile. Era esausto...

\- Sousuke. -

Sollevò un poco le palpebre a quella voce estranea; era troppo buio perchè vedesse bene, ma quello che aveva di fronte non era il profilo di Rin. Due mani forti premettero sul suo addome, e Sousuke rispose a quella spinta improvvisa contraendo lo stomaco e sputando acqua, in preda a una crisi di tosse improvvisa; si voltò su un fianco, sorretto dalle mani che lo avevano salvato, e rigettò in acqua tutto ciò che aveva inghiottito. Sarebbe rimasto a boccheggiare come un pesce se il ragazzo non l'avesse sollevato per far sì che tornasse a respirare regolarmente; dolorante ma cosciente, si voltò a guardare in volto il suo salvatore e abbozzò un sorriso debole.

Avrebbe voluto dire a Makoto che non era mai stato così felice di vederlo, ma gli riuscì soltanto di borbottare qualche lamento rauco. Makoto comprese; gli sorrise e lo aiutò a mettersi seduto, gettandosi di nuovo in acqua perchè il pezzo di legno che aveva trascinato con sé potesse portare solo Sousuke. Solo allora Sou si accorse che non erano soli: Rin era tornato indietro assieme a Makoto, probabilmente per indicargli il punto in cui l'aveva perso di vista. Nuotò verso di lui e si fermò a guardarlo, il volto distrutto dalla preoccupazioni. Sousuke sorrise anche a lui.

\- Ti portiamo su. - Sussurrò Rin, sollevando le mani per mostrare la cima che stringeva tra le dita. Sousuke annuì e chiuse gli occhi, troppo debole per fare altro; si rilassò sdraiato sull'asse, felice di potersi concedere almeno un istante di riposo. Non aveva idea di come fosse la situazione sulla nave, ma nulla poteva essere peggio dell'inferno che avevano appena passato. L'asse si muoveva a fatica, ma già sentiva voci di persone sovrastare il rumore della tempesta e quello della battaglia, e quando aprì gli occhi vide che molti si erano affacciati alla murata ad aiutare Makoto e Rin o semplicemente a fare il tifo per loro. La fiancata era sempre più vicina; quando furono sotto di essa, Makoto nuotò indietro fino a raggiungerlo e lo aiutò a scivolare giù dal legno e tra le sue braccia.

\- Riesci a tenerti a me? - Domandò. Sousuke aprì gli occhi e guardò in alto: Rin stava già risalendo la cima, voltandosi di tanto in tanto a controllare che lo stessero seguendo.

\- Sì. - Rispose soltanto. Strinse il braccio attorno alle spalle di Makoto e si tenne stretto quando lui iniziò a scalare la fiancata della nave, i denti stretti ad ogni faticoso passo. Vide Rin scomparire aldilà della murata, tirato a bordo da amici in festa, e non poté trattenere le lacrime di sollievo che sentiva pizzicargli gli occhi. Makoto se ne accorse.

\- Andrà tutto bene. Si stanno ritirando. - Lo rassicurò. - Vedere Rin vivo scoraggerà anche quei pochi che continuano a combattere. -

Sousuke annuì, in silenzio; per qualche istante pensò che non c'era nulla che valesse la pena dire, e che Makoto era riuscito a rispondere alle sue preoccupazioni senza che le estraniasse ad alta voce. C'era qualcosa che non gli aveva mai detto, però; l'unica risposta a tutto ciò che Makoto aveva fatto, per Rin e per lui, senza mai perdere il sorriso o la speranza.

\- Grazie. - Mormorò. Makoto si fermò con le dita strette attorno alla corda, gli occhi spalancati in un'espressione sorpresa, per un momento soltanto; quando tornò ad arrampicarsi sembrava più sereno. Non ci fu bisogno di alcuna risposta.

Finalmente erano arrivati in cima, e mani di ragazzi intenti a sporgersi li tirarono su risparmiando loro la fatica degli ultimi metri. Sousuke riconobbe volti familiari, stravolti dalla stanchezza ma sorridenti per il loro ritorno; tentò di far loro un cenno di saluto o un sorriso, ma era troppo preoccupato dall'assenza di Rin per dar loro retta. La battaglia continuava, e Sousuke si costrinse a rimanere in piedi non appena fu di nuovo sulla Crimson, gettando un'occhiata alle proprie spalle solo per assicurarsi che Makoto fosse con lui. Lui gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

\- Devi riposarti. - Intimò. - Sei ferito. Rin è al sicuro. -

Sousuke scosse piano la testa, scostandosi dalla sua presa e facendosi spazio tra i compagni per gettarsi nell'azione, dov'era sicuro si fosse diretto Rin. Aveva preso una spada da uno dei cadaveri a terra, forse; s'era diretto nel cuore del conflitto certo di potervi porre fine. Ma non aveva fatto che qualche metro quando lo trovò, fermo e confuso.

\- Sousuke, sei qui. - Sussurrò, posando una mano sul suo braccio perchè smettesse di barcollare. Guardò Makoto alle sue spalle. - Makoto, dov'è Haru? -

A quella domanda, Makoto s'irrigidì – e Sousuke con lui, ma per motivi ben diversi. Se quella di Makoto era solo preoccupazione, quella di Sousuke era una certezza: era arrivato alla stessa conclusione di Rin, e ora capiva perchè fosse scappato subito a combattere. - Sottocoperta coi bambini. - Mormorò Makoto. - La battaglia al forte l'ha indebolito. Non può usare i suoi poteri...perchè me lo chiedi? -

\- Perchè Rivkin sa delle sirene. - Intervenne Sousuke. Parlava a fatica, ma non voleva lasciare a Rin il peso di quella confessione. - E avrà sicuramente dato ai suoi uomini l'ordine di trovare Haru. -

Per un momento furono solo in grado di scambiarsi degli sguardi carichi d'ansia; qualcosa in Makoto sembrò chiudersi, farsi più cupo. Scattò prima che Rin o Sousuke potessero fermarlo, sguainando la spada che aveva al fianco e camminando spedito verso il boccaporto. Sousuke riusciva a malapena a star dietro a Rin quando presero ad inseguirlo, ma non sarebbe stato in grado di perderli neanche volendo: Rin chiamava a gran voce il nome di Makoto, e Makoto stava lasciandosi alle spalle una quantità spaventosa di feriti – tutti uomini di Rivkin, tutti colpiti in maniera non mortale alle gambe o ai fianchi. Aveva detto di non amare le violenze, ma Sousuke aveva già visto cos'era in grado di fare quand'era Haru ad essere in pericolo, e sapeva che non si sarebbe fermato finchè non l'avesse avuto tra le braccia, in salvo. Ad un certo punto Rin rallentò il passo, e Sousuke fu in grado di raggiungerlo e vedere ciò che avevano di fronte.

Un uomo stava trascinando Haru con sé, a pochi metri dal boccaporto spalancato; Haru opponeva a malapena resistenza, lo sguardo come febbricitante, ma questo non impediva all'uomo di tenere ben stretto un pugnale contro la sua gola, e una mano sulla bocca. Alle sue spalle un altro dei suoi compagni teneva in ostaggio i bambini che avevano avuto la sfortuna di trovarsi assieme ad Haru; tra loro, Sousuke riconobbe Will, il ragazzo che per primo l'aveva incoraggiato a prendere parte agli allenamenti sulla Crimson. Si guardava attorno terrorizzato, piangendo il nome di Haru, scalciando forte tra le braccia di quell'uomo troppo grande e troppo forte per lui.

L'aria era gelida, carica di tensione. Sousuke sapeva che era questione di istanti; che presto Makoto, fermo con la mano stretta attorno all'elsa della sciabola, sarebbe scattato in avanti rischiando il tutto e per tutto per liberare Haruka e quei bambini. Ma quando riuscì a farsi avanti abbastanza da guardare sia lui che Rin in volto vide che l'espressione di Makoto era quanto di più spaventato avesse mai visto in vita sua, un terrore che rivaleggiava con quello che aveva assalito Rin di fronte a Rivkin. Saettò in avanti, ma un attimo troppo tardi: Rin partì prima di lui, scagliandosi su Haru ed il suo assalitore – ponendosi tra lui e Makoto; sicuro, forse, che se Makoto avesse tentato un assalto in quel momento non ne sarebbe uscito illeso, troppo provato emotivamente per colpire con attenzione. Il suo attacco invece andò perfettamente a segno, e nella confusione che seguì quegli istanti Sousuke, rimasto indietro disarmato, vide Haru cadere a terra assieme al suo assalitore, mentre un altro degli uomini approfittava del doppio attacco per lasciare i bambini a terra e affrontare Makoto. Furono gli scontri più rapidi a cui avesse assistito: un istante prima erano tutti in piedi, e quello dopo Rin sosteneva Haru a terra – rivolto in direzione di Sousuke, un sorriso trionfante sul volto – mentre Makoto dava loro le spalle, chinato in avanti per la fatica ma col proprio nemico a terra.

Sousuke si gettò in ginocchio verso Haru e Rin, aiutando quest'ultimo a sostenere l'altro ragazzo; ma Haru sembrò improvvisamente in grado di stare in piedi da solo. Sfuggì alla presa di entrambi e si sollevò in ginocchio, gli occhi vitrei. Si voltò alle proprie spalle, e Sousuke e Rin seguirono lentamente il suo sguardo, ora rivolto verso Makoto.

Haru pronunciò il suo nome una volta sola; come se l'avesse chiamato a sé urlando, Makoto si voltò. Un sorriso gli stirava le labbra, una richiesta d'essere perdonato per l'errore commesso: la sciabola gli cadde dalle dita tremanti, e si portò la mano verso il petto, là dove il pugnale nemico era affondato fino all'elsa e il sangue aveva già preso ad inzuppargli la camicia bianca. Guardò la propria ferita confuso, come non s'aspettasse di trovarla lì; le dita strette sulla camicia, cadde in ginocchio di fronte ai loro occhi. Sousuke non sentì neanche Haru allontanarsi dalla sua stretta; in un istante fu accanto a Makoto e lo strinse, impedendogli di cadere a terra – la bocca spalancata in un urlo che per qualche istante, mentre ancora il sangue pompava nelle sue orecchie furioso, Sousuke non riuscì ad udire.

Haru si posò a terra senza smettere di urlare, i singhiozzi intenti a scuoterlo come fosse una bambola e le dita che carezzavano il volto esangue del ragazzo tra le sue braccia; gli occhi di Makoto erano vuoti, stanchi – la sua bocca dischiusa, e il sorriso cancellato dal volto. Per un istante lungo una vita sembrò fosse già morto; poi Sousuke, e tutti gli altri con lui, si rese conto che stava ancora respirando. Gli occhi intenti a fissare il vuoto rotearono fino a fissarsi su Haru, che scosse la testa.

\- Haru... - Sussurrò Makoto. Aveva la voce rotta dal pianto, appena un sussurro; ma sembrava che il mondo intero avesse deciso di fermarsi e rimanere in silenzio, per cui anche Sousuke lo udì chiaramente. - Non...non è colpa tua... -

La frase sfumò in un lamento strozzato, e poi in silenzio. Il volto preoccupato di Makoto si rilassò, divenne vacuo – privo d'espressione e privo di vita. Haru boccheggiò, spostando lo sguardo dal suo volto al suo petto – premendo le dita contro la ferita, confuso come un bambino incapace di affrontare l'assoluta verità della morte. Boccheggiava, urlava il nome di Makoto, lo implorava di rimanere; le parole lasciarono il posto ad un lamento sordo, doloroso da ascoltare. Lo stringeva a se e premeva la guancia contro il suo volto, le dita intente ad aggrapparsi disperate al corpo ancora caldo.

Fu allora che Rin abbandonò il fianco di Sousuke per avvicinarsi, lentamente, come avesse paura di sfiorare qualcosa di sacro; Haru sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, le braccia ora strette attorno a Makoto e una mano intenta a sorreggergli la testa.

\- Rin, fa qualcosa... - Implorò. Sousuke desiderò non essere rimasto ad ascoltare: la sua voce era un lamento straziante, inumano, piegato dalla paura e dal dolore. Piangeva a dirotto, ed era spaventoso quanto l'emozione avesse cambiato i suoi lineamenti gelidi; le sue guance erano colorate di rosso, gli occhi sgranati ed improvvisamente troppo grandi e spaventati in un volto troppo piccolo. Si strinse nuovamente Makoto addosso e affondò il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla, urlando. - Fa come hai fatto con me! Ti prego...! -

Rin scosse la testa piano, incapace di distogliere gli occhi dal macabro spettacolo di fronte ai suoi occhi. Piangeva anche lui: si portò le mani al volto e vi nascose dietro la bocca, soffocando i singhiozzi. - Non posso. - Lo sentì sussurrare. Era distrutto, e balbettava ogni sillaba a causa dei singhiozzi. Sousuke stesso aveva preso a piangere in silenzio, incapace di spiccicare parola. - Non posso fare niente... -

\- RIPORTALO INDIETRO!! - Strillò Haru. Sousuke avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi a lui, chiamare qualcuno e confortarlo dicendogli che avrebbero fatto il possibile – ma non era un idiota. Sapeva che quella pugnalata era fatale, e sapeva che Haru non si sarebbe disperato in quel modo se ci fosse stata qualche speranza. Vide volti affiorare dalla folla, e comprese che la battaglia doveva essersi quasi conclusa; vide Seijuro, il volto imbrattato di sangue, e Ai poco più in là, intento a sostenere un ragazzo di cui non conosceva il nome. La parte peggiore fu notare Nagisa farsi largo tra la folla e raggiungerli: non poté fare a meno di sollevarsi da dove era rimasto ed avvicinarsi a Rin, mentre il ragazzo biondo crollava in ginocchio accanto al corpo di Makoto. I ricordi dei racconti di Rin riaffiorarono immediatamente – tutto ciò che Makoto era stato, tutto ciò che Makoto aveva rappresentato per così tante persone. Era stato un fratello per Nagisa e Rin, e per Haru...

Haru giaceva a terra con il volto premuto contro il suo petto, incapace di smettere di piangere. Per lui, Makoto era tutto: il motivo per cui aveva tradito la sua specie, il motivo per cui continuava a vivere. Il bambino che gli aveva donato un nome, e a cui aveva salvato la vita. Come poteva essere tutto finito? Anni e anni passati assieme, senza mai separarsi, erano finiti in meno di un istante. Rin fece un passo avanti e si inginocchiò nel silenzio più totale; tentò di posare le mani sui capelli di Makoto, ma improvvisamente Haru afferrò le sue spalle e lo raccolse a sé, emettendo uno stridio che costrinse i più vicini a coprirsi le orecchie – tutti, tranne Rin. Lui fissava Haru distrutto dal dolore quasi quanto lui; tentò di riavvicinarsi, e di nuovo Haru ringhiò come un animale ferito, trascinando Makoto verso di sé.

\- Non avvicinarti! - Impose. - NON TOCCATELO! -

\- Haru... - La voce di Rin era una supplica inutile; Haru si guardava attorno con occhi folli, spostandoli di tanto in tanto su Makoto. Era come se si aspettasse di ritrovarlo sveglio, da un momento all'altro – ma Makoto continuava a rimanere morto. Sousuke ripensò con orrore a ciò che era accaduto neanche un'ora prima, alla sensazione del corpo esanime di Rin tra le sue braccia. Non tentò di avvicinarsi, a differenza di Rin: comprendeva spaventosamente la necessità di Haru di avere Makoto per sé soltanto, e la sua incapacità di lasciarlo andare.

Era ironico che il sole stesse sorgendo; quand'era entrato nel forte era sicuro che avrebbe passato una giornata infernale, ma mai fino a quel punto. Sembrava fosse passata un'eternità da allora, e che ogni sacrificio compiuto avesse perso il proprio significato.

Nel silenzio che s'era venuto a creare, interrotto solo da urla e dal rumore degli ultimi uomini di Rivkin sconfitti in lontananza, Haru si sollevò in piedi. Fissava un punto lontano, e teneva Makoto tra le braccia come non pesasse nulla; non fosse stato per il sangue che inzuppava il suo petto e le mani di Haru, sarebbe sembrato che lo stesse trasportando mentre dormiva. Quando mosse un passo, nessuno gli domandò il perchè; la luce del sole faceva brillare i suoi occhi stanchi, vuoti e arrossati dal pianto – occhi che ora erano simili in tutto e per tutto a quelli dei molti dei suoi compagni, altrettanto rossi e altrettanto sconvolti dall'orrore appena passato.

Haru si voltò verso il parapetto, quasi in direzione del sole stesso, e verso il parapetto camminò. I pochi che stavano sul suo percorso si scostarono come in preda a un incantesimo; quando Rin si sollevò in piedi, urlando il suo nome, Sousuke si fece avanti per trattenerlo per le spalle. Non era sicuro delle intenzioni di Haru, ma era certo che interromperlo non avrebbe risolto nulla.

\- Non avvicinarti, Rin. - La voce di Haru era bassa, ma priva di qualunque sfumatura. Lo guardarono inermi fermarsi di fronte alla murata e voltarsi; non stava sorridendo, ma qualcosa nei suoi lineamenti sembrava appena più sollevato di prima, come fosse giunto a una conclusione che metteva il suo cuore in pace. Sousuke sapeva che sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di tremendo, ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo o lasciar andare Rin. Gli occhi di Haru scivolarono su tutti loro, da Nagisa – ancora a terra, in religioso silenzio – a Rin, per poi posarsi su Sousuke, gravi. Comprese solo dopo qualche istante che stava domandandogli scusa.

\- Hai promesso. - Sillabò, senza pronunciare le parole ad alta voce. Ma nel momento in cui le pensò, comprese: Haru aveva promesso che sarebbe rimasto al fianco di Rin – ma aveva anche specificato che l'avrebbe fatto finchè lui avesse avuto bisogno. I suoi occhi si scostarono da Haru al corpo di Makoto, e da quello al pugno di Rin stretto sul suo braccio, dove la cicatrice del sigillo che univa lui ed Haru brillava scarlatta e magicamente incapace di rigenerarsi.

Impegnato com'era a fissarla, non vide Haru salire sul parapetto; ma sentì Rin sfuggire alla sua presa e correre in avanti, salvo poi fermarsi ad appena un metro da Haru. Gli tese la mano; non poteva vederlo in volto, ma era sicuro stesse piangendo, implorandolo di scendere. Haru gli sorrise.

\- Grazie, Rin. - Mormorò. - Per avermi fatto stare con lui ancora per un po'... -

\- Haru, scendi da lì. - La voce di Rin era un mugolio sommesso, implorante. - Ti prego... -

Haru scosse la testa piano, il sorriso ormai pieno sul volto stanco. Per un istante sembrò esitare, insicuro sul da farsi; quando scomparve oltre il parapetto sorrideva, le braccia strette attorno al corpo di Makoto. Solo allora Sousuke si sentì in grado di muoversi nuovamente – e il suo primo istinto fu quello di correre in avanti, verso il parapetto e verso Rin, paralizzato con il braccio ancora teso verso l'amico suicida. Osservò aldilà della murata come tutti quelli che erano accorsi, sconvolti dall'accaduto: la tempesta era passata, ma le onde in movimento rendevano incapace determinare dove fossero caduti. Sousuke fissò comunque l'acqua scura incapace di accettare ciò a cui aveva appena assistito, incapace di comprendere: sentiva le lacrime scorrergli lungo le guance quasi per inerzia, e solo quando si voltò verso Rin – ancora fermo, le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi – e lo trovò a fissare il vuoto in lacrime come lui comprese cosa era successo veramente. Allora un singhiozzo lo scosse del tutto, e si precipitò a stringere Rin – un po' perchè ne aveva bisogno, e un po' perchè voleva che la neonata sensazione di essere rimasto solo scomparisse dalla sua mente prima di diventare un pensiero costante. Da rigido, quasi congelato nel momento in cui Haru era scomparso oltre il parapetto, il corpo di Rin divenne improvvisamente debole – non sollevò le braccia a ricambiare l'abbraccio, non donò a Sousuke nessun conforto. Pianse soltanto, urlando furioso il proprio orrore contro il suo petto.

Qualcuno si era gettato in mare; qualcuno urlava di averli visti, e di calare le scialuppe per andare a salvarli. Qualcuno chiedeva ordini dal capitano, e passava oltre in silenzio nel vederlo intento a singhiozzare tra le braccia del suo più caro amico; forse lo vedevano finalmente come il bambino che era, il ragazzino a cui era stato tolto tutto. Sousuke passò una mano tra i suoi capelli e tenne gli occhi stretti nella speranza di poter soffocare le lacrime che non volevano saperne di andare via. Era stanco di stare male.

Sapevano entrambi che se anche si fossero gettati in mare e avessero nuotato per ore non avrebbero trovato nulla; non avevano dimenticato ciò che legava Haru a Rin, e le conseguenze del suo gesto. D'improvviso i singulti di Rin divennero un lamento; Sousuke lo lasciò andare piano, senza allontanarsi da lui, e Rin sollevò il pugno stretto avanti a sé. Alla luce del sole appena sorto, videro entrambi la pelle del dorso della sua mano sinistra cicatrizzarsi un millimetro alla volta. Era doloroso persino da guardare, ma Rin sopportò il tutto a denti stretti; calò il pugno solo quando del segno che si era inciso sul polso rimase soltanto un'ombra pallida, una condanna a morte già eseguita per Haruka – e per la prima volta da quando tutto era cominciato, sollevò gli occhi su Sousuke.

\- Cosa devo fare? - Domandò, la voce resa debole da dubbio e paura. Sousuke lo guardò, gli occhi di nuovo pieni di lacrime dovute alla frustrazione del non sapergli dare una risposta; scostò i capelli dalla sua fronte, e vi posò contro le labbra, e non disse nulla.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Li trovarono entrambi incoscienti, seduti contro il parapetto; Sousuke non ricordava di essersi trascinato fino a lì, ma quando riaprì gli occhi sembrava fosse passata una vita intera – una vita più felice, priva di morti e dolore. Si svegliò con la testa posata sulla spalla di Rin, il dolore al costato ignorato fino a quel momento che di nuovo gli impediva di respirare regolarmente. Non erano passati che pochi minuti dall'accaduto.

Non protestò quando mani amiche lo aiutarono a sollevarsi in piedi e a trascinarsi fino alla parte del ponte in cui stavano venendo raggruppati i preferiti; durante la breve ma faticosa camminata Sousuke rimase cosciente abbastanza da guardarsi attorno e osservare per la prima volta la vera portata di quella devastazione. La pioggia aveva lavato via il sangue sul ponte, ma piccole pozzanghere rossastre erano rimaste vicino alle fiancate della nave; ovunque si voltasse c'erano corpi. I morti nemici venivano gettati in mare, mentre quelli che erano stati i loro compagni venivano spostati in un angolo, in piccole pile. Tra loro Sousuke vide volti troppo piccoli, sbarbati, congelati per sempre in un'espressione di terrore. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto fossero tutti soltanto dei bambini; riuscì a non vomitare solo a causa dell'immensa spossatezza. Non gli sarebbe riuscito neanche se si fosse sforzato.

\- Dovete portare anche Rin... - Sussurrò ad un certo punto al ragazzo che lo stava accompagnando. Non aveva mai parlato con lui; si aggrappò comunque alla sua camicia con dita deboli. - Dovete assicurarvi che...non rimanga solo... -

Il ragazzo annuì, adagiandolo finalmente a terra. - Lo teniamo d'occhio. - Lo rassicurò, scomparendo poi in mezzo alla folla. Sousuke rimase a mugolare il proprio dolore con lo sguardo rivolto al cielo; la posizione leniva solo lievemente il dolore, ma la stanchezza e tutto ciò che aveva passato iniziavano davvero a renderlo incapace di pensare. La sua mente rifiutava di cedere, però: doveva assicurarsi che tutti quelli rimasti stessero tutti bene. Che fossero al sicuro.

Voltò il viso alla sua sinistra e incontrò lo sguardo di un altro ferito, dagli occhi febbricitanti; solo dopo un momento si accorse che la sua gamba destra, dal ginocchio in poi, non era che un ammasso di sangue. Doveva essere stato colpito da una bomba a grappolo; lo fissava inumidendosi le labbra e tremando, le spalle che si alzavano ed abbassavano seguendo il ritmo dei suoi respiri ansiosi.

\- Finirà presto. - Gli sussurrò. Il ragazzo annuì, mordendosi di nuovo il labbro; quando Sousuke chiuse gli occhi, si rese conto di non sapere con esattezza se l'avrebbe ritrovato vivo al suo risveglio.

Le ore successive divennero un turbinio confuso; troppe voci vicine e lontane gli impedivano di riposare del tutto, ma più di una volta cedette alla pace del sonno. Solo la voce di Rin riuscì a svegliarlo del tutto: l'avevano portato lì, come aveva chiesto, nonostante non fosse ferito. Incapace di chiamarlo ad alta voce, l'osservò guardarsi attorno con orrore fino ad individuarlo nella folla. Qualche istante dopo era seduto al suo fianco, chino in silenzio. Le dita di Sousuke sfiorarono quella della sua mano, e Rin lo strinse come fosse l'unico appiglio che gli era rimasto al mondo.

Rimase lì anche quando Sousuke perse nuovamente conoscenza; e di nuovo, quando finalmente Rei riuscì a raggiungerli. Aveva segni di ustioni e ferite sulle braccia, e in volto era persino più pallido del solito; ma non perse un istante nel vedere Sousuke in quelle condizioni, ordinando a uno dei ragazzi che lo seguivano di porgergli una siringa e somministrandogli quello che spiegò essere ibuprofene, un antidolorifico.

\- Respiri piccoli e continui, e riposo assoluto. - Ordinò. - Manderò qualcuno a fasciarti il torace. Assicurati di rimanere sdraiato. -

Sousuke annuì, indicando con un cenno del capo il ragazzo alla sua sinistra. - Lui come sta? -

Rei si asciugò il sudore della fronte; le lenti degli occhiali erano distrutte, e li aveva sollevati tra i capelli. Sembrava più maturo. Lo sembravano tutti, in quei momenti. - Vivrà. - Rispose semplicemente. Si voltò verso Rin, e Sousuke comprese che la conversazione era conclusa; si sdraiò e cercò di richiudere gli occhi, ma non poté impedire a se stesso di ascoltare lo scambio di battute tra i due.

\- Ho bisogno che tu vada a parlare con Nagisa. - Mormorò, stanco. Rin non rispose immediatamente; e quando lo fece la sua voce era debole e triste.

\- Non posso dirgli niente. -

\- Ha bisogno di te. -

\- Nessuno ha bisogno di me. - Rispose Rin. Deglutì, e quando riprese a parlare la sua voce era di nuovo rotta dal pianto. - Sono morti tutti a causa mia... -

Sousuke aprì gli occhi quel tanto che bastava a vedere Rei stringersi gli occhi tra le dita, un tentativo fallito di cacciare indietro copiose lacrime; Rin gli dava le spalle, e il suo intero profilo tremava. - Rin. - Singhiozzò Rei; era la prima volta che non si riferiva a lui in maniera formale. Sousuke sentì come un'aura di neonata confidenza scendere fra loro – non era più il tempo dei titoli e dei gradi. Erano tutti devastati da ciò che era successo, e l'unico modo per andare avanti era lavorare assieme. - Quello di Makoto è stato...un incidente... -

\- È nel mio sangue. - Replicò Rin, ignorandolo. - Porto sfortuna. Non avreste mai dovuto seguirmi qua fuori... -

Rei chinò il capo. - Che senso ha dirlo ora?! - Domandò. - Ci saremmo potuti arrendere in qualunque momento. Non volevano altri che te. Capisci cosa sto dicendo? -

Rin ci pensò per un momento, prima di sollevare il capo; era difficile capire cosa stesse pensando da dove si trovava, ma dall'espressione intensa di Rei Sousuke comprese che le sue parole dovevano aver centrato il punto. Prese un sospiro, prima di proseguire.

\- Tutti quelli che hanno combattuto l'hanno fatto perchè credevano nel mondo che hai mostrato loro e in tutto ciò che hai costruito. - Proseguì. Faticava a tenere a freno lacrime nervose, e stringeva uno straccio sporco di sangue tra dita le cui nocche si facevano via via più bianche. - Non c'è nulla di sbagliato nel credere in qualcosa. Erano ragazzi a cui era stato tolto tutto, e sono morti credendo e sperando in qualcosa di migliore... combattendo perchè quel qualcosa non venisse portato loro via. E in questo momento vorrei davvero non gravarti di questo ulteriore peso, ma ho bisogno che tu faccia un'ultima cosa per loro. Ho bisogno che tu stia loro accanto, per un'ultima parola di conforto. -

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio, a fissarsi; Rei e il ragazzo che l'aveva trascinato fino a lì, e che ora lo fissava dal basso – debole, privo di forze e di motivazione; non più il leader carismatico che l'aveva convinto ad abbandonare la propria casa e famiglia, solo un ragazzo spaventato.

Rin si sollevò in piedi e lo raggiunse. Chinò il capo di fronte a lui, e da quella distanza Sousuke non riuscì a sentire ciò che gli disse – ma poteva benissimo immaginare la voce di Rin mentre lo ringraziava piano.

\- Sei tutto ciò che gli rimane. - Mormorò Rei. Rin scosse la testa, ma non aggiunse altro; scomparve nella folla, e Rei non attese che pochi istanti prima di chinarsi ad occuparsi del primo ferito, cacciando indietro le lacrime.

 

 

* * *

 

Haru scompariva dietro la balaustra della nave ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi. Se provava ad aprirli, i raggi del sole che si beffava di tutti loro non facevano altro che ricordargli quell'ultimo istante, quel sorriso sereno – la totale, spaventosa assenza di rimpianto che aveva rilassato i suoi lineamenti prima di morire.

Si domandò se avesse fatto male; sapeva quali fossero le conseguenze del rito su Rin, il senso di soffocamento dovuto all'anomala presenza di acqua salata nei polmoni. Ad Haru forse era accaduto qualcosa di simile; o forse il suo corpo si era sciolto, spazzato via dalle onde. Come Kisumi, era divenuto schiuma di mare.

Stava già piangendo, lacrime calde che sfuggivano a palpebre pesanti, ma al pensiero di Kisumi sentì qualcosa contorcersi dentro di lui e prendere fuoco; il senso di colpa e la paura erano troppo forti e vividi perchè potesse già dimenticarli. Aveva ancora addosso a sé la sensazione del corpo freddo e rigido di Rin, e l'ultimo bacio di Kisumi era un'ombra umida sulle sue labbra. Aveva ancora impresse nelle retine le immagini della battaglia, i troppi cadaveri, gli occhi sgranati di Makoto nel rendersi conto di aver commesso un errore imperdonabile.

Una mano gentile si posò sulla sua fronte, cambiò la pezza umida che vi era stata adagiata sopra; Sousuke sollevò le palpebre quel tanto che bastava a intravedere il volto di Gou, serio e composto. Non si era accorta che fosse sveglio; sobbalzò quando lui le sfiorò la mano con un dito, carezzandole il polso.

\- Stai bene. - Sussurrò; Gou scosse la testa esasperata, sorridendogli e finendo di sistemare la pezza.

\- Non posso dire lo stesso di te. - Lo rimproverò, con la voce di una madre gentile; Sousuke quasi le sorrise. - O di mio fratello... -

Alla menzione di Rin, Sousuke si sollevò appena – subito tenuto a bada dalla mano di Gou, fermamente posata contro il suo petto. - È tutto a posto. - Spiegò. - Sta parlando coi feriti e aiutando come può con le cure. -

Sousuke si rilassò, abbassando le spalle e sdraiandosi nuovamente. Gou annuì soddisfatta, ma non se ne andò; si sedette e sospirò, massaggiandosi il viso. Come tutti loro, sembrava esausta.

\- Mi hai riportata da lui, e hai riportato lui da me. - Mormorò; sembrava quasi stesse riflettendo ad alta voce. - E ci sei sempre stato, fin da quando eravamo bambini. Non immagini neanche quanto tu sia una costante nella nostra vita, nel bene o nel male... -

Sousuke dischiuse le labbra, sorpreso da quell'ultima frase. Fece per rispondere, ma Gou continuò prima che avesse occasione di parlare; e ciò che disse lo sorprese tanto da costringerlo al silenzio.

\- Grazie di tutto, Sousuke. -

Lo abbracciò piano, ben consapevole della sua ferita; Sousuke pensò all'ultima volta in cui era stato abbracciato da una ragazza in quel modo. Era accaduto molto tempo prima, quando non era che un bambino confuso e spaventato da un mondo troppo vasto e crudele. Le braccia di Gou, come quelle di Cat, erano le braccia di una donna forte. Ricambiò posandole un braccio sulla spalla e stringendola a sua volta, carezzandole i capelli nel sentirla piangere; ma quando lo lasciò andare le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso, e fu svelta ad asciugarsi ogni traccia di pianto dal volto.

\- Devo andare, ora. - Rassettò i pantaloni che ancora indossava in un goffo tentativo di mascherare il proprio imbarazzo; Sousuke rimase a guardarla mentre si spostava tra i feriti e sorrideva loro, il cuore riscaldato da un affetto quasi del tutto sconosciuto.

 

Erano passate circa tre ore da quando Rei gli aveva somministrato l'antidolorifico quando Rin venne di nuovo a sedersi accanto a lui, portando con sé Nagisa. - Non ce la faccio più. - Dichiarò. Sousuke si mise a sedere, il dolore ben presente ma ignorabile, e lo osservò bene: era più pallido che mai, e i suoi occhi dardeggiavano da un punto all'altro della nave senza mai fermarsi su qualcosa in particolare. Nagisa, accanto a lui, aveva all'incirca il suo stesso aspetto; quando Rin si sedette lui si raggomitolò a terra e chiuse gli occhi, mormorando qualcosa che solamente Rin riuscì ad udire.

\- Come sta? - Chiese Sousuke. Rin si passò una mano sul collo, massaggiandolo; più volte aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma non riuscì ad emettere alcun suono. Cercò la mano di Sousuke e la strinse, voltandosi a guardarlo e chinando appena il capo, in cerca di conforto. Sousuke si avvicinò appena e posò la propria testa contro la sua, carezzandogli le dita in silenzio.

\- Non sarebbe dovuto succedere. - Lo sentì sussurrare.

\- Hai sentito Rei. Non hai nulla da rimproverarti. -

Rin si strinse su se stesso; Nagisa aveva la testa posata sulla sua gamba, e dormiva esausto. La zona attorno agli occhi era arrossata dal pianto. - Non voglio mai più vederli soffrire. Aver perso loro... è abbastanza. -

Le sue dita ricambiarono all'improvviso la stretta alla mano di Sousuke. Chiuse gli occhi, metà del viso nascosto dietro il braccio posato sulle ginocchia. Sousuke sapeva che aveva ragione; non riusciva a cacciare via l'immagine della morte di entrambi dalla mente, ma neanche quella della cicatrice di Rin che scompariva come non fosse mai esistita. - Hai un'idea? - Domandò. Rin annuì piano, ma prima che potesse elaborare una voce debole chiamò il nome di Sousuke; si voltò appena, affaticato dalla ferita, e vide quattro figure familiari che si avvicinavano. Una era Gou, le mani strette e un sorriso imbarazzato; gli altri erano Momotaro, Aiichiro e Seijuro. Sousuke non riuscì a resistere all'impulso di sollevarsi in piedi per correre loro incontro, ma riuscì soltanto a fare un paio di passi prima che il respiro gli venisse meno – fortunatamente per lui, Rin lo raggiunse e sostenne prima che potesse ricrollare a terra. Lo ringraziò piano, voltandosi poi ad osservare i tre amici.

Erano quasi del tutto incolumi; il sangue sul volto di Seijuro era stato ripulito, e nonostante la cicatrice che attraversava la sua guancia fosse spaventosa a vedersi fu lui il primo a sorridergli e abbracciarlo con poca delicatezza. - Sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta. - Mormorò. Lo lasciò andare e strinse la sua spalla, guardandolo con gli occhi del fratello maggiore che era sempre stato. Sousuke ricambiò il sorriso, imbarazzato nel vedere il suo sguardo scostarsi dal suo volto a quello di Rin.

\- Capitano. - Lo salutò, chinando piano la testa. Quel gesto lo sorprese, almeno finchè non rammentò che Seijuro, più di tutti, conosceva i suoi trascorsi e quelli di Rin. Era solo naturale che lo rispettasse al punto da salutarlo in quel modo, nonostante i loro screzi passati. Rin ricambiò con un sorriso debole; si era spostato dal fianco di Sousuke a quello di Gou, e stavano parlando sottovoce.

\- Hanno insistito che li portassi da Sousuke non appena ho detto loro che sapevo dove si trovasse. - Spiegò. - E non è servito a nulla dire che le sue ferite sono molto più gravi delle loro... -

Momotaro ed Aiichiro stavano piangendo addosso a lui; era difficile confortarli entrambi contemporaneamente, e Sousuke si limitò a dar loro qualche pacca sulla spalla di consolazione, imbarazzato da quell'affetto tremendo – e imbarazzato ulteriormente dallo sguardo gentile di Rin. - Sto bene. - Provò a mormorare; ma nessuno tentò di ascoltarlo. Dopo un intero minuto bloccato in quella situazione Sousuke decise che la migliore idea era sedersi, specie considerando che era ciò che stavano facendo molti dei loro compagni; sedettero in cerchio, e Gou fece accomodare Nagisa sulle proprie gambe per tenerlo comodo, carezzando distrattamente i ricci biondi nel sonno. Aiichiro tentò di spiegare cos'era accaduto quando Rin e Sousuke erano stati portati via, ma la confusione nel rammentare i dettagli, mista alle continue interruzioni da parte di ragazzi venuti a salutare il loro capitano, rendevano praticamente impossibile ascoltare il suo racconto. La sua voce scemò in un silenzio privo d'imbarazzo; nessuno aveva davvero voglia di parlare, o di ascoltare.

Il vento scuoteva le vele chiuse, agitandole con dolcezza; movimenti continui e regolari che Sousuke si perse ad osservare, rilassando la mente stanca. Avrebbe voluto dormire per giorni, ma voleva rimanere sveglio; voleva una risposta alla domanda che aveva posto a Rin, ma non gliel'avrebbe tirata fuori a forza. A giudicare dall'assenza del suo sguardo, stava ancora pensandoci – e a ragione.

\- Credete che gli inglesi proveranno ad inseguirci? - Domandò Momotaro, deglutendo.

\- Dopo la tempesta di stanotte ci crederanno tutti morti. - Il tono di Seijuro era sarcastico, disinteressato alla questione; ma Sousuke non poté fare a meno di sollevare la testa, nel sentirla.

\- Lo credi veramente? - Chiese. Seijuro si voltò sorpreso e si grattò la fronte.

\- Nessuno sopravvive ad una tempesta del genere. - Spiegò. - Se nella parte più intensa della battaglia non avessimo avuto la vostra sirena a tenere a bada le correnti, probabilmente a quest'ora entrambe le navi sarebbero sul fondo dell'oceano. -

La menzione di Haru fece spostare lo sguardo di Sousuke nervosamente da Seijuro a Rin – ma come lui, Rin stava ascoltando affascinato. Rifletté su quell'ipotesi per qualche momento, prima di voltarsi nella sua direzione. - Credi che ci crederebbero? - Domandò; era affascinante che fossero giunti alla stessa conclusione.

Ma prima che Sousuke potesse rispondergli un urlo interruppe la loro conversazione; si guardarono interno e si resero conto che molti dei presenti si erano spostati verso la fiancata destra della nave, e stavano indicando insistentemente in mare. Anche Sousuke si alzò, aiutato da Rin.

\- Che succede? - Domandò; Ai, il più vicino a lui dopo Rin, scosse la testa confuso quanto lui. In quel momento uno dei ragazzi tornò indietro, verso di loro; urlava qualcosa che inizialmente Sousuke non comprese, agitato quanto spaventato. Solo quando fu abbastanza vicino riuscì a capire cosa stava dicendo.

\- CAPITANO! UNA SIRENA! -

Sousuke sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene; Rin si era allontanato prima che potesse anche solo tentare di voltarsi verso di lui, in direzione della fiancata. Lo seguirono in massa, come tutti quelli abbastanza in forze da tenersi in piedi, incuriositi dallo spettacolo o, per quelli che già sapevano, eccitati dalla remota possibilità che si trattasse di Haruka. Sousuke era a qualche passo da Rin quando sentì il ponte tremargli sotto i piedi, come mosso da qualcosa – ma non si trattava di un'onda; le voci di quelli più vicini alle fiancate già urlavano che l'essere, chiunque fosse, era passato sotto la nave. Si voltò verso il lato della nave da cui erano arrivati, e per un istante non accadde nulla; l'intera ciurma smise persino di respirare, intenta ad osservare l'orizzonte vuoto terrorizzata dalla possibilità che la sirena avvistata non fosse affatto Haru, ma un nemico.

Tutt'a un tratto il paesaggio scomparve davanti ai loro occhi, sostituito – e nel rendersene conto Sousuke sgranò gli occhi – da una muraglia d'acqua che si estendeva ben oltre il pennone dell'albero di maestra. Non era spuntata dal nulla; era acqua dell'oceano, sollevatasi a una velocità inconcepibile – e sotto agli sguardi esterrefatti di tutti rimase dov'era, come congelata in posizione verticale. I più impressionabili si erano gettati a terra e urlavano, ma sia Sousuke che i suoi compagni rimasero dov'erano, incantanti quanto spaventati da quell'inusuale spettacolo. Era come se un muro d'acqua stesse sbarrando loro la strada; Sousuke fece un passo avanti, assieme ad alcuni ragazzi. Rin era tra loro; assieme si spostarono verso il muro, senza ascoltare quelli che li imploravano di tornare indietro.

Visto da vicino era affascinante, sovrannaturale e meraviglioso: doveva essere parecchio largo, oltre che alto, perchè pesci di varie dimensioni vi nuotavano all'interno come nulla fosse accaduto, disinteressati a ciò che era accaduto al loro habitat. Una mormora nuotò nella loro direzione, crollando a sguazzare sul ponte della nave quando il muro d'acqua terminò. Rin rimase ad osservarla incapace di emettere un suono; i suoi occhi brillavano d'eccitazione. Corse avanti a tutti, fermandosi solo nel rendersi conto che la fauna ittica stessa aveva preso ad allontanarsi nuotando in gruppo sempre più in alto. Qualcosa stava arrivando, dal basso; risaliva la fiancata della nave, rapida – così rapida che, quando finalmente fu visibile agli occhi di tutti, per qualche istante fu impossibile determinare di cosa si trattasse. Nuotò su se stessa, roteando per tornare indietro e dirigersi verso di loro.

Si trattava di una sirena; ma nell'istante in cui la vide, Sousuke comprese immediatamente che non era una sirena normale. Anzitutto, le sue dimensioni superavano quelle di Kisumi, Haruka o qualunque essere umano; la sua coda era lunga e sinuosa, priva di scaglie colorate – interamente grigia, con un'enorme pinna dorsale che terminava all'inizio della sua schiena da umano. Il corpo era quello di un uomo maturo; come quello di Haruka e Kisumi, non era privo di cicatrici – ma molte di esse erano mascherate da striature simili a quelle di una tigre, grigie come la sua coda. Portava una collana di perle al collo, ma la parte più interessante – e l'ultima su cui Sousuke si soffermò, paralizzato dalla visione di quell'essere – era il suo volto: il volto di un uomo di mezza età, bello ma feroce. I capelli rossi erano legati in una coda alta, e alcune ciocche sfuggivano alla stretta per incorniciare lineamenti affilati, uno sguardo fiero e truce. Li scrutava uno ad uno, e per il breve istante in cui posò gli occhi su Sousuke il ragazzo si sentì scrutato fin nell'anima – anche a quella distanza, poteva vedere chiaramente il suo sguardo brillare di una luce antica. Le pupille erano delle più scarlatte che avesse mai visto, e il solo ricambiare il suo sguardo fece stringere il suo stomaco in un nodo doloroso. Non si trovava lì a caso, e non era lì per la morte di Haru.

\- Dov'è il ragazzo chiamato Rin? -

La sua voce era grave; arrivava attutita, a causa dell'acqua che li separava, ma riuscì comunque a farlo tremare. D'istinto mosse un passo verso Rin, ma lui non si era spostato: era rimasto a fissare la sirena con la bocca dischiusa. - Sono qui. - Rispose, senza spostarsi.

La sirena tornò a guardarlo; un colpo di pinna caudale lo spinse più in basso, finchè il suo volto e quello di Rin non furono alla stessa altezza, separati solo da qualche metro di distanza. Fu in quell'istante che Sousuke cominciò a realizzare cosa fosse familiare nel volto di quell'essere immenso; aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non lo fece. Le sue gambe erano indebolite dalla confusione che l'aveva assalito, togliendogli anche la capacità di proferire parola.

\- Chi sei? - Domandò Rin. La sua mano destra era stretta al pugnale legato al fianco, l'espressione truce e priva di paura. Tolta la speranza che la sirena avvistata fosse Haru, non gli era rimasta nessun'emozione che non fosse la rabbia. La sirena fece come un passo indietro, confusa da quella reazione.

\- Possibile che tu non sappia? - Mormorò. Le dita di Rin tremarono sull'elsa del pugnale; Sousuke si preparò a scattare in avanti nel caso avesse avuto la malsana, suicida idea di tentare di uccidere quella creatura.

\- Non ho idea di chi tu sia, e non intendo sprecare il mio tempo per ascoltare più del necessario. Rivela le tue intenzioni o vattene. -

A guardarli si aveva l'impressione che Rin fosse un bambino capriccioso che stava beffandosi di una divinità; a quel punto, se la sirena avesse scatenato su di lui le proprie ire nessuno ne sarebbe stato sorpreso. Ma la sirena continuava a fissarlo con occhi velati di una tristezza inumana, e Sousuke – come tutti – non poté fare a meno di ascoltare mentre raddrizzava il proprio corpo per parlare, elevandosi sopra tutti loro.

\- Ho molti nomi, in molte lingue. - Iniziò. - Ma quello che gli umani conoscono, e il nome che ho scelto per me, è Narain, l'acqua in movimento. Sono uno dei _Laut Darah_ , uno dei portatori del Dono del Mare. Il mio compito, come quello di pochi altri antichi quanto me, è infondere nelle persone ritenute meritevoli il Dono, affinché vivano in eterno tra le acque di nostro padre, lontani dal mondo degli uomini. Ma nonostante questo, non sono tuo nemico; per cui ti prego di allontanare la mano dalla spada e di ascoltarmi. Ho desiderato molto questo momento. -

Sousuke faticò a scostare lo sguardo da Narain a Rin, per controllare che avesse seguito il suo consiglio; ascoltarlo parlare era come scivolare in un caldo e confortevole abbraccio, nonostante non avesse compreso metà di ciò che aveva detto. Rin però non sembrava altrettanto affascinato; calò la mano, ma non smise di fissarlo di sottecchi e a denti stretti.

\- Le tue intenzioni. - Ribadì. Gli tremava la voce.

Narain annuì. - Ti prego di avere pazienza. A differenza di buona parte dei miei simili non disdegno la compagnia degli umani, se ritengo siano meritevoli di essere avvicinati. Mezzo secolo fa, sulle coste dell'isola che chiamate Giappone, ho incontrato un'essere amabile come mai in questa vita ne avevo conosciuti: un'umana dall'animo gentile e nobile, che non ha avuto timore della mia natura e anzi, ne è rimasta affascinata quanto io della sua. A me e questa donna il Mare ha concesso un solo miracolo, qualcosa che a noi Laut Darah è sconosciuto: la possibilità di una forma di vita nuova, che avesse il mio sangue quanto il suo. Il mio popolo sapeva della sua esistenza, e lo venerava come un principe; ma egli, cresciuto nascosto dal mondo, desiderava visitare la terra e conoscere gli uomini quanto le creature acquatiche. -

Sousuke riusciva quasi a vederlo; un giovane ragazzo che nella sua mente non aveva volto né lineamenti precisi, solo una vaga somiglianza col padre. Si voltò verso Rin, scuotendo piano la testa. Non voleva sentisse il resto; qualunque cosa Narain avrebbe detto avrebbe cambiato ogni cosa.

\- Concordai con lui affinché viaggiasse per mare, perchè non fosse mai del tutto solo; ma la crudeltà dell'uomo l'ha portato via da me prima che il suo nome potesse imprimersi nella storia. Per anni mi sono ritirato sul fondo del mare, straziato dalla perdita di mia moglie e del mio unico discendente. -

Una mano si posò sul braccio di Sousuke; riluttante, abbassò lo sguardo in tempo per vedere Gou superarlo e avvicinarsi a Rin. Era pallida in volto, spaventata quanto lui.

Narain, che aveva chinato lo sguardo, lo risollevò su Rin; occhi cremisi incontrarono occhi cremisi. - E oggi, per la prima volta dalla sua morte, il suo sangue è stato versato in mare come sacrificio. Richiamandomi dalle profondità in cui mi ero rifugiato. -

Gou raggiunse Rin e posò una mano sulla sua spalla, ma lui non si mosse; Sousuke si rese conto che stava piangendo, gli occhi sgranati in un'espressione sconvolta.

\- In quel sangue, ho percepito un nome: Rin. Il nome che il mio discendente aveva dato al suo primogenito. - Narain sollevò un braccio, e la sua mano indicò esattamente il petto di Rin. - L'anello che porti al collo appartiene a Toraichi Matsuoka, il mio unico erede. Tuo padre. -

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voglio provare a ignorare i forconi e i roghi a cui sicuramente vorrete appendermi (ci torno dopo).  
> Sono molto triste. Tra due mesi, A Tale of the Bottomless Blue compie un anno; la mia creatura, il risultato della mia prima grande e importante collaborazione (ulteriori dettagli nel commento del prossimo capitolo), la mia fatica.  
> E pensare che era iniziato tutto come un gioco; il titolo della storia stessa non è che la prima strofa della canzone d'introduzione de “La Sirenetta”, mentre l'ispirazione per la trama è arrivata mescolando un fortuito rewatch de Pirati dei Caraibi ad un'idea abbandonata da tempo.  
> La mia bambina è grande abbastanza da poter essere considerata un libro eppure, come ogni mamma apprensiva, l'idea di lasciarla andare mi fa stringere il cuore. Non voglio dirle addio con il finale; anche se gli addii, si sa, sono inevitabili. E a questo punto, visto che il discorso si ricollega, direi di mettere da parte i miei vaneggiamenti e tornare alla storia.  
> ...Ho deciso di uccidere Makoto ed Haruka nel momento stesso in cui ho deciso che sarebbero stati nella storia. Non per effetto shock, ma perchè la loro sopravvivenza comportava l'impossibilità di Rin di vivere una vita normale. Haru e Makoto sono un po' il simbolo di una fase della vita di Rin che deve essere pronto a lasciarsi alle spalle, ma vedrete da voi che non è così semplice; sono la sua famiglia.  
> E dato che si parla di famiglia, arriviamo infine all'ultimo, grande plot twist di BB: il sangue di Rin, il sangue di Toraichi, il sangue di Narain. L'anello che li congiunge tutti e tre, che col suo stemma – la sirena scarlatta – è sempre stato una verità nascosta sotto gli occhi di tutti. Dio solo sa quanto mi sono divertita a mollare minuscoli indizi circa la famiglia di Rin qua e là; ma tutto verrà spiegato e portato alla luce nel prossimo capitolo.  
> Vi saluto su queste pagine per la penultima volta, ringraziandovi davvero tanto per i commenti e domandandovi scusa per il dolore. Non so come fate a sopportarmi, dopo tutto questo; posso solo ringraziarvi, davvero.  
> Alla prossima,  
> -Joice


	15. XIV

 

 

 

 

 

_300 anni prima_

  
  


La morte era un concetto terribilmente familiare, per lui.

La prima volta che aveva appreso veramente il significato di quel termine e le conseguenze dello stesso su chi rimaneva in vita a crogiolarsi nel dolore della perdita era ancora molto piccolo; sette anni, un infante confuso che aveva osservato dal basso uomini e donne dai volti contratti passargli accanto e radunarsi, in lacrime, attorno al grande letto del nonno di cui non aveva mai appreso neppure il nome. Eppure aveva sentito l’importanza di quel momento, il peso di quella visita; le mani di sua madre avevano stretto le sue spalle minute. Si era allontanato da lei solo quando era venuto il momento di porre personalmente l’estremo saluto al nonno, un uomo accecato dalla vecchiaia, i cui lunghi capelli bianchi scivolavano ben oltre le sue spalle. Sotto gli sguardi gonfi di lacrime della moglie e delle figlie si era sporto sul suo letto, aveva ascoltato il suo respiro e aveva desiderato potesse finire tutto il prima possibile, per lui: sembrava provasse molto dolore. Ma poi una domanda era sorta spontanea, e lui l’aveva posta col tono leggero con cui solo un bambino sa parlare.

\- _Oeharabŏji_ , - Aveva sussurrato. - Dove vai, ora che muori? -

Sua madre si era sentita morire di vergogna, ma non l’aveva tratto a sé; soprattutto perché l’anziano capofamiglia, con quello che forse sarebbe stato uno dei suoi ultimi sforzi, aveva sollevato una mano per trattenere chiunque dall’avvicinarsi a lui e al bambino. I suoi occhi bianchi si erano posati sul suo volto e s’erano riempiti di lacrime, come quelli di un bambino.

\- Non lo so, _oesonja_. - La sua voce si era spezzata, ed era come se l’incanto fosse finito; improvvisamente la certezza della morte, la sua capacità di annullare l’esistenza stessa, era stata più forte di tutto quel cerimoniale, delle belle parole, dei saluti. Il vecchio aveva singhiozzato. - Io davvero non lo so… -

L’avevano portato via. Non era stato rimproverato, tuttavia, perché da solo aveva compreso quanto quella domanda fosse stata inopportuna. Era sempre stato un bambino intelligente.

Fino al giorno in cui un unico errore gli era costato tutto.

  
  


Quell’episodio era presto sfumato nella sua memoria infantile, sostituito dalla gradevole vita quotidiana che la sua famiglia conduceva nell’anfratto di quella penisola. Erano più che benestanti, e ben più che influenti, nonostante il luogo in cui abitavano fosse distante dalle grandi città dove pochi uomini eletti decidevano la sorte di interi popoli. Suo padre era stato un genitore rigido, ma amorevole; la sua intera famiglia aveva basato la propria attività sulla pesca.

Amava il mare. L’aveva amato ogni giorno della sua vita. Aveva imparato a nuotare prima ancora di imparare a camminare; quando accompagnava il padre a pesca si gettava tra le onde chiare con l’irruenza dei pesci, ed era una delle poche cose che riuscissero a strappare un sorriso al suo volto perennemente serio. A fine giornata sua madre rimproverava entrambi, l’uno per aver nuotato in mare aperto e l’altro per averglielo concesso, ma non erano mai parole d’astio. C’era sempre una nota caritatevole, nella sua voce; e con gentilezza pettinava i suoi capelli neri profumati dalla salsedine con lo stesso pettine con cui pettinava i propri, lunghi e lisci, la sua più grande bellezza.

Per molto tempo avevano vissuto senza una singola preoccupazione al mondo.

Poi erano arrivati gli uomini dall’altra parte del mare. 

Un funzionario del governo aveva richiesto che suo padre partisse, perché nelle grandi città nessuno sembrava più essere in grado di prendere una decisione che mettesse d’accordo tutti, uomini della penisola e uomini stranieri; e agli eletti avevano deciso di difendersi da qualunque possibile minaccia gli stranieri potessero rappresentare. Era chiaro che avessero bisogno di suo padre: era un uomo forte. Lo erano tutti, in quell’angolo di paradiso. 

Era partito, ma prima di scomparire oltre l’orizzonte assieme a decine e decine di vicini e conoscenti si era premurato di fargli promettere che sarebbe sempre rimasto al fianco di suo madre. Aveva annuito senza esitare. Non riusciva a concepire un mondo in cui avesse potuto pensarla diversamente; all’epoca, nonostante avesse già dieci anni, era piccolo e sciocco. 

Suo padre non era tornato; in compenso era arrivata la carestia. Senza gli uomini le attività erano ferme; si potevano coltivare le risaie, ma pescare era un’arte che poche donne conoscevano. Il riso non bastava, i campi venivano abbandonati, il bestiame moriva e la loro carne putrida e malata non poteva essere consumata. La sua stessa famiglia, un tempo influente, era caduta nella disgrazia della fame: la stessa che aveva colpito tutti coloro che conosceva. Gli sguardi felici degli abitanti del paese si erano trasformati in sguardi cupi, occhi rabbiosi scavati in volti magri. Avevano imparato a razionare cibo e acqua.

Sua madre era devastata, ma non era ancora pronta ad arrendersi. Assisteva chiunque le domandasse aiuto, rinunciava alla propria razione di cibo per una madre con un figlio in difficoltà; e a volte, quando credeva che lui non notasse, spingeva il proprio tozzo di pane nella sua direzione. I suoi bei capelli neri erano divenuti secchi e stopposi; si era rifugiata nel proprio dolore, come la vedova del nonno, molti anni prima.

Lui guardava il mare, perlopiù. Il luogo che aveva amato era sinonimo di tutto ciò che odiava, ora; perché i pesci se n’erano andati, perché da lì erano venuti gli stranieri. Ma lentamente nella sua mente aveva iniziato a prendere forma un pensiero ben più complesso del semplice odio; non un atto di vendetta, ma di speranza. Aveva trovato un motivo per aprire gli occhi ogni giorno, per rimanere vivo.

La barca e gli attrezzi del padre giacevano inutilizzati sulla spiaggia; se n’era preso cura, ricucendo la rete nei punti in cui si era strappata e riparando i fori che le tarme avevano scavato con piccole braccia deboli, un po' alla volta. Poi erano venute le provviste; metà del suo tozzo di pane giornaliero, metà del bicchiere d’acqua. Scivolavano in giare che riponeva al sicuro, lontano dallo sguardo vitreo di sua madre; e ogni giorno le domandava scusa, in silenzio, perché sapeva che le avrebbe spezzato il cuore. Ma era l’unica possibilità che aveva.

E poi, una mattina, la giara dell’acqua s’era riempita; era arrivato il momento di prendere il largo. Aveva camminato fino alla spiaggia in silenzio, a piedi nudi, cercando di rammentare ogni movimento svolto dal padre quando ammainava la vela, quando gettava la rete fuori bordo.

Aveva creduto che la carestia e la guerra l’avessero reso più saggio, ma non era così. Non c’era alcun pesce al largo; le sue fatiche non avevano avuto frutti, ma non era stato in grado di arrendersi. Si era spinto più in là, sempre più in là; un vento forte aveva gonfiato la vela della sua nave e lui aveva sorriso, certo che fosse un buon segno. E poi era arrivata la tempesta.

Aprì gli occhi e osservò le proprie dita, raggrinzite dall’acqua e dal freddo ma ancora ostinatamente rigide sull’asse di legno a cui si era aggrappato. I suoi polsi e le sue braccia erano così piccole…non si era mai reso conto esattamente di quanto la fame avesse abbattuto il suo corpo, lasciandolo senza forze. Ma se anche fosse stato nel pieno delle proprie facoltà, sarebbe stato tutto invano: la costa era scomparsa. La tempesta l’aveva spinto troppo lontano, aveva squarciato la vela, ribaltato la barca come fosse un giocattolo. E ora non gli era rimasto più nulla, se non morire.

Comprendeva, ora, le lacrime dell’anziano nonno - che si era beato della compagnia dei parenti, crogiolandosi nella sicurezza di poter tenere distante ancora per un po’ l’abbraccio gelido della morte e il vuoto assoluto che essa portava. La sua domanda aveva annullato quel falso conforto, ponendolo di fronte alla cruda verità: la stessa che ora lui si preparava ad affrontare, senza più neanche la forza di piangere.

La tempesta ora era lontana, il mare piatto come non fosse mai stato in burrasca. D’improvviso fu più difficile aggrapparsi all’asse, alla realtà; perse i sensi, riacquisendoli d’improvviso quando sentì l’acqua avvolgerlo. Era gelida, priva della familiarità che aveva avuto quando era ancora molto piccolo; aprì gli occhi e comprese, orripilato, che quella sarebbe stata la sua tomba. Muovere le braccia per tornare in superficie era pressoché inutile, ma tentò comunque; perché nonostante il ricordo del tono smarrito e disperato del nonno fosse onnipresente nei suoi pensieri, aveva ancora voglia di vivere. Aveva ancora voglia di raggiungere la superficie.

Aveva disperatamente voglia di rivedere sua madre.

Ma la volontà poteva spingerlo solo fino a un certo punto; non poteva dare forza alle sue braccia e alle sue gambe deboli, né restituire l’aria ai suoi polmoni. E lentamente, un fievole battito di cuore alla volta, sentì che la luce si faceva più lontana; e il freddo non gli dava più tanto fastidio.

Chiuse gli occhi e respirò il mare, mentre la vita scivolava via dalle sue labbra nella forma del nome di sua madre - mai più pronunciato, mai più udito; e nel momento in cui smise di vivere accadde qualcosa. L’acqua stessa sembrò mutare, attorno a lui; tornò indietro, afferrò il suo corpo e lo avvolse - illuminandosi di una luce pulsante, vivida e calda. Gli donò l’abbraccio che aveva implorato nel suo ultimo istante, gli donò una nuova vita.

Occhi di un azzurro intenso come il mare che aveva amato si aprirono su un’esistenza tutta nuova; il bambino era morto, e la sirena destinata al nome di Haruka era nata.

  
  


*

  
  


_50 anni prima_

  
  


Toraichi aveva sempre saputo di non essere un bambino comune. 

Era stata sua madre stessa a crescerlo con quella nozione. - Sei speciale, Tora. - Era solita dirgli, stringendo la sua mano nelle sere d’estate in cui le porte della grande casa erano spalancate e la canzone del mare giungeva fino a loro. In quelle serate raramente parlavano, o lo facevano a voce bassa. Ascoltavano, perlopiù, i racconti privi di parole che quella distesa d’acqua salata donava loro. Immagini evocate dal vento, dal profumo di sale. A Toraichi quell’angolo di mondo piaceva: era cresciuto circondato da una natura primordiale, mai danneggiata dal tocco dell’uomo. Sapeva muoversi nella foresta, e quand’anche avesse perso il senso dell’orientamento aveva un modo molto semplice per trovare la strada di casa: seguire il suono dolce della marea. Giungeva fino alla spiaggia, il luogo che più amava al mondo, una distesa bianca che si estendeva per un centinaio di metri e faceva da anfiteatro all’angolo di oceano riservato solamente a loro.

Ogni volta che lo guardava Toraichi pensava a suo padre. Ovunque egli fosse. 

La grande casa era abitata da loro due soltanto ma Toraichi, non avendo mai sperimentato la compagnia di più esseri umani, non aveva mai patito la solitudine; perlopiù studiava, o aiutava sua madre nei propri compiti. Molte giornate erano spese in casa, ma certe mattine particolari, specie durante l’estate, sua madre lo svegliava più presto del solito; prendevano le reti, le saccocce in cui avrebbero diviso pesci, crostacei e, se erano fortunati, alcune ostriche da cui estrarre le perle. Alla spiaggia sua madre si spogliava delle vesti, rimanendo con un modesto lenzuolo stretto attorno al pube, e si tuffava per interi minuti. Quella, gli aveva spiegato, era un compito destinato a tutte le donne della sua famiglia: quello delle _ama_ , antiche come il Giappone stesso. Era durante una di quelle immersioni che aveva conosciuto suo padre. Quando lei si immergeva Toraichi rimaneva ad aspettarla sugli scogli, affacciandosi di tanto in tanto per assicurarsi che stesse bene; sistemava tutto ciò che portava in superficie nella rispettiva sacca, sbirciando curioso tra le conchiglie delle ostriche alla ricerca del luccichio opaco delle perle - urlando eccitato ogni volta che ne intravedeva una, consapevole che presto avrebbero viaggiato in città per rivenderla.

I viaggi in città erano sempre eccitanti, nonostante le restrizioni rigide che sua madre gli imponeva; non poteva allontanarsi, avvicinarsi al porto e, soprattutto, non doveva assolutamente levare dal capo il cappuccio con cui nascondeva il volto. I mercanti con cui erano soliti commerciare sapevano che il suo volto era stato sfigurato dal fuoco e da allora la sua salute era stata perlopiù precaria, ma Toraichi sorrideva ogni volta che gli carezzavano il cappuccio; se solo avessero saputo che sua madre mentiva, probabilmente si sarebbero sentiti stupidi. Non era mai rimasto intrappolato in un incendio, ed era perfettamente in salute; no, la ragione per cui non poteva mostrare il proprio volto erano i suoi occhi. 

Guardandosi attorno nel mare di persone che abitavano la città Toraichi poteva confermare da sé che le paure di sua madre erano fondate; non c’era un singolo umano, bambino o adulto che fosse, che avesse occhi di un rosso vivido quanto il suo: il rosso scarlatto del sangue fresco, del cuore del fuoco appena acceso. Avrebbero comprensibilmente agitato chiunque li avesse visti senza conoscerlo. 

A casa era tutto diverso. Era un sollievo salire sul carro che per l’ora successiva sua madre avrebbe guidato fuori dalla città e sulle colline, per poi scendere di nuovo nell’insenatura in cui la grande casa era stata costruita. Lì poteva scorrazzare libero quanto voleva senza temere lo sguardo diffidente di nessuno, senza mascherare il proprio volto.

Lì erano liberi, e sapeva che sarebbe stato così per sempre.

Lì poteva esercitare il potere che lo rendeva speciale quanto e come desiderava.

  
  


Sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo, riparandosi dal sole di mezzogiorno con la mano destra. I gabbiani volavano sopra la superficie del mare piatto, le ali abbandonate alla brezza leggera che carezzava anche i suoi capelli. Osservò il loro volo per qualche istante, in silenzio, concentrato; infine ne comprese le dinamiche. Si voltò e spinse la barca in mare, spingendola più in là possibile prima di salirvi sopra con una spinta agile. Per un momento pensò che sarebbe stato bello andare alla deriva con il sole sopra di sé e i versi dei gabbiani a fargli compagnia; sarebbe stato piacevole crogiolarsi in quella luce. Ma aveva un compito da svolgere, pena la delusione di sua madre e una cena più magra del dovuto; per cui si mise seduto e prese a remare verso il punto al largo in cui aveva ipotizzato potesse essersi fermato un banco di pesci.

Una volta giunto si fermò, in attesa; si inclinò oltre il fianco della barca e rimase a guardare lo specchio d’acqua. Posò un dito sulla superficie tranquilla e lo sollevò, osservando divertito l’acqua seguire il suo dito come un filo sottile e lucente; lo roteò, e l’acqua seguì i suoi movimenti. Un piccolo mulinello agitò il mare sotto la barca.

\- Cavolo. - Mormorò. Sperava che la tentazione di utilizzare il proprio potere non gli fosse costata la giornata di pesca; ma quando aguzzò la vista riuscì ad osservare ben oltre la superficie dell’oceano, e vide che il banco era ancora lì. Afferrò la rete prima che i pesci potessero decidere di spostarsi e la gettò oltre la fiancata della barca, rimanendo fermo, concentrato. Vide l’acqua agitarsi, spingere i pesci nella direzione in cui voleva che andassero; il peso si fece d’improvviso insostenibile tra le sue dita, ma rimase rigido come sua madre gli aveva insegnato, in attesa del momento corretto per sollevarla a sé. Ci vollero non più di tre minuti perché i pesci si radunassero tra le corde intrecciate; un tempo che un comune pescatore si sarebbe sognato. Tirò a sé un angolo della rete, per sollevarla verso la superficie, e poi ne sollevò entrambi i lembi assieme. I pesci boccheggiavano, agitavano le code e tentavano di saltar via, rifiutandosi di morire. Toraichi riuscì a trascinarli sulla barca, che dondolò sotto il nuovo peso; legò svelto i lembi che aveva stretti tra le mani tra loro, chiudendo stretta la rete per assicurarsi che neanche un pesce potesse saltar fuori. Una volta conclusa la sua caccia, si sedette sul fondo della barca a riprendere fiato, osservando soddisfatto i frutti del proprio lavoro.

Stava ancora godendosi il sole che riscaldava le sue braccia bagnate quando avvertì una presenza estranea; aprì gli occhi e si voltò a sinistra e poi a destra, in tempo per vedere una coda troppo grande per appartenere ad un pesce sparire sotto la superficie. Subito si sporse da quella parte della barca, osservando tranquillo - in attesa che la sirena emergesse nuovamente. 

Non era agitato quanto lo sarebbe stato un normale ragazzo; la sua agitazione non era dettata dalla paura, ma dall’anticipazione di ciò che comportava quell’avvistamento. Quelle creature l’avevano seguito tutta la vita, Toraichi ne era consapevole - erano con lui ogni volta che si avvicinava al mare. Volti sempre diversi, quasi sempre giovani; corpi talvolta colorati, talvolta grigi e privi di trame. Gli uomini avevano visi severi e le donne, che più raramente aveva visto, con sguardi rigidi e vigili. Non gli avevano mai parlato, ma Toraichi non li temeva; non aveva alcuna ragione di farlo.

Quel giorno era un ragazzo; corti capelli neri, e occhi di un blu intenso. Gli rivolse uno sguardo, a cui Toraichi si curò di ricambiare con un cenno della testa, e nuotò via; Toraichi rimase ad osservare la coda azzurra per qualche istante, prima di afferrare i remi.

Quando sbarcò era talmente agitato che dimenticò quasi il frutto della sua pesca nella barca; corse su per il promontorio fino alla grande casa, rallentato dal peso della rete ma non privato del sorriso, e quando giunse all’ingresso dell’abitazione trovò sua madre in giardino, intenta ad osservare l’orto. \- Madre. - La salutò, nonostante l’avesse vista l’ultima volta neppure due ore prima. - Credo che mio padre sia tornato. -

L’espressione di lei, già di norma vivace, si fece ancora più luminosa. Lasciò cadere a terra gli attrezzi con cui stava lavorando, camminandogli incontro e prendendolo per mano. - Andiamo. \- Esclamò, prima di prendere a correre. Era come una bambina; non le era stato imposto di maturare più del dovuto, e lei non lo aveva fatto. Raramente Toraichi si era chiesto che persone fossero i suoi nonni, i suoi zii - ma gli era bastato domandare alla madre per comprendere che qualcosa doveva essere andato storto nel periodo in cui lui era venuto al mondo. Forse non avevano compreso esattamente la portata di quell’avvenimento, l’importanza che aveva per la figlia; forse non avevano capito quanto Toraichi fosse speciale.

I piedi nudi corsero sul terreno scosceso, calpestando sassi levigati dal mare e dal vento, fino a toccare la sabbia della loro spiaggia; qui si fermarono entrambi, e Toraichi guardò il volto di sua madre, intenta a scrutare l’orizzonte. Passarono minuti di religioso silenzio, prima che uno dei due intravedesse la sagoma scura appena sotto il pelo dell’acqua avvicinarsi rapida; allora Kyou lasciò andare la mano del figlio e corse in avanti, fino al bagnasciuga e poi in acqua, finchè non fu immersa fino alla cintola. Rise, quando un paio di braccia forti la sollevarono; la visione di quell’incontro scaldò il cuore di Toraichi, che seguì la madre in acqua. Suo padre, Narain, era tornato.

\- Padre! - Lo salutò. L’immensa sirena si chinò, posando l’amata in acqua, per raccogliere ora tra le proprie braccia il suo unico figlio. Il suo volto era simile a quello di Toraichi, con lineamenti più aggressivi; e nonostante fosse largo almeno due volte un uomo normale, Tora era sicuro non esistesse un abbraccio più delicato del suo. Lo tenne stretto qualche istante e poi lo posò in acqua. 

\- Ho dei doni per entrambi. Per scusare la mia assenza. - Dichiarò. Dalla saccoccia che portava in spalla prese un sacco di iuta zuppo, che porse a Kyou. - Perle, dal fondo dell’oceano. Provvederanno per le vostre finanze per molti mesi a venire. Si avvicina l’inverno, e so quanto costi al tuo corpo immergerti in quelle condizioni. -

Kyou prese il sacco di iuta dalle mani dell’amato e non mancò di carezzare le sue dita con le proprie. - Grazie. - Sussurrò; il sacco sembrava pesante, e tintinnava ad ogni movimento. Ma Kyou non vi badò, per il momento: spostò lo sguardo su suo figlio, anticipando la prossima mossa di Narain - che riprese a frugare nella sua sacca per un momento, prima di estrarre qualcosa di molto piccolo.

Toraichi attese in trepidazione, osservando il padre chinarsi su di lui e prendere con gentilezza le sue mani, posarvi qualcosa dentro. - Questo, Toraichi. - Spiegò. - È stato forgiato dall’orafo di un paese lontano, in cui la mia razza è considerata pari a quella degli uomini. Gliel’ho commissionato personalmente. -

Tora osservò l’oggetto tra le sue dita. Era un anello troppo grande per le sue dita ancora piccole, dorato e perfettamente circolare. Sul fronte era cesellato uno stemma la cui forma si sforzò di comprendere.

\- È una sirena. - Dichiarò infine, incapace di nascondere un sorriso. Suo padre annuì soddisfatto; non l’aveva mai guardato con occhi delusi. Sembrava ritenerlo il suo più grande orgoglio.

\- Volevo avessi qualcosa in grado di rammentarti delle tue origini da portare sempre con te. - Spiegò. - Un segno del mondo a cui appartieni, e un modo per i miei simili di comprendere chi hanno davanti. -

Posò la fronte contro quella di Toraichi, mentre Kyou osservava poco distante. - Tora, farai grandi cose. - Mormorò. - Un ragazzo speciale come te non è destinato a una vita qualunque. - Toraichi annuì, non del tutto consapevole della portata di quella profezia; premette la fronte contro quella del padre e poi lo sentì allontanarsi.

Mentre tornava alla spiaggia, lasciando i suoi genitori soli, osservò di nuovo l’anello. Era l’oggetto più bello che avesse mai visto; avrebbe avuto bisogno del laccio in pelle più resistente che avesse per legarlo al proprio collo, in attesa che arrivasse il giorno di poterlo indossare. Si voltò a osservare il padre, domandandosi se nella sacralità del momento l’avesse ringraziato; ma i suoi genitori già nuotavano assieme, distanti, parlando a bassa voce di argomenti che non gli era ancora dato conoscere. E per un momento soltanto, per quanto faticasse a comprendere cosa fosse normale e cosa no, desiderò che potessero rimanere assieme per sempre. Come una qualsiasi altra famiglia.

  
  


* * *

  
  


\- Stai mentendo. -

La voce di Rin era un suono lontano; debole e patetico, somigliava più al pianto represso di un bambino che al tono minaccioso di cui era solito fare uso quando aveva avanti a sé qualcuno che riteneva un nemico. Fu abbastanza perché Sousuke lo sentisse, però; rimasto fino a quel momento a fissare il volto di Narain, si voltò nella sua direzione e in quella di Gou. I pugni di Rin erano stretti tanto forte da far defluire il sangue dalle nocche pallide, il volto una maschera altrettanto esangue, pietrificata dal terrore. Fissava avanti a sé con occhi sgranati la sirena che aveva appena scaricato sulle sue spalle quell’enorme peso; la sua bocca si piegò in una smorfia rabbiosa, mentre calava la mano destra sul pugnale.

\- SEI SOLO UN BUGIARDO! - Urlò; tentò di scagliarsi contro il muro d’acqua, ma Gou lo afferrò e trattenne, strillando in cerca d’aiuto. Sousuke fu il primo a raggiungerla e a sottrarre Rin dalle sue esili braccia, per poi tenerlo fermo a sua volta, a fatica; Rin quasi riuscì a sfuggirgli, troppo agitato per cedere immediatamente – ma prima che potesse riuscire nel suo intento Narain riprese a parlare.

\- Comprendo che possa essere difficile accettare la realtà. Tuo padre è cresciuto consapevole della propria natura, ma da quel che vedo tu sei già nell’età adulta; il vostro popolo crede a malapena nella nostra validità come creature pari. Forse ho commesso un errore, nel decidere di parlarti. -

\- Mio padre me l’avrebbe detto. - Annaspò Rin. Si irrigidì ulteriormente tra le braccia di Sousuke. - Mi avrebbe lasciato un indizio, qualunque cosa pur di… -

\- Ti ha lasciato quell’anello. - Lo interruppe Narain. Rin abbassò le spalle lentamente, come sconfitto; continuava a fissare un punto distante, tentando di ripercorrere il proprio passato alla ricerca di un ricordo da poter collegare alla creatura che gli stava davanti – ma a giudicare dalla frustrazione crescente sul suo volto, non stava trovando nulla. E per quanto facesse male, Sousuke non riusciva a credere altrimenti: Toraichi Matsuoka si era dimostrato più volte una figura misteriosa e riservata sotto troppi aspetti. Rin sapeva che fosse un pirata, ma non aveva idea di che genere di uomo fosse; sapeva che era stato il comandante di una flotta, ma nulla riguardo le dimensioni della stessa. Non aveva idea di chi fosse realmente, delle gesta che aveva compiuto e dei metodi utilizzati per ottenere ciò che desiderava. Doveva averlo compreso anche lui, solamente in quel momento: strinse i pugni e si accasciò piano, lo sguardo ancora disorientato. Gou si appoggiò a lui non appena fu in ginocchio a terra, circondando le sue spalle in un un abbraccio di conforto.

\- Non può essere. - Sussurrò Rin. - Mio padre, lui… tutti mi hanno sempre detto che usava le sirene come mezzo per ottenere potere… -

\- Quella è una menzogna che creammo per proteggere la sua identità. - Spiegò Narain. - Se si fosse saputo che ciò che era in grado di fare dipendeva dal suo sangue nessuno l’avrebbe seguito. Sarebbe stato abbattuto e studiato, come ogni membro del mio popolo caduto in mano umana; ma in questo modo, facendo credere che il potere derivasse dalle sue abilità e non da un diritto di nascita, tutti avrebbero visto in lui un leader nato. -

Sousuke non poté trattenersi dal pronunciare una frase che aveva sentito appena poche ore prima, in circostanze estremamente diverse. \- Il mare consegna il suo tesoro al sangue di Toraichi. - Sussurrò. Rin si voltò a fissarlo come si fosse accorto solo in quell’istante della sua presenza. Narain annuì, solenne. 

\- È la frase che prese a circolare tra i compagni di Toraichi. - Confermò. - Non comprendevano come potesse evocare le sirene solo sacrificando qualche goccia del proprio sangue in mare, e non avevano idea che fosse nella natura del mio popolo accorrere in aiuto del proprio principe. Si sparse la voce che fosse un demonio: che avesse avuto a che fare con arti oscure, e se ne fosse impadronito per soggiogare un’intera specie. -

Fissò con occhi tristi l’intera ciurma, che dal suo arrivo era congelata in un terrorizzato silenzio. Di nuovo, quando gli occhi scarlatti si posarono su di lui, Sousuke si sentì rabbrividire.

\- Gli uomini sono mossi principalmente dalla paura, o dall’amore. \- Sentenziò. - Nel caso di tuo padre, continuò a vivere una farsa nella speranza di proteggere tanto me quanto la donna di cui si era innamorato, e i figli che la loro unione aveva generato. Ma nel caso dei suoi uomini fu la paura ad avere la meglio: per quanto lo venerassero, non potevano fare a meno di temerlo. Lo stesso timore pose una lama tra le loro mani e comandò loro di ucciderlo; lo fecero a pezzi senza pietà, e quando finalmente accorsi sul luogo dell’accaduto… era troppo tardi. -

Gou si era coperta le orecchie con le mani; chiedeva silenzio, il volto rigato da lacrime sconvolte nella stessa maniera di quello di Rin. - No. - Sussurrò. Singhiozzò, stringendosi su se stesso. \- NO… -

\- Non mi fu concesso di regalargli il Dono; sconvolto, non riuscii a impedire al mio popolo di fare a pezzi la nave di Toraichi e uccidere buona parte degli uomini presenti a bordo. Quando mi ripresi avevo perduto tutto: mio figlio, e la pace per cui mi ero battuto tra chi credeva che gli umani meritassero una possibilità e chi li riteneva esseri ottusi, inferiori. Non sapevo dove Toraichi avesse nascosto i suoi figli, né se fossero ancora vivi. L’unico modo che avevo per trovarli era sentire il loro sangue, donato in sacrificio al mare. -

Sousuke si chinò e poso una mano sulle schiene di entrambi, abbracciandoli lentamente; improvvisamente un ricordo a lungo sopito nei suoi ricordi riaffiorò. La casa in cui erano cresciuti, lui e i suoi fratelli e le sue sorelle di cui a stento ricordava i volti; sua madre, intenta a bussare alla porta perché la vedova Matsuoka venisse a prendere la razione di cibo che potevano donarle. Nel suo ricordo non era la madre di Rin ad aprire la porta, ma Rin in persona: un bambino diverso da quello a cui Sousuke era abituato, privato dei sorrisi e dell’entusiasmo. Rin accettava il regalo ringraziando, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle con la sorellina aggrappata alla maglia, intimorita dalla presenza di estranei.

Tentò di immaginare come doveva essere stato vivere con la certezza di un padre che non sarebbe mai tornato, domandandosi per quanti giorni sua madre avesse pianto a letto senza prendersi cura dei due figli prima che la morte di Toraichi divenisse solo parte della realtà quotidiana. Nel presente, su quella nave all’improvviso inutilmente grande, Rin circondò le spalle di Gou con un braccio e lasciò che piangesse contro il proprio petto – e per un minuto non furono che tre bambini troppo spaventati di fronte all’assoluta realtà della morte, tre bambini intenti ad abbracciarsi per proteggersi dalla cattiveria del mondo.

Non aveva idea di quanto fosse passato quando Narain riprese a parlare; ma era certo che avesse lasciato loro il tempo necessario a sfogare la propria rinnovata tristezza. Non c’era freddezza nei suoi occhi, ma comprensione. 

\- Non so cosa mi attende ora, né cosa attende te. - Un piccolo pesce girò tra le dita che aveva sollevato, simile ad un bimbo intento a correre. - Nel tributo di sangue ho visto il tuo passato, le tue sofferenze. Ho sentito la tua morte e il tuo tornare alla vita. Non sei tenuto a rispondermi, se non desideri farlo, ma posso domandarti il nome della sirena che ha rinunciato al Dono per far sì che tu potessi vivere? -

Rin fissò incerto Narain per qualche istante, prima di voltarsi verso Sousuke. - Io non… -

\- Kisumi. - Sousuke deglutì; sostenere lo sguardo di Narain era quasi impossibile, ma si fece forza e continuò a fissarlo dritto in volto. - Si chiamava Kisumi. O almeno, quello era il nome che io gli avevo dato; non so quale fosse il suo vero nome. -

Narain scosse la testa. - Non era il nome che tu gli hai dato, ma il nome con cui ha deciso di essere conosciuto. Io stesso avevo sentito parlare di una giovane sirena chiamata in quel modo, la cui decisione di seguire un capitano umano si era attirata non poche antipatie da parte dei più violenti tra i miei simili. -

Prese una pausa per sollevare le mani avanti a sé; piccole luci presero a manifestarsi tra di esse, alcune luminose e rapide – altre più spente, intente a ciondolare lentamente in un ciclo continuo. Le fissò rapito per qualche istante prima che la sua espressione si facesse ancora più triste.

\- Ma lui non è qui. - Mormorò; il suo tono pesò come un macigno sulle spalle di Sousuke. - Come sospettavo. -

\- Che significa? - Domandò Rin. Narain lo fissò, sorpreso da quella domanda; forse non si aspettava di essere considerato oltre da un ragazzo che fino a quel momento gli aveva mostrato solo aperta ostilità. Chiuse le dita e le luci si dissolsero, ma non prima che Sousuke rammentasse dove aveva visto un incanto simile: per un momento gli era sembrato che le sfere luminose d’energia tra le dita di Narain fossero simili alla luce che aveva abbandonato il corpo di Kisumi per spostarsi in quello di Rin. Rimase ad ascoltare.

\- Ciò a cui la sirena chiamata Kisumi ha rinunciato è conosciuto tra i più antichi e potenti della mia razza come il Dono. - Spiegò. - È compito del mare, nostro creatore, decidere chi ne è meritevole; ed è compito mio e di altri pochi eletti consegnarlo a chi di dovere. Quando un umano muore in mare, il suo corpo può rimanere mortale o ricevere il Dono: ciò gli consente di tornare a vivere nella forma di una creatura del tutto nuova, priva di ricordi della vita terrena e dotata di una forza e di un potere inimmaginabile per un semplice uomo. Le sue gambe mutano in coda, e il suo corpo si adegua alla vita marina. Io stesso camminavo tra gli uomini, migliaia di anni fa; ma non rammento chi fossi, come chiunque altro. Il Dono è la nascita di una sirena. -

Rin si alzò in piedi, sfuggendo all’abbraccio di Sousuke e Gou. - Quando un umano… muore in mare? Vale per qualunque umano? - 

Sousuke lo fissò confuso per qualche istante, prima di comprendere; strabuzzò gli occhi, tornando a fissare Narain in attesa di una risposta.

\- L’unica entità in grado di decidere chi è meritevole e chi no, come ti ho già detto, è il Mare. - Rispose. - Noi possiamo solo rimetterci a… -

\- NO! - L’urlo di Rin zittì Narain istantaneamente; lo fissò, accigliato. - Non può essere una questione di semplici meriti! Io devo sapere se Haru e Makoto…se loro… -

Si portò le mani al volto, nascondendolo dietro di esse e sospirando alla ricerca del perduto controllo sulle proprie emozioni. Quando le scostò sembrava essersi calmato abbastanza da formulare una frase di senso compiuto. - Per anni una sirena di nome Haruka è stata il mio compagno più prezioso. Una maledizione lo legava a me, impedendogli di tornare in acqua. - Abbassò entrambe le mani, in modo che Narain potesse udirlo perfettamente. - Questa notte Haru si è tolto la vita, gettandosi in acqua assieme all’unica persona che a sua detta l’avesse mai amato indipendentemente dalla sua forma. Se davvero sei l’essere potente che dici di essere, se davvero puoi fare qualcosa per me, ti prego… -

Attese un istante, le labbra strette incapaci di pronunciare quell’unica, dolorosa richiesta. Sousuke cercò le sue dita e le sfiorò, carezzandole per un istante soltanto.

\- Riportali indietro. - Concluse. - Riportali da me. -

Ma Narain non acconsentì, né fece alcun cenno d’assenso. Sul suo volto passò l’ombra del rimpianto. - Comprendo perfettamente il tuo dolore, ma non amo ripetermi. Se avessi il potere di decidere, tuo padre ora vivrebbe al mio fianco. - Strinse i pugni; così triste, solo e arrabbiato era più simile che mai a Rin; erano quasi uno lo specchio dell’altro. - Ma posso dirti che se i tuoi amici desideravano vivere, allora vivranno. Questa è l’unica certezza che sento di poterti dare, al momento. -

\- E riguardo Kisumi? - Sousuke mise da parte la paura e si fece avanti. \- Vale anche per lui? -

Narain scosse la testa. - Kisumi ha rinunciato di spontanea volontà al Dono. Non è un passo da cui si torna indietro; e non ricordo che sia mai successo nulla di simile. Non avrebbe potuto rinunciarvi, se Rin non fosse stato il diretto discendente di una sirena. - Spiegò. Di nuovo, Sousuke si sentì portatore di un peso troppo grande; Gou strinse il suo braccio, tentando di donargli conforto.

Narain tornò allora a rivolgersi a Rin. - Quale strada ti attende? - Domandò. - Seguirai le orme di tuo padre? Da quel che vedo hai già iniziato a muovere i primi passi. Il prossimo è uscire dalla sua ombra; con il mio aiuto potrai avere ciò che vorrai, se è quello che desideri. -

Rin alzò piano la testa, inebetito. - Cosa intendi? - Mormorò piano.

La risposta di Narain fu immediata. - Il controllo dei mari. L’aiuto di ogni creatura marina; correnti a guidarti nella direzione corretta, e vento ad alimentare sempre le tue vele. Ricchezza e potere, se le vorrai, e il tuo nome sulle labbra di ogni uomo che abbia mai solcato i mari. Una leggenda plasmata sulla tua esistenza… ciò che non è stato dato a tuo padre, io lo offro a te. E alla fine di tutto ciò, l’immortalità. -

_L’immortalità._ Quell’ultima parola aveva un suono sinistro quanto invitante, per chiunque stesse ascoltando. A Sousuke, in particolare, l’idea dell’immortalità provocò un brivido involontario lungo la schiena. Conosceva le ambizioni di Rin, la portata dei suoi sogni sempre troppo grandi e sempre troppo irrealizzabili, tanto che una vita sola non sarebbe bastata a vederli realizzarsi tutti. Ma la prospettiva di vivere in eterno, con obiettivi simili, cambiava completamente la questione; e non solo avrebbe vissuto per sempre: l’avrebbe fatto col favore di entità simili a dei. Il suo cuore affondò un poco quando Rin si voltò a guardarlo, le sopracciglia corrugate in un’espressione pensosa; stava valutando ogni aspetto della questione. Scostò lo sguardo dal suo viso e osservò quella che Sousuke comprese essere la sua ciurma, Nagisa e Rei e tutti coloro che erano rimasti accanto a lui; e poi la _Crimson Shark_ attorno a loro, il cielo azzurro, di nuovo Narain. 

Per molto tempo non proferì parola. Il silenzio era il più teso che Sousuke avesse vissuto in molto tempo – incredibile, considerando quanto aveva passato nelle ultime quarantotto ore. Osservava Rin di spalle, in attesa di qualcosa che potesse suggerire una sua presa di coscienza, una risoluzione trovata – ma Rin rimaneva immobile, perso nei propri pensieri. 

Dopo un tempo infinito sollevò il capo; guardò Narain in volto, e si strinse nelle spalle. - La tua offerta non ha aspetti negativi. - Sentenziò. Narain annuì piano, consapevole della cosa. - E per quanto io sia ancora scosso da quanto mi hai raccontato, sono anche onorato all’idea che un’opportunità del genere sia stata data a me. -

\- Significa che accetti? - Domandò Narain. Sembrava agitato; Sousuke notò che aveva stretto le mani, e le spalle erano tese.

\- Temo di non poterlo fare. - Rispose Rin. Il suo tono era amaro; sembrava sorridesse, ma senza davvero provare felicità. Sousuke fissò la sua schiena sbalordito tanto quanto Narain; per la prima volta da quando la creatura era giunta di fronte a loro, il resto della ciurma prese a parlare sottovoce di quanto appena accaduto. - Non è una rinuncia, voglio che sia chiaro. Ho sempre desiderato ciò che mi stai offrendo, fin da quando ero soltanto un bambino; ma come capitano ho delle priorità, dei doveri nei confronti di tutti quelli che mi hanno accompagnato. -

Si voltò nuovamente a guardarli. Non stava piangendo, ma sembrava più distrutto che mai; Sousuke comprese che pronunciare quelle parole gli stava costando più di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere. Sostenne il suo sguardo, sperando che ricordasse quanto gli aveva promesso: qualunque fosse stata la sua decisione, lui l’avrebbe seguito. Rin chinò lo sguardo e riprese a parlare con Narain.

\- Hanno lottato e sono morti per difendermi. - Mormorò. - E desiderano il riposo, quanto lo desidero io. Li ho privati di una vita normale, promettendo loro la gloria…se ora arrivassi ad ottenerla così, vanificando i loro sacrifici per il mio interesse personale, farei un torto a chiunque. Siamo stanchi di lottare. -

Sousuke lo osservò sollevare una mano al petto e carezzare l’anello, l’emblema della sirena. Era evidente quanto stesse dandosi la colpa della morte di Haruka e Makoto, nonostante nulla di quanto avrebbe potuto fare avrebbe potuto cambiare il corso degli eventi.

\- Non rivedrò quelli che ho perduto, e non ho mai detto loro addio. - La voce gli tremava, ma non smise di parlare a Narain – che giudicava ogni suo movimento, ogni inflessione del suo tono. - Avrò bisogno di tempo per accettare che neanche un essere in grado di rendere l’oceano la sua fortezza può darmi ciò che desidero in questo momento. Ti prego di concedermi una pausa per valutare la tua proposta: permettimi di tornare a casa e vivere in pace, finché non deciderò di prendere il largo e raggiungerti. Solo allora saprai la mia risposta definitiva. -

Narain lo fissò cupo. Nelle sue gesta e nelle emozioni sul suo viso si poteva scorgere quanto fosse abituato al contatto umano, rispetto a qualunque suo simile Sousuke avesse mai incontrato: manteneva un’aura di superiorità, ma il solo massaggiarsi il volto stanco o il sospirare nonostante non avesse necessità di respirare erano gesti tipicamente umani. - Mi metti in una posizione che non avevo considerato. - Decretò. Rin sollevò le labbra in un sorriso triste e sghembo; non si era certo aspettato che la creatura potesse comprendere immediatamente.

\- Mi dispiace. - 

\- Non dispiacerti. Ho vissuto così a lungo nel silenzio e nel dolore, certo che la mia famiglia fosse perduta per sempre… e invece ora tu sei qui. - Mormorò, scuotendo la testa. - E sei così speciale che quasi non riesco a capacitarmene. Tutto ciò che hai ottenuto, l’hai ottenuto col solo sudore della tua fronte e grazie alla tua capacità di motivare gli uomini. Di fronte a questa rinuncia posso solo dire che sei il figlio di tuo padre forse più di quanto tu lo sia mai stato fino ad oggi. -

Rin era paonazzo; sbattè le palpebre svariate volte, incerto sulla risposta da dare. - Grazie… - Sussurrò infine. Gou sorrise del suo imbarazzo; ma sussultò, quando Narain scostò lo sguardo su di lei. 

\- E sono lieto di poter constatare che mia nipote non è meno coraggiosa di suo fratello maggiore. - Le sorrise, l’espressione più gentile che avesse avuto fino a quel momento. - Nel tuo volto vedo la fierezza della donna che ho avuto al mio fianco. Sono certo che ti avrebbe amato; vi avrebbe amati entrambi. -

Gou sorrise, colta di sorpresa da quel complimento; il sorriso di Narain si fece più ampio, genuino. Tutt’a un tratto sollevò il braccio destro, e come avesse emesso un comando silenzioso l’acqua del muro in cui aveva nuotato fino a quell’istante prese a ripiegarsi su ste stesso; l’acqua crollò in avanti, gettando un’ombra sul ponte della nave. Sousuke reagì d’istinto: prima ancora che il panico si impossessasse di lui, bloccandolo sul posto com’era stato per molti degli altri presenti, si gettò in avanti – afferrando Rin e Gou e trascinandoli sotto di sé per proteggerli, mentre i pochi ancora coscienti scappavano sottocoperta. Sousuke rimase in attesa dell’onda pronta a spazzarli via, certo che non avrebbe fatto in tempo a raggiungere il ponte di coperta; ma quando questa finalmente arrivò, si accorse confuso di essere rimasto in ginocchio. Aprì gli occhi e fissò sconvolto il mondo attorno a lui, immerso in un blocco d’acqua; faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti a causa della salsedine, ma quel che vedeva galleggiava lentamente, immerso in acque immobili. Osservò avanti a sé e vide che Rin e Gou si erano alzati in piedi, i corpi galleggianti a pochi millimetri dal ponte della Crimson esattamente come il suo. Di fronte a loro stava Narain, e all’improvviso Sousuke si sentì un estraneo; evitò di guardare mentre la sirena afferrava i suoi unici discendenti e li stringeva in un abbraccio potente, privo di parole. Non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di guardare in ogni caso: il dolore sul suo volto era insopportabile.

Li lasciò andare; l’acqua prese a scorrere via, inondando il ponte per un istante e scivolando poi giù dalla nave. In un battito di ciglia era tutto finito, e Sousuke si ritrovò seduto a terra, zuppo da testa a piedi. Non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto il respiro sott’acqua, come praticamente tutti gli altri; tossì per riabituarsi all’aria nei polmoni, ma prima ancora di potersi sollevare in piedi Rin era già corso via, verso il parapetto, ignorando la fatica. Lo seguì reggendosi a stento in piedi, raggiungendolo mentre Rin si aggrappava a una corsa per affacciarsi oltre il parapetto e osservare in mare.

Narain era immerso fino al dorso, un braccio sollevato per salutare in direzione di Rin. - Conto sulla tua parola, Rin. Per ora, il vento e il mare appartengono alla tua nave. - Urlò. Rin annuì, incapace di trattenere un sorriso ampio.

\- Ci rivedremo. So come trovarti. - Mormorò di rimando. Narain annuì; si tuffò in basso, sprofondando per poi risalire in superficie in un punto più lontano e voltarsi un’ultima volta in direzione della nave. Dopodiché si immerse, e non fu che un’immensa macchia scura in lontananza. Sousuke osservò i volti meravigliati di tutti quelli che erano accorsi ad osservare lo spettacolo, e poi Rin. 

\- Come ti senti? - Domandò. Rin si voltò a guardarlo; il sorriso si spense sulle sue labbra, ma nei suoi occhi il dolore sembrava essersi fatto più leggero. Sollevò di nuovo la mano verso l’anello. 

\- Confuso. - Ammise. Annuì, osservando l’orizzonte. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcos’altro, ma la richiuse; non c’era bisogno di aggiungere altro. Sousuke gli porse una mano per aiutarlo a scendere dal parapetto e lui la afferrò, la presa salda e irremovibile. I membri della ciurma stavano già spostandosi verso di loro per assicurarsi delle condizioni del capitano; sarebbe stato difficile spiegare ciò che forse non avevano sentito, ma ce l’avrebbero fatta. Lui stesso non era sicuro di aver compreso a pieno ciò che era accaduto, e quanto l’eredità del sangue di Rin rappresentava; ma per il momento sapeva per certo che non gli importava affatto. Rin aveva preso la sua mano, ed era lì con lui; col cuore appesantito per quanto aveva appreso circa il destino di Kisumi, abbandonò il suo fianco per raggiungere i ragazzi intenti a sbrogliare le cime della grande vela: il vento aveva già preso a soffiare nella direzione a loro favorevole.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Fino al tramonto di quel giorno, quelli di loro più in forze si arrampicarono sugli alberi per sistemare le vele stracciate dalla tempesta quel tanto che bastava a consentire la navigazione. Sousuke controllò i lavori, distribuendo consigli e ordini là dove Rin non poteva essere presente in prima persona – così stanco di rimanere seduto ad osservare da aver spostato il dolore al costato in un angolo della propria mente. Sapeva che avrebbe trovato la forza di andare avanti solamente se non si fosse fermato a pensare a ciò che era accaduto, e rifiutava ogni possibilità di prendere una pausa gettandosi nel lavoro manuale; a giudicare dalla lena con cui tutti i presenti lavoravano, non era l'unico. Si ritrovò a sistemare i cannoni accanto a Seijuro; si era tolto di dosso la camicia per lavorare al meglio. Per la prima volta in anni riuscirono a parlare con la spigliatezza dei cadetti che erano stati.

\- Cosa pensi di tutta questa faccenda? - Domandò Sei, gettandosi sul pavimento dell'armeria stipata fino al soffitto; gocce di sudore bagnavano la sua fronte e il suo petto. 

Sousuke riflettè per un istante o poco più. - Non cambia nulla. \- Concluse. Seijuro sgranò gli occhi, divertito dalla sua noncuranza.

\- Il tuo amico è il figlio di una sirena ultramillenaria e per te non cambia nulla? -

\- Nipote, non figlio. E stiamo ancora parlando di Rin. - Rispose, scrollando le spalle e poggiandosi alla porta dell'armeria. - Tu vedi Gou in maniera diversa, per caso? -

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Seijuro si cancellò quasi istantaneamente; si sollevò in piedi per superarlo. - Non è la stessa cosa. - Borbottò. Sousuke roteò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa; era chiaro come il sole che sarebbe rimasto in fase di negazione per molto tempo ancora, ma non era compito suo illuminarlo sulla faccenda. Si incamminò nuovamente verso il ponte coperto seguendo i passi di Seijuro.

\- Hai idea di cosa farà ora? - Gli domandò, voltandosi verso di lui. Era serio, e parecchio confuso; Sousuke riusciva a comprenderlo. Era rimasto coinvolto in qualcosa di troppo grande. 

Non era mai accaduto prima, ma sapeva esattamente cosa Rin avrebbe fatto; o almeno si era fatto un'idea delle sue intenzioni che probabilmente si avvicinava molto alla realtà. Aveva visto i suoi occhi luccicare nel sentir parlare di come la Marina non era probabilmente intervenuta nello scontro tra la Crimson e il vascello di Rivkin nella speranza che le due minacce si annullassero a vicenda. Osservò il proprio riflesso opaco nel corpo del cannone; non era una decisione facile, ma si domandò cos'avrebbe fatto se fosse stato al posto di Rin. 

\- Probabilmente sarà lui stesso a parlarne appena ci riuniremo sul ponte. - Rispose infine, decidendo di donare alla decisione di Rin il beneficio del dubbio. - Fare teorie è inutile. -

Sei annuì, pensieroso. - Durante i funerali? -

Sousuke fece un cenno secco col capo. “I funerali”; la parola stessa era quanto di più amaro avesse mai pronunciato. Avrebbero semplicemente officiato il decesso prima di gettare i corpi in mare. Il pensiero di non sapere il nome di neanche la metà dei caduti in battaglia lo frustrava come poche altre cose al mondo; non aveva avuto il tempo di conoscerli, di instaurare con loro un rapporto, nonostante conoscesse i loro volti e avesse passato così tanti mesi assieme a loro. Si accorse di star stringendo i pugni solo quando Seijuro posò delicatamente una mano sulla sua spalla, scuotendolo via dalla sua momentanea trance.

\- Non so cosa ti passi per la testa, ma l'importante è che tu sia vivo. - Lo assicurò. - Potrà sembrarti un pensiero egoistico, ma è la realtà. Non puoi fare nulla per loro. -

Sousuke annuì rapidamente, rilassando le spalle e voltandosi per spingere a fatica un cannone qualche metro verso l’armeria. Quando tornò a fronteggiare Seijuro, il suo amico aveva un sorriso triste sul volto; stava fissandolo con uno sguardo che Sousuke aveva quasi dimenticato, quello di un fratello maggiore.

\- Quando ti ho conosciuto non credevo ti avrei mai visto così in pena per il destino di altre persone. - Mormorò. - Mi sembravi il ragazzino più solitario e incapace di collaborare che avessi mai visto. -

\- È esattamente ciò che sono. - Borbottò Sousuke; ma si pentì di averlo detto nell'istante in cui Seijuro sollevò un sopracciglio in un gesto esasperato, continuando imperterrito a sorridergli.

\- Lo eri, forse... ma ora? Non credo proprio. - Rispose. Si avvicinò per aiutarlo e tornarono a lavorare in silenzio, come non fosse accaduto niente; se Ai o Momotaro fossero stati al suo posto la conversazione sarebbe terminata in un abbraccio commosso, ma con Seijuro era diverso. Aveva sempre avuto l'impressione che non ci fosse alcun bisogno di contatto fisico per sentire tutto l'affetto fraterno che provava nei suoi confronti. Tra loro aleggiò il fantasma di un ringraziamento non espresso finché i lavori non furono terminati, finché il sole non fu tramontato anche su quella faticosa giornata di navigazione.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Il ponte di coperta della Crimson Shark gli era sempre sembrato immenso; era stato teatro di una battaglia, dopo tutto: sarebbe stato strano il contrario. Ma quando si riunirono quella sera, alla luce delle torce, lo spazio in cui era possibile camminare si fece improvvisamente più ristretto. Era come se tutti sentissero la necessità di stare vicini, di cercare conforto nel calore umano. Dalla prima fila, Sousuke osservò lavorare con occhi spenti chi aveva le forze di gettare in mare i corpi avvolti in lenzuola o reti dei defunti. Rin, poco all'interno del semicerchio di spettatori che si era venuto a creare, distolse lo sguardo da quella carneficina soltanto quando Minami raccolse tra le proprie braccia il corpo inerme di un bambino; Sousuke non fu altrettanto fortunato. Conosceva quel ragazzino: aveva cenato con lui, l'aveva visto giocare con Will, quello che per primo gli aveva rivolto la parola a bordo. Sentì lo stomaco torcersi nel vedere il piccolo corpo scivolare aldilà del parapetto e cadere in mare, inghiottito da quella vastità oscura; ciò che più lo turbava era la totale assenza di qualcuno da incolpare, su cui sfogarsi. Rivkin era morto, e così tutti i suoi uomini; e se anche qualcuno si fosse arreso, che diritto aveva lui di vendicarsi? Lui stesso aveva puntato la spada contro altri uomini in nome di Rin. Lui stesso aveva ucciso un bambino non più grande di quello appena gettato fuori bordo, in nome di Rin...

Scostò lo sguardo vitreo dal parapetto al protagonista dei suoi pensieri, che osservava l'orizzonte come se ancora una volta un'entità sovrannaturale dovesse venirgli a dirgli cos'era giusto fare. Ma nessuno venne in suo aiuto: l'ultimo corpo fu gettato fuori bordo, e mentre ognuno finiva di mormorare le proprie personali preghiere le attenzioni dei presenti presero a focalizzarsi sulla sua figura rigida e composta nella luce fioca delle torce. Cercavano rifugio e consiglio in colui per cui provavano una fiducia cieca, e neppure un accenno di rancore. L'unico che non guardava in direzione di Rin era Nagisa, seduto per terra in prima fila assieme a pochi altri – le braccia conserte posate sulle ginocchia, e gli occhi vuoti intenti a fissare il nulla. In genere vederlo in quello stato avrebbe dovuto spaventare Sousuke, allertarlo – ma ciò che provò fu solo una pena immensa. Condivideva solo un centesimo del suo dolore; vedere Rei raggiungere finalmente il gruppo dopo il giro di controllo dei feriti, e chinarsi ad abbracciarlo, lo confortò appena. Vedere Nagisa reagire ricambiando l'abbraccio ci riuscì un po' di più.

\- Non voglio girare attorno alla questione, perché non ce n'è alcun bisogno. - Iniziò Rin. Sousuke tornò a fissarlo; mentre si era distratto aveva preso posizione in mezzo al semicerchio, e stava fissandoli uno ad uno. - Ieri notte avete combattuto e vi siete sacrificati in nome di qualcosa che non sono più in grado di rappresentare. -

Solo allora Sousuke notò che Rin, ripulito e rivestitosi, non indossava i guanti. Vederli sulle sue mani era qualcosa a cui aveva fatto l'abitudine; ma quando strinse le dita nel cercare le parole da dire Sousuke comprese come mai l'assenza dei guanti lo cambiasse tanto. Rin aveva uno straordinario linguaggio del corpo: bastava un suo sguardo o un cambiamento nei suoi modi di fare per comprendere immediatamente il suo stato d'animo. I guanti non erano stati solamente una barriera tra Rin e il contatto fisico: come gli abiti scuri, erano riusciti anche a mascherare le sue emozioni da chi gli era nemico quanto da chi gli era vicino. Lo guardò orgoglioso non fare nulla per nascondere le proprie ansie, mettersi a nudo di fronte a coloro che avevano dato ogni cosa per lui.

\- Non voglio che uno scenario del genere si ripeta. - Proseguì; scosse la testa, enfatizzando ciò che stava dicendo. - Mai più. Per questo motivo ho deciso che la Crimson Shark farà rotta verso la terra più vicina, e lì sarà smantellata. La nostra storia in quanto pirati finisce qui. -

Un silenzio di tomba seguì le parole di Rin, che si guardò attorno alla ricerca di riscontro da parte del gruppo sconvolto. Sousuke strinse le labbra e aggrottò le sopracciglia; era esattamente quello che credeva sarebbe accaduto.

\- Ma perché? - Udì qualcuno dire ad alta voce; sentire i propri pensieri espressi da qualcun altro diede all'intero gruppo la forza necessaria a dire ciò che pensava di quella decisione. I mormorii divennero dissenso, mentre qualcuno spingeva avanti per poter protestare direttamente a Rin.

\- È la decisione migliore per tutti. - Tentò Rin, massaggiandosi il volto. - Ci credono già morti. Se rimarrete su questa nave dovrete riaffrontare quell'inferno centinaia di altre volte... -

\- Non può semplicemente finire... -

\- Dove andremo? Tutti i membri della mia famiglia sono morti! -

\- Non voglio tornare ad essere uno schiavo. -

Rin strinse i pugni. - LO SO BENISSIMO! - Urlò; il brusio di voci cessò immediatamente. Risollevò il capo che aveva abbassato e li fissò con sguardo truce. - Credete sia una decisione facile, anche solo per me? Una decisione che ho preso a cuor leggero? -

Abbassò le spalle e tacque, per qualche istante; lo sguardo chino sul ponte della Crimson. I membri della ciurma si guardarono tra di loro in silenzio, spaventati dalla sua reazione.

\- Questa nave è stata la mia casa per anni. - Proseguì Rin. - E voi siete stati la mia famiglia. I fratelli migliori che potessi sperare di trovare in mare. Ho vissuto nella paura che la storia di mio padre potesse ripetersi, ma non è mai accaduto: mi siete sempre stati accanto, nei momenti di gloria e nei festeggiamenti come nelle battaglie e nel dolore. È proprio per questo che non voglio più rischiare. Non posso guardarvi negli occhi e chiedervi di morire. -

\- Ma lo hai già fatto. - 

La voce di Nagisa era arrocchita dal pianto, e le sue parole amare. Persino Rin apparve sconvolto nel sentirlo intervenire; lo guardarono sollevarsi da terra e scacciare piano le mani di Rei dalle sue spalle, per farsi avanti.

\- Perché sei sempre così? - Domandò, a denti stretti. - Haru e Makoto ed io siamo partiti con te non appena ce l'hai chiesto. Non avevamo nulla da perdere. Nessuno dei presenti lo aveva. -

Sousuke non ricordava di averlo mai sentito fare un discorso tanto razionale; si preparò comunque a scattare in avanti nel caso avesse tentato di assalire Rin, preoccupato dalla sua fragilità emotiva. Rin non sembrava dello stesso parere; rimase a guardarlo di sottecchi senza farsi indietro, per nulla intimorito dalla sua avanzata. 

\- Non giocare con la vita delle persone se non sei in grado di assumerti la responsabilità. - Sibilò Nagisa. Strinse le dita nella camicia di Rin. - Non abbattere l'unico posto che mi è rimasto al mondo. Ti prego. -

Rin posò esitante una mano sulla sua spalla, facendolo sussultare. \- Va bene. - Mormorò, dopo un tempo che sembrò infinito. - Ma non posso rimanere. Non ora. Sono una minaccia per tutti voi, capisci? -

Nagisa si allontanò piano, passandosi il braccio sul volto per asciugare le lacrime e annuendo. - L-li possiamo combattere. L'abbiamo già fatto una volta. -

\- Nagisa. - Rin pronunciò il suo nome una volta sola; era lo stesso tono accondiscendente e autoritario allo stesso tempo con cui era solito rivolgersi a Gou. Il tono da fratello maggiore. - Non voglio ricapiti quello che è accaduto ad Haruka e Makoto. Non voglio ricapiti quello che è successo a tutti gli altri... non voglio vederti morire. -

Nagisa esitò un istante, prima di annuire mestamente. Rin si portò una mano al volto e lo massaggiò piano, valutando il da farsi sotto gli occhi di tutti, in attesa. - Così non va. - Mormorò alla fine. - La nave ha bisogno di riparazioni. Ha bisogno di una guida. -

\- Ha bisogno di un capitano. - Mormorò Sousuke, incapace di trattenersi. Se ne pentì quasi istantaneamente, quando almeno un centinaio di occhi si voltarono nella sua direzione. 

\- Ce l'ha già un capitano. - Rispose qualcuno. Sousuke aprì bocca per parlare, ma venne interrotto da una seconda voce – quella di Uozumi, che osservava poco distante da lui con braccia conserte. 

\- Un capitano che ha appena dichiarato la sua intenzione di abbandonare la nave. - Replicò. - A meno che voi tutti non crediate che Rin sia in grado di governare una nave mentre non vi è sopra, la Crimson Shark ha davvero bisogno di un nuovo capitano. -

Il mormorio di dissenso riprese; Sousuke si morse il labbro inferiore, spostando lo sguardo da Uozumi ad un silenzioso Rin. Scoprì con non poca sorpresa che Rin guardava proprio lui, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e confuso. Sembrava stesse domandandogli aiuto; Sousuke annuì piano. Non aveva una risposta alla sua domanda, ma poteva dimostrargli l'appoggio di cui aveva bisogno – e che gli avrebbe sempre dato, indipendentemente dalla sua decisione. 

Rin abbassò lo sguardo e poi si voltò verso un punto nella folla; prese fiato. - Rei. - Chiamò infine. - Puoi fare un passo avanti, per favore? -

Passò qualche istante, durante cui Rei rimase rigido ed impettito a contraccambiare lo sguardo di Rin con il panico sul volto; poi, finalmente, si fece avanti come gli aveva chiesto – scostandosi dalla folla, avvicinandosi al punto in cui sostavano Rin e Nagisa. - Sì, capitano? -

Rin lo squadrò a lungo, perso nelle proprie valutazioni. - Questa nave è tua di diritto. - Cominciò. - Tuo padre l’ha costruita per me e io gliel’ho sottratta con l’inganno, come l’ho privato di un figlio. -

\- Sai già che per mio padre la mia vita era una semplice questione di numeri. - Rispose Rei. Tremava impercettibilmente, ma rispondeva senza perdere un solo colpo. - Ho scelto di seguirti di mia spontanea volontà. -

A Sousuke non sfuggì il cambio d’atteggiamento di Rei; stava rivolgendosi a Rin senza titoli, senza il suo solito tono beneducato. Lasciò scivolare lo sguardo da lui a Rin, teso, in attesa di una risposta. 

\- Questo non cambia nulla. - Mormorò. - Non saresti rimasto se non ti fossi dimostrato un compagno abile e leale. Rei, non sei solo un abile navigatore, un medico di talento e uno spadaccino ben più che esperto. Sei una persona che conosce la mia morale, e la condivide… sai che la Crimson Shark e la sua ciurma sono ben più che una nave e i suoi pirati. Questo posto è la mia casa. E desidero consegnarla a te, se tu sei d’accordo. -

Il silenzio era alienante. Rei osservò intorno a sé a bocca aperta, cercando il consenso negli occhi di chi osservava; e lo sguardo di nessuno vacillav

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi è mancato tantissimo premere il tasto “aggiungi nuovo capitolo” accanto al titolo di questa storia. Non immaginate neanche quanto.
> 
> Voglio ringraziare tutti quelli che hanno avuto la pazienza di aspettare e anche quelli che invece mi hanno scritto per chiedere quando la storia avrebbe aggiornato. La necessità di finire questa storia c'è sempre stata, anche quando ero impossibilitata a farlo, ma l'avete mantenuta viva con ogni messaggio :')
> 
> E ovviamente grazie anche ad Andrea, che è sempre stata pronta a sistemare ogni virgola, sempre stata pronta ad aiutarmi a cercare ciò che avevo scritto ed era andato perduto e sempre disponibile a sistemare al meglio quella che in fondo è una storia figlia sua tanto quanto mia.
> 
> Il capitolo finale arriverà presto, lo prometto. Grazie ancora per tutto quanto.
> 
> Alla prossima,
> 
> \- Joice

**Author's Note:**

> Piccole note d'autore! Tanto per iniziare vorrei presentarmi: questa è la mia prima long nel fandom di Free (in genere bazzico su quello di Shingeki No Kyojin, ma ho già scritto qualche OS anche per Free). I pirati mi hanno sempre ispirato un sacco, per quanto questa storia sia più sul genere Fantapirate e non si impegnerà a dare un quadro storico accurato dell'epoca. Nei successivi capitoli accennerò anche come funziona questo Alternative Universe, che è una sorta di realtà alternativa in cui ogni mito è reale.
> 
> La storia sarà principalmente una SouRin, con ship secondarie KisuSou (one-sided), MakoHaru, MomoAi, ReiGisa e SeiGou! Non ho molto altro da dire se non che sto cercando di fare del mio meglio con i termini marinareschi senza cadere nel ridicolo, e che dovrei riuscire a postare un capitolo a settimana, ogni domenica (ho già pronto fino al capitolo 4, e ho iniziato la stesura del 5)!
> 
> Spero la storia vi piaccia, e apprezzerei molto se vorrete lasciarmi un commento o una recensione su cosa funziona e cosa no, cosa vi è piaciuto e cosa andrebbe migliorato! 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo e grazie per aver letto,
> 
> -Joice


End file.
